Warrior From The Heaven
by Shiba Tatsuya
Summary: Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan kehilagan kekuatannya, Naruto dilatih oleh salah 1 dari 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga. Dan demi mengungkap kebenaran mengenai apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, dia bertekad menjadi sosok yang mampu membuat dunia sihir berada dalam genggamannya. UPDATE CHAPTER 41: Medan Tempur Para Jenius
1. Jenius Yang Jatuh

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#1**

 **JENIUS YANG JATUH**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

Summary:

Demi membalas kebaikan klan Hyuuga karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tua serta klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, Naruto bersumpah akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di dunia. Namun kemampuannya menghilang sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mampukah ia membuktikan pada klan Hyuuga kalau ia sanggup?

.

.

.

.

.

"Manusia datang ke dunia yang luas ini, disini hanya orang orang kuat yang bertahan hidup. Orang kuat yang berkuasa dan orang yang lemah tersiksa, setidaknya begitulah peraturan dunia yang kuketahui dan selalu terjadi.."

Cahaya matahari siang itu membangunkan seorang laki laki berusia 15 tahun yang sedang tidur siang di atas pohon.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini? Sementara orang orang di klan Hyuuga sangat kuat, kenapa aku sangat lemah dan tak memiliki kemampuan? Bukan salahku juga sih.." Kata pemuda berambut pirang spiky ini.

Dia berbicara sendiri seolah berbicara dengan orang lain dan mengatakan jika ia tidak punya kemampuan itu bukan salahnya tapi entah salah siapa. Sebelumnya Naruto adalah anak yang sangat berbakat mengendalikan kekuatan sihir dan dikatakan sebagai jenius yang hanya muncul sepuluh tahun sekali. Namun semenjak kedua orang tua serta klannya menghilang dan lenyap 4 tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kejadian yang tak diketahui, kemampuannya hilang begitu saja. Mungkin itu akibat trauma yang dialaminya akibat kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Naruto-oniisan!" Panggil sebuah suara yang membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan di atas pohon sehingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ughh.. Sakit…" Rintihnya setelah terjatuh cukup keras.

"Ah.. Maaf, Naruto-oniisan.." Kata seorang gadis seumuran Naruto berambut indigo.

"Memangnya harus ya Hinata? Kau memanggil ku sampai aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf.. Tapi oniisan dipanggil untuk menghadap ayah!" Kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Pasti kali ini ada hubungan dengan tes mingguan untuk mengukur tingkat kemampuan sihir seseorang. Sihir seseorang memiliki 11 tingkatan dari terlemah yaitu Newbie sampai terkut God dengan setiap tingkatan memiliki level dari level 1 sampai 10.

1\. Newbie (Level 1-10)

2\. Practioner (Level 1-10)

3\. Spirit (Level 1-10)

4\. Excellent (Level 1-10)

5\. Master (Level 1-10)

6\. Grand Master (Level 1-10)

7\. King (Level 1-10)

8\. Emperor (Level 1-10)

9\. Half-Saint (Level 1-10)

10\. Saint (Level 1-5)

11\. God

Semisal dari Newbie level 10 jika naik tingkatan akan menjadi Practioner level 1 lalu Practioner level 2,3…10 kemudian naik tingkatan menjadi Spirit level 1 seterusnya seperti itu hingga tingkatan God.

Ya, setelah kehilangan keluarga dan klannya ia diangkat anak oleh Hiashi yaitu pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang merupakan sahabat dari ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Hiashi sangat terpukul ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Minato sudah tiada. Dia telah banyak menerima bantuan dari Minato saat muda dan telah banyak merepotkannya dan untuk membalasnya ia mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatnya.

"Naruto-oniisan, berapa tingkatan terakhirmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tingkatan terakhirku yang kuperiksa.." Kata Naruto sambil mengingat ingat kembali dua hari yang lalu saat ia memeriksa.

Lalu ia teringat bahwa saat ini ia masih berada pada tahap Newbie level 3 dan belum ada kemajuan lagi. Padahal rata rata anak di klan Hyuuga seusianya dan Hinata sudah berada di tingkatan Newbie level 6-7 dan ia masih tertinggal sekitar 3-4 level dari yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto mencoba menghilangkan ingatan tentang tingkatan kekuatan sihirnya saat ini.

"Ah.. Aku!? Aku saat ini berada di tingkatan Newbie level 9!" Jawab Hinata.

Naruto terdiam tiba tiba mungkin karena ia terlalu terkejut dengan tingkatan sihir Hinata saat ini yang jauh di atasnya. Dan ini semakin membuat Naruto frustasi dibuatnya. Setelah ini ia harus menghadap kepala klan Hyuuga dengan tingkatan kekuatannya yang masih Newbie level 3 sedangkan Hinata yang merupakan seorang perempuan seusianya saja sudah berada di tingkat Newbie level 9.

"Ada apa Naruto-oniisan!? Kau tidak apa apa!? Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Akh.. Lebih baik aku mati saja.." Kata Naruto pasrah.

Tak salah juga jika Naruto berpikir dirinya tidak berguna kalau dilihat dari tingkatan kekuatannya saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan… Jika saja dari awal aku seperti ini, aku tidak akan sesedih ini tapi pada awalnya aku kan jenius dan kenapa kejeniusanku harus hilang empat tahun yang lalu!?" Kata Naruto terlihat sedih dan tampak seperti anak kecil tak berguna.

"Oniisan pasti akan menjadi jenius lagi, Hinata yakin kok!" Kata Hinata dengan senyuman hangatnya mencoba menyemangati Naruto yang sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Terima kasih, Hinata.. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak menghiburku sama sekali, saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah kekuatan! Bagaimana caranya agar kendali sihir di tubuhku bisa kembali normal seperti dulu!?" Kata Naruto.

Lalu setelah beberapa detik terjebak dengan keinginan besarnya ingin kembali seperti dulu, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tampak sangat mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ahahaha.. Sudahlah, Mari kita bicarakan hal lain, Hinata!" Kata Naruto.

"Tapi oniisan jangan lupa kalau hari ini akan ada tes pemeriksaan lagi dan tes pertarungan! Jangan bilang kalau niisan lupa?" Tanya Hinata memastikan dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Ah… Uhmm.. Tidak, tidak.. aku tidak lupa," Jawab Naruto pasrah.

Hinata kembali ke posisi awalnya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa melupakan hari ini? Dia tidak mungkin melupakan hari ini.

"Paling paling nanti aku cuma akan jadi bahan lelucon lagi di arena nanti," Kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman klan Hyuuga yang memiliki halaman sangat luas. Penduduk satu kota berkumpul di halaman kediaman klan Hyuuga untuk menonton tes pemeriksaan mingguan yang di adakan klan Hyuuga untuk para pemuda berbakatnya. Memang, klan Hyuuga merupakan klan paling terhormat di daerah kota kota bagian timur. Di kerajaan Konoha ada 4 klan paling disegani yaitu Uchiha yang menguasai daerah barat, Hyuuga yang menguasai daerah timur, Sarutobi yang menguasai daerah selatan, dan Senju yang menguasai daerah utara serta pusat.

Saat ini Naruto dihadapkan di posisi yang tidak bagus. Ia duduk tepat di depan para pemimipin klan Hyuuga dan dia hanya bisa menunduk saat mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sial benar aku hari ini… Kenapa kelima pemimpin klan ada disini ikut ikutan bersama Paman Hiashi?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Naruto.. Apa kau tahu alasan kau dipanggil kemari?" Tanya Hiashi memulai pembicaraan.

Dengan cepat Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini berhubungan dengan tes pemeriksaan kekuatanmu.." Kata Hiashi.

"Huh.. Sudah kuduga pasti ada hubungannya dengan tes kekuatan.." Kata Naruto dalam hati sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa ini menyangkut kemampuanku yang semakin buruk empat tahun ini?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

Kelima pemimpin klan Hyuuga terdiam ketika Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Ya… Pada awalnya kami mengijinkan Hiashi mengangkatmu sebagai salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga karena dulunya kau merupakan jenius dari klan Namikaze namun kini kejeniusanmu itu sudah sirna.." Kata salah satu pimpinan yang langsung dihentikan oleh Hiashi saat itu juga.

"Hentikan.. Itu bukan alasanku mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatku.." Kata Hiashi.

Naruto menyela, "Tidak apa apa, Paman Hiashi justru harusnya aku dapat berguna bagi Paman karena Paman sudah mau merawatku tapi pada kenyataannya saat ini aku hanyalah orang yang tidak berguna… Aku juga tidak masalah jika klan Hyuuga mau membuangku.." Kata Naruto pasrah.

"Dibuang!?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Bukankah memang sebaiknya begitu.. Aku sudah tidak berguna bagi klan dan hanya akan membawa nama buruk bagi klan Hyuuga.." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak secepat itu… Kami masih percaya padamu, Naruto! Untuk itu, kami memberimu kesempatan untuk berlatih selama dua minggu dan membenarkan kembali sirkulasi sihir yang ada di tubuhmu, dan saat itu kau akan adu tanding melawan pemuda yang kami pilih.." Kata salah satu pimpinan yang lain.

Naruto tidak terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan salah satu pimpinan barusan kepadanya. Dia memang kehilangan kejeniusannya dalam mengontrol sirkulasi sihir dalam tubuhnya yang menghambatnya naik tingkatan namun otaknya tidak terganggu dan masih normal sehingga ia juga sudah bisa memprediksi kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan saya lawan jika saya boleh tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hyuuga Neji," Jawab Hiashi pasrah.

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu yang diucap. Betapa sialnya dirinya. Neji adalah jenius kebanggaan Hyuuga dan merupakan sepupu Hinata yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Ayahnya meninggal dalam perang dan ia kini dirawat oleh Hiashi. Dulu ia sering sekali latih tanding melawan Neji dan ia tidak pernah sekalipun menang melawan Neji saat Neji masih berada di tingkatan yang tidak begitu jauh dengan dirinya. Namun sekarang ia yakin Neji sudah berada di tingkatan yang jaraknya pasti cukup jauh dengan tingkatan Naruto saat ini.

"Neji..!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut mendengar namanya yang kami pilih.. terlebih kau hanya memiliki dua minggu untukmu memulihkan sirkulasi sihir di tubuhmu…" Kata salah satu pimpinan yang lainnya.

Jelas! Sangat jelas kalau Naruto terkejut karena bagaimana pun juga seandainya pun Naruto masih memiliki kemampuan dan sekarang sudah berada di tingkatan yang sama dengan Neji, ia belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya apalagi jika dia tidak memiliki kemampuannya lagi.

"Ini bukan pilihanmu Naruto.. Tapi ini adalah hal yang mau atau tidak harus tetap kau lalui, serta ini akan mempengaruhi masa depanmu.." Kata Hiashi.

"Tenang saja kau tidak akan dikeluarkan dari klan Hyuuga jika kalah tapi masa depanmu di klan Hyuuga akan berubah.. Kau tidak bisa masuk ke Akademi Besar Konoha dan kau hanya bisa menjadi orang biasa di dalam klan.." Kata salah satu pimpinan.

"Akademi Besar Konoha!? Akademi sihir paling terkenal di Konoha, tempat berkumpulnya murid murid berbakat di seluruh negeri!?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto ingin sekali bisa masuk ke Akademi Besar Konoha. Namun dengan bakatnya yang sekarang ia tidak bisa apa apa disana, dia hanya akan menjadi bahan lelucon bagi murid murid di akademi. Namun ia seharusnya bisa bersyukur paling tidak ia tidak akan dibuang dari klan Hyuuga seandainya ia kalah melawan Neji. Yah walaupun dari awal ia sudah yakin akan kalah.

"Inilah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menjadi seorang ksatria klan Hyuuga, Naruto! Kau bisa memilih untuk tetap maju atau berhenti sebagai seorang ksatria.." Kata Hiashi.

Kata kata barusan menyadarkan Naruto, ia kembali teringat dengan dirinya yang percaya diri empat tahun yang lalu dan memiliki keberanian untuk melangkah ke depan sebaliknya sekarang ia merasa malu dengan dirinya yang sekarang karena sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk menyerah sebelum bertanding melawan Neji.

"Aku mengerti, Paman…" Kata Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Hiashi dengan mata yang serius.

Matanya seakan mengisyaratkan kepada Hiashi bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah dan dia tidak akan kalah sebelum bertanding atau bahkan ia akan menang melawan Neji.

Ia lalu sudah dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Nampaknya semangatnya kembali berkobar, namun sebelum ia sempat pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Hiashi mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Tunggu Naruto.." Panggil Hiashi menyusul Naruto.

"Ada apa, Paman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantumu… Di perpustakaan klan Hyuuga bagian pojok terdapat gulungan gulungan yang berhasil kami selamatkan dari sisa sisa klan Namikaze dan klan Uzumaki.. Mungkin salah satu dari gulungan skill sihir itu ada yang bisa membantu untuk dua minggu yang akan datang.." Jawab Hiashi.

Langsung Naruto mendapat tujuan kemana ia harus pergi sekarang dan berlatih memulihkan kembali sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Paman… Itu akan sangat berguna!" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Uhm.. Sama sama.."

.

.

.

.

.

Dia bergegas menuju ke perpustakaan klan Hyuuga yang ada di bagian pojok dan benar disana ia menemukan sisa sisa gulungan skill sihir klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze.

"Ternyata benar.. Ini semua adalah gulungan dari klan ku.." Kata Naruto.

Naruto melihat lihat beberapa gulungan yang sudah ia pilih namun ia bingung harus menentukan yang mana dulu.

"Kira kira yang mana dulu yang harus kugunakan?" Tanya Naruto.

Matanya terarah pada sebuah gulungan yang tampak lebih using dan lebih tua ketimbang gulungan lainnya. Dia mengambil gulungan tersebut dan melihat lihat setiap bagian gulungan tersebut sebelum sempat ia buka.

"Sudahlah aku akan ambil tiga dan kelihatannya yang tua ini boleh juga.." Kata Naruto lalu pergi setelah membereskan gulungan gulungan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hutan tempat biasanya ia berlatih, sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi tempat latihannya sejak ia kehilangan semangat karena kejeniusannya yang menghilang tiba tiba.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak berlatih di tempat ini.. Aku rasa tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini.." Kata Naruto sambil memegang salah satu batang pohon disana sambil terbayang bayang kembali saat dulu ia berlatih disini.

Naruto meletakkan ketiga gulungan yang di ambilnya dari perpustakaan klan Hyuuga ke tanah dan mengambil yang paling using ari ketiganya. Entah kenapa dia memilih gulungan itu namun tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka gulungan skill itu.

"Kira kira ini gulungan skill apa ya?" Tanya Naruto.

Dibukanya gulungan tersebut dan di dalam gulungan yang using tersebut berisikan kalimat yang tak dapat dipahaminya sama sekali.

"Apa ini!? Tulisan macam apa ini? Baru kulihat ada yang semacam ini?" Kata Naruto.

"Ah.. Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli.. Toh nanti pasti ada gunanya," Kata Naruto entah mengerti atau tidak yang penting skill.

Entah apa yang dipikirannya namun ia tidak peduli, segera saja ia lepaskan segel untuk mempelajari gulungan skill tersebut.

"Skill Learning!"

Aura di sekitarnya berubah. Ini menandakan kalau dia sudah menguasai skill tersebut.

"Kira kira ini skill apa ya!? Kurasa ini skill passive!" Kata Naruto.

Aura di sekitarnya kembali setelah ia selesai mempelajari skill tersebut. Di gulungan itu tidak tertulis ketentuan ketentuan untuk mempelajari skill tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih gulungan tersebut. Jika dia memilih gulungan skill yang hebat pasti memiliki ketentuan dan syarat syarat seperti harus berada di tingkatan King atau yang lainnya.

"Ukhh.. Sepertinya sesuatu di tubuhku seperti berjalan lancar.." Kata Naruto.

Perlahan ia dapat merasakan sirkulasi sihir dalam tubuhnya dapat pulih entah karena apa mungkin karena gulungan sihir yang ia gunakan barusan namun nyatanya saat ini ia senang sekali karena sirkulasi sihirnya kembali normal setelah empat tahun lamanya.

"Apa ini benar!? Apa sirkulasi sihirku benar benar sudah pulih ke sedia kala!?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati masih tidak percaya keajaiban yang menimpanya.

Dia menoleh ke arah gulungan tersebut, dan ia peluk erat gulungan tersebut. Entah ia tahu benar apa yang dilakukannya atau tidak yang jelas kemampuannya kembali berkat gulungan itu.

"Gulungan ini pasti berisi skill keajaiban!" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

Tak lama kemudian di depannya berkumpul sebuah aura merah tak dikennal yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Ia sendiri baru sadar kalau ada aura merah yang berkumpul di dekatnya.

"Aura apa ini…!?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

Awalnya ia berpikir ini pasti efek dari gulungan tersebut namun ia sadar kalau ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aura ini membentuk sebuah tubuh dan setelah ia sadar terbentuklah sebuah tubuh rubah merah berekor sembilan tepat di depannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa juga berkomunikasi denganmu.." Kata rubah merah bertubuh roh tersebut.

"Uwaaaa! Ada Magical Beast! Kenapa disini ada magical beast.. Disini kan daerah pemukiman warga, kenapa ada magical beast disini!" Teriak Naruto langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika melihat roh rubah kecil berwarna merah tersebut.

Rubah kecil berwarna merah dengan sembilan ekor tersebut tampaknya tak ada niatan ingin menyerang Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Lagipula aku ini bukan Magical Beast.." Kata roh rubah tersbeut.

"Uwaaa… Dia bisa bicara! Apa kau hantu magical beast yang mati disini dan ingin balas dendam?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Aku bukan hantu! Dan sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan Magical Beast!" Jawab rubah merah itu.

"Lalu kau ini apa!? Roh penasaran!?" Tanya Naruto saking takutnya ia tidak berani melihat roh rubah berwarna merah.

Roh rubah tersebut menghela nafas panjang karena pasrah dengan sikap penakut orang di depannya.

"Kau itu majikanku.. Bisa tidak sih kau tidak penakut seperti itu.." Kata roh rubah tersebut.

"Majikanmu!? Memangnya kau peliharanku?" Tanya Naruto keluar dari persembunyiaannya setelah mendengar kata majikan.

"Bukan peliharan tepatnya.. Namun kaulah yang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kekuatanku serta bimbinganku!" Kata roh rubah berwarna merah tersebut semakin membingungkan bagi Naruto terlebih saat ini Naruto masih asyik mengagumi pemandangan roh hewan yang bisa bicara di depannya.

"Sayang tidak ada Hinata disini.. Aku ingin menunjukkan ini padanya," Kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan tampak kecewa wajahnya.

"Dengar dan diamlah!" Kata roh tersebut marah karena sedari tadi tak dihiraukan oleh orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Akhirnya Naruto diam setelah mendapat amarah dari roh rubah tersebut. Namun tentu saja saat ini raut wajahnya tengah jengkel tak mau melihat ke arah roh tersebut.

"Hah.. Sudahlah, lagipula tak ada gunanya kau menunjukkanku kepada orang lain nanti kau malah dianggap gila," Kata roh rubah merah tersebut.

"Kenapa!? Bukankah bagus jika aku menemukan hewan gentayangan yang bisa bicara?" Tanya Naruto malas.

"Aku bukan hewan gentayangan.. Dan hentikan raut wajah yang menyebalkan itu!" Kata roh rubah kecil berwarna merah dengan sembilan ekor tersebut.

Naruto menoleh ke arah roh tersebut. Kembali terlintas di benaknya jika yang di depannya ini bukanlah magical beast lalu dia ini apa? Kenapa dia berwujud roh dan kenapa dia bisa bicara lalu kenapa dia bisa muncul di depan Naruto dan kenapa harus Naruto?

"Pastinya banyak pertanyaan sekarang di kepalamu.. Namun pertama tama biar kuperkenalkan disini, kalau namaku adalah Kurama! Flame God Kurama!" Jawabnya.

"H-Hah!? Ahahahahahahaha.." Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak. Dianggapnya barusan adalah lelucon yang dibuat roh tersebut untuk menghibur dirinya.

Roh rubah kecil berwarna merah tersebut malah heran sendiri kenapa Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak rasanya jadi aneh ketika orang di depanmu tertawa dengan alasan yang tidak kau ketahui.

"Untuk apa kau tertawa!? Tidak ada yang lucu, kan?" Tanya Kurama.

"Tentu saja ada yang lucu! Barusan kau bilang Dewa Api? Kau!? Apa kau sudah gila? Jelas jelas kau adalah roh magical beast!" Kata Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian suasana berubah jadi serius ketika Kurama memulai pula dengan kalimat dan nada yang benar benar serius.

"Aku serius! Aku dijuluki Flame God.." Kata Kurama dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh!?" Naruto terdiam karena terkejut dengan tatapan roh rubah berwarna merah tersebut.

"Tapi bentukmu… kau…" Kata Naruto terputus putus.

Kurama melihat bentuknya sendiri dalam roh yang dilihat Naruto dan ia memakluminya jika Naruto menganggapnya Magical Beast yang gentayangan.

"Ini adalah bentuk sederhana dariku yang dapat kau lihat namun jika kau ingin melihat bentuk asliku akan kuperlihatkan dalam bentuk roh.." Kata Kurama.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama yang ada di depannya. Tiba tiba roh rubah tersebut berubah menjadi besar seukuran raksasa menakutkan dan menjadi terlihat sangat kuat bahkan Naruto tak dapat bergerak seujung jari pun ketika melihat wujur rubah raksasa itu.

"K-K-Kau itu sebenarnya apa!?" Tanyanya terkejut tak berkutik.

Kurama berubah lagi menjadi rubah kecil berwarna merah dengan sembilan ekor yang seperti Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau aku adalah dewanya Magical Beast.. Aku adalah salah satu sembilan Tailed Beast.. Namaku Kurama!" Jawabnya.

"T-Tailed Beast…!"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Ini fic baru aku yang terinspirasi dari manhua manhua keren yang baru baru ini sering aku baca, ceritanya gak bakal sama tapi ini tetep aja terinspirasi dari manhua yang aku baca. Kalo responnya bagus dan banyak yang review, favorite dan follow.. aku akan utamain yang ini untuk aku update seminggu sekali atau 3 hari sekali dan fic yang satunya mungkin dua minggu sekali updatenya.

Buat fic yang satunya akan aku update besok. Nah sekian.. disini dulu, next chapter tergantung dari tadi yang aku sebutin.. dari responnya.. banyak yang review atau nggak dan banyak yang favorite atau folloe atau nggak.


	2. Bimbingan Kurama

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#2**

 **BIMBINGAN KURAMA**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

Summary:

Demi membalas kebaikan klan Hyuuga karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tua serta klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, Naruto bersumpah akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di dunia. Namun kemampuannya menghilang sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mampukah ia membuktikan pada klan Hyuuga kalau ia sanggup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama yang ada di depannya. Tiba tiba roh rubah tersebut berubah menjadi besar seukuran raksasa menakutkan dan menjadi terlihat sangat kuat bahkan Naruto tak dapat bergerak seujung jari pun ketika melihat wujur rubah raksasa itu.

"K-K-Kau itu sebenarnya apa!?" Tanyanya terkejut tak berkutik.

Kurama berubah lagi menjadi rubah kecil berwarna merah dengan sembilan ekor yang seperti Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau aku adalah dewanya Magical Beast.. Aku adalah salah satu sembilan Tailed Beast.. Namaku Kurama!" Jawabnya.

"T-Tailed Beast…!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan kelihatannya butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan roh barusan. Pertemuannya dengan roh tersebut mungkin bisa merubah nasibnya ke depannya. Meskipun ia juga tak terlalu yakin namun ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan roh semacam magical beast dan roh itu bisa bicara padanya. Jika kejadian kejadian di ringkas menurut otaknya maka urutan kejadiannya dalam sehari ini adalah ia bangun di pagi hari bertemu dengan Hinata lalu Hinata menyampaikan padanya kalau ia dipanggil oleh Hiashi-sama. Setelah ia bertemu dengan kelima pemimpin klan Hyuuga, ia mendapat pertarungan yang akan menentukan nasibnya di masa depan dalam dua minggu ini. Setelah itu ia mendapat sebuah gulungan skill yang ia pelajari dan hasilnya sirkulasi sihirnya sembuh namun yang ia dapatkan setelah ia sembuh adalah bertemu dengan roh penasaran. Setidaknya begitulah yang urutan kejadian yang dapat diringkas oleh otaknya sekarang ini.

"Tunggu sebentar.. otakku harus mencerna ini dari awal, sehari ini banyak kejadian tak terduga yang kualami dan kemunculanmu itu yang paling tidak kuduga," Kata Naruto dengan tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan tangan kanannya terlentang ke arah roh tersebut dengan telapak tangan menghadap roh tersebut.

Roh rubah tersebut memaklumi jika Naruto sedikit shock dengan awal kemunculannya apalagi setelah wujud aslinya keluar. Dia sendiri sudah bersyukur karena Naruto tidak lari terbirit birit melihat wujud aslinya barusan.

"Jangan buang buang waktu, bocah.." Kata Kurama bosan.

"Tunggu.. Tunggu.. Bisakah kau kabulkan satu permintaanku agar aku tidak kebingungan lagi?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

Kurama mendengar permintaan Naruto. Harapannya semoga permintaan itu tidak merepotkan baginya karena ia juga tak memiliki banyak waktu. Dia tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan wujud roh itu.

"Katakan apa permintaanmu, Naruto!" Kata Kurama.

"Bisa kita mulai dari awal lagi perkenalan kita?" Tanya Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Sepertinya memang lebih baik kalau kita mulai lagi dari awal, kurasa.." Jawabnya setuju dengan usulan Naruto.

Keputusan mereka untuk memulai perkenalan dari awal lagi hanya akan membuang waktu, itulah yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh roh tersebut. Namun dia lebih memilih mengulanginya dari awal ketimbang orang di depannya ini nantinya malah sama sekali tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Apalagi setelah ia menunjukkan wujud aslinya yang besar kepada Naruto.

"Umm.. Jadi kau adalah roh bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

Roh berbentuk rubah merah kecil bernama Kurama itu mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya tak yakin juga kalau dirinya itu adalah roh, namun karena wujudnya saat ini adalah roh, dia hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya.

"Lalu apa kau adalah Magical Beast?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sebelumnya ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu namun karena seperti yang diminta Naruto tentang bisakah mereka memulai kembali perkenalan mereka yang singkat barusan membuat Kurama harus memperkenalkan dirinya lagi dan menegaskan bahwa dirinya bukanlah Magical Beast.

"Aku bukan Magical Beast.. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku memang mirip Magical Beast namun aku bukanlah Magical Beast.." Jawabnya santai.

Naruto menelan ludah, kembali otaknya harus mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Jika bukan Magical Beast, lalu kau ini apa…?"

"Bisa dikatakan kalau aku adalah dewanya para Magical Beast atau bisa dikatakan aku adalah salah satu dari sembilan Tailed Beast.." Jawab Kurama.

Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Pandangan itu tidak menunjukkan ia paham atau tidak malah seperti 'aku tidak mengerti sama sekali yang kau bicarakan'. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa detik kembali.

"Dewanya Magical Beast? Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu.." Kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah mau menuruti permintaanmu untuk memulai kembali perkenalan kita dan itu membuang waktuku, bocah!" Kata Kurama kesal.

Dilihat dari warna awannya, saat ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah sore dan Naruto masih terjebak bersama sebuah roh yang dapat merubah dirinya menjadi rubah raksasa.

"Kau belikan aku makanan maka aku akan percaya padamu!" Kata Naruto dengan tatapan pria dan senyumannya menunjukkan kepolosan dirinya.

"Makanan darimana, bodoh! Aku ini hanya roh dan tidak memiliki uang!" Kata Kurama.

Di kepalanya sudah menunjukkan pertigaan. Itu menunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu jika kau tak membelikanku makanan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Memangnya kepercayaan bisa dibeli dengan makanan?" Tanya Kurama pasrah.

Naruto mengangguk polos. Dilihat dari situasinya mungkin sebenarnya bukanlah Naruto yang terjebak dengan roh aneh tapi yang tepat adalah roh aneh yang terjebak dengan Naruto. Sungguh malang nasibnya harus berurusan dengan Naruto, mungkin ia memang tidak bodoh dalam mengambil keputusan atau saat pertarungan namun sifat keras kepala dan bodohnya disaat situasi yang tak ia mengerti sendiri membuat lawan bicaranya juga kesulitan memahami kondisinya saat ini.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu bocah kalau aku ini adalah Tailed Beast!" Kata Kurama sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan cakarnya.

"Kalau begitu apa itu 'Tailed Beast'.. Itulah pertanyaanku!" Kata Naruto yang akhirnya bisa serius.

Pada awalnya Naruto hanya mengerti kalau Kurama, roh berbentuk rubah aneh yang sedang bicara dengannya ini muncul dari dalam dirinya dan terbentuk dari sebuah aura yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya namun itu tak menjelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya serta apa yang dilakukannya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Tailed Beast.. Kami sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa kami sebenarnya.." Jawab Kurama dengan jawaban yang samar.

Naruto kembali dipusingkan dengan masalah roh yang mengaku dirinya adalah Tailed Beast tapi tidak tahu apa itu Tailed Beast sendiri. Setelah lepas dari sakit kepalanya ia kembali bertanya pada Kurama, "Kalau begitu darimana kalian berasal Tailed Beast?"

"Darimana kami berasal ya? Aku bisa menjawab darimana kami berasal tapi tahu darimana kau kalau aku bukan satu satunya?" Tanya Kurama curiga sekarang.

Naruto menepuk wajahnya sendiri pasrah. Rupa rupanya roh yang beberapa menit lalu menyombongkan diri di hadapannya ternyata tak terlalu pintar juga seperti yang terlihat.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakan jika kalian Tailed Beast itu ada sembilan?" Tanya Naruto mencoba sabar.

Kurama baru teringat saat ia mengatakan itu pada Naruto. "Ah, Benar juga.."

Naruto memandang ke arah Kurama dengan tatapan kesal bercampur heran. Baru kali ini dia bicara dengan roh, dia tak berharap akan menemui roh berbentuk mirip magical beast lainnya dalam waktu dekat ini atau malah tidak lagi sama sekali kalau bisa.

"Jadi, bisa kita kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Kurama balik.

"Aku yakin beberapa menit yang lalu bukankah kau yang berlagak seperti orang pintar dan menganggapku bodoh! Bukankah benar seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Itu tidak salah…"

Naruto sudah terlewat kesal dengan perlakuan roh ini terhadapnya. Jika saja tak dihentikan roh tersebut dia sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian disana saat ini dan pulang ke rumah untuk makan, mandi dan istirahat atau bertemu dengan Hinata lalu berbincang bincang dengannya ketimbang ia harus berbincang bincang dengan roh aneh saat ini.

"Sudahlah, kembali ke topik.. Kau tadi bertanya kan darimana asal kami.." Kata Kurama terputus.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Tampaknya dia sendiri juga cukup antusias dengan roh yang bisa bicara serta apa itu Tailed Beast.

"Kami berasal dari langit atau tempat yang kalian sebut para manusia adalah surga.."

"Kalian datang dari langit? Dari surga?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau bisa mempercayaiku kali ini?" Tanya Kurama dengan tatapan malas.

"Tergantung ceritamu juga sih.. Biar kuputuskan nanti apa ceritamu bisa kupercaya atau tidak yang jelas ceritakan lebih tentang dirimu.." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah…"

Kurama bercerita panjang lebar mengenai dirinya. Pada awalnya ia bersama kedelapan Tailed Beast sendiri juga tak mengerti dan tak tahu apa tujuan mereka diturunkan ke dunia ini tapi yang jelas, setiap Tailed Beast harus memiliki orang yang mereka pilih masing masing untuk dibimbing dan dipilih menjadi seorang raja di masa depan. Entah bagaimana di masa depan mereka harus bisa menentukan sendiri masa depan seperti apa yang akan mereka tempuh. Entah mereka menjadi raja yang bijaksana ataupun menjadi raja yang jahat. Para Tailed Beast tersebut akan bereinkarnasi ke dalam tubuh orang setiap 500 tahun sekali jadi bisa dikatakan orang yang memiliki Kurama sebelum Naruto saat ini sudah meninggal mungkin. Kebanyakan dari orang orang yang memiliki kekuatan dari Tailed Beast menjadi orang yang terkenal di dunia.

"Jadi, Begitu ya? Jadi kau memilihku untuk menjadi raja?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Kurama mengangguk bangga sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia seperti sedang menyombongkan dirinya.

"Jadi, siapa tuanmu sebelum aku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa dia orang yang hebat? Apa dia seorang raja? Apa dia orang yang terkenal? Atau dia adalah pendekar terkuat di dunia ini pada masanya?" Tanya Naruto bertubi tubi.

Kurama hanya diam saat Naruto menanyakan semua pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik diam, Naruto mencoba memanggil manggil roh di depannya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah gelengan kepala dari sang roh.

"Apa maksudnya gelengan kepala barusan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak ingat.. Setiap kali kami bereinkarnasi, ingatan kami semua selalu hilang. Bahkan setelah bertemu di dunia alam reinkarnasi pun jarang bagi kami bisa bertemu lagi setelah masuk ke dalam tubuh orang yang kami pilih.." Jawabnya.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sedetik kemudian ia kecewa dengan jawaban Kurama. Ia tak bisa mengetahui seperti apa orang yang memiliki Kurama sebelum dirinya. Ia terduduk di depan pohon dengan kekecewaannya yang besar.

"Lalu sekarang yang ingin kuketahui adalah… Kenapa kau memilihku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tak ada alasan khusus bagiku untuk memilihmu.. Aku hanya merasa dirimu pantas bagiku," Jawab Kurama singkat.

"Hah!? Hanya alasan pantas!? Mana bisa alasan seperti itu memuaskanku!" Kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah.. Aku ingin kita fokus pada tujuan awalmu untuk dua minggu ke depan!" Kata Kurama.

Naruto teringat kembali kalau dia harus bertarung dua minggu dari sekarang melawan jenius dari Hyuuga yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Dia tak boleh bersantai santai saat ini mengingat yang akan dilawannya adalah seorang jenius dari klan yang ia hormati.

"Kau benar.. Seharusnya saat ini aku fokus pada latihanku dan bukannya bicara denganmu!" Kata Naruto.

"Memang kau harus fokus dengan latihanmu! Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengabaikanku bukan?" Tanya Kurama.

Naruto mengacuhkan Kurama dan sibuk dengan push up nya dan berbagai latihan yang ia lakukan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya. Setelah kekuatan fisiknya meningkat, ia berenca meningkatkan kekuatan sihirnya karena yang ia tahu Neji bukan hanya kuat pada serangan fisiknya tapi serangan sihirnya juuga sangat kuat. Terlebih Neji juga unggul dalam pertarungan jarak dekat namun ia dan Neji keduanya sama sama seorang menggunakan gaya bertarung jarak dekat jadi mau tak mau ia harus lebih kuat dari Neji.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang melatihmu?" Tanya Kurama menawarkan diri.

"Huh!? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku? Kau kan hanya sebuah roh.." Kata Naruto meremehkan.

"Jangan lupa, walaupun aku hanya roh dalam wujud ini tapi aku bisa mengeluarkan sihir yang kuserap dari tubuhmu.." Kata Kurama.

"Dari tubuhku!? Jangan jangan yang menghancurkan sirkulasi sihir di tubuhku sampai kacau empat tahun yang lalu itu karena dirimu!?" Tanya Naruto menebak nebak.

Kurama mengangguk polos seakan tidak punya salah apapun pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Kuramalah alasan ia kehilangan control atas sihir di tubuhnya dan mengakibatkan ia kesulitan dalam naik tingkat jadi tenggelam dalam amarah.

"Kau tahu bagaimana masa yang kuhabiskan empat tahun menjadi seorang pencundang dalam klan!?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berapi api.

Kurama tidak mempedulikannya dan malah asyik dengan gelombang sihir yang ada di tangannya. "Naruto perhatikan ini!" Kata Kurama.

Naruto menoleh ke arah gelombang sihir api yang ada di tangan Kurama. Dia memperhatikan tangan Kurama yang mengumpulkan gelombang sihir itu lalu menjadikannya satu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gelombang sihir yang kuat itu!?" Tanya Naruto.

Kurama tak membalas pertanyaannya dan sibuk mengosentrasikan dan memusatkan sihir di tangannya. Setelah terkumpul cukup energy sihir yang ia ambil dari dalam tubuh Naruto, ia memecah gelombang itu menjadi dua bagian di kedua tangannya

"Perhatikan ini!

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Rebellion**!" Kata Kurama melepaskan ledakan sihir api dari kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Skill macam apa ini!? Apa ini skill tingkat B?" Tanya Naruto menghalau cahaya yang keluar dengan tangannya.

Terciptalah gelombang amukan api yang meratakan pepohonan di sekitar mereka. Tak hanya membakar pepohonan di sekitar mereka tapi memusnahkan sampai habis tak bersisa.

Naruto masih terduduk lemas setelah melihat skill barusan yang dilepaskan Kurama melalui energy sihir dalam tubuhnya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat sihir api sedahsyat ini. Kini ia baru percaya dengan julukan Flame God milik Kurama. Awalnya ia masih mengira kalau itu hanya sekedar candaan dan bahkan sampai tadi sebelum Kurama melepaskan serangan yang memusnahkan pepohonan pepohonan sekitar hingga radius 15 meter, ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang Kurama katakan namun sekarang ia tidak ragu lagi dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kurama.

"Skill apa barusan itu!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah skill api rendahan milikku... Bagaimana?" Tanya Kurama bangga.

"H-Hebat! Sangat hebat! Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat Skill Area yang sehebat ini! Apa ini skill level B atau level A?" Tanya Naruto.

Kurama menggeleng menandakan tak satupun tebakan Naruto benar. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan karena bingung dan wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kalau ia bingung.

"Ini adalah level C.." Jawab Kurama.

Naruto terdiam tak bisa berkata apa apa. " Bagaimana mungkin skill sehebat itu merupakan skill level C!? Kau sedang membohongiku ya!?"

"Buat apa aku membohongimu.. Itu benar benar skill level C kok.." Kata Kurama.

"Tapi yang barusan itu hebat sekali! Seperti bwoosh! Seperti itu!" Kata Naruto sambil memperagakkan apa yang dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri barusan.

Kurama tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya tampak sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan kalau saat ini dia sedang senang.

"Bagaimana bila kukatakan kau bisa mempelajari dalam waktu dua minggu?" Tanya Kurama.

Naruto membuka matanya lebar lebar tidak percaya. Dia seperti sedang melihat dewa di hadapannya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia melangkah mendekati Kurama hingga saat ia sampai tepat di depannya, ia berlutut pasrah kepada Kurama sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Master…" Ucap Naruto.

"Fufufu.. Kau benar ingin mempelajari skill barusan?" Tanya Kurama.

Naruto langsung bangkit dengan cepat dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat tanda ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Kurama barusan.

"Sebelum kau mempelajari Flame Rebellion.. Kau harus mempelajari teknik sihir khusus untuk mengaktifkan sihir sihir api dewa milikku.." Jawab Kurama.

Naruto terdiam ketika mendengarnya. Memang ia tak peduli dengan bagaimana ia mendapatkannya namun ternyata untuk mengaktifkan sihir api dewa milik Kurama pun ia harus mempelajari teknik sihir khusus untuk membuka gerbang lingkaran sihirnya.

"Api dewa!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. Dan untuk mempelajarinya kau butuh waktu dua minggu," Kata Kurama.

"Dua minggu!? Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kecewa.

Kurama heran dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Naruto malah kecewa mendengarnya. Harusnya ia senang karena dalam dua minggu ia bisa mengaktifkan api dewa.

"Kenapa!? Bukankah itu waktu yang cukup sampai pertarunganmu melawan orang bernama Neji itu!?" Tanya Kurama.

"Memang dua minggu cukup untuk mempelajari pengaktifan nya tapi bagaimana dengan skill nya barusan yang juga membutuhkan waktu dua minggu untuk dipelajari!?" Tanya Naruto.

Kurama mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto namun ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya agar Naruto dalam dua minggu bisa mengalahkan si jenius Hyuuga itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Tenang saja.. Setelah kau mempelajari special skill untuk memanipulasi api dewa yaitu **Blaze Commandement**.. kau akan kuberi gulungan skill untuk **Flame Rebellion** , dengan kekuatan khusus ku akan kubuat kau menyelesaikan skill itu dalam waktu satu hari.." Kata Kurama percaya diri.

Saat mendengarnya, kekhawatiran Naruto hilang seketika. Ia menjadi bertambah semangat dengan latihannya demi mengalahkan Neji. Yang pasti ia telah mendapatkan guru yang akan melatihnya hingga ia bisa membawa klan Hyuuga ke kejayaan yang mereka impi impikan.

"Kalau begitu.. Naruto memberi hormat kepada Master!" Kata Naruto sambil berlutut di hadapan Kurama.

"Akan kulatih kau hingga menjadi pendekar tingkat Saint sekalipun… Ah, tidak.. Aku yakin yang kali ini bahkan bisa sampai ke tingkat God.. Tingkatan para dewa," Kata Kurama tersenyum yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Aku harus pulang dan istirahat sekarang saat kulihat matahari sudah tenggelam. Itu menunjukkan saatnya makan malam. Aku benar benar takkan melupakan hari ini serta apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Pertemuanku dengan Kurama hari ini akan merubah nasibku dan akan kubawa klan Hyuuga menuju kekejayaan yang mereka impikan serta mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuaku.

Kurasa saat ini pun ia sedang tertidur di dalam tubuhku. Kurama, roh yang kutemui hari ini. Dia akan membimbingku hingga aku bisa mencapai tingkatan God. Tapi butuh berapa puluh tahun lagi hingga aku bisa mencapai tingkatan itu? Di dunia ini bahkan yang kutahu pernah mencapai tingkatan Saint saja hanyalah leluhur klan Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Madara dan leluhur klan Senju, Senju Hashirama.

Yah, mungkin kata kata Kurama ingin menjadikanku tingkatan God itupun hanya khayalan menurutku. Aku ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Sungguh lelah aku hari ini setelah tadi mendapat pelatihan fisik yang cukup berat dari Kurama. Seakan tubuhku ini serasa mau hancur. Entah metode apa yang dipakainya untuk meningkatkan paksa kekuatan fisik serta kekuatan sihirku tapi yang jelas aku merasa jika kekuatan meningkat drastis hari ini.

Aku yakin jika terus seperti ini dalam waktu dua minggu, aku akan bisa mengalahkan Neji di pertempuran dan mengejutkan seisi klan Hyuuga dengan kemampuanku yang tak hanya kembali tapi juga semakin kuat.

"Apa kau habis selesai berlatih, Naruto?" Tanya seseorang entah darimana ketika aku baru saja sampai di halaman kediaman Hyuuga.

"Siapa disana?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Suara itu menghilang namun akhirnya orang yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan barusan malah menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya berjalan pelan mendekatiku.

"Ehmm… Kurasa tidak begitu baik karena aku harus melawan seseorang yang tak ingin kulawan dua minggu lagi.. kau sendiri?" Tanyaku balik.

"Aku pun begitu.. Tapi aku tidak masalah bila harus menghabisi orang tersebut.. Maksudku yang akan kulawan dua minggu dari sekarang.." Jawabnya.

Aku mendengar ucapan barusan seperti sebuah peringatan bila aku tidak mundur, aku akan menderita saat pertarungan itu berlangsung. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan mundur setelah berjuang sejauh ini dan bertemu Kurama.

"Aku tidak akan mundur, Neji.." Kataku yakin.

Dia tidak merespon kata kataku. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya kalau dia mengancamku, ia berpikir aku akan mundur karena tak satupun dari kami sebenarnya berniat untu bertarung satu sama lain kecuali jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan klan Hyuuga.

"Begitu pula denganku… Naruto.." Jawabnya dingin.

Mata kami saling bertemu, saling menatap. Mungkin ini seperti sebuah salam sebelum pertandingan. Matanya sedingin es saat kulihat pada malam itu, dia tak pernah ragu sedikit pun saat klan menyuruhnya. Begitu pula denganku yang juga takkan mundur saat harus melawannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Kata kami berdua kepada satu sama lain.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya aku update hari ini, maaf klo ada typo dan terima kasih yang udah review. Sorry klo bosen tapi chapter yang ini emang khusus buat perkenalan awal Kurama. Untuk seterusnya bakal lebih banyak adegan epic dan adegan pertarungan mungkin. Aku akan update yang ini secepatnya karena Warrior From The Heaven ini udah jadi prioritas utama aku untuk saat ini tapi jangan lupa kalo bisa sempetin baca fic aku yang satunya wkwkwkwkwk **.** Untuk balasan reviewnya pengennya kalian di dalam fic ini apa di PM satu satu aja? Ini sekaligus buat pertanyaan.. **Jangan lupa review, favorite, follow!**


	3. Api Dewa, Ujian Pemeriksaan Kekuatan

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#3**

 **API DEWA, UJIAN PEMERIKSAAN KEKUATAN**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Demi membalas kebaikan klan Hyuuga karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tua serta klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, Naruto bersumpah akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di dunia. Namun kemampuannya menghilang sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mampukah ia membuktikan pada klan Hyuuga kalau ia sanggup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau habis selesai berlatih, Naruto?" Tanya seseorang entah darimana ketika aku baru saja sampai di halaman kediaman Hyuuga.

"Siapa disana?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Suara itu menghilang namun akhirnya orang yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan barusan malah menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya berjalan pelan mendekatiku.

"Ehmm… Kurasa tidak begitu baik karena aku harus melawan seseorang yang tak ingin kulawan dua minggu lagi.. kau sendiri?" Tanyaku balik.

"Aku pun begitu.. Tapi aku tidak masalah bila harus menghabisi orang tersebut.. Maksudku yang akan kulawan dua minggu dari sekarang.." Jawabnya.

Aku mendengar ucapan barusan seperti sebuah peringatan bila aku tidak mundur, aku akan menderita saat pertarungan itu berlangsung. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan mundur setelah berjuang sejauh ini dan bertemu Kurama.

"Aku tidak akan mundur, Neji.." Kataku yakin.

Dia tidak merespon kata kataku. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya kalau dia mengancamku, ia berpikir aku akan mundur karena tak satupun dari kami sebenarnya berniat untu bertarung satu sama lain kecuali jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan klan Hyuuga.

"Begitu pula denganku… Naruto.." Jawabnya dingin.

Mata kami saling bertemu, saling menatap. Mungkin ini seperti sebuah salam sebelum pertandingan. Matanya sedingin es saat kulihat pada malam itu, dia tak pernah ragu sedikit pun saat klan menyuruhnya. Begitu pula denganku yang juga takkan mundur saat harus melawannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Kata kami berdua kepada satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak biasanya dia semenyebalkan ini. Kurasa aku sudah cukup lama tak bertemu dengannya karena yang kutahu dia sering mengikuti Hiashi-sama untuk pergi ke semacam pertemuan untuk sekedar berbincang bincang dan pertemuan klan klan sihir sebagai perwakilan masa depan klan Hyuuga. Kalau aku sih tidak tertarik dengan pertemuan semacam itu. Yang bisa kulakukan disana hanya duduk dan minum teh sambil mendengar perbincangan orang orang tua. Walau terkadang ketika pembicaraan mereka sudah mulai mengarah ke arah yang serius seperti keadaan politik Kerajaan Konoha saat ini dan tentang sihir sihir yang berkembang sekarang, aku sangat tertarik untuk mendengarnya. Bahkan aku akan merelakan waktu tidurku hanya untuk mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

Kembali ke masalahku sebelumnya. Pada saat itu, aku sudah melihatnya lagi setelah beberapa minggu tak melihatnya dan kurasa kemampuannya juga sudah meningkat semenjak latihan pertarungan terakhir kami dengan kekalahan tentu saja berada di pihakku. Mungkin saat ini tingkatan kekuatannya sudah mencapai tingkat Practioner. Dan seharusnya dengan tingkatannya itu, ia bisa saja diterima ke Akademi Besar Konoha setidaknya begitulah yang dapat kunilai dan seharusnya di wilayah timur Kerajaan Konoha tak ada anak seusianya yang dapat menandinginya itu pun menurut analisaku. Umurnya dan umurku juga tak begitu jauh jaraknya jadi tak masalah jika nantinya ia satu angkatan denganku di Akademi Besar Konoha.

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju ke kamarku yang berada di rumah Hiashi-sama di kediaman Hyuuga. Kediaman Hyuuga seperti wilayah luas untuk tempat tinggal bagi klan Hyuuga. Maklum saja, mereka adalah klan paling terhormat di wilayah timur Kerajaan Hyuuga jadi aku tak begitu terkejut ketika pertama melihat kediaman Hyuuga saat Hiashi-sama membawaku kemari.

'Apa ada sesuatu yang kau khawatirkan?'

"Begitulah.. Aku mengkhawatirkan pertarungan dengan Neji dua minggu lagi.." Jawabku menjawab suara yang entah berasal darimana.

Aku baru menyadarinya kalau ada suara aneh yang muncul entah darimana tapi yang jelas suara itu dapat kudengar dengan jelas tanpa adanya gangguan sedikit pun. Awalnya kurasa itu hanya halusinasiku, namun aku lupa kalau sekarang aku bisa bicara dengan roh aneh yang bersemayam di tubuhku dan mengaku kalau dia adalah semacam Tailed Beast!?

'Apa itu kau yang berbicara, Kurama?' Tanyaku kepada Kurama dalam hati tanpa mengeluarkan suara dari mulutku.

'Begitulah.. Memangnya siapa lagi, bocah!?"

'Tidak bisakah kau untuk tak mengejutkanku.. Itu tadi cukup mengejutkanku.. Kurasa,' Jawabku.

Kurasa kami berdua jadi semacam berbicara lewat telepati. Yang kuketahui kemampuan semacam telepati di Kerajaan Konoha ini hanya dimiliki klan Yamanaka yang berada di wilayah pusat. Ini membuktikan kalau Kurama memang benar bersemayam di tubuhku dan menjadi satu denganku. Ehm.. Kurasa aku tidak akan memilih kalimat 'menjadi satu' mungkin lebih tepatnya bergabung denganku.

"Bisa kau keluar saja dari tubuhku dengan wujud roh dan bicara padaku layaknya aku berbicara dengan seseorang dan bukan seperti bicara dengan hati nuraniku?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa begitu aku tiba di kamarku yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu kutujukan untuk Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuhku.

Setelah adanya Kurama dalam tubuhku, aku jadi bingung untuk melakukan segalanya terlebih jika 24 jam dia selalu mengawasiku bahkan saat aku berada di kamar mandi. Sial sekali.. rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman saat ia berada di dalam tubuhku dan mengetahui segala hal yang kulakukan seharian. Namun dengan adanya dia bersamaku, aku jadi merasa tenang juga sih, dia juga membantuku berlatih hanya pada saat tertentu saja dia membuatku merasa terganggu. Oleh karena itu, aku memintanya keluar dari tubuhku dalam wujud roh saat aku sedang berada di kamar mandi atau saat ada kejadian dengan kondisi serupa.

"Kau merindukan wujud rohku!?" Tanyanya begitu keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

"Tidak juga.. Sejujurnya aku malah sedikit jijik dengan wujud rohmu itu.." Jawabku dengan tatapan jijik yang kuberikan pada Kurama.

"Apa ada yang aneh memangnya di wajahku!? Atau jangan jangan tubuhku mengeluarkan bau?" Tanya Kurama sambil menciumi tubuh rohnya sendiri.

Aku sendiri heran, pertama kenapa dia begitu memperhatikan penampilannya padahal dia itu roh yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh pemiliknya yang tidak lain adalah aku. Kedua, untuk apa dia menciumi tubuhnya sendiri dan khawatir akan bau tubuhnya sedangkan sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki wujud utuh atau yang kumaksud dia hanya memiliki tubuh roh saat ini.

"Kau lupa.. Kau itu roh.." Kataku malas.

Dia berhenti menciumi tubuhnya lalu berpikir sejenak, "Benar juga.." Jawabnya santai.

Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri pasrah. Mulai hari ini kurasa aku akan terjebak dengan roh aneh seumur hidupku hingga nanti aku mati. Tidak buruk juga sih seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Hanya saat tertentu saja dia membuatku merasa terganggu dan selebihnya dia membantuku untuk kembali mendapatkan kejayaanku.

"Apa benar aku harus memanggilmu dan menghormatimu layaknya… 'Master'!?" Tanyaku sambil memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Tentu saja.. Aku ini yang mengajarimu **Blaze Commandement** nantinya!" Kata Kurama.

Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, ada perbedaan signifikan bahkan hanya dengan nama saja. Apa perbedaan antara teknik memanipulasi api yaitu **Blaze Commandement** dengan yang biasa atau **Fire Style**?

"Aku baru menyadarinya.. Master.." Kataku dengan sedikit nada terpaksa.

"Ya.. Ada apa, muridku?" Tanya Kurama senang.

Melihat wajah bangganya saat ini saja sudah ingin membuatku muntah. Dia terlalu lebay sekarang. Padahal beberapa jam lalu saat aku bertemu dengannya, ia kelihatan begitu arogan. Dan akhirnya ia menunjukkan sifat lainnya saat sudah akrab dengan seseorang.

"Aku menyadarinya ketika aku melihat pengendalian apimu.. Dan kualitas api yang kugunakan.."

"Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan pelatihanmu.. Tanyakan saja!" Kata Kurama.

"Aku ingin tahu apa perbedaan **Blaze Commandement** dengan **Fire Style**?" Tanyaku.

Kurama mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menatapku dingin, sungguh tatapan yang tak ingin kulihat karena dengan tatapannya yang seperti dapat memberi rasa terintimidasi tersendiri pada orang orang entah kenapa termasuk aku.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau Blaze Commandement itu bukan tingkatan asli pengendalian api dewa?" Tanya Kurama.

Akhirnya dia mengakuinya juga. Rasa ingin tahuku sudah sedikit terjawab, namun ia masih belum menjelaskan kenapa ia membohongiku.

"Jadi, benar ya?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Sudahlah.. Aku juga ingin tahu darimana kau mengetahui bahwa api yang kuciptakan dengan teknik Blaze Commandement bukanlah api dewa?" Tanya Kurama penasaran sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Kurasa ia kesal karena rahasianya ketahuan. Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau ia pada awalnya memang tak berniat mengajariku teknik pengendalian api dewa dan sekedar memberiku pelatihan untuk menguasai elemen api yang tingkatannya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari elemen api biasa.

"Aku menyadarinya setelah melihat kualitas api yang kau keluarkan.." Jawabku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan dingin. Tampaknya tak begitu bersahabat tapi aku tahu dia takkan bisa menyerangku. Padahal kukira kami sudah jadi Master dan seorang murid dengan hubungan baik tapi ternyata sulit juga. Aku penasaran sekali kenapa sifatnya dapat berubah ubah dengan mudah.

"Kualitas api ya?" Tanya Kurama tersenyum kecil.

"Memang aku memuji skill yang kau gunakan dengan teknik pengendalian **Blaze Commandement**.. Dan jujur saja itu adalah teknik sihir elemen api terkuat yang pernah kulihat sampai sekarang, tapi aku menyadari kalau kualitas apinya yang kumaksud adalah kekuatan penghancur, intensitas cahaya serta suhu panasnya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada api biasa terlebih aku teringat saat aku membaca sebuah buku tentang pengendalian elemen api di perpustakaan Hyuuga dulu.." Ujarku panjang lebar.

Aku memang sering sekali mengunjungi perpustakaan Hyuuga namun aku belum begitu hafal tempat tersebut karena tempatnya yang begitu besar buktinya saja aku tidak akan tahu letak gulungan skill klan Namikaze dan klan Uzumaki jika Hiashi-sama tidak memberitahuku letak dimana gulungan tersebut disimpan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Kurama.

"Sebelum membeberkan analisaku.. Aku tidak tahu benar atau tidaknya, semua teknik yang berasal dari pengendalian elemen api biasa atau Fire Style.. Bisa digunakan semua di dalam pengendalian Blaze Commandement," Jelasku.

Kurama tersenyum lebar kali ini, aku takut jika analisaku ini salah. Yah, paling tidak ini sedikit menenangkan hatiku karena tatapannya sudah tidak seperti tadi lagi. "Darimana kau dapat menyimpulkannya?"

"Skill **Flame Rebellion** yang kau gunakan, sebenarnya juga merupakan skill dalam **Fire Style** dengan tingkatan level yang lebih tinggi di dalam teknik pengendalian **Fire Style** yaitu level B sedangkan di dalam pengendalian **Blaze Commandement** , skill tersebut hanya dikategorikan sebagai skill level C.." Jawabku sambil memegang daguku dengan tangan kananku.

Kurama tersenyum, dan kulihat dari ekspresinya tampaknya kesimpulanku ini tidak salah.

"Tampaknya aku memang tidak salah saat memilihmu sebagai tempatku bersemayam.." Jawab Kurama.

Tentu saja, saat ia belum memasuki tubuhku dan menahan perkembanganku saat itu aku dianggap bocah jenius yang hanya muncul sekali dalam sepuluh tahun.

"Ya.. Benar sekali, jika skill yang ada pada **Fire Style** , semuanya bisa digunakan di **Blaze Commandement** dengan kategori yang lebih rendah namun dengan kualitas yang lebih baik.." Jawab Kurama.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan terakhirnya. "Jadi, tingkatannya memang terpaut cukup jauh antara **Blaze Commandement** dengan **Fire Style**?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja.. Bahkan skill sekelas **Flame Rebellion** level C yang ada pada **Blaze Commandement** lebih kuat daripada versi aslinya yang ada di **Fire Style** dengan kategori kekuatan level B.." Jelas Kurama.

Aku tahu jika **Blaze Commandement** memang sangat kuat tapi tak kusangka perbandingannya akan sejauh itu dengan kekuatan pengendalian elemen api biasa yang digunakan oleh orang awam. Setelah mengetahuinya, niatku untuk belajar dari Kurama semakin besar. Padahal aku tahu jika pengendalian api ini bukanlah pengendalian api sebenarnya dari kekuatan api dewa namun saat mendengar perbedaannya yang begitu besar antara **Blaze Commandement** dengan **Fire Style** membuatku bersemangat sekaligus membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Ini sekaligus membuat rasa penasaranku semakin besar untuk mengetahui seberapa kuatnya teknik pengendalian api dewa yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau semakin tertarik mempelajarinya?" Tanya Kurama kepadaku.

"Tentu saja.." Jawabku bersemangat.

"Tapi ini bukanlah api dewa seperti yang kau harapkan lho.." Kata Kurama.

Aku menggelengkan kepala tanda aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena aku yakin dengan kekuatan ini saja aku bisa mengalahkan Neji dan masuk ke Akademi Besar Konoha bersama Hinata dan Neji kuharap.

"Tidak masalah.. Selama aku bisa mengalahkan Neji dan membawa nama besar klan Hyuuga sebagai klan terkuat di masa depan.." Jawabku dengan senyuman khasku.

"Tapi apa kau yakin tidak ingin mempelajari pengendalian api dewa?" Tanyanya serius.

Aku tahu apa alasannya, kenapa ia membohongiku tentang pengendalian api dewa yang sebenarnya. Kurasa itu karena kemampuanku yang sekarang belum cukup mungkin bahkan tak pernah cukup untuk menguasai penuh pengendalian api dewa walaupun aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa menguasainya.

"Aku rasa kemampuanku saat ini belum cukup.." Jawabku memberi jawaban pada Kurama setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Dia tersenyum saat kulihat wajah rohnya. "Tampaknya tak ada penyesalan di balik penolakan itu.."

"Ya.. Kurasa juga begitu," Jawabku membalikkan badan lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat ia sampai di depan kamar mandi, Kurama masih mengikutinya. "Ada apa lagi? Akum au mandi tahu! Jangan ganggu aku disaat seperti ini! Kau paham kan?"

"Kuberitahu suatu hal, bocah.. Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin mengajarimu api dewa, dan bahkan kau belum tahu apa tujuanku mengajarimu **Blaze Commandement** sebenarnya.." Jawab Kurama.

Ternyata aku sama sekali tak menebak tujuannya sebenarnya dengan pelatihanku.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya mengajariku pengendalian Blaze Commandemet, Kurama?" Tanyaku menoleh ke arahnya lagi sesaat setelah aku baru saja akan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

" **Blaze Commandement** adalah teknik pengendalian dasar dari teknik pengendalian yang lebih tinggi.." Ucapnya terputus.

"Dasar!? Apa maksudmu? Jadi Blaze Commandement hanyalah dasar?" Tanyaku.

Tujuannya masih belum jelas. Namun aku sudah bisa sedikit menebak nebak apa maksudnya.

"Ya.. Tentu saja dasar untuk menguasai teknik pengendalian dewa atau yang biasa disebut…" Ucapnya terputus.

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada saat itu, suasana tenggelam dalam keheningan malam dan di perbincangan kedua mereka tentang latihan yang akan dijalani Naruto.

" **God Blaze Commandement**!?" Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan sedikit terkejut dan penasaran yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Benar sekali.. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu setelah kau menguasai **Blaze Commandement** tapi analisamu itu memaksaku untuk menguak tujuan dasar dari pelatihanmu." Jawab Kurama.

Sepersekian detik Naruto harus memahami ulang tujuan awal Masternya mengajarinya pengendalian api tersebut serta alasan ia membohongi Naruto, jadi tujuannya untuk mengajari Naruto tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak usah terkejut.. Karena kau adalah yang kupilih, aku yakin kau akan melampaui semua orang yang pernah hidup di dunia ini," Kata Kurama.

"Apa kau memang seyakin itu padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

Tersirat rasa tidak percaya diri di hatinya sejak ia kehilangan kemampuannya. Naruto harus kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, ia yang jenius dan diharapkan oleh semua orang karena jika tidak, tak ada gunanya ia berada di Hyuuga lebih lama lagi. Dia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Hiashi-sama, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai penolong dalam hidupnya serta bagi Hinata dan Hanabi, orang orang yang ingin ia lindungi.

"Tentu saja.. Kau adalah orang yang aku pilih, maka dari itu aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya," Jawab Kurama.

Memang Naruto bukanlah orang pertama yang ia pilih tapi dia memiliki firasat bahwa Naruto bahkan akan melampaui orang orang yang telah ia pilih di kehidupan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa walaupun dari semua yang pernah ia pilih, semuanya memiliki bakat yang setara dengan Naruto bahkan di antaranya ada yang lebih namun ia merasakan di dalam hatinya seperti 'inilah saatnya' atau perasaan sejenisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau telah memilihku, Kurama.. Ah, mungkin harus semakin kubiasakan memanggilmu Master," Kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"Karena aku juga yakin bahwa pilihanku yang kali ini bahkan dapat menjadi seorang raja dari segala raja.." Kata Kurama yakin.

Sekilas ia teringat kembali dengan orang orang yang pernah ia pilih ketika melihat Naruto. Walaupun hanya sekilas dan meskipun tak begitu ingat sepenuhnya, ia dapat merasakan jiwa jiwa orang yang telah ia pilih sebelumnya ada di depan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu melebih lebihkanku? Kau pasti juga mengatakan ini kepada semua orang yang kau pilih, kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Rubah merah dengan sembilan ekor ini menatap Naruto serius. Sebenarnya ini tanda bahwa dia memang tidak main main dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku baru kali ini seyakin dan seserius ini dengan orang yang kupilih.." Kata Kurama.

Naruto mendongak ke atas menghadap Kurama. Kurama adalah orang ketiga setelah Hiashi-sama dan Hinata yang benar benar mempercayainya sejak orang tuanya meninggal.

Tangan Naruto bergetar dan Kurama dapat melihat tangannya yang bergetar. Senyum khasnya kembali muncul dari wajahnya dan semangatnya untuk semakin kuat jadi makin besar apalagi setelah ia tahu kalau Kurama benar benar percaya padanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berlatih dengan keras besok, Master atau Kurama atau apalah!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Panggil aku Master!" Kata Kurama sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak usah terlalu memaksa.. Sempat terbesit rasa menyesal saat aku memanggilmu tadi sore dengan Master dan memberimu hormat.. Jika aku tahu kelakuanmu seperti ini mungkin aku akan sedikit berpikir.." Kata Naruto.

Wajah Naruto menampakkan tampang yang sedikit mengejek Kurama. Wajah Kurama tampak menahan amarah.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" Kata Kurama.

"Sudahlah.. Mari kita istirahat dulu sebelum latihan besok, Master!" Kata Naruto tersenyum.

Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan berakhirlah cerita mereka pada malam hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Matahari hari pagi terbit di sebelah timur. Dan kehangatannya menembus jendela kamar Naruto yang masih tertidur saat itu padahal ia memiliki jadwal yang ketat pagi hari ini. Dia harus melewati tes pemeriksaan tingkatan kekuatan hari ini sendirian di aula klan Hyuuga. Kemarin ia tidak mengikuti tes tersebut dikarenakan dipanggil oleh kelima pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Hei, bocah.. Bukankah harusnya kau sudah siap siap jam segini?" Tanya Kurama keluar dari tubuh Naruto dalam bentuk rohnya.

Naruto masih tertidur pulas. Nampaknya ia sedang mimpi indah sampai sampai air liur nya menetes dan ia tak menyadarinya.

'Dasar bocah malas.. Kuakui dia cukup pintar bahkan dapat mengetahui rahasia **Blaze Commandement** yang sebenarnya dengan analisanya tapi sifat malasnya ini..' Gumam Kurama dalam hati.

"Akan kukalahkan kau Neji!" Kata Naruto mengigau sendiri.

Kurama menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya membangunkan Naruto sekarang. Tubuh Naruto tidak bisa diam saat sedang tertidur dan itu mengakibatkan tempat tidurnya pun terlihat sangat berantakan. Seharusnya saat ia terbangun nanti, ia juga takkan terkejut dengan keadaan tempat tidurnya.

Walaupun kelakuannya seperti itu tapi dia selalu menjaga kebersihan kamarnya. Gulungan gulungan skill yang ia simpan di dalam kamarnya serta lembaran lembaran kertas penting dan buku bukunya tertata rapi.

"Bangun, bocah! Bukankah hari ini kau ada tes penilaian tingkatan kekuatan?" Tanya Kurama sambil mencoba membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Naruto terbangun seketika namun pandangannya masih kabur, kesadarannya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Namun setelah ia mengetahui jam berapa saat ini, dia terkejut.

"Hah!? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku!? Aku ada tes hari ini!" Kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu beberapa kali.. Tapi tak kusangka tidurmu sangat nyenyak bahkan sampai mengigau," Kata Kurama.

"Arghhh.. Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan siap siap dulu! Kurasa Hiashi-sama dan Hinata juga sudah menungguku untuk sarapan bersama!" Kata Naruto langsung keluar dari balik selimutnya dan mengambil handuknya. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari keluar kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kurama hanya bisa menonton Naruto dari jauh dengan tatapan pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, ia segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap siap. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan sarapan bersama petinggi petinggi klan hari ini, karena hari ini memang ada pertemuan dengan petinggi petinggi klan pula di kediaman Hiashi-sama. Bahkan pagi ini pun ia belum melihat Hinata ataupun Hanabi adiknya. Dia sedikit merapikan rambut pirang spiky nya. Dan setelah bersiap siap, ia tampak lebih rapi dan lebih tampan dari biasanya setidaknya itu menurutnya.

'Akhirnya…' Kata Naruto dalam hati ketika ia sampai di ruang makan kediaman Hiashi.

Seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya baik Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi ataupun petinggi petinggi klan lainnya. Ruang makan rumah Hiashi atau tempat tinggalnya sekarang memang sangat besar. Dari semua pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya, dia terpusat pada Neji yang saat ini pandangannya tertuju padanya.

'Dia disini juga..' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Neji memang tinggal sendirian semenjak orang tuanya meninggal namun terkadang ia menginap di rumah Hiashi, pamannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Neji. Dia melewati Hinata, Hanabi dan Hiashi. "Pagi Hiashi-sama, Hinata, Hanabi.." Sapa Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Hiashi-jiisan.." Jawab Hiashi.

"Pagi, Naruto-oniisan…" Lanjut Hinata dan Hanabi yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

Naruto menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah Neji. Sedangkan Neji sendiri sedang menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya tanpa ada maksud apapun, mungkin ia hanya ingin mengobrol seputar pertarungannya dua minggu lagi.

"Pagi, Neji.." Sapa Naruto.

"Pagi, Naruto.." Balas Neji.

Naruto tak menoleh ke arah Neji begitupula dengan Neji. Namun keduanya sama sama menunjukkan senyum menantang saat mereka berdua menyantap makanan mereka masing masing. Tampak beberapa petinggi menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan curiga karena tak biasanya dua lawan yang akan bertarung saat ini malah sedang makan bersama dan tampak tak ada hawa persaingan di antara keduanya.

'Mereka tampak akrab seperti biasa..' Kata Hiashi dalam hati sambil melirik kea rah mereka berdua yang tengah jadi pusat perhatian.

"Naruto-oniisan, jangan lupakan tes pemeriksaan tingkat kekuatanmu hari ini!" Kata Hanabi.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja.. Kurasa kemarin aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit motivasi dan aku yakin kekuatanku sudah meningkat hari ini," Jawab Naruto santai sambil menyantap makanannya.

Hiashi tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dan menyantap makanannya lahap. Petinggi petinggi Hyuuga lainnya yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto barusan tampak mulai membuka perbincangan dengan petinggi yang ada di sebelahnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti meremehkan Naruto mengingat kemampuannya tak seperti dulu lagi.

'Naruto-oniisan..' Kata Hinata dalam hati.

Neji tersenyum tenang, tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini mengenai lawan tandingnya dua minggu lagi.

"Apa motivasi saja cukup untuk tes kemampuannya?"

"Terakhir kali dia masih berada di tingkatan Newbie level 3.."

"Padahal rata rata pemuda klan Hyuuga seumurannya sudah berada di tingkatan Newbie level 6-7.."

"Jika dia tidak bisa mencapai level 6 Newbie, ini akan membuat malu klan Hyuuga yang merekrutnya ke klan Hyuuga dengan terhormat.."

Kalimat kalimat itulah yang diucapkan para petinggi kepada petinggi lainnya yang duduk di sebelahnya saat berada di ruang makan tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-oniisan! Hinata dan Hanabi akan selalu mempercayai dan mendukungmu!" Kata Hinata memberi semangat.

"Jiisan juga akan mendukungmu, Naruto!" Kata Hiashi memberi semangat dengan bisikan.

Naruto mengangguk yakin. Dia sangat berterima kasih karena Hinata, Hanabi dan Hiashi-sama masih mau mendukungnya meskipun mereka tahu kalau kemampuannya yang dulu sudah hilang dan ia yang sekarang takkan bisa kembali seperti dulu… Setidaknya itu yang terjadi jika tak ada Kurama. Tapi saat ini ia bersama dengan Kurama yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.

'Tenang saja, Naruto.. Seharusnya setelah sirkulasi sihirmu kembali normal setelah empat tahun.. kekuatan yang kau simpan atau kau pendam saat sirkulasi sihirmu tersumbat saat itu akan meningkatkan tingkatanmu sekarang..' Kata Kurama.

Naruto mendengar suara Kurama dari dalam tubuhnya. Sebelum kemari dia sudah diberitahu Kurama akan hal itu namun energi yang bisa ia serap dari energi yang ia pendam saat sirkulasi sihirnya terhambat selama empat tahun untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya hanya sekitar seperlima nya.

'Aku tak tahu seberapa jauh tingkatanmu saat ini jika dulu sirkulasi sihirmu normal tapi aku yakin setelah menerima latihan selama sehari kemarin dengan metode khusus yang hanya bisa kupakai disaat tertentu itu pasti meningkatkan kekuatanmu dengan pesat.. paling tidak kau aman atau berada di rata rata..' Kata Kurama.

Naruto tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya malah ia tampak sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Dia ingin lebih dan lebih kuat agar jaraknya dan Neji juga tak terpaut begitu jauh.

Dan begitulah sarapan di pagi hari dan pertemuan singkat para petinggi klan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Kini adalah saatnya tes pemeriksaan tingkatan kekuatan khusus untuk Naruto. Para petinggi serta pemimpin klan, Hiashi.. sudah berada di aula klan Hyuuga yang ramai akan pengunjung yang tertarik melihat tes tersebut. Tak biasanya dalam dua minggu diadakan dua kali pemeriksaan. Terlebih para penonton yang merupakan penduduk dari kota kota wilayah timur Kerajaan Konoha ingin melihat tingkat kekuatan pemuda yang akan melawan Neji dua minggu lagi.

"Apa kabar, Hiashi-san?" Sapa seorang tamu penting klan Hyuuga.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" Balas Hiashi ramah.

Memang banyak sekali tamu hari ini hanya untuk melihat tes kekuatan untuk Naruto. Alasan tamu tamu penting itu datang hari ini adalah untuk melihat seberapa kuatnya lawan Neji dua minggu lagi.

Klan Hyuuga memang sudah menyebarkan berita bahwa pertarungan ini bisa menjadi pertarungan yang menentukan masa depan klan. Dan pertarungan ini digadang gadang akan menjadi pertarungan besar di wilayah timur bagi pemuda pemuda seusia mereka (Naruto dan Neji).

Namun acara hari ini bukan hanya itu saja, karena tampaknya Neji juga akan bertarung melawan beberapa petarung luar seusianya yang mengajaknya duel untuk menentukan siapa pemuda usia dibawah 16 tahun yang terkuat di wilayah timur. Maklum saja, Neji sudah menjadi sangat terkenal bukan hanya di wilayah timur tapi juga di Kerajaan Konoha sebagai calon penerus pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Tak kusangka penontonnya sebanyak ini.." Kata Naruto melihat ke seluruh aula besar klan Hyuuga yang biasa dipakai untuk melatih pemuda pemuda klan Hyuuga.

Sedikitnya ada 500 penduduk yang menonton dan puluhan tamu penting klan Hyuuga. Dan tentu saja ini membuat Naruto sedikit tidak percaya diri karena ditonton oleh orang banyak yang meremehkannya tentu saja.

"Naruto silahkan pergi menuju tugu kekuatan.." Kata salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga.

"Baik.." Jawabnya.

Dia berjalan menuju ke tengah, tempat berdirinya sebuah tugu besar yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengukur secara rinci seberapa besar kekuatan sihir seseorang.

Dan seluruh pandangan tertuju kepada dirinya. Tak ada sorakan atau hinaan. Suasananya sangat tenang, mereka kelihatan sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto yang akan melawan Neji dua minggu lagi. Maklum jika tak ada yang mengenal Naruto diluar klan karena selama ini, dia menjalani segala tes selalu tertutup dari khalayak ramai, tidak seperti saat ini.

'Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mentransferkan kekuatan sihirku ke tugu ini.." Kata Naruto mencoba untuk tenang.

Dan dari tempat Hinata menonton bersama Hanabi dan Neji.

'Naruto-oniisan, berusahalah!' Kata Hinata dalam hati.

Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, ia tahu kalau Hinata tengah mencemaskan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto sudah bersiap di depan tugu pengukur kekuatan itu. Dia melentangkan tangan ke depan dengan telapak tangan terbuka menghadap ke arah tugu kekuatan.

'Sekarang, Naruto!' Kata Hiashi dalam hati khawatir dari tempatnya duduk.

Naruto menyalurkan kekuatan sihirnya pada tugu kekuatan dengan tenang. Pandangan seluruh penonton saat ini tertuju padanya yang tengah menyalurkan kekuatan.

'Lebih kuat! Lebih kuat!' Kata Naruto ketika melihat tingkatannya sendiri.

Di tugu tersebut sudah muncul lambing tingkatan Newbie level 6! Dan itu artinya dia sudah berada di zona aman klan Hyuuga. Hinata dan Hanabi tampak gembira melihatnya begitu juga Hiashi yang tampak tersenyum. Meskipun ia senang dengan tingkatan Naruto saat ini, dia masih belum bisa bernafas leg ajika Naruto belum dapat mengejutkan seisi klan Hyuuga dan para tamu penting yang datang untuk melihat seberapa kuat lawan Neji dua minggu lagi.

'Level 6! Kau berhasil Naruto!' Kata Kurama yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau berhasil, Naruto-oniisan.." Kata Hanabi senang.

"Naruto-oniisan…" Kata Hinata sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya lega.

Neji belum menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Menurutnya dengan tingkatan kekuatan seperti itu masih belum cukup untuk melawannya dua minggu lagi. Yah meskipun dia sedikit terkejut karena Naruto sudah berkembang pesat sejak terakhir kali dia melakukan tes.

'Kenapa dia belum menghentikannya!?' Tanya Neji dalam hati.

Naruto masih belum berhenti menyalurkan kekuatannya. Seluruh penonton tampak kecewa dengan tingkatan Naruto yang hanya sekedar rata rata meskipun ada juga dari mereka yang tampak kagum.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Berusaha juga ada batasnya, kan?"

"Bukankah itu sudah batasan kekuatannya saat ini ya?"

Penonton mulai bingung dan saling bertanya satu sama lain ketika Naruto belum juga menghentikan kegiatannya menyalurkan kekuatannya. Begitu pula para petinggi yang juga sudah geram dengan Naruto karena tak juga menghentikannya meskipun saat ini ia sudah aman dari para petinggi.

"Kenapa dia belum berhenti? Bukankah itu tingkatannya?" Tanya tamu penting yang duduk di sebelah Hiashi.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin saja ia belum selesai.." Jawab Hiashi yang juga bingung sebenarnya.

Sementara itu di tempat Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji menonton. Neji mencoba mengamati apa yang dilakukan Naruto sedangkan Hinata dan Hanabi bertanya tanya apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Naruto-oniisan! Kau membuat para petinggi marah meskipun kau sudah sedikit mengejutkan mereka!" Kata Hanabi berbisik dari jauh.

"Apa yang Naruto-oniisan lakukan? Bukankah sudah selesai?" Tanya Hinata.

Neji menyadari bahwa tingkat kekuatannya sudaah bertambah menjadi Newbie level 7. Tak pernah disangka kalau kekuatan sihirnya akan meningkat saat kegiatan pemeriksaan itu sendiri dilaksanakan.

"Tidak, dia belum selesai!" Kata Neji pada Hinata.

Semua orang akhirnya menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada tingkatan kekuatan Naruto yang sudah berada di level 7. Para penonton mulai bersorak karena terkejut.

"Wah! Tak pernah kulihat kalau kekuatannya akan berubah saat pemeriksaan!"

"Iya! Apakah dia memiliki kekuatan besar!?"

"Apa dia bisa menyaingi Neji!?"

Kalimat kalimat itu mulai keluar dari mulut penonton yang terpukau dengan kekuatan Naruto saat ini. Para petinggi malah tak bisa bergerak karena terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka kalau kekuatan sihir akan meningkat saat pemeriksaan karena bisanya pada percobaan pertama, tugu sihir sudah menerima kekuatan maksimal seseorang pada saat itu juga. Itu artinya kekuatan Naruto pulih perlahan lahan atau kembali secara bertahap pada saat itu juga.

"I-I-Ini keajaiban!" Kata salah satu petinggi.

"Batas kekuatannya meningkat saat sedang dalam pemeriksaan!"

Di tempat Hiashi bersama dengan para tamu penting yang datang.

"Ada apa ini, Hiashi-san!?" Tanya para tamu terkejut.

"Entahlah.. Saya juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini," Hiashi melihat Naruto dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

Naruto masih terus meningkatkan tingkat kekuatannya saat ini yang sudah menembus tingkatan Newbie level 8 dengan paksa. Dia sudah berkeringat banyak namun ia belum juga menghentikan kegiatannya menyalurkan kekuatan sihirnya pada tugu kekuatan.

'Lebih kuat! Lampaui batasannya! Jauh lebih kuat lagi!' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Ekspresi wajahnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa saat ini ia tengah berusaha mati matian meningkatkan tingkatan kekuatan sihirnya pada tugu kekuatan.

"Kau selalu seperti ini.. Kau selalu dan akan tetap menjadi rivalku, Kau selalu berusaha hingga kau melampaui batasannya! Pada akhirnya bukannya aku yang semakin menjauh namun kau yang semakin mendekatiku!" Kata Neji dalam hati bersemangat.

'A-A-Aku… akan… mengalahkanmu, Neji..' Kata Naruto dalam hati saat menoleh kea rah Neji.

Naruto terus berusaha meningkatkannya hingga akhirnya ia tergeletak pingsan saat suara sorakan dukungan bergema disana. Dan pada saat ia jatuh pula, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Tingkatan kekuatannya mengejutkan seluruh petinggi klan Hyuuga beserta tamu tamu penting yang ada disana. Hinata hampir menangis melihatnya, sedangkan Neji malah tersenyum bersemangat melihat tingkatan kekuatan Naruto sekarang.

"Dia berada di tingkatan itu dalam satu hari.." Kata Hiashi terpukau tidak… dia sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

Di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mendapati tingkatan kekuatan Naruto saat pemeriksaan ini sudah jauh dari perkiraannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tugu kekuatan menunjukkan bahwa Naruto berada pada tingkatan Newbie level 10…

TBC

Akhirnya update juga.. Dan untuk merayakan tamatnya salah satu manga favorite ku yaitu Yamada-kun nin 7 no Majo, aku ngebuat chapter yang ini sebanyak 5000 word.

Info untuk chapter#4:

Kelihatannya udah sampe pertarungan Naruto lawan Neji..

 **Jangan lupa review, fav, foll!**


	4. Jenius Yang Terbangun

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#4**

 **JENIUS YANG TERBANGUN**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Demi membalas kebaikan klan Hyuuga karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tua serta klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, Naruto bersumpah akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di dunia. Namun kemampuannya menghilang sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mampukah ia membuktikan pada klan Hyuuga kalau ia sanggup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-I-Ini keajaiban!" Kata salah satu petinggi.

"Batas kekuatannya meningkat saat sedang dalam pemeriksaan!"

Di tempat Hiashi bersama dengan para tamu penting yang datang.

"Ada apa ini, Hiashi-san!?" Tanya para tamu terkejut.

"Entahlah.. Saya juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini," Hiashi melihat Naruto dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

Naruto masih terus meningkatkan tingkat kekuatannya saat ini yang sudah menembus tingkatan Newbie level 8 dengan paksa. Dia sudah berkeringat banyak namun ia belum juga menghentikan kegiatannya menyalurkan kekuatan sihirnya pada tugu kekuatan.

'Lebih kuat! Lampaui batasannya! Jauh lebih kuat lagi!' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Ekspresi wajahnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa saat ini ia tengah berusaha mati matian meningkatkan tingkatan kekuatan sihirnya pada tugu kekuatan.

"Kau selalu seperti ini.. Kau selalu dan akan tetap menjadi rivalku, Kau selalu berusaha hingga kau melampaui batasannya! Pada akhirnya bukannya aku yang semakin menjauh namun kau yang semakin mendekatiku!" Kata Neji dalam hati bersemangat.

'A-A-Aku… akan… mengalahkanmu, Neji..' Kata Naruto dalam hati saat menoleh kea rah Neji.

Naruto terus berusaha meningkatkannya hingga akhirnya ia tergeletak pingsan saat suara sorakan dukungan bergema disana. Dan pada saat ia jatuh pula, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Tingkatan kekuatannya mengejutkan seluruh petinggi klan Hyuuga beserta tamu tamu penting yang ada disana. Hinata hampir menangis melihatnya, sedangkan Neji malah tersenyum bersemangat melihat tingkatan kekuatan Naruto sekarang.

"Dia berada di tingkatan itu dalam satu hari.." Kata Hiashi terpukau tidak… dia sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

Di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mendapati tingkatan kekuatan Naruto saat pemeriksaan ini sudah jauh dari perkiraannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tugu kekuatan menunjukkan bahwa Naruto berada pada tingkatan Newbie level 10…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun di kamarnya saat pagi hari. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya pada pagi hari itu adalah Hinata yang tertidur saat menjaganya. Matanya masih harus menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari di pagi itu dan kesadarannya juga belum kembali sepenuhnya dari tidurnya itu.

"Ugh.. Apa yang terjadi? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pusing.

Sedangkan hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah saat terakhir ia melakukan ujian pemeriksaan kekuatan di aula klan Hyuuga dan ditonton oleh banyak penduduk kota wilayah timur Kerajaan Konoha serta tamu tamu penting klan Hyuuga.

Ia melepas selimutnya lalu berdiri dan membuka jendela di kamarnya tanpa mencoba berisik agar tidak membangunkan Hinata yang sedang tertidur di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

'Apa mungkin Hinata menjagaku semalaman?' Tanyanya dalam hati dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Ia menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas. Tak tega ia membangunkannya atau mungkin ia takut untuk membangunkannya karena ia pasti akan dimarahi habis habisan oleh gadis itu karena tes kemarin, ia terlalu memaksakan diri hingga pingsan.

Terakhir yang dia ingat, dia pingsan setelah berhenti menyalurkan energy kekuatannya pada tugu kekuatan lalu ia terjatuh sambil menoleh ke arah Neji yang menontonnya dari jauh. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak begitu mengingat hasil ujian kemarin.

"Bagaimana dengan ujiannya?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa ketika ia melihat keluar jendela.

Pagi hari itu terasa lebih menyegarkan daripada hari hari biasanya. Dan dari jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai kedua kediaman Hiashi yang bak kastil seorang pemimpin wilayah, ia melihat banyak sekali penduduk yang berkumpul di depan gerbang masuk (gerbang yang bentuknya seperti masa masa jaman china atau jepang kuno, cuma sekedar kasih tahu biar ada bayangan bentuknya seperti apa).

"Ada apa ya ramai ramai seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Ia lalu teringat tak lama kemudian. Dia melupakan Kurama yang ada di tubuhnya dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

'Oi, Kurama… Master… Roh aneh.. atau apalah! Kau sudah bangun?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil memegang perutnya.

Dia berkonsentrasi penuh saat menanyakan itu dalam hatinya. Ia tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Kurama, dan tak lama berselang makhluk yang dimaksud Naruto sudah ada di sebelahnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kurama dalam bentuk roh yang terbang atau melayang di samping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya lalu kembali melihat ke perutnya. "Ah.. Sudahlah…. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kurama menyipitkan matanya. Mungkin ia berpikir 'apa tak salah kau menanyakan itu padaku?' Sedetik kemudian Naruto menyadari kalau roh yang selalu bersamanya itu baik baik saja.

"Kau baik baik saja, kan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja.. Memangnya kau kira aku ini siapa?" Balasnya sombong.

Setelah itu, tak satupun dari keduanya yang membuka pembicaraan. Tak ada satupun hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kurama, sedangkan untuk Naruto… dia ingin menanyakan hasil ujian kemarin namun dia terlalu takut mendengar hasilnya. Dia memang benar benar tak mengingat hasil ujian kekuatan kemarin selain ia berhasil mencapai level 6 Newbie.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Tanyakan saja!" Tanya Kurama tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto dan malah asyik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Naruto masih tampak ragu ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Bagaimana dengan hasil kamarin?"

Kurama menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah heran bercampur bosan.

"Kemarin? Kemarin tak terjadi apa apa, bukan?" Tanya Kurama.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Itu! Tentang ujian kemarin!"

Kurama terheran saat Naruto menyebut kata ujian kemarin. Akhirnya ia sadar kalau Naruto tidak tahu seberapa lamanya kah dia tertidur sejak ujian kekuatan pada hari itu.

"Bukan kemarin.. tepatnya dua hari yang lalu," Jawab Kurama santai.

"Sama saja.. kata 'kemarin' itu fleksibel, ja- Eh..!? Tunggu dulu.. dua hari katamu?" Tanya Naruto tersadar dengan ucapan Kurama barusan. Ia tak bergerak sedikit pun karena terkejut.

Kurama menatap Naruto heran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak peduli dan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto dengan santainya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku!?" Tanya Naruto berteriak.

Teriakannya cukup keras untuk membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Hinata sedikit terkejut, ia mengusap matanya lalu ia melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri sehat di depan jendela.

"N-N-Naruto-niisan!?" Tanya Hinata terbata bata.

Naruto sadar kalau sang putri Hyuuga itu kini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terbayang dua tiga kejadian yang akan menimpanya setelah ini saat sang putri Hyuuga itu sadar apa yang sudah terjadi.

"H-Hinata.. Yo!" Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum palsu.

Tangan Hinata bergetar, tiba tiba air matanya mengalir dari bola matanya yang indah itu. Dia berdiri dan berlari lalu memeluk Naruto tiba tiba. Naruto sendiri awalnya takut karena yang ia kira akan dipukul justru ia mendapat sebuah pelukan dari sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu agar bisa bersaing dengan Neji-niisama!?" Tanya Hinata.

'Neji-niisama!?' Naruto mendengarnya sedikit geram dan sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa khwatirnya aku!" Kata Hinata sambil menangis di pelukan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika tahu Hinata ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkannya sampai sang gadis Hyuuga ini menjaga dirinya selama dua hari penuh.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa… Tenang saja! Aku ini kuat, jadi hal semacam itu, bukanlah apa apa bagiku!" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Dia tersenyum senang karena Hinata benar benar mengkhawatirkannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Kurama dari dalam tubuhnya menahan tawanya saat melihat adegan itu.

'Kurasa inilah yang membuatku menyukai Hinata.. Tapi, kurasa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak barunya selama empat tahun ini. Bisa dikatakan kalau rasa sukaku padanya ini bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Terbesit rasa kecewa dan sedih dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang ia pendam sejak empat tahun yang lalu mungkin takkan terbalaskan apalagi jika mengingat bahwa Hinata adalah putri pemimpin klan Hyuuga saat ini. Dan sekarang ini, dia bukanlah siapa siapa kecuali orang terakhir dari klannya yang numpang tinggal di rumah teman baik ayahnya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Hinata lalu ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang walaupun Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu.

"Jika keadaan Naruto-niisan sudah baik, segeralah turun untuk sarapan bersama ayah, Hanabi dan Neji-niisama!" Kata Hinata.

Kembali ia mendengar kata Neji-niisama yang membuatnya tambah geram. "Kenapa kau memanggil Neji dengan niisama sedangkan denganku hanya Naruto-niisan!?" Tanya Naruto dengan amarahnya yang konyol.

"Ahahahaha.. Jadi, Naruto-niisan cemburu dengan Neji-niisama ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil tertawa.

Naruto langsung mengelaknya karena terkejut terlebih wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. "Tidak… Tidak.. Bukan begitu! Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja kenapa…?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Ah.. Sudahlah! Lupakan saja, apa yang kukatakan tadi padamu! Jika kupikir pikir itu adalah hal yang sangat konyol!" Kata Naruto berjalan menuju ke pintu kamarnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Hinata terheran dengan sikap Naruto yang aneh. Lalu tak berselang lama, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah menahan malu.

"Aku lupa jika ini kamarku.. Aku ingin bersiap siap! Bisa kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang..?" Tanya Naruto menahan malu.

Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto sambil menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah disana. Setelah itu, Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di pintu tersebut. Ia memandang sendu ke bawah sambil teringat kembali perasaannya pada Hinata yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'Haruskah seperti ini nasibku..?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari, saat ini Hinata juga tengah bersandar di pintu masuk bagian luar kamar Naruto dengan senyuman hangat dan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah bersiap siap sebelum sarapan agar ia tidak terlihat buruk di depan Hinata dan yang lainnya.

Di ruang makan kediaman Hiashi, ia sudah ditunggu oleh Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji yang sudah lebih dulu menyantap sarapan mereka. Tak ada yang aneh di pagi hari itu. Naruto melangkah biasa menuju kursinya biasa duduk untuk makan.

"Pagi, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi, Hinata dan…" Sapa Naruto terputus ketika bola matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk tenang sambil menyantap makanannya.

"…Neji,"

Hinata, Hanabi dan Hiashi membalas salam Naruto di pagi hari itu sedangkan Neji hanya mengangguk. Setelah dirasanya semua baik baik saja dan tampak normal normal saja, ia menarik kursinya lalu duduk dan menikmati makanannya.

'Tak satupun dari mereka yang membahas ujianku..' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Dia melirik ke arah Hinata lalu Hanabi kemudian Hiashi dan terakhir secara terpaksa ia melirik ke arah Neji. Dan tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

'Ah.. Aku lupa, saat ini kita sedang makan.. Tidak baik untuk bicara saat kita sedang makan, bukan?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Walaupun begitu, sarapan pada pagi hari itu diakhiri dengan obrolan atau guyonan mereka saat itu. Jarang sekali mereka dapat bercanda bersama terutama saat ada Naruto dan juga ada Neji di dalam obrolan tersebut.

"Ah.. Kau benar, Hanabi! Menurutku, Hinata juga tambah gemuk sekarang!" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa bersama Hanabi mengejek Hinata.

"Aku tidak gemuk!" Bantah Hinata.

Hiashi hanya ikut ikutan tertawa bersama dengan Naruto dan Hanabi. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka yang masih seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya dia berniat membahas suatu hal yang penting dan itu mengenai hasil ujian Naruto dua hari yang lalu namun ia takut jika ia membahas itu sekarang, canda tawa pada pagi hari ini akan selesai saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan menggoda Hinata terus, Naruto, Hanabi.." Kata Hiashi.

"Ha'i.." Jawab mereka berdua patuh.

Neji melihat suasananya dan tampaknya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membahas tentang ujian Naruto dua hari yang lalu. "Umm.. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai ujian Naruto dua hari yang lalu,"

Pandangan semuanya tertuju pada Neji. Mereka terkejut Neji akan membahas sesuatu karena jarang sekali ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik terlebih saat ini yang membuatnya tertarik adalah Naruto. Wajar saja jika mungkin ia tertarik, karena Naruto akan berhadapan dengannya kurang dari dua minggu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Neji?" Tanya Hiashi sambil meminum tehnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada Naruto.." Kata Neji.

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika Neji mengatakan kalau ia ingin langsung bertanya pada calon lawannya. Dalam kepalanya Naruto teringat kalau Neji memang tak pernah ragu ragu untuk bertanya jika sudah tertarik akan suatu hal. Memang itu sifat alaminya yang sudah diketahui seluruh orang yang ada di ruang makan saat itu.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bahas?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencapai tingkat itu dari Newbie level 3 dalam waktu satu hari?" Tanya Neji langsung ke intinya.

Sepertinya dia berniat membuka metode latihan Naruto untuk dipelajari olehnya sendiri. Sejak kemarin saat Naruto masih tertidur, ia sudah diselimuti oleh rasa penasarannya akan metode latihan yang digunakan Naruto dalam satu malam.

'Gawat.. Dia memang tidak segan segan ya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil meneguk tehnya.

Neji menunggu jawaban Naruto. Dan sebenarnya Hiashi, Hinata dan Hanabi juga penasaran dengan metode latihan yang digunakan Naruto untuk mencapai tingkatan itu dalam waktu satu malam.

"Ah.. Sebenarnya itu karena sirkulasi sihirku yang sudah pulih karena skill dari klan Uzumaki yang kutemukan.. Dan energy kekuatanku yang tersimpan selama 4 tahun itu karena terhambat salurannya akhirnya lepas dan membuatku langsung berada pada tingkatan itu.." Jawab Naruto asal, walaupun sebenarnya jawabannya juga bukan sepenuhnya merupakan sebuah kebohongan. Ia hanya tak mengatakan kalau hanya seperlima energy kekuatannya saja yang kembali.

"Begitu ya? Masuk akal juga," Jawab Neji berpikir sambil memegangi dagunya.

Jawaban Naruto tampaknya bisa memuaskan keingintahuan Neji. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri sampai sekarang belum ingat sudah sampai tingkatan apa ia sekarang karena saat ia bertanya pada Kurama.. jawaban yang ia dapat adalah.. 'cari tahu saja sendiri'.

'Untung saja dia percaya dengan alasan yang kubuat..' Kata Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di arena pertarungan," Kata Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan untuk berlatih mungkin.

'Dia akan berlatih, kalau begitu.. aku juga akan berlatih bersama Kurama,' Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil melihat kepergian Neji.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Hiashi-sama, Hinata, Hanabi.. Aku akan berlatih untuk persiapanku melawan Neji.."

Baru saja Neji pergi dan sekarang Hiashi, Hinata serta Hanabi terperangah melihat sikap keduanya yang sama saja gila untuk berlatih. Tak terasa hanya sekitar satu menit saja, pembicaraan dan candaan di pagi hari itu selesai begitu saja.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita berlatih, Kurama!" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Kurama yang baru saja keluar dari tubuh Naruto

Dia berniat untuk pergi ke hutan dan segera memulai latihannya bersama Kurama. Selama latihannya ia teringat sampai mana tingkatannya sekarang karena diberitahu oleh Kurama. Tentu saja ketika mengingatnya, ia sangat senang dan walaupun banyak pujian dari orang orang sebenarnya dia bukanlah tipe orang yang gila akan pujian ataupun popularitas. Ia tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya asalkan ia bisa menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di dalam hutan tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Kurama. Dilihat dari situasinya, tampaknya ia sudah banyak mengeluarkan sihir. Pohon pohon di sekitarnya juga sudah banyak yang musnah oleh sihir apinya.

Dia merasa kalau latihannya ini tidaklah percuma. Dia mengikuti segala hal yang diajarkan dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kurama agar ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Paling tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Neji dan bisa masuk ke akademi besar Konoha.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Neji juga berlatih untuk membuat dirinya lebih kuat lagi setelah ia tahu kalau kekuatan Naruto kembali. Hyuuga adalah klan dengan sihir elemen angin sebagai andalannya. Dalam pertempuran ini jelas kalau api menang melawan angina namun kemampuan bertarung sang pangeran Hyuuga ini dapat menutupi kelemahannya sendiri terhadap elemen api.

Begitulah yang mereka lakukan sehari hari sejak hari itu. Dan tak terasa hari yang dinantikan pun tiba juga, dan hari ini saatnya bagi mereka berdua bertemu di atas arena pertarungan.

Naruto tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi, dapat dilihat dari keadaannya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Hari ini.. aku tidak akan kalah lagi olehnya setelah sekian lama.." Kata Naruto bertekad sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja… Jika kau kalah, kau hanya akan membuatku malu jika bertemu dengan orang lain yang memiliki Tailed Beast seperti diriku!" Kata Kurama tiba tiba keluar dari tubuh Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti tapi yang tak ia mengerti, kenapa selalu saja saat ia sedang ingin bicara sendiri malah roh aneh satu ini yang menjawabnya.

"Biar kuingatkan Naruto! Aku tidak akan membantumu dalam pertarungan ini!" Kata Kurama memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja! Justru aku akan marah jika kau malah menganggu dan ikut campur dalam pertarunganku melawan Neji!" Kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan ke arah Kurama.

Keduanya memang sama keras kepalanya namun dibalik kata kata mereka barusan, keduanya saling tersenyum saat membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi nanti di arena pertandingan.

'Tunggu saja… Akan kubuat para petinggi tua klan Hyuuga itu mengakui kemampuanku!' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah hari dan semua orang sudah menunggu di arena pertarungan Naruto melawan Neji yang ada di aula klan Hyuuga. Disana sudah berkumpul banyak penduduk yang menonton baik yang ingin mendukung Neji, Naruto ataupun yang sekedar hanya ingin menonton.

Sedangkan di tempat kehormatan, Hiashi dan para petinggi klan serta tak lupa tamu tamu penting dari klan Hyuuga yang datang dari jauh hanya untuk menonton pertandingan yang akan menentukan masa depan klan Hyuuga tersebut.

Tampak disana, Hiashi memberikan salamnya bagi para tamu yang sudah mau datang baik yang menerima undangan khusus maupun tamu penting yang memang datang ingin melihat pertandingan tersebut.

Hinata duduk di sebelah Hanabi. Dari wajahnya saja bisa dilihat kalau ia sedang khawatir terhadap Naruto. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat dimana Naruto namun ia tak juga menemukannya. Naruto sedang ada di ruang persiapannya bersama dengan beberapa orang dari klan Hyuuga yang bertugas untuk menjaga jalannya pertarungan tersebut agar sukses dan tetap berjalan lancar. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga memiliki wewenang untuk menghentika pertandingan tersebut jika salah satu petarung ada yang mencoba membunuh pertarung yang lain. Jadi pertarungan ini bukanlah pertarungan sampai mati melainkan hanya pertarungan yang dibuat klan Hyuuga untuk menguji Naruto sekaligus menguji Neji sebagai pemimpin klan di masa depan.

Dan saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di depan cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedikit ragu pada dirinya sendiri namun ia teringat dengan Hiashi, Hinata dan Hanabi. Dia takkan berani menatap Hiashi lagi jika ia sampai kalah dalam pertarungan ini karena pertarungan ini akan membuktikan apakah dia pantas atau tidak berada dalam klan Hyuuga yang bahkan sangat dihormati di Kerajaan Konoha dan kalangan penyihir/pendekar/ksatria.

"Sekarang saatnya pembuktian, Naruto!" Kata Kurama keluar dari tubuh Naruto ketika mereka hanya tinggal berdua disana.

"Tentu saja, sihir ataupun skill yang kupelajari akan kugunakan hari ini dan kutunjukkan pada para petinggi itu!"

Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah mendapat panggilan dari beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga. Segera mungkin Kurama masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto kembali dan kini saatnya Naruto untuk pergi ke atas panggungnya atau tepatnya arena pertarungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas arena yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang orang Hyuuga, Naruto berdiri di hadapan ribuan penonton yang mengisi tempat di aula besar klan Hyuuga tersebut. Tempat ini sudah bukan seperti aula latihan melainkan sudah seperti arena pertarungan besar bagi para penyihir/pendekar/ksatria jika dilihat seberapa besar aula tersebut meskipun di dalam ruangan. Tak salah jika Hyuuga merupakan salah satu klan terhormat di Kerajaan Konoha.

"Itu Naruto!"

"Kami mendukungmu, Naruto!"

"Kalahkan si Hyuuga Neji itu!"

"Semoga kau bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini, Naruto!"

Begitulah sorakan dukungan dari penonton untuk Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika tahu ia mendapat dukungan dari masyarakat. Tak menyangka ia akan bertarung di sini melawan Neji dengan ditonton oleh ribuan orang walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tak gila akan pujian.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-niisan!" Dukung Hinata dari tempatnya duduk bersama Hanabi dan Hiashi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati sang gadis Hyuuga memberinya tatapan yang penuh arti menyemangati.

"Tentu saja.." Kata Naruto pelan.

Hiashi tersenyum melihat semangat Naruto sedangkan beberapa petinggi masih saja ada yang meremehkannya atau tak suka dengan keberadaannya. Dan Naruto menyadari hal tersebut. Ia melihat kea rah tempat duduk para petinggi.

'Akan kubuktikan pada kalian jika aku bisa berguna bagi klan Hyuuga.."

Dan tak lama kemudian sorakan kembali bergemuruh saat ada salah seorang penonton menunjuk ke arah arena pertarungan.

"Wow! Itu dia, Sang Pangeran Hyuuga!"

"Dia sangat tampan!"

"Dia benar benar memiliki aura yang tidak biasa!"

"Tentu saja! Dia kan seorang jenius!"

Beberapa tamu dan petinggi ada yang tampak tersenyum. Kebanyakan petinggi dan tamu penting memang datang untuk mendukung kemenangan di pihak Neji. Hanya sedikit dari tamu dan petinggi yang mendukung Naruto untuk menang.

Neji berjalan menuju ke arena pertandingan. Naruto melihatnya dari jauh dan Neji juga memberinya tatapan yang sama dengan senyumnya. Dia kelihatan senang bisa bertarung dengan Naruto sekarang.

Lalu ketika keduanya sudah berada di atas arena pertandingan…

Mereka menunjukkan sedikit aura kekuatan yang mereka miliki kepada penonton dan keluarlah gelombang tekanan berupa hempasan angin yang bahkan sampai ke tempat para penonton.

"Wow! Hebat sekali!"

"Keren!"

"Mereka berdua hebat sekali! Tenaganya sama kuatnya!"

Hinata dan Hanabi hanya bisa terperangah ketika melihat kejadian barusan sedangkan Hiashi tersenyum senang, mungkin karena ia mendapatkan dua pemuda jenius sekaligus dalam satu generasi.

"Baiklah.. Sebelum pertarungan dimulai, akan kujelaskan peraturannya.."

Semuanya menunggu sampai saat juri pada pertandingan tersebut selesai menjelaskan peraturan pertandingan tersebut kepada kedua petarung.

"Kalian mengerti?"

"Tentu," Jawab Naruto.

"Ya.."Tambah Neji.

Juri menoleh ke arah keduanya, dan keduanya nampak sudah tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah… Pertandingan dimulai!"

Naruto dan Neji saling berlari ke arah satu sama lain dan memberika serangan pertama mereka berupa pukulan yang sama sama dapat ditahan oleh keduanya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling menatap lalu kembali mundur untuk melanarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu, elemen angin milik klan Hyuuga.." Kata Neji.

'Dia akan menggunakan **Hyuuga Wind Style** seperti milik Hiashi-sama!' Kata Naruto dalam hati segera mundur beberapa langkah sambil meyilangkan kedua tangan di depannya untuk menahan serangan Neji yang akan datang.

Neji bersiap dengan kuda kuda ciri khas klan Hyuuga saat akan mengeluarkan sihir elemen angin. Tangan kirinya terangkat ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Naruto. Tujuan dari kuda kuda itu agar saat pukulan telapak tangan kanannya dilepaskan akan menghasilkan kekuatan yang lebih besar karena hempasannya. Lalu ia melakukan pukulan telapak tangan dengan tangan kanannya.

Pada saat itu juga, muncullah lingkaran sihir atau rangkaian sihir.

" **Hyuuga Wind Style: Wind Palm!** "

Serangan itu menghasilkan hempasan angin yang sangat kuat hingga membuat pertahanan Naruto dapat dipatahkan.

'Benar benar hempasan angina yang kuat… Dan ini hanya skill sihir biasa level D milik klan Hyuuga yang sedikit menggunakan energy sihir atau mana..' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Posisinya saat ini terdorong beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri barusan.

"Belum cukup ya!? **Hyuuga Wind Style: Whirlwind Attack**!"

Seketika itu juga Neji sudah berada di depan Naruto dengan posisi akan berputar 360 derajat. Di bawah kaki Neji pun sudah muncul lingkaran sihir. Terciptalah pusaran angina puyuh yang menghantam Naruto hingga terlempar ke udara.

"Uaaggghhh!" Rintih Naruto saat berada di udara.

Bahkan belum sempat mengambil nafas, Neji sudah bersiap lagi dengan kuda kudanya yang barusan.

" **Hyuuga Wind Style: Wind Palm's!"**

Ia melancarkan serangan **Wind Palm** bertubi tubi saat Naruto masih berada di udara hingga menyebabkan Naruto kini terjatuh di tepi arena.

"Ukhh.." Rintih Naruto kesakitan.

Penonton tak bisa berkata apa apa ketika melihat sihir yang dipertontonkan oleh sang pangeran Hyuuga. Sedangkan itu, para petinggi tampak tersenyum berbeda dengan Hinata, Hanabi dan Hiashi yang tampak cemas.

"Naruto-niisan…" Kata Hinata.

Mereka menganggap bahwa pertarungan ini sudah selesai. Setidaknya itulah anggapan mereka. Kenyataannya…

"Ini belum selesai.." Kata Naruto bangkit sambil menepuk nepuk bagian bajunya yang kotor.

Neji tersenyum melihat Naruto bangkit lagi tanpa luka yang berarti meskipun sudah diserang seperti tadi bertubi tubi.

"Kau memang sunggu menarik, Naruto.." Kata Neji tersenyum.

"Asal kau tahu saja.. Tadi itu cukup mengejutkanku tahu! Aku hampir saja keluar dari arena karena seranganmu barusan! Akan jadi tidak menarik bila aku kalah dalam kurun waktu 5 menit, kau tahu kan?" Kata Naruto.

Tiba tiba sorakan kembali bergema ke seisi ruangan. Naruto dan Neji tak mempedulikan sorakan barusan yang datang untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau cukup mengejutkanku saat ujian pemeriksaan.. tapi ada apa denganmu sekarang, Naruto? Bahkan kau tidak mampu membalas seranganku," Kata Neji.

Naruto tersenyum ketika Neji mengatakan itu barusan. Dia memulai lagi dengan pemanasan pada kakinya sebelum ia kembali bertarung melawan Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba tahan seranganku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah menantang.

Neji mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa yang direncanakan oleh Naruto sebenarnya? Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Meskipun ia diserang pun ia merasa kalau kekuatan serangan Naruto mampu dia tahan dengan mudah tanpa luka yang berarti. Itulah yang di pikirkan Neji.

"Serang aku.. Dan akan kutahan semua seranganmu itu!" Kata Neji menantang. Ia sudah bersiap dengan kuda kudanya sebelum Naruto menyerangnya.

Naruto melemaskan lehernya. "Baiklah… Akan kumulai,"

Neji sudah bersiap dengan serangan yang akan diterimanya dari Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi lawannya malah tersenyum lebar seperti mengatakan kalau ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk memukul Neji.

"Bukan sihir!?" Tanya Neji.

"Tenang saja.." Jawab Naruto.

'Kau sungguh mengecewakanku, Naruto' Kata Neji dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah bersiap dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan pukulan Naruto.

Ia telah meremehkan Naruto sejauh ini namun setelah Naruto melancarkan pukulannya tepat di kedua tangan Neji yang membentuk silang, Neji terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri hingga tepi arena.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Neji sedangkan para penonton pun tak dapat berkata apa apa termasuk tamu penting, petinggi serta pemimpin klan Hyuuga, Hiashi sendiri. Sungguh kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa pikir mereka.

"Apa yang barusan itu?" Tanya Neji terkejut.

Tak ia sangka kalau saat ini ia sudah berada di tepi arena. Bahkan jika tak ia tahan dengan kedua kakinya di permukaan arena mungkin ia akan terlempar hingga keluar arena tersebut.

"Kukira akan sampai keluar arena…" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan!?" Tanya Neji dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan.

'Tidak usah teriak juga, kan?' Pikir Naruto.

Dari dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi dari sang pangeran Hyuuga. Dia sudah menunggu nunggu momen tersebut.

"Yah.. Sebenarnya itu hanya sekedar pukulan biasa, dan untuk seranganmu yang pertama kuterima tadi itu hanya agar aku tahu seberapa kekuatan tubuhmu saja.." Jawab Naruto.

Neji masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia benar benar terkejut. Dia benar benar tak mengira kalau kekuatan fisik Naruto jauh lebih unggul darinya.

"Yang tadi itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka, Naruto! Biar kutunjukkan kekuatan klan Hyuuga.."

Naruto terkejut mengetahui kuda kuda itu. Kali ini dia tahu kalau serangan yang jauh lebih besar akan dilancarkan oleh Neji. Dia pernah melihat kuda kuda Neji saat ini ketika ia melihat Hiashi-sama sedang latihan.

" **Hyuuga Wind Style: Destroyer Wind Palm**!"

Dengan sedikit tergesa gesa, ia kembali melancarkan **Wind Palm** dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi yaitu **Destroyer Wind Palm** milik klan Hyuuga. Hiashi dan para petinggi sendiri terkejut ternyata Neji mengeluarkan serangan dengan daya hancur yang besar seperti sihir barusan.

"Naruto-niisan!"

"Naruto!"

Gelombang ini 3 kali tidak mungkin bahkan 5 kali lebih besar dari **Wind Palm** yang biasa dan tentu saja lebih besar daya hancurnya. Namun saat Neji melepaskan serangan tersebut, Naruto hanya menerima serangan itu dengan tubuhnya.

Daya hancurnya sungguh luar biasa hingga menyebabkan lantai pada arena tersebut hancur. Neji tak begitu kelelahan saat mengeluarkan sihir tersebut sebaliknya ia menanti apa yang terjadi di balik asap setelah sihir itu mengenai Naruto.

"Yang barusan itu benar benar berbahaya, lho!" Kata Naruto masih berdiri dengan lingkaran sihir elemen api yang ada di bawah kakinya.

Neji terkejut melihatnya begitu pula dengan seluruh penonton yang ada disana termasuk petinggi klan dan para tamu klan.

"Sihir elemen!?" Tanya Hiashi dan para petinggi klan.

"Naruto… -oniisan!?" Tambah Hinata.

"Sihir elemen api!?" Lanjut Hanabi.

Naruto berdiri disana tanpa mundur satu langkah pun. Dan yang melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan Neji barusan adalah sebuah area lingkar yang tercipta dari api.

"Nah.. Biar kutunjukkan… **Blaze Commandement** milikku.."

TBC

 **Kalo dalam waktu deket ya sekitar kamis, jumat ini banyak yang review, favorite dan follow nambah sekitar 20-30 review, favorite dan follow klo bisa ya malah lebih (wkwkwkwk).. aku akan langsung update hari sabtu dengan chapter yang wordnya lebih banyak tapi klo nggak ya mungkin upadetenya minggu depan lebih dikit atau 2 minggu lagi karena kesibukanku hari senin udah banyak nanti**

Sorry, kalau selesai di saat sedang seru serunya. Gimana semuanya dengan chapter yang ini? Kuharap memuaskan.

Dan terakhir, Ada salah satu review yang bilang besok kalo Fairy Tail tamat, aku disuruh bikin 10k word.. Bakal kuusahain deh.. Kebetulan mungkin tamatnya barengan sama Magi tuh.. kan Magi bentar lagi juga paling tamat. Tapi mungkin masih beberapa bulan lagi, kan?


	5. Berita Besar Klan Hyuuga! Naruto vs Neji

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#5**

 **BERITA BESAR DARI KLAN HYUUGA**

 **NARUTO VS NEJI**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Demi membalas kebaikan klan Hyuuga karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tua serta klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, Naruto bersumpah akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di dunia. Namun kemampuannya menghilang sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mampukah ia membuktikan pada klan Hyuuga kalau ia sanggup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah.. Sebenarnya itu hanya sekedar pukulan biasa, dan untuk seranganmu yang pertama kuterima tadi itu hanya agar aku tahu seberapa kekuatan tubuhmu saja.." Jawab Naruto.

Neji masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia benar benar terkejut. Dia benar benar tak mengira kalau kekuatan fisik Naruto jauh lebih unggul darinya.

"Yang tadi itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka, Naruto! Biar kutunjukkan kekuatan klan Hyuuga.."

Naruto terkejut mengetahui kuda kuda itu. Kali ini dia tahu kalau serangan yang jauh lebih besar akan dilancarkan oleh Neji. Dia pernah melihat kuda kuda Neji saat ini ketika ia melihat Hiashi-sama sedang latihan.

" **Hyuuga Wind Style: Destroyer Wind Palm**!"

Dengan sedikit tergesa gesa, ia kembali melancarkan **Wind Palm** dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi yaitu **Destroyer Wind Palm** milik klan Hyuuga. Hiashi dan para petinggi sendiri terkejut ternyata Neji mengeluarkan serangan dengan daya hancur yang besar seperti sihir barusan.

"Naruto-niisan!"

"Naruto!"

Gelombang ini 3 kali tidak mungkin bahkan 5 kali lebih besar dari **Wind Palm** yang biasa dan tentu saja lebih besar daya hancurnya. Namun saat Neji melepaskan serangan tersebut, Naruto hanya menerima serangan itu dengan tubuhnya.

Daya hancurnya sungguh luar biasa hingga menyebabkan lantai pada arena tersebut hancur. Neji tak begitu kelelahan saat mengeluarkan sihir tersebut sebaliknya ia menanti apa yang terjadi di balik asap setelah sihir itu mengenai Naruto.

"Yang barusan itu benar benar berbahaya, lho!" Kata Naruto masih berdiri dengan lingkaran sihir elemen api yang ada di bawah kakinya.

Neji terkejut melihatnya begitu pula dengan seluruh penonton yang ada disana termasuk petinggi klan dan para tamu klan.

"Sihir elemen!?" Tanya Hiashi dan para petinggi klan.

"Naruto… -oniisan!?" Tambah Hinata.

"Sihir elemen api!?" Lanjut Hanabi.

Naruto berdiri disana tanpa mundur satu langkah pun. Dan yang melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan Neji barusan adalah sebuah area lingkar yang tercipta dari api.

"Nah.. Biar kutunjukkan… **Blaze Commandement** milikku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arena pertarungan yang digunakan Naruto dan Neji sudah rusak cukup parah akibat serangan serangan Neji sebelumnya. Namun dari semuanya, yang mengejutkan bukanlah hal hal itu melainkan Naruto yang mampu bertahan dari semua serangan Neji. Penonton tak bisa berkata apa apa termasuk para petinggi Hyuuga sekarang. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa menahan sihir sihir Neji barusan yang seharusnya merupakan sihir sihir matang seorang Hyuuga.

"Apa yang akan kutunjukkan padamu seelah ini bukanlah sihir elemen api biasa, Neji.." Ujar Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan kanannya.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya, mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia tampak sedikit kesal karena ia merasa kalau Naruto kini bisa menyombongkan diri di hadapannya.

"Sihir elemen api!? Sejak kapan dia memilikinya?" Tanya Hiashi entah pada siapa.

"Naruto-niisan.."

Sepanjang pertarungan berjalan, Hinata terus mengenggam tangannya sendiri seperti sedang berdoa atau semacamnya.

"Apa yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku, Naruto!? Apa kau masih memiliki kejutan lainnya selain perisai api yang melindungimu?" Tanya Neji bersiap dengan kuda kudanya.

"Serius, yang kutunjukkan padamu setelah ini adalah semacam aktivasi sihir khusus yang kulatih dan kupelajari untuk mengalahkanmu!" Kata Naruto.

Tatapan mata Neji kini sedingin es. Dia mungkin semakin merasa kesal.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan!" Kata Neji menyerang Naruto dengan beberapa serangan fisik telapak tangannya.

Naruto bisa menghindari serangan serangan cepat dari pukulan telapak tangan Neji. Dia sempat menyadari sesuatu saat Neji menyerangnya barusan. Dia melihat semacam aliran sihir pada tangan Neji.

Neji menghentikan serangannya dan membiarkan Naruto mundur. Dan seperti yang Naruto duga, ada yang aneh dengan serangan barusan. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit pada bagian bagian tertentu.

"Kau menggunakan sihir klan Hyuuga untuk dialirkan ke telapak tanganmu.. lalu energy sihir itu berubah menjadi senjata yang memperluas jangkauan serangan telapak tanganmu, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, pipinya bagian kanan tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah lalu di beberapa bagian bajunya yang sedikit sobek seperti terkena pisau atau pedang.

"Analisamu hebat juga…" Jawab Neji.

'Bisa gawat kalau aku tadi meremehkan serangan serangannya dan malah menerimanya begitu saja karena aku terlalu angkuh dan percaya kalau serangan itu takkan berdampak besar bagi pertahananku!' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

'Kalau begitu, kenapa tak kau gunakan saja sekarang?' Tanya Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Yah, mungkin ini saatnya.." Kata Naruto.

Neji tampak waspada dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah ini. Dia menggunakan special skill milik klan Hyuuga saat ini yaitu Byakugan. Dengan memusatkan sihir klan Hyuga di satu titik yang ada di kedua mata, mereka dapat melihat apapun dalam jarak hinggal beberapa kilometer bagaikan meminjam mata burung.

"Dia mengaktifkannya.." Kata Naruto.

"Byakugan.." Kata para petinggi yang sadar.

Kedua mata Neji mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dan pada saat itulah sihirnya diaktifkan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya.." Kata Naruto mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir elemen api dari tangan kanannya.

Neji melihat kepalan tangan Naruto yang diselimuti dengan sihir elemen apinya. Dengan byakugannya ini ia dapat melihat sirkulasi sihir yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia bisa saja menyerang titik titik itu dan menghambat aktivasi sihir Naruto.

"Apakah itu benar benar sihir elemen api?" Tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja.. Bagaimana kalau kubuktikan saja dengan satu serangan?" Tantang Naruto.

Neji tersenyum, baginya tantangan ini hanyalah sekedar lelucon sejak ia sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan. Tak ada pemuda seumurannya yang pernah menang melawannya ketika ia sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan.

"Biar kuberitahu kau satu hal.. Aku memujimu karena bisa mendesakku hingga harus menggunakan Byakugan, namun di hadapanku yang menggunakan Byakugan kau bukanlah apa apa kecuali anak ayam yang berhadapan dengan elang." Kata Neji bersiap menyerang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia tak sabar melihat wajah terkejut Neji setelah ia mengaktifkan sihirnya. "Kalau begitu, apa salahnya kau menerima seranganku!?"

Neji tersenyum sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ahahahaha.. Baiklah, kenapa tidak?"

Ini seperti taruhan. Di saat yang menegangkan ini bahkan seisi aula tampak tenang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut tak terkecuali Hiashi dan para petinggi.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai…" Kata Naruto terputus.

'Tunjukkan Naruto! Tunjukkan apa yang sudah kau pelajari selama dua minggu dan akan kuhancurkan semua itu!' Kata Neji dalam hati.

" **Blaze Commandement: Crimson Flame Cannon!"** Kata Naruto menembakkan Meriam api yang dahsyat hingga hempasannya mampu menciptakan gelombang angin.

Neji dan seluruh penonton terkejut melihat serangan yang digunakan oleh Naruto barusan. Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya dengan mimic wajah terkejut.

'Apa itu **Flame Style: Flame Cannon**!? Tidak! Ini berbeda! Ini terlihat jauh lebih kuat dari yang biasanya!' Kata Hiashi dalam hati.

"Yang kau ciptakan ini benar benar ekstrim, Naruto!" Kata Neji menahan Meriam api itu dengan lingkaran sihir yang baru saja ia ciptakan dengan kedua tangannya.

Dengan susah payah ia menahan Meriam api Naruto barusan hingga menguras seluruh tenaganya. Walau begitu, hasilnya tidak percuma karena nyatanya ia masih berdiri sampai sekarang karena sihir barusan yang melindunginya.

Lingkaran sihir Neji kali ini bisa dikatakan berukuran lebih besar jauh lebih besar dari yang biasa. Tampaknya sihir Neji yang ia gunakan untuk menahan serangan Naruto sedikit special dari biasanya.

Penonton bersorak senang melihat pertandingan sengit antara keduanya. Bahkan para tamu sangat menikmati pertandingan tersebut sebagai tontonan yang hebat. Sampai saat ini pun belum ada yang bisa menebak hasil dari pertarungan ini.

"Benar benar pertarungan yang sangat sengit, Hiashi-san!" Ujar salah satu tamu.

"Saya sendiri juga tak menyangka bahwa pertarungan ini akan memberatkan bagi Neji," Tambah yang lain.

"Hyuuga benar benar punya banyak penyihir yang berbakat baik dari penyihir elemen angina maupun api," Lanjut yang lainnya.

"Ahahahaha.." Hiashi hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa karena bingung harus bilang apa. Dia sendiri juga tak menyadari kalau Naruto bisa mendesak Neji hingga babak belur seperti itu.

"Hah!? Dihentikan!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Neji jelas jelas sudah kelelahan harus menahan serangan besar seperti itu.

Naruto tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung berlari ke arah Neji. Tepat di depannya, ia menyerang Neji dengan serangan bertubi tubi hingga Neji sendiri terkejut ketika menyadari keberadaan Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

"Terima ini!" Kata Naruto memukul Neji.

Neji menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang digunakan untuk memukulnya lalu ditariknya Naruto sedangkan tangannya yang bagian lain memukul salah satu titik sihir di tubuh Naruto yang ada di bagian perut.

"Ugghh.. Apa aku lengah!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau terlalu terburu buru!" Jawab Neji.

"Benarkah!?"

Masih dengan posisi tangan Naruto dinggenggam oleh Neji. Tiba tiba saja dari atas mereka berdua dan di bawah mereka berdua tercipta lingkaran sihir elemen api yang terhubung. Neji terkejut dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir barusan. Dalam kepalanya ia berpikir bagaimana bisa Naruto menciptakan sihir saat kedua tangannya sedang terkunci.

Sekali lagi penonton bergemuruh. Suara dukungan untuk keduanya terdengar jelas di seluruh ruangan pertarungan tersebut.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto-niisan kali ini!?" Tanya Hanabi.

Sedangkan keadaan keduanya saat ini…

"Bagaimana kalau kita adu ketahanan?" Tanya Naruto menantang Neji.

"Apa kau mau bunuh diri!?" Tanya Neji dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Neji sudah benar benar kehilangan akal, kali ini giliran ia yang terjebak karena saat ini kedudukan terbalik. Naruto sekarang dalam posisi mencengkram kedua tangan Neji.

"Aku bukannya ingin bunuh diri… Aku hanya akan membuktikan siapa yang terkuat di antar kita!" Kata Naruto.

"Sialan!" Balas Neji.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Lotus, 5% Heaven Palm!** " Teriak Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja kedua lingkaran yang ada di atas dan di bawah yang terhubung itu membesar hingga kira kira berdiameter sekitar 20 meter sedangkan diameter arena tersebut berukuran 40 meter. Dan yang Naruto keluarkan saat ini hanya mampu 5% dari teknik aslinya.

Tepat seperti namanya, dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di atas mereka tercipta semacam ledakan api penghancur berbentuk telapak tangan yang siap menghantam mereka yang ada di bawahnya.

"Apa apaan serangan itu!?" Tanya Hiashi terkejut.

"Gawat! Ini seperti sihir level A! Apa aku harus menghentikannya!?" Kata wasit yang berada di luar arena pertarungan.

"Naruto-oniisan! Neji-niisama!" Teriak Hinata.

Serangan besar itu menimpa mereka. Naruto tersenyum sedangkan Neji terkejut bukan main saat terhantam serangan semacam itu. Beberapa detik telah berlalu saat serangan itu turun menghantam dan cahayanya masih menutupi arena pertarungan.

Seluruh penonton terpukau dengan sihir Naruto barusan begitu juga dengan para petinggi. Hiashi tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Wow! Hebattt!"

"Benar benar serangan yang dahsyat!"

"Apa dia berniat mengakhiri ini dengan hasil imbang!"

"Aku yakin kalau Naruto masih bertahan dari serangan tersebut!"

"Mana mungkin ada yang bisa bertahan dari serangan besar semacam itu? Yang bisa hanyalah para monster.."

Di arena pertarungan, wasit masih mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan arenanya serta kedua petarung. "Apa mereka baik baik saja?"

Dan kenyataannya ketika cahaya menghilang dan asap yang ada di arena juga sudah lenyap, tampak arena pertarungan sudah hancur total namun di pusat ledakan barusan itu masih berdiri Naruto dan Neji. Keduanya sudah terluka parah namun tak satupun dari keduanya yang tumbang oleh serangan barusan.

"Mereka…!?" Salah satu petinggi melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka masih bertahan!" Kata Hiashi terkejut. Tak bisa dipercaya kalau keduanya masih bertahan setelah serangan besar itu.

Sekali lagi, penonton bersorak senang. Tak disangka kalau mereka masih bertahan.

"Mereka benar benar monster!"

"Jadi ini penyihir yang sebenarnya!?"

"Benar benar tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Memang keduanya masih berdiri namun di keheningan tersebut tak satupun dari mereka yang mengambil kesempatan untuk memulai dulu serangan pertama setelah serangan besar barusan. Kelihatannya walaupun masih berdiri, keduanya sudah kehilangan kesadaran mereka.

"Tidak, belum… Aku masih sadar!" Kata Naruto setengah sadar.

"Aku juga.. Ukhh.." Balas Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan duel Naruto melawan Neji. Berita tentang perebutan takhta Hyuuga sudah menyebar hingga ke daerah daerah kota kota bagian barat Kerajaan Konoha.

Daerah barat Kerajaan Konoha saat ini dikuasai oleh klan Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu klan pendiri sekaligus pemimpin sementara Kerajaan Konoha jika klan Senju tidak ada. Berita perebutan takhta Hyuuga telah sampai ke telinga para petinggi Uchiha. Mereka sangat tertarik dengan pertarungan ini meskipun mereka tak bisa melihat langsung pertarungan tersebut karena yang jelas, hasil pertarungan ini menentukan nasib salah satu saingan mereka dalam menentukan klan terkuat di Konoha.

Kediaman Uchiha

Sebuah pertemuan penting di antara para petinggi Konoha yang berada di sebuah ruangan dan di tengahnya terdapat meja bundar yang besar. Disana duduk pemimpin klan serta para petinggi klan Uchiha.

"Aku dengar kalau Hiashi sedang mengadakan pertandingan untuk keponakannya, Neji?" Tanya Fugaku kepada salah satu petinggi klan Uchiha.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Fugaku. Berita itu sudah tersebar luas di Kerajaan Konoha." Jawab salah seorang petinggi klan Uchiha.

"Jika bocah itu memenangkan pertarungan ini, kabarnya ia sudah dipastikan akan menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga di masa yang akan mendatang,"

"Bocah itu juga salah satu **Talent's From Heaven** sama seperti anakmu,"

"Benar selain itu Hyuuga adalah saingan kita yang memiliki elemen angin yang berbeda dengan elemen angin yang biasa hingga bisa menandingi elemen api kita yang kodrat seharusnya bisa menang melawan skill sihir tipe angin."

"Tapi aku yakin Sasuke bisa menandingi Neji atau mungkin sudah melampauinya. Fugaku seandainya Hyuuga memilih Neji sebagai penerusnya, kita bisa memilih Sasuke.."

Fugaku menerima semua apa yang dikatakan para petinggi. Ini merupakan perkara penting karena secepat mungkin Uchiha juga harus menentukan kandidat pemimpin klan Uchiha berikutnya.

"Jangan terlalu melebihkan Sasuke.. Saat Itachi seusianya, dia jauh lebih tangguh dari Sasuke dan Neji dari Hyuuga itu. Bisa dikatakan kalau dialah **Talent's From Heaven** dalam artian yang sebenarnya.." Jawab Fugaku yang langsung diterima oleh para petinggi klan.

Itachi, nama panjangnya Uchiha Itachi merupakan anak sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku. Memang di angkatannya saat itu, dia merupakan salah satu dari tiga rookie terkuat di Kerajaan Konoha.

Di sekitar area kediaman Konoha

Pemuda berambut raven dengan tatapan dingin ini adalah putra dari pemimpin Uchiha saat ini. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan jika Neji adalah rookie terbaik di daerah timur, dia merupakan rookie terbaik di daerah barat menurut orang orang. Mereka yang memiliki kemampuan jenius seperti Sasuke dan Neji ini dijuluki **Talent From Heaven.** Sesuai julukannya, anak anak baru yang memiliki bakat bagaikan dari langit.

"Hei, Sasuke.. Apa kau sudah dengar mengenai duel Hyuuga?"

"Kudengar pertarungan ini akan menjadi penentuan bagi Hyuuga Neji, apakah dia pantas menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga di masa depan.."

"Hah!? Kau serius? Kalau begitu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya dia kalah?"

Di antara pemuda yang seumurannya, tak ada yang bisa menandinginya oleh karena itu banyak pemuda seumurannya yang menjadi anak buahnya dan mendukung ambisi besarnya.

"Siapa lawannya..?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda seumurannya yang kelihatannya adalah teman temannya

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal lawannya, namun jika dipilih langsung oleh pimpinan Hyuuga untuk melawan Neji, pastinya dia bisa memberi perlawanan yang berat bagi Neji.."

"Tentu saja.. Jika Neji langsung menang, pasti tidak akan seru!"

"Bahkan bisa saja lawannya itu orang dewasa kan?"

Sasuke tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan dari teman temannya atau lebih tepatnya para bawahannya.

'Aku tak peduli Neji atau siapapun… karena yang akan menduduki posisi puncak Akademi Konoha adalah aku..' Kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan tatapan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat semacam rumah makan besar yang ada di daerah pusat Kerajaan Konoha.

Disini berkumpul tiga klan raksasa dari Kerajaan Konoha yang sering juga disebut aliansi **Konoha Guardian**. Walaupun masing masing klan secara individu kekuatan tempurnya tak ada yang mampu menyamai empat klan besar penguasa Konoha, namun dengan aliansi mereka ini, mereka dapat setara dengan klan klan tersebut.

Dan klan klan tersebut adalah klan Nara, Akimichi dan Yamanaka.

"Shikaku.. Kau sudah dengar berita tentang klan Hyuuga?" Tanya pria berambut pirang panjang yang diikat.

Pria ini adalah pemimpin dari klan Yamanaka saat ini yaitu Yamanaka Inoichi. Klan Yamanaka memiliki sihir khusus atau skill khusus berupa sihir perpindahan jiwa dan manipulasi jiwa dan hal hal semacamnya. Kemampuan sihir khusus jenis ini memang sangat cocok jika memiliki partner. Namun jika harus berhadapan satu lawan satu, mereka akan kesulitan.

"Kudengar Hiashi mengadakan pertarungan untuk Hyuuga Neji.. Apa berita itu benar?" Tanya pria berambut nanas diikat.

Pria ini bernama Nara Shikaku dan dia adalah pemimpin klan Nara saat ini. Dia juga merupakan ahli strategi Kerajaan Konoha yang dikenal sangat pintar namun juga bisa licik jika demi Konoha. Klan Nara memiliki sihir khusus berupa memanipulasi bayangan. Dan sihir semacam ini hanya dimiliki klan Nara yang bahkan sanggup menyamai keempat klan penguasa.

"Siapa lawannya?" Tanya pria berambut panjang gendut.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Akimichi Choza. Dia merupakan pemimpin klan Akimichi dengan kemampuan sihir super yaitu memanipulasi ukuran tubuh mereka hingga mencapai 10 hingga 20 kali lebih besar seperti raksasa. Namun akibatnya stamina serta kalori terkuras habis ketika selesai memakai sihir tersebut.

"Hiashi memerintahkan Neji untuk bertarung melawan Naruto.." Jawab Inoichi.

Shikaku dan Choza terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Inoichi.

"Naruto!? Apa maksud Hiashi menyuruh Neji untuk melawan Naruto!?" Tanya Choza.

"Aku sendiri tak paham apa yang terjadi di dalam Hyuuga.."

"Hiashi pasti punya alasan mengapa Naruto harus menjadi dinding bagi Neji," Jawab Shikaku.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan Hiashi sangat ingin mengambil Naruto ketika Minato dan Kushina meninggal?" Tanya Inoichi.

Shikaku meminum sakenya. Dia sendiri juga tak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya Hiashi mengangkat Naruto menjadi anaknya. Selama ini dia hanya berpikir mungkin memang Hiashi hanya ingin membalas jasa baik sahabatnya, Minato.

"Hyuuga pasti sadar kalau pertarungan perebutan takhta Hyuuga ini jelas akan berpengaruh besar pada Kerajaan dan sistemnya.." Lanjut Shikaku.

"Paling tidak.. kau bisa tenang, Shikaku karena anakmu juga dianugerahi julukan yang sama dengan Neji dari Hyuuga serta bocah dingin dari Uchiha itu," Kata Choza sambil menepuk punggung Shikaku.

Shikaku menoleh ke arah meja lain yang ada di rumah makan tersebut. Seluruh tempat itu memang sudah dipesan oleh ketiga klan besar itu demi pertemuan rutin dari ketiga klan. Dia menoleh ke arah meja yang ditempati oleh tiga pemuda seumuran Naruto. Dan yang ia perhatikan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Wah.. Shikamaru! Bagaimana rasanya mendapat julukan **Talent's From Heaven**!? Aku ingin tahu rasanya!" Kata pemuda gendut di sebelahnya.

Dia adalah Akimichi Choji, putra tunggal dari pemimpin klan Akimichi.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan julukanmu yang setara dengan Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha! Dia tampak berbeda jauh denganmu!" Ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang.

Dan gadis ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. Putri tunggal dari pemimpin klan Yamanaka.

"Rasanya biasa saja.. Dan maaf saja jika aku berbeda dari bayanganmu tentang **Talent's From Heaven** itu! Lagipula apa untungnya dapat julukan itu? Hanya membuatku mendapat lebih banyak musuh.." Balas Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi bosan.

Ino dan Choji menghela nafas pasrah dengan sifat temannya yang satu ini. Sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan kemampuannya yang asli ketika sedang bertarung dan memikirkan strategi kemenangan.

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita, Shikamaru?" Tanya Choji membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak pernah mengikuti berita berita aneh!" Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Dasar bodoh! Masa kau tidak tahu tentang berita baru dari klan Hyuuga?" Tanya Ino sambil memukul kepala Shikamaru.

Dia tidak menggubris kedua temannya dan malah meletakkan kepala di meja lalu tidur. Namun dibalik itu sebenarnya ia mendengarkan percakapan Ino dan Choji.

"Kudengar klan Hyuuga mengadakan pertarungan untuk Neji.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aula Klan Hyuuga

Naruto dan Neji masih belum memberikan serangan setelah sihir Naruto barusan menghantam keduanya. Mereka masih sibuk mengatur nafas mereka yang masih kacau akibat serangan tersebut. Keduanya tak ada yang berdiri tegap karena masing masing dari mereka sendiri sudah mendapat luka yang sangat parah.

Para petinggi klan sendiri juga terkejut saat Naruto bisa memberi perlawanan yang tangguh terhadap Neji bahkan membuatnya terluka separah ini sekarang. Hiashi sendiri tak henti hentinya dibuat terpukau oleh pertarungan luar biasa ini.

"Maju Naruto! Berikan serangan penghabisan!"

"Kau pasti bisa, orang baru!"

"Jangan menyerah!"

"Kalahkan Neji dan capailah puncak klan Hyuuga!"

Naruto dapat mendengar suara para penonton yang senantiasa memberikan dukungan padanya. Sedangkan ia sendiri masih sibuk mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berdiri,

"Neji! Kalahkan dia!"

"Neji-sama!"

"Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya, Neji-sama!"

Dan tak kalah teriakan para wanita yang merupakan penggemar setia Neji dimana pun mereka berada. Sama seperti Naruto, Neji juga dapat mendengar suara dukungan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah satu sama lain. Keduanya sudah berniat mengakhiri pertarungan panjang mereka.

"Uhuk uhuk.. Bagaimana kalau segera kita akhiri ini, Neji!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ide bagus.. Silahkan kau diam disana dan biarkan aku memberi serangan!" Usul Neji dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa tidak sebaliknya saja?" Tanya Naruto.

Di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama sudah memanggil manggil namanya berulang kali untuk mengajaknya bicara namun Naruto tak membalas panggilan tersebut. Kurama berusaha membantu Naruto dengan mentransferkan energy pada Naruto namun tubuh Naruto menolaknya.

Karena Kurama terus saja memaksa Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

'Ada apa, Kurama!?' Tanya Naruto.

Dia bicara dengan Kurama lewat semacam sihir yang digunakan para pemilik Tailed Beast. Dia bicara dengan Kurama selagi Neji berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

'Masuk ke dalam hati nuranimu, sekarang!' Kata Kurama.

Setelah berdebat singkat akhirnya Kurama memutuskan bicara di dalam tubuh Naruto lewat rohnya. Mereka berdua ada di dalam ruangan besar yang gelap dan disana Kurama tampak seperti monster raksasa ketimbang roh rubah kecil yang biasa mengganggu Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bocah!? Kau takkan bisa menang dengan kondisi seperti itu!" Kata Kurama.

"Apa hanya itu yang mau kau bicarakan di dalam sini?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya tempat itu sendiri ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Disanalah jiwa serta roh Kurama tinggal.

"Jika kau kalah disini, usahamu selama dua minggu ini akan sia sia!" Kata Kurama.

"Kau yakin akan sia sia saja?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dengan tatapan yang tak bersahabat. Lalu Kurama teringat hari hari ia melatih Naruto sebelum pertarungan ini. Semua sihir yang dikerahkan Naruto hari ini juga merupakan sihir yang diajarkan oleh Kurama.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback_

 _Waktu mundur saat Naruto masih berlatih bersama Kurama dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu kurang. Sehari penuh ia habiskan waktunya untuk berlath agar ia bisa mengalahkan Neji. Area disekitarnya sudah dipenuhi api yang membara akibat serangan serangan sihir yang ia coba beberapa waktu ini._

 _Kurama melayang di sekitar pepohonan dengan wujud roh kecilnya saat ini sambil mengawasi Naruto yang tengah berlatih beberapa tekhnik yang ia ajarkan kepadanya._

 _'_ _Sungguh luar biasa.. Setelah kemampuannya kembali, ia bisa menguasai_ _ **Blaze Commandement**_ _hanya dalam waktu dua hari.. yang harusnya di pelajari dalam waktu seminggu atau dua minggu, dia juga sudah menguasai beberapa sihir seperti setingkat_ _ **Flame Rebellion**_ _dan_ _ **Crimson Flame Cannon**_ _.' Kata Kurama dalam hati._

 _Kurama sungguh kagum akan perkembangan Naruto sekarang. Dia bisa menguasai semua sihir yang diajarkan Kurama dalam waktu singkat. Jika orang biasa membutuhkan waktu dua minggu, dia bisa melakukannya dalam dua hari. Kemampuannya mempelajarinya sangat mengagumkan. Belasan kali lebih hebat dari orang biasa bahkan seorang jenius saja pasti akan sulit menyamainya._

 _"_ _Gyaaaa! Bajuku terbakar! Baju bagian belakangku!" Teriak Naruto berlari mondar mandir mencari air untuk memadamkan api yang ada di punggungnya._

 _Kurama menoleh ke arah datangnya suara teriakan tersebut._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan hingga punggungmu terbakar seperti itu!?" Tanya Kurama dengan wajah terkejut yang tak bisa dijelaskan._

 _"_ _Tolong aku! Tolong! Aku berusaha menguasai Flame Lotus, 5% Heaven Palm tapi aku terbakar sendiri!" Kata Naruto sambil menangis._

 _'_ _Apa!? Heaven Palm!? Bukankah sudah kukatakan padanya kalau mustahil dengan levelnya sekarang menguasai Heaven Palm!? Tapi tunggu.. Barusan ia mengatakan 5% Heaven Palm!?' Tanya Kurama._

 _Naruto melepas bajunya lalu mengibas ngibaskan bajunya agar apinya padam namun akhirya bukan padam tapi malah membesar hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memadamkannya dengan menginjak injak bajunya._

 _"_ _Fiuhh.. Padam juga!" Kata Naruto lega._

 _'_ _Ternyata begitu ya? Jika dia tak bisa menguasai penuh sihir itu.. Dia hanya menggunakan 5% total kekuatan Heaven Palm!? Pintar juga..' Kata Kurama dalam hati sambil tersenyum._

 _Dan sejak hari itu, Kurama terus memperhatikan perkembangan orang yang ia pilih untuk menjadi raja._

 _Flashback END_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama masih berniat membantu Naruto sekarang namun semua tawarannya di tolak mentah mentah oleh sang pemilik raga tersebut. Naruto ingin memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan kekuatannya sendiri dan dengan hasil kerja kerasnya selama dua minggu ini.

"Tolonglah kau mengerti Kurama!" Kata Naruto dingin.

Sejak ia teringat pengalamannya melatih Naruto, ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto yang ingin menang dengan kekuatannya sendiri meski begitu ia juga bimbang apa benar ia harus membiarkan Naruto seandainya ia kalah?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.. Jangan sampai kalah dari bocah itu!" Kata Kurama.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah itu ia segera kembali ke dalam raganya karena pertarungan masih berlangsung.

" **Byakugan Special Technique: 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!"** Ketika Neji sampai di depan Naruto dengan Byakugannya ia menggunakan sihir Hyuuga yang digabungkan dengan Byakugan.

Hasil skill sihir itu menciptakan gelombang putaran dahsyat berwarna biru ketika ia memutar tubuhnya sambil menggunakan Hyuuga Palm.

Naruto yang baru sadar terlempar ke langit dengan mudahnya karena tak ada pertahanan yang menjaganya. "Uakkhhh!"

Para penonton tampak cemas dengan Naruto, tiba tiba ia mendapat serangan seperti itu. Para petinggi sudah merasa lega sedangkan Hinata dan Hiashi serta Hanabi masih berharap harap cemas.

"Naruto-niisan!"

"Naruto!"

'Dengan ini aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!' Kata Neji dalam hati.

Di udara, Naruto sadar kalau ia masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menghadap ke arah yang seharusnya meskipun ia berada di udara.

'Aku masih bisa…' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Ia melihat Neji yang ada di bawah, tampak sekali wajah yakin bahwa ia telah memenangkan pertarungan dengan serangan barusan yang ia berikan pada Naruto. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Hanabi duduk. Ia melihat Hinata mengatakan sesuatu meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

'Neji! Dia menggunakan **8 Trigrams Palm Rotation** itu dengan sangat baik!' Kata Hiashi dalam hati dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Apakah Naruto akan berhenti disini!?" Tanya salah satu penonton yang ikut membuat penonton lainnya cemas.

"Tidak! Dia belum berakhir! Maju Naruto!" Teriak salah satu penonton memberi dukunga pada Naruto yang setengah sadar.

"Dia benar! Maju Naruto!"

"Jangan kalah dari Neji!"

Sorakan kembali bergema ke seisi ruangan itu. Neji sendiri tak memedulikan dukungan penonton pada Naruto karena yang ia yakini, dia sudah menghabisi Naruto dengan serangan barusan.

"Aku belum selesai, Neji…" Kata Naruto membenarkan posisinya lalu menciptakan lingkaran rangkaian sihir.

Neji terkejut ketika ia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju ke luar arena. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang masih berada di udara tengah menggenggam sebuah panah yang tercipta dari api. Dari sekali lihat saja sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ia membidik Neji.

Para petinggi serta tamu yang ada disana dibuat terkejut. Hiashi tersenyum puas dengan kemajuan besar Naruto serta usahanya untuk tidak menyerah.

"Wow! Dia masih berjuang!"

"Lanjutkan Naruto!"

"Dia masih sadar! Dia akan membalas serangan barusan lihat!"

"Berikan seranganmu padanya!"

Penonton bersorak senang ketika tahu jika pertarungan memang belum berakhir sampai disitu. Sedangkan Neji yang melihatnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar lebar langsung menggertakkan giginya marah.

"Berikan seranganmu padaku, Naruto dan akan kumusnahkan semuanya kali ini!" Teriak Neji sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Rasakan ini!"

" **Byakugan Activate!** " Kata Neji mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Arrow's!** " Kata Naruto melepaskan bidikannya.

Belasan panah api itu tepat mengarah ke Neji dengan cepat. Neji sudah menyadarinya sambil menyiapkan kuda kuda ciri khas klan Hyuuga.

" **Hyuuga Wind Style: Wind Palm's!"** Neji menangkis panah panah api itu dengan serangannya bertubi tubi.

Semuanya dapat ditangkis oleh Neji dengan sangat mudah. Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke arah lawannya. Ia terkejut ketika ia mendapati Naruto sudah tidak ada di posisinya yang tadi.

"Sialan.. Tadi itu hanya pengecoh!" Kata Neji.

Naruto bergerak dengan sangat cepat ketika ia sudah sampai di belakang Neji. Neji menyadarinya, jelas sekali ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya tak bisa hilang. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya membalik ke arah Naruto lalu mencoba mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau terlambat… Akan kuselesaikan! **Blaze Commandement: Flame Rebellion!"** Kata Naruto menyerang dengan sihir spesialnya.

"Apa!?" Neji terlempar ketika terhantam oleh serangan Naaruto.

Neji masih bisa membenarkan posisinya setelah terkena serangan semacam itu. Sungguh ketahanan yang luar biasa dari seorang jenius Hyuuga.

"Ini belum selesai!" Teriak Neji.

Para petinggi lega karena Neji masih bisa bertahan dari serangan barusan namun tak sepenuhnya mereka bisa lega karena Naruto juga masih berdiri.

"Kita akan selesaikan ini dengan satu serangan Neji!" Teriak Naruto.

"Maju, Naruto!"

"Neji! Neji-sama!"

"Akan kubuktikan di Hyuuga bahwa akulah yang terkuat, Naruto!"

Keduanya sudah bersiap dengan serangan terakhir dari masing masing. Terbukti dari keduanya yang sudah memasang kuda kuda untuk menyerang.

" **Byakugan Special Technique** / **Blaze Commandement…"**

Keduanya menyerang secara bersamaan, mereka kini sudah berhadapan dengan pukulan masing masing.

" **Destroyer Palm / Demon Flame, Ashuura Fist!"**

Keduanya saling ada baku hantam dengan pukulannya masing masing hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar yang mengguncag seisi ruangan. Para petinggi serta tamu dan tak ketinggalan pemimpin Hyuuga yaitu Hiashi terkejut dengan kekuatan keduanya.

"Neji! Naruto!"

Dan setelah ledakan besar itu selesai…

"Hebat…"

"Tapi siapa yang menang!?"

Kekuatan keduanya sangat dahsyat hingga penonton harus menunggu beberapa menit hingga asap yang ditimbulkan dari serangan keduanya hilang.

"Ukhh.."

Semuanya dapat melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang masih berdiri dan yang satu lagi sudah tergeletak.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa pemenangnya?" Tanya salah satu tamu undangan.

"Sangat menegangkan!" Kata salah satu petinggi.

"Naruto-oniisan.. Neji-niisama!"

Dan yang tersisa di arena adalah…

"Itu Naruto!"

Naruto masih berdiri dengan luka yang sangat parah dan tangan yang terbakar hebat akibat sihirnya sendiri. Sedangkan lawannya juga mendapat luka yang sama parahnya yang membedakan hanyalah Naruto masih bertahan sedangkan Neji suda tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Uwooooo! Naruto menang!"

"Naruto-oniisan!"

"Dia menang!" Kata Hiashi tak henti hentinya terkejut.

"Neji kalah.." Kata para petinggi kecewa dan terkejut jadi satu.

Sorakan dari para penonton bergema kembali ke seluruh ruangan. Dan kali ini mereka meneriakkan nama Naruto. Naruto berdiri menghadap para penonton yang datang untuk mendukungnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Naruto-niisan!"

"Naruto!"

Pada kejadian ini yang sebenarnya paling terkejut dari semuanya serta yang paling heran adalah roh yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia menyadari sesuatu saat serangan terakhir Naruto yang membuatnya memenangkan pertarungan.

'Dia mengaktifkan sihir iblis yang ada pada diriku…' Kata Kurama tidak percaya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry kalo telat update.. Di bilang sibuk sih bisa juga tapi dibilang ada waktu luang juga ada tapi aku pake buat nonton anime dan baca komik. Wkwkwkwkwkwk… gak sabar nih nungguin Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan season 2 nanti bulan April. Takut klo ini fic malah jadi gak keurus wkwkwkwk. Dan sekedar spoiler kalo Heaven Palm nanti kalo udah di sempurnain akan jadi jurus pamungkasnya Naruto disini.

Jangan lupa review, fav, foll.


	6. Ujian Masuk Akademi Konoha

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#6**

 **UJIAN MASUK AKADEMI KONOHA**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Demi membalas kebaikan klan Hyuuga karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tua serta klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, Naruto bersumpah akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di dunia. Namun kemampuannya menghilang sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mampukah ia membuktikan pada klan Hyuuga kalau ia sanggup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan selesaikan ini dengan satu serangan Neji!" Teriak Naruto.

"Maju, Naruto!"

"Neji! Neji-sama!"

"Akan kubuktikan di Hyuuga bahwa akulah yang terkuat, Naruto!"

Keduanya sudah bersiap dengan serangan terakhir dari masing masing. Terbukti dari keduanya yang sudah memasang kuda kuda untuk menyerang.

" **Byakugan Special Technique** / **Blaze Commandement…"**

Keduanya menyerang secara bersamaan, mereka kini sudah berhadapan dengan pukulan masing masing.

" **Destroyer Palm / Demon Flame, Ashuura Fist!"**

BLAARRR

Keduanya saling ada baku hantam dengan pukulannya masing masing hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar yang mengguncag seisi ruangan. Para petinggi serta tamu dan tak ketinggalan pemimpin Hyuuga yaitu Hiashi terkejut dengan kekuatan keduanya.

"Neji! Naruto!"

Dan setelah ledakan besar itu selesai…

"Hebat…"

"Tapi siapa yang menang!?"

Kekuatan keduanya sangat dahsyat hingga penonton harus menunggu beberapa menit hingga asap yang ditimbulkan dari serangan keduanya hilang.

"Ukhh.."

Semuanya dapat melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang masih berdiri dan yang satu lagi sudah tergeletak.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa pemenangnya?" Tanya salah satu tamu undangan.

"Sangat menegangkan!" Kata salah satu petinggi.

"Naruto-oniisan.. Neji-niisama!"

Dan yang tersisa di arena adalah…

"Itu Naruto!"

Naruto masih berdiri dengan luka yang sangat parah dan tangan yang terbakar hebat akibat sihirnya sendiri. Sedangkan lawannya juga mendapat luka yang sama parahnya yang membedakan hanyalah Naruto masih bertahan sedangkan Neji sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Uwooooo! Naruto menang!"

"Naruto-oniisan!"

"Dia menang!" Kata Hiashi tak henti hentinya terkejut.

"Neji kalah.." Kata para petinggi kecewa dan terkejut jadi satu.

Sorakan dari para penonton bergema kembali ke seluruh ruangan. Dan kali ini mereka meneriakkan nama Naruto. Naruto berdiri menghadap para penonton yang datang untuk mendukungnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Naruto-niisan!"

"Naruto!"

Pada kejadian ini yang sebenarnya paling terkejut dari semuanya serta yang paling heran adalah roh yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia menyadari sesuatu saat serangan terakhir Naruto yang membuatnya memenangkan pertarungan.

'Dia mengaktifkan sihir iblis yang ada pada diriku…' Kata Kurama tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Gelap.. Terasa gelap rasanya. Aku mendengar suara jeritan tapi aku tak tahu darimana asalnya dan itu tak hanya sekilas, sangat jelas namun aku tak bisa mencapai suara tersebut lalu tiba tiba saja seseorang membangunkanku pada pagi hari itu.

"Naruto-niisan! Kita akan terlambat!" Panggil seseorang yang membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku.

Aku mencoba bangun dan membersihkan mataku. Penampilanku tampak sangat berantakan setelah aku melihat ke cermin yang ada di dalam kamarku sendiri.

Aku menoleh ke sampingku, Hinata sedang mengamatiku heran.

"Ini harinya ya?" Tanyaku kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa mejawab pertanyaanku.

"Lebih baik niisan segera bersiap.. Kita akan berangkat sekitar satu sampai dua jam lagi.."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hinata segera pergi meninggalkanku untuk bersiap. Baru teringat bahwa sudah 4 hari semenjak pertarunganku melawan Neji. Kupikir sebenarnya melawan Neji bukanlah sebuah masalah besar. Mayoritas luka ditubuhku kebanyakan berasal dari seranganku sendiri, Heaven Palm yang belum kusempurnakan.

Jika bukan akibat serangan tersebut mungkin lukaku tidak akan separah itu hingga menyebabkan aku tertidur selama 3 hari. Neji yang kalah dalam pertandingan itu justru lebih cepat terbangun 1 hari ketimbang diriku.

"Apa kau sehat?" Tanya Kurama tiba tiba keluar dari dalam tubuhku dengan wujud roh.

"Umm.. Kurasa sudah lebih baik.." Jawabku.

Kemarin setelah aku terbangun ia sempat menyampaikan sesuatu padaku mengenai serangan terakhirku melawan Neji serta alasanku menggunakan 5% Heaven Palm yang mengakibatkan luka parah di kedua pihak. Mungkin Heaven Palm memang tak cocok digunakan hanya untuk pertandingan seperti itu. Kurasa Heaven Palm memang hanya digunakan untuk serangan bunuh diri saja untuk saat ini atau bisa dikatakan saat terdesak.

"Kau masih ingat yang kukatakan kemarin bukan?" Tanya Kurama.

"Tentang?" Tanyaku sambil menyikat gigiku.

"Mengenai serangan terakhirmu.." Jawabnya.

Aku termenung. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu ingat dengan serangan terakhirku saat melawan Neji namun Kurama mengatakan padaku lebih baik untuk melupakan sihir itu tanpa memberitahuku alasannya.

"Mengenai sihir itu bukan?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm.. Lebih baik tak kau gunakan saat ujian penerimaan," Jawab Kurama.

Pertanyaan itu tak langsung kujawab karena aku sedang membasuh wajahku lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang kubawa.

"Bagaimana aku ingin menggunakannya jika bahkan aku tidak mengingatnya.." Jawabku dingin sambil pergi meninggalkan Kurama.

"Kau jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.." Kata Kurama.

Aku berhenti melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kusadari ia juga mengikutiku menuju kamar mandi.

"Benarkah!? Maaf kalau begitu.. Tapi bisakah kau tak usah mengikutiku di kamar mandi?" Tanyaku tanpa memalingkan wajahku ke hadapannya.

Dia terdiam. Dan dengan begitu aku bisa membersihkan tubuhku di pagi hari.

Dan setelah aku selesai membersihkan diriku, aku berencana pergi keluar sejenak untuk melihat keadaan diluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di jalanan kota

'Hoi.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau harus segera bergegas?' Tanya Kurama.

'Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan di kota saat ini sebelum aku pergi,' Jawabku lewat semacam telepati hati.

'Tapi ingat kita tak boleh berlama lama disini.. Dan jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu kehadiranmu disini,'

Memang keputusan yang tepat untuk memakai jubah. Ini akan menyembunyikan identitasku. Jika aku keluar dengan identitasku saat ini, aku bisa bisa membuat keramaian apalagi setelah wajahku dikenal karena mengalahkan Neji.

Tampaknya kota memang sedang ramai membicarakan klan Hyuuga hari ini. Dari yang kudengar, topik pembicaraan para warga hari ini sudah berbeda dari kemarin.

Hari ini keluarga Hyuuga akan pergi ke Ibukota Kerajaan Konoha untuk mengantarkan pemuda pemudanya yang siap mengikuti ujian masuk Akademi Besar Konoha dan itu artinya juga untukku, Hinata dan Neji. Terasa begitu cepat jika kuingat ingat apa yang terjadi belakangan ini.

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berhasil kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga tepat waktu. Tak lama lagi mereka akan segera berangkat menuju Ibukota Kerajaan Konoha untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Akademi Besar Konoha. Untuk mengikuti ujian tahun ini, Hyuuga mengirim sekitar tujuh orang sebagai peserta termasuk Naruto, Hinata dan Neji.

"Ada apa ini, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di samping Hinata.

"Ah.. Niisan kemana saja? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat tahu!" Ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah marah.

"Tidak penting.. Aku hanya jalan jalan sebentar sebelum pergi ke Ibukota," Jawabnya santai.

'Selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku..' Batin Hinata kesal.

Naruto tak menggubris Hinata saat ini. Ia tengah menyaksikan kejadian di depan matanya saat ini. Beberapa pemuda klan Hyuuga tampak sedang memberikan salam perpisahan pada keempat orang lainnya yang akan dikirim untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Akademi.

"Jadi mereka yang akan ikut dengan kita?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil menunjuk keempat orang itu.

"Begitulah.."

Hanya satu orang yang kurang disana. Dia tak melihat Neji dimana pun. Ia penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Neji.

"Kemana Neji? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada disini dari tadi dan kau tak menyadarinya?" Tanya seseorang yang berasal dari belakang Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Neji sudah berada disana baru sekitar beberapa detik yang lalu jadi wajar saja jika Naruto dan Hinata tak menyadarinya.

"Kau baru sampai, kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan pasang wajah kesal seperti itu, Naruto.. Maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu,"

"Jadi, dimana Tou-san?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto dan Neji tak menjawab. Mereka merespon jawaban Hinata dengan melihat sekitar mereka menandakan mereka juga tengah mencari kemana Hiashi.

"Entahlah.. Apa tadi Hiashi-sama tak bersamamu, Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

"Ada apa kalian mencariku?" Jawab suara di belakang Neji.

Neji sedikit terkejut meskipun tak seterkejut Naruto tadi. Hiashi sudah siap bersama dua petinggi yang akan menemaninya serta beberapa pengawal dalam perjalanan ini.

"Cukup membuatku terkejut rupanya.."

"Apa ada barang bawaan kalian yang belum siap?" Tanya Hiashi kepada ketujuh pemuda yang sudah siap berdiri di depannya.

Tak ada yang menjawab menandakan kalau semuanya sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju Ibukota Kerajaan Konoha.

"Tunggu apalagi, kita berangkat.."

"Hiashi-sama… Anda harus berhati hati selama perjalanan, kudengar banyak perampok di jalur yang akan ditempuh.." Ucap salah satu petinggi Hyuuga.

"Tenang saja.. Tunggu kami di kediaman Hyuuga, aku akan kembali setelah ujian itu selesai," Jawab Hiashi.

'Tentu saja mereka khawatir, karena pemimpin Hyuuga sendiri yang akan ikut dengan kami, lalu bagaimana dengan kediaman Hyuuga? Tak satupun orang hebat yang menjaga tempat ini..' Batin Naruto.

Dan setelah mengucapkan perpisahan singkat kepada seluruh petinggi Hyuuga yang ada disana, mereka segera berangkat menuju Ibukota Kerajaan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Ibukota Kerajaan Konoha dengan menggunakan kereta kuda ini akan memerlukan waktu setidaknya satu hari hingga sampai kesana. Dan selama perjalanan mereka sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing masing. Keempat pemuda itu asyik mengistirahatkan tubuh atau tepatnya tidur, Hinata memilih untuk membaca buku sama seperti Neji sedangkan Naruto sedang mengumpulkan dan menyendirikan magic scroll atau gulungan sihirnya.

'Kelihatannya aku mendapatkan gulungan yang bagus dari tempat itu..' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Dia membuka dua gulungan lainnya yang ia dapatkan ketika pertama kali menemukan bagian rahasia khusus milik klan Namikaze dan klan Uzumaki. (Ada di chapter 1)

Dia membuka sedikit isi gulungan tersebut. Yang satu berasal dari klan Namikaze dan yang satu lagi berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Ia sempat membaca sekilas dan ia menemukan sesuatu mengenai gulungan tersebut.

'Pantas saja jika Hyuuga tak mencoba menguasai sihir sihir dari klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki… Rupanya magic scroll ini memiliki **Seal Magic** khusus milik klan Uzumaki untuk membukanya. Untung saja ini merupakan segel dasar bagi klan Uzumaki jadi aku bisa membukanya..'

'Sebaiknya kau tak mengatakannya pada siapapun kalau kau dapat membuka magic scroll tersebut sebab aku merasakan energy yang luar biasa dari magic scroll tersebut, Naruto! Klan Namikaze ayahmu terkenal dengan elemen angin dan sihir teleportasi elemen petir mereka bukan? Bahkan jika tak kalah jumlah dengan Klan Hyuuga yang stratanya lebih tinggi mungkin Namikaze bisa menumbangkan mereka.. Sayangnya mereka lebih memilih untuk diam,' Kata Kurama lewat telepatinya dengan Naruto.

Naruto baru mengetahui kalau ternyata Kurama juga tahu tentang klannya.

'Lagipula aku juga tak mau jika harus melawan klan Hyuuga..'

Magic scroll milik klan Namikaze yang Naruto bawa tidak berisi sihir yang biasa dan di dalamnya uniknya berisi dua sihir dalam satu magic scroll. Sihir ini berisi sihir peninggalan ayahnya. Sihir tersebut disebut **Namikaze Teleport Magic: Thunder God Wings**. Dan yang kedua adalah **Wind Style: Rasengan.**

'Tampaknya keduanya adalah sihir yang kuat.. Tapi akan memerlukan waktu untuk bisa menggunakan sihir ini.' Batin Naruto.

'Bagaimana dengan magic scroll yang satu itu?' Tanya Kurama.

Tiba tiba Kurama merasakan hawa kekuatan yang besar pada magic scroll tersebut. Dia merasakan kegelapan besar ketika Naruto menyentuh magic scroll itu.

'Ada apa?' Tanya Naruto.

'Naruto! Tak salah lagi.. Yang ada di genggamanmu itu adalah sihir langka! Itu adalah magic scroll **Dark Magic** …'

Naruto tidak begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Kurama barusan karena pada dasarnya sendiri ia tidak mengetahui apa itu yang namanya **Dark Magic**.

' **Dark Magic**!? Maksudmu semacam sihir berbau kegelapan?' Tanya Naruto bingung.

' **Dark Magic** yah.. tentu saja seperti namanya adalah sihir kegelapan, ini berbahaya Naruto! Dalam sejarah pada setiap era, kegelapan selalu membawa bencana kepada orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kebencian dan kegelapan mereka sendiri!' Kata Kurama dengan nada yang terkejut.

Naruto menggenggam erat magic scroll itu dan tak lama kemudian ia merasakan sebuah sensasi kekuatan yang rasa rasanya pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia tak begitu mengingat kapan ia menerima sensasi yang sama dengan ini.

'Kurama.. magic scroll ini memberiku sebuah sensasi.. sebuah sensasi kekuatan besar yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Kurama terkejut, ia menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Naruto.

'Lebih baik kau buang saja benda terkutuk itu!' Kata Kurama.

'Tidak bisa.. Aku tidak mau! Ini adalah peninggalan klan Uzumaki!' Jawab Naruto.

'Kau yakin!? Itu artinya klan Ibumu! Klan Uzumaki menyimpan **Dark Magic** dalam klan mereka!'

Naruto tak mempedulikan perkataan Kurama barusan. Bagaikan angin yang lewat di telinganya

'Aku tak menyangka klan Uzumaki memiliki sihir semacam ini..'

'Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan magic scroll itu!?' Tanya Kurama.

Naruto tak menjawabnya untuk beberapa waktu yang lama. Dia memandangi magic scroll yang ada di genggamannya itu dan semakin membuatnya teringat akan sensasi itu. Sensasi saat melepaskan serangan. Sensasi mendapatkan kekuatan besar. Sensasi untuk mengendalikan. Dan akhirnya ia teringat dengan serangan terakhir yang ia lancarkan saat melawan Neji.

'Benar sekali.. Ini sensasi yang sama saat aku mengeluarkan **Demon Flame, Ashuura Fist**..' Kata Naruto.

'Kau mengingatnya?' Tanya Kurama.

'Apa salahnya jika aku mengingatnya?' Tanya Naruto.

'Lebih baik kau lupakan saja serangan sihir terkutuk semacam itu!' Kata Kurama menyarankan.

Di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil mengatakan hal barusan. Dia seolah olah terlihat tidak tahu dengan sihir apa yang digunakan Naruto.

'Itu apimu, kan? Bagian gelap darimu?' Tanya Naruto cerdas.

Dalam sekali tatap ia bisa menebak kalau api yang ia keluarkan itu sendiri merupakan bagian dari kekuatan Kurama. Senyum di wajah Kurama lenyap berganti dengan wajahnya yang super serius.

'Aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya kau terdiri dari dua komponen.. Bukan api, melainkan cahaya dan kegelapan, bukan?' Tanya Naruto.

'Kau memang pandai menganalisa..'

'Tentu saja saat ini kau sudah mengendalikan kegelapanmu… tapi…' Ucap Naruto terputus.

Kurama seakan bersikap tidak mau tahu dengan percakapan ini.

'Tapi setidaknya itu yang kau yakini bukan?' Tanya Naruto memastikan dengan wajah yang juga serius.

'Lebih baik kau tutup matamu sekarang dan kita bicara di tempat itu karena aku yakin sekarang kau juga tengah diperhatikan oleh sekitarmu, bukan?'

Naruto memang merasa sedari tadi ia diamati oleh Neji dan Hinata namun setelah ia menoleh ke masing masing individu tersebut, dia tak menemukan apa apa kecuali kedua orang yang sedang membaca bukunya masing masing.

Kurama menoleh sedikit ke arah Naruto. Mereka kini berada di dalam ruangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ruangan gelap besar yang menghubungkan wujud asli roh dirinya dan wujud asli roh Kurama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tak sembrono dan memikirkan apa yang kukatakan mengenai sihir itu!" Kata Kurama.

"Tidak masalah.. tenang saja, aku akan mengendalikan kegelapan dan bukan sebaliknya! Aku tidak berniat tenggelam di dalamnya.. Lagipula ini membuat diriku semakin kuat bukan?"

Kurama tak menjawab. Akhirnya dia pasrah saja dengan keputusan Naruto yang ingin menguasai sihir tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah.. Hanya saja kau benar benar harus bisa menguasai kegelapannya!"

"Tenang saja.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kota terdekat menuju Ibukota Kerajaan Konoha, yaitu Gavallan. Walaupun kota ini beraa di pinggiran Ibukota tapi untuk seukuran kota yang ada di Kerajaan Konoha, Gavallan merupakan salah satu kota terbesar di Konoha selain Ibukota Kerajaan dan kota kota yang ditempati 4 klan Besar. Dari Timur, kota utama klan Hyuuga yaitu Riverie. Lalu dari daerah barat, kota utama klan Uchiha yaitu kota Amaterasu. Kemudian daerah selatan, kota utama klan Sarutobi yaitu Sealum dan daerah utara sekaligus bersebelahan dengan pusat yang dikuasai klan terkuat, klan Senju yaitu kota Gallan Ra.

Tak hanya itu pemimpin klan Senju saat ini juga menjadi pemimpin Kerajaan Konoha jadi sebagian klan Senju kini berada di Ibukota dan menjadikan Ibukota juga sebagai kekuasaan mereka. Terlebih kedua kota memang bersebelahan.

Dikarenakan matahari sudah terbenam, Hiashi memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan disini dan istirahat sampai besok pagi mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Ibukota yang sudah dekat.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam.. tampaknya kita sedikit terlambat dari prediksi tapi kurasa tidak apa apa karena kita sudah sampai di Gavallan.."

"Menurutku keputusan Hiashi-sama tepat sekali, karena yang kudengar para pencuri dan perampok akan menghadang orang orang yang melintas di jalur menuju Ibukota pada malam hari," Ujar Neji.

"Kalau begitu, Hiashi-sama.. Kami akan mencarikan penginapan untuk anda beserta ketujuh peserta ujian.." Ucap kusir.

"Terima kasih banyak.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka mendapatkan penginapan apalagi jika pemilik penginapan tahu siapa yang akan menginap. Di Konoha tak ada yang tak mengenal 4 klan Besar seperti Hyuuga karena kehormatan mereka yang sangat tinggi.

Sepertinya Naruto akan satu kamar dengan Neji sedangkan Hinata mendapat kamar sendiri. Sedangkan keempat yang lainnya tentu saja sekamar dengan satu orang lainnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Naruto sedang membereskan magic scroll nya. Ia tak ingin sampai Neji mengetahui kalau ia memiliki magic scroll **Dark Magic.**

"Naruto.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Ucap Neji.

"Huh!? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Kau tidak bermaksud balas dendamkan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Kata Neji dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Naruto akhirnya menuruti perkataan Neji, namun saat mereka sudah duduk dan akan memulai percakapan di antara keduanya tiba tiba saja pintu kamar mereka digeser atau terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto dan Neji langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga wajah keduanya memerah. Hinata tengah memakai pakaian tidur yang bisa dikatakan seperti bisa diterawang hanya dengan melihat.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata!? Lihat kedua buah besarmu itu!' Batin Naruto sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

'Ukhh..' Neji juga ikut ikutan memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke arah lain sambil memejamkan mata.

"Niisan dan Niisama aneh!" Kata Hinata memperhatikan.

Naruto dan Neji memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa karena Neji memiliki suatu hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dan sebenarnya Neji juga bermaksud membicarakannya dengan Hinata dan kebetulan ia datang ke kamar mereka malam ini.

Hinata dan Naruto sudah duduk serius mendengarkan apa yang akan dibicarakan Neji.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ehem.. Ini bersangkutan mengenai orang orang yang akan menjadi rival rival kita di Akademi nanti,"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sedangkan dilihatnya Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya tampak tak begitu peduli.

"Jadi siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biar kuberitahu kalau murid murid yang bisa masuk kesana sudah jelas murid murid yang hebat namun di antar semuanya aku yakin yang paling terdepan adalah mereka.." Kata Neji terputus.

"Mereka…? Mereka siapa?" Tanya Naruto malas.

Hinata tiba tiba teringat tentang suatu hal. "Aku tahu!"

"Mereka disebut **Talent's From Heaven**!" Sambung Neji.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan menandakan kalau ia tidak mengerti siapa mereka itu.

"Mereka adalah pemuda pemuda di generasi kita yang memiliki kemampuan hebat serta bakat luar biasa seperti berasal dari langit dan surga.." Jawab Hinata.

"Bakat surga!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benar.. Mereka tak hanya berasal dari Konoha tapi juga diluar Konoha.. Jumlah mereka ada sebelas orang saat ini termasuk niisan dan niisama," Lanjut Hinata menjelaskan.

Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata langsung menunjuk Naruto dan Neji. Naruto lalu malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah seperti mengatakan ,"Aku?". Sedangkan Neji hanya diam saja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku jadi salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah, Sebenarnya tadinya kau tidak termasuk karena mereka yang merupakan **Talent's From Heaven** dilihat bakatnya saat kita berumur 12 tahun. Namun setelah kejadian kau mengalahkanku kemarin, bukan hanya kau menjadi salah satu dari mereka namun kau juga menjadi yang tertinggi dalam **Talent's From Heaven** ,"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dia memang tak begitu terkejut hingga terkaget kaget atau semacamnya namun dari ekspresinya sekarang sudah sangat menunjukkan kalau ia terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena di antara **Talent's From Heaven** saat ini, akulah yang terdepan dan itu sudah diakui oleh kelima negara besar.." Jawab Neji mencoba bersikap tenang padahal sebenarnya ia sangat bangga dengan pencapaiannya.

Naruto dan Hinata menatap Neji dengan tatapan jijik.

"Di antara sembilan saingan kita mungkin ada 6 yang paling berhasrat untuk menjadi yang terkuat," Kata Neji.

"Bagaimana dengan 3 sisanya?"

"Ah.. Tak usah pedulikan mereka, mereka tak berniat jadi yang terkuat.. Aku sudah pernah melihat mereka," Jawab Neji denga ekspresi malas sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Naruto bingung harus merespon apa. Tatapannya sungguh datar dan tidak begitu peduli dengan yang di bahas Neji.

"Dan kuperingatkan.. 4 orang dari **Talent's From Heaven** juga menjadi peserta dalam ujian masuk dan 3 orang dari 6 orang yang kubicarakan tadi termasuk dalam 4 orang peserta itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang satu?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia, dia hanya seorang pemalas.." Kata Neji dengan ekspresi wajah malas.

Dan di suatu tempat, sebuah kediaman klan yang ada di Ibukota Kerajaan Konoha. Dan di depan gerbangnya terdapat tulisan kalau ini adalah kediaman klan Nara.

"Huaaachuuu.. Ah, apa aku sakit ya? Merepotkan saja.."

Kembali lagi ke tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya…

"Yah.. Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin kuperingatkan pada kalian berdua," Kata Neji.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Hinata dan Naruto sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang tak teratur. Neji tampaknya sudah mulai naik darah, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Masih sangat pagi untuk ayam berkokok, tapi Hiashi memutuskan akan melanjutkan perjalanannya sekarang karena ujian masuknya akan dimulai sekitar pukul 9 pagi dan sekarang masih menunjukkan pukul 4.30 pagi.

Tentu saja, Hinata, Naruto dan Neji sudah sangat siap mental demi ujian masuk ini tapi entah bagi keempat orang lainnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bertiga tampak asyik menikmati pemandanga di kiri dan kanan. Dan saling membicarakan mengenai ujian masuk Akademi Konoha ini.

"Naruto.. apa tingkatanmu sekarang?" Tanya Neji.

"Uhmm.. Terakhir kuperiksa adalah Practioner level 1, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh.. Jadi kau sudah naik tingkatan dari Newbie ke Practioner? Baguslah.. aku sekarang ada di Practioner level 3, rata rata tingkatan **Talent's From Heaven** saat ini adalah Practioner level 2, mungkin ada selain kau di antara kita yang memiliki tingkatan Practioner level 1.."

"Memangnya umumnya berapa bagi mereka yang ingin mendaftar kesana?" Tanya Hinata.

Neji dan Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menoleh ke sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Kurasa syarat ujiannya, peserta haruslah minimum berada di tingkatan Newbie level 7.. Bukankah tingkatanmu sudah di atas itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku berada di Newbie level 10 sekarang!"

Naruto dan Neji mengangguk mengerti. Dari tempatnya, Hiashi melihat keakraban mereka bertiga tampak senang. Baguslah jika mereka bertiga bisa bekerja sama itulah yang dipikirkan Hiashi saat ini.

"Lihat.. Enak sekali bisa dekat dengan Hinata-hime.." Kata salah satu dari empat peserta Hyuuga.

"Aku juga ingin…"

"Kita sudah memasuki wilayah Ibukota Kerajaan Konoha!" Kata Hiashi memberitahu.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung melihat keluar. Neji yang sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya tak begitu terpukau dengan Ibukota, namun bagi Naruto dan Hinata ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke Ibukota Kerajaan.

"Jadi, ini Ibukota Kerajaan!?" Tanya Naruto.

Dia dapat melihat istana kerajaan Konoha yang ada di tengah Ibukota. Sungguh sangat besar dan sangat bagus. Ibukota rasanya sangat padat akan penduduknya, ia melihat di setiap jalan yang mereka lalui, sihir sudah menjadi suatu hal yang digunakan sebagai kebutuhan sehari hari.

"Sangat hebat.." Kata Naruto terpukau.

'Lihat Kurama.. Kau bisa melihatnya, kan?' Tanya Naruto lewat telepati melalui batin.

'Boleh juga..' Jawab Kurama.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di gerbang masuk Akademi.." Kata Hiashi.

Akademi itu terletak di pinggiran Ibukota dan untuk memasukinya kita harus melewati gerbang besar lalu masih harus melakukan perjalanan sekitar satu kilo lagi di jalan yang samping kiri dan kanannya merupakan wilayah hutan Akademi Konoha.

"Jadi, ini gerbangnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan terpukau dulu, Naruto! Ini hanya sebagian wilayahnya.." Kata Neji.

Dia bisa melihat kalau banyak sekali kereta kuda yang memasuki gerbang tersebut apalagi jika bukan ingin mendaftar ke Akademi itu. Dari ribuan orang yang mendaftar yang diambil oleh Akademi Besar ini hanyalah 120 orang saja dan tentu saja 120 orang itu memiliki bakat yang luar biasa.

Mereka mulai memasuki gerbang besar tersebut, banyak sekali rombongan yang melewati gerbang tersebut.

"Hutan ini tampak terjaga sekali.. Bahkan ada benteng besar setinggi 30 meter yang menjaga wilayah kota dengan hutan ini padahal jarak antara pinggir kota dengan hutan ini saja sudah beberapa kilo.." Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja.. Karena di hutan ini banyak sekali Magical Beast.."

"Berapa luas hutan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sekitar 15 km2 jika digabung dengan Akademi.." Jawab Hiashi.

"Apa!? I-Itu luas sekali!" Kata Naruto terkejut.

Luas dari hutan ini mungkin sekitar 3 km x 5 km. Dan itu berbatasan langsung dengan negara lain di bagian utara Kerajaan Konoha. Sekedar info saja kalau Ibukota Kerajaan ini berada di daerah utara itu artinya daerah kekuasaan klan Senju meskipun tidak satu kota namun kedua kotanya berada di bagian paling utara Kerajaan Konoha.

"Hutan ini sebagai batas wilayah Konoha dengan negara Oto dan negara Ame.." Kata Hiashi.

"Jadi, begitu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di Akademi Besar Konoha. Naruto begitu terpukau dengan bangunan bangunan besar yang ada disana. Dia akan tinggal selama 3 tahun di tempat itu bersama dengan Neji dan Hinata.

"Hei, Bukankah itu klan Hyuuga?"

"Benar! Bukankah itu salah satu dari 4 klan besar!?"

"Lihat bahkan pemimpin klan Hyuuga sendiri, Hiashi-sama yang datang untuk mengantar calon peserta ujian masuk tahun ini!"

"Kudengar kalau Neji dari klan Hyuuga juga akan mendaftar.."

Itulah percakapan orang orang di sekitar mereka ketika mereka sampai disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang tengah mengobrol ini adalah keluarga calon peserta lainnya.

"Hyuuga sungguh terkenal dan terhormat.. Aku tidak boleh sampai membuat malu nama Hyuuga.. Apa aku pantas ya?" Kata Naruto.

"Ahahaha.. Sudahlah Naruto, jangan terlalu dibesar besarkan," Kata Hiashi tersenyum.

"Tenang saja.. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah mengalahkanku..? Dengan mengalahkanku saja kau sudah bisa dianggap pantas, bodoh!" Kata Hyuuga.

"Benar, Naruto-niisan.. Kami juga bersamamu, kok!"

Hiashi, Naruto, Neji dan Hinata serta keempat anggota Hyuuga lainnya lalu pengawal pengawal mereka segera menuju ke tempat ujian masuk Akademi. Tes nya berupa duel melawan guru Akademi yang dipilih. Dan guru tersebut akan menilai apakah pantas atau tidak peserta tersebut diterima.

Arenanya berada di luar ruangan dan disana sangat luas walaupun banyak dari bangku penonton yang sudah terisi oleh keluarga dari para peserta.

"Hiashi-san.. tak kusangka anda akan datang secepat ini," Sapa seseorang.

"Ah.. Tsunade-sama.."

Neji dan Hinata turun ke tanah memberi hormat kepada orang itu begitu pula Naruto. Naruto menengok ke arah orang tersebut. Dia mendapati seorang wanita yang masih tampak muda walaupun terlihat sekali kalau ia sudah dewasa. Dari pengamatannya, ia tahu kalau Tsunade inilah yang kini menjadi pemimpin klan Senju sekaligus Kaisar Sihir Konoha saat ini atau tepatnya pemimpin Konoha.

Gelar Kaisar Konoha atau pemimpin Kerajaan ini bukanlah turun temurun walaupun klan Senju sudah beberapa generasi ini selalu menjadi Kaisar Sihir. Ini ditentukan dari pemilihan dewan 4 klan besar.

"Jadi, Neji dan Hinata kali ini akan ikut ujian masuk ya?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Hinata dan Neji.

Neji dan Hinata menjawab. "Iya, Tsunade-sama,"

"Lalu siapa bocah berambut pirang ini?" Tanya Tsunade yang tak bisa melihat wajah Naruto karena dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Dia adalah anak angkatku dari klan Namikaze, Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade sedikit terkejut. Hiashi tampak memberi sinyal kepada Tsunade dan Tsunade paham akan hal itu. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Tsunade.

"Nama saya yang dulu adalah Namikaze Naruto, Tsunade-sama.. Dan kini nama saya adalah Hyuuga Naruto."

'Dia sungguh mirip dengan kalian, Minato, Kushina…' Kata Tsunade dalam hati.

Naruto kembali ke posisinya yang semula begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Neji.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian beruntung dapat melewati ujiannya!" Ucap Tsunade lalu pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke kursi khusus untuknya.

"Tou-san akan pergi bersama Tsunade-sama.. kalian lebih segeralah mendaftar disana hingga kalian dipanggil untuk naik ke arena,"

"Ha'i.." Jawab mereka serentak.

Mereka segera pergi ke tempat pendaftaran yang sudah penuh dengan para peserta yang akan mendaftar. Tampaknya mereka berebut untuk mendaftar.

"Bisa kau minggir dari sini!?"

"Tidak.. Kau saja yang pergi! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku!?"

"Memangnya siapa kau!?"

"Aku adalah anak dari keluarga terhormat dari Ibukota!"

Yang lainnya hanya melihat kejadian itu tanpa ada niatan untuk melerainya. Neji yang datang bersama Hinata dan Naruto juga menontonnya. Dengan inisiatifnya, ia berjalan ke arah dua orang itu untuk menghentikan perkelahian tak berguna mereka.

"Mereka sudah ada disini.." Kata Neji sambil melirik ke kiri dan kanannya.

Ya, dia sudah menemukan tiga dari empat **Talent's From Heaven** yang mengikuti ujian masuk Akademi ini.

"Kau akan kuhajar disini!"

"Kita lihat saja!"

Dengan cepat dan tanpa mereka sadari, Neji sudah mengunci gerakan mereka masing masing dengan ketenangannya.

"Akhh.. Sakit, sakit!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Bisa kalian hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian?" Tanya Neji dingin.

Dari kejauhan seseorang bersama dengan teman temannya mengamati kejadian itu. Kini Neji menjadi bahan perhatian di antara para peserta yang ada disana. Tempat untuk mendaftar itu kebetulan ada di sebuah ruangan yang besar yang terpisah dengan arena serta bangku penonton. Mereka harus menunggu sampai nama mereka dipanggil.

"Bukankah itu Hyuuga Neji?"

"Kurasa dia juga mendaftar.."

"Tentu saja, jika dia tidak ada.. Tak ada gunanya juga aku disini.." Ucap pemuda yang ada di tengah tengah gerombolan itu.

Siapa lagi jika bukan putra dari pemimpin klan Uchiha. Untuk saat ini dia hanya berminat untuk mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Neji.

"Jadi, dimana orang yang sudah mengalahkan Neji?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kea rah Hinata, Naruto serta keempat pemuda lain dari Hyuuga.

Sedangkan Neji masih mengunci gerakan kedua orang itu, Naruto malah asyik menguap hingga hampir tertidur.

"Dasar tukang pamer…" Kata Naruto malas.

"Naruto-niisan!"

"Akh.. Ittaiii..!" Rintih Naruto ketika telinganya dijewer oleh Hinata.

"Jangan tidur!"

"Iya.. Iya!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah layar sihir besar yang mempertunjukkan keadaan di arena pengujian. Pertama tama mereka akan diperiksa tingkatan mereka saat ini lalu mereka akan bertarung melawan guru penguji disana. Dia tak begitu tertarik dengan guru pengujinya, karena menurutnya guru penguji yang ada disana itu hanyalah guru dengan tingkatan setingkat dengan ksatria/penyihir biasa.

'Kira kira umurnya sudah 30 tahunan lebih dan kurasa tingkatannya masih sekitar Excellent level 1 atau level 2.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia biasa dan tak punya bakat tapi hanya saja untuk akademi sekaliber Akademi Konoha ini.. levelnya terlalu rendah, kurasa dia bisa saja bukan guru atau dia memang guru? Bukan begitu, Kurama!?' Tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

'Hmm.. Aku lebih tertarik dengan guru yang berada di dekat Tsunade itu..' Jawab Kurama.

Naruto melihat di layar sihir. Dan pas sekali, layar sihir itu sedang menyorot ke arah guru yang dimaksudkan Kurama. Guru berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

'Aku juga merasakan hawa yang berbeda darinya..' Kata Naruto.

Dia tak begitu tertarik dengan peserta pesertanya karena sihir yang mereka perlihatkan tidak sekelas dengan sihir sihirnya ataupun Neji.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ada di sebelah Naruto dengan membawa banyak sekali peserta wanita yang sudah jatuh hati padanya.

"Neji-sama!"

"Tampan sekali..!"

"Ah.. Kenapa mereka ini?" Tanya Neji datar.

"Kau sendiri yang sudah membawa mereka kemari dan kau malah bertanya padaku?" Kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan sendiri? Apakah Tuan juga mendaftar kesini?" Tanya beberapa gadis peserta sekaligus penggemar Neji yang ikut menggoda Naruto.

"Kau hanya membawa masalah bagi kita, Neji.." Kata Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto santai dengan wajah datar namun ekspresi Naruto saat ini tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata. Ia sudah menahan rasa takutnya dengan gadis yang duduk di sebalahnya. Neji sadar apa maksud Naruto ketika melihat ke arah Hinata yang terdiam namun matanya terlihat sangat mengancam.

"Kurasa setelah ini, kita akan habis Naruto.."

"Sudah kubilang, kan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat puluhan peserta dan sampai sekarang baru sedikit yang diterima. Naruto dan Neji menunggu dengan bosan datangnya giliran mereka. Tak ada yang menarik perhatian mereka sampai seorang peserta berambut nanas naik ke arena.

"Perhatikan itu Naruto!" Kata Neji tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah!? Siapa si nanas itu!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Perhatikan dulu.. Aku yakin dia akan lulus ujian ini," Kata Neji.

Naruto menatap Neji heran lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar sihir tersebut.

Di arena pertandingan…

Peserta berambut nanas ini tak bisa ditebak, dia membuat guru yang menguji bingung apa dia siap atau tidak. Dia dengan santainya menguap saat pertarungan berjalan.

"Kau bisa menyerangku duluan, sensei.." Kata pemuda tersebut.

"Eh!? Bukannya dia Shikamaru!?"

"Yang dari klan Nara itu!?"

Di ruang tunggu yang besar itu, pembicaraan mulai mengarah seputar peserta yang barusan naik ke arena itu. Naruto menoleh ke arah orang orang yang tengah membicarakan peserta itu sambil sedikit menguping yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu ia kembali mengamati jalannya pertarungan.

"Jangan sombong!" Kata sensei penguji itu sambil melepaskan pukulannya.

Shikamaru yang wajahnya tepat berada di depan tinju itu masih santai sambil melirik ke arah tinju tersebut.

"Ukhh.. Apa..?" Sensei tersebut bingung.

Pukulannya ditahan oleh semacam bayangan hitam yang muncul dari bawah membentuk sebuah dinding tak beraturan. Sensei tersebut mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jarak.

"Wow! Apa itu!"

"Keren! Dia mengendalikan bayangan!"

Penonton yang merupakan keluarga peserta serta beberapa penduduk, tamu atau murid Akademi itu bersorak.

"Dia Shikamaru ya!? Anaknya Shikaku!?" Tanya Hiashi kepada Tsunade.

"Benar.. Dia juga salah satu dari bakat surge sama seperti Neji,"

Hiashi mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hatinya, ia memikirkan mungkin Shikamaru akan menjadi saingan bagi Naruto dan Neji.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto!?"

"Naruto.. Dia lebih kuat dari Neji maupun Shikamru.." Jawab Hiashi.

Tsunade sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Hiashi. Karena ia sendiri belum tahu mengenai siapa pemuda yang mengalahkan Neji meskipun ia sudah mengenal Naruto.

"Apa yang barusan itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Elemen bayangan.. Dia adalah pengguna elemen bayangan.."

"Bayangan!? **Shadow Style**!? Memangnya ada sihir seperti itu!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Satu satunya yang bisa menggunakan sihir itu adalah klan Nara dan salah satu dari kita.." Jawab Neji tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Dia..? **Talent's From Heaven**!? Apa dia yang kau maksud untuk tidak usah waspada padanya? Dia tampak pemalas.."

"Begitulah.." Jawab Neji malas

'Jadi begitu dia dengan leluasa mengendalikan bentuk bayangan serta memanipulasinya sesuai kehendak yang diinginkannya?'

"Akan kumulai, sensei!" Kata Shikamaru.

'Memang aku tidak akan kalah.. Apalagi tingkatanku sekarang adalah Excellent level 2 tapi dalam pertarungan ini kekuatanku ditahan dengan segel agar hanya sampai Practioner level 10..' Batin sensei tersebut.

" **Shadow Style.. Shadow Sharp Attack** ," Kata Shikamaru mengarahkan bayangannya untuk menyerang sensei tersebut.

Sensei itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan cara melompat ke udara.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya sensei?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh!?"

"Sensei itu terjebak! Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya!"

"Apa yang akan dilakukan si nanas itu!?" Tanya Naruto datar.

" **Shadow Style: Shadow Maker, Black Tree**!" Shikamaru dengan tenang membuat lingkaran sihir di bawahnya.

Lalu saat lingkaran sihir itu selesai, bayangan bayangan itu membentuk sebuah pohon hitam dengan daun daun tajam yang terbuat dari bayangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah jika itu tak bergerak!" Kata sensei tersebut.

"Belum selesai.. **Shadow Style: Black Tree Cannon**!"

BLARRR

Dia meluncurkan roket pohon hitam dari bayangan itu dengan kondisi ujung akarnya masih terikat dengan bayangan Shikamaru.

'Akarnya masih tersambung dengan bayangannya.. Tentu saja walaupun jarak serangannya terbatas tergantung seberapa jauh panjang bayangannya bisa menjangkau namun dengan jarak segini, sudah pasti kalau serangannya akan mengenaiku.. Tak ada pilihan aku akan membuka segelnya hingga tingkatan Excellent,'

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall**!" Sensei akhirnya mengeluarkan sihirnya. Dia menghentikannya dengan elemen tanah sederhana meskipun akhirnya dinding itu sama sama hancur bersama serangan Shikamaru.

BUMMMM

"Sensei itu yang menang.." Kata Naruto.

"Walaupun sudah jelas menang, tapi dia hebat bukan?" Kata Neji.

'Benar apa yang dikatakan, Neji… Wajar saja, lawannya adalah sensei dengan tingkatan Excellent sedangkan dia kurasa setingkat denganku atau Hinata.. Dia hebat, mungkin aku sendiri juga akan kesulitan melawan sensei itu..'

Neji tampaknya memang membangga banggakan peserta itu di hadapan Naruto dan Naruto menyadari hal itu.

'Memang benar kalau **Talent's From Heaven** merupakan pemilik bakat surge dengan usia 15 tahun sudah mencapai tingkat Practioner tapi jika berhadapan dengan orang orang seusia mereka walaupun saat muda sama seperti kami mungkin mereka memiliki tingkatan lebih rendah dari kami akan tetapi pengalaman yang lebih banyak serta waktu yang telah ditempu lebih lama membuat tingkatan mereka lebih tinggi..' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

'Tenang saja.. saat seusia sensei itu, aku yakin tingkatanmu sudah berada di Emperor atau Half-Saint.. Wajar saja kau saat ini lebih lemah dari sensei itu! Kau kalah pengalaman serta umurnya lebih tua darimu bahkan dua kali umurmu.. mungkin saat seumuranmu dia hanya berada di tingkatan Newbie level 4-5..' Kata Kurama.

'Benarkah!? Kau yakin!?' Tanya Naruto pasrah.

'Tentu saja!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pasti kalau sensei itu menang dengan ia membuka segelnya menjadi Excellent atau dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Saat ini Shikamaru sudah tertangkap dalam sihir elemen tanah sensei tersebut walaupun begitu ia sudah memberi perlawanan yang sangat bagus. Bahkan menurut Tsunade-sama sendiri ia adalah peserta terbaik sampai saat ini karena pada dasarnya memang mustahil bagi para peserta bahkan bagi **Talent's From Heaven** dengan tingkatan mereka saat ini untuk melawan sensei sekelas tingkatan Excellent.

Mungkin dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun bagi **Talent's From Heaven** ketika mereka di Akademi bukanlah hal yang mustahil kalau mereka bisa mencapai tingkatan Excellent karena bakat mereka.

Hal yang membuat anak anak seusia 1-14 tahun sangat sulit berkembang bahkan untuk mencapai tingkat Practioner adalah karena sirkulasi sihir mereka baru terbuka 30%. Bandingkan saja dari umur 1-14 tahun semisal Naruto mencapai tingkat Practioner level 1 yang itu artinya dia naik 10 level dari Newbie level 1.

Sedangkan dalam waktu 1 tahun kemungkinan besar ketika mulai berumur 15 tahun ia bisa saja mencapai Excellent level 1 yang artinya ia naik 20 level dari tingkatan Practioner level 1. Dan hal itu dikarenakan pada usia 15 tahun atau ke atas, sirkulasi sihir mereka sudah terbuka 100%.

Barusan saja Tsunade-sama menjelaskan tentang terbukanya sirkulasi sihir mereka 100% saat usia 15 tahun kepada para peserta. Dan tentu saja Naruto dan Neji terkejut akan hal itu karena yang mereka kira selama ini mereka sudah dalam kondisi optimal.

Naruto, Neji dan Hinata sendiri sudah berusia 15 tahun dan mungkin mereka akan segera merasakan efek terbukanya sirkulasi sihir mereka 100%.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa peserta lewat sejak pertarungan Shikamaru.

"Hyuuga Naruto!"

Naruto mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung berdiri seketika. Padahal dia sedang tertidur ketika namanya belum dipanggil.

"Ini saatnya aku menunjukkan kemampuanku pada orang orang itu.."

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto-niisan!"

"Jangan sampai gagal!"

"Tenang saja.."

Para peserta yang ada di ruangan besar itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang datang bersama Neji. Mereka masih belum tahu kalau dia yang mengalahkan Neji. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang berada di tempat duduk mereka masing masing ikut memperhatikan langkahnya.

'Apa dia yang mengalahkan Neji..?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah naik ke atas panggung, seorang gadis mengamatinya dengan tatapan dingin.

'Hyuuga Naruto…'

Dan di arena pertarungan, sensei yang tadi sudah diganti dengan sensei yang lain karena kelelahan. Tapi tampaknya meskipun tingkatan sensei itu sama, Naruto masih tidak tertarik.

'Bosan..' Batin Naruto.

Di dalam hati, Kurama sadar apa yang diinginkan Naruto.

'Kau mau meminjam kekuatanku untuk mencapai tingkatan Excellent secara instan untuk satu menit?' Tanya Kurama.

'Ya.. Dengan kekuatan itu.. Akan kusingkirkan sensei yang ini dalam satu menit lalu aku akan menantang orang yang ada disana dengan kekuatanku!' Kata Naruto melihat ke arah sensei yang ada di dekat Tsunade.

Di atas kursi khusus bagi Tsunade dan keempat pemimpin klan besar.

'Akhirnya tiba giliranmu, Naruto!' Kata Hiashi dalam hati.

Tsunade memberikan senyuman ketika pemuda itu menaiki panggung yang disebut dengan arena pertarungan.

"Apakah kau siap!?" Tanya sensei tersebut.

'Kurama pinjamkan kekuatanmu!'

'Tentu saja!'

Penonton memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama karena ia sekarang adalah bagian dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal.

'Sekarang!'

WUSSHHHH

Tiba tiba saja keluar energi merah besar yang menggetarkan arena pertarungan. Energi it uterus membesar hingga ke titik dimana energi itu akan berhenti. Mata Naruto berubah merah dan energi yang menyelimutinya membentuk satu ekor di belakangnya.

"Apa yang ia keluarkan!?" Tanya Neji terkejut merasakan energinya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-niisan!?"

"Dia.. Apa yang dilakukannya dan darimana datangnya energi itu!?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa itu!?" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Hiashi sendiri juga terkejut dengan energi yang dikeluarkan Naruto sama seperti Tsunade yang terkejut. Tapi tampaknya ia merasa pernah merasakan energi ini di suatu tempat.

'Energi kekuatan ini..'

'Ini adalah energi kekuatanku, Naruto! Seharusnya jika kau bisa mengandalikan keseluruhan energiku kau akan menciptakan sebuah jubah armor namun untuk sekarang hanya sedikit dari kekuatanku yang bisa kupinjamkan..'

'Tenang.. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku bisa mengalahkannya.. Kau meningkatkan tingkatannya terlalu banyak.. Ini bukan Excellent..'

Sensei yang menguji Naruto juga terkejut dengan perubahannya yang drastis itu. Menurut data yang didapatnya harusnya Naruto sekarang masih di tingkatan Practioner level 1 namun yang dirasakannya sekarang Naruto berada pada tingkatan Master level 1.

"Fiuhh.. Akhirnya sampai ke titik itu.."

Sensei itu membulatkan matanya lebar lebar ketika melihat wujud Naruto sekarang. Dia diselimuti dengan aura merah dengan ekor terbuat dari energy di belakangnya. Semua penonton terkesima termasuk Tsunade dan para pemimpin klan.

"Kita mulai…"

TBC

.

.

.

Fiuhh.. Capek bikin 6000 word. Tapi gak apa apalahh. Itung itung juga karena yang fav udah sampe 50 wkwkwkwk..

Dan terima kasih sarannya buat rider-san tentang efek efeknya. Waktu ngebaca sendiri aku juga ngerasa ada yang kurang dan ternyata aku lupa efek efek ledakannya.. -_-

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan jangan lupa fav, foll!


	7. Unjuk Gigi di Atas Panggung

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#7**

 **UNJUK GIGI DIATAS PANGGUNG**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Demi membalas kebaikan klan Hyuuga karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tua serta klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, Naruto bersumpah akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di dunia. Namun kemampuannya menghilang sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mampukah ia membuktikan pada klan Hyuuga kalau ia sanggup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Akhirnya tiba giliranmu, Naruto!' Kata Hiashi dalam hati.

Tsunade memberikan senyuman ketika pemuda itu menaiki panggung yang disebut dengan arena pertarungan.

"Apakah kau siap!?" Tanya sensei tersebut.

'Kurama pinjamkan kekuatanmu!'

'Tentu saja!'

Penonton memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama karena ia sekarang adalah bagian dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal.

'Sekarang!'

WUSSHHHH

Tiba tiba saja keluar energi merah besar yang menggetarkan arena pertarungan. Energi itu terus membesar hingga ke titik dimana energi itu akan berhenti. Mata Naruto berubah merah dan energi yang menyelimutinya membentuk satu ekor di belakangnya.

"Apa yang ia keluarkan!?" Tanya Neji terkejut merasakan energinya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-niisan!?"

"Dia.. Apa yang dilakukannya dan darimana datangnya energi itu!?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa itu!?" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Hiashi sendiri juga terkejut dengan energi yang dikeluarkan Naruto sama seperti Tsunade yang terkejut. Tapi tampaknya ia merasa pernah merasakan energi ini di suatu tempat.

'Energi kekuatan ini..'

'Ini adalah energi kekuatanku, Naruto! Seharusnya jika kau bisa mengandalikan keseluruhan energiku kau akan menciptakan sebuah jubah armor namun untuk sekarang hanya sedikit dari kekuatanku yang bisa kupinjamkan..'

'Tenang.. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku bisa mengalahkannya.. Kau meningkatkan tingkatannya terlalu banyak.. Ini bukan Excellent..'

Sensei yang menguji Naruto juga terkejut dengan perubahannya yang drastis itu. Menurut data yang didapatnya harusnya Naruto sekarang masih di tingkatan Practioner level 1 namun yang dirasakannya sekarang Naruto berada pada tingkatan Master level 1.

"Fiuhh.. Akhirnya sampai ke titik itu.."

Sensei itu membulatkan matanya lebar lebar ketika melihat wujud Naruto sekarang. Dia diselimuti dengan aura merah dengan ekor terbuat dari energy di belakangnya. Semua penonton terkesima termasuk Tsunade dan para pemimpin klan.

"Kita mulai…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

' **Tailed Beast Form, One Tail**!' Ucap Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan.

Energi yang dikeluarkan Naruto berkat bantuan energy Kurama meluap luap. Sangat menakjubkan bahkan banyak dari penonton yang ternganga melihat bentuk Naruto sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi..? Bagaimana bisa seorang Practioner mengeluarkan energy setingkat Master!? Apa dia seorang Magical Beast Warrior!?" Tanya Shikaku yang duduk di bangku penonton bersama pemimpin klan Yamanaka dan pemimpin klan Akimichi.

"Aku juga merasakannya.. Bagaimana caranya secara instan naik ke tingkatan Master!?" Tambah Inoichi mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sedangkan Tsunade bersama dengan dua pemimpin klan lainnya yaitu Hiashi dan Fugaku yang dari tadi masih diam sudah mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan ujian ini.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu? Apa itu semacam Magical Beast Spirit? Tidak… Kurasa ini sedikit berbeda.." Tanya Fugaku kepada Hiashi.

Hiashi hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikannya karena ia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tsunade-sama.. Kekuatan sihirnya setingkat dengan tingkatan Master," Ucap sensei berambut silver berbisik kepada Tsunade.

"Hmph.. Aku juga merasakannya, tapi tak hanya itu yang kurasakan dari bocah itu."

Ia kembali ke posisinya. Dia melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit curiga.

Hinata dan Neji juga masih terdiam, tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa. Beberapa dari peserta yang menonton tampak ketakutan. Di lain keadaan, Sasuke justru semakin tertarik dengan calon rivalnya di akademi ini.

"Jadi, dia yang mengalahkan Neji?" Tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

Teman temannya yang ada di sebelahnya kebingungan harus menanggapi seperti apa karena mereka masih terpukau dengan energy yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Di arena pertarungan

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dalam 1 menit dari sekarang!" Kata Naruto melesat dengan cepat ketika sensei yang mengujinya lengah karena saking terpukaunya.

Naruto tepat berada di samping sensei yang menguji kemampuannya saat ini dan sensei iitu tak menyadari keberadaannya hingga beberapa detik ia sudah berdiri disana.

"Ah..!" Ia sadar ketika ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, Naruto sudah bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah sensei itu.

"Maaf, sensei.." Ucap Naruto di sela sela pukulannya yang menghantam sensei penguji meskipun ditahan dengan kedua tangannya, sensei itu tetap terlempar ke sudut arena.

Semua penonton baik itu keluarga peserta, tamu undangan, peserta serta pemipin klan terkejut melihat serangan pertama Naruto yang langsung menyudutkan sensei penguji itu.

"Ughhh.. Pukulan ini bukan pukulan seorang tingkat Practioner! Dan lagi ini terlihat seperti sihir Magical Beast Warrior.." Kata sensei penguji itu sambil melihat bekas pukulan yang dilakukan Naruto pada tangannya.

'Belum keluar dari arena? Kurasa pukulan berikutnya akan kugunakan 70% dari energy yang Kurama berikan padaku,' Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menguatkan kepalan tangannya.

'Kau mau pukul dia sampai kemana, hah!? Itu akan menimbulkan cedera serius pada sensei itu, Naruto!' Kata Kurama memperingatkan.

Paham akan perkataan Kurama namun ia tak begitu saja menuruti ucapan Kurama. Ia menengok ke arah pergelangan tangan sensei tersebut, dan disana terdapat sebuah **Seal Magic** yang menahan sensei tersebut untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya secara langsung.

'Dia memiliki **Seal Magic** di pergelangan tangan kanannya..' Ucap Naruto kepada Kurama yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

'Sama seperti sensei yang sebelumnya.. Ia menahan kekuatannya. Mungkin yang ini sedikit lebih kuat dari sensei yang dilawan bocah nanas itu,' Balas Kurama.

'Jika dia melepaskan segelnya, kurasa menggunakan 70% energinya tak masalah baginya dan paling tidak itu cukup untuk membuatnya keluar dari arena pertarungan, bukan?' Tanya Naruto.

'Kau benar…'

Naruto bersiap dengan kuda kudanya. Belasan detik sudah terlewat sejak ia mengaktifkan kekuatan Kurama.

'Akan kupaksa ia membuka segelnya!'

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya!?" Tanya sensei penguji entah kepada siapa.

Dari tempat peserta menonton, Neji sudah bisa tahu sihir macam apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto hanya dengan melihat kuda kuda yang ditunjukkannya.

'Aku seharusnya tidak boleh menunjukkan sihir ini di depan para pemimpin klan.. Tapi apa boleh buat..'

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Rebellion!** " Kata Naruto mengeluarkan sihir api andalannya yang diperkuat dengan kekuatan Kurama.

BWOOOSSHHH

Serangan api yang ini lebih besar ketimbang yang ia pakai saat melawan Neji karena kekuatan Kurama dan walaupun lebih berisi dan lebih besar, kecepatan serangannya justru meningkat.

Tak diragukan lagi, seluruh penonton tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari serangan api yang dipertontonkan oleh Naruto sekarang. Semuanya terfokus akan sihir api Naruto barusan.

'Bocah itu menguasai sihir elemen api.. Terlebih kategori level B, **Flame Rebellion** tapi kenapa **Flame Rebellion** yang ini tampak lebih kuat dari yang biasanya!?' Tanya Fugaku sangat antusias dengan jalannya pertarungan.

" **Flame Rebellion**!?" Tanya Sasuke menonton pertarungan itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang kesal.

"Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan juga serangan merepotkan itu!" Kata Neji bersemangat.

Sensei yang menguji Naruto kewalahan hingga ia harus melepas segel yang digunakan untuk menahan serangan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dan menyatakan kalau Naruto lulus ujian tapi sayangnya batas minimal waktu para peserta di arena adalah 3 menit. Jadi Naruto dan sensei ini harus bertarung selama minimal 3 menit.

Jika sebelumnya para peserta yang terjebak dengan pertarungan melawan sensei penguji selama 3 menit kali ini justru terbalik, sang sensei lah yang terjebak dan cepat cepat ingin keluar dari arena pertarungan.

"Hoho.. Kau bisa menahannya ya, sensei?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut karena sensei tersebut bisa menahan serangannya barusan.

" **Fire Style: Flame Wall, Giant Edition..** " Ucap sensei itu pelan.

BWOOOSSHH

Ia menyingkirkan serangan Naruto dengan sihir elemen api juga. Dia menciptakan sebuah dinding api berukuran raksasa dengan ketebalan yang juga lebih dari biasanya hanya untuk menahan serangan Naruto barusan.

"Woii.. Bukankah itu sihir kelas A ya!?"

"Apa tidak salah menggunakan sihir kelas A melawan peserta!?"

"Sensei itu benar benar serius!"

Itu adalah ocehan ocehan dari peserta lainnya yang menonton pertarungan itu di dalam ruangan tapi setidaknya beberapa dari para peserta menyadari bahwa serangan Naruto barusan juga bukanlah serangan remeh.

'Itu wajar saja.. Sihir yang digunakannya cukup ekstrim di usia kita tapi yang barusan kualitas serangannya benar benar ekstrim' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Di tempat Shikamaru duduk, ia bersama dengan dua temannya yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka dan klan Akimichi. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ino dan Choji. Tak jauh berbeda atau justru lebih terpukau dari Shikamaru, mereka berdua sampai tak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Sihir yang digunakannya barusan.." Kata Shikamaru terputus.

Sedangkan Ino dan Choji terlalu tegang untuk mengatakan pendapat mereka. Dan Shikamaru mengetahui sikap mereka seperti itu juga karena ketakutan seandainya mereka bertemu musuh suatu saat nanti yang sekuat Naruto.

Di tempat para pemimpin klan bersama Tsunade. Hanya ada pemimpin klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang ada disana serta Tsunade yang jadi pemimpin klan Senju sekaligus Ratu/Kaisar Sihir Konoha saat ini.

"Menahan serangan sihir kelas B dengan sihir kelas A ya!?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak…" Sanggah Fugaku yang mulai berkomentar seputar pertarungan.

Tsunade dan Hiashi menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang sedari tadi lebih memilih diam.

"Memang yang digunakannya adalah sihir kelas B namun kenyatannya daya hancurnya mendekati sihir api kelas A atau mungkin lebih untuk ukuran tingkat Practioner sepertinya tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Tapi jika ia berada pada tingkat di atas Practioner mungkin Excellent atau Master, bisa saja jika serangan barusan jika dilihat dari daya hancurnya di kategorikan kelas B namun untuk tingkatan sekarang dengan sihir kelas B seperti **Flame Rebellion,** tidak mungkin daya hancurnya sampai seperti itu.."

Tsunade dan Hiashi kembali menoleh kea rah arena pertarungan. Mereka disana masih diam satu sama lain.

'Yang dikatakan Fugaku pasti bukan kebohongan, dia pasti tahu betul serangan barusan.. karena klan Uchiha merupakan klan spesialis elemen api..' Batin Hiashi.

Naruto tidak mau membuang waktu satu menitnya hanya untuk mengulur waktu hingga habis pertarungan. Dia harus mengeluarkan sensei itu segera dari arena.

"Jangan membuang buang waktuku, sensei!" Kata Naruto menyerang sensei bertingkatan Excellent level 7 itu berkali kali.

'Luar biasa.. Padahal aku sudah menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk melepas segel hingga Excellent level 7, tapi ia tak terpengaruh sama sekali..'

Serangan Naruto semuanya dapat ditangkis oleh sensei itu baik pukulan hingga kreasi tendangan serta pukulannya.

'Akan kuincar bagian tubuh yang fatal! Maaf, sensei..' Batin Naruto sambil menghindari serangan balik sensei itu.

Dengan tangannya ia menahan tendangan searah jarum jam yang dilakukan sensei penguji padanya. Serangan yang cukup tajam namun dihentikan dengan mudah olehnya. Dia tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan, ia mengubah posisi telapak tangan yang tadinya menahan menjadi mencengkeram kaki sensei tersebut.

"Dia bisa mengimbangi sensei itu!"

"Siapa dia!? Dia dari klan Hyuuga bukan!? Kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar namanya!?"

"Klan Hyuuga benar benar hebat!"

Neji yang mendengar ucapan ucapan para peserta lainnya tampak tersenyum bangga.

Situasi di luar sangat berbeda dengan di dalam ruangan peserta yang sangat berisik. Di luar penonton sebagian bersorak dan sebagian lagi hanya bisa mengagumi pertarungannya.

'Dia menghentikan gerakanku..' Ucap sensei tersebut dalam hati.

" **Blaze Commandement: Grill Shot!** "

DUAGGGGHHH

'Ukhhh… Melapisi tendangannya dengan elemen api untuk menambah tenaga ya!?' Batin sensei itu ketika terlempar.

Dengan kaki kirinya yang terlapisi api ia menendang ulu hati sensei hingga ia terlempar hingga sudut arena. Kakinya berhasil menyentuh permukaan sehingga ia bisa menahan dorongan dari serangan Naruto barusan.

"Belum selesai, sensei!" Kata Naruto sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya tepat berada di depan sensei tersebut.

'Celaka!' Sensei itu terkejut.

Dia tak bisa menghindar lagi dengan situasi saat ini. Naruto juga tak menghentikan gerakannya.

TAPPPP

"Berhenti sampai disitu…" Ucap seseorang yang turun dan menghentikan pukulan Naruto dengan satu tangan.

Naruto terkejut ketika pukulannya dihentikan dengan mudah oleh seseorang.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade terkejut melihat guru berambut silver itu sudah turun ke arena untuk menghentikan Naruto.

Hiashi dan Fugaku sendiri tak begitu terkejut karena sedari tadi mereka sudah melihat sinyal sinyal kalau Kakashi akan turun ke arena pertarungan.

Meski terkejut, ketika ia melihat ke wajah orang yang menghentikan pukulannya, ekspresi terkejutnya berubah jadi senyuman kemenangan.

"Kenapa sensei menghentikanku!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa aku akan menjadi pengujimu menggantikannya.." Jawab pria bernama Kakashi itu.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah sensei penguji itu dan memberinya isyarat agar dia turun dari arena pertarungan. Seluruh penonton terkejut dengan pria yang turun menghentikan Naruto. Begitu pula dengan para peserta yang masih menunggu selesainya pertarungan.

"Uwoooo! Bukankah itu Hatake Kakashi!?"

"Benar! Tak salah lagi, rambut silver itu pasti dia!"

"Peserta ini hebat juga bisa membuatnya turun ke arena pertarungan!"

Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru dari tempat masing masing mereka menonton pun tak menyangka kalau yang akan turun adalah orang terkuat atau sensei terkuat di Akademi Konoha sekaligus merupakan salah satu Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan Kerajaan Konoha, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi!"

"Komandan Tertinggi Kakashi!"

Sorakan demi sorakan terus diberikan penonton kepada Kakashi. Wajar saja dia adalah salah satu ksatria sihir terbaik di Konoha. Bahkan katanya kemampuannya mendekati atau setara dengan para pemimpin klan besar.

'Hah!? Jadi yang kulawan adalah Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal itu ya!? Gawat.. Aku bahkan tidak tahu wajahnya. Kalau ternyata itu adalah dia, sudah dipastikan kalau aku akan kalah..' Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus sedikit menyesal.

'Jangan kau sesali.. Setidaknya kita jadi tahu siapa sensei ini,' Jawab Kurama.

Di ruang tunggu peserta

"Uwoooo! Orang dari angkatan kita ada yang berhasil memaksa Hatake Kakashi turun ke arena!"

"Hebat!"

"Hebat! Jadi dia Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal itu!?"

"Orang itu hebat sekali bisa memaksanya turun ke arena!"

Di dalam sana sangat berisik dan itu mengganggu bagi Shikamaru. Neji tak begitu peduli dengan keributannya hanya saja dia jadi sulit untuk semakin fokus ke layar sihir.

"Neji-niisama, apa benar itu Hatake Kakashi?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya lalu mengangguk pelan lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar sihir.

"Jadi, dia yang dijuluki Silver Wolf Konoha!?" Tanya salah seorang anak buah Sasuke.

'Benar benar menyebalkan.. Dia merebut semua perhatian, bahkan sampai membuat The Silver Wolf turun ke arena,' Kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan tatapan sedingin es ke arah layar sihir.

"Dia benar benar semakin kuat sekarang sampai membuat Kakashi turun.." Kata Shikaku.

"Ya.. Kau benar, aku ingin tahu reaksi Kakashi seandainya ia tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah anak dari Minato dan Kushina,"

Di arena pertarungan, sudah lewat satu menit pemakaian kekuatan Kurama. Dan kini energy yang meluap luap itu sudah hilang.

'Hilang sudah..' Batin Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja tubuhnya ambruk tapi ia masih berlutut dengan satu kaki. Tampaknya ia sangat kelelahan setelah menggunakan energy pinjaman dari Kurama yang meningkatkan tingkatan sihirnya secara instan.

Penonton terkejut ketika energy sihir yang meluap luap itu hilang dari Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan energy yang meluap luap itu!?" Tanya Neji.

"Kekuatannya menghilang.." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sedangkan itu, Sasuke yang melihatnya tak begitu ingin menanggapinya dengan ucapan, dia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kekuatan barusan!?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Apa sihir yang digunakannya itu hanya bersifat sementara!?" Tanya Fugaku kepada Hiashi.

Hiashi menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. "Aku sendiri saja belum pernah melihatnya mengeluarkan kekuatan barusan.. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dia menunjukkannya padaku,"

Di arena pertarungan, Kakashi memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi datar meskipun sebagian wajahnya tertutupi masker namun kita masih dapat melihat ekspresi datarnya itu yang memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah berlutut kelelahan di hadapannya.

'Sial.. Aku butuh kekuatan itu lagi, Kurama!' Kata Naruto sambil memukul permukaan arena.

'Tidak bisa.. Jika kau meminjam kekuatanmu dua kali dalam sehari dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, aku yakin itu akan memperpendek umurmu, Naruto.' Jawab Kurama.

Naruto masih belum sanggup berdiri karena kehabisan tenaga serta energy sihir. Paling tidak saat ini dia harus mengumpulkan energy sihirnya untuk menggunakan serangan andalanya.

'Ini aneh.. Aku yakin tadi kekuatannya berada di tingkatan Master tapi kenapa sekarang kekuatannya kembali pada tingkatan Master level 1?'

"Ada apa!? Apa kau sudah menyerah sebelum bertarung melawanku?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mendecih kesal. Memang benar ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk berdiri akibat ia meminjam kekuatan Kurama disaat tubuhnya serta kemampuannya belum mampu tapi dia tidak mau menyerah sebelum bertanding.

"Ughhh…"

Dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Naruto…" Neji hanya bisa melihat dari dalam ruangan bersama Hinata.

"Aku akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.. Jika aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu, berarti aku tidak akan bisa mewujudkan hal itu,"

Hiashi mengernyitkan alisnya namun tampak jelas kalau ia tersenyum bahagia karenanya. Fugaku yang duduk di sebelahnya melirik ke arah Hiashi lalu pandangannya kembali tertuju ke arah Naruto.

'Dia benar benar mendapatkan benih yang luar biasa..'

Penonton bersorak senang karena Naruto masih sanggup berdiri di hadapan Kakashi bahkan setelah ia kehilangan kekuatannya yang berefek pada tenaga, energy serta tubuhnya.

"Sihir apa yang kau gunakan barusan untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu secara drastis seperti tadi?" Tanya Kakashi belum bergerak sedikitpun.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Rebellion!** " Lagi lagi dia menggunakan sihir itu. Namun kali ini jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, karena tak memiliki energy yang cukup bahkan serangan yang ini bahkan ttak mampu menjangkau Kakashi berada tiga meter di depannya.

Penonton masih menyemangati Naruto meskipun mereka tahu kalau energinya benar benar sudah habis.

"Naruto!"

"Maju!"

"Kau berjuang dengan baik, nak!"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah para penonton yang bersorak untuk Naruto. Lalu pandangannya kembali kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa tak kau hentikan saja, kau sudah lulus pastinya dari ujian masuknya.." Kata Kakashi.

"Huh!? Tak hanya itu yang kuinginkan… Aku mendapat kesempatan untuk bertarung denganmu dalam ujian ini, jadi tentu saja tak boleh kulewatkan!" Kata Naruto yakin.

Tiba tiba saja semangat Naruto mengejutkan Kakashi. Dia terdiam tak bisa berkata apa apa sedangkan Naruto masih berjalan pelan ke arah Kakashi.

"Meski ragaku hancur pun, aku pasti… pasti… pasti akan mewujudkannya!" Kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

Para peserta yang menyaksikannya juga semakin termotivasi dengan ucapan Naruto. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memberikan dukungannya pada Naruto. Para penonton juga terharu dengan perjuangannya setelah ia sempat menunjukkan kemampuannya yang luar biasa saat melawan sensei yang sebelumnya.

Dan ketika langkah Naruto tepat di depan Kakashi, ia melayangkan pukulan pada ulu hati Kakashi.

"Rasakan…" Kata Naruto setengah sadar.

Sama sekali tak terasa sakit bagi Kakashi. Namun dia hanya terdiam ketika menerima pukulan itu. Dan setelahnya yang terjadi adalah Naruto terjatuh. Dia pingsan tepat setelah memberikan serangannya pada Kakashi.

"Hebat!"

"Teruskan, kawan!"

"Kau hebat! Yang tadi itu sangat mengejutkan!"

"Kau bahkan mengalahkan sensei yang sebelumnya! Hebat sekali!

"Lanjutkan!"

Mereka memberi tepuk tangan mereka kepada Naruto yang sudah berjuang meskipun di depannya ada musuh yang tak bisa dikalahkannya sekalipun.

"Naruto, kah? Kurasa Konoha mendapat calon ksatria sihir yang luar biasa…"

Hinata terharu dengan pemandangan itu sekaligus cemas dengan keadaan Naruto. Neji sibuk mempersiapkan diri karena mungkin saja namanya yang akan dipanggil setelah ini.

"Kau mendapatkan pemuda dengan bakat yang luar biasa.. Apa dia anakmu?" Tanya Fugaku pada Hiashi.

Hiashi menoleh ke arah Fugaku. Dia tak menjawab langsung. Dia sempat berpikir apa jawabannya. Lalu…

"Yah.. tentu saja dia anakku… Dia adalah putra Hyuuga.." Jawabnya dengan senyuman bangga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, tempat Naruto beristirahat.

"Uwaaahh.. Dimana aku!?" Kata Naruto tiba tiba tersadar dari tidurnya.

Dia terdiam karena bingung dia ada dimana, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Ughh.." Tiba tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit, dia mencoba mengingat ingat kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit namun yang teringat olehnya adalah kejadian tadi saat di arena.

"Ah! Si sensei silver itu! Siapa!? Umm.. Ah, iya.. Kakashi!"

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan kenapa aku ada disini? Apa ini semacam tempat untuk beristirahat para peserta!? Jika kuingat bukankah tadi aku pingsan saat melawan sensei itu!? Wah kepalaku benar benar sakit!"

Dia memegangi sambil mengacak acak rambut pirangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia teringat kalau ada yang bisa menjelaskan situasi sekarang ini padanya.

'Benar juga! Kurama!' Panggil Naruto secara batin.

'Apa..?' Balas yang dipanggil.

'Dimana kita?' Tanya Naruto.

'Kita di penginapan.. Kau sudah sadar ya!? Aku masih ngantuk, bisa aku tidur lagi?'

Naruto hanya bisa mendecih ketika panggilan berikutnya sang roh rubah itu sudah tak menjawab panggilan darinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Neji dan Hinata masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan ketika mereka melihat Naruto yang sudah sadar, mereka terkejut tapi tak bisa berkata apa apa sama halnya dengan Naruto yang bingung harus mengucapkan apa.

"Umm… Hai..!" Sapa Naruto dengan senyuman bodoh.

"Naruto/Naruto-niisan!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan langsung melayang ke pelukan Naruto.

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main, pasalnya yah mungkin tidak apa apa jika Hinata tapi Neji juga? Mereka berdua memeluk Naruto sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian!? Kenapa kalian menangis? Aku belum mati, tahu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau kami menangis karena mengira kau mati?" Tanya Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa!?"

Hinata dan Neji saling menatap ketika Naruto menanyakan hal itu. Mereka berdua sama sama tersenyum.

"Apa!? Cepat katakan!" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau mendapat peringkat 1 dalam ujian masuk, Naruto!" Kata Neji.

Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar padahal Neji dan Hinata sudah berekspresi bahagia pada saat itu. Tampaknya dia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Sudah kuduga, sih.." Jawabnya sambil terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Hinata dan Neji terdiam setelah mendapat balasan yang datar dari Naruto. "Sombong!" Mereka langsung meraih leher Naruto lalu menguncang guncangkannya berkali kali.

"Hentikan…" Ucap Naruto pasrah.

Dan setelah mereka menghentikan perbuatan mereka kepada Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa nomer 3 nya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk garukkan kepalanya.

"Eh!? Kau tidak mau tahu nomer 2 nya siapa?" Tanya Neji bingung.

"Bukannya kau yang nomer 2?" Tanyanya balik.

Neji menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan mata kosong. Dia terlihat depresi karena gagal meraih peringkat 2 dalam ujian masuk ini.

"Neji-niisama ada di peringkat keempat.. Dan aku bahkan tidak masuk 10 besar," Jawab Hinata lemas.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan. Tak disangka bahkan Hinata pun tidak mampu masuk ke 10 besar di akademi ini meskipun ia lolos ujian masuknya.

" **Talent's From Heaven** , kah?" Tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua.

Hinata dan Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka mungkin masih teringat ingat saat ujian tadi dan Naruto tidak mengetahuinya karena ia sedang pingsan. Sekarang sudah malam hari dan para peserta yang lolos ujian sudah diterima akademi namun mereka belum bisa tinggal di akademi, besok adalah saatnya acara pembukaan.

Neji bangkit tiba tiba dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Dia memandangi bulan pada malam hari itu.

"Naruto.. Lawan kita lebih kuat dari yang kuperkirakan," Ucap Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto serius.

"Siapa!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dari klan Uchiha, dia adalah putra bungsu pemimpin klan Uchiha, serta salah satu dari bakat surga, Uchiha Sasuke… Peringkat ketiga dalam ujian masuk.." Jawab Neji.

"Uchiha… Sasuke!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia sangat hebat.. Dan tingkatannya saat ini adalah Practioner level 2,"

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena saingannya ternyata memiliki tingkatan kekuatan di atasnya.

"Lalu yang jauh lebih mengagumkan.. seorang gadis dari klan yang berasal dari luar Kerajaan Konoha, Shion.." Jawab Neji terputus.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya jika teringat kejadian tadi. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata karena tahu kegelisahannya.

"Dia ada di peringkat kedua, dengan tingkatan sihir Practioner level 5!" Kata Neji dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Practioner level 5!?" Naruto sangat terkejut karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dengannya saat ini dan berada di peringkat kedua.

Dia mencoba membayangkan seperti apa gadis yang mampu menyainginya. Pastilah seorang gadis yang sangat kuat jika bahkan Neji tak mampu menyainginya.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar, bukankah kau yang terkuat di antara **Talent's From Heaven**?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu menurut pengakuan Magic Council of Continent.. Namun pada kenyataannya dua orang yang kusebutkan tadi lebih kuat dariku." Jawab Neji.

'Dewan Sihir Benua ya!?'

"Sihir macam apa yang digunakan gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Illusion of Destiny** serta **Memory Bringer**.. Itulah nama sihirnya" Jawab Hinata.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan tiba tiba saja suara dalam hatinya memanggilnya.

'Itu adalah **Lost/Ancient Magic** , Naruto! Itu sihir kuno! Sama seperti **Dark Magic** yang dimiliki klan Uzumaki..' Ucap Kurama tiba tiba mengejutkan Naruto.

'Apa!? Sihir kuno! Sama seperti **Dark Magic** yang kubawa itu!?' Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

'Ya.. Pada dasarnya **Illusion of Destiny** itu adalah sihir ilusi yang mengendalikan takdir seseorang dalam ilusi tersebut lalu sedangkan **Memory Bringer** adalah sihir untuk menciptakan kejadian atau bencana yang pernah dilihatnya atau diingat oleh penggunanya..'

Naruto terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang kekuatan gadis bernama Shion ini dari Kurama.

'Tidak masuk akal.. Kekuatannya terlalu kuat, Apa itu artinya dia bisa meniru sihirku!?'

'Jika ia bisa mengingat lingkaran rangkaian sihirmu, itu bisa saja terjadi..' Jawab Kurama.

'Tidak mungkin bagi seseorang untuk meniru lingkaran rangkaian sihir seseorang, bukan? Itu mustahil.. Dalam satu lingkaran sihir terdapat ratusan bahkan ada yang ribuan rangkaian bukan!?' Tanya Naruto.

'Tidak.. Semua itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil jika dia memiliki **Illusion of Destiny** , dia bisa saja merubah jumlah rangkaian sihir dalam lingkaran sihir yang semestinya menjadi sesuai kehendaknya dengan waktu yang dibatasi lalu semuanya kembali seperti semula setelah batasan waktunya habis..' Jawab Kurama.

'Waktunya menggunakan **Illusion of Destiny** terbatas, tapi sekali ia menggunakan sihir yang dahsyat.. dia bisa saja menghabisi lawannya dengan mudah meskipun ia sekarang baru berada di tingkatan Practioner..'

'Tenang saja.. tingkatan sihir seseorang yang bisa ditirunya hanya sampai tingkatannya saat ini..' Kata Kurama.

"Terlebih.. Dia memiliki Magical Beast Spirit dalam tubuhnya.. Dia seorang **Magical Beast Warrior** ," Kata Neji.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Neji. Dia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar istilah itu di telinganya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu…?"

"Tidak.."

"Yang benar saja.. Huh.. Baiklah akan kujelaskan.."

Magical Beast Spirit adalah sisa sisa semangat/kekuatan dari Magical Beast yang bisa diserap. Dan biasanya digunakan diambil dari jantung Magical Beast tersebut lalu diserap jantungnya yang sudah berwujud energy sihir ke dalam tubuh dan hasilnya orang yang menyerapnya memiliki kekuatan dari Magical Beast tersebut. Dan orang yang memilikinya disebut **Magical Beast Warrior**.

"Hah!? Jadi ada seperti itu!?" Tanya Naruto.

'Tentu saja ada, bodoh.. Memangnya kau kira aku yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu tidak seperti itu?' Tanya Kurama.

'Jadi, kau benar adalah Magical Beast?' Tanya Naruto datar.

'Bukan..! Jangan samakan aku! Aku adalah Tailed Beast.. Mungkin kedengaran sama namun sebenarnya berbeda, jika mereka yang sudah menyerap Magical Beast Spirit itu berasal dari Magical Beast sedangkan aku adalah Tailed Beast.. Raja para Magical Beast yang memilih rajanya.. Dan itu kau, bisa dibilang kalau kau adalah **Tailed Beast Warrior**..'

'Ohhh…' Jawabnya datar.

'Kenapa reaksimu datar, bodoh!?'

"Bukannya tadi kau menggunakan Magical Beast Spirit, Naruto!? Sejak kapan kau mendapatkannya? Tapi entah kenapa itu sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa.. Bahkan banyak dari penonton yang menganggap sihirmu yang tadi hanyalah sihir khusus.."

Naruto sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa namun yang bisa ia berikan hanyalah jawaban.

"Ah.. Itu hanya sihir biasa.."

Tampaknya jawaban barusan dapat melegakan rasa penasaran Neji.

"Jadi, Magical Beast apa yang dimilikinya?" Tanya Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Yang kutahu itu adalah **Light Butterfly** berusia ratusan tahun.." Jawab Neji.

Tingkatan pada Magical Beast itu disesuaikan dengan umurnya dari puluhan tahun, ratusan tahun, ribuan tahun, puluhan ribu hingga yang paling lama ratusan ribu tahun.

"Sebenarnya jika dipadukan dengan sihirnya, akan sangat efektif kemampuan itu.."

Meski begitu Neji masih tampak gelisah dengan suatu hal. Dan itu menganggu Naruto yang melihatnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau gelisah kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Satu orang lagi… Harusnya ada satu orang lagi dari **Talent's From Heaven** yang ikut ujian ini selain Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Shion.."

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia masih ragu mengatakan kepadanya.

"Dia di angkat anak oleh salah satu petinggi Kerajaan meskipun tak diketahui asal usulnya tapi karena bakatnya yang luar biasa besar dia bisa menjadi kebanggaan sekarang. Namanya adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Para peserta yang lolos ujian masuk akademi Konoha ini langsung dikumpulkan pada pagi harinya. Dan itu artinya ini saatnya perpisahan Naruto, Hinata dan Neji dengan Hiashi. Sedangkan untuk keempat orang lainnya, mereka gagal dalam ujiannya karena tidak bisa bertahan di arena selama 3 menit.

"Hiashi-sama.. Terima kasih, telah mengantarku hingga kesini," Kata Naruto.

"Tou-san.. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jaga juga Hanabi.." Kata Hinata sambil memberikan pelukan perpisahan.

"Hiashi-sama, terima kasih karena telah mendidik saya hingga saya bisa sampai seperti ini.."

"Ahahaha.. Kalian ini bicara apa!? Kalian kan anak anakku.. Ini bukan perpisahan selamanya.. Ini hanya sementara sampai kalian lulus dari sini!" Jawabnya sambil memeluk Neji, Naruto dan Hinata.

Tak disangka bagi Naruto jika ia juga mendapatkan pelukan dari Hiashi. Dia sangat bersyukur bisa tumbuh di keluarga Hyuuga.

"Naruto.. Kau pasti akan menjadi ksatria sihir yang hebat begitupula dengan kalian berdua!" Kata Hiashi kepada ketiga tiganya.

Mereka mengangguk yakin. Setelah itu, Hiashi menaiki kereta kudanya dan sebelum ia pergi, ia melihat wajah putrinya serta dua orang laki laki yang sudah ia anggap bagaikan putranya sendiri.

"Naruto, Neji.. tolong jaga Hinata untukku.."

"Pasti.." Jawab Naruto.

"Anda tenang saja, Hiashi-sama.." Tambah Neji.

Lalu akhirnya kereta yang membawa Hiashi sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang kini tengah berdiri di depan tempat berlangsungnya acara pembukaan untuk murid tahun ajaran yang baru.

"Baiklah.. Ini saatnya kita pergi menuju tempat dimana kita akan belajar selama 3 tahun ini," Ujar Neji memimpin.

"Tentu saja.. Pemimpin," Balas Naruto dengan senyuman jahil.

"Umphh.." Tambah Hinata dengan anggukannya serta senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sesampainya disana mereka langsung disambut oleh 120 orang yang sudah lulus ujian masuknya dan diterima ke dalam akademi ini. Ketika mereka berjalan, kerumunan langsung membukakan jalan untuk mereka.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau mereka memang seperti menyambut kita, Neji?" Tanya Naruto berbisik kepada Neji yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja… Karena kita ini sudah dikenal dengan 3 Hyuuga bersaudara yang terkenal sejak ujian masuk kemarin, terutama kau." Jawab Neji dengan bisikan juga.

"Oh, begitu.." Jawabnya santai dan singkat.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di pusat kerumunan itu. Yang mereka dapati adalah orang orang yang nantinya akan menjadi rival mereka sudah memiliki pengikutnya masing masing.

"Jadi, mereka…" Kata Naruto melihat ke sekitarannya.

Banyak mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Yang disana itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto.." Kata Neji menunjukkan salah seorang saingan mereka.

Dia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berdiri disana dan tampak dingin.

"Yang berkepala ayam itu, bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

'Kepala ayam!?'

"Yah… Bisa dikatakan seperti itu,"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Tatapannya sungguh datar seakan ia tak peduli, lalu ia sadar akan reaksi Hinata yang tidak biasa. Dia tampak memandangi seorang gadis yang ada disana.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia yang bernama Shion…" Jawab Hinata sedikit gemetar.

Naruto menyadari kalau Hinata sedikit ketakutan dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Dan gadis yang dimaksud menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sinis. Naruto membalas tatapan itu juga dengan tatapan yang sinis.

Jika dilihat, di antara jajaran 3 Besar hanya Naruto lah yang belum memiliki pengikut disini karena tampaknya Sasuke sudah memiliki beberapa pengikut pria dan penggemar wanita sedangkan Shion, mayoritas penggemarnya adalah laki laki semua.

"Naruto.. Kuperingatkan satu hal, kau tidak boleh sembrono dan bertindak seenaknya meskipun kau berada di peringkat 1 dalam ujian masuknya dan dapat memukau seluruh peserta karena lawan kita bukan mereka berdua saja.." Kata Neji sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Siapa saja?"

"Banyak nama yang tidak kuketahui namun saat mereka ada di arena kemarin, mereka sangat hebat.. Ada 5 nama yang paling mencolok selain kita para bakat surga.." Kata Neji terputus.

Naruto menunggu nama nama yang akan disebutkan Neji.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimimaro, Temujin dan Rock Lee.. tapi meski begitu masih banyak saingan yang berasal maupun dari luar Kerajaan Konoha yang ada di Akademi ini.."

"Sepertinya menarik.." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Kuperingatkan Naruto, Akademi ini bukan satu satunya di benua ini atau di 5 Negara Besar.. Masih ada 4 Akademi Besar lainnya selain di Konoha yang selalu bersaing tiap tahunnya dalam Kompetisi Akademi Ksatria Sihir Benua.. dan masing masing angkatan akan mengirim 5 orang sebagai perwakilan.."

Saat Neji tengah menjelaskan, Naruto malah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan saat Neji menyadari Naruto sudah menghilang, dia sudah naik darah.

Tampaknya Naruto berjalan ke tengah tengah kerumunan itu.

"Hei, Bukannya itu si nomer 1?"

"Kelihatannya begitu!"

"Mau apa dia?"

"Lebih baik kita sedikit menjauh!"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang telah ia pendam sejak tadi.

"Dengarkan ini semua… Meskipun kalian disini sudah terpilih dan bisa lulus dari ujian masuk ini, tapi bukan berarti kalian sudah menjadi yang terkuat.. Mungkin memang bisa dikatakan kalian adalah orang yang terkuat di antara ribuan orang yang gagal.." Kata Naruto terputus.

Banyak dari mereka yang mendengarkannya berbicara. Hinata sudah tampak panik dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto sedangkan Neji malah tersenyum dengan ekspresi sedikit jahat.

Sasuke, Shion, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, Rock Lee. Nama nama yang disebutkan Neji, semuanya sudah melihat ke arah Naruto. Tak hanya mereka namun juga beberapa rookie lainnya yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Yang ingin kukatakan.. Disini kita akan menentukan siapa yang terkuat di antara mereka yang terkuat.."

"Dan bagi mereka yang mengklaim diri mereka adalah yang terkuat di Akademi ini.."

Tatapan mereka satu persatu mulai seperti tatapan seorang pembunuh.

"Silahkan maju kedepan dan serang aku sesuka kalian mumpung sensei sensei itu belum datang…" Lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah 180 derajat menjadi sedingin es.

Beberapa dari murid baru tampak sudah mulai bersiap dengan serangan mereka masing masing.

"Dasar pamer…" Kata Neji tersenyum.

BWOOOOSHHH

Mereka yang sudah bersiap akan menyerang Naruto tiba tiba saja mengurungkan niatya setelah terciptanya sebuah api yang membatasi jalan mereka agar tak mendekat ke arah Naruto lebih jauh.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau kau yang terkuat disini…?" Tanya seseorang dingin sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Apa terdengar seperti itu… Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

'Hei, Naruto.. Kau mau bertarung dengan si Uchiha ini ya?' Tanya Kurama.

'Ya.. Kenapa memangnya?' Tanya Naruto.

'Tidak.. Tapi aku takkan membantumu, aku ingin tidur dulu dan memulihkan energiku..' Ucap Kurama.

'Terserah.. Lagiula untuk melawannya aku tak butuh bantuanmu..'

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto siap dengan lingkaran sihir yang sudah ia bentuk barusan.

"Huh.. Ucapanmu yang tadi itu membuatku jadi sedikit tidak enak badan," Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu kembali sehat, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke tampak sedikit berpikir sambil terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dan sekarang tepat di tempat mereka akan melakukan upacara pembukaan, di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dikelilingi pohon yang ada di dalam hutan dan berjarak cukup jauh dari Akademi, mereka akan bertarung.

"Mungkin dengan membungkam mulut besarmu itu akan sedikit membuatku lebih baik…"

BWOOOSSSHHH

Sasuke melepaskan sihir elemen api berupa pukulan api yang langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto. Naruto terpejam hingga saat serangan itu tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Apa hanya segini, Uchiha-san!? Kurasa Neji terlalu melebih lebihkanmu!" Kata Naruto membelah jadi dua serangan pukulan api tersebut.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath**!"

BWOOOSSSHHH

Sasuke menciptakan lingkaran sihir raksasa di depannya lalu dia mengambil nafas panjang. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya hingga terciptalah sebuah bola api dari lingkaran sihir raksasa itu.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Rebellion!** "

BWOOOOSHHHH

Kedua serangan itu saling menghantam satu sama lain.

BLAARRRRR

Ledakan itu cukup mengguncang permukaan tanah di sekitarnya.

"Uwaaaa! Lari!"

"Naruto dan Sasuke mengamuk!"

"Awas kebakaran!"

"Mereka tidak main main.. Apa mereka ingin menghancurkan tempat ini?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit khawatir.

Choji masih duduk diam menyaksikan pemadangan itu sambil memakan keripik kentangnya sedangkan Ino sudah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan bersama dengan murid baru lainnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shikamaru!?" Tanya Choji.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, Choji… Sebenarnya akum alas sekali tapi apa boleh buat, Kita akan bergabung ke dalam pertarungan ini.." Kata Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, sama halnya dengan Shikamaru yang masih mengamati dan sebentar lagi akan bergabung.

"Suigetsu.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Juugo entah pada siapa.

Tiba tiba saja genangan air yang ada di samping bawah Juugo berubah wujud menyerupai manusia.

"Entahlah.. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau tertarik untuk bergabung?" Tanya Suigetsu kembali kepada orang di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak ada minat dengan pertarungan ini.. Tapi jika terpaksa, aku harus menghentikan mereka agar tidak merusak lingkungan ini.. Bagaimana denganmu Kimimaro?"

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sebelum adanya perintah, Juugo.." Jawab Kimimaro.

Juugo mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Suigetsu sibuk mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Kimimaro.

"Apa kalian sadar kalau Karin menghilang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis ini juga tampak tidak tertarik dengan pertarungan di depannya sekarang. Dia justru sibuk mengambil keuntungan dengan melihat kemampuan saingannya melalui pertarungan ini.

"Kurasa dengan memperhatikan pertarungan ini.. Aku bisa menganalisa kemampuan mereka berdua, aku tidak ada niat bertarung tapi jika harus… akan kuserahkan pada kalian Temujin, Taruho.." Kata Shion kepada dua pengikut setianya yang juga salah satu murid baru.

"Ha'i.. Shion-sama…" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Temujin, pria berambut pirang pucat yang membawa sebuah pedang sebagai senjata sihirnya.

Lalu Taruho, pria berkacamata dengan senjata sihir berupa panah sihir.

"Ngomong ngomong.. Bagaimana dengan pembagian asramanya?" Tanya Shion sambil masih mengamati pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sesuai data… Akademi nantinya akan memisahkan 120 murid baru ini ke 4 asrama yang berbeda. DragonCry, Martial Magic, Holy Knight dan Pegasus Wing.."

Shion tersenyum mendengarnya. Tampaknya semua sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih adu pukul dengan Sasuke. Mereka masih tak sadar juga kalau para murid baru sudah menyingkir karena ulah mereka berdua. Setelah sama sama menyerang dan menangkis, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Arrow's!** "

Naruto melompat ke langit sambil melepaskan busur panahnya ke arah Sasuke.

" **Flame Style: Phoenix Flower!** "

Sasuke membalasnya dengan sihirnya.

BWOOOSSSHHH

Sihir Sasuke berupa **Phoenix Flower** memang lebih kuat karena kategori kelasnya memang sudah berbeda jauh bukan dikarenakan kekuatannya.

Serangan phoenix api itu mengarah tepat pada Naruto yang masih berada di udara.

" **Blaze Commandement: Crimson Flame Cannon!** "

BLAAARRRRR

Dalam posisi seperti itu, dia melepaskan Meriam api yang pernah ditembakkannya kepada Neji. Serangan ini sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dengan mudahnya serangan ini memusnahkan serangan Sasuke.

"Boleh juga…" Kata Sasuke melompat salto ke samping menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Belum selesai! **Blaze Commandement: Flame Arrow's!** " Kata Naruto melepaskan lagi busur panahnya ketika masih berada di udara.

Sejak tadi ia mengincar momen saat Sasuke melakukan salto ketika tengah menghindari serangannya. Dan pada saat inilah dia bisa melepaskan serangan busur apinya.

'Dia mengincar saat aku menghindari serangannya yang lain!' Sasuke sedikit panic dengan situasinya sekarang.

Dan alhasil serangan Naruto berhasil melukai Sasuke. 3 dari 6 busur api Naruto sukses membuat sedikit luka pada tubuh Sasuke.

ZRAAAATTTT

"Ukhhh…" Rintih Sasuke sambil memegangi tangannya yang terkena serangan barusan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama, masing masing murid baru menonton pertarungan ini.

"Jadi, itu Naruto dan Sasuke ya?" Tanya murid baru dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya.

Dia membawa seekor Magical Beast semacam anjing yang sudah dijinakkan.

"…" Lalu yang ada di sebelahnya memakai kacamata hitam dan dengan telunjuknya ia membuat serangga serangga di sekitarnya tunduk padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain pun sama saja

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura, Tenten?" Tanya Ino sedikit panik.

"Mereka berdua keren.. Tapi apa mereka tidak berpikir kalau mereka bisa saja membakar seluruh areal padang rumput ini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Jangan pikirkan itu! Pikirkan saja cara menghentikan kegilaan mereka berdua.

Ketiga gadis ini sibuk memikirkan caranya menghentikan kedua orang yang sedang bertarung ini.

Dan di tempat yang sama dengan mereka hanya berjarak 6 meter, ada dua orang yang tampaknya sibuk mengamati pertarungan yang disuguhkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kita jauh jauh dari negeri bintang hanya untuk ini, Hokuto?" Tanya seorang laki laki yang berdiri sambil bersandar di pohon dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita perhatikan mereka, Sumaru.." Jawab gadis di sebelahnya yang dipanggil dengan nama Hokuto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kelelahan dengan pertarungan mereka. Kini mereka berdua masih berdiri di hadapan satu sama lain dan tak ada yang menghentikan.

"Kau kuat, Dobe…" Kata Sasuke.

"Kau juga, Teme.." Balas Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat.. Akan kuaktifkan sihir khusus klan Uchiha sekarang juga," Kata Sasuke bersiap sambil memejamkan matanya.

Naruto semakin waspada dengan mengencangkan kuda kudanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya kali ini.

'Sama seperti klan Hyuuga.. klan Uchiha juga memilikinya..'

" **Sharingan Activated!"** Kata Sasuke membuka matanya dan muncullah lingkaran sihir kecil. Seketika itu bola matanya berubah.

'Aku sudah dengar dari Neji… Sharingan, kekuatan sihir mata yang bisa memprediksi gerakan lawannya satu hingga dua gerakan ke depannya serta membuat ketangkasan, kelincahan serta kecepatan penggunanya meningkat..'

"Kalau begitu, aku juga.. Ini adalah tekhnik dari **Blaze Commandement** ku yang diam diam kuasah.." Kata Naruto terputus.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu memusatkan sihirnya pada satu titik.

'Apa yang dilakukannya dengan memusatkan sihirnya pada satu titik?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati melihat aliran sihir Naruto.

"Huaaaaaaa… **Blaze Commandement: Burning Mode!"** Kata Naruto melepaskan sihir dalam pusat energinya itu seketika hingga menciptakan tubuhnya terlapisi oleh api dan anehnya dia tidak terbakar sama sekali.

"Dengan tekhnik ini, kekuatan serangan, kecepatan dan pertahananku meningkat drastis dari sebelumnya.."

Di tempat masing masing murid baru yang berpengaruh.

"Kurasa dari sekarang akan semakin menarik saja.." Kata Suigetsu.

"Akhirnya mereka serius juga… Dengan ini akan kuanalisa semua kekuatan kalian.." Kata Shion.

"Naruto! Sihir apa yang kau gunakan?" Tanya Neji.

"Naruto-niisan!" Kata Hinata cemas.

"Choji.. Tunggu dulu!" Kata Shikamaru menghentikan Choji ketika mereka tengah berlari untuk terjun ke pertarungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Choji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir…" Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter. Mata mereka saling bertemu, dan aura membunuh keduanya semakin besar.

Mereka berdua sudah melakukan peregangan masing masing. Mereka juga sudah mengumpulkan tenaga untuk ronde pertarungan berikutnya.

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai!"

BLAAARRR

Keduanya melesat ke arah lawannya. Hingga saat jarak mereka benar benar dekat, masing masing dari mereka sudah bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Terima ini, bodoh!"

"Kau saja!"

TAP TAP

Kedua pukulan itu ditahan dengan mudah oleh seseorang yang baru datang entah darimana.

"Yah… Kalian berdua cukup bersemangat juga ya, Sasuke, Naruto…" Ucap sensei berambut silver dengan masker di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan sensei tersebut begitu pula dengan seluruh murid baru yang bersyukur karena sensei sudah datang.

Shion berhenti menganalisa, Suigetsu dan kelompoknya juga sudah kembali tenang sedangkan Shikamaru memang sudah tahu akan kedatangan guru tersebut karena sihirnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita hentikan saja permainan ini… Oke!?"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo, yang ini chapternya 7000 word lho. Sorry klo selesainya nggak tepat atau nggak pas. Dan maaf klo alurnya semisal kecepetan atau semacamnya.

Ini adalah awal dari Arc. **Crown for the New Generation** dan untuk chapter selanjutnya aku kasih sedikit bocoran, mereka akan dibagi bagi dalam 4 asrama dan mungkin akan ada pertarungan yang lebih hot.

Dan untuk penjelasan karakter karakternya yang mungkin rada lupa atau dilupakan di anime nya:

Temujin (Naruto The Movie 2), disini kubuat jadi pengikutnya Shion

Taruho (Naruto The Movie 4 yang memang pengawalnya Shion di movie nya)

Sumaru dan Hokuto (Eps Naruto pas di desa bintang)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan jangan lupa fav, foll


	8. Susunan Kekuasaan 4 Asrama

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#8**

 **SUSUNAN KEKUASAAN DI 4 ASRAMA**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Demi membalas kebaikan klan Hyuuga karena telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana yang telah melenyapkan kedua orang tua serta klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze, Naruto bersumpah akan membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di dunia. Namun kemampuannya menghilang sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mampukah ia membuktikan pada klan Hyuuga kalau ia sanggup?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Sharingan Activated!"** Kata Sasuke membuka matanya dan muncullah lingkaran sihir kecil. Seketika itu bola matanya berubah.

'Aku sudah dengar dari Neji… Sharingan, kekuatan sihir mata yang bisa memprediksi gerakan lawannya satu hingga dua gerakan ke depannya serta membuat ketangkasan, kelincahan serta kecepatan penggunanya meningkat..'

"Kalau begitu, aku juga.. Ini adalah tekhnik dari **Blaze Commandement** ku yang diam diam kuasah.." Kata Naruto terputus.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu memusatkan sihirnya pada satu titik.

'Apa yang dilakukannya dengan memusatkan sihirnya pada satu titik?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati melihat aliran sihir Naruto.

"Huaaaaaaa… **Blaze Commandement: Burning Mode!"** Kata Naruto melepaskan sihir dalam pusat energinya itu seketika hingga menciptakan tubuhnya terlapisi oleh api dan anehnya dia tidak terbakar sama sekali.

"Dengan tekhnik ini, kekuatan serangan, kecepatan dan pertahananku meningkat drastis dari sebelumnya.."

Di tempat masing masing murid baru yang berpengaruh.

"Kurasa dari sekarang akan semakin menarik saja.." Kata Suigetsu.

"Akhirnya mereka serius juga… Dengan ini akan kuanalisa semua kekuatan kalian.." Kata Shion.

"Naruto! Sihir apa yang kau gunakan?" Tanya Neji.

"Naruto-niisan!" Kata Hinata cemas.

"Choji.. Tunggu dulu!" Kata Shikamaru menghentikan Choji ketika mereka tengah berlari untuk terjun ke pertarungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Choji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir…" Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter. Mata mereka saling bertemu, dan aura membunuh keduanya semakin besar.

Mereka berdua sudah melakukan peregangan masing masing. Mereka juga sudah mengumpulkan tenaga untuk ronde pertarungan berikutnya.

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai!"

BLAAARRR

Keduanya melesat ke arah lawannya. Hingga saat jarak mereka benar benar dekat, masing masing dari mereka sudah bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Terima ini, bodoh!"

"Kau saja!"

TAP TAP

Kedua pukulan itu ditahan dengan mudah oleh seseorang yang baru datang entah darimana.

"Yah… Kalian berdua cukup bersemangat juga ya, Sasuke, Naruto…" Ucap sensei berambut silver dengan masker di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan sensei tersebut begitu pula dengan seluruh murid baru yang bersyukur karena sensei sudah datang.

Shion berhenti menganalisa, Suigetsu dan kelompoknya juga sudah kembali tenang sedangkan Shikamaru memang sudah tahu akan kedatangan guru tersebut karena sihirnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita hentikan saja permainan ini… Oke!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Sekarang aku berjalan menuju ke ruang hukuman dan disana aku harus merenungi perbuatanku bersama dengan orang ini. Sungguh tidak beruntung diriku saat ini, aku terjebak berdua dengan lawan tandingku sendiri. Niat hanya ingin membuat suasana jadi ramai dan seru justru yang kudapat sekarang adalah hukuman.

Sejak kami diperintah oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk pergi ke ruang hukuman, dia tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan sesuatu atau bahkan menanggapi omonganku seakan aku bicara sendiri.

Kulihat tampangnya, sepertinya dia anak yang sombong. Terlebih, ia berasal dari Uchiha.

'Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya hingga dapat hukuman dari sensei abu abu itu?' Tanya Kurama tiba tiba.

'Aku hanya pamer sedikit kemampuanku pada yang lainnya agar mereka tidak macam macam dengan Hyuuga.. dan mungkin sedikit meramaikan suasana agar tidak tegang..' Jawabku malas.

'Apa kau tidak pernah dengar di atas langit selalu ada langit, hah!?'

'Aku tahu.. Aku tahu kalau aku bukanlah yang terkuat dan masih ada yang lebih kuat dariku, kan? Oleh karena itu aku tidak boleh sombong? Bukankah sudah kubilang yang tadi itu hanya semacam peringatan dan uhmm… mungkin seperti salam kenal..'

'Hah.. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menceramahimu.. Jadi bagaimana dengan pemuda di sebelahmu ini?' Tanyanya penasaran.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dan sikapnya benar benar dingin. Tangannya selalu ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan ia tampak tak peduli dengan aku yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Sikapnya benar benar menyebalkan..'

'Apa kau kalah darinya tadi?' Tanya Kurama mengganti pertanyaan.

'Kalah darinya? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan kalah dari orang dingin semacam dia..' Jawabku santai.

'Kau yakin? Tampaknya sejak mengalahkan Neji, kau jadi sedikit berubah.. Kau jadi sedikit sombong dan bahkan terkadang jadi lebih dingin!' Kata Kurama.

Ceramah lagi. Benar benar membosankan, aku hanya memutar bola mataku untuk menanggapinya.

Dan akhirnya kami berdua sampai di depan ruangan dengan papan ruangan nama bertuliskan 'Ruang Hukuman'. Dan kurasa ini adalah ruangan yang tepat.

Tanpa memedulikan orang di sebelahku ini, aku langsung membuka pintunya. Kesan pertama yang kudapatkan ketika melihat isi ruang hukuman itu adalah 'ruangan macam apa ini?'

Semuanya serba putih dan kami harus berada di sana selama 3 jam penuh. Mungkin hukuman semacam ini lebih baik ketimbang hukuman lainnya pasalnya kami berdua adalah siswa baru di akademi ini jadi tentu saja hukuman yang diberikan oleh Akademi masih terlalu ringan.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana dan Sasuke juga duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersisa.

"Jadi, apa tingkatanmu saat ini?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

Dan tak ada jawaban darinya hingga akhirnya aku menyerah untuk bicara lagi.

"Practioner level 2 kurasa.. Yang jelas lebih tinggi dari tingkatanmu sekarang ini.." Jawabnya dingin.

Menyebalkan, dia benar benar percaya kalau dia lebih hebat dariku lantas jika ia lebih hebat dariku kenapa ia bisa sampai terpojok oleh serangan seranganku?

"Terserah.." Jawabku sambil menopang daguku dengan tangan kanan.

" **Flame Rebellion**.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hah!?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan sihir sekelas itu namun dengan daya hancur yang lebih dahsyat?" Tanyanya menatap serius ke arahku.

Dia rupanya penasaran dariman aku bisa menggunakan sihir kelas B pada **Fire Style** namun daya hancurnya lebih kuat. Memang benar kalau **Flame Rebellion** adalah sihir kelas B, namun pada penggunaan **Blaze Commandement** , sihir itu hanya kelas C namun walaupun hanya kelas C tetapi daya hancurnya jauh lebih besar dari yang aslinya.

"Aku hanya berlatih setiap hari… Bukankah kau juga begitu? Seranganmu akan semakin kuat apabila terus dilatih, bukan?"

Matanya menunjukkan kalau ia masih belum puas dan belum percaya dengan jawabanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan rahasia kekuatanku padanya jadi kubiarkan saja. Lagipula tak ada pengaruhnya juga mau dia percaya atau tidak.

"Entah apa yang menjadi alasanmu berbohong padaku… Akan tetapi bukankah itu adalah semacam bakat?" Tanyanya lagi dengan mata tajam.

Oh, jadi begitu. Aku paham. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang tergila gila dengan kekuatan serta kemampuan yang berasal atau diperoleh dari bakat diri sendiri bukan dari latihan keras.

"Aku mengerti kau menyembunyikan rahasiamu atau bakatmu.. Tapi apa gunanya menyembunyikan semua itu lagipula kau juga salah satu bakat surga sekarang," Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.. Semua hal yang kulakukan bahkan kekuatanku ketika bertarung.. Semuanya kudapat dengan usaha keras bukan sebuah bakat karena aku tahu kalau bakat saja tidak cukup untuk jadi lebih kuat," Jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia terdiam. Dan aku tak peduli.

"Menurutku, bakat adalah segalanya.. Bila seseorang tak memiliki bakat yang cukup, mereka hanya akan jadi sampah.."

Ucapannya benar benar tajam dan ideologinya tentang bakat adalah segalanya benar benar membuatku muak.

"Kurasa kita memang takkan pernah cocok.." Ucapku mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan saat yang sudah kutunggu tunggu akhirnya pun datang. Sudah 3 jam, aku dan Sasuke berada dalam ruangan itu dan kurasa tak ada yang berubah di antara kami. Kami tetap menjadi musuh dan yang kuyakini bahwa kami takkan pernah cocok sampai kapan pun jika ia tak membuang pemikirannya yang bodoh itu.

'Kurama, ayo segera kita pergi dari sini.. Ini saatnya berkumpul di aula Akademi, kan?' Tanyaku pada Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuhku.

Dia sempat kuperintah untuk keluar dari tubuhku selama beberapa saat untuk melihat jadwal kegiatan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya dia tak bisa berpisah jauh dengan tubuhku terlalu lama namun jika hanya selama itu, ia rasa tidak apa apa.

'Ya.. Dari yang kulihat tadi, murid tahun ajaran baru akan dipisah dalam 4 asrama,'

'Bagaimana dengan Neji dan Hinata?' Tanyaku berjalan cepat menuju aula meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan santai.

'Aku sempat melihat mereka saat upacara pembukaannya selesai.. Mereka baik baik saja, dan kurasa mereka mencemaskanmu,'

Aku sudah menduganya. Aku penasaran dengan system pembagian asramanya. Akan masuk ke asrama mana diriku nantinya.

Dan sesampainya di aula Akademi yang jauh lebih besar daripada aula Hyuuga, aku langsung disambut murid murid baru yang sudah mempersiapkan jalanku untuk lewat.

"Itu Naruto!"

"Dia yang tadi buat keributan!"

"Bodoh! Nanti dia dengar! Kau mau mati!?"

Apa apaan mereka ini? Memangnya aku tampak seperti binatang buas apa di mata mereka? Yang kuinginkan tadi hanyalah latihan tanding dan salam perkenalan lewat pertarungan. Dan kelihatannya mereka sudah salah paham.

Aku belum menemukan Neji dan Hinata. Oleh karena itu, aku berdiam di pojok aula sambil menunggu mereka mencariku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku benar benar malas.

'Sikapmu di sana tadi memang sedikit menyebalkan kau tahu…' Ujar Kurama malas.

'Jadi, kau tadi memang tidak tidur ya?' Tanyaku memojokkan.

'Itu tak ada hubungannya!'

Aku menghela nafas malas. Entah kenapa rasanya sekarang aku jadi benar benar malas.

'Ada apa denganmu?' Tanya Kurama.

'… Tidak, hanya belakangan ini sejak pertama melawan Neji, rasanya aku seperti tak bisa mengontrol kepribadianku sendiri.. Terkadang aku seperti memiliki nafsu bertarung yang tinggi ketika melawan sensei itu lalu saat itu aku menahan amarahku yang membuatku terlihat bersikap dingin padamu, lalu tadi aku sebenarnya tak ada niat memamerkan kemampuanku tapi yang terlihat aku malah seperti melakukannya dan sekarang rasanya aku sangat malas dan bosan..'

'Jadi, kau benar benar mau pamer ya tadi?'

'Yah.. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat pamer tapi barusan aku sadar.. bukankah terlihatnya seperti itu?'

Dia tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Tiba tiba saja dia terdiam dan tak menggubris perkataanku.

'Ada apa denganmu?' Tanyaku.

'A-Ah.. Tidak..'

Benar benar mencurigakan. Sikapnya hari ini tidak seperti biasanya.

'Naruto… Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..'

'Apa?'

'Apa sejak awal kau sudah membawa Dark Magic Scroll itu!?'

Kenapa menanyakannya tiba tiba dan kenapa harus sekarang? Yah, sudahlah. Akan kujawab saja ketimbang ia mengoceh, akum alas mendengarnya.

'Sejak kita bertemu..'

Dia diam saja dan kecurigaanku semakin besar padanya sekarang. Apa yang disembunyikannya dariku?

Dan baru aku mau bertanya tiba tiba ada dua orang yang sangat kukenal menghampiriku yang ada di pojokan.

"Naruto!" Panggil Neji.

"Ah.. Akhirnya ketemu juga.."

"Dasar bodoh!" Kata Neji sambil menjitak kepalaku.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya melakukan itu lagipula aku malas menanyakannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan pembagian asramanya!" Kata Neji sambil menarik tanganku.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menuruti kemauannya membawaku kemana. Dan rupanya ia membawaku ke sebuah layar sihir dan disana terdapat siapa siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam asrama Holy Knight.

"Lihat ini!" Dia menunjuk sebuah nama yang terpampang di layar sihir itu.

Dan itu adalah namaku. Tak hanya aku, tapi Neji dan Hinata. Mereka satu asrama denganku, dan yang kuperkirakan perbandingan laki laki dengan perempuan di asrama ini sekitar 19:11 jika totalnya benar 30 untuk setiap asrama.

"Naruto-niisan!" Hinata datang langsung menjitak kepalaku. Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mendapatkan jitakan di kepala dalam 5 menit.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kasar, Hinata?" Tanyaku malas.

"Sejak kau berbuat onar di acara pembukaan murid baru, niisan.."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Neji dan Hinata langsung menjadi pusat sorotan dari murid murid baru lainnya yang kebetulan masuk ke asrama Holy Knight. Neji tampaknya tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka, Hinata sedikit takut untuk menanggapinya sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap tanpa menyadari kalau dia saat ini tengah menjadi sorotan.

"Naruto, apa kau sadar kalau kita sekarang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di antara murid murid baru dari Holy Knight?" Tanya Neji.

"Biarkan saja.. Toh jika mereka semua bertarung melawan kita berdua, aku yakin kita yang akan menang.." Jawab Naruto santai lalu menguap setelahnya.

Dan di satu area, tempat berkumpulnya murid murid baru yang menjadi bagian Holy Knight…

"Jadi, kita satu asrama dengan para Hyuuga itu ya?" Tanya Kiba kepada temannya yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Lebih baik kita menghindari pertempuran dengan mereka untuk sekarang, Kiba… Pertempuran dalam satu pihak yang sama hanya akan merugikan Holy Knight," Jawab Shino sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya.

Kiba tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah teman yang ada di sebelahnya lalu ia memberikan senyuman mengejek padanya.

"Kenapa kau takut?" Tanya Kiba.

ZRAAAAASSHH

Tiba tiba saja Shino sudah bersiap dengan sihir serangganya dan membentuk sebuah tangan untuk mencekik leher Kiba.

"Untuk saat ini kita bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk menyingkirkan Shion dan Sasuke dulu baru setelah itu kita singkirkan mereka! Apa kau tidak paham maksudku!?" Gertaknya meskipun pelan tapi sangat tajam.

"Ahahaha.. Benar benar mengerikan! Bisa kau singkirkan serangga ini?" Tanya Kiba dengan senyuman.

Shino tak menjawab, dan beberapa detik kemudian serangga serangga itu menghilang. Dan Kiba kembali melemaskan kepalanya akibat serangan dadakan Shino barusan.

"Jadi, ada di asrama apa mereka berdua?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut lain yang ada di aula Akademi itu. Perkumpulan murid baru untuk Pegasus Wing baru saja terbentuk. Ambisi mereka tak hanya menguasai angkatan baru namun juga menguasai seluruh sekolah dan itu artinya mengalahkan semua senpai atau senior mereka juga.

Di antara murid murid baru Pegasus Wing itu ada 3 orang yang tampak seperti memimpin. Dan mereka adalah Shion, Temujin dan Taruho.

"Shion-sama.. Kita sudah memiliki 18 orang pengikut dari asrama, hanya 9 orang yang tak mau bergabung.."

"Kurasa.. Itu karena pengaruh dari seseorang sehingga 8 orang lainnya tidak mau bergabung.."

Dan tiba tiba kerumunan yang kebanyakan berisikan gadis dengan perbandingan wanita dan pria adalah 13:5 itu membuat sebuah jalan. Datanglah 9 orang yang dibicarakan barusan.

Ada 6 orang gadis dan 3 orang pria yang berjalan melewati kerumunan itu.

"Sudah kuduga kalau itu perbuatanmu…" Ucapnya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Laki laki yang berdiri di tengah di antara seorang wanita dan pria itu berjalan ke depan menuju ke arah Shion namun kedua pengawal setia Shion sudah menghadangnya dengan senjata sihir mereka masing masing,

"…Shikamaru."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan membentuk perkumpulan dalam asrama ini? Bukankah kita satu asrama? Jika kau ingin mengalahkan asrama lainnya seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini…" Ujar Shikamaru memandang tajam ke arah Shion.

"Justru karena ingin menyatukan asrama ini maka dari itu aku menjadi pemimpin dan membentuk perkumpulan ini.."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia mendengus kesal dan setelahnya ia menguap. Dia sudah bosan mendengarnya. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan kembali ke arah teman temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Kita tidak butuh pemimpin… Kita hanya butuh kerja sama tim.." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di perkumpulan murid murid baru dari asrama Dragon Cry. Tampaknya disini juga sudah mulai ada yang bersikap sok jadi pemimpin.

"Mulai sekarang kalian ikuti aku.." Kata Suigetsu kepada seluruh murid baru dari DragonCry.

"Dan apabila ada yang menentangku.. kalian akan tahu apa akibatnya.."

Tak ada dari mereka yang berani menentang Suigetsu karena ia juga ditemani dengan Juugo dan Kimimaro. Juugo sebenarnya tak mau melakukan ini namun karena Kimimaro setuju setuju saja dengan ide dari Suigetsu, ia akhirnya pun mengikuti kemauan Suigetsu.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Suigetsu?" Tanya gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang ada di samping Juugo.

Suigetsu menoleh ke arah satu satunya gadis yang ada di dalam geng mereka itu.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Karin?" Tanya Suigetsu.

Dan di tempat yang sama, seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampaknya gelisah sendiri. Dia terlalu takut berada di sekitar mereka.

"Kurasa.. gurauannya cukup sampai disitu saja." Kata seseorang yang baru saja datang.

Suigetsu menengok ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Dari raut wajahnya, dia seperti sudah memprediksi kalau orang yang satu ini pasti akan menentangnya.

"Jadi, benar sesuai perkiraanku ya?" Ujar Suigetsu turun dari atas meja.

"Apa kau mau jadi pemimpin di asrama ini?"

"Ya.. Dan aku tahu kalau kau pasti yang akan menentangku. Jadi langsung saja… Bagaimana kalau selesaikan ini dengan pertarungan?" Tanya Suigetsu menantang orang tersebut.

Orang itu keluar dari bayang bayang, menunjukkan wajahnya yang dingin dan penuh ambisi. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang menduduki peringkat ketiga dalam ujian masuk.

"Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku suka gayamu, Sasuke…" Kata Suigetsu dengan senyuman jahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerumunan Martial Magic, lebih tenang dari yang lainnya. Terdapat dua murid baru yang berpengaruh disana jika dilihat saat ini. Murid murid disana juga tampak tidak begitu hebat.

"Disini lebih membosankan.." Kata Sumaru sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Sumaru.. Kurasa asrama ini adalah yang terlemah dari 4 asrama yang ada.." Kata Hokuto membuat kesimpulan.

Sumaru langsung mengamati sekitarnya. Di asrama lain yang berada jauh dari kerumunan mereka sekarang, sudah banyak saingan mereka yang berkuasa di dalamnya. Sedangkan disini belum ada satupun yang berniat mengambil alih kekuasaan generasi baru di asrama Martial Magic.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak berpikir sedemikian.."

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hokuto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sumaru memejamkan mata santai tanpa merespon pertanyaan Hokuto hingga beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbuka dan ia memberikan jawaban yang sudah ditunggu, "Kalau menurutku, dia hanya belum muncul saja.."

"Siapa?"

Di sudut yang berbeda dari Sumaru dan Hokuto namun masih satu area dalam kerumunan Martial Magic.

Sedari tadi ada satu pria yang terus mengamati proses berjalannya pengambil alihan kekuasaan dari tiga asrama lainnya.

"Sasuke, Shion, Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru.. Kemampuan mereka sungguh berkebalikan denganku jika masalah sihir.. Tapi dalam pertarungan, aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka.." Ucap seorang pria beralis tebal sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka datang!"

Naruto, Neji dan Hinata masih sibuk berdebat tentang hal hal sepele dan mereka tak menyadari kehadiran beberapa orang. Asrama Pegasus Wing dan Dragon Cry tampak sudah bersiap dengan kedatangan orang orang itu.

Sedangkan asrama Martial Magic yang tak begitu menonjol juga sudah bersiap sejak tadi untuk menyambut kedatangan empat sensei penting di akademi ini.

"Kurasa, murid murid tahun ini cukup menjanjikan.." Ucap satu satunya sensei wanita di antara ketiga sensei yang datang bersama Kakashi.

"Kulihat mereka juga memiliki semangat muda yang bagus.." Tambah salah seorang sensei yang paling aneh di antara ketiganya.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin…" Lanjut seorang sensei yang tengah merokok sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru tak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tengah menguap dengan santainya.

Dan yang paling penting di antara mereka atau yang memimpin ketiga sensei tersebut, siapa lagi jika bukan Kakashi.

"Setelah ini kalian akan di antar oleh senpai kalian masing masing menuju ke asrama kalian.. Jadi harap tidak ada keributan kali ini," Ujar Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di kerumunan murid murid Holy Knight.

Naruto menyadari kalau Kakashi sedang menyindirnya. Dan dia tak memedulikannya sama sekali.

"Jadi, dimana senpai kita sekarang?" Tanya salah seorang murid baru dari Holy Knight.

"Entahlah.. Tak satupun dari kita yang tampak seperti senpai disini.."

Ketimbang mengikuti perdebatan mereka, Naruto lebih memilih mencari senpai tersebut dengan caranya sendiri. Neji hanya diam sambil bersandar di dinding sedangkan Hinata hanya diam karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

'Tak ada gunanya mencarinya.. Toh, pasti dia akan menemukan kita tak lama lagi,' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Dan tak lama kemudian beberapa orang datang ke daerah kerumunan murid baru asrama Holy Knight. Para murid baru segera membukakan jalan untuk mereka. Di antara mereka ada 3 orang yang paling menonjol.

Naruto dan Neji hanya mengamatinya dari jauh tanpa menyambut kedatangan senpai senpai itu.

"Siapa disini yang bernama Naruto dan Neji?" Tanya pria yang di tengah.

Senpai berambut spiky sama seperti Naruto itu mencarinya dan Neji. Dan sepertinya dia memang ada urusan dengan mereka berdua.

Murid murid baru langsung menengok ke arah Naruto dan Neji. Ketiga senpai itu maju ke depan menghadap Naruto dan Neji. Sedangkan Hinata masih berdiam di tempatnya berdiri yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa kalian adalah Naruto dan Neji?"

"Ya.. Dan senpai sendiri?" Jawab Neji lalu balik bertanya.

"Namaku adalah Yahiko.. Dan kedua orang yang ada di belakangku ini adalah Konan dan Nagato," Kata Yahiko memperkenalkan diri.

Kedua orang di belakang Yahiko langsung turut memberi salam kepada mereka berdua. Konan adalah seorang wanita sedangkan Nagato adalah pria.

"Jadi, kenapa senpai mencari kami berdua? Bukannya lebih baik sekarang kita menuju asrama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa apa.. Aku hanya ingin sekedar menyapa kalian berdua sebelum kita pergi ke asrama.." Jawab Yahiko sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

Naruto dan Neji pada awalnya menaruh kecurigaan pada Yahiko karena mungkin saja dia berniat menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai bawahan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia, Naruto?" Tanya Neji.

Naruto langsung mengamati Yahiko yang berjalan di tengah kerumunan sambil menyapa murid murid baru lainnya. Dan tampaknya murid murid baru asrama Holy Knight sudah akrab juga dengannya

"Dia adalah tipe orang yang memimpin, baik dan mendapat perhatian banyak orang, mudah bergaul.. yang pasti dia memiliki pengaruh besar tak hanya di asrama ini tapi juga di Akademi.. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus menghilangkan kecurigaan terhadapnya. Bisa saja dia hanya memanfaatkan murid baru demi kepetingannya sendiri," Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, seperti itu yang kau lihat ya…" Jawab Neji sambil memandangi kepergian Yahiko bersama senpai lainnya diikuti oleh murid murid baru.

"Apa tidak apa apa kalau niisan dan niisama berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata.

Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu menepuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tenang saja.. Kami berdua akan selalu melindungimu, Hinata.."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas ketika melihat kelakuan Neji. Sebenarnya dia sedikit cemburu karena awalnya ia ingin mengatakan hal keren seperti itu pada Hinata tapi dia sudah keduluan oleh Neji.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, Naruto, Hinata dan Neji segera menyusul rombongan murid murid baru Holy Knight. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang sudah mengikuti gerak gerik mereka sejak awal.

"Shino, kurasa kita memang harus bekerja sama dengan mereka.." Kata Kiba keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kau dengar yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Shino dingin sambil membawa kembali serangga yang ia gunakan untuk menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Neji.

"Insting mereka benar benar mengerikan… Tak salah jika mereka dipanggil **Talent's From Heaven**.." Jawab Kiba.

"Jangan lupa kalau gadis bernama Shion dan laki laki bernama Shikamaru dari Pegasus Wing serta Sasuke dari DragonCry itu juga sama seperti mereka.." Kata Shino.

"Kau masih ingat ujian penerimaan kemarin, kan? Kemampuan gadis itu sungguh berbeda dengan yang lainnya…" Ujar Kiba.

Shino teringat kembali ketika Shion naik ke panggung lalu bertarung hingga mendesak sensei penguji melepas segelnya sama seperti Naruto.

"Naruto.. Shion… Kita tidak bisa menghadapi mereka berdua langsung. Untuk itu pertama tama kita akan bekerja sama dengan para Hyuuga itu untuk menumbangkan Pegasus Wing," Ucap Shino sedetik kemudian berjalan menuju rombongan Holy Knight.

"Ha'i…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya rombongan murid baru Holy Knight di depan gedung asrama mereka yang sangat besar. Mereka semua terkagum kagum melihat asrama mereka sekarang tak terkecuali Naruto, Neji dan Hinata. Di pintu masuk sudah ada beberapa senpai yang menunggu kedatangan murid murid baru ini.

Semuanya diurus oleh murid murid Akademi, tak ada Kepala Asrama disini yang ada hanya Ketua Asrama yang dipilih oleh penghuni asrama.

"Yahiko, bagaimana dengan murid murid baru?"

"Seperti yang dibicarakan.. Kita mendapat 2 dari **Talent's From Heaven** yang sering dibicarakan itu," Jawab Yahiko sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

Yahiko adalah orang yang penting di asrama ini karena dia adalah Ketua Asrama Holy Knight tahun ini. Yahiko adalah senpai tahun ketiga atau terakhir bersama dengan dua sahabatnya yaitu Konan dan Nagato.

"Konan, Nagato.. Apa kalian bisa mengarahkan murid baru dan memberi mereka tour singkat untuk melihat seisi asrama?" Tanya Yahiko berbisik.

"Tentu saja.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi karena ada urusan dengan ketua asrama lainnya.." Ucap Yahiko sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Konan dan Nagato.

Sedangkan itu, murid murid baru masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung asrama yang besar itu. Dan beberapa dari mereka bingung harus berbuat apa sambil menunggu diperbolehkan masuk.

"Kapan kita akan masuk..? Cukup berat membawa barang barangku ini.." Kata Naruto malas.

"Jangan mengeluh… Lagipula kenapa sekarang kau jadi pemalas begini?" Tanya Neji melihat dari kaki ke kepala.

"Niisama.. Niisan.. Kelihatannya kita akan bisa segera masuk ke dalam asrama.." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Nagato dan Konan tampaknya sudah mulai mengatur barisan sebelum dimulainya tour singkat mengenai asrama mereka.

"Lebih baik.. Kita juga masuk ke barisan," Kata Neji mengajak Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ya.. Aku juga tak mau tersesat di asrama besar ini sendirian," Kata Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepala.

Hinata hanya mengikuti kedua orang yang dianggapnya kakak ini.

Dan ketika barisan sudah terbentuk, Nagato segera menghampiri Konan untuk memberikan laporannya bahwa mereka bisa segera memulai tour singkatnya.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Konan.." Kata Nagato memberitahu.

"Baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau segera kita mulai saja tour singkatnya?" Saran gadis itu.

Nagato mengangguk lalu ia menggiring barisan untuk segera memasuki asrama besar itu. Dan ketika mereka sampai ke dalamnya terdapat lobby besar yang dapat membuat mereka kagum.

"Ini malah seperti hotel bagiku.." Kata Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Kau benar.." Jawab Neji.

"Aku juga setuju denganmu, niisan.." Tambah Hinata.

Rombongan murid baru sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Naruto, Neji dan Hinata baru tersadar.

"Lebih baik, kita segera ikuti rombongannya.. Bisa bisa kita terpisah nanti," Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Neji.

"Benar-.."

Namun ketika mereka baru saja akan mengambil langkah, mereka sudah dihadang dua orang laki laki. Dan mereka adalah Shino dan Kiba. Tampaknya mereka memang sengaja menghalangi jalan Naruto, Neji dan Hinata.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Neji.

Naruto sudah bersiap dengan kuda kudanya begitu pula dengan Hinata. Neji menyadari kalau Naruto dan Hinata sudah bersiaga langsung memerintahkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk tenang.

"Ada hal yang perlu kami bicarakan dengan kalian.." Jawab Shino.

"Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan dengan kami disaat seperti ini?" Tanya Neji mengernyitkan alisnya curiga.

"Wah, ternyata pemimpinnya itu kau ya? Bukan si pirang itu?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk ke Naruto.

Naruto tak mempedulikan omongannya, Neji melirik ke arah Kiba sedikit. Dia teringat dengan ujian penerimaan kemarin, dia mengingat kedua orang ini saat ujian itu. Dan dia juga ingat nama kedua orang ini.

"Aneh.. Bukannya kau yang mengalahkan Neji? Tapi kenapa kau mau dipimpin olehnya?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

Neji sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari kalau Neji mulai tersulut amarah hanya menjawab. "Memangnya ada urusannya denganmu? Memang kenapa kalau dia yang memimpin..? Maaf saja, aku bukan orang yang haus kekuasaan. Aku hanya ingin memberi pembuktian. Dan itu saja sudah cukup, aku sama sekali tak butuh kekuasaan.." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Oh.. Begitu rupanya," Jawab Kiba dengan tatapan menantang.

Shino segera menghentikan aksi Kiba yang mendekat ke arah Naruto. Begitu pula Neji yang harus menghentikan langkah Naruto yang tersulut emosi.

"Neji..?" Kata Naruto melirik ke arah Neji.

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak apa apa.."

"Niisama.." Kata Hinata cemas.

Shino segera menarik baju Kiba untuk sedikit mundur. "Kita tidak datang pada kalian untuk memulai pertempuran.." Kata Shino.

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Neji.

"Kami ingin bekerja sama dengan kalian.." Kata Shino dan disambut decihan oleh Kiba.

Neji tak paham apa maksud mereka mengajak dirinya, Naruto dan Hinata untuk bekerja sama. Dia sekarang menaruh curiga pada pria ini. Dia tak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja dengan ajakan laki laki ini.

"Jelaskan tujuan kalian bekerja sama dengan kami setelah itu baru kami akan memberi jawaban dari ajakan kalian!" Kata Neji.

"Kami berniat menguasai generasi baru Akademi dan aku yakin kau juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kami.. Oleh karena itu, kami mengajak kalian bekerja sama.." Jawab Shino.

"Hah!? Jangan bercanda! Kalian kira dengan kami bertiga belum cukup untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan generasi baru?" Kata Naruto meremehkan.

"Kau yang jangan bercanda! Kau terlalu naif dan berpikir dengan dirimu sendiri kau mampu mengambil alih kekuasaan di Akademi.. Lawan kita di generasi ini di setiap asrama ini bukan Cuma 30 orang! Apa kau pikir jumlah 120 orang yang diterima itu sudah semuanya?" Jawab Shino.

Neji mengernyitkan alisnya terkejut. Dia tertarik dengan ucapan Shino tentang total murid baru.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah 120 orang itu sudah keseluruhannaya?" Tanya Neji.

"Rupanya info yang kalian dapatkan tidak sempurna… Memang benar kalau ujian penerimaan yang kita laksanakan kemarin adalah jalur utama masuk ke Akademi ini tapi ujian itu bukanlah jalan satu satunya.." Jawab Shino.

"Bukan jalan satu satunya?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

Kiba sedikit tertawa karena mereka yang bilang ingin menguasai Akademi sendirian ternyata malah kekurangan info semacam itu.

"Kita hanya gelombang pertama dari murid murid baru yang berhasil diterima.. Setelah ini Akademi akan mengirim utusan mereka ke berbagai daerah peling terpencil di Konoha untuk mencari bakat bakat lainnya.. Mereka menargetkan 80 orang dan yang artinya di asrama ini akan bertambah 20 orang lagi dan artinya lawan kalian per asrama di generasi kita adalah 50 orang," Kata Shino.

Neji sedikit terkejut mendengarnya sambil memegang dagunya. Kemudian Shino mengulurkan jabatan tangan.

"Bagaimana?"

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Naruto memberi isyarat kalau semua terserah keputusan sang penerus Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana kalian akan menjamin kalau kalian tidak akan berkhianat?" Tanya Neji sebelum memberi jabatan tangan itu.

Kiba baru saja akan mendekat dan menyerang namun lagi lagi Shino memerintahkannya untuk tenang dan lihat keadaan.

"Benar.. Kami tidak memiliki jaminan, tapi kami bisa memberi kalian semua informasi tentang Akademi dan apa saja yang ingin kalian ketahui mengenai isinya.. Hanya itu yang dapat kami berikan," Kata Shino.

Neji kembali berpikir sedangkan Naruto sudah pasrah menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Neji.

"Baiklah.. Mari kita bekerja sama.." Jawabnya manyambut jabatan tangan Shino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Neji dan Hinata telah menyelesaikan kesepakatan mereka dengan Shino dan Kiba. Dan ini saatnya bagi mereka menyusul rombongan murid baru. Tampaknya Shino dan Kiba tidak ikut dengan rombongan itu karena suatu urusan mengenai rencana mereka ke depannya. Neji tak berniat menanyakan apa urusan mereka meskipun kedua orang itu tak menolak untuk memberitahunya.

Di sepanjang tour singkat yang mereka jalani, Naruto hanya memasang wajah malas sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Dari tadi, Neji dan Hinata terus heran saja melihat sikap Naruto yang berubah ubah.

"Sst.. Neji-niisama, apa niisama memperhatikan sifat Naruto-niisan sekarang?" Tanya Hinata berbisik.

Neji juga menyadarinya lalu memberi anggukan tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata. "Ya.. Sikapnya rasanya berubah ubah,"

Sedangkan itu, orang yang dibicarakan malah sibuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk di dalam dirinya.

'Kurama.. Hei, Kurama! Apa kau mendengarkanku?'

Kurama tak menjawab panggilan Naruto. Sedari tadi, Kurama terus diam dan tak mengajak bicara Naruto lagi sejak pembicaraan mereka tarakhir kali.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

'Apa kau marah, Kurama!?' Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

Akhirnya setelah panggilannya berkali kali tak ditanggapi juga oleh Kurama, ia memutuskan untuk diam hingga Kurama mau menjawab panggilannya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tour singkat itu akhirnya selesai ketika mereka sampai di zona bagi murid tahun pertama. Arah ke kiri adalah bagian para gadis sedangkan lorong ke kanan untuk laki laki.

"Baiklah.. Kita berpisah disini, ini adalah gedung asrama Holy Knight untuk murid tahun pertama," Kata Nagato.

"Nomer kamar kalian sudah ditentukan di daftar yang terpajang disana.." Kata Konan sambil menunjuk sebuah daftar yang terpajang di dinding.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka berkerumun melihat daftar kamar mereka. Yang masing masing kamar akan diisi 1 orang.

Murid lainnya sudah bergegas pergi ke kamar mereka hingga saat keadaan sepi barulah Neji dan Naruto akan pergi ke kamar mereka pula karena mereka sadar kalau Hinata juga sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk menaruh barang.

"Jadi, apa kau menikmati tour singkat ini, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Konan dengan nada menggoda kepada Neji dan Naruto.

'Dia menyadari kalau kita tadi menghilang dari rombongan!' Batin Naruto dan Neji sama.

"Jangan kau kira kalau aku tak memerhatikan kalian.. 2 rookie terhebat yang masuk ke asrama Holy Knight dan bahkan termasuk salah satu **Talent's From Heaven**." Kata Konan membalikkan badan membelakangi mereka.

"Ughh.." Naruto dan Neji sedikit kelabakan menanggapinya.

Tampak dari raut wajah keduanya, mereka sudah pasrah dengan hukuman yang akan menerima mereka. Tanda tandanya mereka sudah menghela nafas pasrah ketika Nagato datang dengan senyuman hangat yang sebenarnya mengisyaratkan kalau mereka akan segera menerima hukuman.

"Jadi, langsung saja.. Apa hukumannya senpai? Dan bisakah untuk tidak melibatkan Hinata? Dia tidak bersalah.. Yang salah itu dia," Kata Naruto malas sambil menunjuk orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Neji yang sadar kalau disalahkan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dan langsung dicekiknya leher tokoh utama kita ini.

"Jadi, begitu caramu memperlakukan pemimpinmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Bukankah pemimpin yang harus bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Naruto balik masih dengan posisi tercekik.

"Tenang.. Tugas kalian itu hanya menjadi perwakilan Holy Knight dalam pertarungan 4 asrama generasi baru yang diadakan satu minggu lagi, kok.."

Naruto dan Neji langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka ketika Nagato mengatakan hukuman apa yang akan mereka dapatkan. Mereka terdiam sambil menatap Nagato dan Konan dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka menunjuk diri mereka sendiri seakan mengatakan 'Aku?'.

"Jadi, kami berdua akan bertarung untuk Holy Knight?"

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kami.. seperti 2vs2 begitu? Jadi kami seperti partner?"

Mereka mengangguk lagi.

"Satu minggu lagi?"

Dan dijawab anggukan lagi.

"Eh!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam namun masih terdengar suara berisik di ruangan latihan asrama DragonCry. Di dalamnya berisi murid murid tahun pertama, kedua dan ketiga dari DragonCry yang tengah menyaksikan pertarungan antara Uchiha Sasuke melawan Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Ughh.. Sihir elemen apimu boleh juga, Sasuke," Kata Suigetsu sambil memegang bahunya yang terkena luka bakar akibat serangan Sasuke.

"Apa hanya seperti ini kemampuanmu? Dan kau bilang ingin menguasai DragonCry? Apa kau tidak sadar diri?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menendang Suigetsu hingga ia terlempar beberapa meter.

"Ughh.." Rintih Suigetsu.

Di tempat duduk utama yang ada di ruang atau gedung latihan besar milik asrama DragonCry itu ada 3 orang yang tampaknya adalah anggota terpenting asrama DragonCry.

"Sasuke memang hebat.." Puji salah satu dari mereka. Seorang perempuan yang tampaknya adalah senpai tahun ketiga.

"Jangan melebih lebihkannya, Izumi.. Dia masih butuh banyak latihan,"

"Tapi, kurasa dia siap untuk jadi perwakilan DragonCry dalam seminggu.." Lanjut pria yang duduk di tengah tengah mereka.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Shisui.. Jika menurutmu dia pantas, aku tidak akan menentangnya.."

"Itachi, apa kau tidak terlalu keras pada adikmu sendiri?" Tanya perempuan di samping Shisui.

"Ahahaha.. Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu dengan tawa garing.

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kita lihat bagaimana kemampuannya sekarang."

Di arena latihan itu, Suigetsu masih berlutut menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan Sasuke. Wajahnya menunjukkan amarah, ingin sekali menjatuhkan wajah dingin Uchiha itu ke tanah.

" **Water Style: Giant Water Blade!** " Suigetsu menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan seketika itu juga keluar pedang air berukuran besar yang siap menebas Sasuke.

"Terima ini!"

" **Sharingan Activated**!" Dengan mengaktifkannya, ia segera menggunakan sihir khusus klan Uchiha.

Muncul lingkaran sihir ukuran kecil di matanya. Dia dapat melihat gerakan serangan Suigetsu secara pelan lalu menghindari semua serangannya dengan mudah.

"Terima ini!" Suigetsu melancarkan serangan bertubi tubi namun semuanya juga dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan mudah.

Sasuke melompat salto, menghindari ke bawah dan melakukan segala gerakan untuk menghindari serangan Suigetsu dengan begitu mudahnya. Seluruh murid baik dari tahun pertama, kedua maupun ketiga kagum melihat sang darah Uchiha ini.

" **Fire Style:** **Fireball Breath!"**

BWOOSSSHH

Dia menciptakan bola api dari nafasnya kali ini. Dan serangan itu terbukti efektif melukai Suigetsu yang padahal pengguna elemen air.

"Ughh.. Panas..!" Rintih Suigetsu.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Suigetsu. Dan Suigetsu kembali berlutut di hadapan Sasuke karena serangan barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa elemen apimu melukaiku!?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian lukanya.

"Itu karena sihirmu sangat lemah sehingga menyebabkan elemen api yang seharusnya lemah terhadap elemen air justru bisa melenyapkan elemen airmu.." Jawabnya dingin.

Sasuke menendang Suigetsu hingga ia berada di sudut arena pertarungan.

Sedangkan Juugo, Kimimaro dan Karin berada di bangku penonton untuk menyaksikan Suigetsu bertarung. Dan tampaknya mereka sudah bisa menebak kekalahan Suigetsu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Kimimaro?" Tanya Juugo yang duduk di sebelah Kimimaro.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, Juugo.. Kita hanya bisa mengamatinya sekarang," Jawab Kimimaro.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Karin?" Tanya Juugo.

"Ah.. Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku sudah jatuh hati dengan si Sasuke itu!" Jawab Karin tak begitu peduli dengan nasib Suigetsu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya membelakangi Suigetsu dan sebelum ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Suigetsu.

"Tak ada gunanya kau berusaha menyaingiku karena pada kenyataannya bakatku jauh lebih besar darimu.."

Suigetsu sudah terkapar akibat serangan serangan fisik dari Sasuke barusan. Dia pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu yang kelihatannya sudah pingsan di arena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Naruto, pada malam hari.

Naruto sudah tertidur pulas setelah ia membereskan barang barang bawaannya dan menata kamarnya agar senyaman mungkin baginya. Dia tak sadar kalau Kurama keluar dari tubuhnya dalam wujud roh ketika ia sedang tertidur. Kurama langsung bergegas mencari sebuah barang yang ada di dalam tas Naruto dan ia menemukan **Dark Magic Scroll** yang selalu Naruto bawa.

'Sesuai dugaanku.. dari sekian jenis sihir **Lost/Ancient Magic** kenapa harus **Dark Magic**? Dan kenapa harus sihir ini.."

Kurama menatap isi gulungan itu dan satu yang ada di pikirannya ketika melihat gulungan itu…

' **Dark Magic: 7 Deadly Sins** …'

TBC

.

.

.

Yah, sekarang akan kujelasin kenapa sikap Naruto belakangan ini suka berubah ubah meskipun nggak ada yang tanya… aku udah pengen ceritain dari chapter'' sebelumnya tapi ternyata aku memang harus sabar sampe chapter ini. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa sikap Naruto berubah ubah mulai dari dia jadi dingin dan penuh amarah, terus sombong atau kebanggannya tinggi dan sekarang jadi malas.. Semua karena pengaruh Dark Magic yang dia bawa.. Ini sekaligus spoiler ya wkwkwkwk.. jadi bukannya dia mau umbar umbar kekuatan tapi karena pengaruh scroll/ gulungan satu ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya! Terima kasih!


	9. Cahaya Besar di Langit Akademi

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#9**

 **CAHAYA BESAR DI LANGIT AKADEMI**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Sharingan Activated**!" Dengan mengaktifkannya, ia segera menggunakan sihir khusus klan Uchiha.

Muncul lingkaran sihir ukuran kecil di matanya. Dia dapat melihat gerakan serangan Suigetsu secara pelan lalu menghindari semua serangannya dengan mudah.

"Terima ini!" Suigetsu melancarkan serangan bertubi tubi namun semuanya juga dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan mudah.

Sasuke melompat salto, menghindari ke bawah dan melakukan segala gerakan untuk menghindari serangan Suigetsu dengan begitu mudahnya. Seluruh murid baik dari tahun pertama, kedua maupun ketiga kagum melihat sang darah Uchiha ini.

" **Fire Style:** **Fireball Breath!"**

BWOOSSSHH

Dia menciptakan bola api dari nafasnya kali ini. Dan serangan itu terbukti efektif melukai Suigetsu yang padahal pengguna elemen air.

"Ughh.. Panas..!" Rintih Suigetsu.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Suigetsu. Dan Suigetsu kembali berlutut di hadapan Sasuke karena serangan barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa elemen apimu melukaiku!?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian lukanya.

"Itu karena sihirmu sangat lemah sehingga menyebabkan elemen api yang seharusnya lemah terhadap elemen air justru bisa melenyapkan elemen airmu.." Jawabnya dingin.

Sasuke menendang Suigetsu hingga ia berada di sudut arena pertarungan.

Sedangkan Juugo, Kimimaro dan Karin berada di bangku penonton untuk menyaksikan Suigetsu bertarung. Dan tampaknya mereka sudah bisa menebak kekalahan Suigetsu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Kimimaro?" Tanya Juugo yang duduk di sebelah Kimimaro.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, Juugo.. Kita hanya bisa mengamatinya sekarang," Jawab Kimimaro.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Karin?" Tanya Juugo.

"Ah.. Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku sudah jatuh hati dengan si Sasuke itu!" Jawab Karin tak begitu peduli dengan nasib Suigetsu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya membelakangi Suigetsu dan sebelum ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Suigetsu.

"Tak ada gunanya kau berusaha menyaingiku karena pada kenyataannya bakatku jauh lebih besar darimu.."

Suigetsu sudah terkapar akibat serangan serangan fisik dari Sasuke barusan. Dia pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu yang kelihatannya sudah pingsan di arena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Naruto, pada malam hari.

Naruto sudah tertidur pulas setelah ia membereskan barang barang bawaannya dan menata kamarnya agar senyaman mungkin baginya. Dia tak sadar kalau Kurama keluar dari tubuhnya dalam wujud roh ketika ia sedang tertidur. Kurama langsung bergegas mencari sebuah barang yang ada di dalam tas Naruto dan ia menemukan **Dark Magic Scroll** yang selalu Naruto bawa.

'Sesuai dugaanku.. dari sekian jenis sihir **Lost/Ancient Magic** kenapa harus **Dark Magic**? Dan kenapa harus sihir ini.."

Kurama menatap isi gulungan itu dan satu yang ada di pikirannya ketika melihat gulungan itu…

' **Dark Magic: 7 Deadly Sins** …'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Seperti hari biasa, Naruto belum bangun juga meskipun sinar matahari yang hangat sudah menyapanya. Baginya mungkin tak ada bedanya tidur di manapun. Kemarin, ia dan Neji telah membuat janji dengan Nagato dan Konan untuk bertemu hari ini setelah pelajaran hari pertama berakhir.

Dan akhirnya ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya. Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuknya terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari setelah bangun tidur.

'Jam berapa sekarang?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil menguap.

Dia keluar dari selimutnya, lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding. Awalnya sedikit buram di matanya namun setelah terbiasa, ia dapat melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Ah.. Sial! Sudah jam 7! Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto langsung panik.

Dia langsung mengambil perlengkapan mandinya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi asrama laki laki tahun pertama yang ada dalam gedung asrama itu.

"Pagi, Neji, Hinata!" sapanya masih dengan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Pagi…"

Neji dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Mereka yang tengah berbincang bincang otomatis terdiam ketika melihat Naruto melewati mereka dengan pakaian seperti sedangkan keduanya sudah rapi dengan seragam mereka yang bentuknya seperti jubah (kayak yang di manhua manhua gitu) di dominasi dengan warna putih dan motif bergaris berwarna biru.

"Bukannya tadi itu, Naruto-niisan?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berlari.

"Dia belum siap?" tanya Neji balik.

"Bukannya ini hari pertama ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia akan memberi kesan buruk di hari pertama jika ia terlambat.." kata Neji.

Neji dan Hinata sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang tak berubah meskipun mereka sekarang berada di Akademi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah Naruto bersiap siap

Dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam barunya. Dia tampak bangga memakainya, selama perjalanan menuju ke ruang makan , ia senyum senyum sendiri.

'Bukankah aku tampak pantas memakai ini, Kurama!?' tanya Naruto.

Kurama tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto barusan. Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung, sudah sejak kemarin Kurama selalu diam seperti ini kalau dipanggil. Apa mungkin Kurama sedang marah padanya? Itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang namun dia tidak tahu apa kesaalahannya pada Kurama.

'Apa kau marah?'

'Ah! Apa!?' jawab Kurama setelah tersadar dari lamunannya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

'Apa ada kelakuanku yang membuatmu jadi marah kepadaku?' tanya Naruto.

'Tidak.. tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Naruto!' jawab Kurama.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sedikit terkejut namun juga bingung.

'Tak biasanya kau ingin bicara denganku sampai harus mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu dulu… Jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, bicarakan saja! Apa ada situasi situasi tertentu yang membuatmu tidak bisa membicarakannya denganku sekarang?' tanya Naruto.

Kurama menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu tatapannya berubah jadi serius. Yang ingin dibicarakannya adalah seputar **Dark Magic Scroll** yang dibawa Naruto. Sejak kemarin ia ingin sekali membicarakan hal ini kepada Naruto. Dari pengamatannya sekarang mengenai sihir khusus **7 Deadly Sins** itu., setidaknya sudah ada 4 dosa besar yang mempengaruhi Naruto. Nafsu (Lust), Wrath (Amarah), Kebanggaan (Pride) dan Malas (Sloth).

'Ini mengenai-'

'Tunggu.. Kau benar juga, lebih baik bicarakan nanti saja! Sekarang aku harus cepat cepat menuju ke kelasnya Kurenai-sensei! Akan ada pembelajaran mengenai sihir ilusi!' kata Naruto memotong ucapan Kurama.

Kurama menghela nafas, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau dia membicarakan hal ini nanti saja.

'Mungkin lebih baik memang nanti saja.. Lagipula masih ada waktu hingga 3 dosa lagi,' Itulah yang dipikirkan Kurama.

'Ya.. Baiklah,' jawab Kurama pada Naruto.

'Oke.. Sekarang lebih baik aku bergegas! Aku tidak mau memberikan kesan jelek di hari pertamaku belajar disini,'

Naruto berlari meninggalkan gedung asrama dan segera menuju ke gedung utama yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari gedung asrama. Dan di sepanjang perjalanannya, dia banyak melihat murid murid yang tampaknya juga sedikit kelabakan di hari pertamanya.

"Kurasa.. tak hanya diriku," ucap Naruto menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sesampainya ia di ruang kelasnya yang besar. Tidak seperti ruang kelas biasa dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika sudah sampai disana adalah melihat ke dalam kelas. Dan beruntung baginya karena Kurenai-sensei belum datang. Dia menghela nafas lega.

"Untung saja belum datang.." kata Naruto menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus elus dadanya.

Dia memasuki kelasnya, disana ia melihat Hinata dan Neji melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat. Naruto segera menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Pagi, niisan!" sapa Hinata ramah.

Entah kenapa Naruto masih tidak senang ketika Hinata memanggilnya dengan niisan. Dia ingin Hinata memanggilnya dengan namanya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap kakak oleh Hinata sebenarnya, dia ingin dianggap layaknya seorang pria dimata Hinata.

"Pagi.." jawabnya sedikit terpaksa.

Lalu dia segera duduk di sebelah Neji dengan ekspresi wajah sedih.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak apa apa.. Sungguh.." jawab Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang sensei perempuan memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Murid murid asrama Holy Knight dalam sekejap sudah siap di tempat duduk mereka masing masing. Setelah menaruh beberapa buku yang dibawanya, sensei tersebut menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

Yuhi Kurenai, itulah namanya. Kurenai memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto dan Neji. Mata merahnya seperti membunuh mereka berdua. Naruto dan Neji langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan ragu ragu, awalnya mereka mengira kalau yang ditatap Kurenai adalah orang di belakang mereka tapi setelah tersadar kalau tak ada orang di belakang mereka, keduanya hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika melihat tatapan tajam sensei cantik itu.

"A-A-Apa ada masalah, sensei?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

Kurenai tak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seluruh murid.

"Kurasa itu artinya pertanyaanmu tidak di pedulikan olehnya, Naruto.." kata Neji berbisik ke orang di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau benar…"

"Fufufufu.." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat keduanya.

Sedangkan di sudut lain yang ada di kelas itu, sudah ada dua orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto, Neji dan Hinata. Mereka berdua adalah Shino dan Kiba.

"Dapat dipastikan kalau kita bekerja sama dengan mereka, sudah pasti kalau asrama Holy Knight tahun pertama akan ada di genggaman kita.. tapi kurasa masih belum cukup untuk mengadakan perang dengan anak anak asrama DragonCry atau pun Pegasus Wing tahun pertama.." kata Shino pada orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Kudengar banyak dari murid murid baru tahun pertama atau seangkatan kita yang berasal dari DragonCry dan Pegasus Wing sudah mencapai ke tingkatan Newbie level 9.." balas Kiba.

Shino langsung mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dan dari jarinya tersebut terciptalah sebuah lingkaran sihir. Dari dalam tersebut keluar seekor serangga kecil.

"Dari data yang kukumpulkan mengenai asrama kita tahun pertama ini, rata rata murid Holy Knight baru mencapai Newbie level 7.. Dan posisi 5 tertinggi secara urut diduduki oleh Neji, Naruto, aku, kau lalu gadis Hyuuga itu," kata Shino memberitahu.

"Dengan data seperti itu sudah jelas kita akan kalah perang melawan DragonCry.."

Shino lalu teringat sesuatu, dia menoleh ke arah Neji dan Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran Kurenai dengan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku lupa memberitahunya satu lagi tentang bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk tanpa menggunakan jalur ujian.." kata Shino.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Salah satu **Talent's From Heaven** … Shimura Sai,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kurenai-sensei menjelaskan mengenai sihir ilusi atau **Illusion Magic.**

"Sihir semacam ini akan sangat berguna untuk mengecoh lawan.. dan masih banyak lagi keuntungan menggunakan sihir semacam ini. Contoh kecilnya saja adalah **Illusion Magic** milik klan Uchiha. Namanya adalah **Tsukoyomi**." jelas Kurenai.

Naruto yang tadinya sedikit bosan mulai tertrik lagi ketika mendengar nama Uchiha disebutkan.

"Apa yang barusan…? **Tsukoyomi**?" tanya Naruto.

Kurenai menoleh ke murid yang menanyakan hal barusan. Dan murid itu adalah Naruto.

"Ya… **Tsukoyomi** adalah salah satu **Illusion Magic** yang terkuat, yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh pemilik **Hidden Magic of Uchiha: Sharingan**. Namun di dalam Uchiha sendiri, tercatat hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa menggunakannya. Karena saking kuatnya sihir tersebut.. jika orang yang berada dalam pengaruh sihir ilusi tak tahan, maka dia bisa mati di dunia nyata.." jelas Kurenai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto, Hinata dan Neji benar benar terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. Tak hanya mereka saja, namun seisi kelas langsung merinding ketakutan saking terkejutnya.

"Jadi, pada intinya kita harus menahan sakitnya dalam ilusi tersebut jika tidak mau mati dalam dunia nyata..?" tanya Naruto pada Kurenai setelah ia tenang.

"Ya… Benar, tapi tak semudah yang kau bayangkan karena aku sendiri pernah merasakan kekuatannya… rasanya seperti disiksa 72 hari dalam beberapa detik," jawab Kurenai.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya tidak paham. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji yang kelihatannya memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Jika Kurenai-sensei masih hidup setelah menerima ilusi itu, itu artinya ada cara untuk mengatasinya, bukan? Sebenarnya aku sendiri masih belum paham.. Jika kita mati di ilusi kita akan mati pula di dunia nyata..? Bukankah itu artinya ketika kita terkena ilusi itu otomatis sang pembuat ilusi bisa dengan mudah membunuh kita karena ia yang menciptakan ilusi tersebut, bukan?" tanya Neji.

Kurenai-sensei terdiam sejenak ketika mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Neji.

"Yang kumaksud sebenarnya dari ilusi ini, mati dalam dunia nyata merupakan salah satu cara agar bisa keluar dalam ilusi tersebut.." jawab Kurenai yang disambut helaan nafas lega oleh para murid meskipun sebenarnya tak seratus persen mereka paham.

Naruto dan Neji mencermati ucapan sensei barusan.

'Jadi, begitu..? Dia mengatakan kalau kita ingin keluar, kita harus bisa menahannya jika tidak mau mati. Bukan maksud mengatakan ilusi tersebut dapat membuatmu mati jika tidak tahan tapi maksud sebenarnya adalah mati merupakan cara lain agar ilusi tersebut berakhir selain dengan cara menahan hingga ilusi tersebut selesai..' kata Naruto dalam hati paham.

"Dan juga kalian pasti tahu mengenai **Illusion of Destiny**.." ucap Kurenai-sensei memejamkan mata.

Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kiba dan Shino terkejut mendengar nama sihir yang disebutkan Kurenai-sensei barusan.

"Milik gadis dari Pegasus itu.." kata Neji teringat kembali,

"Milik Shion ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Shion…" tambah Naruto.

"Sihir itu sebenarnya termasuk dalam **Lost/Ancient Magic** yang kebetulan juga merupakan salah satu **Illusion Magic** terkuat dengan kemampuan kuat namun dengan batas waktu efek yang singkat.." jelas Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto kembali teringat dengan penjelasan Neji mengenai sihir milik Shion yang akan sangat cocok bila mana digabungkan dengan sihirnya yang lain yaitu **Memory Bringer**.

"Dengan sihir ilusi itu.. kau dapat mengubah ilusimu menjadi nyata dalam waktu singkat sekitar 10 detik batas maksimumnya untuk seseorang yang berada di tingkat Master. Tentunya tidak akan banyak berguna jika sang pemilik sihir tersebut tidak memiliki sihir lainnya yang cocok dengan sihir itu.." jelas Kurenai-sensei.

'Bahkan dengan tingkatan Master.. sihirnya hanya bertahan selama 10 detik, Itu artinya setelah menggunakan **Illusion of Destiny** untuk mengubah jumlah rangkaian sihirnya menjadi sedikit, dia harus langsung memakai sihir apa yang dia tiru melalui **Memory Bringer** secepat mungkin. Kurasa penggunaan semacam itu akan menggunakan banyak energy sihir/mana..' kata Naruto dalam hati

Setelah pertanyaan itu selesai, Kurenai sempat menanyakan apakah ada dari murid muridnya yang ingin bertanya lagi. Namun tak ada yang mengankat tangannya. Itu artinya tak satupun dari mereka ingin bertanya lagi.

"Jika tak ada pertanyaan lagi.. Aku akan memberi kalian tugas untuk menguasai salah satu **Illusion Magic** dasar/awal.." kata Kurenai-sensei mengambil sebuah gulungan atau scroll yang ada di mejanya.

Dia menunjukkan scroll tersebut kepada seluruh murid lalu melemparkan 30 scroll sejenis itu kepada setiap murid.

" **Illusion Magic: Illusion of Place**..!?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini hanyalah ilusi biasa atau dasar yang digunakan untuk mengelabui lawan ketika berada di suatu tempat.." kata Neji.

"Takkan banyak berguna dalam pertarungan.." kata Naruto sudah tidak tertarik lagi.

Mereka kembali memperhatikan ke depan. Kurenai-sensei belum selesai memberi pengumuman.

"Dalam pertemuan kita 3 hari yang akan datang.. Kuharap paling tidak sudah ada 2-3 orang yang menguasainya." ucapnya menyelesaikan pembelajarannya pada pagi hari itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi,"

Kurenai-sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas. Menandai berakhirnya jam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei pada hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa pelajaran pada hari itu berakhir begitu cepat dengan ditandainya bel selesai. Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu membenamkan kepalanya di meja.

"Ada pelajaran yang menarik dan ada yang membosankan," kata Naruto.

"Aku tak menganggapnya begitu.. tapi ada satu pelajaran yang membuatku sangat tertarik," jawab Neji sambil merapikan buku bukunya.

"Apa!? Kurasa hari ini yang cukup menarik hanya pelajaran Kurenai-sensei tadi pagi," kata Naruto sambil mengingat ingat lagi.

"Mungkin itu termasuk.. Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan pelajaran Sejarah Sihir Kuno," kata Neji.

"Lusa ya? Bukannya yang mengajarkan pelajaran itu, kepala sekolah sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. Dan itu artinya Kaisar Sihir Tsunade-sama sendiri yang akan mengajar kita… Mereka tidak mengajari kita namun menjelaskan kita tentang sejarahnya," kata Neji.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang merapikan buku bukunya. Hinata yang tersadar tengah diperhatikan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa, niisan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehmm.. Hinata, bisakah kau tidak usah menunggu kami?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji dn begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Neji. "Kami berdua memiliki suatu urusan yan harus kami selesaikan hari ini."

"Urusan apa sehingga aku tidak boleh ikut dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sedikit cemberut.

'Kami tidak bisa memberitahunya dulu sekarang.. karena mungkin dia bisa marah kalau kami melakukan hal hal yang berbahaya seperti itu,' batin Naruto.

"Kami dipanggil menghadap Kakashi-sensei karena masalah keributan kemarin dengan Sasuke.. Oleh karena itu, kau duluan saja Hinata!" kata Neji tiba tiba masuk ke pembicaraan.

Hinata tak menjawab, dia masih kelihatan curiga dengan sikap mereka berdua yang kelihatan aneh sedangkan tubuh kedua orang itu sudah bercucuran dengan keringat dingin karena panik.

"Oke kalau begitu.. Kalian pergi saja, aku bisa sendiri kok pulang ke asrama!" ucap Hinata dengan ramah.

"O-Oh.. Baiklah.." jawab Naruto gagap.

Lalu Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah kosong hanya tinggal menyisakan Naruto dan Neji disana.

"Kurasa kita selamat.." ucap Naruto mengambil kesimpulan.

"Selamat? Kita? Kau berhutang padaku! Jika tidak karena jawabanku.. tidak mungkin ia akan percaya," kata Neji sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"E-Eh!? Berhutang padamu kau bilang…? Huh.. Baiklah, akan kubelikan kau Magic Potion.." ucap Naruto pasrah sambil memegang dahinya.

'Padahal dia kan punya lebih banyak uang daripada aku.. Maafkan Naruto, Hiashi-sama! Menggunakan uang seenaknya untuk orang ini..' Batin Naruto pasrah.

Magic Potion atau ramuan sihir memiliki banyak fungsi. Seperti meningkatkan kekuatan secara instan dalam batas waktu tertentu, untuk membantu latihan agar naik ke tingkatan lebih tinggi dalam waktu yang lebih cepat atau mungkin bisa digunakan sebagai racun.

"Magic Potion apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa aku ingin tipe yang berfungsi untuk membantu latihanku," jawab Neji.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di gedung pusat tepatnya di ruangan besar yang digunakan untuk latihan seluruh murid. Ketika Naruto dan Neji sampai di dalamnya, mereka terkagum kagum. Tidak salah jika disebut Akademi Besar karena memang luas bangunan dan luas tanah atau wilayahnya memang sangat besar.

"Wow.. Tidak salah jika pembangunan Akademi ini sampai menguras sebagian besar kekayaan Konoha," ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar…" jawab Neji setuju.

Mereka asyik mengamati ruang arena latihan pertarungan itu dan malah lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka kesana.

"Hei.. Kalian berdua!" panggil seseorang yang jelas tak mereka kenali siapa.

Neji dan Naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya panggilan tersebut. Naruto dan Neji terheran karena ternyata mereka dipanggil oleh para murid murid tahun kedua Akademi. Dan setelah mereka perhatikan dengan cermat, senpai senpai itu berasal dari asrama DragonCry. Mereka tahu dari warna seragamnya yang didominasi warna putih dengan motif seperti garis berwarna merah. Sedangkan seragam mereka, Holy Knight didominasi putih dengan motif seperti garis berwarna biru.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Neji mencoba ramah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, tahun pertama Holy Knight?"

Naruto dan Neji saling menoleh ke satu sama lain bingung.

"Kami harus bertemu dengan seseorang disini.." jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang tempat ini sedang digunakan oleh kami.. Para murid DragonCry, jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini!" usir senpai tersebut.

"Lho..!? Bukannya tak ada aturan yang menjelaskan tentang pemakaian ruangan besar ini? Kenapa senpai bisa mengatakan kalau ruangan besar ini milik DragonCry?" tanya Naruto.

Neji berusaha menghentikan ucapan Naruto barusan tapi tampaknya ia sudah terlambat. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sekarang. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Kau berani melawan perintahku, hah!?"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kami tidak salah?" tanya Naruto menaikkan satu nada lebih tinggi.

"Berani juga kau, anak baru!" ucap senpai tersebut sambil melayangkan pukulannya pada Naruto.

DUAAAAASHHH

Sayangnya pukulan itu dapat ditahan oleh Naruto dengan satu tangan. Senyuman senpai itu menghilang berganti dengan raut wajah yang sedikit terkejut. Dua senpai lainnya yang ada di belakangnya juga sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Neji sudah bersiap dengan kuda kudanya seandainya terjadi pertempuran disini dan sekarang.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Kau boleh juga bisa menahan serangan dari seorang Practioner level 10 sepertiku.."

'Ah, jadi dia ada di Practioner level 10 ya? Cukup jauh juga denganku.. Akan merepotkan jika dia memiliki sihir yang hebat. Tapi sayang sejak awal serangannya aku sudah bisa menebak sihir yang digunakannya seperti apa..' batin Naruto.

"Apa kalian para murid tahun kedua.. rata rata adalah seorang Practioner level 10?" tanya Neji dengan ekspresi wajah biasa.

Ketiga senpai itu tersenyum jahat. Senpai itu melepas tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Lalu dua senpai lainnya yang ada di belakangnya turut maju selangkah mengimbangi senpai yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Benar sekali.. Kami bertiga sudah sampai di Practioner level 10.. Di tahun pertama kami, kami adalah seorang Newbie level 7.. Dan pada saat itu kami baru saja berusia 15 tahun tapi sudah sampai tingkatan itu, hebat bukan?" ucap salah satu senpai tersebut menyombongkan diri.

"Ah.. Biasa saja.." jawab Naruto dan Neji hanya melirik ke arah lain seakan tak peduli dengan kesombongan ketiga senpai tersbeut.

"Jangan sombong! Memangnya kau pikir ada di tingkatan berapa kau saat seusia kami!?" ucap ketiga senpai tersebut maju menyerang Naruto dan Neji.

DUAAAAAKHHHH

Tiba tiba ketiga senpai itu terlempar saat akan menyerang Neji dan Naruto. Terlemparnya ketiga murid tahun kedua itu akibat ditendang oleh seseorang yang datang tiba tiba.

"Hah..!?" Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa dia…?" tambah Neji.

"Ukhh.. Siapa kau berani menyerang kami bertiga!?"

"Kalian tidak mengenal wajahku?" tanya orang tersebut dingin kepada ketiga murid tahun kedua itu.

Ketiga murid tahun kedua itu terkejut ketika sadar siapa yang menyerang mereka. Mereka merinding ketakutan melihat wajah orang yang menyerang mereka.

"Namaku Yahiko.. Dan aku adalah murid tahun ketiga dari Holy Knight, sekaligus Ketua Asrama Holy Knight!" kata Yahiko memperkenalkan diri sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Uwaaaaa! Itu Yahiko!" teriak mereka bertiga lalu pergi begitu saja karena ketakutan.

Dan setelah mereka bertiga pergi dari ruangan besar itu, Yahiko membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

"Yahiko-senpai.." kata Neji menyadari wajah itu.

"Oh.. kamu!" tambah Naruto sambil menunjuk Yahiko tidak sopan.

"Kau barusan bilang apa!? Kamu!?" kata Yahiko sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

DUAKH

"Sakit.." kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Konan dan Nagato datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Naruto dan Neji menoleh ke arah mereka berdua bingung.

"Dan apa tujuan kalian menyuruh kami kemari untuk bertemu dengan orang ini?" tanya Naruto malas sambil menunjuk Yahiko.

DUAKH

Dan dia mendapat satu jitakan lagi dari Yahiko.

"Ya.. Benar, kami ingin kalian untuk bertemu dengan Yahiko untuk membahas latihan kalian untuk persiapan minggu depan.." kata Konan.

Neji mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk mengelus elus kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitakan lagi. Nagato yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dan sebelum itu.. Lebih baik, kalau aku memperkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Yahiko, tahun ketiga dan seorang Excellent level 5!" kata Yahiko memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah.. Benar juga, Namaku Konan.. seorang Excellent level 3!" lanjut Konan.

"Namaku Nagato, tahun ketiga.. Excellent level 4," tambah Nagato.

"Excellent!?" Naruto dan Neji terkejut.

"Yappp.. Excellent!" jawab Konan.

Naruto dan Neji menoleh ke arah satu sama lain dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa secepat itu dalam 2 tahun lebih disini?" tanya Neji dan Naruto bersamaan.

Nagato, Konan dan Yahiko tersipu malu. Yahiko menggaruk garuk kepala belakangnya sedangkan Konan memainkan ujung kakinya di lantai lalu Nagato hanya diam saja sambil melirik ke langit langit.

"Sebenarnya kami sampai pada Excellent level 1 saat mulai masuk tahun kedua dari Newbie level 10 di tahun pertama mulai.." jawab Yahiko.

"Apa!? Jadi kalian dalam satu tahun di tahun pertama ke tahun kedua sudah mencapai Excellent level 1 dan itu dimulai dari Newbie level 10!?" Tanya Neji dan Naruto.

Mereka terdiam dalam keterkejutan untuk beberapa saat. Dan setelahnya mereka memberikan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak masuk akal.. Jika dalam waktu satu tahun kalian berhasil naik ke tingkat Excellent level 1 dari Newbie level 10.. Lalu kenapa selama tahun kedua hingga kalian masuk ke tahun ketiga awal bulan ini, tingkatan kalian hanya naik beberapa level?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

"Ya.. Benar mana mungkin dari tahun pertama ke tahun kedua bisa naik hingga 20 level tapi di tahun kedua ke tahun ketiga hanya naik beberapa level..!? Bukannya setelah usia 15 tahun, sirkulasi sihir kita terbuka 100%!?" tambah Naruto mendukung pendapat Neji.

Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato menghela nafas pasrah sambil memegang dahi mereka.

"Mereka sama seperti kita saat pertama kali.." kata Yahiko.

"Kau benar.." jawab Nagato.

Neji dan Naruto dibuat pusing dengan tingkah mereka bertiga.

"Memang anak tahun ajaran baru selalu berkata seperti itu.. Akan kujelaskan.. memang benar sirkulasi sihir kita telah terbuka 100% tapi pada tingkat Excellent hingga Half-Saint kesulitan untuk mencapai level berikutnya akan lebih sulih 10 kali lipat dibanding saat Newbie level 1 hingga Spirit level 10.. Dan lebih tinggi lagi saat kau mencapai tingkat Saint, kesulitannya akan jadi 100 kali lipat.." jelas Konan.

"Apa!? Itu artinya ketika sampai di tingkat Excellent sama saja dengan kembali jadi anak umur dibawah 15 tahun yang sirkulasinya hanya terbuka 30% kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa sedikit lebih sulit lagi ketimbang yang kau katakan tadi, Naruto.." tambah Neji.

Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato hanya memberi senyuman.

"Dengan bakat kalian yang hebat hingga bisa mencapai Practioner di awal masuk tahun pertama ini.. Mungkin dalam 6 bulan kalian sudah bisa mencapai Excellent level 1.." ucap Nagato mencoba menyemangati.

"Percuma saja.. Kita akan kembali kesulitan untuk naik tingkat ketika sudah sampai Excellent!" kata Neji pasrah sambil membenamkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Pantas saja.. sensei penguji itu hanya sampai Excellent level 7 di usia itu," tambah Naruto juga ikut membenamkan diri.

Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan hanya melihat tingkah mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kurasa aku akan bunuh diri!" kata Naruto sambil memegang pisau dan mengarahkan ke lehernya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan pisau itu!?" tanya Neji.

Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato lagi lagi hanya bisa melihat kekonyolan dari tingkah laku mereka berdua itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Neji berjalan lelah menuju ke asrama mereka ketika matahari sudah terbenam. Mereka sudah melalui hari yang panjang dan sudah membicarakan hal hal penting mengenai acara minggu depan bersama Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato.

"Apa kau lelah Neji?" tanya Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Neji.

"Tidak begitu, aku hanya sedikit terkejut mengenai kenyataan tentang kesulitan 10 kali lipat saat berada di tingkat Excellent!" kata Neji lemas.

"Huuuuhhh.."

Cukup jauh mereka berjalan meninggalkan gedung utama. Dan suasana malam hari ini cukup dingin bagi tubuh manusia. Mereka melewati jalan berlantai bebatuan dikelilingi pepohonan di samping kiri kanannya.

TAP

Naruto dan Neji terkejut mendengar suara langkah yang tak berasal dari kaki mereka. Arahnya berasal dari salah satu pepohonan di depan mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Lebih baik kau keluar..!" tambah Naruto.

Dan tak lama kemudian dari salah satu pohon keluarlah seorang laki laki beralis tebal seumuran mereka dengan seragam berwarna putih dengan motif garis berwarna hijau.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Neji.

"Seragam itu…?"

"Kau dari asrama Martial Magic, bukan?" tanya Neji.

"Ya… Namaku adalah Rock Lee.." jawabnya.

Neji teringat akan nama itu namun dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena hari sudah malam. Naruto masih mengingat ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu dan akhirnya ia teringat kalau Neji pernah menyebutkan nama itu sebelumnya saat mereka membahas lawan lawan yang harus mereka waspadai di Akademi.

"Neji.. Orang ini..?" tanya Naruto memberi isyarat.

"Ya.. Benar.." jawab Neji.

"Ada urusan apa kau menghadang kami disini pada malam hari?" tanya Neji.

"Sebelumnya aku akan kembali memperkenalkan diri.. Aku adalah Rock Lee dari asrama Martial Magic tahun pertama. Seorang Newbie level 6. Dan aku adalah salah satu perwakilan Martial Magic dalam event pertempuran murid ajaran baru yang diadakan minggu depan," jelasnya memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto dan Neji sedikit terkejut mendengar kalau orang ini merupakan salah satu dari dua wakil Martial Magic dalam event tersebut.

'Newbie level 6? Apa Martial Magic serius memilih seorang Newbie level 6? Bahkan rata rata murid di Holy Knight tahun pertama saja adalah Newbie level 7..' Pikir Neji.

"Lalu apa urusannya dengan kami..?" tanya Neji.

Rock Lee berjalan maju mendekat. "Aku tahu kalau kalian adalah perwakilan dari Holy Knight.."

Neji dan Naruto tak begitu terkejut jika Rock Lee mengetahuinya. Musuh musuh mereka dari asrama lain pasti sudah bisa memprediksi kalau mereka berdua akan jadi perwakilan Holy Knight. Bukan bermaksud sombong tapi mereka berdua kenyataannya mereka berdua menduduki peringkat satu dan peringkat empat dalam ujian masuknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian…" kata Lee.

Neji dan Naruto bersiap.

DAAAASSHHH

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Rock Lee menghantamkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Naruto dan Neji.

BUAAAAAKKKHH

"Uaaakkhh…!" rintih Naruto dan Neji.

Keduanya terlempar hingga belasan kilometer dari tempat mereka berdiri di awal. Untung saja, kaki mereka bisa menyentuh tanah sehingga mereka bisa menahan tubuh mereka. Namun tetap saja mereka terlempar sejauh belasan meter. Jika saja tak ditahan dengan kaki mereka, mungkin mereka akan terdorong atau terlempar lebih jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Serangan yang luar biasa.. dan kecepatan yang tadi itu.." kata Neji menduga duga.

"Ya.. benar, aku menggunakan jenis sihir yang awam atau sihir dasar digunakan oleh ksatria.. **Acceleration Magic** ," jawab Rock Lee.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit curiga. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya setelah terkena hantaman di bagian perutnya tadi yang membuatnya terbungkuk.

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan tadi? Sihir apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Naruto.

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Neji.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menggunakan sihir apapun saat menyerang kalian berdua selain **Acceleration Magic** yang termasuk dalam **General Magic** atau sihir umum.." jelas Rock Lee.

Naruto dan Neji sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka sedikit tidak percaya dengan yang di ucapkan Lee barusan.

"Aku hanya bisa menggunakan **Acceleration Magic** dan itu dikarenakan aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam sihir," kata Lee.

"Apa..?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya bisa menggunakan satu jenis sihir dan itu adalah **Acceleration Magic** tapi meski begitu aku tetap ingin jadi seorang ksatria sihir yang hebat.. Oleh karena itu aku melatih tubuhku dan mempelajari sebuah seni bela diri sihir." Kata Lee.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Activated!** "

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, Neji telah mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Dia membuat lingkaran sihir kecil di depan matanya dan menganalisa kekuatan tubuh Rock Lee.

"Naruto.. Berhati hati, dia tidak bercanda.. latihan yang dilakukannya sangat berat," kata Neji menggertakkan giginya kuat ketika melihat kekuatan tubuh Lee.

"… Jika kau sampai berkata seperti itu, aku yakin memang benar," balas Naruto kembali melihat ke arah Lee.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya dengan sihir juga namun.. ini adalah kekuatan untuk orang orang sepertiku!" kata Lee.

Dengan **Acceleration Magic** ia melesat semakin cepat ke arah Naruto dan Neji. Memberi berbagai pukulan pada mereka berdua dan mereka berdua hanya bisa menahan dengan dua tangan.

DUAKH DAAKKHH BUAAGGHH

Mereka berdua terdorong beberapa meter akibat serangan Lee barusan sedangkan Lee mengambil langkah mundur beberapa meter untuk menjaga jarak.

"Dampak dari serangan fisiknya benar benar hebat.. Bahkan otot ototku bisa langsung kesemutan akibat serangannya," kata Naruto.

Lee bersiap dengan kuda kudanya lalu kembali bergerak maju ke arah Neji dan Naruto.

"Ini adalah.. seni bela diri sihir yang kupelajari dari senseiku! **Konoha Martial Arts: Konoha Leaf Hurricane!"**

" **Hyuuga Wind Style: 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!** "

Naruto segera menyingkir dari Neji. Tak lama kemudian di bawah kaki Neji tercipta lingkaran sihir angin milik klan Hyuuga.

"Jadi ini!?" tanya Lee.

Neji berputar dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang topan seluas area lingkar yang ia ciptakan dengan sihirnya barusan.

SWINNNGGG ZRRAAAATTT TRAANGG

Serangan Lee gagal karena dihetikan oleh serangan Neji barusan.

" **Blaze Commandement: Crimson Bullets!"**

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir di ujung kedua jari telunjuknya lalu dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluar semacam peluru peluru api yang ditembakkan Naruto kepada Lee.

SYAAATTT

Lee menghindari semua tembakan Naruto dengan mudah.

"Belum selesai.." kata Neji yang sudah ada di belakang Lee.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"**

Di bawah tanah yang diinjak Neji dan Lee keluar sebuah lingkaran sihir berbentuk Yin dan Yang.

BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH

Neji memberikan sihir serangan fisik khusus milik klan Hyuuga yang mampu menutup jalannya sirkulasi sihir seseorang untuk sementara.

"Argghhh.." Setelah menerima serangan Neji barusan, ia langsung mengambil langkah mundur beberapa meter untuk menjaga jarak.

"Apa berhasil Neji?" tanya Naruto sambil meregangkan otot ototnya.

"Tentu.. Aku sudah menutupnya, dan untuk sementara ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan **Acceleration Magic** miliknya," jawab Neji sambil melemaskan kedua tangannya.

Lee terlihat merintih kesakitan akibat serangan Neji yang barusan. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sekarang.

'Jadi, begitu ya? Serangan awal Naruto tadi hanya untuk mengecohku dan menuntunku agar bergerak ke tempat yang diinginkannya.. atau tepatnya berada di depan Neji secara langsung,' batin Lee.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan sampai disini.. Kau sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi dan kami juga belum mengeluarkan kekuatan kami secara penuh." ucap Naruto malas.

Lee tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Neji sudah membalikkan badannya membelakangi Lee lalu berjalan menuju ke asrama Holy Knight.

"Malam yang melelahkan.." kata Naruto.

"Ya.. Kurasa begitu.." jawab Neji.

Mereka tak mempedulikan Lee yang masih berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Oleh karena itu…" kata Lee terputus.

Naruto da Neji membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar ucapan Lee barusan.

"Apa..?" tanya Naruto.

"Oleh karena itu… karena itu.. Keluarkan saja semua kekuatan kalian!" teriak Lee.

Tiba tiba saja Lee mengambil kuda kuda dan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda X di depan wajahnya. Di sekitarnya terkumpul energy hijau aneh yang mulai bersatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Sihir apa itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Activated!"** kata Neji kembali mengaktifkan Byakugan dan menggunakan sihir khusus ntuk melihat tubuh, organ dalam Lee ataupun sirkulasi sihirnya.

"Ini..!?" Neji terkejut ketika melihat sirkulasi sihir dalam tubuh Lee yang semakin kuat akibat aura hijau yang mengelilinginya.

Wajah Lee berubah jadi merah dan urat uratnya tampak jelas.

" **Secret Martial Art: 8 Gate, First Gate Opened!"** Kata Lee langsung melentangkan kedua tangannya lalu terlepaslah kekuatannya.

DRAAASSS

Neji semakin terkejut saat melihatnya dengan Byakugan. Aura nya cukup besar untuk mengejutkan Neji dan Naruto.

"Apa yang dilakukannya, Neji!?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" kata Neji bukan menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya yaitu Neji. Dia dapat melihat ekspresi Neji yang terkejut bercampur tidak percaya.

" **Second Gate… Opened!"**

BLAAARR

Dan gelombang kedua datang. Kekuatan Lee kembali meningkat setelah ia membuka gerbang keduanya.

"Sihir macam apa ini!?" tanya Neji.

"Akan kuhentikan! **Blaze Commandement: Flame Rebellion!"**

BWOOOSSSHHH

Naruto menggunakan sihir andalannya, dia tersenyum karena menurutnya sihirnya dapat mengenai sasaran. Namun tak lama kemudian Lee mengibaskan api Naruto dengan kedua tangannya hingga tak tersisa.

"Apa…?"

Lee melesat dengan cepat menghantam wajah keduanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mencengkeram wajah keduanya lalu ia benamkan ke permukaan tanah dengan keras.

DUAAAAAGGGGHHH

"Uaaakkhhh.." rintih Naruto.

"Ukkhhh.." tambah Neji.

" **Third Gate Opened!"**

Lee membuka gerbang yang ketiga lalu selagi auranya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, ia melempar Naruto dan Neji ke arah lain secara acak. Naruto terlempar ke arah pepohonan. Dia menghantam pohon tersebut hingga pohon tersebut tumbang. Sama halnya dengan Neji yang dilempar ke arah lain.

" **Demolishing Whirl Kick!"**

SYUUUUT BLAAAARRR

Lee bergerak cepat ke arah Neji yang masih berada di udara setelah menghantam pepohonan lalu menyerangnya dengan tendangan berputar yang dahsyat.

"Arrrgghhh!" rintih Neji menerima serangan Rock Lee barusan.

"Neji!" teriak Naruto yang masih terpuruk.

'Naruto.. keluarkan amarahmu lebih dalam lagi hingga kau tak bisa menahannya!' kata Kurama tiba tiba.

'Tak usah kau katakan.. Aku sudah berada dalam puncak amarahku sekarang!' balas Naruto.

Di sekeliling Naruto terkumpul aura kabut hitam pekat. Di kepala Naruto tercipta sebuah dua tanduk yang terbuat dari energy hitam dalam tubuhnya.

'Aku tahu kau kehabisan tenaga sekarang akibat serangannya.. meski belum sempurna.. kau bisa menggunakan 5% dari yang aslinya untuk sekarang.. Itu karena **7 Deadly Sins, Wrath Sin** sedikit memberimu kekuatannya..' kata Kurama.

" **Fourth Gate Opened!"**

Lee telah mencapai gerbang keempat miliknya. 'Aku bisa menggunakan hingga gerbang keenam.. tapi untuk sekarang aku akan menggunakannya hingga gerbang keempat saja.' kata Lee dalam hati.

Naruto secepat kilat sudah ada di hadapan Lee. Membuat dirinya terkejut, apalagi jika melihat bentuk Naruto sekarang dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya yang terbuat dari energy hitam pekat.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Lotus…!"** teriak Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir berukuran 100 meter diameternya dan Naruto sebagai pusat lingkaran sihirnya.

'Gawat.. Dia tak mengontrolnya! Kukira dia hanya akan menggunakan 5% tapi.. dia menggunakan seluruh energinya dalam satu serangan! Seluruh Akademi akan tahu mengenai sihir ini! Dan yang lebih parah lagi.. Naruto, Neji dan bocah ini bisa mati!' batin Kurama panik.

Dari langit juga muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa yang sangat terang yang mampu menyinari sebagian Akademi.

"Apa ini..!?" tanya Lee terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan dari berbagai tempat di Akademi..

Wilayah Asrama DragonCry. Di gedung asrama tahun pertama, kedua hingga ketiga.

Semua murid DragonCry langsung menyalakan lampu kamar mereka dan melihat keluar jendela. Mereka dapat melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir api yang ada di langit. Orang orang penting itu menyaksikan dari kamar mereka masing masing.

"Apa itu!?" kata Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Sihir elemen api!?" tanya Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sihir itu.." kata Shisui terputus.

Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimimaro, Karin dan Sakura hanya melihat pemandangan dari kamar mereka masing masing tanpa dapat berkomentar apa apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Asrama Pegasus Wing

Shikamaru melihat keluar jendela dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Shikamaru! Cahaya menakutkan apa itu di langit!?" tanya Ino yang menerobos masuk ke asrama bagian laki laki tepatnya ke kamar Shikamaru bersama Choji.

"Kalian juga melihatnya?" tanya Shikamaru pada kedua temannya.

Sedangkan di ruangan lainnya. Tempat para murid bersantai di lantai atas. Dan sekarang diisi oleh Shion serta orang orangnya.

"Sihir apa itu..?" Shion bahkan menunjukkan raut wajah terkejutnya sekarang bersama dengan para penjaganya, Temujin dan Taruho.

"Ada apa, Shion?"

"Hamba melihat lingkaran sihir raksasa di luar sana.." jawab Shion langsung berlutut di hadapan seseorang diikuti para penjaga Shion yang ikut berlutut.

Seorang wanita duduk di tengah tengah mereka layaknya seorang pemimpin bersama dengan satu wanita lagi yang kelihatannya adalah pengawal wanita pemimpin itu.

"Sihir itu…"

"Bukankah itu..?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan yang terdekat, yang hanya berjarak sekitar 350 meter dari tempat kejadian yaitu gedung.

"Apa itu!? Kenapa bisa ada lingkaran sihir sebesar itu di dekat asrama!?" tanya Yahiko panik.

Konan dan Nagato tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko karena terlalu sibuk melihat lingkaran sihir raksasa di langit itu.

Dan di dalam asrama laki laki tahun pertama

"Shino!" kata Kiba membuka pintu kamar Shino.

"Ya.. Aku juga melihatnya.." jawab Shino masih terlihat tenang.

Dan di asrama perempuan. Disana Hinata sudah melihat dengan cemas keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia mengetahui sihir ini dan ia tahu siapa yang menggunakan sihir tersebut.

"Naruto-niisan! Neji-niisama!" Kata Hinata panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di gedung tempat para guru atau pengajar tinggal. Mereka yang tengah istirahat justru dikejutkan dengan lingkaran sihir besar semacam itu. Mereka segera keluar dari sana dan melihat lingkaran sihir raksasa tersebut.

"Sihir apa itu, Kurenai?" tanya Asuma-sensei yang baru saja keluar dari gedung tempat tinggal untuk para guru/sensei.

"Entahlah.. Apa sudah ada yang melapor pada Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Belum.. Apa kita harus membiarkan kejadian ini begitu saja..?" tanya Ibiki-sensei.

"Aku sudah pernah melihat sihir ini sebelumnya.." ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba datang di tengah tengah kerumunan guru yang panik.

Semua sensei yang ada disana terkejut melihat orang itu. Mereka segera memberi hormat kepada orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ada masalah besar, Jiraiya-sama!" ucap Asuma sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Ya… Dan aku sudah tahu apa masalahnya," jawab orang yang dipanggil Jiraiya itu sambil memandangi sihir itu yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Tsunade

Ia bersama dengan Shizune tampak sedang melihat ke jendela tepatnya sedang memandangi lingkaran sihir raksasa yang sekarang tengah mengejutkan seluruh Akademi. Bahkan meskipun gedung gedung utama serta asramanya terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh pun mereka masih dapat melihat lingkaran sihir itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kakashi sudah pergi ke tempat kejadian, Tsunade-sama.." jawab Shizune.

"Bagus kalau begitu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di tempat kejadian, Naruto mengenggam pundak Lee kuat agar ia tak bisa pergi kemana pun.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" tanya Lee panik sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Naruto sudah dikuasi akan dosa amarahnya sehingga ia tak bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya saat ini.

"Akan kubunuh!"

Lee tak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa meloloskan diri dari Naruto sekarang. Ekspresi wajah Naruto sekarang penuh akan kemarahan. Dan ketika ia sudah siap melepas segel sihir tersebut…

" **25% Heaven Palm!"**

Sedetik kemudian cahaya muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu… Dan orang orang di Akademi di tempat yang berbeda beda bisa melihat cahaya tersebut.

BLAAARRRR

SYYUUUUTTTT…

Orang orang di seluruh tempat yang berada di wilayah Akademi terkejut ketika cahaya tersebut tiba tiba menghilang

Bukannya meledakkan area sebesar 100 meter itu, sihir tersebut justru lenyap begitu saja entah ditelan apa tapi yang jelas sihir tersebut terhisap ke dalam sebuah dimensi lain.

Naruto dan Lee terjatuh karena kelelahan. Tampaknya keduanya pingsan setelah menerima sedikit cahaya dari sihir itu. Dan masih di tempat kejadian yang sama…

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… Untung saja sempat.." kata seorang pria berambut abu abu memakai masker di wajahnya. Dia berlutut karena kelelahan dan tak dapat berdiri lagi.

Di mata kanannya terpasang semacam Sharingan seperti milik Sasuke namun bentuknya lebih unik lagi. Yap, dia adalah Kakashi. Dengan sihir miliknya, ia menghentikan sihir Naruto barusan. Dan tampaknya ia sudah kehabisan tenaga hingga ia tergeletak pingsan disana.

"Setidaknya.. aku sudah menghentikannya…"

TBC

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya aku update juga.. pertama tama thx buat saran dan kritiknya oleh secret reader. Untuk masalah huruf kecil setelah dialog itu akan aku ubah sesuai saran, tapi kalo untuk yang masalah kata berulang masing masing jadi masing-masing, itu yang aku agak males.. karena udah kebiasaan. Wkwkwk. Dan sorry klo yang ini rada gaje ahahaha..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	10. Berjanjilah!

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#10**

 **BERJANJILAH!**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Tsunade

Ia bersama dengan Shizune tampak sedang melihat ke jendela tepatnya sedang memandangi lingkaran sihir raksasa yang sekarang tengah mengejutkan seluruh Akademi. Bahkan meskipun gedung gedung utama serta asramanya terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh pun mereka masih dapat melihat lingkaran sihir itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kakashi sudah pergi ke tempat kejadian, Tsunade-sama.." jawab Shizune.

"Bagus kalau begitu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di tempat kejadian, Naruto mengenggam pundak Lee kuat agar ia tak bisa pergi kemana pun.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" tanya Lee panik sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Naruto sudah dikuasi akan dosa amarahnya sehingga ia tak bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya saat ini.

"Akan kubunuh!"

Lee tak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa meloloskan diri dari Naruto sekarang. Ekspresi wajah Naruto sekarang penuh akan kemarahan. Dan ketika ia sudah siap melepas segel sihir tersebut…

" **25% Heaven Palm!"**

Sedetik kemudian cahaya muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu… Dan orang orang di Akademi di tempat yang berbeda beda bisa melihat cahaya tersebut.

BLAAARRRR

SYYUUUUTTTT…

Orang orang di seluruh tempat yang berada di wilayah Akademi terkejut ketika cahaya tersebut tiba tiba menghilang

Bukannya meledakkan area sebesar 100 meter itu, sihir tersebut justru lenyap begitu saja entah ditelan apa tapi yang jelas sihir tersebut terhisap ke dalam sebuah dimensi lain.

Naruto dan Lee terjatuh karena kelelahan. Tampaknya keduanya pingsan setelah menerima sedikit cahaya dari sihir itu. Dan masih di tempat kejadian yang sama…

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… Untung saja sempat.." kata seorang pria berambut abu abu memakai masker di wajahnya. Dia berlutut karena kelelahan dan tak dapat berdiri lagi.

Di mata kanannya terpasang semacam Sharingan seperti milik Sasuke namun bentuknya lebih unik lagi. Yap, dia adalah Kakashi. Dengan sihir miliknya, ia menghentikan sihir Naruto barusan. Dan tampaknya ia sudah kehabisan tenaga hingga ia tergeletak pingsan disana.

"Setidaknya.. aku sudah menghentikannya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Aku tidak begitu ingat kejadian terakhir kali. Aku bangun di sebuah ruangan perawatan dan menurutku ini masih di dalam Akademi. Terakhir kali kuingat, aku dan Neji diserang oleh murid dari Martial Magic. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Rock Lee.

Benar juga, dimana Neji? Dan kenapa aku pingsan? Sudah berapa hari terlewat sejak malam itu?

Aku menengok ke samping kananku. Meskipun tertutupi oleh tirai, aku masih bisa menerawang kalau ada yang tidur di samping kananku. Kubuka tirai itu dan hasilnya aku menemukan Neji yang tengah terbaring pingsan di tempat tidur. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu membuka jendela ruangan tersebut. Dan saat itu sudah malam. Apa artinya sudah terlewat satu hari sejak kejadian pada malam hari itu?

Aku baru sadar jika ada bunga beserta vas nya yang diletakkan di meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Dan bunga itu baru saja diganti jika kulihat keadaannya. Itu artinya barusan ada yang kemari.

'Kau sudah bangun?' tanya Kurama.

Benar juga. Aku bisa bertanya pada Kurama mengenai kejadian pada malam hari itu.

'Oh.. Kurama! Benar! Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!'

'Sudah 2 hari terlewat sejak kejadian malam itu..' jawabnya sebelum aku bertanya.

Jadi, sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu ya? Dan jika aku tidak salah, artinya 2 hari setelah kejadian pada malam itu dan aku tertidur disini.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada malam hari itu setelah Neji pingsan? Lalu kenapa pula aku ikut pingsan?' tanya Naruto.

'Seharusnya kau memang tak usah gunakan sihir semacam itu.. Seharusnya dengan memilikiku sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu,' jawab Kurama melenceng dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan barusan.

'Sihir apa?' tanyaku bingung.

Coba kuingat ingat lagi pada malam itu. Yang kurasakan terakhir kali adalah perasaan marah yang sangat besar menguasai diriku karena Neji terluka dan setelah mencoba mengingat ingat lagi kejadian setelahnya, kepalaku justru jadi sakit dan yang keluar di ingatanku adalah bayangan kegelapan yang aneh.

"Ughh…" rintihku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sakit.

Aku hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan akibat pusing kepala yang tiba tiba kurasakan ketika mengingat kejadian malam itu.

'Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengingatnya, Naruto!'

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jika kupaksakan untuk mengingatnya, kepalaku malah terasa sakit..?'

'Lupakan saja hal itu, maka sakit kepalamu akan hilang!' perintahnya.

Semakin dipaksa melupakannya justru aku semakin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada malam hari itu.

'Lupakan, Naruto!' kata Kurama memerintahku.

"Akan kuingat!"

Dan setelah berusaha mengingat ingat kembali kejadian malam itu, sedikit terlintas ingatan mengenai kejadian malam itu. Aku melihat wajah Lee yang ketakutan dan cahaya terang di langit pada malam itu.

'Apa ini, Kurama!?' tanyaku.

'Sudah kubilang padamu! Tak perlu mengingat ingat lagi kejadian malam hari itu!'

Aku kembali mengingat ingat kejadian malam hari itu. Aku ingin tahu darimana asal cahaya terang pada malam itu. Asalnya dari langit dan itu keluar dari sebuah lingkaran sihir yang kutebak berdiameter sekitar 100 meter.

'Dan bukankah lingkaran sihir ini…'

Aku dapat mengingat dengan jelas lingkaran sihir di angkasa pada malam itu. Polanya, bentuknya serta jika dilihat dari warna elemennya yang merah, jelas elemen api. Dan sihir itu adalah **Flame Lotus, 5% Heaven Palm**.

"Sihir milikku!? Apa malam itu aku mengeluarkan **5% Heaven Palm**? Tidak! **5% Heaven Palm** hanya berdiameter 20 meter sedangkan ini mencapai 100 meter. Untuk kekuatanku sekarang, tidak mungkin aku membuat yang lebih kuat dan lebih besar dari itu. Apa mungkin ada pengguna **Blaze Commandement** lainnya selain diriku?

'Kenapa ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakan **Blaze Commandement,** Kurama!?' tanyaku terkejut.

Kurama diam saja ketika aku menanyakannya.

'Jadi, itu kesimpulanmu?'

'Apa maksudmu..?' tanyaku bingung.

'Kau menyimpulkan kalau **Heaven Palm** yang muncul pada malam itu berasal dari orang lain, kan?' tebak Kurama.

'Tentu saja! Mana mungkin berasal dariku!'

Kurama diam saja. Dan pikiran aneh mulai masuk ke kepalaku. Aku mulai menebak nebak lagi karena sikap Kurama membuatku ragu dengan kesimpulanku.

'Jangan katakan kalau itu berasal dariku, Kurama!'

Dan hasilnya dia masih diam saja. Mataku terbuka lebar ketika perlahan namun pasti ingatanku mengenai malam itu kembali. Ya, benar.. akulah yang menggunakan **Heaven Palm** pada malam hari itu.

"Aura hitam itu juga…! Aku…!"

'Benar.. Yang kau gunakan pada malam itu adalah **Legendary Dark Magic: Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath Form** … meski belum sepenuhnya,' jawab Kurama.

Sekarang aku benar benar mengingat kejadian pada malam hari itu. Tentang **Dark Magic** tentang **Heaven Palm.** Aku benar benar takut sekarang namun di sisi lain, tubuhku pada malam itu benar benar merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Rasanya seperti kekuatan yang luar biasa mengaliri seluruh tubuhku.

'Sudah kuperingatkan, Naruto.. **Dark Magic** yang kau bawa itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa besar sekaligus luar biasa berbahayanya. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan kegelapannya atau kau akan jatuh tenggelam ke dalamnya.'

'Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanyaku sambil terduduk di pojok ruangan sambil memegangi kepalaku ketakutan.

'Tak ada gunanya membuang scroll/gulungan itu sekarang karena semua energy sihirnya sudah berpindah ke tubuhmu meski masih ada 3 dosa lagi yang belum muncul.. tapi paling tidak kita bisa menyegelnya di tubuhmu menggunakan **Seal Magic** milikmu..' kata Kurama menjelaskan.

Dan aku teringat kembali kalau sihir ini merupakan sihir peninggalan klan Uzumaki. Aku ingin menyempurnakan sihir ini dengan kekuatanku sekarang, namun bahkan bila kekuatanku sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sekarang pun, Kurama tidak akan mengijinkanku lagi menggunakannya.

'Sihir ini bukan satu satunya sihir yang memiliki kegelapan besar yang harus bisa kau kuasai, Naruto..' ucap Kurama mencoba mengingatkanku dengan suatu hal.

'Apa maksudmu?'

'Jangan lupa.. kalau kau masih harus menahan dan mengendalikan **Demon Flame** milikku yang juga memiliki sisi gelap yang besar..'

Dia mencoba mengingatkanku dengan pertarunganku melawan Neji. Tepatnya saat kami berdua sama sama menggunakan serangan terakhir. Pada saat itu, aku tidak sengaja mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir **Blaze Commandement: Demon Flame, Ashuura Fist** yang membuatku menang melawan Neji.

'Kau sudah mengingatnya?'

'Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran kenapa kau bisa tercipta dari dua komponen yang saling berlawanan.. tapi bukan waktunya untuk menanyakan hal itu sekarang,' jawabku.

Benar. Ini bukan waktunya untuk ketakutan seperti ini. Aku sudah menjadi murid di Akademi ini dan menjadi yang terbaik saat ujian masuk. Aku tidak seharusnya menyia nyiakan waktuku di sini seperti sekarang ini.

'Apa yang mau kau lakukan?'

'Aku harus melihat situasi di Akademi sekarang..'

'Tenang saja, tak terjadi begitu banyak kepanikan.. hanya saja kejadian malam itu masih menjadi perbincangan di Akademi..'

Ketika mendengarnya, jujur aku sedikit tidak percaya karena bagaimana bisa murid murid tidak panik ketika sihir raksasa berdiameter 100 meter itu menghancurkan areal sekitar asrama Holy Knight dan mereka tidak panik?

'Bagaimana bisa?'

'Jika kau tanya aku.. Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih pada sensei abu abu itu, karena dia lah yang menghentikan **Heaven Palm** milikmu pada malam hari itu..' jawab Kurama.

'Kakashi-sensei?'

Sedikit mengejutkanku.. Jika kulihat diameternya, **Heaven Palm** itu sudah sampai tahap 25%. Dan Kakashi-sensei bisa menghentikannya? Aku tidak tahu bahkan kalau sihir itu bisa dihentikan.

'Bagaimana bisa **Heaven Palm** dihentikan? Meski bisa ditahan dengan sihir pelindung kelas A atau S.. Seharusnya tidak mungkin sampai tidak meninggalkan sedikit bekas jika mengingat **Heaven Palm** ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya..'

'Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, ada sihir semacam itu.. Yang jelas pada waktu itu, dia menghentikan **Heaven Palm** dengan menghisap atau memindahkannya ke dimensi lain..'

Jika yang dikatakan Kurama itu benar, berarti mungkin saja kalau **Heaven Palm** bisa dihentikan. Tidak bisa dikatakan menghentikan karena sebenarnya dia hanya mengirimnya ke dimensi lain. Tapi jika benar ada sihir semacam itu, seharusnya sihir itu masuk ke dalam sihir kelas A atau S.

Dan ketika aku dan Kurama masih sibuk membahas mengenai sihir yang digunakan Kakashi-sensei, tiba tiba saja aku merasakan ada seseorang yang datang.

'Kurama.. Seseorang datang, kita lanjutkan nanti pembicaraannya!'

'Baiklah…'

Dan suara Kurama menghilang setelah itu. Lalu tak berselang lama, pintu ruangan ini terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir, dan kurasa ia masih belum menyadariku yang sudah sadar dan duduk di sudut ruangan.

'Hinata!'

Cukup lama ia berdiam diri disana memandang ke bawah dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan cemas. Lalu ia tak sengaja menoleh ke arahku. Pandangannya ke arahku berubah menjadi datar, sedangkan aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba tiba saja matanya terbuka lebar lebar, perlahan di berjalan menghampiriku. Lalu ketika ia sampai di depanku…

PLAAAAAKKK

Yapp.. Aku mendapat sebuah tamparan. Betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika mendapat tamparan sekeras ini padahal aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku.

"Ughh.. Sakit…" rintihku pelan.

"Menyebalkan…" ujarnya.

Aku menatap ke arahnya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya, jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang tapi yang kutahu sekarang kalau dia gemetaran. Dan setelah kulihat air mata jatuh dari matanya, aku sadar kalau ia menangis.

"H-Hinata.. K-Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku memegang pundak Hinata.

Dia memperlihatkan wajahnya. Dan astaga, dia benar benar menangis. Aku benar benar terkejut melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Niisan bodoh!" teriaknya bersiap memberi tamparan.

Dengan terpaksa aku langsung menyerahkan wajahku pasrah. Aku sudah siap diberi tamparan lagi kali ini.

Namun bukan tamparan yang kudapat kali ini, melainkan sebuah pelukan erat dari Hinata. Dia benar benar memelukku erat seakan dia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pergi.

"Niisan bodoh! Hiks.. hiks..!"

Dia masih mengucapkan kata yang sama diiringi dengan isakan tangis. Dan aku masih terdiam ketika ia memelukku erat.

"Apa yang niisan dan niisama lakukan!?" tanya Hinata.

"K-K-Kami hanya-

"Hanya apa!? Melakukan hal hal berbahaya!? Dan tak memberitahuku keadaannya!? Kalian egois!" kata Hinata memotong perkataanku dengan sedikit berteriak.

Aku tak terkejut kalau dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian sampai kenapa kenapa!? Apa yang akan terjadi denganku!? Siapa yang akan melindungiku!? Apa tidak bisa kalian paling tidak memberitahuku!?

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata kata Hinata. Dia benar, seharusnya kami memberitahunya dan tak membuatnya khawatir. Disini, aku dan Neji lah yang salah karena membuatnya khawatir, namun jika kuingat lagi apabila Lee tidak datang pada malam itu, semua ini takkan terjadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Aku mendorongnya pelan memaksanya untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kutatap wajahnya. Matanya bengkak karena menangis barusan.

"Maaf, Hinata.. tapi aku dan Neji tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," jawabku pelan.

"Tidak ingin membuatku khawatir? Tapi bagaimana dengan kenyataannya sekarang?" tanyanya balik kepadaku.

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Apa aku tidak berarti di mata niisan!?" tanyanya membuatku terkejut.

Aku terkejut oleh pertanyaannya barusan. Dan secara otomatis aku berusaha menghentikan ucapannya dengan menciumnya. Benar.. Aku menciumnya. Bisa kulihat saat ini ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut ketika aku menciumnya. Rasanya benar benar hangat. Lebih hangat dari yang kubayangkan. Pada saat itu, aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang kuperbuat. Dan aku juga tidak memikirkan dampak ke depannya bagi hubungan kami berdua pada saat itu. Aku kehilangan akal sehatku… Yang jelas saat itu aku sangat ingin menciumnya dan menghentikan kesedihannya.

Tiba tiba saja angin malam berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu membuat suhu di dalam menjadi lebih dingin tapi dinginnya malam itu seperti tak kurasakan di tubuhku. Aku benar benar tenggelam dalam perasaanku pada waktu itu. Entah apa yang Hinata rasakan namun saat ini aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama.. lebih lama lagi.

Aku berharap waktu berhenti agar semuanya tak berakhir dengan cepat seperti seharusnya waktu berjalan. Sudah cukup lama aku menciumnya sedangkan Hinata masih terkejut dengan apa yang ku perbuat padanya. Tampak dari wajahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya.

Aku menikmatinya hingga tiba tiba…

PLAAAKKKK

Lagi lagi aku benar benar terkejut dibuatnya. Aku mendapat sebuah tamparan lagi. Aku sangat terkejut sampai tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Wajah terkejutnya hilang berganti ekspresi yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata kata.

Kusentuh wajahku yang barusan ditampar olehnya dengan tangan kiriku. Sedangkan ia terdiam lalu memegang tangan kanannya yang digunakannya untuk menamparku dengan tangan kirinya.

Akan tetapi, tamparannya membuatku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan barusan…

"Apa maksud dari perbuatan niisan barusan?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Seakan lidahku mati rasa. Aku juga tak bisa melihat ke arah matanya bukan karena aku takut atau semacamnya tapi karena kedua matanya tertupi oleh bayangan poni nya. Yang jelas saat ini dia bersikap dingin kepadaku.

"A-A-Aku…" jawabku terputus putus.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa yang niisan lakukan?" tanya Hinata dingin.

Aku tersentak. Lalu tatapanku berubah jadi sendu. Setelahnya aku bingung harus mengatakan apa jadi kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya…

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata…"

Bisa kulihat kalau dia terkejut mendengar pernyataanku barusan. Aku sedikit takut mendengar responnya setelah ini atau berikut berikutnya.

"M-M-Maksudnya mencintaiku sebagai adikmu, kan niisan?" tanya Hinata sedikit gemetar.

Pertanyaannya di satu sisi sedikit memaksa. Aku mengerti maksudnya dan paham apa tujuan dari pertanyaannya. Dia ingin aku menjawabnya dengan jawaban 'Ya'. Karena itu satu satunya cara meredakan kecanggungan kita setelah ini akibat pernyataanku tentang aku mencintainya. Sedangkan jika kujawab 'Tidak', itu artinya aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya bukan sebagai adik tapi menganggapnya sebagai perempuan atau wanita yang dicintainya.

Sudah jelas kalau dia ingin aku mengatakan 'Ya' bukan hanya untuk meredakan kecanggungan tapi juga untuk meredakan kesalah pahaman di antara kita, tapi itu menurutnya. Bagiku ini bukan kesalah pahaman. Bahkan jika ia tidak salah paham dan tahu kalau aku benar benar mencintainya, dia pasti akan memintaku untuk menjawab 'Ya' karena sudah jelas dari arah pembicaraannya kalau dia akan menolakku tapi dia tidak ingin segalanya berubah setelah dia menolakku. Maksudnya tentang bagaimana aku bersikap padanya setelah ia menolakku. Tapi sudah kuputuskan untuk…

"Tidak… Aku mencintaimu sebagaimana pria dewasa mencintai seorang wanita.."

… Mengatakannya.

Seperti yang kubayangkan. Hasil dari jawabanku membuatnya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"T-T-Tapi bukankah kita ini saudara!?" tanya Hinata.

Dia mencoba menolakku secara halus ya? Dengan cara mengatakan kalau kita berdua ini bersaudara? Sudah jelas bahwa kita bukanlah saudara. Aku bukanlah seorang Hyuuga dan aku bukan anak dari pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Tidak… Kau jelas tahu kalau kita bukan saudara, lantas kenapa kau menganggapku begitu?"

"Aku tak peduli apa yang niisan katakan… tapi yang jelas… aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai niisan-ku yang selalu melindungiku… tak lebih dari itu…" jawab Hinata terputus.

Aku memejamkan mataku paham. Pada akhirnya dia tetap menolakku dengan alasan yang mudah ditebak seperti itu. Lalu aku mencoba membuka mataku lagi sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"…Naruto-niisan!" sambung Hinata menunjukkan senyumannya.

Dia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku sambil menatap mataku.

"Berjanjilah satu hal, niisan…" kata Hinata terputus.

Aku tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini. Aku hanya mencoba memberikan senyuman padanya namun aku tahu kalau bukan senyuman bahagia yang terlihat di wajahku namun senyuman kesedihan.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita setelah kejadian ini! Oke!?"

Dia tak menjelaskan apa apa sebenarnya. Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya sekarang adalah tak selamanya aku bisa melindungimu dan menjagamu. Dan saat itu, entah kenapa aku masih bisa tenang dan tersenyum menghadapi keegoisannya sekarang yang tak ingin ada perubahan setelah kejadian ini. Tapi… aku benar benar tak bisa berjanji padanya…

"Maaf, Hinata… tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu seperti itu…" jawabku sambil melepas genggaman tangan Hinata lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan mencoba tersenyum.

Tapi tangannya mencoba menahan tanganku ketika aku sudah berjalan melewatinya.

"Berjanjilah…!" ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Ucapannya barusan tak kubalas… kulepas tangannya dari tanganku lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Hinata yang terduduk disana. Dan setelahnya ada dua hal yang aku sadari ketika sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan perawatan. Pertama, aku tak me-reset apa yang sudah terjadi dan yang kedua… Untuk sekarang dan setelahnya…

'Kurasa akan benar benar sakit saat berada di dekatnya... bahkan sampai aku tak bisa membendung air mataku… Dan meskipun aku sudah mengetahui kalau aku akan ditolak.. rasanya benar benar… benar benar sakit..'

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang perawatan

Sudah belasan menit terlewat sejak kejadian Naruto dengan Hinata barusan. Dan Hinata masih terduduk diam di tempat yang sama.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah… Kau terlalu memaksakan keadaan, Hinata.." kata Neji tiba tiba.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi, dia sudah bangun namun karena dia terbangun saat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Hinata, dia memutuskan untuk terus berpura pura dalam keadaan tidur.

"Apa niisama sudah bangun sejak tadi..?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Paling tidak.. aku bangun saat dia mengatakan garis besarnya," jawab Neji.

Hinata sejak tadi masih terisak rupanya. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, niisama? Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." tanya Hinata terisak.

Neji menatap ke langit langit sambil mengingat ulang kejadian yang barusan dia dengar. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Hinata hanya ingin keadaannya tetap seperti biasanya setelah kejadian ini sedangkan mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto juga.

"Jujur… Apabila aku di posisi yang sama dengan Naruto pun, kurasa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Neji.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang gadis Hyuuga. Dia sibuk menangisi kejadian barusan. Dia memang tidak bisa menerima atau dengan kata lain menolak Naruto tapi dia tidak ingin ada yang berubah di antara mereka berdua.

"Janjimu… Janjimu terlalu sulit atau bahkan terlalu menyakitkan baginya dan mungkin untuk setelah ini, sikapnya akan sedikit berbeda kepadamu atau yang lebih parah… mungkin dia akan mulai sedikit menjauhimu…" kata Neji memberitahu.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

"Katakan padaku, niisama…" kata Hinata terputus.

Neji melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih terduduk diam disana.

"Apa aku egois?" tanya Hinata.

Neji memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke langit langit lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya… Kau benar benar egois."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar gedung itu. Suasananya begitu sepi karena memang pada saat itu sudah malam dan kebanyakan murid Akademi sudah tidur. Dia tidak melihat siapapun sepanjang ia berjalan dari ruang perawatan. Matanya sudah membengkak akibat tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Lalu setelah ia melihat ke pintu keluar, ia sadar bahwa sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu disana. Seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang.

"Maaf.. jiisan siapa? Tampaknya ada seseorang yang jiisan tunggu disini.." kata Naruto ketika sampai di depan pintu keluar.

"Aku menunggumu, Naruto…" jawabnya.

Naruto tak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi terkejut karena masih tertutup akan kesedihannya.

"Untuk apa jiisan menungguku..?" tanya Naruto mulai curiga.

"Tak usah curiga padaku, namaku Jiraiya.. Dan kau pasti mengenal nama itu, bukan?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat lagi dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Dan seketika itu juga teringat kalau nama 'Jiraiya' merupakan nama yang sama dengan salah satu 3 Penyihir Sannin Legendaris Konoha.

"Jiisan..!? Sama seperti Tsunade-sama!" kata Naruto menebak nebak.

Orang yang di ajaknya bicara malah sudah berjalan mendahului Naruto. Naruto menoleh memperhatikan langkahnya. Dalam pikirannya, ia bingung mau kemana Jiraiya sekarang.

"Cepat ikuti langkahku atau kau mau tertinggal?"

Entah kemana Jiraiya akan mengajak Naruto pada malam itu. Tapi yang pasti Naruto tahu kalau dia tak bisa melarikan diri dari Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam asrama Holy Knight

Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato masih sibuk mempersiapkan pertarungan untuk minggu depan. Mereka sejauh ini masih memilih Naruto dan Neji sebagai perwakilan namun akibat peristiwa yang menimpa mereka berdua, Yahiko serta rekan rekannya harus mengatur ulang dan mungkin mengganti posisi Naruto dan Neji dengan murid lainnya.

"Apa ini sudah semua data murid tahun pertama yang kita miliki?" tanya Yahiko kepada rekannya.

"Itu sudah semuanya.."

Nagato berjalan ke arah Yahiko lalu meminjam data yang dibawa Yahiko. Ia melihat satu per satu data murid tahun pertama saat ini.

"Tak ada yang sebaik Naruto dan Neji di tahun pertama.. tapi jika diharuskan memilih, aku akan memilih dua nama.." kata Nagato terputus.

"Dan siapa dua nama yang kau pilih itu?"

"Aku akan memilih Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba.."

Konan baru saja datang membawa kertas kertas baru yang isinya adalah data data penting mengenai asrama Holy Knight, tapi ia sempat mendengar percakapan Yahiko dan Nagato barusan.

"Kurasa Nagato benar.. Mereka berdua tampaknya memiliki kerja sama yang baik. Meskipun secara individu mereka kalah dengan Naruto dan Neji tapi bisa saja secara tim mereka lebih kuat dari Naruto dan Neji," kata Konan setuju dengan pendapat Nagato.

Yahiko menerima pendapat kedua rekannya itu lalu memikirkan ulang mengenai pemilihan wakil tahun pertama.

"…Tinggal 4 hari lagi dan kita dan kita hanya memiliki 2 hari libur mulai dari lusa. Aku tidak yakin mereka siap menghadapi pertempuran ini.. pada awalnya Shino dan Kiba ingin kujadikan tim cadangan akan tetapi jika mereka berdua masuk jadi tim utama.. siapa yang akan jadi cadangan?"

"Aku khawatir apabila peringkat kita tahun ini akan jatuh dan kalah dari asrama lainnya," tambah Nagato.

"Aku sendiri sampai sekarang masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto dan Neji babak belur karena diserang oleh satu orang dari asrama Martial Magic," lanjut Konan.

Selama ini, asrama Martial Magic selalu menjadi yang terbelakang bahkan di angkatan Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato tak satupun yang mampu menyaingi mereka. Namun sekarang keadaan sedikit berubah, bahkan Martial Magic kini memiliki murid yang dapat mendesak 2 orang murid yang dijuluki **Talent's From Heaven**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asrama Pegasus Wing

Shion dan pengikut pengikutnya beradda di sebuah ruang santai asrama Pegasus Wing tahun pertama. Tampaknya mereka menunggu seseorang yang akan datang kesana.

Sudah cukup lama mereka menunggu hingga akhirnya, delapan orang dengan satu orang pemimpin di depannya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka adalah Shikamaru dan pasukannya yang termasuk Ino dan Choji.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, pemalas…" kata Temujin.

Satu orang dari pasukan Shikamaru sudah ada yang mau maju menghajar Temujin tapi dihentikan oleh Shikamaru dengan isyarat.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kalian bicarakan denganku?"

"Kalian masih ingat tentang lingkaran sihir raksasa yang muncul dari langit waktu itu bukan?" tanya Taruho.

Shikamaru mengangguk malas.

"Apa hubungannya ini dengan kejadian pada malam itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bisakah kau dengarkan apa yang akan kami katakan hingga selesai?" tanya Taruho mencoba bersikap ramah.

Shikamaru mengiyakannya dengan anggukan.

"Kejadian malam itu melibatkan Naruto dan Neji serta satu orang lagi bernama Lee dari Martial Magic.." kata Taruho.

Ino dan Choji terkejut mendengarnya begitu pula dengan seisi ruangan kecuali Shion dan Temujin. Shikamaru sendiri tak begitu menunjukkan keterkejutannya atas ucapan Taruho barusan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan informasi rahasia semacam ini di depan seluruh tahun pertama asrama Pegasus Wing?" tanya Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya.

Shikamaru dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah informasi rahasia karena jika tidak seharusnya Akademi memberitahu seluruh murid penyebab kejadian ini. Dan bahkan tak ada yang tahu kalau Neji dan Naruto sedang terluka akibat pertempuran ini.

"Tenang saja.. Semua dapat kami kendalikan karena bahkan jika ada orang di antara kita yang membocorkannya ke asrama lain, dapat dipastikan mereka akan mati keesokan harinya.."

Mereka semua terkejut dengan pernyataan Shion barusan. Shikamaru bahkan cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan sembrona Shion.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang murid Martial Magic sendirian membuat babak belur 2 **Talent's From Heaven**?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shion.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi yang jelas mereka sudah membuat malu nama **Talent's From Heaven**.. Mereka tidak pantas menyandang nama itu lagi," jawab Shion.

"Jadi, kau pikir semua asrama Martial Magic selemah yang dibicarakan?"

"Ya.. Dan kenyataannya Martial Magic hanya sekumpulan sampah, itu artinya jika kedua Hyuuga itu bisa kalah dari seorang yang berasal dari Martial Magic… Mereka berdua lebih rendah dari sampah!" kata Shion tajam.

BRAAAKKK

Shikamaru langsung menggebrak meja keras. Para pengikut Shion sudah menyiapkan kuda kuda untuk bertarung begitupula dengan teman teman Shikamaru yang hanya berjumlah 8 orang itu.

"Aku tidak takut apabila harus bertarung denganmu menggantikan Shion-sama.. tapi sayangnya ruangan ini terlalu sempit untuk dijadikan arena pertarungan," kata Temujin.

"Katakan saja! Apa yang terjadi malam itu!?" tanya Shikamaru sudah sedikit tenang.

Temujin dan Taruho saling menoleh lalu memberi anggukan ke satu sama lain.

"Baiklah… Asal lingkaran sihir raksasa itu berasal dari Naruto!" kata Taruho.

"Naruto!? Sihir sekuat itu!?" Shikamaru bahkan tidak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya.

"Dia pernah menggunakan sihir yang sama saat melawan Neji dulu di acara klan Hyuuga menurut informasi yang kudapat dari pihak kami.."

Shikamaru menaruh kecurigaan pada Shion dan dua pengikutnya sekarang. Sangat aneh, informasi informasi yang mereka dapatkan harusnya rahasia tapi mereka bisa mendapat info itu darimana asalnya?

"Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang kejadian malam itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yang jelas dia adalah orang yang kuhormati sekaligus kulayani.. dia juga adalah Ketua Asrama Pegasus Wing.." jawab Shion.

"Dan kenapa bisa dia mengetahuinya?"

"Tsunade-sama… atau kepala sekolah, memutuskan untuk memberitahu semua sensei mengenai penyebab kejadian ini serta memberitahu semua ketua asrama ditambah dengan gadis Hyuuga yang selalu bersama mereka,"

Shikamaru paham situasinya tapi tetap saja dia berpikir, terlalu gegabah untuk seorang ketua asrama membocorkan rahasia sepenting ini kepada Shion atau bahkan orang kepercayaannya sekalipun.

"Baiklah.. Jadi kita sudah sampai ke topik utamanya bukan?"

"Ya.. Kau benar," jawab Taruho.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi anggota tim utama Pegasus Wing dalam event pertarungan murid tahun ajaran baru yang diadakan 4 hari lagi," kata Shion.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Shion yang memintanya untuk jadi bagian dalam event ini.

"Bukannya kau dan pengikutmu yang akan maju?" tanya Shikamaru.

Shion menghela nafas malas. Dia menyerahkan sisa penjelasannya kepada Temujin.

"Dikarenakan mungkin Naruto dan Neji tidak akan ikut serta dalam pertarungan itu, Shion-sama memintaku dan kau yang menjadi perwakilan Pegasus Wing.."

Shikamaru memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Shion lagi.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu meremehkan asrama lainnya jika kau beranggapan aku dan Temujin cukup?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Itu benar.. Apa kalian lupa jika di dalam asrama DragonCry juga ada salah satu **Talent's From Heaven**?" tanya Ino tiba tiba.

"Benar! Lagipula masih ada lagi satu perwakilan Martial Magic yang mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan orang yang sudah mengalahkan Neji dan Naruto!" tambah Choji.

Temujin paham betul apa yang dikatakan dua rekan Shikamaru tapi dia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya..

"Kami tahu hal itu.. tapi asal kalian tahu, kekuatanku setara dengan kalian para **Talent's From** Heaven meski tak bisa menyaingi Shion-sama dan pemuda pirang dari Holy Knight itu."

Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arah Temujin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berhenti menatapnya sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kemungkinan kalau Naruto dan Neji akan kembali dalam skuad utama Holy Knight?"

"Oleh karena itu, Shion-sama akan menjadi anggota cadangan seandainya mereka berdua kembali.."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Ino dan Choji memegang pundak Shikamaru. Terserah padanya sekarang apa dia akan bekerja sama dengan kelompok Shion atau menolaknya.

"Baiklah.. tapi ini demi kemenangan Pegasus Wing, bukan karena aku ingin bekerja sama dengan kalian.."

Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu bersama dengan kelompoknya ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mengatakan kalau Naruto dan Neji lebih rendah dari sampah… tapi menurut apa yang kau lakukan, kau akan turun tangan apabila mereka berdua ikut serta bukan? Bukankah itu artinya kau takut dengan sesuatu yang lebih rendah dari sampah?" kata Shikamaru tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Shion.

"Kau…!" kata Shion geram.

"Shion-sama!"

Pengikut Shion yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan dan memang kebanyakan murid asrama Pegasus Wing sudah bersiap untuk menyerang sesuai perintah Shion.

"Akan kukatakan saja karena aku dan kau adalah saingan…" kata Shikamaru terputus.

Shion kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dengan tenang.

"…Tak selamanya kau bisa duduk santai di singgasana itu!" kata Shikamaru sedikit menoleh ke belakang ke arah Shion dengan tatapan mengancam.

Lalu mereka pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Shion yang kesal bersama dengan para pengikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di gerbang masuk hutan **Magical Beast** yang ada di wilayah Akademi.

"Kenapa jiisan membawaku kemari!?" tanya Naruto ketika ia dan Jiraiya sampai di depan gerbang masuk hutan **Magical Beast**.

Disana sudah ada lima penjaga yang siap melepas **Seal Magic** yang dipasang pada gerbang tersebut untuk membuka gerbang masuknya.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kita sudah masuk ke dalam hutan ini.." kata Jiraiya.

Naruto bingung sendiri, kenapa orang ini membawanya kemari tepat setelah ia sadar setelah malam itu.

"Eh!?" Naruto terkejut ketika tiba tiba Jiraiya melemparkan sebuah scroll kepadanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat scroll itu adalah scroll miliknya yang dalam satu scroll berisikan dua sihir. Dan isinya adalah sihir yang ia rencanakan akan ia pelajari sendiri.

"Bukankah ini scroll milikku!?" tanya Naruto.

Isi dari scroll tersebut mengandung sihir milik ayahnya. Yang pertama adalah **Namikaze Teleport Magic: Thunder God Wings**. Dan yang kedua adalah **Wind Style: Rasengan.**

"Berarti memang tidak salah aku membawamu kemari.." kata Jiraiya tanpa membalikkan tubuh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Dia sebenarnya bermaksud mengatakan kalau dia mengetahui dua sihir yang ada dalam scroll ini.

'Bagaimana dengan **Seven Deadly Sins**!? Jika dia dapat menemukan ini.. Seharusnya dia juga menemukan scroll itu! Gawat jika dia sampai tahu mengenai sihir itu!' Batin Naruto panik.

"Bagaimana dengan scroll satunya yang ada di sebelah scroll ini!?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Yang kutemukan hanya scroll kosong dan tak ada isinya," jawab Jiraiya kelihatannya jujur.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur mendengarnya. Itu artinya seluruh sihir yang ada disana sudah benar benar berpindah ke dalam tubuhnya dan tersimpan dalam tubuhnya meski belum bersatu dengan sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masuk ke dalam hutan **Magical Beast** dan berjalan lebih jauh ke dalamnya. Naruto melihat ke kiri dan kanan tampak gelap pada malam hari. Karena perhatiannya teralihkan ke Jiraiya dan tujuannya, dia sudah hampir melupakan kesedihannya.

Mereka sudah sangat jauh berjalan dari gerbang masuk. Lalu tiba tiba mereka berhenti di wilayah padang rumput yang luas dan disekelilingnya hanya berisi pepohonan.

"Dan sekarang bisa jelaskan maksud dan tujuan jiisan membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto curiga.

Jiraiya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Ketika ia melihat Naruto, sekilas wajah seseorang yang muncul dalam kepalanya. Naruto mengingatkan Jiraiya pada seseorang.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu… tapi aku adalah guru dari ayahmu, Naruto."

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, matanya terbuka lebar lebar.

"K-K-Kau adalah sensei nya ayah!?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya sambil memberi beberapa langkah mundur dan menunjuk Jiraiya.

"Ya… Minato adalah muridku ketika dulu aku bertemu dengannya saat kami berdua sama sama sedang berpetualang,"

"Apa!?"

"Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar kalau Kakashi adalah murid dari ayahmu,"

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa si abu abu itu jadi muridnya ayah!?"

"Saat Minato dulu menjadi ksatria sihir, dia tertarik dengan bakat yang ditunjukkan Kakashi.. Oleh karena itu dia melatihnya,"

Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya saking terkejutnya mendengar cerita Jiraiya tentang ayahnya dulu. Lalu teringat akan ucapan Jiraiya barusan, ayahnya dulu adalah salah satu ksatria sihir Kerajaan.

"Ksatria Sihir!? Ayah dulu adalah ksatria sihir?"

"Ya.. Tepatnya dia dulu adalah salah satu Panglima Besar yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Maka dari itu, namanya tak begitu dikenal oleh kebanyakan orang,"

Naruto masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia teringat lagi dengan kejadian itu, ketika ayah dan ibunya serta kedua klan tiba tiba saja menghilang entah kemana.

"Ugh.." Naruto menahan air mata jika mengingat lagi kejadian itu.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan muridku sendiri saat itu.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada saat itu?"

Jiraiya hanya diam membalikkan badan membelakangi Naruto lalu melihat ke langit malam.

"Pada saat itu muncul energy luar biasa besar di tempat kejadian itu.. Dan energy itu memusnahkan seisi klan serta kedua orang tuamu, dan aku tak tahu energy apa sebenarnya itu tapi yang jelas manusia tidak mungkin memiliki energy sebesar itu.."

Naruto mengangguk paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya barusan. Hanya dia satu satunya yang selamat entah bagaimana caranya tapi yang jelas hanya dirinya yang tidak musnah pada saat itu.

Kejadian itu memberi rasa sakit jika dia mencoba mengingatnya lagi. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya, ia tak pernah berhasil.

"Jadi, apa tujuan jiisan membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Jiraiya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kau akan berlatih disini untuk 4 hari ke depan sampai pertarungan murid tahun ajaran baru dimulai!"

"Eh!?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melatihmu agar menjadi yang terkuat disini dan menjadi yang terkuat di Konoha!"

Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang besar saat Jiraiya tiba tiba mengeluarkan sedikit aura sihirnya. Benar benar kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari milik Kakashi dan dialah orang terkuat yang pernah diketahui Naruto sampai saat ini.

"Aku telah mencapai tingkatan Emperor level 10! Dan di Konoha aku adalah salah satu dari 3 orang terkuat yang semuanya diisi oleh 3 Penyihir Sannin Legendaris.." kata Jiraiya mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang dengan posisi tangan kiri mengenggam tangan kanan.

'Inikah kekuatan seorang Emperor level 10!? Luar biasa ada orang yang bisa mencapai tingakatan ini!' kata Naruto dalam hati terkejut.

Tanah di sekitarnya sedikit berguncang karena kekuatannya. Naruto terkagum kagum sekaligus takut akan kekuatan besar itu.

"Aku… Aku… tak bisa menang melawannya!"

TBC

.

.

.

.

Sorry klo chapter yang ini lebih pendek. Cuma sekitar 5500 word dan lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan maaf buat typo yang kemarin! Benar benar minta maaf! Terima kasih buat yg udah kasih tahu, aku bahkan sempet gak perhatiin karena ngecek kurang teliti..

Di chapter ini mungkin lebih kebanyakan romance-nya. Aku juga gak tahu feel nya dapet apa enggak tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	11. Latihan Menjelang Pertempuran

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#11**

 **LATIHAN MENJELANG PERTEMPURAN**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Mereka masuk ke dalam hutan **Magical Beast** dan berjalan lebih jauh ke dalamnya. Naruto melihat ke kiri dan kanan tampak gelap pada malam hari. Karena perhatiannya teralihkan ke Jiraiya dan tujuannya, dia sudah hampir melupakan kesedihannya.

Mereka sudah sangat jauh berjalan dari gerbang masuk. Lalu tiba tiba mereka berhenti di wilayah padang rumput yang luas dan disekelilingnya hanya berisi pepohonan.

"Dan sekarang bisa jelaskan maksud dan tujuan jiisan membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto curiga.

Jiraiya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Ketika ia melihat Naruto, sekilas wajah seseorang yang muncul dalam kepalanya. Naruto mengingatkan Jiraiya pada seseorang.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu… tapi aku adalah guru dari ayahmu, Naruto."

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, matanya terbuka lebar lebar.

"K-K-Kau adalah sensei nya ayah!?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya sambil memberi beberapa langkah mundur dan menunjuk Jiraiya.

"Ya… Minato adalah muridku ketika dulu aku bertemu dengannya saat kami berdua sama sama sedang berpetualang,"

"Apa!?"

"Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar kalau Kakashi adalah murid dari ayahmu,"

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa si abu abu itu jadi muridnya ayah!?"

"Saat Minato dulu menjadi ksatria sihir, dia tertarik dengan bakat yang ditunjukkan Kakashi.. Oleh karena itu dia melatihnya,"

Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya saking terkejutnya mendengar cerita Jiraiya tentang ayahnya dulu. Lalu teringat akan ucapan Jiraiya barusan, ayahnya dulu adalah salah satu ksatria sihir Kerajaan.

"Ksatria Sihir!? Ayah dulu adalah ksatria sihir?"

"Ya.. Tepatnya dia dulu adalah salah satu Panglima Besar yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Maka dari itu, namanya tak begitu dikenal oleh kebanyakan orang,"

Naruto masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia teringat lagi dengan kejadian itu, ketika ayah dan ibunya serta kedua klan tiba tiba saja menghilang entah kemana.

"Ugh.." Naruto menahan air mata jika mengingat lagi kejadian itu.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan muridku sendiri saat itu.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada saat itu?"

Jiraiya hanya diam membalikkan badan membelakangi Naruto lalu melihat ke langit malam.

"Pada saat itu muncul energy luar biasa besar di tempat kejadian itu.. Dan energy itu memusnahkan seisi klan serta kedua orang tuamu, dan aku tak tahu energy apa sebenarnya itu tapi yang jelas manusia tidak mungkin memiliki energy sebesar itu.."

Naruto mengangguk paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya barusan. Hanya dia satu satunya yang selamat entah bagaimana caranya tapi yang jelas hanya dirinya yang tidak musnah pada saat itu.

Kejadian itu memberi rasa sakit jika dia mencoba mengingatnya lagi. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya, ia tak pernah berhasil.

"Jadi, apa tujuan jiisan membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Jiraiya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kau akan berlatih disini untuk 4 hari ke depan sampai pertarungan murid tahun ajaran baru dimulai!"

"Eh!?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melatihmu agar menjadi yang terkuat disini dan menjadi yang terkuat di Konoha!"

Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang besar saat Jiraiya tiba tiba mengeluarkan sedikit aura sihirnya. Benar benar kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari milik Kakashi dan dialah orang terkuat yang pernah diketahui Naruto sampai saat ini.

"Aku telah mencapai tingkatan Emperor level 10! Dan di Konoha aku adalah salah satu dari 3 orang terkuat yang semuanya diisi oleh 3 Penyihir Sannin Legendaris.." kata Jiraiya mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang dengan posisi tangan kiri mengenggam tangan kanan.

'Inikah kekuatan seorang Emperor level 10!? Luar biasa ada orang yang bisa mencapai tingakatan ini!' kata Naruto dalam hati terkejut.

Tanah di sekitarnya sedikit berguncang karena kekuatannya. Naruto terkagum kagum sekaligus takut akan kekuatan besar itu.

"Aku… Aku… tak bisa menang melawannya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto tak bisa bergerak akibat aura dahsyat seorang Emperor level 10. Naruto baru menyadari kalau kekuatan seorang Penyihir Sannin Legendaris ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka. Dia sekarang paham mengapa mereka bisa menjadi penyihir terkuat di Konoha saat ini.

Bahkan para pemimpin klan dari 4 klan besar Konoha pun tak sanggup bila harus melawan mereka.

'Perbedaan kekuatanku dengan orang ini terlalu besar! Aku tak sanggup menahan tekanan dari pancaran aura sihir yang keluar dari tubuhnya!' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil melindungi kepala dengan cara kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan kepalanya.

Jiraiya masih berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di belakangnya sambil terus mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang tujuannya untuk menekan Naruto. Dia ingin tahu seberapa kuat Naruto, apakah dia bisa menahan pancaran kekuatan sihirnya atau tidak. Jika Naruto tumbang, itu artinya dia masih sangat lemah.

'Lindungi tubuhmu Naruto! Gunakan pancaran aura sihirmu untuk melindungimu dari kekuatannya!' kata Kurama dengan nada yang masih tenang tenang saja meskipun orang yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal sekarang sedang kesulitan menahan pancaran aura besar milik Jiraiya.

'Bagaimana caranya untuk menyelimuti tubuhku dengan aura sihirku!?' tanya Naruto mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Kurama di tengah kesulitannya menahan pancaran sihir milik Jiraiya.

'Keluarkan saja aura sihirmu lalu pikirkan untuk membentuknya jadi lapisan pelindung! Itu sangat mudah! Seharusnya kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah jika dilihat dari bakatmu dalam dunia sihir! Tapi masalahnya..' kata Kurama.

'Ya ampun.. Ada masalah lagi!?' tanya Naruto mengeluh. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa karena kekuatan Jiraiya.

'Dengan tingkatanmu sekarang… Mungkin akan percuma saja menggunakan perlindungan aura.. apalagi lawanmu itu adalah seorang Emperor, jadi takkan banyak berguna,' kata Kurama memberi tahu. Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah bisa ditebak kalau sekarang ia masih sangat tenang.

'Ah.. Keluarkan saja!" kata Naruto dalam hati. Dia mengubah posisi tangannya jadi terlentang, akibatnya pancaran aura sihir Jiraiya dapat menembus pertahanan Naruto. Tubuhnya jadi tak terlindungi baik dari fisik, mental maupun sihir.

Hanya berselang sebentar saja ketika ia harus merasakan pancaran sihir Jiraiya tanpa pertahanan karena setelahnya ia mengaliri tubuhnya dengan lapisan sihir miliknya. Mungkin tak begitu berpengaruh untuk melindungi tubuh, mental serta sihirnya dikarenakan perbedaan kekuatan yang terlalu besar di antara keduanya. Namun dia tetap mencoba cara itu karena mungkin cara itulah satu satunya cara agar dia bisa sedikit bertahan dari pancaran sihir Jiraiya.

WUSSSSHHH

Dengan susah payah Naruto menciptakan lapisan pelindung pada tubuhnya dan dia mendapatkan hasil baiknya. Meskipun tak terlalu berpengaruh namun setidaknya tubuhnya kini tidak mati rasa karena kekuatan sihir lawannya.

'Dia menggunakan penguasaan aura sihirnya dengan baik…' batin Jiraiya ketika melihat Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Sudut bibir pria tua itu sedikit terangkat, lalu matanya terpejam beberapa saat hingga kembali terbuka ketika ia menghentikan pancaran aura sihirnya.

Naruto yang masih memasang lapisan aura sihirnya membulatkan mata sedikit terkejut saat Jiraiya menghentikan aktivitasnya dalam mengeluarkan aura sihir miliknya.

"Apa sudah selesai..?" tanya Naruto sambil melepas lapisan aura sihirnya.

"Ya… Kau lulus! Selamat!," jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit senyum.

Naruto berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan tatapan datar dan alis sedikit terangkat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku lulus apa?"

"Tentu saja lulus untuk jadi muridku, bodoh! Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jiraiya entah kenapa wajahnya seperti orang yang bangga.

"Ehmm…" Dia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Lama dia berpikir membuat kesabaran Jiraiya habis dan ketika ia paham..

"Oh…" jawabnya datar.

Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan kata 'Oh' yang menurutnya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang.

"Jadi, hanya begitu responmu menanggapi kelulusanmu yang kuterima jadi murid?"

"Memang harus seperti apa? Toh.. Aku juga tidak memintamu… Kau sendiri kan yang tiba tiba membuat tes seperti tadi?"

Ingin rasanya Jiraiya memukul bocah ini. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya juga setelah dipikir pikir lagi olehnya.

"Sebenarnya jika ingin melatihku.. Kenapa harus repot repot datang ke tempat seperti ini? Disaat malam pula.." kata Naruto mengeluh sambil membelakangi Jiraiya dan kedua tangannya dijadikan sandaran kepala.

"Karena tidak mungkin aku akan melatihmu sihir rahasia milik Minato di Akademi, kan?"

Naruto menaikkan sedikit alisnya sadar akan ucapan Jiraiya barusan, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jiraiya.

"Benar juga, sih.."

"Apa kau memang semenyebalkan ini?" tanya Jiraiya menghela nafas pasrah dengan perilaku menyebalkan bocah di hadapannya.

"Tidak.. Hanya saat saat tertentu.." jawab Naruto sambil memandangi langit malam. Dari nada bicaranya saja tampak sekali kalau dia tak begitu peduli dengan orang yang sedang bicara dengannya.

"Saat tertentu itu seperti apa?" tanya Jiraiya mulai sedikit geram saat mendapat jawaban tak pasti dari Naruto.

"Salah satunya saat aku sedang bosan dengan seseorang.." jawab Naruto melirik ke arah Jiraiya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bosan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas bosan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi maksudmu.. aku ini orang yang membosankan!?" tanya Jiraiya tidak terima dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu.. kau sendiri yang bilang tapi jika kau tanya padaku apa kau membosankan atau tidak, mungkin jawabanku lumayan.."

"Mungkin!? Apa kau tidak mau diajari oleh Legenda Penyihir Sannin sepertiku!?"

"Tidak terlalu…

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa hebatnya diriku, hah!?"

"Tahu, kok.. Bukannya kau habis menunjukkannya padaku ya? Apa kau sudah lupa? Yah.. Memang kalau usia semakin tua maka kau akan semakin pikun.."

"Aku tidak pikun, dasar bocah kurang ajar!" balas Jiraiya langsung mencekik Naruto dan mengangkatnya. Sikap Naruto masih tenang tenang saja meskipun diperlakukan seperti itu.

Cukup lama situasi itu berjalan, mereka saling balas perkataan dan tak ada yang mau mengalah hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka…

"Hentikan.. aku minta maaf!" kata Naruto pasrah saat dirinya benar benar akan muntah ketika Jiraiya mengguncang guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Nah, begitu, Naruto.. Sebagai penyihir kau harus bersikap dewasa, bukankah umurmu sudah 15 tahun?" tanya Jiraiya menurunkan tubuh Naruto saat Naruto sudah menyerah.

'Dewasa!? Kau menceramahiku untuk bersikap dewasa tapi kau sendiri tidak mau kalah omongan dari bocah berusia 15 tahun! Dasar!' batin Naruto sambil melirik Jiraiya dengan lirikan jijik.

Setelah itu, Jiraiya menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada scroll yang ia letakkan di tanah. Itu adalah Magic Scroll atau gulungan sihir milik Naruto. Dia memungutnya lalu membuka isi gulungan tersebut, dalam ingatannya masih seperti kemarin rasanya ketika dia melihat bangga muridnya yang berhasil menciptakan sihirnya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mempelajari sihir ini, Naruto!?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menunjukkan isi gulungan sihir itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Jiraiya dan melihat apa yang di genggam pria tua itu lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Belum… Sejak masuk ke Akademi ini, aku kesulitan membagi waktu antara belajar dan melatih sihir yang kugunakan," jawabnya.

"Dua sihir yang diciptakan Minato ini adalah sihir yang dahsyat.. Sebenarnya sihir **Namikaze Teleport Magic: Thunder God Wings** ini adalah modifikasi dari sihir milik Raja/Kaisar Sihir Konoha generasi kedua yaitu Senju Tobirama lalu ia gunakan sebagai salah satu sihir identitas milik klan Namikaze, sedangkan **Wind Style: Rasengan** ini murni ciptaan Minato," kata Jiraiya sambil membaca isi gulungan itu.

"Keren juga.." kata Naruto menanggapi ucapan Jiraiya sambil memegang dagunya bangga.

"Dan tentu saja.. Hanya darah Namikaze yang bisa mempelajarinya," kata Jiraiya menatap serius Naruto. Naruto menaikkan alisnya ke atas.

"Dari ucapanmu barusan... Apa itu artinya kau tidak bisa menggunakan **Thunder God Wings**?" tanya Naruto mengambil kesimpulan.

"Benar.. Aku hanya menguasai **Rasengan** sedangkan untuk sihir yang satunya, aku tidak bisa membantumu,"

Naruto memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk paham. Setelah ia membuka kembali matanya, Jiraiya sudah bersiap mengumpulkan energy sihirnya di telapak tangannya. Tampak ia sedikit menarik lengan baju panjangnya agar tidak menghalangi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Lihat ini!" Jiraiya memfokuskan kekuatan sihirnya pada satu titik yang ada pada telapak tangannya. Dalam sekejap muncul lingkaran sihir di atas telapak tangannya dan beberapa detik kemudian keluarlah sihir elemen angin berbentuk pusaran bola.

Matanya terbuka lebar, Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika sadar energy sebesar itu terkumpul di satu titik yang ada pada telapak tangan Jiraiya. Sedangkan itu, Jiraiya melihat murid barunya yang kagum dengan sihir barusan. Dia menaruh banyak harapan pada murid barunya ini, dapat terlihat dari bagaimana Jiraiya melihat Naruto seperti ia melihat Minato.

"Bagaimana dengan sihir barusan? Itu adalah **Rasengan**.. Hebat bukan?"

Jiraiya berhenti memusatkan sihirnya dan sedetik kemudian pusaran angina berbentuk bola yang ada di tangannya lenyap. Naruto menatap kagum ke arahnya namun setelah itu ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Memang ini adalah sihir yang mengagumkan dan sebelumnya sihir ini berada di kelas apa?"

"Kurasa **Rasengan** berada di kelas B dalam kategori sihir.."

"Yap.. kelas B! Dan masalahnya aku harus mempelajari ini dan sihir satunya lagi dalam 4 hari?" tanya Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada seakan hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"Kurasa.. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil untukmu,"

Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan malas. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Sedangkan Jiraiya heran sendiri dengan helaan nafas barusan.

'Sudah ikuti saja apa perkataannya..' kata Kurama tiba tiba.

'Bagaimana bisa aku ikuti begitu saja perkataannya jika yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang mustahil?' jawab Naruto masih terheran dengan perkataan Jiraiya

'Menurutku yang dikatakannya bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil untuk kau lakukan..' balas Kurama sependapat dengan yang dikatakan Jiraiya.

'Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu kan kalau itu adalah sihir kela B dan belum lagi masih ada sihir klan Namikaze yang harus kupelajari!' kata Naruto malas.

'Tenang saja..'

'Jangan mengatakannya seakan itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan!'

Jiraiya masih menunggu jawaban dari murid barunya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Tapi Naruto hanya diam saja di hadapan Jiraiya karena sekarang dia sedang bicara dalam hati dengan Kurama atau tepatnya seperti telepati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya heran dengan sikap Naruto. Naruto belum menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya hingga akhirnya Jiraiya memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ah.. Tidak apa apa, sensei! Hanya ada sedikit pertentangan batin yang harus kuatasi.."

"Oh, begitu?"

"Ya.. Begitulah.."

"Ehm.. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ah.. Tentu saja, ya tentu saja.. tapi bagaimana dengan pelajaran!? Bukannya besok masih ada pembelajaran? Baru lusa kan libur dua hari?"

"Tenang saja.. Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Tsunade masalah ini, jadi kau bisa tenang berlatih denganku selama empat hari ini," kata Jiraiya.

Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Jiraiya tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum meskipun ia tidak menyukai keadaannya saat ini.

'Empat hari aku akan bersamanya… Hinata pasti khawatir…'

Lalu tiba tiba Naruto teringat dengan kejadian tadi dengan Hinata. Mentalnya langsung runtuh seketika.

'Buat apa dia khawatir? Justru sekarang adalah situasi yang tepat agar aku bisa melupakannya! Mengalihkan perasaanku dengan cara berlatih dan fokus pada sihir yang akan kupelajari!'

Naruto tersenyum senang dengan air mata yang mengalir deras bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata terharu. Dalam sekejap kekecewaannya berubah menjadi semangat yang berkobar. Dia mengangkat tangan ke langit sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Jiraiya hanya menatap heran dengan kelakuan murid barunya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Naruto dengan Hinata dan artinya sudah lewat empat hari semenjak pertarungan malam hari antara Naruto, Neji dengan Lee. Selama dua hari terakhir ini, murid murid libur dari kegiatan pembelajaran dan selama dua hari terakhir ini juga murid murid Akademi bebas berkeliling di Ibukota Kerajaan untuk melakukan apapun contohnya berbelanja alat alat dan perlengkapan sihir atau mungkin gulungan sihir.

Pagi hari ini murid murid lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan semacam itu. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya sibuk di kamarnya sambil memandangi keluar jendelanya. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak melihat Naruto karena sejak kejadian dengannya di ruang perawatan ternyata Naruto tidak kembali ke asrama dan pergi entah kemana.

Dia sudah menanyakan dan melaporkannya kepada sensei. Namun semua sensei yang sudah ditanya oleh Hinata hanya menjawab 'Dia sedang pergi menjalankan tugas' tanpa memberikan penjelasan kemana Naruto pergi.

'Niisan kemana ya? Apa dia marah karena kutolak ya?' tanya Hinata dalam hati dengan wajahnya yang sudah sedikit memerah.

TOK TOK

Tiba tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya barusan.

"Masuk..!"

Pria yang ternyata adalah Neji ini membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Hal pertama yang ada dipikiran Neji ketika melihat Hinata adalah Naruto yang pergi entah kemana. Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah kalau benar Naruto alasannya. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung harus kemana ia mencari Naruto karena pasalnya sebentar lagi akan diadakan event penting itu dan sampai sekarang Naruto belum juga pulang ke Akademi.

"Ehm!? Kau masih memikirkan Naruto ya?"

Hinata menunduk lalu ia terpikirkan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Ada apa niisama mencariku?"

"Tadinya aku berniat mengajakmu berlatih bersama.. Tapi karena kelihatannya kau masih sedih, aku jadi malas mengajakmu,"

Neji memang harus berlatih sekarang untuk menghadapi pertarungan murid ajaran baru. Dan sampai saat ini, tingkatannya sudah mencapai Practioner level 4. Bisa dikatakan kalau latihan yang dilakukannya tergolong efektif hingga bisa naik dua level dalam waktu seminggu ini.

"Maaf, niisama…" balas Hinata merasa bersalah. Hinata melirik ke arah lain dan tampaknya tak berani menatap mata Neji secara langsung. Sedangkan Neji lagi lagi menghela nafas pasrah sambil memegang dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa apa.. tapi seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan juga dirimu ikut tenggelam dalam kesedihan, bukannya kau tidak mencintai Naruto!? Lalu kenapa kau terus memikirkannya?" tanya Neji terheran sendiri dengan perilaku Hinata sekarang.

"B-Bukan begitu… Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia akan melakukan hal hal bodoh karena kejadian itu!" jawab Hinata.

"Lalu untuk apa kau khawatir? Bukannya kita sudah diberitahu kalau sekarang Naruto sedang menjalankan tugas bersama Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Neji mengingatkan Hinata kalau mereka sudah diberitahu oleh Kurenai-sensei mengenai hilangnya Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja… Mana bisa aku percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Kurenai-sensei jika bukan niisan sendiri yang mengatakannya!"

Sebenarnya Neji heran kenapa Hinata menolak Naruto. Jika alasannya karena mereka berdua adalah saudara, kenyataannya alasan tersebut bahkan tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menolak Naruto karena mereka berdua bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menolak Naruto!?" tanya Neji sambil bersandar di dinding yang tepat berada di samping kanan pintu keluar.

Hinata tersentak ketika diberikan pertanyaan barusan. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah jadi sedih. "Karena niisan adalah niisan! Dia adalah niisan yang selalu melindungiku… Aku mencintainya… tapi sebagai saudara bukan sebagai pasangan."

Neji menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi datar namun dibalik ekspresi datarnya, ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Dia ragu dengan ucapan Hinata. Apa benar dia hanya menyukai Naruti sebatas saudara?

"Bagaimana menurut, niisama?"

Neji sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa karena sepanjang hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta sampai sekarang. Dia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari pertanyaan Hinata barusan. Sebenarnya dia tidak malu jika dianggap belum memiliki pengalaman sama sekali mengenai percintaan tapi tetap saja mungkin sedikit sulit bagi Neji meresponnya seperti apa.

"Entahlah… Lagipula bukannya perasaan itu milikmu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan dan kau pikirkan sebenarnya.. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memberikan pendapatku.."

Hinata menatap ke lantai dengan ekspresi sendu. Kedua tangannya yang saling menggengam ia letakkan di pahanya dan pikirannya mulai kembali ke Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukai Naruto sebagai pasangan… tapi bukankah itu yang kau pikirkan dan bukan yang kau rasakan?"

Neji berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Hinata.

"Maksudnya!?" tanya Hinata sedikit bingung. Pertanyaannya menghentikan langkah Neji yang akan meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

"Kenyataannya yang kulihat.. kau selalu terlihat nyaman dan bahagia saat bersamanya, terlebih dia juga selalu melindungimu… Dan apa itu semua masih kurang? Jika menurutmu kurang, maka menurutku kaulah yang serakah," kata Neji datar, pelan namun terdengar sangat tajam dan jahat.

Hinata tersentak, lalu tatapannya ia kembali tujukan ke bawah. Dia sedikit terkejut saat Neji mengatakan hal seperti kepadanya.

"Mungkin terdengar jahat barusan… tapi apa kau pernah membayangkan bila nanti saat Naruto memiliki pacar atau kekasih?"

Hinata hanya diam.

"Jika suatu saat nanti dia memiliki seorang perempuan yang dicintainya dan bukan dirimu… dia akan lebih memprioritaskan untuk membahagiakan dan melindungi perempuan itu dibanding dirimu,"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Dia langsung terbayang jika hal itu terjadi, namun tetap ia teguh pada ucapannya kalau dia tidak bisa mencintai Naruto sebagai seorang pasangan. Sedangkan Neji yang sudah menyelesaikan perkataannya langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asrama DragonCry

Suasana arena latihan yang ada di gedung utama wilayah asrama DragonCry tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Suasana hari ini tampak ramai. Mungkin karena ada latihan yang di adakan Itachi untuk melatih adiknya agar siap bertarung di perang murid tahun ajaran baru.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun!" teriak gadis bersurai pink bernama Sakura ini. Dia mungkin adalah penggemar nomer satu Sasuke di asrama DragonCry.

Asrama DragonCry merupakan asrama yang seimbang jumlah murid laki laki dengan murid perempuannya sama seperti asrama Holy Knight. Sedangkan asrama Pegasus Wing kebanyakan adalah perempuan meski ada juga laki lakinya dan asrama ini sangat berkebalikan dengan asrama Martial Magic yang kebanyakan adalah murid laki laki meskipun masih ada murid perempuannya juga.

Dan kembali fokus ke arena latihan DragonCry. Disana sudah ada Sasuke, Jugo, Kimimaro dan Suigetsu yang sedang berlatih bersama Uchiha Itachi. Keempat murid baru itu tampaknya sudah kehabisan tenaga melawan Itachi. Teriakan teriakan murid perempuan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa fokus dengan pertarungannya karena terganggu. Dia menoleh ke bangku penonton dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin sedingin es.

"Kyyaaaa! Dia menoleh ke arahku!"

"Sasuke-kun keren!"

"Dia tampan sekali!"

Suigetsu sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku perempuan perempuan itu. Saat ia melirik satu persatu murid murid perempuan, ia menemukan satu temannya. Dia adalah gadis berambut merah tomat dengan kacamata.

'Karin!'

"Jadi, dia juga penggemarnya Sasuke ya?" tanya Jugo yang berjalan menghampiri Suigetsu sambil melihat ke arah Karin.

"Jangan pedulikan hal semacam itu, Jugo! Kita harus membantu Sasuke! Apa kau ada rencana Sasuke!?" tanya Kimimaro sedikit kelelahan akibat bertarung melawan Itachi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kimimaro lalu kembali memandangi kakak kandungnya. Tampak jelas di wajah Sasuke kalau ia juga sedang kelelahan namun ia masih harus memikirkan strategi agar bisa mendesak Itachi.

"Menyebalkan… Aku sendiri yang adiknya bahkan tak tahu apa kelemahannya!" kata Sasuke mengutuk ketidaktahuannya.

"Sudahlah.. tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri disaat seperti ini! Kami akan membantumu sebisa mungkin.. Lagipula mungkin yang akan turun menjadi perwakilan utama adalah kau dan Suigetsu!" kata Jugo.

Jugo melirik ke arah Kimimaro dan sebaliknya pula Kimimaro juga melirik ke arah Jugo memberikan isyarat.

"Kami berdua akan atasi pergerakannnya! Kau dan Sasuke atasi sisanya!"

"Hei.. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita serang dia bersama!?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Suigetsu.. Aku yakin mereka punya rencana yang lebih baik," kata Sasuke menatap ke arah kedua orang itu.

Jugo dan Kimimaro berlari menuju Itachi secara bersamaan. Tampaknya mereka akan melakukan serangan kombinasi bersama. Sudut di bibir Itachi sedikit terangkat, ia menyadari kalau ada yang berbeda dengan mereka berdua.

"Kimimaro! Gunakan sihirmu sekarang!"

"Aku tahu!"

Ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di hadapan Itachi, Kimimaro menyerang duluan dengan beberapa pukulan yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Itachi.

'Gerakannya cukup bagus.. tapi sedikit aneh,' kata Itachi dalam hati hati di sela selanya menghindari serangan serangan Kimimaro.

"Bagaimana, Kimimaro!?" tanya Jugo.

"Tampaknya berhasil.."

Tiba tiba saja darah mengalir di pipi kirinya. Itachi sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pipi bagian kirinya terkena luka gores benda tajam. Lalu ia melihat tangan Kimimaro yang mengeluarkan semacam tulang dari lengannya.

'Aku mengerti.. Itu sebabnya gerakannya terkesan tidak mencapaiku, ternyata dia masih menggunakan tulang itu sebagai penjangkau antara serangannya dengan tubuhku..'

"Tapi sihir macam apa itu?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke juga terkejut melihat tulang yang keluar di lengan Kimimaro.

"Oh.. Jadi dia mau menggunakan itu disini?" kata Suigetsu seakan dia sudah tahu mengenai kemampuan Kimimaro.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Suigetsu.

"Itu adalah **Hidden Magic** milik Kimimaro.. Aku tak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan sihir semacam itu dan dia sendiri juga tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkannya,"

Sasuke melihat ke arah Kimimaro.

"Giliranku… **Curse Seal Magic** **Activated**!" kata Jugo menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan kepala. Saat itu pula muncul lingkaran sihir dari atas turun ke bawah menembus tubuhnya.

Keluar bercak bercak hitam di tubuh Jugo. Sasuke dan Itachi semakin terkejut melihat kekuatan Jugo barusan. Suigetsu dan Kimimaro sedikit memberi jarak dengan Jugo, karena tampaknya dia akan mengamuk.

"Sihir apa itu?" tanya Itachi.

" **Hidden Magic: Living Wall Fist!"**

BLAAAAARRR

Tangan Jugo saat itu juga berubah menjadi tangan monster. Di bagian sikunya membentuk lubang dan dari dalamnya keluar energy dahsyat seperti booster yang membuat kekuatan serta kecepatan pukulannya meningkat drastis.

"Rasakan ini!"

"Gawat! **Hidden Magic of Uchiha: Sharingan Activated**!"

Matanya berubah jadi merah seketika saat lingkaran sihir ukuran kecil itu menembus mata Itachi. Tepat sebelum serangan Jugo dilancarkan, Itachi melihat peluang gerakannya bisa lolos dari serangan Jugo. Dan akhirnya ia bisa menghindari serangan Jugo ke bawah.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

BWOOOOSSSHHH

Dia memberi jarak dengan Jugo lalu dia mengaktifkan sihir miliknya. Lingkaran sihir dengan ukuran diameter setinggi tubuhnya muncul beberapa saat kemudian tepat di depannya. Lalu Itachi menghembuskan nafas bola api dari mulutnya.

" **Water Style: Water Wall!"**

BLAAASSSHHH BWOOOSSHH

Suigetsu dapat menahan serangan barusan dengan dinding air yang ia ciptakan tak lama setelah serangan Itachi. Ekspresi menunjukkan keterkejutan ketika tahu Itachi bisa menghindari serangan barusan. Sedangkan itu, Kimimaro menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sekarang Sasuke!" kata Suigetsu yang berlutut sambil kedua telapak tangannya ia sentuhkan ke permukaan lantai arena untuk mengeluarkan dinding air tersebut.

Dari belakangnya, Sasuke melompat melewati dinding airnya sambil mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir yang sudah disiapkannya.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!"**

BWOOSSSHHH

Sasuke menyemburkan api berbentuk burung Phoenix ke arah Itachi saat ia masih belum sadar kalau Sasuke sudah ada di atasnya. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh dinding air yang berada tepat di depannya berjarak sekitar 2 meter. Dia tak bisa melihat ke arah lawannya dengan jelas akibat dinding air itu.

"Arrrggghhh…!" rintih Itachi terbakar akibat sihir Sasuke barusan.

'Berhasil!' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba tiba saja tubuh Itachi lenyap ditelan beberapa gagak. Sasuke terkejut melihatnya begitu pula dengan Suigetsu, Jugo serta Kimimaro.

"Boleh juga.. tapi sayangnya sejak tadi kalian sudah jatuh ke dalam sihir ilusiku," kata Itachi muncul di belakang Sasuke dengan tubuh bagian atasnya saja yang terlihat sedangkan bagian bawahnya dikerubungi oleh beberapa burung gagak.

"Apa!?"

Bahkan Suigetsu, Jugo dan Kimimaro juga tidak sadar kalau mereka terjebak dalam **Illusion Magic** milik Itachi. Dalam sekejap tubuh mereka roboh dan dinding air ciptaan Suigetsu menghilang.

"Sejak kapan!?" tanya Sasuke dengan tubuh yang sudah tergeletak di lantai arena.

Mereka sudah lepas dari ilusi tersebut namun tubuh mereka masih tergeletak dan tak bisa digerakkan.

"Jika kau tanya sejak kapan… Itu mungkin sejak aku mengaktifkan Sharingan, dan kalian tidak menyadarinya, bukan?"

Sasuke baru sadar kalau perhatian mereka semua saat itu memang tertuju pada Itachi yang hampir terkena serangan Jugo dan saat itu pula mereka melihat mata Itachi ketika dia mengaktifkannya.

"Kau menggunakan **Illusion Magic** tepat saat kau mengaktifkan Sharingan?"

"Ya.. Begitulah, kalian masih kurang pengalaman. Wajar saja karena aku sekarang sudah berada di Excellent level 6 sedangkan rata rata, kalian masih berada di Practioner level 1 atau 2,"

"Sialan!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata kata barusan tiba tiba saja ia malah mendapat sorakan dari para perempuan yang menonton.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-ku masih tetap keren!"

"Bahkan meskipun ia kalah, dia masih terlihat keren!"

"Tampannya!"

Dalam hati Suigetsu memendam sedikit rasa tidak suka. Sedangkan Jugo dan Kimimaro hanya bisa pasrah menunggu tergelatak dengan wajah datar sampai dampak dari ilusinya berakhir.

"Aku akan membalasmu lain kali!" kata Sasuke marah membuat sang kakak menoleh ke arahnya yang sudah tak beradaya lagi. Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk membalasku.." kata Itachi sambil menyentil dahi Sasuke. Lalu setelah itu ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi turun dari arena latihan. Dibawah sana, sudah ada Uchiha Izumi, teman perempuannya yang menunggunya menyelesaikan pertarungan barusan.

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka siap?"

"Tidak buruk… Kurasa kerja sama mereka cukup baik," jawab Itachi pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Sudut di bibir pria itu sedikit terangkat, dia menepuk bahu Itachi.

Orang itu adalah Uchiha Shisui. Dia adalah ketua asrama saat ini dan salah satu murid terkuat di Akademi yang katanya bahkan dia dan Itachi bisa menyaingi kekuatan Kakashi.

"Kurasa mereka bisa memenangkan pertarungannya!"

Itachi dan Izumi tersenyum mendengar perkataan barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang Rapat di Gedung Utama Akademi Konoha

Semua sensei atau guru sudah berkumpul disana, meja besar dan panjang ada di tengah tengahnya. Mereka sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing masing sambil memeriksa kertas kertas serta data data penting sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

'Semuanya sudah berkumpul.. Dan tampaknya pagi ini akan membahas mengenai insiden pertarungan malam antara murid Holy Knight itu dengan murid Martial Magic.. tapi dimana Tsunade-sama sekarang?' tanya Asuma dalam hati mengernyitkan alisnya sambil membuang rokoknya karena sebentar lagi rapat akan segera dimulai.

'Tsunade-sama juga akan mengumumkan tentang system kompetisi pertarungan sihir murid ajaran baru tahun ini, apa masih sama dengan yang tahun lalu?' tanya Kurenai dalam hati.

Mungkin tahun ini system pertarungannya akan sedikit berubah karena tidak setiap tahun system pertarungannya selalu sama. Namun sudah 3 tahun belakangan ini system yang digunakan pada kompetisi pertarungan murid ajaran baru selalu sama yaitu pertarungan ganda campuran. Sebelumnya Tsunade sudah mengumumkan kalau mereka akan menggunakan system pertarungan yang sama namun kemarin Tsunade memberikan pengumuman lagi bila ada tambahan lagi mengenai systemnya. Seharusnya setiap asrama akan mewakilkan 2 murid ajaran barunya untuk ikut serta dalam pertarungan ganda ini namun tahun ini tampaknya akan sedikit ditambahkan sesuatu melihat potensi murid tahun ajaran baru ini cukup mengesankan.

'Aku belum melihat Kakashi sejak tadi, apa dia masih belum pulih sejak insiden malam itu?' tanya sensei beralis tebal dengan tag name bernama Guy itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu masuk yang terbuka menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut pirang memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama dengan assistennya. Dia berjalan menuju kursi yang menjadi pusat rapet tersebut yang ada di sudut meja. Assistennya menarik kursi tersebut lalu wanita pirang itu duduk di kursi tersebut. Wanita itu adalah Kaisar Sihir Konoha yang sekarang sekaligus kepala akademi saat ini, Senju Tsunade.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Jiraiya mengenai Naruto sekarang," kata Tsunade sambil melirik satu persatu sensei yang sudah hadir disana. Dia melihat satu kursi yang belum terisi di ruang rapat tersebut.

"Dimana Kakashi?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka yang diberi pertanyaan malah saling pandang ke arah satu sama lain menunjukkan kalau tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan sensei berambut abu abu itu.

"Kurasa dia masih beristirahat, Tsunade-sama," kata Guy menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade barusan.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. Tidak usah berlama lama lagi, lebih baik segera kita mulai rapat hari ini mengenai kompetisi murid ajaran baru akademi Konoha serta membahas mengenai insiden empat hari yang lalu!"

TBC

.

.

.

Yo! Sorry klo cuma 5000 word untuk chapter yang ini dan gak bisa lebih. Tapi udah aku usahain tetep update. Dan untuk beberapa ada yang tanya tentang siapa atau apa yang bisa bikin orang tua Naruto terbunuh, gak bisa kujawab. Nanti pasti kalian akan tahu sendiri kok. Tapi yang jelas bukan Kurama.. karena waktu itu aku ceritain Kurama masih di langit atau tempat tempat semacam itulah. Tapi aku juga gak pernah bilang kalo yang ngebunuh seluruh klan sama orang tuanya itu manusia lho.

Ya udah, terima kasih buat yang udah mau review, fav dan foll.. Chap depan mungkin 3 hari atau 5 hari bisa lah..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	12. Crown for the New Generation

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#12**

 **CROWN FOR THE NEW GENERATION**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Semua sensei atau guru sudah berkumpul disana, meja besar dan panjang ada di tengah tengahnya. Mereka sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing masing sambil memeriksa kertas kertas serta data data penting sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

'Semuanya sudah berkumpul.. Dan tampaknya pagi ini akan membahas mengenai insiden pertarungan malam antara murid Holy Knight itu dengan murid Martial Magic.. tapi dimana Tsunade-sama sekarang?' tanya Asuma dalam hati mengernyitkan alisnya sambil membuang rokoknya karena sebentar lagi rapat akan segera dimulai.

'Tsunade-sama juga akan mengumumkan tentang system kompetisi pertarungan sihir murid ajaran baru tahun ini, apa masih sama dengan yang tahun lalu?' tanya Kurenai dalam hati.

Mungkin tahun ini system pertarungannya akan sedikit berubah karena tidak setiap tahun system pertarungannya selalu sama. Namun sudah 3 tahun belakangan ini system yang digunakan pada kompetisi pertarungan murid ajaran baru selalu sama yaitu pertarungan ganda campuran. Sebelumnya Tsunade sudah mengumumkan kalau mereka akan menggunakan system pertarungan yang sama namun kemarin Tsunade memberikan pengumuman lagi bila ada tambahan lagi mengenai systemnya. Seharusnya setiap asrama akan mewakilkan 2 murid ajaran barunya untuk ikut serta dalam pertarungan ganda ini namun tahun ini tampaknya akan sedikit ditambahkan sesuatu melihat potensi murid tahun ajaran baru ini cukup mengesankan.

'Aku belum melihat Kakashi sejak tadi, apa dia masih belum pulih sejak insiden malam itu?' tanya sensei beralis tebal dengan tag name bernama Guy itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu masuk yang terbuka menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut pirang memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama dengan assistennya. Dia berjalan menuju kursi yang menjadi pusat rapet tersebut yang ada di sudut meja. Assistennya menarik kursi tersebut lalu wanita pirang itu duduk di kursi tersebut. Wanita itu adalah Kaisar Sihir Konoha yang sekarang sekaligus kepala akademi saat ini, Senju Tsunade.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Jiraiya mengenai Naruto sekarang," kata Tsunade sambil melirik satu persatu sensei yang sudah hadir disana. Dia melihat satu kursi yang belum terisi di ruang rapat tersebut.

"Dimana Kakashi?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka yang diberi pertanyaan malah saling pandang ke arah satu sama lain menunjukkan kalau tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan sensei berambut abu abu itu.

"Kurasa dia masih beristirahat, Tsunade-sama," kata Guy menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade barusan.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. Tidak usah berlama lama lagi, lebih baik segera kita mulai rapat hari ini mengenai kompetisi murid ajaran baru akademi Konoha serta membahas mengenai insiden empat hari yang lalu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Neji berjalan di lorong gedung utama Akademi atau gedung pembelajaran dengan tergesa gesa. Dia melewati banyak murid murid lain baik dari asrama yang sama dengannya maupun yang berbeda dengannya. Tak ada yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Murid murid lainnya langsung menepi ketika melihat Neji datang. Dia tampak tergesa gesa dan ada alasan mengapa sekarang ini dia sedang tergesa gesa.

"Neji-niisama!" panggil Hinata yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman yang sudah dikerubungi oleh banyak murid.

"Hinata! Apa pengumuman itu benar!?" tanya Neji begitu melihat Hinata yang berdiri disana.

Para murid yang berdiri disana menoleh ke arah Neji dan langsung memberinya jalan dan tempat untuk bisa melihat papan pengumuman tersebut baik itu murid asrama Holy Knight ataupun bukan. Semua juga tahu siapa Neji, salah satu murid unggulan di tahun pertama dan dijuluki salah satu **Talent's From Heaven** serta dia juga menjadi salah satu wakil Holy Knight dalam event pertempuran murid ajaran baru.

"Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan, Neji-niisama," kata Hinata.

"Kau benar…" jawab Neji melihat isi pengumuman itu sedikit terkejut.

"Tak hanya pengumuman ini… Yang kudengar bahkan murid murid baru yang masuk melalui jalur pencarian Akademi ke seluruh pelosok Kerajaan juga akan bergabung dengan kita mulai hari ini.." kata Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah melihat mereka? Apa ada di antara mereka yang akan menyulitkan kita?" tanya Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Sebelum Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Neji tiba tiba saja dari arah berlawanan saat Neji datang, muncul dua orang yang tampak mampu menarik perhatian murid murid disana sambil berjalan ke arah Neji dan Hinata.

"Mereka datang!"

"Beri jalan.. beri jalan!"

"Mereka berdua juga ikut, kan?"

Neji dan Hinata langsung memberi sedikit ruang untuk berdiri kepada dua orang yang barusan datang itu.

"Jadi, berita itu benar ya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil melihat papan pengumuman.

"Ya… Dan aku baru saja ingin bertanya kepada Hinata mengenai murid murid yang baru bergabung dengan kita, tapi kalian malah datang menganggu," kata Neji kepada dua orang yang barusan datang itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia juga ada?" tanya mereka kepada Hinata dan Neji.

Hinata menggeleng lemah sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Shino…" jawab Neji lemas.

Kedua orang itu adalah Shino dan Kiba. Keduanya sama sama berasal dari asrama Holy Knight.

Neji teringat kemarin saat Shino dan Kiba menemuinya dan membicarakan mengenai masalah ini dengannya. Saat itu dia sangat terkejut saat Kiba dan Shino memberitahunya.

"Jadi, benar kalau bahkan dia tak perlu ikut ujian untuk bisa masuk kesini?" kata Shino.

"Jadi, benar? Dia bisa masuk kesini karena pengaruh ayahnya dalam Kerajaan?" tanya Kiba.

Neji mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah papan pengumuman kembali dan melihat nama nama murid yang akan menjadi perwakilan dari masing masing asrama. 4 nama yang akan menjadi perwakilan dengan 2 tim yaitu untuk yang pertama adalah pasangan Naruto dengan Neji dan yang kedua adalah pasangan Shino dan Kiba.

"Jadi, tahun ini tak ada yang namanya tim utama dan cadangan?" tanya Shino melihat ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Dan itu artinya kedua tim yang berada di satu asrama bisa saja bertemu di semifinal atau final, kan..?" tambah Kiba membuat kesimpulan.

"Ya… Dan yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah kita masih belum tahu susunan formasi tim dari asrama Pegasus Wing," kata Neji melihat nama kosong yang ada di bagian peserta asrama Pegasus Wing.

Salah satu nama orang yang ada di kolom peserta Pegasus Wing tampak kosong. Bagian kosong itu akan diisi oleh satu nama yang sekaligus menjadi pasangan Shion.

Kiba, Shino, Neji dan Hinata tampak khawatir dengan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Dia ada di asrama Pegasus Wing!" kata Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Jalan kita mencapai kemenangan akan semakin sulit jika benar dia ada di Pegasus Wing… Apalagi kau belum mendapat kabar dimana Naruto sekarang bukan?" tanya Shino.

Lagi lagi Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu kabar Naruto sekarang sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sedih.

"Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau mereka memiliki 3 **Talent's From Heaven** dalam satu asrama.."

"Bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan menjadi pasangan Shion di pertarungan nanti dan mereka akan menjadi lawan yang berat untuk kalian berdua…" kata Kiba.

Neji melirik ke arah lain tapi ia tetap mendengarkan ucapan Kiba barusan yang dia anggap benar.

"Yang dikatakannya benar… Sudah dipastikan kalau kalian berdua yang menjadi harapan Holy Knight dan bukan kami.." kata Shino.

Shino melirik lagi ke arah papan pengumuman, mereka tak begitu khawatir dengan tim dari asrama Martial Magic yang mewakilkan 2 tim yaitu pertama adalah Rock Lee dengan murid perempuan yang mungkin boleh boleh saja mereka anggap remeh lalu yang kedua adalah pasangan Sumaru dengan Hokuto. Mereka lebih khawatir dengan tim DragonCry yang memasangkan Sasuke dengan Suigetsu lalu memasangkan Jugo dengan Kimimaro.

"Memang DragonCry juga menjadi ancaman besar karena mereka punya Sasuke.. tapi orang yang satu tim dengannya tak selevel dengan kemampuan Sasuke sendiri…" kata Shino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Lalu ia menoleh lagi ke arah Neji yang sudah tampak gelisah.

"Oleh karena itu, Shion yang berpasangan dengan Sai akan menjadi lawan terberat kalian dalam pertarungan murid ajaran baru," kata Shino.

Alasannya menyimpulkan bahwa pasangan Shion-Sai menjadi lawan terberat mereka karena tentu saja keduanya sama sama lawan yang kuat. Dibandingkan dengan pasangan Sasuke-Suigetsu, Shion-Sai jauh lebih seimbang karena keduanya dalam tingkat kemampuan yang sama baik secara tingkatan penyihir mereka sekarang maupun intensitas sihir mereka.

"Menurutku, jika sampai Naruto tak datang dan artinya posisinya digantikan oleh orang lain maka kita bahkan tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan mereka," kata Shino.

"Aku tahu itu," jawab Neji.

Suasana di sana menjadi cukup tegang di antara mereka bahkan murid murid lainnya juga ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan keempat orang itu dengan seksama.

"Tapi… Naruto-niisan pasti datang! Mungkin saja dia sedang latihan sekarang!" kata Hinata mencoba membuat mereka jadi lebih tenang.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kita bisa menang asalkan Naruto berpasangan dengan Neji untuk melawan mereka…" kata Shino terputus sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya.

Hinata tentu saja sedikit terkejut mendengarnya sedangkan Neji hanya menunduk.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kita pasti menang jika memasangkan Neji dengan Naruto… Aku hanya bilang kalau kita tidak akan punya kesempatan apabila Neji tidak berpasangan dengan Naruto," kata Shino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba sedikit bingung sedangkan sebenarnya Hinata sudah paham.

Shino menoleh ke arah Kiba malas. Dalam hatinya sungguh memalukan bila harus berpasangan dengan Kiba yang bodoh dan sulit paham.

"Maksudku.. pasangan Neji dengan Naruto paling tidak punya kesempatan menang melawan Shion-Sai… tapi itu hanya kesempatan yang cukup kecil karena kulihat mereka lebih kuat," kata Shino.

"Tidak mungkin! Naruto-niisan adalah orang terkuat dalam ujian masuk sedangkan Neji-niisama ada di peringkat keempat! Bagaimana mungkin jika Naruto-niisan dan Neji-niisama bisa kalah dari mereka berdua!?" tanya Hinata menyangkal ucapan Shino barusan.

"Tidak, Hinata… Mereka benar, jika dilihat secara objektif bahkan mereka lebih kuat dari kami," kata Neji membenarkan ucapan Shino.

"Yang kubilang tadi adalah kemampuan mereka secara individual… tapi dalam kerja sama tim, kita bisa menaikkan kesempatan kita.." bisik Shino kepada Hinata agar tidak didengar orang lain.

Hinata paham setelah mendengar bisikan Shino barusan. Neji juga tampak tersenyum kecil karena dari awal dia sudah menyadarinya.

'Jadi begitu!? Shino dan Neji-niisama yakin kalau Shion dan Sai akan sulit bekerja sama! Mereka memang sangat kuat secara individu tapi kita belum tahu kemampuan mereka saat berada dalam satu tim sedangkan Naruto-niisan dan Neji-niisama sudah jelas memiliki kerja sama tim yang baik!' batin Hinata.

"Baiklah.. Setelah ini kami harus pergi menemui Yahiko-senpai, Nagato-senpai dan Konan-senpai untuk melapor," kata Shino.

"Sampai nanti! Lebih baik kau berlatih karena aku yakin si pirang itu juga sedang berlatih sekarang.." tambah Kiba.

Neji mengangguk paham sambil menaruh kedua tangan di saku celana. Lalu kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Hinata yang masih berdiri disana bersama murid murid lainnya yang juga melihat kepergian Shino dan Kiba. Lalu Neji menoleh ke arah papan pengumuman.

" **Crown for the New Generation**.. Nama yang bagus untuk event yang bagus juga," kata Hinata.

"Uhmm.. Jadi, Hinata… bisa sekarang kau bantu aku berlatih?" tanya Neji kepada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia tersenyum sambil berpura pura seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Boleh saja.. tapi niisama harus belikan aku es krim, bagaimana?"

Neji menghela nafas malas lalu mengangguk pasrah. Hinata menjawabnya dengan sorakan senang lalu berjalan mendahului Neji menuju gedung asrama Holy Knight dan berlatih di ruang latihannya. Neji menatap Hinata dari belakang. Dalam hati Neji, sedikit sedih karena Naruto tak kunjung kembali.

Sekedar info, setiap ruang latihan yang ada dalam gedung asrama sudah dilindungi oleh sebuah sihir berskala besar dari dalam ruangan dengan ukuran zona tertentu agar serangan serangan sihir para murid bisa ditahan di dalam ruangan. Dan semua itu dihasilkan melalui sebuah **Magic Item** yang langka bernama **Shield Stone** atau batu pelindung yang mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sudah dijelaskan tadi.Bentuknya mungkin mirip seperti kekkai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang latihan Pegasus Wing

Shikamaru dan Temujin sedang bertarung bersama melawan sekitar 12-13 murid tahun pertama Pegasus Wing. Mereka tampak sedikit kelelahan harus menghadapi 12-13 sihir yang dikeluarkan secara bersamaan namun ternyata latihan ini terbukti efektif meningkatkan tingkatan kekuatan penyihir Shikamaru dan Temujin hingga sekarang mereka berada di tingkat Practioner level 2 dan Practioner level 10 atau naik satu tingkat dari saat tingkatan mereka masuk ke Akademi.

Pada saat itu Shikamaru masih berada di tingkatan Practioner level 1 sedangkan Temujin berada di tingkatan Newbie level 10. Perlu diketahui kalau perbedaan kekuatan yang terpaut 2 level itu tak begitu jauh mungkin relatif dekat tapi untuk perbedaan dengan jarak 3 level mungkin sudah sedikit jauh apalagi jika perbedaannya 7-10 level yang mungkin sudah cukup jauh kekuatannya.

Shikamaru dan Temujin sudah keletihan menghadapi hujan serangan sihir murid murid lainnya sedangkan Shion hanya duduk santai di pinggir arena latihan sambil meminum jusnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pengumumannya, Taruho?" tanya Shion kepada Taruho yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan… baik dari Holy Knight, DragonCry bahkan hingga Martial Magic," jawab Taruho membawa kertas berisikan daftar nama peserta event.

Shion kembali meminum jusnya dengan santainya sambil mengamati latihan yang dijalankan oleh Shikamaru dan Temujin.

"Saat ini tak ada yang tahu kemana Naruto dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, bisa jadi dia tidak akan ikut event ini," kata Taruho membuka lembaran kertas lainnya.

Shion hanya tak menjawab. Dia terbayang kembali saat melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Sasuke pada hari dilaksanakannya upacara penerimaaan murid baru.

"Apa yang dilakukannya sekaranng ini? Apa dia sadar apa yang dilakukannya? Ini adalah event yang penting bagi setiap asrama dan dia malah menghilang?" kata Shion disusul desahan kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah tentang insiden malam itu, Shion-sama?" tanya Taruho menoleh ke arah Shion.

Shion jadi teringat lagi mengenai lingkaran sihir raksasa yang muncul di malam insiden itu. Dia sudah tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah pertempuran antara Naruto, Neji dengan anggota Martial Magic bernama Rock Lee.

"Apa kita perlu mewaspadai Rock Lee dari Martial Magic itu?" tanya Taruho.

Shion melirik ke arah Taruho sambil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa kita mengkhawatirkan orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dengan baik?" tanya Shion meremehkan.

Taruho hanya mengangguk paham. Dalam hatinya, dia berkata seharusnya ia memang tak usah bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Naruto dan Neji saja yang terlalu lemah karena bisa didesak oleh murid lemah semacam itu," kata Shion menghela nafas malas.

"Jadi, kenapa kita harus mewaspadai Naruto dan Neji jika mereka sangat lemah, Shion-sama?" tanya Taruho yang benar benar tak paham maksud Shion.

Shion tersedak ketika meminum jusnya barusan lalu ia teringat apa yang dikatakannya barusan dan apa yang Taruho tanyakan barusan.

"Ehmm.. Memang Naruto dan Neji itu lemah tapi mereka tidak selemah itu hingga bisa didesak oleh Rock Lee.. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang kelelahan," kata Shion bingung harus menjawab apa.

Taruho menaikkan alisnya sedikit paham tentang penjelasan Shion barusan.

'Mereka berdua benar benar harus diusir dari **Talent's From Heaven** …' batin Shion.

Taruho menulis lagi hal hal yang harus ia tulis di catatannya itu.

"Kita akan mengalahkan mereka semua dalam event **Crown for the New Generation** itu," kata Shion meletakkan jusnya di meja yang ada di samping kanannya.

" **Hidden Magic of Nara, Shadow Style: Shadow Claws!"**

ZRAAAATTTT

Bayangan Shikamaru muncul dalam bentuk nyata menyerupai cakar cakar raksasa yang langsung merobohkan beberapa murid yang berlatih dengannya.

" **Knight Sword Magic: Sword Cannon!"**

BLAAAAARRRR

Kini giliran Temujin yang memberikan serangannya berupa Meriam laser yang keluar dari pedang sihirnya.

"UAAAGGGHHH!" teriak murid murid itu terlempar.

"Kurasa latihan kita masih kurang.. hosh.. hosh.. Dengan kekuatan segini saja belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto dan Neji," kata Shikamaru sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Temujin juga sudah tampak kelelahan. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Tapi mereka berdua masih belum juga mau mengakhiri latihan hari ini.

"Apa maksudmu barusan, nanas?" tanya Temujin.

"Jangan panggil aku nanas.. aku punya nama dan namaku adalah Nara Shikamaru! Jika kau tanya aku mengenai maksudku barusan.. Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Shikamaru balik setelah menoleh ke arah Temujin.

Temujin mengernyitkan alisnya, dia mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Shikamaru. Tepat ke arah leher Shikamaru, namun dari belakang Temujin, Shikamaru sudah menyiapkan elemen bayangannya yang siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Dengarkan aku dulu dan kita selesaikan semuanya…" kata Shikamaru memerintahkan Temujin untuk melepaskan serangannya.

Temujin tidak terima diremehkan seperti itu oleh Shikamaru. Namun pada akhirnya dia juga tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghentikan serangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Yang kumaksud tentu saja baik dari tingkatan penyihir kita dengan mereka berdua hingga intensitas sihir kita dengan mereka… kita kalah di semua bagian," kata Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Apa!? Jadi kau meremehkanku?" tanya Temujin menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Temujin serius begitu pula sebaliknya Temujin yang sama sama menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk meningkatkan peluang kemenangan kita secara instan?" tanya Temujin berpegangan pada pedangnya yang ia tegakkan di tanah karena kesulitan berdiri.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak cara untuk meningkatkan peluang kemenangan kita secara instan melawan Naruto-Neji.." kata Shikamaru terputus.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju pinggir arena lalu mengambil botol air minumnya yang sudah ia siapkan sejak awal. Dia juga mengambil milik Temujin lalu ia lemparkan ke arah pemiliknya.

"Apa caramu?" tanya Temujin sambil menerima botol minuman yang dilemparkan Shikamaru.

" **Fusion Magic**!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu lorong yang ada di gedung utama yang pada saat itu tengah sepi dan tak dilewati oleh murid murid Akademi. Disana terdapat empat murid Akademi Konoha dan bila dilihat dari seragam dan jubahnya, mereka adalah murid dari asrama Martial Magic. Satu orang wanita yang menemani Lee, ia perintahkan untuk pergi duluan dan tak mengganggu pembicaraan.

"Ada apa kau membawaku kemari? Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan.. Lebih baik aku pergi berlatih lagi," kata Rock Lee.

Sedangkan dua orang lainnya masih belum memberikan keterangan kenapa mereka berdua membawa Rock Lee kesini.

"Seharusnya kau juga tahu kenapa kami berdua membawamu kemari, bukan? Tentu saja ini mengenai event yang akan dilaksanakan tak lama lagi," jawab Hokuto, gadis yang selalu bersama dengan Sumaru ini.

Sumaru terlihat bersandar di dinding dan menyerahkan sisa penjelasan kepada Hokuto. Rock Lee melirik ke arah Sumaru.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan kalau Naruto-Neji menjadi perwakilan Holy Knight?" tanya Hokuto.

Seketika tubuh Lee tak bisa bergerak, ia kembali terbayang kejadian malam itu saat Naruto diselimuti aura hitam. Lee dirasuki oleh ketakutannya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hokuto melihat Lee yang bersikap aneh.

Lama tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya dia menepuk pundak Lee hingga dia sadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Ah…!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa ketika kubahas mereka berdua tiba tiba saja kau jadi seperti itu?" tanya Hokuto penasaran.

Sumaru juga membuka matanya melihat ke arah Lee. Sedangkan orang yang ditanyai bingung harus menjawab apa.

'Aku hampir lupa.. kalau mereka berdua tidak tahu tentang penyebab insiden lingkaran sihir raksasa pada malam itu,' batin Lee setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya.. Tentu saja aku tahu kalau mereka menjadi perwakilan, jadi apa yang ingin kau bahas?" tanya Lee mencoba mempersingkat.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, ini akan mempersingkat pembicaraan kita disini," jawab Hokuto sambil mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku jubahnya.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisikan ramuan berwarna merah yang lalu dia berikan kepada Rock Lee.

"Ini untukmu.." kata Hokuto menyerahkan ramuan itu kepada Rock Lee.

Lee sedikit bingung ketika menerima botol berisikan ramuan tersebut. Karena pasalnya dia baru kali ini mendapat sebuah barang seperti ini.

"Apa ini yang disebut **Magic Potion**?" tanya Lee setelah melihat lihat botol berisikan ramuan tersebut.

"Ya… Kau benar, dan yang kuberikan padamu ini fungsinya untuk mempercepat dan meningkatkan efek latihanmu hingga kau bisa semakin cepat dalam latihanmu dalam sisa hari sebelum event akan dibuka besok," kata Hokuto menjelaskan.

Rock Lee mengamati botol ramuan itu, seketika itu juga dia menjatuhkan ramuan itu dengan sengaja.

PRANNNGGG

Hokuto terkejut melihat kesengajaan Lee menjatuhkan ramuan itu sedangkan Sumaru hanya menatap Lee datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" kata Hokuto terkejut.

Lee hanya diam ketika ditanya lalu ia melirik ke arah Sumaru yang masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak butuh ramuan semacam ini, aku akan berlatih hingga aku bisa jadi yang terkuat di Akademi ini!" kata Lee mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Sumaru memejamkan matanya paham masih sambil bersandar di dinding dan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Apa kau tahu harga satu botol ramuannya, hah!?" tanya Hokuto.

Lee tidak tampak tertekan dan tak tampak panik. Dia hanya menatap Hokuto dan Sumaru datar.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk bisa menang dalam event ini dan membawa Martial Magic menjadi asrama terkuat tahun ini,"

Setelah itu, Lee berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu yang masih diam memandangi kepergiannya.

"Sayangnya cara naif yang hanya mengandalkan latihan sepertimu dalam sehari tidak mungkin bisa menyusul bakat mereka yang bahkan dijuluki **Talent's From Heaven** ," kata Sumaru akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Lee menghentikan langkahnya karena ingin mendengar hingga akhir apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sumaru.

"Biar kukatakan saja secara langsung… Aku memang mengakui kekuatanmu dalam pertarungan tapi kupikir kau adalah orang yang sangat bodoh jika berpikir bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian," tambah Sumaru yang disambut kepalan tangan dari Lee yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya berpijak.

Lee tidak menjawab satupun kalimat yang disampaikan oleh Sumaru. Namun dia sempat melirik Sumaru sedikit.

"Aku tidak ingin menghajarmu disini.." kata Lee dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Menghajarku!? Aku tak keberatan bila harus menghancurkan gedung ini untuk bisa mendapatkan itu.." jawab Sumaru tak kalah dingin.

Hokuto berusaha menenangkan suasana namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan kalimatnya, mereka berdua sudah mengeluarkan pancaran aura sihir mereka masing masing.

"Biar kukatakan… kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku yang menggunakan ramuan sihir khusus milik negara bintang.. Aku sudah berada di tingkatan Practioner level 4 dalam satu minggu dari Newbie level 9 saat pertama kali kita berjumpa dan itu artinya jarakmu denganku itu sejauh 8 level," kata Sumaru dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku memang masih berada di Newbie level 6.. tapi dalam pertarungan nyata kita tidak tahu hasilnya sebelum dicoba, kan?" tanya Lee menoleh sedikit ke arah Sumaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asrama DragonCry

Sejauh ini mungkin yang memiliki kerja sama tim yang baik adalah Holy Knight dan DragonCry. Mereka adalah dua asrama yang paling stabil untuk saat ini meskipun dari kemampuan individu, keduanya tak dapat menyaingi murid dari Pegasus Wing namun mereka memiliki kerja sama yang baik. Tapi situasi saat ini, membuat Holy Knight tak bisa dikatakan seperti itu lagi karena masalah yang mereka hadapi sekarang sedangkan DragonCry secara mental sudah siap bertarung dalam event besok karena di antara keempat asrama, merekalah yang paling seimbang, stabil dan tak terganggu akan masalah.

Sasuke sudah mendapat informasi dari kakaknya, Itachi tentang siapa siapa saja lawan mereka dalam event tahun ini. Dan pastinya ia sangat bersemangat dalam hati meskipun di luarnya ia masih tampak dingin. Kini pemuda berambut raven itu sedang berjalan menuju ruang santai asrama DragonCry setelah pelajaran hari ini berakhir singkat dikarenakan untuk persiapan upacara pembukaan event **Crown for the New Generation** besok.

Lorong gedung menuju ruang santai tampak ramai tapi meski begitu, setiap langkah yang dilalui Sasuke tampak lancer lancer saja. Itu karena murid murid DragonCry tak ada yang berani menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!

"Sasuke!"

"Katanya dia jadi perwakilan DragonCry, kan?"

"Dia yang pernah bertarung dengan Naruto dari Holy Knight!"

"Bukannya mereka berdua itu dijuluki **Talent's From Heaven?** "

Itu yang dibicarakan orang orang yang berada disana melihat kedatangan sang andalan DragonCry di tahun pertama.

'Mereka menganggu saja…' batin Sasuke ketika melewati satu persatu orang orang yang tengah membicarakannya.

Sebenarnya dia sedikit terganggu dengan obrolan obrolan mengenai dirinya apalagi saat dia sedang lewat dan malah ada orang yang membicarakannya.

Sesampainya ia di ruang santai asrama DragonCry untuk tahun pertama.

"Sasuke!" teriak Karin dan Sakura bersamaan ketika Sasuke baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang santai asrama.

Tampak Jugo dan Kimimaro juga sedang bersantai setelah melewati latihan bersama dengan Itachi tadi pagi. Mereka berdua memang hari ini tidak mengikuti pelajaran sama sekali karena harus berlatih bersama Itachi di ruang latihan.

"Siang…" sapa Jugo pada Sasuke.

"Hn… Bagaimana dengan latihanmu dengan Itachi? Apa berjalan lancar?" tanya Sasuke tidak mempedulikan dua gadis yang menyapanya ketika ia masuk kesana.

"Lancar… Dan kurasa tingkatan kekuatan kami berdua juga meningkat," jawab Jugo.

Kimimaro menambahinya dengan anggukan pelan. Sedangkan Suigetsu sudah berada di pojokan dengan sofanya dan tertidur disana.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Jugo dan Kimimaro menoleh ke pojok tempat Suigetsu sedang tertidur. Mereka hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya… Setidaknya dia masih mengikuti latihannya meski tidak serius," jawab Kimimaro.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Karin dan Sakura dari kejauhan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang… yah tak bisa diartikan secara jelas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lawan lawan kita, Sasuke? Apa kau mau membahas tentang mereka hari ini?" tanya Kimimaro membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Boleh juga… tapi apa yang ingin kau bahas mengenai calon lawan kita nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

Lalu Kimimaro memberikan sebuah Bahasa isyarat kepada Jugo yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Jugo. Dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berisi tulisan seseorang yang tak dikenal.

"Ini…" kata Jugo menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Sasuke. Pada awalnya Sasuke sedikit bingung untuk apa Jugo memberinya kertas kusut itu padanya.

Namun…

"Ini!" kata Sasuke dengan reaksi terkejutnya ketika membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"Apa kau mengenal nama yang ditinggalkan orang ini di isi tulisan kertas ini?" tanya Kimimaro ketika menyadari reaksi terkejut Sasuke.

Sasuke benar benar mengenal nama yang ada di kertas itu. Dan tentunya dia sudah tahu apa tujuan orang ini memberinya pesan ini. Tujuan dari orang ini tak lebih dari sebuah sapaan serta sebuah surat tantangan. Di kertas itu tertulis sebuah nama yang jelas dikenal oleh Sasuke… Shimura Sai.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu kertas pesan ini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengetahuinya… kami mendapatkannya dari seorang murid dari Pegasus Wing. Dan orang itu kusadari memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan murid murid biasa Pegasus Wing," jawab Jugo.

Dalam batin Sasuke, dia sedikit heran bagaimana bisa dia tak menyadari kehadiran orang ini sampai sekarang. Dia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana caranya Sai masuk ke Akademi ini tanpa harus mengikuti ujian masuknya tapi bahkan untuk dia dan **Talent's From Heaven** lainnya sampai tak menyadari kehadiran orang ini merupakan sebuah kejadian yang memalukan bagi mereka yang tak sadar.

'Dia benar benar pintar menyembunyikan diri.. Jika dia sekarang ada di Pegasus Wing, apa artinya Shion dan Shikamaru mengetahui keberadaannya?' batin Sasuke.

Jugo, Kimimaro, Karin dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke bingung. Suasana jadi hening seketika saat tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kurasa Pegasus Wing akan jadi lawan terberat kita! Dalam kasus kali ini… lawan kita memiliki kualitas yang kuakui lebih unggul dari kita," kata Sasuke tiba tiba merendah.

Bahkan Jugo, Kimimaro, Karin dan Sakura sampai terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan yang terdengar seperti merendahkan dirinya dan menyanjung lawannya.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya Sasuke?" tanya Jugo sambil menoleh ke arah Kimimaro lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke lagi.

"… Dia sama seperti kami…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari bahkan tak terasa bagi para peserta event **Crown for the New Generation**. Malam para peserta terasa sangat panjang karena tidak bisa tidur. Mereka sangat menanti nantikan event besok. Hari dimana mereka akan menentukan siapa yang terkuat di tahun pertama setelah satu minggu masuk.

Baik Holy Knight, DragonCry, Martial Magic dan Pegasus Wing mereka semua sudah bersiap dengan event besok. Bagi Holy Knight, mereka masih belum tahu dimana Naruto sekarang dan itu adalah kabar buruk bagi mereka karena Naruto dan Neji merupakan pasangan utama mereka dalam event ini. Sebaliknya, Pegasus Wing tampil dengan formasi yang sempurna. Baik dari tim pertama dan kedua, dua duanya sangat seimbang dalam segi kekuatan dan semoga saja juga sangat baik dalam hal kerja sama.

Keesokan harinya

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk memulai pembukaan dari event besar bagi tahun pertama. Semua murid selama dua hari ini akan diliburkan untuk melihat dan menjadi saksi event ini.

Mereka sudah dikumpulkan di aula besar Akademi untuk diberi keterangan mengenai event yang beberapa jam lagi akan dibuka ini. Untuk awalnya mereka akan melakukan upacara pembukaan dan menentukan pertandingannya. Setelah pemberitahuan ini, mereka akan di bawa ke stadium pertarungan yang bentuknya seperti Colosseum.

"Hari ini event itu akan dimulai bukan?"

"Aku tak sabar menantikan pertarungan Naruto dengan Sasuke!"

"Aku lebih tertarik melihat gadis cantik dari Pegasus Wing yang bernama Shion itu!"

"Yang kudengar dia berada di peringkat kedua kan saat ujian masuk?"

Jalan menuju aula Akademi sudah dipenuhi murid murid. Sedangkan untuk Neji yang merupakan peserta yang mewakili Holy Knight, ia dikawal oleh beberapa murid dari Holy Knight sama halnya dengan Shino dan Kiba. Mereka semua langsung menepi ketika Neji dan Hinata dibawa menuju ke aula Akademi.

"Neji-niisama.. Apa tidak apa apa kalau aku ikut dengan niisama dalam pengawalan semacam ini?" tanya Hinata sedikit berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Neji.

Sedangkan dari sudut lain, mereka bisa melihat kalau tim satu dan kedua dari DragonCry juga sudah memasuki aula. Neji bisa melihat Sasuke yang berada jauh disana. Sasuke tak sengaja menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu seakan mengatakan mereka siap bertarung di arena.

"Itu Sasuke…" kata Hinata pelan.

"Ya… Dan dia tampaknya sudah lengkap dengan pasukannya," kata Neji ketika melihat pengikut Sasuke sudah ada banyak sekali di belakangnya. Baik dari perempuan maupun laki laki, tampaknya dia sudah sepenuhnya menguasai DragonCry tahun pertama dan pasti tujuannya setelah ini adalah satu angkatan tahun pertama.

"Ya… Mereka banyak sekali, mungkin sudah termasuk murid murid yang baru saja masuk," jawab Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Shino dan Kiba sudah berada di samping mereka. "Dimana Naruto? Apa dia belum kembali dari latihannya?" tanya Shino menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tak menemukan apapun.

Hinata seketika langsung menundukkan kepalanya cepat sedangkan Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan kondisinya sekarang. Terpaksa nanti ia harus naik ke panggung sendirian karena Naruto masih belum datang juga.

"Jika dia belum juga datang sebelum upacara pembukaan, itu artinya kau akan sendirian ketika naik panggung nanti," kata Kiba.

"Dan mungkin kau akan ditertawai.." tambah Shino.

Neji tak mempedulikan omongan mereka tapi sudah terbayang dalam benaknya ketika nanti dia maju ke atas panggung. Dia akan ditertawai oleh lawan lawan di sebelahnya.

"Hahhhh…" ia menghela nafas lagi dan untuk kali ini terdengar lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Jadi, dimana pasanganmu itu?" tanya Shino.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin dia dimakan dinosaurus," jawab Neji asal.

"Kudoakan seperti itu…" kata Kiba mendoakan.

Di tengah tengah pembicaraan mereka, tiba tiba ada yang menarik perhatian seluruh peserta event. Dan itu datang dari kerumunan orang yang membawa peserta dari Pegasus Wing. Neji, Hinata, Shino dan Kiba menoleh ke arah datangnya perhatian. Mereka dapat melihat kalau rombongan pertama membawa Shikamaru dan Temujin.

"Itu Shikamaru dan Temujin…" kata Shino.

"Kalau tidak salah, Temujin itu adalah pengawalnya Shion, kan?" tanya Kiba memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Neji.

Neji hanya meresponnya dengan menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian dia memasang ekspresi khawatir setelah rombongan kedua datang membawa Shion beserta pasangannya sebagai partner. Dan mereka bisa menebak siapa orang yang berpasangan dengan Shion pada hari ini.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Dia tampan!"

"Lihat senyumannya! Dia salah satu peserta!"

"Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya ya?"

Dari kejauhan juga, Sasuke beserta kelompoknya bisa melihat ke pusat perhatian sekarang. Sasuke tak begitu terkejut karena dia juga sudah menduganya.

"Sesuai dengan yang kita perkirakan, Neji.." kata Shino.

"Ya…" jawab Neji.

"Kuharap kau dan Naruto bisa mengalahkan pasangan sombong itu!" kata Kiba menyemangati.

Shion dan pasangannya beserta dengan rombongannya tak sengaja melewati Neji beserta rombongannya. Pria putih yang menjadi pasangan Shion itu menoleh ke arah Neji lalu memberikan senyumannya. Neji hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika melihat senyuman palsu itu keluar dari orang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Neji, dimana partner mu itu? Apa dia telat atau dia takut pada kami?" tanya Shion mengejek.

Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan Shion dan memalingkan wajahnya pada pemuda putih dengan senyum yang dianggapnya palsu.

"Sampai nanti, Neji…" kata orang itu menyapa Neji singkat.

Rombongan itu meninggalkan rombongan Neji dan teman temannya. Neji melihat dari jauh rombongan itu sudah masuk ke dalam aula dan menyapa Sasuke beserta pasukannya. Tampak dari jauh, mereka bisa melihat ekspresi dingin Sasuke ketika mendapat sapaan dari Shion dan orang itu.

"Ayo kita segera masuk… Aku tidak ingin buang buang waktu disini," kata Neji yang dianggap anggukan oleh ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murid murid sudah berkumpul di aula sedangkan para peserta berada di dalam ruang belakang yang disiapkan panitia untuk masing masing asrama. Pertama tama mereka akan mendengar pidato singkat dari Tsunade-sama.

Tampak Tsunade sudah ada di depan panggung dan memberikan pidato singkatnya seputar event kali ini. Dia tak banyak mengucapkan kata kata penyemangat dan hanya sekedar pemberitahuan pemberitahuan saja.

"Apa kalian siap?" tanya Kakashi yang masuk ke dalam ruangan peserta asrama Holy Knight bersama dengan Yahiko, Konan dan Nagato.

"Uhm.. Kakashi-sensei, dimana Naruto!? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" tanya Neji panik sendiri.

Tampak Nagato dan Konan berdiri disana bingung harus mengatakan apa sedangkan Yahiko sudah menangis seperti anak kecil karena saking paniknya. Pasalnya ini adalah event pertama yang dilalui Yahiko sebagai ketua asrama.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang, tapi lebih baik kau maju duluan saja ke panggung sebelum dia datang," kata Kakashi.

"APA!?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Neji masuk ke atas panggung sendirian sedangkan lawan lawannya sudah bersama dengan partner nya masing masing. Dia mendapat tatapan bingung dari seluruh murid yang ada di aula begitu pula dari lawan lawannya nanti saat event dimulai.

Di antara para guru pun banyak yang menatapnya bingung sedangkan Tsunade tak begitu terkejut melihatnya namun dia terlihat panik karena dia tahu kalau Naruto itu menghilang karena berlatih dengan Jiraiya.

"Oi, dimana pasanganmu?" tanya murid perempuan yang jadi pasangan Lee.

Neji tak menggubris pertanyaan orang tak dikenal itu dan malah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan dia bingung, siapa yang diajak bicara oleh orang tak dikenal ini.

"Balas pertanyaanku!" ucap perempuan itu sedikit kesal.

"Diam! Kau lebih baik diam ketimbang menganggu kami!" kata Temujin memperingatkan calon lawannya.

Perempuan bernama Tenten itu langsung terdiam seketika karena takut dengan ekspresi marah dari Temujin. Lee langsung melirik tajam ke arah Temujin sedangkan Sasuke, Sumaru dan Neji melirik ke arah datangnya suara. Mereka semua berjumlah 15 orang dan masih kurang satu orang yang belum datang.

"Kau sungguh berani ya.. Mau melawan kita sendirian," kata pemuda putih yang berpasangan dengan Shion.

Neji melirik ke arah orang yang mengatakan kalimat barusan namun tak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Sai.." kata Shikamaru sedikit memperingatkan Sai.

"Jangan buat keributan!" kata Kiba.

"Apa kita akan bertarung disini?" tanya Suigetsu melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang ada di kanan dan Kiba yang ada di kirinya.

"Apa!?" Kiba terpancing emosi namun Shino menghentikan pergerakan Kiba agar tidak lebih jauh lagi.

"Boleh juga.. Bagaimana kalau kumulai sekarang?" tambah Sumaru dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Suigetsu.

"Ruangan ini terlalu kecil untukku menghajarmu, sialan!" kata Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Sumaru.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa.." kata Hokuto melindungi Sumaru dari Suigetsu.

"Wah.. wah.. Tak kusangka ada 2 perempuan selain aku disini, tapi baik laki laki maupun yang perempuan.. tetap aku yang terkuat disini," kata Shion melirik ke arah Hokuto.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Shion.. kita buktikan saja," ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa melirik ke arah Shion yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau ingin memulainya…?" tanya Shion sedikit memancing namun dengan nada yang dingin.

"Boleh saja… wanita…" kata Kimimaro bersiap mengancam Shion di depan seluruh murid dan guru.

"Maju selangkah lagi dan kupotong lehermu," kata Temujin menghalangi Kimimaro dan mengancam lehernya dengan pedang yang dibawanya.

Seluruh murid yang menonton terkejut melihatnya. Berawal dari pertikaian kecil, mereka bisa sampai mengancam satu sama lain. Sedangkan para guru sudah ada yang mulai bergerak mengambil tindakan namun dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Kurasa aku siap berperan dalam adu tusuk ini," kata Kimimaro pelan.

Temujin akhirnya sadar saat tangan Kimimaro yang mengeluarkan tulang yang tajam sudah menyentuh sedikit perutnya.

Shion, Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Jugo, Suigetsu, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sumaru dan Hokuto sudah siap mengeluarkan pancaran aura sihir mereka masing masing. Dan selangkah lagi mereka akan memulai pertarungan di atas panggung ini…

"Mereka akan bertarung!"

"Gila! Apa sungguhan!?"

"Mereka bisa menghacurkan tempat ini, lho!"

"Kenapa tak ada guru yang bertindak!?"

Dan masing masing peserta sudah mengambil gerakan langkah awal, bisa terdengar dari suara decitan sepatu yang mereka gunakan hingga tiba tiba…

"Hei, aku mau tanya…"

Kelima belas peserta terkejut ketika mereka mendengar suara di belakang mereka saat masing masing dari mereka sudah siap bertarung. Dengan cepat mereka langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mereka semua tak menyadari kehadiaran orang itu… hanya Sai dan Neji saja yang tak menoleh ke belakang karena dari awal mereka sudah sadar.

"… Apa benar ini panggungnya…?"

Mereka terkejut melihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan jubah seragam Holy Knight itu sudah ada disana. Terutama Lee yang langsung dirasuki ketakutan seketika saat harus melihat wajah itu lagi. Naruto pun menyadari sikap aneh Lee padanya dan dia paham apa alasannya lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah lainnya. Dia sadar kalau bukan hanya Neji yang sduah menyadari keberadaannya dari awal tapi juga satu orang lagi yang berdiri di sebelah Shion.

"Dia…!"

"Dia disana!"

"Sejak kapan ada orang disana!?"

'Naruto-niisan!'

Para guru tidak terkejut ketika pemuda pirang itu sudah berdiri disana. Dan pada saat para peserta terkejut karena kehadiran orang itu pada saat itu jugalah layar sihir yang ada disana secara otomatis menunjukkan susunan pertarungannya.

"Ah.. Lihat! Itu hasilnya!" kata pemuda pirang itu menunjuk layar sihir yang ada disana.

Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke-Suigetsu vs Shino-Kiba

Lee-Tenten vs Jugo-Kimimaro

Shion-Sai vs Sumaru-Hokuto

Naruto-Neji vs Shikamaru-Temujin

Seluruh murid sudah melihat hasilnya susunannya. Masing masing peserta otomatis langsung menoleh ke lawan mereka masing masing pada putaran pertama ini.

'Kami akan melawan Neji dan Naruto!' batin Shikamaru sedikit bersemangat sambil melihat ke belakang.

'Kita pasti menang mudah…' kata Shion dalam hati malas.

'Aku dan Shino akan melawan Sasuke dan Suigetsu!' batin Kiba.

Neji tak begitu terkejut dengan hasil yang keluar, ia justru semakin bersemangat terlebih Naruto juga sudah kembali dari latihannya. Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Neji lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kemana saja kau, bodoh!?" tanya Neji.

"Latihan…" jawab Naruto singkat dan pelan.

"Hei.. Sebenarnya aku tidak tidur," kata Neji.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji bingung lalu setelah dia mencoba memahami maksud Neji, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jadi, kau dengar ya?" tanya Naruto bingung harus meresponnya seperti apa.

Di tempat Tsunade melihat bersama Shizune, dari belakang Jiraiya muncul dan berdiri di sebelah Tsunade sambil memandangi Naruto yang sudah berdiri di panggung. Tsunade menoleh ke arah Jiraiya penasaran seakan penuh pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Tsunade langsung.

Jiraiya tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dan malah sibuk memandangi Naruto yang sedang mengoborl asyik dengan Neji disana.

"Bisa kukatakan, di usianya… dia benar benar mengerikan," kata Jiraiya tanpa menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade sedikit terkejut saat Jiraiya mengatakannya lalu ia menoleh pelan ke arah panggung.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Dia masih berusaha supaya semuanya tak ada yang berubah," jawab Neji sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto menanyakan itu.

"Oh… Bilang padanya…

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika dia bisa melihat Hinata berada di antara murid murid asrama Holy Knight. Hinata sedang melihatnya, tampak jelas sekali kalau Hinata mengkhawatirkannya sedangkan Naruto tak mempedulikannya.

"….Bilang padanya, maaf kalau hal itu mungkin takkan mungkin terjadi," sambung Naruto.

Neji tak begitu terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Dia paham kalau sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tak mungkin dikembalikan seperti semula lagi tapi apa harus Naruto bersikap dingin pada Hinata hanya karena dia ditolak cintanya. Jujur dalam hati, Neji menganggap Naruto sedikit menyedihkan karena sikapnya benar benar seperti anak kecil yang baru patah hati.

'Huh.. Benar benar, deh!' kata Neji sambil melihat ke arah Naruto lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Oi, kau kemana saja, pirang?" tanya Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang ada di sebelah Neji.

"Oh, kau… kau juga ikut pertarungan ini ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit malas.

"Ya, tentu saja…" jawab Kiba.

Dan tak lama setelah keramaian disana setelah pengumuman jadwal pertarungan, Kakashi menaiki panggung dan tentunya Naruto langsung menaruh perhatian ke arah guru satu itu. Kakashi sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto. Dia paham kenapa Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga seperti itu.

"Yah.. Baiklah karena semuanya sudah tahu mengenai jadwal pertarungannya, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi saja menuju Colosseum yang ada di wilayah tersembunyi?" kata Kakashi.

Dari kejauhan, Kakashi memandang ke arah Tsunade dan disana Tsunade memberikan anggukan isyarat. Para peserta sudah bersiap di tempatnya berdiri ketika Kakashi sudah diberi isyarat oleh Tsunade.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kunyatakan… event **Crown for the New Generation** dimulai!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku update juga dengan 6500 word. Nah mulai chapter depan yang kira kira 3-5 hari lagi, akan mulai masuk ke scene pertarungannya dan semoga kalian nggak akan bosan dengan scene pertarungan dengan sihir sihir yang akan keluar nanti. Maaf kalo yang ini masih belum sempurna dan semisal ada typo.

Dan oh satu lagi, aku sempet ada niatan mau bikin cerita sendiri di wattpad tapi aku gak pede. Jujur lebih nyaman nyiptain karakter sendiri tapi ya.. itu.. aku gak pede (ceritanya lagi curhat nih?) dan aku takutnya kalau aku fokus di wattpad… aku bakalan ninggalin ini fic, maka dari itu aku putusin buat nyelesaiin ini dulu lah (semoga beneran wkwkwkwk).

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	13. Pertarungan Pembuka

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#13**

 **PERTARUNGAN PEMBUKA**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke-Suigetsu vs Shino-Kiba

Lee-Tenten vs Jugo-Kimimaro

Shion-Sai vs Sumaru-Hokuto

Naruto-Neji vs Shikamaru-Temujin

Seluruh murid sudah melihat hasilnya susunannya. Masing masing peserta otomatis langsung menoleh ke lawan mereka masing masing pada putaran pertama ini.

'Kami akan melawan Neji dan Naruto!' batin Shikamaru sedikit bersemangat sambil melihat ke belakang.

'Kita pasti menang mudah…' kata Shion dalam hati malas.

'Aku dan Shino akan melawan Sasuke dan Suigetsu!' batin Kiba.

Neji tak begitu terkejut dengan hasil yang keluar, ia justru semakin bersemangat terlebih Naruto juga sudah kembali dari latihannya. Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Neji lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kemana saja kau, bodoh!?" tanya Neji.

"Latihan…" jawab Naruto singkat dan pelan.

"Hei.. Sebenarnya aku tidak tidur," kata Neji.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji bingung lalu setelah dia mencoba memahami maksud Neji, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jadi, kau dengar ya?" tanya Naruto bingung harus meresponnya seperti apa.

Di tempat Tsunade melihat bersama Shizune, dari belakang Jiraiya muncul dan berdiri di sebelah Tsunade sambil memandangi Naruto yang sudah berdiri di panggung. Tsunade menoleh ke arah Jiraiya penasaran seakan penuh pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Tsunade langsung.

Jiraiya tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dan malah sibuk memandangi Naruto yang sedang mengoborl asyik dengan Neji disana.

"Bisa kukatakan, di usianya… dia benar benar mengerikan," kata Jiraiya tanpa menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

Tsunade sedikit terkejut saat Jiraiya mengatakannya lalu ia menoleh pelan ke arah panggung.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Dia masih berusaha supaya semuanya tak ada yang berubah," jawab Neji sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto menanyakan itu.

"Oh… Bilang padanya…

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika dia bisa melihat Hinata berada di antara murid murid asrama Holy Knight. Hinata sedang melihatnya, tampak jelas sekali kalau Hinata mengkhawatirkannya sedangkan Naruto tak mempedulikannya.

"….Bilang padanya, maaf kalau hal itu mungkin takkan mungkin terjadi," sambung Naruto.

Neji tak begitu terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Dia paham kalau sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tak mungkin dikembalikan seperti semula lagi tapi apa harus Naruto bersikap dingin pada Hinata hanya karena dia ditolak cintanya. Jujur dalam hati, Neji menganggap Naruto sedikit menyedihkan karena sikapnya benar benar seperti anak kecil yang baru patah hati.

'Huh.. Benar benar, deh!' kata Neji sambil melihat ke arah Naruto lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Oi, kau kemana saja, pirang?" tanya Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang ada di sebelah Neji.

"Oh, kau… kau juga ikut pertarungan ini ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit malas.

"Ya, tentu saja…" jawab Kiba.

Dan tak lama setelah keramaian disana setelah pengumuman jadwal pertarungan, Kakashi menaiki panggung dan tentunya Naruto langsung menaruh perhatian ke arah guru satu itu. Kakashi sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto. Dia paham kenapa Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga seperti itu.

"Yah.. Baiklah karena semuanya sudah tahu mengenai jadwal pertarungannya, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi saja menuju Colosseum yang ada di wilayah tersembunyi?" kata Kakashi.

Dari kejauhan, Kakashi memandang ke arah Tsunade dan disana Tsunade memberikan anggukan isyarat. Para peserta sudah bersiap di tempatnya berdiri ketika Kakashi sudah diberi isyarat oleh Tsunade.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kunyatakan… event **Crown for the New Generation** dimulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai pengumuman barusan, seluruh murid berdiri di aula. Mereka mengerti kenapa mereka harus dibariskan tapi mereka tak mengerti kenapa ada sebuah lingkaran sihir di lantai aula yang mencakup semua orang disana. Sedangkan para peserta yang ada di atas panggung sudah diperintah oleh Kakashi untuk berdiri di lingkaran sihir masing masing yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka.

"Lingkaran sihir apa ini?" tanya Kiba melihat lingkaran sihir di bawahnya.

Para peserta segera melihat ke bawah mereka yang telah disiapkan lingkaran sihir yang ukurannya pas dengan ukuran satu orang.

"Kurasa mereka akan menggunakan sihir teleportasi untuk memindahkan kita ke Arena Colosseum," jawab Neji melihat baik baik bentuk lingkaran sihirnya.

"Tapi, bukankah sihir semacam itu untuk jumlah sebanyak ini akan menguras banyak energy sihir? Siapa yang mampu melakukannya? Bahkan Jiraiya-sama dan Tsunade-sama tak memiliki sihir sebesar itu, itu mustahil.. Jika pun salah satu dari mereka bisa melakukannya, pasti mereka akan langsung tumbang setelah menggunakannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak jika mereka menggabungkan kekuatan mereka," kata Shikamaru berpendapat.

"Yang jadi masalah adalah setahuku Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama tak memiliki sihir teleportasi semacam itu," kata Shion melihat sekitarnya.

Mereka menoleh ke arah Shion. Jarang jarang sekali gadis itu mau membuka suaranya untuk menanggapi pembicaraan orang lain.

"Dan satu lagi… Mau apa si pirang itu disana?" tanya Shion yang pandangannya sudah tertuju ke arah yang berada di tempat Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Peserta lainnya ikut menoleh ke arah dimana pandangan Shion tertuju. Mereka sedikit terkejut karena mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri di depan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Neji langsung menoleh ke sebelahnya dan ia tak menemukan siapapun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kapan dia sampai disana?" tanya Suigetsu terkejut.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. Lalu di melihat ke arah Shion dan Sai yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan mimik wajah terkejut atau semacamnya.

'Bahkan aku saja tak menyadari kalau dia menghilang dari tempatnya! Tapi mereka berdua…'

"Kurasa banyak peningkatan darinya selama seminggu ini.. Mungkin kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan siapa pemenangnya sekarang. Bukan begitu, Shion?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman palsunya.

Shion hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar ucapan Sai barusan.

"Huh.. Kau ini sedang bercanda ya? Tak perlu disimpulkan karena pasti kitalah yang menang," kata Shion kembali ke dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

Peserta yang berasal dari asrama lain menatap Shion dengan tatapan kesal.

'Lihat saja! Aku akan hancurkan kesombonganmu di pertarungan nanti!' kata Sumaru dalam hati.

Mereka menyelesaikan pembicaraan singkat mereka dan fokus pada Naruto yang berdiri di depan Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Seluruh murid memperhatikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tsunade dan Jiraiya, mereka berdua memegang punggung Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto fokus pada lingkaran sihir yang sedang ia bentuk di depannya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Kurasa Niisan sedang membuat lingkaran sihir," jawab Hinata kepada gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Siapa dia? Dia kakakmu ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya.. umm… kurasa.." jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Ooh.."

Hinata menoleh karena sedikit terkejut pasalnya gadis di sebelahnya ini mengatakannya seolah dia tidak mengenal siapa Naruto. Dan setelah ia melihat gadis itu, dia tersadar kalau sebelumnya dia tak pernah melihat gadis itu.

"Umm…" Hinata bingung harus berkata apa.

"Oh.. Perkenalkan namaku Shizuka, aku adalah murid tahun pertama dari Holy Knight yang baru bergabung kemarin," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

'Dari Holy Knight juga ya?' batin Hinata melihat seragam yang dikenakan Shizuka.

Shizuka memberi senyuman pada Hinata ketika Hinata melihat seksama pakaian atau seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Kurasa kita sama sama dari Holy Knight ya? Namamu siapa?" tanya Shizuka.

"Ah.. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" jawab Hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Shizuka menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Jadi, kakakmu adalah salah satu peserta event ini sekaligus salah satu perwakilan Holy Knight ya?" tanya Shizuka memastikan.

"Umm.. Begitulah," jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Tapi kalian tidak mirip ya..?" kata Shizuka melihat baik baik wajah Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto mencoba membandingkan wajah keduanya.

"Ah.. hahahaha.. Banyak yang bilang begitu," kata Hinata sambil tertawa garing. Dalam hati dia berucap 'Sudah pastilah, kami kan bukan saudara kandung!'

Tiba tiba ia teringat kembali saat Naruto mengatakan kalau dia bukan kakak Hinata. Dan Naruto tak pernah menganggap hubungannya dengan Hinata adalah hubungan kakak beradik sebenarnya. Hinata menunduk karena teringat hal itu

"Tunggu dulu.. tadi kau bilang 'Hyuuga'?" tanya Shizuka sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk bingung.

"Bukankah Hyuuga adalah salah satu dari 4 Klan Penguasa!? Berarti kalian ini bisa disejajarkan dengan bangsawan, kan?" kata Shizuka.

"Ahahahaha.. Yah, kurasa begitulah.." jawab Hinata dengan tawaa garing.

Tiba tiba pembicaraan mereka harus berhenti karena lingkaran sihir yang disiapkan Naruto sudah selesai. Lingkaran sihir yang mencakup ruang pijakan seluruh murid itu bersinar seketika ia mengaktifkan sihirnya begitupula dengan lingkaran sihir yang ada di masing masing peserta serta guru disana.

"WAH! Bersinar!"

"Ini lingkaran sihir ya!?"

"Apa Naruto yang menggunakannya?"

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan lingkaran sihir ini?"

Reaksi murid murid lainnya tampak tertarik sedangkan reaksi para peserta lebih condong ke arah penasaran.

"Oi, oi, oi, apa dia yang akan mengirim kita semua dengan Teleport Magic nya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Mustahil! Bahkan sihir teleportasi paling dasar saja termasuk ke dalam sihir kelas B! Bagaimana mungkin dia mempelajari sihir itu dalam waktu 4 hari sejak ia menghilang!?" tanya Sasuke sekaligus menyela pertanyaan Suigetsu barusan.

Reaksi mereka bermacam macam mulai dari Neji dan Shikamaru yang kagum lalu Kiba dan Suigetsu yang panik, Sasuke, Sumaru, Kimimaro, Juugo dan Temujin yang tidak percaya hingga yang tenang tenang saja seperti Shion, Sai dan Shino.

'Energi sihir yang luar biasa!' kata Kakashi ketika ia merasakan energy sihir yang disalurkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade pada Naruto yang langsung ia kirim pada lingkaran sihirnya.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama.. apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto sambil menyalurkan energy sihirnya.

Naruto melirik ke belakangnya, Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengangguk serius. Dari jarak yang tak cukup jauh, Kakashi memperhatikan.

"Baiklah! **Teleport Magic: Second Mark!** " kata Naruto.

Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk pengaktifan totalnya. Siswa lainnya tampak menikmati proses terjadinya sihir teleportasi pada mereka sedangkan yang lainnya ada yang ketakutan.

'Sihir teleportasi! Lambang kedua!? Mungkin masih berada di kelas B, tapi tetap saja… Sejak kapan!?' tanya Kakashi dalam hati terkejut melihat Naruto.

WUUUUSSSHHH

Dalam sekejap mereka semua berpindah tepat di depan Arena Colosseum yang dimaksud sebagai arena event ini. Di sekitaran Colosseum terdapat banyak stan yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak Akademi untuk murid murid jika mereka ingin membeli sesuatu saat pertarungan dimulai.

"Wow!"

"Sihir yang hebat!"

"Kita langsung berada di depan Colosseum!"

Sedangkan untuk peserta serta dan guru sudah tiba langsung di tempat mereka masing masing. Di sekitar tempat mereka berdiri masing masing sekarang terdapat sebuah gulungan berisikan lingkaran sihir. Gulungan sihir itu digunakan sebagai media yang memudahkan Naruto memindahkan para peserta serta guru guru langsung ke tempat mereka masing masing.

'Jadi, dia menggunakan item sihir ya? Untuk mengaktifkan sihir tersebut agar kami langsung berpindah kemari?' tanya Shion dalam hati ketika sampai di ruang tunggu asrama Pegasus Wing bersama dengan Sai, Shikamaru dan Temujin.

"Sangat cerdas.." kata Shikamaru berjongkok sambil melihat lihat isi gulungan itu.

"Kurasa memang tidak salah kalau dia bisa menjadi salah satu bakat surga seperti kita," kata Sai kepada Shion dan Shikamaru.

"Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan sambil menunggu giliran kita tiba?" tanya Shion menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kurasa sudah jelas, bukan? Kita akan menonton pertarungan mereka dan menganalisa kemampuan mereka," jawab Shikamaru bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemui Ketua Asrama dulu, kalian duluan saja! Temujin.. Kau ikut saja dengan mereka, biar aku sendirian saja.." kata Shion.

"Baik, Shion-sama!" jawab Temujin menuruti perintah Shion.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan sedangkan Sai menatap kepergian Shion menemui ketua asrama dengan tampang sedikit curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bangku para penonton yang diisi murid murid baik dari tahun pertama, kedua maupun ketiga. Mereka sudah siap menonton pertandingan pertama antara Sasuke-Suigetsu melawan Kiba-Shino. Dukungan dari kedua belah pihak juga sudah terdengar.

"Kiba dan Shino! Apa mereka hebat?" tanya Shizuka kepada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya.. Kemampuan mereka hebat, dan yang kutahu sekarang mereka baik Kiba maupun Shino sudah berada di tingkat Practioner level 1.." jawab Hinata.

"Ngomong ngomong.. pasangan yang satu lagi itu, dua duanya adalah kakakmu, kan?" tanya Shizuka tiba tiba.

Hinata mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shizuka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja siapa dari mereka yang lebih tua?" tanya Shizuka bingung.

Hinata bingung ketika mendapat pertanyaan itu. Ia melihat ke langit langit sambil berpikir. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Kurasa Neji-niisama yang lebih tua.." jawab Hinata ragu.

Shizuka ikut melihat ke langit langit setelah melihat Hinata yang mendapat jawaban ketika melihat langit langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang Tunggu Peserta Asrama Holy Knight

Disana Naruto, Neji, Kiba dan Shino sudah berkumpul membahas pertandingan pertama yang merupakan pertandingan Kibaa dan Shino. Mereka tidak tampak tegang atau semacamnya justru Kiba tampak sangat bersemangat sebelum pertarungan dimulai.

"Uwooooooo! Pertarungan pembuka!" teriak Kiba senang.

Naruto, Neji dan Shino menatap Kiba dengan mimik wajah yang aneh.

"Bisakah kau tenang? Kau menganggu konsentrasiku, Kiba!" kata Shino yang jarang jarang sekali mengeluh seperti yang terjadi barusan.

"Lebih baik kalian segera bersiap! Mungkin sebentar lagi nama kalian dipanggil," kata Neji.

Tak lama kemudian, Nagato dan Konan memasuki ruangan itu tanpa bersama Yahiko. Yahiko diharuskan duduk di tempat atau bagian yang sama dengan Tsunade dan keempat ketua asrama lainnya saat berada di Colosseum.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Nagato.

"Sangat baik!" kata Kiba bersemangat.

Nagato dan Konan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Lalu pandangan mereka beralih ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di pojokan sambil membaca sebuah buku mengenai sihir.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" tanya Konan.

Naruto melihat ke arah perempuan yang memanggilnya, alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Lumayan… tak seburuk sebelumnya,"

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" tanya Nagato memberi pertanyaan lain pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap mereka berdua malas. Dalam hatinya, dia malas menjawabnya apalagi dia baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya dan harus langsung ke tempat ini untuk bertarung. Memang dia sendiri yang ingin ikut dalam event ini, tapi setidaknya ia ingin istirahat sebelum pertarungannya dimulai dan bukan diinterogasi oleh kedua senpai nya ini.

"Melelahkan…" jawab Naruto sedikit acuh.

Nagato dan Konan semakin bingung harus menanggapi Naruto seperti apa.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Nagato-senpai, Konan-senpai.. bisakah kalian memberiku waktu untuk istirahat? Akan kujawab semua pertanyaan kalian setelah event bagian pertama pada hari ini selesai," kata Naruto menyela perkataan Nagato barusan.

Nagato dan Konan terdiam, Shino tak memedulikannya dan terus berkonsentrasi sebelum pertarungannya, Kiba dan Neji memandang heran Naruto sekarang.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kami akan pergi dulu, jika kalian butuh apa apa.. kalian bisa minta kami," ucap Konan.

"Ya, dan maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu, Naruto.." tambah Nagato.

"Ya.. Terima kasih, Nagato-senpai, Konan-senpai!" ucap Neji.

"Tidak masalah…" jawab Konan.

Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan Neji langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto sesaat setelah Konan dan Nagato keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Neji.

Naruto menoleh malas ke arah Neji. Sebenarnya tak ada yang terjadi padanya, hanya saja dia memang sedang kelelahan setelah menggunakan sihir teleportasi.

"Aku hanya kelelahan.." jawab Naruto kembali fokus kepada buku yang dibacanya.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah ada yang memanggilnya namun dia tak membalas panggilan itu dari awal sampai sekarang. Neji memaklumi jika Naruto memang sedang kelelahan. Oleh karena itu, dia berhenti menanyakan hal hal yang tak ingin di dengar Naruto dan fokus pada pertandingan.

'Kau kenapa? Kau tidak sedang dalam pengaruh salah satu dosa, kan?' tanya Kurama memastikan.

'Tidak.. Bukankah kita sudah menyegelnya kemarin setelah 3 dosa yang tersisa muncul saat latihan bersama Jiraiya-sama? Aku ini hanya kelelahan sekarang,' jawab Naruto menyangkal ucapan Kurama barusan.

'Tapi kau jadi sedikit bersikap dingin dan tak peduli sejak ditolak gadis Hyuuga itu, kan? Akui saja kalau kau masih kesal..' kata Kurama dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, dia jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Kemudian dia kembali tenang seperti semula dan memikirkan kembali apa yang di ucapkan Kurama tadi. Dia memang tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia masih sedih atau kesal sejak ditolak Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit sudah berlalu dan pertarungan pertama belum juga dimulai. Kiba dan Shino sudah menunggu panggilan mereka untuk segera pergi ke arena pertarungan di Colosseum. Neji masih duduk santai berkonsentrasi di sofanya, sedangkan Naruto masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari kursinya.

"Lama sekali!" kata Kiba mengeluh.

"Tunggu saja…" kata Neji.

"Tapi lama sekali, aku ingin cepat cepat menghajar bokong si Uchiha sombong itu!" kata Kiba.

Dan sedetik kemudian, nama Shino dan Kiba dipanggil untuk segera memasuki arena pertarungan karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Tuh.. Kau dengar?" kata Neji.

"Shino! Ayo cepat kita pergi!" kata Kiba menarik tangan Shino. Dan orang yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah ketika temannya ini menarik tangannya paksa.

Shino dan Kiba pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Neji disana. Naruto dan Neji melambaikan tangan mereka dan mengucapkan 'hati hati'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Colosseum

Kiba dan Shino memasuki arena pertarungan dimana kedua lawan mereka juga belum sampai disana sedangkan sorak sorai penonton sudah bergema keseisi Colosseum baik itu dari Holy Knight maupun dari DragonCry.

"Holy Knight!"

"DragonCry!"

Kiba terkagum kagum ketika mendapat sorakan meriah dari murid lainnya. Sedangkan Shino lebih memilih menyembunyikan dirinya atau tepatnya diam ketimbang terpesona seperti Kiba.

"Hajar mereka! Shino! Kiba!"

"Katakan pada mereka sehebat apa Holy Knight itu!"

"Kerahkan seluruh kekuatan kalian berdua!"

Kiba tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. Sedangkan di tempat Yahiko bersama ketiga ketua asrama lainnya serta Tsunade duduk, dia menghela nafas lega.

"Kalahkan mereka, Kiba! Buat si Shisui menahan malu dari juniornya!" teriak Yahiko.

Di sebelahnya, Shisui hanya bisa melirik Yahiko dengan lirikan aneh dicampur heran. Tak semua ketua asrama disana lengkap karena masih kurang satu ketua lagi yaitu ketua asrama Pegasus Wing. Untuk ketua asrama dari Martial Magic, tak usah terlalu diperhatikan karena dia tak semenonjol atau sekuat ketua asrama lainnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pasangan Holy Knight yang satu ini, Kakashi, Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraiya yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk mengawal.

"Aku tak bisa berkomentar apapun tentang mereka, karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat kemampuan mereka.." jawab Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade.

Kakashi sedikit bingung mau menjawab apa tapi dia sudah pernah melihat kemampuan Shino dan Kiba, jadi mau tak mau dia harus memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kalau menurut saya, memang sulit rasanya bila harus membandingkan mereka dengan pasangan yang satu asrama dengan mereka… Namun tetap saja mereka punya kemampuan dan kerja sama mereka berdua saya yakin lebih baik dari pasangan yang satu asrama dengan mereka.. jadi tidak baik apabila kita meremehkan mereka berdua," jawab Kakashi.

"Pasangan yang satu asrama dengan mereka… Maksudmu Naruto dan Neji, kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Suigetsu?" tanya Tsunade ketika ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk arena yang berbeda dari pintu masuk yang digunakan Kiba dan Shino barusan.

Dan ketika Sasuke-Suigetsu benar benar sudah memasuki arena pertarungan atau Colosseum, sorakan yang jauh lebih meriah dari sebelumnya bergema. Kiba dan Shino menatap lawan mereka penuh percaya diri.

"Kurasa selain dari asrama DragonCry dan Holy Knight, penonton dari asrama lainnya memang lebih menjagokan Sasuke dan Suigetsu," kata Shino melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Hei, tapi kita tidak boleh pesimis! Kita juga sudah berlatih, kan untuk menghadapi event ini bahkan jika seandainya kita menang dan nanti kita melawan Naruto-Neji!" kata Shino masih menatap lawannya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah wasit.

Mereka sudah berada di samping wasit saling menatap lawan satu sama lain. Sasuke tampak sedikit bersemangat ingin cepat cepat menghajar lawannya hari ini begitupula dengan Suigetsu. Sedangkan Kiba sudah siap dengan sebuah gulungan sihir yang ia bawa sama seperti Shino.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Aneh sekali kau menanyakan kabarku padahal belum ada satu jam sejak kita hampir beratrung di panggung aula Akademi," jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit dingin.

"Kami akan menghajar kalian berdua, anjing… serangga!" kata Suigetsu.

Kiba tersenyum bersemangat. Dia sudah mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke dan Suigetsu namun dihentikan oleh Shino.

"Sensei! Segera mulai pertarungannya agar aku bisa menghajar kedua orang ini!" kata Kiba.

"Kau tak bisa sabar sedikit ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Huh.. Baiklah pertarungan pertama antara pasangan Kiba-Shino dari asrama Holy Knight melawan Sasuke-Suigetsu dari asrama DragonCry.. dimulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat sebelumnya

Naruto dan Neji masih bersantai di dalam ruangan tunggu mereka. Di depan mereka ada sebuah layar sihir yang dapat menampilkan jalannya pertarungan di arena saat ini. Yang mereka lihat saat ini masih berupa Kiba yang sedang berlagak di depan orang banyak saat Sasuke dan Suigetsu belum memasuki arena pertarungan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto!?" tanya Neji.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji sambil memakan permen karetnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Naruto balik.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar sihir yang sudah menampilkan Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan dan mendapat banyak sambutan meriah.

"Bagaimana dengan kesempatan kemenangan Kiba dan Shino dalam pertarungan mereka melawan Sasuke dan Suigetsu?" tanya Neji.

Naruto hanya diam menatap Neji ketika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Lalu dia melihat ke arah layar sihir yang menampilkan kedua pasangan.

"Aku tidak mau bilang ini sebenarnya… tapi…" kata Naruto terputus.

Dan begitu sensei yang menjaga jalannya pertarungan memulai pertarungannya…

"Kesempatan mereka untuk menang menurutku… tak sampai 50%," sambung Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan tepat saat pertarungan telah dinyatakan dimulai…

Sasuke berlari ke arah Kiba denan kecepatan yang mengagumkan lalu menyerangnya dengan beberapa pukulan sedangkan Kiba yang menerima hanya bisa diam karena telat merespon serangan Sasuke barusan. Berbeda dengan Shino yang dapat menahan dan menyerang balik Suigetsu meski berhasil ditangkis pula berbagai pukulannya oleh Suigetsu.

"Bisa rasakan itu, bodoh!?" kata Sasuke memandang rendah pada Kiba yang terlempar barusan akibat serangannya.

"Ukhh! Kurasa kemampuanmu memang tak usah dipertanyakan lagi!" kata Kiba membenahi posisinya berdiri setelah terlempar.

"Kau boleh juga, serangga!" kata Suigetsu mengambil sedikit jarak dari Shino.

"Dan seranganmu juga tidak buruk meski tak lebih baik dari seranganku," balas Shino.

Setelah sedikit pertarungan mereka sajikan, penonton langsung bersorak.

"Uwooooo! Hajar mereka, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kiba! Bangkit!"

Kiba mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya lalu membenahi posisinya berdiri.

"Aku benar benar tak menyukai tatapanmu itu, Sasuke!" kata Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya.

Caranya menatap Kiba seperti dia meremehkan kemampuan Kiba. Seakan dia mau bilang kalau Kiba dan Shino tak bisa menghibur ataupun memberi perlawanan yang baik untuknya.

"Urgghh!"

"Kiba, hentikan! Tak ada gunanya terpancing emosi seperti itu!" kata Shino menghalangi langkah Kiba.

Di pihak lawan, Sasuke dan Suigetsu masih santai menunggu hingga Kiba dan Shino siap.

"Mereka meremehkan kita! Seharusnya mereka menyerang kita dan bukan berdiri santai disana sambil menonton perdebatan kita!" kata Kiba menunjuk Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Sasuke.. Jika kita menunggu mereka, ini tidak aka nada habisnya. Akan lebih baik kalau kita cepat cepat selesaikan pertarungan ini," kata Suigetsu yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu lawannya.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu," jawab Sasuke menoleh ke arah Suigetsu sambil memegang dagunya.

Sasuke langsung memberi sinyal berupa gerakan mata pada Suigetsu untuk segera menyerang.

" **Water Style: Water Cannon!"**

BLAAAARRR

Suigetsu langsung melancarkan sihir elemen airnya berupa meriam air yang tepat mengarah pada Shino dan Kiba yang masih berdebat.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kiba menghadap Shino.

"Dengar du-!"

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Wall…"**

WUUUUUSSSHHH

Seketika Shino mengeluarkan serangga serangganya yang ia gunakan sebagai dinding yang melindunginya serta Kiba dari sihir Suigetsu barusan.

"Shino!" kata Kiba terkejut.

"Di belakangmu, Kiba!" seru Shino.

Kiba melirik ke belakangnya yang ternyata Sasuke sudah siap disana untuk menyerangnya.

"Sial!"

"Terlambat!"

DUAAAAKKKKHH

Sasuke melancarkan tendangan dari sisi kiri Kiba hingga ia terlempar kemudian bertubrukan dengan Shino.

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Shower of Insects!"**

Shino menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluar gerombolan serangga yang terbang ke arah Sasuke.

'Serangga!?'

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!"**

BWOOOSSHHH

Sihir api Sasuke dapat memusnahkan gerombolan serangga yang datang kepadanya, namun Kiba ternyata sudah siap menyerang Sasuke saat ia disibukkan dengan serangga serangga barusan.

"Belum selesai!"

'Sialan, aku tidak akan sempat!'

"Rasakan cakarku ini!"

ZRAAAATTTT

"Ughh… Lebih sakit dari perkiraanku rupanya!" kata Sasuke dalam kondisinya menahan serangan Kiba dengan mengorbangkan tangan kanannya.

Darah keluar akibat luka cakar keluar dari tangan kanan Sasuke sedangkan Kiba mengambil jarak dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke!" teriak Suigetsu.

Sedangkan di tempat duduk penonton, mereka bersorak atas keberhasilan Shino dan Kiba melukai Sasuke.

"Uwooooo! Berhasil! Mereka berhasil melukai Sasuke!"

"Tepat!"

"Lanjutkan!"

Kiba tersenyum sombong ketika mendapat sorakan itu, memandang rendah ke arah Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kiba dan Shino berhasil!" kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Wah, mereka hebat juga!" tambah Shizuka yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, bagaimanapun mereka itu sudah dipilih oleh Holy Knight sebagai perwakilan jadi jangan anggap remeh mereka!" kata Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke mendecih ketika melihat tatapan Kiba yang sudah mulai kelihatan sombong karena berhasil melukainya.

"Hanya beruntung, anjing!" kata Sasuke berdiri setelah menerima luka barusan.

"Benarkah begitu? Bagaimana kalau sekali lagi!?" kata Kiba lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk menyerangnya dengan serangan serangan fisik.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

"Jangan sombong, sampah!" balas Sasuke menahan semua serangan Kiba sambil ikut membalas beberapa serangan.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pertarungan tangan kosong tanpa mempedulikan Suigetsu dan Shino yang masih terdiam.

"Huh.." Suigetsu hanya bisa melihat dari jauh tanpa bisa mendekati pertarungan mereka hingga ia tak sadar kalau Shino sudah mengincarnya dari tadi.

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Shower of Insects!"**

WUUUUSSSSHHH

Suigetsu yang tersadar langsung menghindari serangga serangga itu kemudian berlari ke arah Shino.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

Shino menahan beberapa pukulan dari Suigetsu, lalu membalasnya pula dengan beberapa pukulan.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

" **Water Style: Water Gun!"**

Suigetsu menembakkan belasan peluru air kepada Shino yang dapat ditahannya dengan serangga serangga yang keluar dari lngkaran sihir di tangannya.

"Apa hanya segitu?" tanya Shino meremehkan Suigetsu.

"Hah!?" Suigetsu sudah berada di atas Shino untuk melancarkan sihirnya kembali.

" **Water Style: Water Impact!"**

WUSSSSHHHHH

Suigetsu mengumpulkan sihir elemen airnya pada satu titik di tangannya hingga membentuk tangan raksasa lalu menghantamkannya pada Shino yang berdiri di bawahnya.

BUUUUMMMMMMM

Shino menerima begitu saja serangan Suigetsu barusan karena ia terlambat sadar kalau Suigetsu berada di atasnya.

"Shino!"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka! Ini pertarungan kita, anjing bodoh!"

Kiba tak bisa pergi ke arah Shino karena ditahan oleh Sasuke disana.

"Shino!"

"Sialan! Serangan yang kuat!"

"Bangun!"

Sebagian penonton mengira pasti Shino sudah habis oleh serangan barusan. Namun tak disangka bahkan oleh Suigetsu sendiri, dia melihat sebuah dinding serangga yang menyelimuti bagian atas Shino dari serangan Suigetsu barusan.

"Jangan senang dulu…" kata Shino dingin.

"Ahahahah.. Jadi, memang belum berakhir ya?" tanya Suigetsu yang masih berada di udara.

"Kiba! Gunakan pemanggilan Akamaru sekarang!" kata Shino sedikit berteriak kepada Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum mendengar sinyal dari Shino saat ia berada di tengah tengah pertarungannya melawan Sasuke sekarang.

"Pemanggilan!?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Pemanggilan ini akan merubah jalannya pertarungan, Sasuke!" kata Kiba melompat ke belakang beberapa meter hingga benar benar aman dari jangkauan serangan Sasuke.

Shino langsung terbang ke arah Kiba dengan serangga serangganya untuk melindungi Kiba yang akan melakukan sihir pemanggilan atau biasa di sebut **Summon Magic**.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Shino melirik ke belakangnya.

"Kapan saja aku siap!" kata Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah magic scroll dari saku celananya.

Suigetsu menyusul Sasuke dan berdiri di sebelahnya ikut memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Shino dan Kiba dengan pertahanan seperti itu.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah.. tapi kurasa pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk kita," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Suigetsu karena sibuk menonton apa yang dilakukan Kiba.

Kiba meletakkan magic scroll yang terbuka itu di tanah. Isinya berupa gambar lingkaran sihir yang aneh, dan tampaknya untuk Shino dan Kiba, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya.

" **Summon Magic: Magical Beast, Crimson Dog!"**

Kiba menciptakan lingkaran sihir pada scroll yang ia letakkan di tanah. Hasilnya itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang dapat membuat kagum seisi stadium pertarungan atau colosseum.

"Apa yang akan dikeluarkannya?"

"Dia menggunakan **Summon Magic** , kan?"

"Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu!"

"Hebat! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat **Summon Magic**!"

Sedangkan di tempat duduk para Ketua Asrama dan Kepala Sekolah…

"Akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya juga!" kata Yahiko bersemangat lalu melirik ke arah Shisui yang duduk santai di sebelahnya.

Shisui tidak tampak terkejut dan lebih memperhatikan sihir yang digunakan oleh Kiba. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sama sekali.

'Sialan! Dia sama sekali tidak khawatir!'

"Apa dia menggunakan **Summon Magic?** " tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraiya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa begitu.." jawabnya santai.

Seekor anjing putih keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Dia langsung melompat ke atas kepala Kiba.

"Auuggg!"

Sasuke dan Suigetsu hanya sedikit terkejut karena yang keluar hanya seekor anjing kecil yang tampak tidak berbahaya sama sekali.

"Apa hanya itu yang mau kau keluarkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah anjing putih tersebut.

Kiba terkekeh mendengarnya. Nada Sasuke barusan memang terdengar seperti meremehkan dan sebab itulah Kiba terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jangan meremehkan, Akamaru!" kata Kiba menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawahnya.

Semua terkejut ketika tiba tiba dia mengeluarkan sihir aneh dari bawah kakinya termasuk Sasuke, Suigetsu, Ketua Asrama, para guru serta Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Kiba.." kata Shino sambil sedikit menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku mengerti!"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau updatenya telat hampir dua minggu. Maklum, kuota lagi habis dan mau ke warnet juga gak sempet karena pulang sampe rumah jam lima-an terus. Dan maaf kalau gak bisa jawab review satu satu sama maaf aku juga gak bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaan karena pertanyaannya seputar cerita berikutnya. Tenang aja, semua pasti bakal ke jawab klo udah waktunya, sabar aja. Wkwkwkw

Buat chapter depan, aku gak yakin bisa update kisaran waktu 3 hari tapi aku bakal usahain lah, dan maaf kalo ada typo

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	14. Fusion Ritual

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#14**

 **FUSION RITUAL**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya:

"Kiba! Gunakan pemanggilan Akamaru sekarang!" kata Shino sedikit berteriak kepada Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum mendengar sinyal dari Shino saat ia berada di tengah tengah pertarungannya melawan Sasuke sekarang.

"Pemanggilan!?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Pemanggilan ini akan merubah jalannya pertarungan, Sasuke!" kata Kiba melompat ke belakang beberapa meter hingga benar benar aman dari jangkauan serangan Sasuke.

Shino langsung terbang ke arah Kiba dengan serangga serangganya untuk melindungi Kiba yang akan melakukan sihir pemanggilan atau biasa di sebut **Summon Magic**.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Shino melirik ke belakangnya.

"Kapan saja aku siap!" kata Kiba mengeluarkan sebuah magic scroll dari saku celananya.

Suigetsu menyusul Sasuke dan berdiri di sebelahnya ikut memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Shino dan Kiba dengan pertahanan seperti itu.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah.. tapi kurasa pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk kita," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Suigetsu karena sibuk menonton apa yang dilakukan Kiba.

Kiba meletakkan magic scroll yang terbuka itu di tanah. Isinya berupa gambar lingkaran sihir yang aneh, dan tampaknya untuk Shino dan Kiba, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya.

" **Summon Magic: Magical Beast, Crimson Dog!"**

Kiba menciptakan lingkaran sihir pada scroll yang ia letakkan di tanah. Hasilnya itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang dapat membuat kagum seisi stadium pertarungan atau colosseum.

"Apa yang akan dikeluarkannya?"

"Dia menggunakan **Summon Magic** , kan?"

"Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu!"

"Hebat! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat **Summon Magic**!"

Sedangkan di tempat duduk para Ketua Asrama dan Kepala Sekolah…

"Akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya juga!" kata Yahiko bersemangat lalu melirik ke arah Shisui yang duduk santai di sebelahnya.

Shisui tidak tampak terkejut dan lebih memperhatikan sihir yang digunakan oleh Kiba. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sama sekali.

'Sialan! Dia sama sekali tidak khawatir!'

"Apa dia menggunakan **Summon Magic?** " tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraiya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa begitu.." jawabnya santai.

Seekor anjing putih keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Dia langsung melompat ke atas kepala Kiba.

"Auuggg!"

Sasuke dan Suigetsu hanya sedikit terkejut karena yang keluar hanya seekor anjing kecil yang tampak tidak berbahaya sama sekali.

"Apa hanya itu yang mau kau keluarkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah anjing putih tersebut.

Kiba terkekeh mendengarnya. Nada Sasuke barusan memang terdengar seperti meremehkan dan sebab itulah Kiba terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jangan meremehkan, Akamaru!" kata Kiba menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawahnya.

Semua terkejut ketika tiba tiba dia mengeluarkan sihir aneh dari bawah kakinya termasuk Sasuke, Suigetsu, Ketua Asrama, para guru serta Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Kiba.." kata Shino sambil sedikit menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku mengerti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di arena pertarungan semakin menegang sejak Kiba memanggil Magical Beast miliknya. Memang memelihara Magical Beast adalah salah satu kelebihan dari klan Inuzuka, jadi bukan hal yang asing apabila Kiba juga memilikinya.

"Pemanggilannya berhasil.." kata Yahiko bernafas lega.

Shisui melirik ke arah Yahiko sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kurasa tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada jalannya pertarungan ini," kata Shisui.

Yahiko menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Shisui barusan. Ia menoleh ke arah Shisui heran.

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu?" tanya Yahiko heran.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihat dari Magical Beast yang di panggilnya? Kurasa Magical Beast lucu semacam itu tak banyak berguna untuk membantu mereka menyerang.." kata Shisui.

"Hah!?"

Shisui menoleh ke arah Yahiko malas.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan menggunakan Magical Beast itu? Mereka hanya menambah kuantitas tanpa menambah kualitas.." kata Shisui heran.

Yahiko tersenyum mendengar Shisui meremehkan Kiba.

"Memang perbedaan mereka masih besar.. bahkan mungkin tak ada gunanya memanggil Magical Beast itu untuk ikut bertarung, tapi.." kata Yahiko menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dia melirik ke arah Shisui lalu memperhatikan kembali arena pertarungannya.

"Tapi.." kata Shisui mengulang perkataan Yahiko.

"Tapi apabila mereka bersatu, bisa berguna juga, kan?" kata Yahiko menyambung kalimatnya yang barusan.

Shisui memandangi Yahiko dengan ekspresi wajah bingung lalu sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya terkejut..

"Jangan katakan… dia bermaksud…" kata Shisui terputus putus.

Shisui mencoba tenang setelah panik beberapa saat, dia tidak ingin menelan mentah mentah dan percaya terlalu mudah dengan apa yang dikatakan Yahiko.

"Kau hanya menggertak…" kata Shisui mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Entahlah.. Siapa yang tahu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masing masing peserta dari tiap tiap asrama mulai antusias dengan jalannya pertarungan setelah ini termasuk dari Pegasus Wing yang berisikan peserta peserta yang bisa dikatakan menurut sudut pandang kebanyakan murid akademi sebagai calon terkuat pemenang event ini.

"Dia punya Magical Beast? Sama seperti Shion-sama!?" kata Temujin menyaksikan pertarungan di arena melalui layar sihir yang ada di ruang tunggu asrama Pegasus Wing.

"Cukup mengejutkan juga," tambah Sai yang duduk di sofa sambil menggambar di sebuah buku yang selalu dibawanya.

Mereka berdua mungkin sedikit terkejut namun reaksi Shikamaru berbeda dengan rekannya sesama peserta dari Pegasus Wing. Dia terlihat sudah tahu kalau Kiba memiliki seekor Magical Beast.

"Klan Inuzuka sejak dulu memang sebuah klan yang dihormati karena ahli dalam menjinakkan Magical Beast dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah senjata, mereka ahli dalam sihir semacam serangan gabungan dan sejenisnya menyangkut Magical Beast," jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa itu artinya mereka yang menciptakan semua sihir mengenai penjinakkan Magical Beast?" tanya Temujin.

"Tidak, sihir semacam itu memang sudah ada sejak dulu… Mereka hanya mengembangkan sihir sihir yang ada itu hingga sesuai dengan jenis sihir klan Inuzuka itu sendiri," jawab Shikamaru.

Temujin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah layar sihir yang kini tengan memperlihatkan Kiba dan Magical Beast miliknya.

"Tapi, kurasa Magical Beast yang ia miliki tidaklah sekuat milik Shion-sama," kata Temujin pada Shikamaru.

"Kau benar, memang tak bisa disamakan dengan **Light Butterfly** milik Shion yang sudah masuk tahap usia ratusan tahun yang kurasa setara dengan ksatria sihir tingkat Spirit karena kulihat **Crimson Dog** milik Kiba baru berusia belasan tahun dan mungkin baru sebanding dengan ksatria sihir tingkat Newbie tahap akhir… tapi tetap saja merepotkan bila mereka menggunakannya dengan baik," kata Shikamaru menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Belasan tahun!? Dengan ukuran kecil itu?" tanya Temujin menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Sai juga ikut menoleh ke arah Shikamaru karena antusias sampai sampai ia melupakan hasil gambarnya.

"Eh!? Kalian tidak tahu? Perkembangan Magical Beast baru akan dewasa ketika memasuki usia 15 tahun.. Mereka akan tumbuh langsung dewasa pada usia itu, tapi tentu saja tak mungkin **Crimson Dog** milik Kiba akan dapat masuk tahap berusia ratusan tahun saat Kiba masih hidup," kata Shikamaru bosan menjawab pertanyaan orang orang di sebelahnya.

'Ya.. tentu saja mustahil Kiba bisa hidup sampai usia ratusan tahun, dia takkan pernah bisa melihat Magical Beastnya memasuki tahap ratusan tahun,' batin Sai.

"Tapi ada cara lain agar bisa seekor Magical Beast puluhan tahun secara singkat bisa masuk tahap usia ratusan tahun dalam kurun waktu sekitar 100 hari.." kata Shikamaru.

Temujin dan Sai kembali tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Dengan Pil Peningkat Jiwa 1 tahun.. Itu adalah pil yang sangat langka.." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Pil Peningkat Jiwa 1 Tahun?" tanya Temujin.

"Huh!? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya? Itu adalah pil yang bisa membuat 1 hari Magical Beast jadi seperti 1 tahun dan jangka efeknya sampai 100 hari pemakaian! Ada juga yang 10 tahun.. yang bisa membuat 1 hari serasa 10 tahun dengan jangka efek 100 hari pula tentunya… tapi tentu saja yang paling langka dari semuanya adalah yang memiliki efek 1 hari serasa 100 tahun dengan jangka 100 hari, dikatakan bahwa jumlahnya sangat terbatas di dunia.. ada juga yang bilang kalau keberadaan pila tau bahan bahannya hanyalah sebuah mitos," kata Shikamaru.

"Jadi maksudmu.. apabila Kiba menggunakan pil peningkat jiwa 1 tahun, itu artinya Magical Beast miliknya bisa memasuki tahap ratusan tahun setelah 100 hari pemakaiannya?" tanya Sai memegang dagunya membuat kesimpulan barusan.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah memberikan beberapa serangan kepada lawannya dengan bantuan Suigetsu juga namun semua serangan mereka dapat ditahan Shino seorang diri dengan bantuan serangga serangganya.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

Beberapa pukulan yang dilayangkan Sasuke dan Suigetsu mampu ditahan Shino dengan serangga serangganya yang membentuk sebuah tameng di tangan Shino.

"Bisa kau mulai sekarang? Aku sudah kesulitan menghadapi mereka berdua..!" kata Shino kewalahan menghadang Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Sebentar lagi!" kata Kiba sedang memfokuskan pikirannya dengan Magical Beast berwujud anjing yang ia namai 'Akamaru' tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kiba yang masih terfokus dengan aliran sihirnya, ia ingin menyerang Kiba namun setiap kali ia bergerak mendekatinya, Shino selalu menghentikannya dengan serangga serangganya.

'Celaka! Sihir yang akan digunakannya adalah kartu AS mereka!' batin Sasuke sedikit panik.

"Sasuke! Minggir! Akan kuganggu konsentrasi nya dengan satu seranganku ini!" teriak Suigetsu meminta Sasuke untuk mundur.

Suigetsu sudah berada cukup jauh dari Sasuke dan Shino. Tampaknya ia akan menggunakan sihir jarak jauh. Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya melihat Suigetsu yang sudah bersiap membentuk lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan takkan banyak berguna, Suigetsu!" kata Shino memberi peringatan.

"Kita lihat saja, serangga!" kata Suigetsu.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku terpaksa menggunakan **Sharingan**!" kata Sasuke pelan. Dia melompat ke belakang beberapa meter, menjaga jaraknya dengan Shino dan Kiba.

Shino sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur dan berhenti menyerangnya, sedangkan Suigetsu yang kemudian diamatinya tengah memfokuskan aliran sihirnya membentuk lingkaran sihir elemen air.

"Kiba! Percepat prosesnya!" kata Shino mulai sedikit panik.

"Sabar! Kau bisa sedikit menunggu, kan?" tanya Kiba memejamkan matanya sambil berfokus dengan aliran sihirnya.

"Mereka akan mulai menggunakan sihir tingkat atas, bahkan mungkin masuk dalam sihir kelas A!" kata Shino mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan membentuk sebuah tembok dari serangga serangganya.

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Wall of Insect, Pyramid!"**

WUUUSSSHHHHHH

Dalam sekejap keluar serangga dalam jumlah besar yang mengepung Shino dan Kiba. Serangga serangga itu membentuk sebuah piramida kecil yang melindungi Kiba dan Shino di dalamnya. Para penonton terkagum kagum dengan sihir yang digunakan Shino saat ini bahkan para Ketua Asrama hingga Tsunade dan Jiraiya menaruh sedikit rasa kagum pada kemampuannya.

"Pertahanannya terlihat cukup kuat!" kata Yahiko sedikit bersemangat.

"Kurasa pertahanannya cukup kuat untuk sekedar menahan serangan Suigetsu setelah ini," tambah Shisui membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

"Benar benar seorang Aburame yang memiliki potensi besar," kata Jiraiya.

"Kurasa dia bisa saja menjadi pemimpin klan Aburame yang berikutnya," tambah Tsunade yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Kakashi tidak begitu ingin memberikan reaksinya lewat kata kata.

Beberapa penonton tiba tiba berdiri dan bersorak saking kagumnya. Bahkan ada beberapa murid dari DragonCry yang kagum pada sihir Shino barusan.

"Wow! Ternyata mereka hebat…" kata Shizuka tidak percaya sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dan Suigetsu!" kata Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat Shizuka barusan.

"Tapi sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Kiba tadi?" tanya Shizuka penasaran sambil menunjuk ke arah arena pertarungan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dilakukannya hingga menyusahkan Shino seperti itu, tapi kurasa dia akan menggunakan sihir khusus miliknya.." jawab Hinata juga penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam pelindung berbentuk piramida yang terbuat dari serangga serangga Shino, Kiba masih memejamkan mata dan memfokuskan aliran sihirnya sedangkan Shino menahan lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya agar tidak musnah begitu saja.

"Cepatlah, Kiba.." kata Shino tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Sebentar lagi…" jawab Kiba.

Di ruang tunggu para peserta Martial Magic, Lee dan ketiga rekannya yaitu Tenten, Sumaru dan Hokuto menonton pertandingan nya dengan serius. Tak satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tak kusangka tim yang kuanggap remeh dari Holy Knight bahkan bisa memberi tekanan pada Sasuke dan Suigetsu.." kata Sumaru.

"Ketimbang menyesali hal itu, lebih baik kau fokus pada pertandinganmu nanti.." kata Lee melirik ke arah Sumaru yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Katakan itu apabila luka yang kau dapat itu sudah sembuh," kata Sumaru menatap tajam ke arah Lee.

Hokuto dan Tenten menoleh ke arah Lee terkejut. Lee hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Sumaru barusan. Sebelumnya ia tidak mengatakan kalau dia sedang terluka.

"Tenang saja.. Luka di tubuhku ini tidak akan banyak berpengaruh pada kemenangan kita," kata Lee yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi mengambil minuman di meja.

'Tidak kusangka luka setelah menggunakan **8 Gate** akan separah ini,' batin Lee setelah meneguk minumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di ruangan Holy Knight

Naruto dan Neji sedikit terkejut melihat Shino dan Kiba yang dapat memberi tekanan pada Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Tentunya mereka juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kiba. Mereka tak menyangka kalau dia memiliki seekor **Magical Beast.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang hasil pertarungan ini setelah kejadian barusan?" tanya Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Entahlah, tak kusangka Kiba memiliki seekor Magical Beast dan tak kusangka juga kalau Shino memiliki kemampuan sehebat itu," kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji.

Dia kembali sibuk dengan buku yang dibawanya. Neji kembali memperhatikan layar sihirnya yang menampilkan piramida serangga yang dibuat Shino.

"Kurasa jalan pertarungannya akan sedikit berubah," kata Neji.

Naruto tak membalas perkataan Neji dan masih sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, bukan?" tanya Neji melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto masih tak menjawabnya. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menutup bukunya cepat, lalu menaruh bukunya di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Jika yang kupikirkan ini sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, itu artinya mereka memang berniat melakukan itu…" kata Naruto terputus.

"Dan… apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Neji.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah layar sihir di depannya, melihat serius ke arah piramida serangga yang ada disana.

" **Fusion Ritual: Magical Beast Warrior** …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu sudah siap dengan lingkaran sihir yang ukurannya lebih besar dari lingkaran sihir kebanyakan sedangkan Sasuke belum mau mengaktifkan **Sharingan** miliknya dan malah menunggu sihir yang akan dikeluarkan Suigetsu.

"Apa bisa kau percepat sedikit?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Suigetsu.

"Sebentar lagi.."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengaktifkannya sekarang juga melihat Suigetsu yang tampaknya tak cukup bisa ia andalkan.

" **Hidden Magic of Uchiha: Sharingan!** "

SRIIIINNGG

Dia mengaktifkan Sharingan sempurnanya, melihat aliran sihir milik Shino dan Kiba yang berada di balik piramida serangga itu. Dia memperhatikan baik baik tubuh Kiba dan **Magical Beast** yang ada di atas kepalanya. Dia sadar kalau aliran sihir Kiba dan **Magical Beast** itu mulai bercampur jadi satu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya!?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu karena teralihkan perhatiannya pada aliran sihir Kiba dan **Magical Beast** yang dibawanya. Lalu ia menyadari satu hal, wajahnya langsung berubah jadi panik.

"Suigetsu! Gunakan sihirmu sekarang!" kata Sasuke memerintah Suigetsu.

"Uhh.. Baiklah!"

" **Water Style: Water Dragon!"**

GROOOOOWWWWLLL WUUSSSSHHH

Suigetsu menciptakan sebuah naga air dari lingkaran sihirnya. Itu adalah sihir **Water Dragon** yang masuk dalam sihir kelas A. Seluruh penonton terpukau dengan sihir Suigetsu sekarang, mereka yakin dengan sihir ini bahkan pelindung milik Shino saja bisa dihancurkan.

"Naga air!"

"Dia hebat!"

"Bukankah itu sihir kelas A!?"

"Apa dia benar benar penyihir dari tahun pertama!?"

Tsunade, Jiraiya bahkan Ketua Asrama saja langsung berdiri terkejut menyaksikan sihir yang digunakan Suigetsu barusan pasalnya sihir tersebut adalah sihir kelas A yang sangat berbahaya.

"Menggunakan **Water Dragon**!?" tanya Kakashi yang juga turut terkejut.

"Dia akan menghancurkan pelindungnya!" kata Yahiko bangkit dari termpat duduknya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, mungkin sihir Suigetsu akan membunuh mereka berdua," kata Shisui.

BLAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH

Sihir itu menghantam pelindung yang diciptakan Shino dan menghancurkannya. Seluruh penonton terpukau dibuatnya, sedangkan Sasuke belum bisa tenang karena tak bisa melihat apa lawannya masih berdiri atau tidak akibat hempasan air dari sihir Suigetsu barusan.

"Mereka pasti sudah pingsan sekarang!" kata Suigetsu menyombongkan dirinya.

'Apa berhasil!?'

Dan dibalik asap yang mulai menghilang menunjukkan dua sosok yang masih berdiri setelah serangga serangga itu menghilang. Sasuke yang masih memasang **Sharingan** miliknya terkejut ketika melihat aliran sihir milik Kiba. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun saat ini aliran sihir Kiba dan **Magical Beast** itu telah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa yang barusan dilakukannya…?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Mereka masih bisa bertahan!?" tambah Suigetsu yang tidak kalah terkejut.

Sosok Shino masih sama seperti sebelumnya hanya saja kini dia basah oleh air sedangkan sosok yang ada di sebelahnya jadi sedikit berubah. Penampilannya sekarang jadi terlihat lebih ganas. Taring, cakar, mata merah, ekor putih dan sebuah tato berbentuk lambing lambing aneh di tangan serta di pipinya. Ia mengejutkan seisi stadium atau colosseum bahkan mereka, orang orang yang memiliki pengaruh di Akademi seperti Kepala Sekolah sekaligus Kaisar/Ratu Sihir (Tsunade), Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ketua Asrama bahkan para peserta termasuk Naruto.

"Apa itu!?"

"Dimana **Magical Beast** yang bersamanya tadi?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa dia Kiba?"

Para penonton terkejut dan tak dapat berkata kata setelah melihat transformasi Kiba sekarang. Hinata dan Shizuka sama halnya dengan penonton lainnya yang terkejut.

"Wujud apa itu, Hinata?" tanya Shizuka tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata karena saking terpukau dan terkejutnya oleh wujud Kiba sekarang.

"E-Entahlah…" jawab Hinata masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Shizuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Fusion Ritual: Magical Beast Warrior…"**

" **CRIMSON DOG WARRIOR!"**

WUUUUSSSSHHH

Energi Kiba bahkan membuat sedikit hempasan angina ke seisi stadium atau colosseum.

"Apa apaan wujudmu itu, anjing…?" kata Suigetsu menatap Kiba dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Kiba menoleh ke arah Suigetsu dingin. "Dengan wujud ini, setidaknya kami merubah keadaan dari awalnya kami yang dianggap tidak akan menang melawan kalian menjadi kalian yang dianggap tak bisa menang melawan kami.." kata Kiba dengan mata merahnya.

 **Sharingan** milik Sasuke benar benar menganalisa kekuatan Kiba sekarang. Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati kekuatan Kiba sekarang berada sampai di tingkatan mana.

"Apa apaan dengan tingkatanmu sekarang ini?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya ketika sadar saat melihat kekuatan Kiba lewat **Sharingan** miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab Suigetsu bukan karena tidak mau tapi karena perhatiannya masih terpaku pada kekuatan Kiba.

"Kekuatannya setara dengan seorang Spirit level 5!" kata Sasuke masih sulit mempercayainya.

Seluruh penonton bersorak mendukung Kiba dan Shino ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan seberapa besar kekuatan Kiba sekarang. Bahkan Shisui saja tak bisa berkata apa apa sedangkan Yahiko hanya diam saja, entah ia terkejut atau apa.

"UWOOOOOOO!"

"Kiba! Shino!

"Kalahkan mereka berdua!"

"MAJUUUU!"

Dalam sekejap Kiba menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan sudah berada di depan Sasuke dan Suigetsu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sasuke dan Suigetsu terkejut tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sedangkan Shino hanya berdiri di tempatnya memulihkan tenaganya.

" **Crimson Dog Warrior: Crimson Claw!"**

ZRAAAAATTTT

Hampir saja Sasuke dan Suigetsu terluka parah akibat serangan Kiba. Untung saja cakar Kiba barusan hanya merobek sedikit baju Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Apabila mereka sedikit saja terlambat menghindar, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah mendapat luka parah.

"Suigetsu!"

"Aku mengerti!"

" **Water Style: Water Gun!"**

CUS CUS CUS CUS

Dia mengeluarkan peluru air yang dapat dihindari Kiba dengan mudah. Tubuh Kiba seakan menghilang saat ia menghindari peluru peluru air itu. Bahkan **Sharingan** milik Sasuke saja sulit untuk mengikuti gerakan Kiba sekarang.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

BWOOOOOOSSSSHHHH

Bola api yang disemburkan Sasuke mengarah tepat pada Kiba yang sudah mundur beberapa meter dari Sasuke.

"Kiba!" teriak Shino.

Sasuke melihat baik baik apakah serangannya berdampak atau tidak pada Kiba.

BWOOOOOSSSHHHH

Benar benar tak diduga, Kiba membelah bola api itu melewati dirinya tanpa menghentikannya.

"Apa!?" Sasuke terkejut begitu pula dengan para penonton yang kembali bersorak.

Shisui bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pasalnya Kiba masih seorang ksatria sihir tahun pertama dan saat ini dengan **Magical Beast Warrior,** dia dapat mengimbangi rata rata murid tahun ketiga atau tahun kedua akhir.

" **Water Style: Water Cannon!"**

BLAAAAAASSSHHH

Kiba hanya berlari lalu melompati Meriam air yang dikeluarkan oleh Suigetsu. Dia menyerang Suigetsu dengan pukulan tangan kanannya hingga terlempar meski sudah ditahan dengan kedua tangan Suigetsu.

"Ukhh!" rintih Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu!" teriak Sasuke.

'Sial, kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya kalau tidak bekerja sama!'

" **Crimson Dog Warrior: Crimson Dog's Roar!** "

AUUUUUGGGGGGG

Suaranya menghasilkan gelombang ultrasonic yang dapat menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke dan Suigetsu sementara bahkan suaranya pun mampu terdengar ke seisi stadium hingga membuat mereka harus menutup telinganya.

'Sial.. Aku tidak bisa bergerak!' batin Sasuke.

Saat ini adalah saat yang benar benar berbahaya bagi Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Mereka tak bisa bergerak selama beberapa detik.

" **Crimson Dog Warrior:… Fang Over Fang!"**

Di depannya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan diameter seukuran dengan tinggi badannya.

WUUUUUUUURRRRR

Kiba berputar putar membentuk sebuah gelombang topan yang mengarah tepat pada Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

'Teknik macam apa itu!?' tanya Suigetsu dalam hati.

'Celaka!'

Seluruh penonton bersorak. Sakura dan Karin hanya bisa melihatnya ketakutan sedangkan rekannya sesame peserta dari DragonCry yaitu Kimimaro dan Juugo yang ada di ruang peserta menontonnya terkejut dan panik.

"Bersiaplah, Sasuke… Suigetsu!" kata Kiba disela sela teknik yang digunakannya yang menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

'Tidak!" kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke seketika melepaskan diri dari efek sihir suara Kiba tadi dengan menggunakan **Sharingan** miliknya.

" **Special Magic of Sharingan: Analyzed!"**

SRIIIIINNNGGGG

Dia menganalisa serangan Kiba di detik detik terakhirnya saat akan menerima serangan Kiba, dan dengan kecepatan yang entah ia dapatkan darimana, dia menarik tubuh Suigetsu ikut bersamanya dan menghindari serangan Kiba yang hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dengan kecepatan tinggi itu.

BLAAAAAARRRRR

Kiba menghantam dinding arena pertandingan atau dinding colosseum/stadium. Seluruh penonton bahkan Shino terkejut melihat pergerakan Sasuke barusan. Suigetsu sendiri juga terkejut ketika sadar ia sudah diselamatkan oleh Sasuke. Dan tampaknya Sasuke kelelahan setelah menghindari serangan Kiba barusan.

"Kiba!" teriak Shino.

"Dia berhasil menghindari serangan berkecepatan tinggi seperti itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia benar benar adiknya Itachi…" kata Shisui membanggakan Sasuke.

"Dia menghindarinya!"

"Apa yang barusan itu!? Aku tidak bisa melihat gerakannya!"

Seluruh penonton terpukau dengan aksi Sasuke barusan yang berhasil menghindari serangan Kiba dan membawa serta Suigetsu bersamanya.

'Bagaimana dengan Kiba? Apa waktunya sudah habis?' tanya Shino dalam hati.

Kiba bangkit setelah menghantam dinding yang sudah diperkuat dengan sihir tersebut. Dia masih dalam wujud **Magical Beast Warrior** nya. Dan itu tak melegakan bagi para pendukung DragonCry serta Shisui yang menontonnya.

"Kau kira bisa mengalahkan kami semudah itu, hah!?" kata Sasuke pada Kiba.

Kiba tak menjawabnya, tampaknya Kiba juga sudah kelelahan karena menggunakan mode **Magical Beast Warrior** miliknya.

"Aku yakin kau hanya bisa menggunakan mode itu dalam waktu terbatas.. Dan yang kuyakini, waktu penggunaan mode milikmu itu tak selama waktu penggunaan milik Shion! Karena sudah jelas kemampuan kalian berbeda jauh.. Mungkin kau hanya bisa menahannya sekitar 5-10 menit saja dalam pertandingan ini," kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

Kiba dan Shino tak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke pada saat itu juga. Tak lama kemudian Kiba melompat tinggi dan jatuh berdiri tepat di samping Shino.

"Tapi setidaknya dengan waktu yang terbatas itu, kami bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua.." kata Shino.

"Apa kalian yakin sisa waktunya cukup untuk kalian berdua melawan kami?" tanya Sasuke.

Di masing masing ruang tunggu para peserta…

Naruto dan Neji sempat dikejutkan oleh mode Kiba yang sekarang ini namun ekspresi mereka mulai kembali seperti biasa setelah menyadari satu hal.. yaitu hal yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"Apa mereka punya cukup waktu?" tanya Neji pada Naruto yang diajaknya bicara.

"Itu tergantung dari perlawanan Sasuke dan Suigetsu…" jawab Naruto kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya setelah menonton perubahan Kiba.

"Tapi jika kemampuan Sasuke dan Suigetsu hanya sampai disini saja, kurasa kejadian yang sama seperti tadi bisa saja terulang dan kali ini tak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau Sasuke dan Suigetsu bisa selamat lagi dari serangan Kiba," kata Neji.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan… Itu adalah spesial sihir dari **Sharingan** yang digunakannya sama seperti **Byakugan** milikmu yang juga memilik spesial sihirnya sendiri," jawab Naruto tak setuju dengan Neji.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya Shino bisa membantu Kiba menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke dan Suigetsu," kata Neji kembali berpendapat.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, Shino pasti mendapat luka parah setelah menerima **Water Dragon** dan menciptakan sihir pelindung semacam itu," balas Naruto kembali bertentangan dengan Neji.

Neji tak dapat membalas lagi ucapan Naruto. Dia benar, Kiba dan Shino memang memiliki kesempatan menang dengan sisa waktu yang Kiba miliki dalam penggunaan wujud tersebut tapi kesempatan menang mereka masih tak sebesar sejak awal pengaktifan wujud Kiba itu.

"Dan kurasa… Sasuke masih belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya…" kata Naruto pelan. Terdengar sedikit nada yang menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya ia ingin kalau Shino dan Kiba yang menang namun ia hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiba dan Shino kembali melancarkan serangan serangan mereka dan tak membuang buang waktu. Kali ini keadaan berbalik, Sasuke hanya bisa menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan padanya begitu juga dengan Suigetsu.

" **Crimson Dog Warrior: Crimson Claw!"**

Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan serangan Kiba. Ia lebih memilih menghindarinya ketimbang menahan atau menangkisnya karena ia sadar kalau saat ini fisiknya kalah kuat dengan fisik dari wujud Kiba sekarang.

"Kau hanya bisa menghindarinya, kan!? Tak lama lagi, kau pasti akan menerima serangan seranganku!" kata Kiba mengejek Sasuke di sela sela serangannya pada Sasuke.

"Itu menurutmu! Aku masih belum mengeluarkan segalanya!" kata Sasuke mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

Suigetsu menoleh ke belakang melihat Sasuke yang sedang memfokuskan aliran sihirnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tiba tiba seperti tersadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan rekan satu timnya itu.

"Sasuke!" kata Suigetsu memanggilnya.

"Tenang saja… Aku hanya akan menggunakannya beberapa menit hingga wujud anjing itu kembali seperti semula.." jawab Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan aliran sihirnya.

Kiba heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke begitu pula dengan Shino yang masih sibuk dengan pertarungannya melawan Suigetsu.

" **Thunder Style: Blue Heaven, Lightning Armor!"**

Dalam sekejap ia dialiri kilatan kilatan petir dan tubuhnya di selimuti semacam armor yang tercipta dari petir. Energi dari armor tersebut sungguh besar dan meluap luap. Menyebabkan seluruh penonton terkejut dibuatnya bahkan teman temannya yang ada di DragonCry.

Di ruangan peserta DragonCry

"Tidak! Sasuke akan menggunakan sihir itu, Juugo!" kata Kimimaro sedikit panik.

"Apa tidak apa apa bila menggunakan sihirnya itu di awal awal event?" tanya Juugo sedikit khawatir.

Kimimaro memegang dagunya paham dengan situasi Sasuke dan Suigetsu saat ini. Mereka tengah terdesak dan apabila kondisi ini terus berlanjut mereka akan kalah sebelum wujud perubahan Kiba berakhir.

'Yang jadi masalahnya adalah.. dia akan menerima dampak luka yang besar setelah menggunakan sihir tersebut. Oleh karena itu, dia berniat menggunakannya hanya saat ia bisa sampai di final besok..' batin Kimimaro.

"Sasuke pasti sudah memikirkannya baik baik.. Dan ini sudah jadi keputusannya menggunakannya di awal event ini berjalan," kata Juugo mencoba menenangkan Kimimaro.

"Tapi musuh bisa saja menganalisa pertandingan ini dan mencari titik kelemahan sihir Sasuke," jawab Kimimaro.

Juugo menoleh ke arah Kimimaro lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar sihir.

"Tapi apa kau yakin mereka bisa menemukan titik kelemahan sihir Sasuke itu yang bahkan kita selama dua hari terakhir tak bisa menemukan titik kelemahannya?" tanya Juugo.

Kimimaro menatap Juugo. Dia rasa benar juga apa yang dikatakan Juugo, namun tetap saja lawan mereka yang lain ada yang memiliki daya analisa yang hebat seperti…

Ruangan peserta asrama Pegasus Wing…

"Sasuke menggunakan sihir semacam itu, ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memakan kacang.

Temujin masih sibuk memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan sedangkan Sai sibuk menggambar di bukunya.

"Apa jalannya pertarungan akan berubah lagi?" tanya Temujin menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa sekarang dia bisa mengimbangi Kiba," jawab Shikamaru.

Temujin seperti tidak paham akan sesuatu, dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pertandingan. "Tapi kenapa tidak sedari tadi dia menggunakan sihir khususnya itu?" tanya Temujin tanpa menoleh.

"Itu pasti karena dia tadi sedang memikirkan baik baik, apa dia akan menggunakan sihir tersebut atau tidak… Sudah jelas bahwa sihirnya pasti akan memberi dampak besar setelah pertarungan sama seperti wujud Kiba sekarang dan lagi musuhnya yang lain mungkin bisa menemukan kelemahan sihirnya itu. Oleh karena itu, aku yakin sebelumnya mereka berencana menggunakan sihir itu di pertandingan final besok. Itu pun seandainya mereka bisa sampai ke final…" jawab Shikamaru sambil memakan kacangnya.

Analisanya sungguh luar bisa. Semua sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan ia bisa menebaknya dengan tepat.

'Jadi, begitu?' batin Temujin.

Sampai saat ini disana masih ada satu orang yang belum kembali dan hilang entah kemana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan satu satunya perwakilan perempuan dari Pegasus Wing.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke pusat arena pertarungan tepatnya di tempat duduk Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan keempat Ketua Asrama.

"Apa kau yang mengajarinya elemen petir, Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kakashi memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ya… Dia yang meminta padaku sebenarnya, mana mungkin kutolak, Jiraiya-sama.." jawab Kakashi.

Yahiko menatapnya tidak percaya sedangkan Shisui hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ekspresi rivalnya dari asrama lain tersebut.

"Sihir macam apa yang kau gunakan Sasuke?" tanya Shino disela sela pertarungannya dengan Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya dan fokus pada sihir yang digunakannya sekarang. Kekuatannya terus meningkat hingga menyentuh tingkatan dimana Kiba sekarang berada.

"Sekarang.. Kurasa aku setingkat denganmu, Kiba!" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Kiba berlari ke arah Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa disadarinya saat ia sedang berlari ke arah Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

"Kiba!" teriak Shino.

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" kata Suigetsu menyerang Shino dengan beberapa pukulan yang dapat ditahan oleh Shino

"Eh!?" Kiba terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya.

Sasuke memukul ulu hati Kiba hingga ia terlempar sejauh beberapa meter.

"Mungkin memang fisik dari wujudmu masih lebih kuat dari mode armor listrikku tapi dari segi kecepatan, milikku masih jauh lebih hebat," kata Sasuke setelah berhasil memukul mundur Kiba beberapa meter.

"UWOOOOO!

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hajar dia!"

Kiba terkejut ketika mendapati pukulan Sasuke sangat terasa, mungkin ini disebabkan oleh kecepatan pukulannya yang memberikan dampak yang lebih besar padanya. Bahkan para penonton dari Holy Knight kehilangan harapan mereka seketika saat melihat serangan Sasuke barusan yang telak mengenai Kiba.

"Dia mengandalkan kecepatan untuk menambah kekuatan pukulannya…" kata Shino melihat ke arah Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu pada mereka!" kata Suigetsu menyerang Shino.

Shino menghindari beberapa serangan Suigetsu. Tampaknya mereka berdua, Suigetsu dan Shino yang dimaksud, sudah kehabisan energy sihir dan hanya bisa menggunakan serangan serangan fisik biasa untuk bertarung.

"Sejak kapan kau menguasai elemen petir!?" tanya Kiba kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan beberapa pukulan.

" **Crimson Dog Warrior: Fang Over Fang!"**

BLAAAAAAAARRRRR

Lagi lagi serangan yang sama dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan mudah. Kecepatan Sasuke saat ini bahkan tak dapat diimbangi oleh Kiba dalam wujud **Crimson Dog Warrior**.

" **Thunder Style: Thunder Spear!"**

BLAAAASSSSHHH

Sasuke melemparkan sebuah tombak petir yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya lalu melemparkannya pada Kiba yang baru saja menabrak dinding lagi.

CRAAAASSSHHH

Dan alhasil Kiba tertusuk tombak petir itu di bagian bahu kanannya.

"Kiba!" teriak Shino.

"Kiba!" tambah Hinata yang ada di tempat duduk penonton.

"Sialan! Jangan mau kalah, Kiba!" lanjut Yahiko menyemangati.

Kiba masih bangkit dengan sisa waktu yang dimilikinya karena tampaknya Sasuke juga tak bisa lama lama dalam mode armor petir tersebut. Dia sesegera mungkin memanfaatkan sisa waktu yang ada untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Shino dapat melihat Kiba bangkit dan tidak menyerah meski mereka sudah sampai di saat saat terakhir pertarungan.

"Rasakan ini!" kata Suigetsu memberi pukulan pada Shino.

Shino dapat menghindarinya dengan baik dan membalasnya dengan tendangan yang dapat ditahan oleh Suigetsu dengan satu tangan.

"Apa itu serangan terbaikmu?" tanya Suigetsu.

Shino kembali menyerang Suigetsu dengan berbagai variasi serangan pukulan dan tendangan namun semuanya berhasil ditahan oleh Suigetsu dengan mudah.

"Semuanya bisa kutahan dengan mudah, serangga!" teriak Suigetsu memukul Shino hingga terdorong beberapa meter.

"Ukhh.." rintih Shino.

Suigetsu sudah melihat ke arah Kiba yang benar benar kelelahan. Ia melihat kemenagan sudah berada di tangannya dan Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya temanmu itu sudah tak bisa menggunakannya lama lama ya?" tanya Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Shino.

Dan ketika ia sadar, Shino sudah berada di depannya mengepalkan tangannya.

BUAAAAKKKKHHH

Suigetsu terdorong sejauh dua meter namun ia masih berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Beraninya kau!"

Suigetsu membalasnya dengan variasi serangan bertubi tubi yang hanya bisa diterima oleh Shino tanpa dapat menangkis satu serangan sedikit pun.

BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH

Shino benar benar sudah dalam keadaan babak belur akibat serangan Suigetsu.

"Sudahlah! Hentikan saja! Kami yang menang!" kata Suigetsu lelah menghajar Shino.

"Kita lihat saja!" jawab Shino dingin.

ZWIIIIIIRRRR

Di belakang Suigetsu tanpa disadarinya, Shino sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir. Dan keluarlah serangga serangga Shino yang siap menyerang Suigetsu kapan saja. Suigetsu tak dapat lari lagi ketika serangga serangga itu benar benar hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa inci darinya.

'Sial! Dia masih punya energy sihir yang tersisa, ya!?' batin Suigetsu terkejut ketika membalikkan badannya.

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame:** **Shower of Insects!"**

Gerombolan serangga itu langsung menyerang Suigetsu hingga ia mendapat luka luka gores dari serangan gerombolan serangga tadi.

"Uaaaaakkkhhh!" rintih Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu!" panggil Sasuke.

Shino mengangkat tangannya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap Sasuke yang jauh beberapa meter di depannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Suigetsu yang sudah tumbang dan dirinya yang sudah babak belur, dia memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir.

"Kami pasti menang!" teriak Shino tiba tiba.

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Prison of Insects!"**

WUUUSSSSSHHHH

"Apa!?" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat segerombolan serangga lagi dengan jumlah besar yang mengepungnya membentuk sebuah kurungan besar.

Semua penonton terkejut dibuatnya, tak disangka ternyata Shino masih memilik sisa energy yang dapat digunakannya untuk menahan Sasuke selama beberapa detik. Sedangkan di sudut lain, Kiba sudah berancang ancang dengan sihirnya.

"Bagus!" seru Yahiko.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Shisui terkejut.

"Dia masih bisa menggunakan sihir semacam itu!?" tambah Kakashi.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya memang terkejut tapi mereka enggan memberikan pendapatnya pada serangan Shino barusan.

"Dia!"

"Dia menahannya!"

"Sekarang, Kiba!"

Penonton mulai bersorak kembali di saat yang sama. Hinata dan Shizuka yang tadinya kehilangan harapan kembali terkejut ketika melihat kegigihan Shino.

Di saat yang sama di masing masing ruangan peserta menunggu…

"Mustahil!" kata Shikamaru terkejut melihat usaha Shino yang sampai saat terakhir setelah mengalahkan Suigetsu dengan satu serangan sihir yang sangat efektif.

"Dia masih memilik energy sihir sebanyak itu setelah menggunakan sihir piramida tadi!?" tambah Temujin tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya bahkan dia tak memiliki energy sihir yang tersisa untuk mengeluarkan sihir kelas D tapi… sihir yang dikeluarkannya ini…" kata Shikamaru terputus.

Sedangkan di ruang tunggu Martial Magic pada saat yang sama…

"Apa!? Apa yang dilakukannya!?" tanya Sumaru terkejut ketika melihat aksi Shino barusan.

"Dia benar benar memaksakan dirinya hingga akhir pertarungan! Apa dia sudah gila? Bahkan jika dia lolos pun dan menang, aku yakin dia takkan sanggup bertahan lama di pertarungan berikutnya!" tambah Hokuto.

Sedangkan pandangan Lee berbeda dengan dua orang tersebut. Ia justru melihat Shino dan Kiba dengan tatapan kagum. Hingga akhir pun, Kiba dan Shino masih memperjuangkan kemenangannya.

"Mereka benar benar hebat!" kata Lee kagum.

Lalu di ruang tunggu asrama Holy Knight

Bahkan Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan perbuatan Shino. Dia benar benar memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan sihir semacam itu untuk mengurung Sasuke. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perjuangan Kiba dan Shino hingga akhir.

"Lihatlah perjuangan mereka berdua!" kata Neji sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Uhh… Darimana ia dapatkan energy sihir itu!?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya.

Neji melirik ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto menunjukkan betapa tidak percayanya dia menyaksikan Shino yang masih memiliki sisa energy sebesar itu untuk mengurung Sasuke.

'Kiba… Berikan serangan terakhirmu, sisanya kuserahkan padamu..' kata Shino dalam hati disusul tumbangnya dirinya.

"Sialan kau, serangga!" kata Sasuke yang tak bisa apa apa di dalam kurungan itu. Bahkan dia sudah mencoba menghancurkan kurungan itu namun tak musnah juga. Dia ingin menggunakan sihir kelas B atau A namun dia pasti juga akan terkena dampak sihirnya sendiri jika dilihat seberapa besar kurungan tersebut.

"Pengorbananmu tidak akan kusia siakan, Shino.. Dengan begini dia takkan bisa lari dari **Fang Over Fang** milikku," kata Kiba dengan mata merahnya.

"MAJUUUU!"

"Kiba!"

"Tuntaskan!"

"Sasuke! Jangan kalah!"

"Bertahan!"

Pendukung dari kedua belah pihak sudah bersorak saat Kiba benar benar akan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya pada Sasuke yang berada dalam kurungan serangga milik Shino.

"Serangan terakhir…"

" **Crimson Dog Warrior: Fang Over Fang!"**

Sekali lagi muncul lingkaran sihir berdiameter sama dengan tinggi badan Kiba. Dia berputar putar melewati lingkaran sihir itu dan membentuk gelombang topan yang menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Shisui.

"Tuntaskan, Kiba!" teriak Yahiko.

"Dia benar benar akan mengalahkannnya!?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke!" kata Juugo dari ruangan peserta menonton pertandingannya.

"Kiba!" teriak Hinata dan Shizuka.

Serangan itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter dan Sasuke sudah tak bisa apa apa, hanya bisa menerima serangan Kiba.

BLAAAARRRRRR

Kurungan yang dibuat Shino hancur seketika dan Sasuke terlempar jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Asap besar keluar menutupi seluruh arena pertandingan. Tak ada yang bisa melihat ke dalamnya dan tak ada yang tahu hasil akhir pertandingan ini kecuali para petarung sendiri.

"Siapa pemenangnya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Entahlah.. Asapnya terlalu tebal.

"Siapa pemenangnya!?"

"Kiba! Sasuke!"

Para penonton sudah berteriak menunggu hilangnya kepulan asap yang menyelimuti arena pertandingan.

WUUUUSSSSSHHH

Dan saat asapnya benar benar hilang, semua penonton terkejut melihat Kiba yang sudah jatuh pingsan dengan wujudnya semula sedangkan Sasuke menatap dinding arena hingga masuk ke dalamnya. Dia mendapat luka besar di bagian perut, bahkan bajunya robek akibat serangan Kiba barusan.

"Siapa pemenangnya?" tanya salah satu penonton menghentikan keheningan.

Dan tampaknya wasit juga bingung menentukan siapa pemenang pertandingan ini…

"Bagaimana ini, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa kita nyatakan seri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tunggu, Kakashi-sensei.." kata Shisui menghentikan pembicaraan Tsunade dan Kakashi.

Yahiko melihat ke arena pertandingan dan Shisui sudah menunjuk Sasuke yang tiba tiba saja sedikit bergerak.

"Ukkhh…" Sasuke berdiri keluar sebagai pemenang dengan kondisi mungkin sudah tak sadarkan diri namun raganya masih memaksakan diri untuk bergerak dan berdiri di arena.

"UWOOOOOOOO!"

"Sasuke!"

Seluruh penonton terkejut melihat Sasuke yang terluka sangat parah masih berdiri walaupun mungkin kesadarannya sudah hilang.

Para peserta juga terkejut melihat Sasuke masih berdiri setelah menerima serangan Kiba barusan…

"Luar biasa.." kata Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini.." tambah Sumaru.

"Kiba…" kata Neji sendu.

"Sasuke menang…" kata Naruto pelan.

TBC

.

.

.

Aku udah update dengan 6000 word. Lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan kuharap kalian puas.. klo ada typo bilang ya, karena aku nggak sempet ngecek.. keburu ngantuk wkwkwkwk… Dan maaf klo semisal, semisal lho klo alurnya kerasa kecepetan atau gimana, maklum pulang tadi langsung bikin. Bahkan aku gak sempet nonton anime di laptopku yang harus kuselesain.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	15. Ketua Asrama Pegasus Wing

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#15**

 **KETUA ASRAMA PEGASUS WING**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya:

"Serangan terakhir…"

" **Crimson Dog Warrior: Fang Over Fang!"**

Sekali lagi muncul lingkaran sihir berdiameter sama dengan tinggi badan Kiba. Dia berputar putar melewati lingkaran sihir itu dan membentuk gelombang topan yang menuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Shisui.

"Tuntaskan, Kiba!" teriak Yahiko.

"Dia benar benar akan mengalahkannnya!?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke!" kata Juugo dari ruangan peserta menonton pertandingannya.

"Kiba!" teriak Hinata dan Shizuka.

Serangan itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter dan Sasuke sudah tak bisa apa apa, hanya bisa menerima serangan Kiba.

BLAAAARRRRRR

Kurungan yang dibuat Shino hancur seketika dan Sasuke terlempar jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Asap besar keluar menutupi seluruh arena pertandingan. Tak ada yang bisa melihat ke dalamnya dan tak ada yang tahu hasil akhir pertandingan ini kecuali para petarung sendiri.

"Siapa pemenangnya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Entahlah.. Asapnya terlalu tebal.

"Siapa pemenangnya!?"

"Kiba! Sasuke!"

Para penonton sudah berteriak menunggu hilangnya kepulan asap yang menyelimuti arena pertandingan.

WUUUUSSSSSHHH

Dan saat asapnya benar benar hilang, semua penonton terkejut melihat Kiba yang sudah jatuh pingsan dengan wujudnya semula sedangkan Sasuke menatap dinding arena hingga masuk ke dalamnya. Dia mendapat luka besar di bagian perut, bahkan bajunya robek akibat serangan Kiba barusan.

"Siapa pemenangnya?" tanya salah satu penonton menghentikan keheningan.

Dan tampaknya wasit juga bingung menentukan siapa pemenang pertandingan ini…

"Bagaimana ini, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa kita nyatakan seri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tunggu, Kakashi-sensei.." kata Shisui menghentikan pembicaraan Tsunade dan Kakashi.

Yahiko melihat ke arena pertandingan dan Shisui sudah menunjuk Sasuke yang tiba tiba saja sedikit bergerak.

"Ukkhh…" Sasuke berdiri keluar sebagai pemenang dengan kondisi mungkin sudah tak sadarkan diri namun raganya masih memaksakan diri untuk bergerak dan berdiri di arena.

"UWOOOOOOOO!"

"Sasuke!"

Seluruh penonton terkejut melihat Sasuke yang terluka sangat parah masih berdiri walaupun mungkin kesadarannya sudah hilang.

Para peserta juga terkejut melihat Sasuke masih berdiri setelah menerima serangan Kiba barusan…

"Luar biasa.." kata Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini.." tambah Sumaru.

"Kiba…" kata Neji sendu.

"Sasuke menang…" kata Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat bawa mereka ke ruang perawatan!" kata Shizune seraya memerintah para perawat untuk membawa Kiba dan Shino menuju ke ruang perawatan untuk menerima pemulihan.

Sama halnya dengan Shino dan Kiba, Sasuke dan Suigetsu juga turut serta menerima perawatan karena luka yang mereka dapat juga sama besarnya dengan lawan yang sudah mereka kalahkan.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai pink yang berlari di lorong wilayah ruang perawatan menyusul Sasuke yang tengah di bawa menuju salah satu kamar disana.

"Apakah kau berasal dari asrama yang sama dengannya?" tanya Shizune yang berjalan di belakang para perawat yang membawa keempat peserta.

Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Shizune. Di belakangnya, Karin berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Itachi dan Izumi hanya berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Karin seraya menggeser paksa Sakura dari samping Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Karin!?" kata Sakura menaikkan satu nada lebih tinggi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar sendiri memperebutkan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri sedangkan kakaknya, Itachi… melihat kondisi Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Shizune-sensei, apa dia masih bisa mengikuti pertandingan berikutnya?" tanya Itachi melihat keadaan Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Shizune.

"Dia bisa mengikuti pertandingan berikutnya setelah menerima pemulihan dengan sihir yang akan kugunakan, tapi akan sangat sulit baginya untuk bertahan di pertandingan berikutnya.. apalagi jika dilihat dari lukanya.. dia mungkin harus istirahat penuh hari ini agar bisa pulih total." kata Shizune.

Itachi mengangguk paham. Satu pertandingan adalah saat semifinal nanti sedangkan pertandingan final akan dilaksanakan besok.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Itachi?" tanya Izumi, gadis seumurannya yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita awasi pertandingan Juugo dan Kimimaro.. Aku punya rencana seandainya mereka menang melawan Lee dan Tenten," kata Itachi dengan mata seriusnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Kanon dan Nagato bersama dengan Hinata serta Shizuka datang untuk menjenguk keadaan Kiba dan Shino. Mereka berpapasan dengan Itachi dan Izumi yang berdiri disana, sedangkan Hinata dan Shizuka menghampiri Kiba dan Shino yang pingsan. Kemudian mereka tersadar kalau ada dua gadis lain yang sedang bertengkar disana, siapa lagi jika bukan Karin dan Sakura.

"Hinata, apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Shizuka sedikit berbisik.

"T-Tidak, memangnya kenapa? Bukannya mereka dari asrama DragonCry?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Mereka benar benar menganggu," kata Shizuka.

Sakura dan Karin tersadar ketika mereka berdua asyik bertengkar, ada orang yang sedang membicarakan mereka. Sakura dulu yang pertama kali menyadarinya lalu di susul oleh Karin yang ikut menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Shizuka.

"Siapa kalian berdua?" tanya Sakura datar.

Hinata dan Shizuka terkejut ketika Sakura mengajak bicara.

"N-Namaku Hinata, aku kesini hanya untuk melihat keadaan Kiba dan Shino," jawab Hinata membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Namaku Shizuka.." tambah Shizuka tanpa membungkukkan badannya seperti Hinata.

Sakura menghormati Hinata tapi tampaknya dia sedikit tidak senang dengan sikap Shizuka yang sedikit dingin padanya.

"Namaku Sakura.. dan gadis merah ini bernama Karin. Kalian juga bisa memanggilnya si tomat busuk," jawab Sakura sambil ikut memperkenalkan gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan Itachi, Izumi, Nagato dan Konan tampak sudah akrab karena mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak di tahun pertama.

"Itachi, apa kabar?" sapa Nagato kepada Itachi.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" jawab Itachi.

"Cukup baik.."

Meskipun mereka adalah saingan antar asrama namun mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itachi, Izumi?" tanya Konan berbisik dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Wajah Izumi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Konan barusan jadi memerah seketika. Sedangkan Konan malah jadi semakin ingin menggoda Izumi setelah melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-Aku.. I-Itachi.." jawabnya terbata bata.

Konan memberi tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan, dia seakan paham dengan situasi Izumi sekarang.

"Umm.. Aku paham..." jawab Konan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Izumi justru semakin bingung harus menanggapi Konan seperti apa. "Jadi, belum ada perkembangan sama sekali ya?"

Wajah Izumi semakin memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Memangnya sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Yahiko!?" balas Izumi juga dengan sedikit bisikan.

Konan membuka matanya tersadar, wajahnya perlahan lahan mulai memerah.

Dan disaat mereka berdua asyik bertengkar, Nagato dan Itachi sedang berbicara mengenai turnamen tahun ini.

"Tak kusangka kalau pasangan lapis dua dari Holy Knight saja mampu membuat Sasuke kewalahan.. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana dengan duo Hyuuga itu," kata Itachi.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut.. tapi aku sendiri juga terkejut kalau Kiba dan Shino bisa membuat adikmu yang jenius itu jadi seperti itu, lho.." kata Nagato dengan sedikit tawa garing.

"Jangan terlalu melebih lebihkannya, Nagato.. Dia itu masih butuh banyak latihan," jawab Itachi menoleh ke belakang melihat Sasuke yang tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di ruangan para peserta saat ini.

Holy Knight, setelah Kiba dan Shino kalah pada putaran pertama justru membuat Naruto dan Neji semakin bersemangat untuk memenangkan event ini. Giliran mereka untuk bertarung pada putaran pertama masih lama. Mereka masih harus menunggu hingga dua pertarungan lagi.

"Dari segi kekuatan, seharusnya Kiba bisa menyaingi Sasuke.. tapi nampaknya keberuntungan berpihak pada Sasuke," kata Neji membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Neji melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih asyik membaca bukunya tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau seharusnya memuji Kiba.. Dia hari ini beraksi hebat sekali," kata Neji menatap langit langit.

Neji teringat ketika tadi Kiba mengejutkannya dengan menggunakan **Fusion Ritual.** Dia menggunakan sihir tersebut hingga mampu menaikkan tingkatan kekuatannya sejauh itu. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa bagi murid murid se angkatan, meskipun ada juga yang memilikinya seperti Shion.

"Sasuke juga memiliki kemampuan yang dia sembunyikan sama halnya dengan Kiba.. Mereka berdua terpaksa mengeluarkan kekuatannya pada putaran pertama," kata Naruto.

"Dan siapapun yang jadi pemenangnya, pasti akan mendapat kerugian karena di pertandingan selanjutnya, ada kemungkinan kalau lawannya telah menemukan kelemahan dari kemampuan tersembunyi nya itu.." jawab Neji.

"Yah, itulah yang kupikirkan.. Meskipun Shino dan Kiba kalah, paling tidak mereka sudah berhasil menunjukkan kepada kita sihir tersembunyi milik Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Neji paham maksud Naruto. Itu artinya perjuangan Shino dan Kiba tidak sia sia, karena mereka telah memberi sesuatu yang berharga untuk dianalisa. Neji kembali menatap langit langit saat suasana di ruangan itu hening.

"Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya paling mengejutkanmu di antara keempat orang tadi, Naruto?" tanya Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membalik halaman bukunya ketika Neji menanyakannya. Lalu ia terdiam sesaat, mengingat ulang pertarungan yang ia tonton barusan.

"Jika kau tanya aku… Mungkin aku paling terkejut dengan Shino.." jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Pegasus Wing

Shikamaru, Sai, dan Temujin sedari tadi masih terkagum dengan Shino dan Kiba yang tak terduga ternyata mampu memberi perlawanan yang berat pada Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Saat ini mereka masih menunggu pertarungan berikutnya antara Kimimaro-Juugo dari DragonCry melawan Lee-Tenten dari Martial Magic serta menunggu kedatangan Shion.

"Tak kusangka, Sasuke akan memenangkan pertarungannya setelah berhasil bertahan dari serangan Kiba terakhir tadi.." kata Shikamaru.

"Aku sendiri juga terkejut saat dia masih bisa berdiri," tambah Sai sambil melanjutkan aktivitas menggambarnya.

"Padahal aku yakin kalau serangan yang dilancarkan Kiba sangatlah kuat," kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah layar sihir yang kini tengah menunjukkan arena dengan penonton yang sudah tak sabar dengan pertarungan berikutnya.

"Kira kira apa yang membuat Sasuke masih bisa bertahan dari serangan Kiba?" tanya Sai yang tiba tiba penasaran dengan hal itu.

Shikamaru menatap ke langit langit sambil membuat tubuhnya santai dengan bersandar di sofa. "Kurasa mungkin karena kemauan kuatnya yang tidak mau kalah.."

Sai memandang Shikamaru cukup lama untuk memahami apa maksudnya. "Kemauan kuat ya?"

Temujin yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan mulai tertarik masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Bukankah ini bagus?" tanya Temujin tiba tiba.

"Bagus apanya? si Sasuke itu punya kemauan, tekad serta kekuatan yang sama besarnya.. Dia akan jadi salah satu halangan terbesar kita selain Naruto dan Neji," jawab Shikamaru melirik ke arah Temujin.

"Tapi, bukankah kita juga sudah melihat kemampuannya yang ia sembunyikan?" tanya Temujin duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Memang benar, tapi tetap saja akan sulit untuk menemukan kelemahan dari kekuatannya barusan," kata Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru benar.. pasti butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kelemahannya," kata Sai setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru.

Kemudian suasana kembali tenang lagi setelah tak ada yang meneruskan pembicaraan barusan.

"Pertandingan kedua akan dimulai, tapi dimana Shion?" tanya Sai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya.. Kemana saja dia dari tadi? Apa dia sempat melihat pertarungan tadi?" tambah Shikamaru menanyakan Shion sambil menoleh ke arah Temujin.

"Tenang saja, Shion-sama pasti akan segera kembali," jawab Temujin.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang masuk diikuti oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Shion!" kata Shikamaru terkejut.

"Shion-sama!" tambah Temujin.

Di belakangnya sudah berdiri Taruho dan dua orang perempuan tak dikenal. Tampaknya mereka bukan dari murid tahun pertama. Shikamaru dan Sai langsung berdiri terkejut sambil mengambil kuda kuda menyerang sesaat setelah kedua perempuan itu berdiri di belakang Shion

"Siapa?" tanya Sai dingin.

"Ada urusan apa kalian berdua!?"

"Tenanglah.. Biar kupernalkan kalian pada Ketua Asrama dan Wakil Ketua Asrama Pegasus Wing," kata Shion.

"Ketua Asrama dan Wakilnya?"

Dan dua perempuan itu keluar dari balik bayangan menampakkan wajah mereka yang cantik.

"Beliau adalah ketua Sara.. dan yang ini adalah wakil ketua Koyuki," ucap Shion memperkenalkan kedua perempuan yang berdiri di depannya.

Shikamaru dan Sai terdiam saat melihat kedua perempuan cantik itu berdiri di depannya. Mereka berdua bagaikan dewi saat menunjukkan wajah mereka. Rambut merah sang ketua benar benar memukau Shikamaru dan Sai. Sedangkan Temujin hanya memberi hormat kepada sang ketua dan pada Shion.

"Selamat pagi, Shikamaru… Sai…" sapa Sara yang berdiri di depan Shion sambil tersenyum.

Di sebelahnya, Koyuki juga ikut memberikan senyuman pada Shikamaru, Sai dan Temujin.

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak selesainya pertarungan antara Sasuke-Suigetsu melawan Shino-Kiba dan belum ada panggilan kepada peserta berikutnya sedangkan para penonton semakin ribut agar pertandingan berikutnya cepat cepat dimulai.

"Woi, kenapa lama sekali!?"

"Bisa cepat sedikit!?"

"Kita sudah bosan menunggu!?"

Di tempat Tsunade dan Jiraiya serta Ketua Asrama menonton pertandingan.

"Ada masalah apa, Kakashi? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Tsunade yang juga sudah menunggu pertandingan berikutnya sama halnya dengan Jiraiya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada masalah apa apa, Tsunade-sama.. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan memanggil peserta pada pertandingan berikutnya.." kata Kakashi.

"Dan ngomong ngomong.. Kemana perginya Sara? Bukannya seharusnya ia sudah duduk disini bersama dengan Ketua Asrama yang lain?" tanya Tsunade setelah mengamati keempat kursi Ketua Asrama.

Kakashi juga baru menyadarinya kalau ada satu kursi lagi di antara para Ketua Asrama yang masih kosong.

"Yahiko, Shisui.. Apa kalian melihat kemana perginya Ketua Asrama Pegasus Wing?" tanya Kakashi kepada kedua orang yang masih sibuk berdebat itu.

Mereka menoleh ke arah Kakashi bingung, lalu mereka menggelengkan kepalanya tanda mereka tidak tahu kemana sang ketua asrama dari Pegasus Wing itu.

"Benar juga, kemana perginya Sara dari tadi?" tanya Yahiko.

"Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya.. Jarang jarang sekali dia datang terlambat sepertimu, Yahiko," kata Shisui diselingi mengejek Yahiko.

"Apa kau bilang!?" kata Yahiko yang terpancing emosinya.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan kedua ketua asrama itu yang tak mencerminkan seorang ketua ataupun orang dewasa.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" kata Kakashi.

Tak berselang lama, Sara tiba tiba datang ketika mereka tengah membicarakan kemana dia pergi.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade-sama…" sapa Sara kepada Tsunade yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sara.. Kemana saja kau dari tadi?" tanya Tsunade tampak perhatian kepada Sara.

"Saya ada urusan dengan salah satu murid di asrama, Tsunade-sama…" jawab Sara.

Yahiko dan Shisui hanya menatap Sara dengan pandangan malas. Sejak dulu memang mereka sudah mengenal kalau Sara adalah murid kesayangan Tsunade. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya di Akademi kecuali murid murid tahun pertama yang baru saja masuk.

"Kalau begitu.. duduklah, sebentar lagi pertarungan berikutnya akan dimulai," kata Tsunade memerintahkan Sara untuk duduk. Dari nadanya bicara bukan seperti memerintah tapi malah seperti mempersilahkan.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama.." jawab Sara segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di sebelah Yahiko.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi timmu, Sara?" tanya Jiraiya membuka pembicaraan karena bosan menunggu pertandingan berikutnya dimulai.

"Kondisi mereka semua baik, Jiraiya-sama.. Dan aku juga optimis kalau asrama Pegasus Wing lah yang akan memenangkan event tahun ini," jawab Sara dengan senyuman manisnya.

Yahiko dan Shisui langsung saling mendekat melirik Sara dengan lirikan yang tak bisa di artikan. Kedua orang ini memang sudah memendam rasa tidak suka kepada Sara karena dia dianggap sebagai Ketua Asrama terbaik di antara mereka.

Dan tak lama kemudian nama kedua tim dipanggil untuk segera menuju ke arena pertarungan.

"Akhirnya dimulai juga…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee dan Tenten sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk besar menuju ke arena pertarungan. Mereka berdua tampak yakin namun tetap ada terbesit di hatinya, perasaan gelisah jika dilihat dari kondisi mereka dengan kondisi lawannnya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Lee?" tanya Tenten melihat Lee yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di sampingnya.

"Aku baik baik saja.. tak usah khawatirkan tentang lukaku ini," jawab Lee mencoba membuat Tenten tidak khawatir.

"Kau yakin bisa bertarung dengan luka di tubuhmu setelah menggunakan **8 Gate**?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa apa…" jawab Lee.

Tenten teringat kata kata Guy-sensei mengenai dampak yang didapatkan orang yang sehabis menggunakan jurus itu. Bagi Guy, mungkin dampaknya tidak akan memakan jangka waktu sampai beberapa hari tapi bagi Lee yang baru saja mempelajarinya pasti akan mendapat dampak yang besar.

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan Guy-sensei padamu saat pertama kali kau mempelajarinya?" tanya Tenten.

Lee kemudian teringat gurunya itu, guru yang telah mengajarinya teknik tersebut. Teknik yang dikatakan mampu membuat seseorang menjadi seorang ksatria besar yang hebat di dunia bahkan tanpa sihir sekalipun.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Guy-sensei mengenai lukaku ini, Tenten.." kata Lee memohon kepada Tenten yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau akan menggunakan **8 Gate** lagi?" tanya Tenten.

"Dengar, Tenten.. Hanya kau, Sumaru dan Hokuto yang kuberitahu mengenai insiden malam itu serta luka yang kudapat. Aku ingin kau tak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku ingin kau bersikap seperti tak ada yang terjadi atau itu artinya anggap insiden pada malam itu tak pernah terjadi," kata Lee berjalan pelan di depan Tenten menuju arena pertarungan.

Tenten hanya bisa menatap Lee dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku takkan banyak menggunakan sihir, karena satu satunya sihir yang benar benar kukuasai hanya **Acceleration Magic**.. Jadi sisanya aku minta tolong padamu untuk melindungiku," kata Lee melirik ke belakang ke arah Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menyusul Lee dengan wajah penuh semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kedua tim sudah memasuki arena pertarungan. Kimimaro dan Juugo juga tampak percaya diri apalagi setelah Sasuke dan Suigetsu berhasil memenangkan pertandingan mereka di putaran pertama. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan resmi pertama mereka di Akademi.

"UWOOOOO! DragonCry!"

"Juugo! Kimimaro!"

Bisa dilihat sekilas kalau kebanyakan murid mendukung Juugo dan Kimimaro bahkan sebagian Martial Magic sendiri yang merupakan asrama dimana Lee dan Tenten tinggal malah mendukung Juugo dan Kimimaro. Wajar saja apabila tak banyak yang menjagokan Martial Magic karena beberapa tahun belakangan ini mereka memang selalu berada di peringkat terbawah di antara 4 Asrama di Akademi ini.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya sensei yang merupakan wasit di pertandingan ini.

Kedua belah pihak tampaknya sudah siap untuk saling adu serangan dan pertahanan. Mereka saling mengangguk ketika ditanya oleh sensei yang menjadi wasit tersebut.

"Baiklah… Pertandingan dimulai!"

Kimimaro langsung menyerang dari sisi kanan Lee menggunakan beberapa tulang yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Memang tangannya sempat mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir sebelum tulang tulangnya keluar dari kulitnya tapi tetap saja sihir miliknya tak terlihat seperti sihir pada umumnya.

"Apa itu!?" tanya Yahiko kepada Shisui yang duduk bangga di sebelahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. Itu adalah sihir khusus milik Kimimaro, yang ia beri nama **Death Bones** …" kata Shisui.

Yahiko kembali menoleh ke arah arena pertarungan setelah mendengar suara tebasan.

ZRAAAAATTTT

Kimimaro menebas Lee dengan tulang yang ia keluarkan dari punggungnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lee.

Juugo yang ada di belakang Kimimaro tak diam saja dan ikut membantu Kimimaro yang berhasil melancarkan serangan pertama.

"Lee!" teriak Tenten.

" **Curse Seal Magic: Jet Fist!"**

Muncul sebuah tangan monster yang sebenarnya adalah tangan kanan Juugo yang ia rubah hingga membentuk seperti tangan monster. Di siku tangan monster tersebut muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menciptakan tenaga jet yang memberi dorongan pada pukulan Juugo.

" **Acceleration Magic!"**

WUSSSSHHHHH

Lee menambah kecepatannya bukan untuk menghindari serangan Juugo tapi justru menghantamnya dengan pukulan miliknya yang ia percepat dengan **Acceleration Magic**.

"Jangan bodoh, Lee!" kata Tenten.

Di saat yang sama, saat Naruto dan Neji tengah menonton pertandingan…

"Dasar bodoh! Yang kau lakukan itu namanya bunuh diri! Kau kira bisa menerima pukulan itu dengan pukulanmu!?" kata Naruto ketika melihat pertarungan Lee.

Seketika dia teringat saat insiden malam itu ketika dia dan Neji dengan susah payah harus melawan Lee yang seorang diri.

"Dia tidak sama saat melawan kita pada waktu itu! Dia terlihat lebih gegabah!" tambah Neji ikut berkomentar.

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan cara bertarung Lee yang sekarang ini.

"Dia takkan bisa menang jika dia dikuasai hasrat bertarung tanpa akal seperti ini!" kata Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan cara bertarung yang Lee tunjukkan sekarang.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan dimana kedua tinju saling berbenturan…

BUMMMMMMMM

Tinju mereka berdua berhantaman menimbulkan sedikit getaran di arena pertarungan. Juugo tampak tak kewalahan menggunakan tinjunya sedangkan Lee tampak sangat kesulitan menahan tinju yang dilepaskan Juugo.

"Ukhh.." rintih Lee.

"Lee!" panggil Tenten.

"Kau yakin masih bisa…?" tanya Juugo menambah tenaga jet yang ada di siku lengan monsternya itu.

BLAAAAARRRRR

Tenaga yang dilepaskan Juugo sungguh besar dan mengagumkan. Hasilnya ia mampu melemparkan Lee sejauh belasan meter dengan mudahnya. Para penonton bersorak senang dengan serangan kombinasi antara Kimimaro dan Juugo.

"Juugo!"

"Kimimaro!"

Tenten melihat ke belakang. Disana Lee sudah tergeletak namun ia masih berusaha bangkit dengan tenaganya dan luka yang diterimanya.

"Lee!" panggil Tenten berlari ke arah Lee.

"Mau kemana kau, wanita?" tanya Kimimaro yang sudah berada di hadapan Tenten dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya dan tangannya membentuk pistol.

"Uhhh…"

Lee mencoba bangkit namun Juugo sudah berlari lagi ke arahnya.

"Benar benar tak kenal ampun…" kata Lee mencoba berdiri dengan benar.

Lee langsung melepaskan **Acceleration Magic** miliknya lagi dan berlari ke arah Kimimaro meninggalkan Juugo yang sudah sampai di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

" **Hidden Magic: Death Bones, White Bullets!"**

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Kimimaro menembakkan peluru yang terbuat dari tulangnya berkali kali. Semua peluru itu keluar dari telunjuknya dengan lingkaran sihir tentunya.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu!?" tanya Lee berhasil menghindari semua peluru yang dilepaskan Kimimaro dari jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu.." kata Kimimaro mengeluarkan tulang tulang tajam dari kedua sikunya.

Tepat saat Lee melompat untuk menendang Kimimaro, Kimimaro sudah siap dengan kedua tulang yang keluar di sikunya untuk menahan tendangan Lee.

DUAAAAAKKKKHHH

Kimimaro terdorong beberapa meter dan hasilnya Lee berhasil menyelematkan Tenten dari ancaman Kimimaro.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Tenten?" tanya Lee memastikan keadaan rekannya.

" **Curse Seal Magic: Jet Fist!"**

"Menyingkir!" kata Lee langsung melompat bersamaan dengan Tenten yang juga melompat menghindari serangan Juugo.

Tenten segera menapaki tanah setelah melompat menghindari serangan Juugo.

" **Magical Weapon Summon: Rain of Knife!"**

WUUUUSSSSHHHHH

Muncul ratusan pisau di angkasa yang siap menghujani arena pertarungan. Dia sebenarnya bahkan tak sadar kalau serangannya sendiri bisa berdampak baginya serta Lee. Dia mengejutkan seluruh penonton yang hadir disana bahkan sampai Ketua Asrama dibuatnya terkejut.

"Dia menggunakan sihir pemanggilan senjata! Untuk melakukan serangan brutal semacam ini?" tanya Yahiko melihat ke langit.

"Gadis itu gila.. seandainya di bawah sana ada banyak orang biasa, aku yakin dia sudah jadi pembunuh massal sekarang," kata Shisui yang juga ikut melihat ke langit.

"Boleh juga.." komentar Sara.

Sedangkan para penonton yang sempat terkejut sekarang bersorak melihat kemampuan Tenten.

"Uwooooo!"

"Gadis itu benar benar petarung gila!"

"Tak kusangka di Martial Magic ada juga gadis seperti itu!"

Dan bagi Kimimaro dan Juugo, mereka sudah menatap ke langit yang telah disiapkan ratusan pisau yang akan jatuh ke tanah. Mereka menoleh ke satu sama lain dan memberi sebuah kode lewat anggukan kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tenten!?" tanya Lee.

"Mengalahkan mereka.." jawab Tenten polos.

"Apa!? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau ini juga akan berimbas pada kita?" tanya Lee terkejut.

Terlihat lawan mereka sudah bersiap dengan sihir yang mereka ciptakan masing masing untuk pertahanan.

" **Hidden Magic: Death Bones, Prison!"**

" **Curse Seal Magic: Living Wall Defensive!"**

Kimimaro menciptakan kurungan yang mengurung dirinya namun juga melindungi dari serangan yang akan menghujaninya. Sedangkan Juugo menggunakan sihirnya kembali mengubah tangannya jadi lebih besar, cukup besar untuk melindungi tubuhnya bagian atas.

WUUUUSSSSSHHH

TRAP TRAP TRAP TRAP

Lee dan Tenten segera menghindari pisau pisau yang jatuh ke arah mereka sedangkan lawannya hanya berdiri di tempatnya menahan pisau pisau itu dengan sihir pertahanan milik mereka.

"Mereka ternyata bodoh.."

"Untuk apa mereka menggunakan serangan yang juga merugikan diri mereka sendiri?"

Para penonton yang tadinya terkagum kagum akan serangan Tenten seketika berubah jadi menghinanya.

"Akan kuhalau semua yang tersisa!"

" **Konoha Martial Art's: Konoha Leaf Hurricane!"**

WUSSSSSSHHHHH

Dia menciptakan angin puyuh lewat tendangannya barusan dan hasilnya semua pisau yang datang ke arahnya terbelokkan ke arah lain.

"Terima kasih, Lee.." kata Tenten.

"Terima kasihnya nanti saja, masih ada yang harus kita lawan disini," jawab Lee melihat kedua musuhnya sudah membuka pertahanan mereka dan kembali siap menyerang habis habisan.

Tampaknya Juugo dulu yang akan memulai serangannya kepada Lee sedangkan Kimimaro masih mempersiapkan sihir yang akan digunakannya setelah ini.

Di tempat duduk Tsunade dan para ketua asrama, mereka masih terkagum kagum dengan sihir unik yang dimiliki oleh Kimimaro dan Juugo.

"Sihir apa itu, Shisui?" tanya Tsunade penasaran. Tampak pria disebelahnya juga penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan Tsunade barusan.

"Itu adalah sihir tersembunyi yang hanya mereka saja miliki, Tsunade-sama.. Saya juga tidak tahu darimana mereka bisa mendapat sihir semacam itu," jawab Shisui.

Tsunade kembali memperhatikan arena pertarungan dimana pertarungan masih berjalan dengan sengit.

"Kurasa sihir mereka adalah sihir jenis baru.." kata Jiraiya sambil memegang dagunya.

Sara pun ikut memperhatikan kedua orang yang berasal dari DragonCry itu…

'Mereka kuat.. Sihir mereka juga tak biasa.. Mereka bisa menjadi ancaman bagi Shion,' batin Sara melihat Kimimaro dan Juugo sebagai ancaman bagi kemenangan Shion.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang sihir yang mereka gunakan?" tanya Tsunade kepada Shisui.

"Saya tak begitu yakin dengan jawaban saya, Tsunade-sama.. tapi yang jelas sihir itu dengan mereka sebagai penggunanya tampak sangat cocok. Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan adalah mereka berdua sangatlah kuat dengan sihir itu," kata Shisui melihat Juugo dan Kimimaro dengan pandangan antusias.

"Lee!" Panggil Tenten.

Di belakang Lee, Kimimaro sudah bersiap lagi menyerang Lee dengan pedang pedangnya yang ia ciptakan dari tulang tulangnya. Dan di depannya, Juugo sudah bersiap dengan tangan monster miliknya.

" **Curse Seal Magic: Jet Fist!"**

BLAAAARRRRR

Lee berhasil menghindari ke udara sedangkan pukulan Juugo barusan justru menghancurkan permukaan arena pertandingan.

" **Magical Weapon Summon: Magical Knife Formation…"**

Tenten mengerahkan pisau pisau sihirnya membentuk areal lingkar yang mana Kimimaro dan Juugo berada di dalam area lingkar tersebut.

"Apa yang digunakannya itu!?"

"Dia membentuk lingkaran sihir!"

Para penonton juga terkejut melihat Tenten yang menciptakan lingkaran sihir dengan pisau sihirnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Ini sihir!" kata Juugo sadar saat cahaya di bawahnya keluar sangat terang.

Lee sudah bersiap berdiri di samping Tenten melihat sihir yang akan Tenten gunakan.

" **Shockwave!"**

BZZZZT BZZZZT DUAAAARRRR

Aliran listrik yang datang dari lingkaran sihir di bawah itu langsung menyengat tubuh Juugo dan Kimimaro. Mereka seakan tidak bisa bergerak setelah menerima sengatan listrik barusan.

"Ukhh.." rintih Kimimaro.

"Giliranku!" kata Lee memulai dengan kuda kuda.

Kimimaro yang masih sanggup bergerak mencoba membentuk lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya sedangkan Juugo yang tak bisa bergerak sekarang hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan berikutnya.

" **Konoha Martial Art's: Demolishing Whirl Kick!"**

Lee melompat ke arah Juugo dengan tendangan berputarnya.

DUAAAAAKKKKHHH

Kimimaro menahan tendangan Lee dengan tangan kanannya untuk melindungi Juugo di belakangnya. Sasaran Lee yang sebenarnya yaitu Juugo kini telah berhasil menggerakkan tangannya atau lolos dari efek serangan Tenten barusan.

"Tamat riwayatmu!" kata Juugo berputar melewati Kimimaro di depannya.

Kepalan tangannya sudah siap menghantam tubuh Lee saat itu.

"Tenten!" panggil Lee.

" **Magical Weapon Summon: Meteor!"**

Tenten memanggil sebuah senjata sihir di langit. Bentuknya seperti bola besi berduri ukuran raksasa yang akan menghantam ke bawah dengan dampak serangan mencapai diameter 25 meter.

"WOW! Apa itu!?"

"Sialan, gadis itu benar benar gila!"

"Apa dia akan mengorbankan temannya!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat dimana para peserta Pegasus Wing menonton pertandingan…

Shikamaru, Temujin dan Sai dikejutkan dengan kemampuan sang gadis dari Martial Magic. Sedangkan Shion yang juga ada disana tampaknya hanya merespon kemampuan Tenten biasa saja, tak sekagum rekan rekannya.

"Gadis itu benar benar hebat!" kata Shikamaru terkagum kagum.

"Tapi, tak hanya gadis itu yang berperan dalam serangan ini.. Jika tak ada pria beralis tebal itu, aku yakin serangan ini sulit untuk berhasil," tambah Sai.

"Jadi, maksudmu dia mengorbankan temannya sendiri di pertarungan ini?" tanya Temujin.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja…" jawab Shikamaru.

Shion yang tadinya bosan dengan percakapan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk dalam percakapan mereka. "Tak usah begitu kagum dengan mereka,"

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Shion.

"Apa kau lupa? Bukannya laki laki itu yang telah mengimbangi Neji dan Naruto dalam insiden malam itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tadinya aku pikir juga begitu, tapi apa iya laki laki lemah sepertinya mampu mengalahkan Neji dan Naruto?" tanya Shion dingin.

Shikamaru kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah layar sihir.

"Entahlah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUMMMMMMMMMM

Bola besi berduri ukuran raksasa itu jatuh saat Kimimaro dan Juugo masih berusaha menyerang Lee, sedangkan Lee menggunakan **Acceleration Magic** miliknya berhasil menghindari serangan barusan.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Lee?" tanya Tenten.

"Tenang saja.. Aku baik baik saja," jawab Lee tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari bola besi raksasa itu.

Penonton terkejut melihat pasangan dari DragonCry itu dibuat kesulitan saat melawan musuh yang berasal dari Martial Magic.

"Apa mereka sudah kalah?"

"Juugo dan Kimimaro…"

"Apa mereka kalah!?"

Lee dan Tenten juga belum bisa memastikan apa mereka sudah mengalahkan lawannya atu belum namun yang jelas, serangan barusan akan memberi dampak besar bagi pihak lawan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan duo yang kau bangga banggakan itu, Shisui?" tanya Yahiko yang duduk di sebelah Shisui.

Shisui masih terlihat tenang ketika kedua pasangan itu terkena serangan semacam itu.

"Tenang saja.. Kau akan lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi berikutnya," jawab Shisui.

DUAAAAAARRRRRR

Tiba tiba saja bola besi raksasa itu meledak hancur oleh suatu serangan yang berasal dari bawahnya. Dan dari kepulan asap itu berdiri dua orang yang sudah berubah menjadi bentuk lain yang tak pernah dilihat orang sebelumnya. Para penonton dibuat terkejut dengan perubahan mereka begitu juga dengan lawannya.

"Perubahan apa itu?" tanya Tsunade sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan aneh Kimimaro dan Juugo.

"Perubahan mereka sedikit mirip dengan **Magical Beast Warrior** , tapi dari aliran sihirnya tak nampak ada seekor **Magical Beast** yang bersatu dengan mereka.." tambah Jiraiya mengomentari perubahan aneh mereka.

'Sihir apa yang digunakan oleh kedua bocah itu? Sekilas mirip dengan **Dark Magic** ,' batin Sara melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Grrrooooowwwll!"

Juugo berubah jadi bentuk monster dengan kulit cokelat sedangkan Kimiamo juga berubah dengan bentuk yang sama dengan Juugo namun diselimuti tulang tulang yang keluar dari punggungnya.

"Bentuk macam apai itu?" tanya Lee terkejut.

Tiba tiba Tenten yang ada disebelahnya ketakutan hingga ia tak bisa berdiri dengan benar.

'Kalau begini aku harus menggunakan **8 Gate** secepatnya!' batin Lee ketika melihat Tenten yang sudah roboh ketakutan.

" **Konoha Martial Art's: First Gate Opened!"**

BLAAAARRRRR

Lee mengguncang arena dengan membuka gerbang pertama dari keseluruhan gerbang yang ada. Para penonton terkejut dibuatnya terutama Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Kakashi. Mereka bertiga jelas mengenal jurus yang digunakan Lee pada pertarungan ini.

"Jurus yang digunakannya ini.." kata Tsunade terputus sambil menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Benar, Ini milik Guy, Tsunade-sama.." jawab Kakashi sebelum Tsunade sempat bertanya.

Sedangkan di masing masing ruang tunggu para peserta.

"Dia menggunakannya!" kata Naruto terkejut.

"Apa kali ini dia akan menggunakannya sungguh sungguh?" tambah Neji yang tertarik.

"Sihir apa yang digunakannya itu?" tanya Shion melihat perubahan Lee penasaran.

"Entahlah.. Yang pasti energinya sangat kuat hingga bisa menggetarkan arena pertarungan," jawab Shikamaru.

Juugo dan Kimimaro terkejut ketika melihat Lee juga mengeluarkan aura yang tak kalah dahsyat dari aura mereka meski masih di gerbang pertama jurusnya.

" **Second Gate Opened!"**

WUUUUSSSSHHH

Tiba tiba aura yang dikeluarkan Lee lenyap seketika bersamaan dengan pengaktifan gerbang kedua…

'Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Lee.

Dia merasakan kesakitan di bekas luka akibat menggunakan **8 Gate** di seluruh tubuhnyya terutama di bagian perutnya. Kimimaro yang melihat kondisi Lee tak membuang kesempatannya, dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan ia berhasil tepat berada di depan Lee dengan tangannya yang telah terselimuti tulang tulang yang membentuk sebuah bor.

" **Death Bones, Tiger Lily!"**

BLLLAAAAAAARRRR

Lee terpental jauh hingga menghantam dinding arena pertandingan.

"Lee!" teriak Tenten berlari ke arah Lee.

'Apa yang terjadi..?'

Perlahan tapi pasti kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Dia sempat melihat Tenten yang berlari menghampirinya dan melihat Kimimaro yang masih berdiri tegak setelah menyerangnya.

'Apa aku kalah..?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar di wilayah perawatan. Lee terbangun dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Dia tak begitu mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya. Yang dia lihat pertama kali bangun adalah Sumaru, Hokuto dan Tenten yang sudah berdiri menunggunya disana.

"Kau sudah sadar, Lee?" tanya Tenten yang terlihat khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lee sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur lagi saja.." kata Sumaru tanpa melihat ke arah Lee.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?" tanya Lee yang tiba tiba teringat dengan kejadian terakhir kali di arena pertarungan.

Tenten, Sumaru dan Hokuto tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lee. Wajah mereka terlihat sedih kecuali Sumaru yang memang tak peduli dengan pertandingan Lee.

"A-Apa kita kalah?" tanya Lee sedikit bergetar.

Lagi lagi Tenten tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lee barusan. Dia takut kalau Lee akan kecewa dengan hasil pertandingannya.

"Maaf, Lee.." jawab Tenten.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka.." jawab Tenten yang menyadarkan Lee bahwa mereka sudah dikalahkan.

Lee terdiam ketika Tenten memberi jawaban seperti itu kepadanya. Pada akhirnya dia tak bisa memenangkan event ini demi asramanya.

"Baiklah, kami harus segera pergi ke arena pertandingan.. Lebih baik kau pulihkan dirimu.." kata Sumaru berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar kamar perawatan.

Tenten menoleh ke arah Sumaru. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk paham sedangkan Lee masih diam di tempat tidurnya.

"Selanjutnya serahkan saja pada kami berdua," tambah Hokuto.

"Tak usah menyalahkan dirimu karena gagal membawa Martial Magic menuju kemenangan.. Masih ada kami berdua.." kata Sumaru berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan menuju ke arena pertandingan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah Sumaru dan Hokuto pergi ke arena pertandingan mereka…

Di tempat lain, di lorong yang ada di stadium/colosseum. Naruto dan Neji baru saja keluar dari ruangan mereka untuk membeli makanan dan sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol di lorong yang ada di dalam stadium/colosseum tersebut.

"Aku tak percaya kalau Lee bisa dikalahkan semudah itu oleh pasangan Juugo dan Kimimaro," kata Neji bersandar di dinding.

"Yah.. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa memilih siapa yang ingin kita lawan rupanya," jawab Naruto yang duduk di bangku yang disediakan disana.

"Bahkan kita sendiri terdesak saat dia menggunakan sihirnya itu," kata Neji menatap langit langit.

Masih hangat di ingatannya mengenai kejadian pada malam itu. Pada saat itu, dia tak berdaya karena dihajar habis oleh Lee yang menggunakan **8 Gate.**

"Siapa yang akan bertanding berikutnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah jelas pasti Shion dan Sai, bukan?" jawab Neji.

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya duduk lalu berjalan menuju ke ruangan tunggunya lagi disusul oleh Neji yang berjalan di belakangnya.

'Apa aku bisa bertarung lagi melawannya?' batin Naruto.

'Tenang saja, setelah event ini selesai.. Bukannya kau bisa menantangnya dalam pertandingan ujicoba atau latihan?' kata Kurama yang sudah lama tak terdengar suaranya.

'Ya.. Kuharap begitu..'

'Naruto…'

Naruto tiba tiba terkejut saat seorang gadis bersurai merah melintas di hadapannya. Dia menoleh ke arah gadis yang baru saja melewatinya itu. Dia segera menangkap tangan gadis itu yang membuat Neji otomatis terkejut dengan tindakan pria di depannya.

"Tunggu!" kata Naruto.

Gadis berambut merah itu berhenti sesaat ketika Naruto memegang tangannya. Gadis itu belum berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Neji masih terkejut ketika tiba tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Gadis merah itu berbalik menampakkan wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Naruto terpana melihatnya. Dia seperti pernah melihat wajah itu di suatu tempat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis misterius itu.

Gadis itu…

"Namaku Sara.." jawabnya.

Nama itu.. Ketika dia menyebutkan namanya, Naruto teringat sedikit pecahan masa lalunya saat masih kecil…

'Dimana? Dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu?'

"Ah, Maaf.. Saudaraku ini pasti sedang mengigau.." kata Neji melepaskan tangan Naruto dari gadis yang baru saja mereka temui itu.

"Bukankah kalian berdua adalah adik adik kelasnya Yahiko di Holy Knight?" tanya Sara yang sebenarnya baru saja pergi dari bangkunya di arena pertandingan.

Neji dan Naruto terkejut kalau gadis dari asrama lain mengenal Yahiko. Karena dari yang Naruto dan Neji lihat, seragam Sara berasal dari asrama Pegasus Wing.

"Aku adalah Ketua Asrama Pegasus Wing.. Dan wajar jika aku mengenal Yahiko. Kalian tidak usah terkejut.." kata Sara dengan sedikit tawa kecilnya.

'Ketua Asrama!?'

"Ah, maaf menghalangi jalanmu, senpai.." kata Neji meminta maaf.

Naruto sejak tadi masih terdiam melihat Sara. Dia seperti melihat sosok orang lain. Dia seperti pernah bertemu dengan Sara di suatu tempat namun dia tak ingat kapan dan dimana kejadiannya.

"Apa senpai baru saja akan pergi menuju arena untuk melihat pertandingan Shion?" tanya Neji membuka pembicaraan.

Sara mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sedikit bingung. Naruto kali ini sudah mulai merespon percakapan mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sara bingung.

"Eh!?"

Naruto dan Neji kebingungan dengan jawaban Sara barusan. Sedangkan Sara mulai menyadari kenapa Naruto dan Neji menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku mengerti…" kata Sara paham.

Naruto dan Neji semakin dibuat bingung oleh kata kata Sara barusan. Mereka saling memberi tatapan ke satu sama lainnya.

"Apa kalian baru saja pergi lima menit yang lalu saat pertandingan akan dimulai?" tanya Sara memastikan.

Naruto dan Neji mengangguk mengiyakan serta penasaran bagaimana gadis di depannya bisa tahu kalau mereka baru saja pergi.

"Pantas saja…" kata Sara.

"Maksud senpai apa?" tanya Neji.

"Begini… pertandingan Shion baru saja selesai," jawab Sara.

Naruto dan Neji terkejut.. sangat terkejut. Mereka baru pergi lima menit dan pertandingannya sudah selesai? Padahal pertandingan yang lain membutuhkan waktu hingga minimal 20 menit dan pertandingan Shion selesai kurang dari lima menit?

"Siapa pemenangnya!?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Tentu saja.. Shion dan Sai.." jawab Sara.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sara lagi, Neji dan Naruto segera berlari menuju ke tribun penonton untuk melihat bagaimana selesainya pertarungan Shion dan Sai melawan Sumaru dan Hokuto.

'Apa yang terjadi!? Bagaimana bisa secepat ini!?'

'Sihir macam apa yang mereka gunakan!?'

'Sejauh mana kekuatan mereka!?'

Neji yang berlari di belakang Naruto melihat Naruto yang ada di depannya paham. Saat ini Naruto sedang benar benar terkejut begitu pula dengan dirinya sebenarnya. Dia ingin segera melihat keadaan arena pertandingan sekarang.

"Sialan.." kata Neji.

'Sebenarnya sekuat apa mereka sekarang!?'

Dan saat mereka sampai disana, penonton sudah bersorak. Sebagian dari mereka melihatnya tidak percaya termasuk dari murid murid tahun kedua dan ketiga yang terkagum kagum dengan penampilan Shion dan Sai barusan.

"Apa ini!?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat para penonton.

Mayoritas penonton yang ada disana menurut pengamatan Naruto, mereka semua mendukung Shion bahkan asrama Martial Magic sendiri yang sebenarnya adalah asrama Sumaru dan Hokuto saja terkagum kagum dengan kemampuan yang ditunjukkan Shion dan Sai.

"Naruto…" kata Neji ketika melihat ke arena pertandingan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah arena pertandingan. Dia terkejut melihat keadaan kedua lawan Shion dan Sai. Mereka berdua sudah tak berdaya dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan luka yang parah. Sumaru menghantam dinding pertandingan hingga dindingnya hancur. Darahnya mengalir kemana mana dan tampaknya tim medis sudah berlari cepat menuju ke arah Sumaru. Sedangkan sang gadis yaitu Hokuto sekarang berada di cengkeraman Shion. Shion mencengkeram leher gadis itu sedangkan kondisi gadis itu sendiri sudah terluka parah sama parahnya dengan kondisi Sumaru saat ini.

Lalu Neji melihat ke arah Sai yang berdiri santai di depan Sumaru sambil menggambar di buku gambarnya.

"Kau sebut ini pertarungan.. sedangkan kau masih menyiksa lawanmu seusai pertandingan..?" kata Naruto dingin.

Neji sendiri juga sudah dikuasai oleh emosinya saat melihat pertunjukkan Shion dan Sai.

"…"

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian saat kita bertemu di pertandingan berikutnya.." kata Naruto dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lorong saat Naruto dan Neji meninggalkan Sara.

Dia masih berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang entah bisa dikatakan senyuman biasa ataukah senyuman jahat.

"Apa kau baru saja bertemu dengannya?" tanya seseorang di balik bayangan.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya.. Dan benar… dia tak mengingatku," kata Sara menjawab pertanyaan pria di balik bayangan itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sara tersenyum sambil bersandar di dinding ketika pria tersebut kembali menanyakannya.

"Aku sendiri yakin bahwa orang tua kami bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku masih hidup saat itu.. apalagi dengannya yang masih kecil saat itu.." jawab Sara menatap ke langit langit.

"Dimana Koyuki?" tanya orang itu.

Sara melirik ke arah pria di balik bayangan itu. Dia tersenyum sambil menghadap pria itu.

"Kenapa kau tak keluar saja dari bayangan itu, Nagato?" tanya Sara.

Dan sosok di balik bayangan itu keluar menampakkan wajah serta rambut merahnya.

"Dimana Koyuki?" tanya Nagato.

"Dia sedang bersama para peserta dari asrama ku.." jawab Sara.

Sara menjawab pertanyaan barusan dan Nagato memejamkan matanya paham.

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin?" tanya Sara.

Nagato terdiam ketika mendapat pertanyaan mengenai Karin. "Dia terlalu menikmati perannya di dalam DragonCry hingga lupa apa tujuan kita.."

Sara memandangi Nagato saat menyebutkan kata kata tujuan.

"Kita harus secepatnya mengatakan ini pada Naruto.." kata Nagato.

"Tapi tidak sekarang.. Dia belum siap," jawab Sara sambil memegang gelas yang dibawanya.

"Apa Shion sudah tahu kalau Naruto lah orang yang kau cari?" tanya Nagato.

Sara menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum saat Nagato menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku akan memberitahunya setelah pertarungan mereka selesai.. aku ingin membuatnya tetap terlihat menarik," jawab Sara dengan senyumannya.

Nagato hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Sara.

"Kau memang jahat ya.."

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, aku update! Pertama tama, silahkan boleh menebak nebak siapa identitas Sara, Koyuki, Nagato, Shion, Karin dan tujuan mereka (gak akan kujawab kalo ada yang tanya) karena arc tentang penjelasan mereka masih lama. Bisa jadi mereka adalah musuh utamanya mungkin.

Kedua, Aku yakin bahkan fic ini tamatnya mungkin bakalan lebih dari 40-50 chapter dengan word per chapternya rata rata 5000 sampe 7000. Jadi semoga aku sehat selalu biar bisa namatin ini..

Ketiga, yay.. chapter depan akan mulai masuk bagiannya Naruto! Uwooo semangat!

Keempat, maaf klo terlalu banyak lihatin respon penonton atau karakter lainnya saat pertarungan. Yah akan aku kurangin lah. Terus ada di chapter berapa yang bilang klo terlalu bertele tele. Yah sorry lah, sengaja biar wordnya banyak.. tahulah.. wkwkwkwk

Kelima, semisal ya.. ini semisal lho.. maaf klo semisal alurnya kecepetan buat chap yang ini karena aku gak sempert baca.. pengen buru buru nonton anime..

Keenam, maaf klo ada typo..

Dan yang terakhir, yang paling gak penting! Aku habis ulang tahun kemarin wkwkwwk (Yes, author ulang tahun! Tapi kok malah update telat ya!?). Yah yang inget ultahku cuma keluarga sama temen temen deket doang. Wkwkwkwk.. yah aku juga gak gitu peduli sih sama

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review klo pengen cepet cepet lihat aksinya Naruto.. wkwkwkwk 


	16. Kekuatan di Atas Segalanya?

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#16**

 **KEKUATAN DI ATAS SEGALANYA?**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

'Apa yang terjadi!? Bagaimana bisa secepat ini!?'

'Sihir macam apa yang mereka gunakan!?'

'Sejauh mana kekuatan mereka!?'

Neji yang berlari di belakang Naruto melihat Naruto yang ada di depannya paham. Saat ini Naruto sedang benar benar terkejut begitu pula dengan dirinya sebenarnya. Dia ingin segera melihat keadaan arena pertandingan sekarang.

"Sialan.." kata Neji.

'Sebenarnya sekuat apa mereka sekarang!?'

Dan saat mereka sampai disana, penonton sudah bersorak. Sebagian dari mereka melihatnya tidak percaya termasuk dari murid murid tahun kedua dan ketiga yang terkagum kagum dengan penampilan Shion dan Sai barusan.

"Apa ini!?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat para penonton.

Mayoritas penonton yang ada disana menurut pengamatan Naruto, mereka semua mendukung Shion bahkan asrama Martial Magic sendiri yang sebenarnya adalah asrama Sumaru dan Hokuto saja terkagum kagum dengan kemampuan yang ditunjukkan Shion dan Sai.

"Naruto…" kata Neji ketika melihat ke arena pertandingan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah arena pertandingan. Dia terkejut melihat keadaan kedua lawan Shion dan Sai. Mereka berdua sudah tak berdaya dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan luka yang parah. Sumaru menghantam dinding pertandingan hingga dindingnya hancur. Darahnya mengalir kemana mana dan tampaknya tim medis sudah berlari cepat menuju ke arah Sumaru. Sedangkan sang gadis yaitu Hokuto sekarang berada di cengkeraman Shion. Shion mencengkeram leher gadis itu sedangkan kondisi gadis itu sendiri sudah terluka parah sama parahnya dengan kondisi Sumaru saat ini.

Lalu Neji melihat ke arah Sai yang berdiri santai di depan Sumaru sambil menggambar di buku gambarnya.

"Kau sebut ini pertarungan.. sedangkan kau masih menyiksa lawanmu seusai pertandingan..?" kata Naruto dingin.

Neji sendiri juga sudah dikuasai oleh emosinya saat melihat pertunjukkan Shion dan Sai.

"…"

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian saat kita bertemu di pertandingan berikutnya.." kata Naruto dingin.

Di lorong saat Naruto dan Neji meninggalkan Sara.

Dia masih berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang entah bisa dikatakan senyuman biasa ataukah senyuman jahat.

"Apa kau baru saja bertemu dengannya?" tanya seseorang di balik bayangan.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya.. Dan benar… dia tak mengingatku," kata Sara menjawab pertanyaan pria di balik bayangan itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sara tersenyum sambil bersandar di dinding ketika pria tersebut kembali menanyakannya.

"Aku sendiri yakin bahwa orang tua kami bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku masih hidup saat itu.. apalagi dengannya yang masih kecil saat itu.." jawab Sara menatap ke langit langit.

"Dimana Koyuki?" tanya orang itu.

Sara melirik ke arah pria di balik bayangan itu. Dia tersenyum sambil menghadap pria itu.

"Kenapa kau tak keluar saja dari bayangan itu, Nagato?" tanya Sara.

Dan sosok di balik bayangan itu keluar menampakkan wajah serta rambut merahnya.

"Dimana Koyuki?" tanya Nagato.

"Dia sedang bersama para peserta dari asrama ku.." jawab Sara.

Sara menjawab pertanyaan barusan dan Nagato memejamkan matanya paham.

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin?" tanya Sara.

Nagato terdiam ketika mendapat pertanyaan mengenai Karin. "Dia terlalu menikmati perannya di dalam DragonCry hingga lupa apa tujuan kita.."

Sara memandangi Nagato saat menyebutkan kata kata tujuan.

"Kita harus secepatnya mengatakan ini pada Naruto.." kata Nagato.

"Tapi tidak sekarang.. Dia belum siap," jawab Sara sambil memegang gelas yang dibawanya.

"Apa Shion sudah tahu kalau Naruto lah orang yang kau cari?" tanya Nagato.

Sara menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum saat Nagato menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku akan memberitahunya setelah pertarungan mereka selesai.. aku ingin membuatnya tetap terlihat menarik," jawab Sara dengan senyumannya.

Nagato hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Sara.

"Kau memang jahat ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat saat nama kedua tim yang akan bertarung di pertarungan terakhir pada putaran pertama dipanggil, Hinata segera berlari sambil menarik tangan gadis berambut hitam yang belum lama berteman dengannya ini. Ia tahu sekarang adalah giliran kedua orang yang ia anggap kakaknya itu untuk bertarung di arena. Dan kedua orang yang ia anggap kakak tersebut merupakan satu satunya harapan asrama Holy Knight yang tersisa untuk memenangkan event **Crown for the New Generation** tahun ini.

"Ayo cepat, Shizuka! Sebentar lagi, pertandingan Naruto-niisan dan Neji-niisama akan segera dimulai!" kata gadis bersurai indigo ini sambil berlari menarik gadis di belakangnya.

'Niisan!? Niisama?' batin Shizuka bingung.

"Jangan menarikku seperti itu, Hinata.. Apa kita memang harus cepat cepat?" tanya Shizuka mengeluh.

"Tentu saja! Pertandingan kali ini spesial!" kata Hinata tanpa menoleh ke belakang menghadap Shizuka.

Shizuka menatap gadis di depannya malas.

"Tentu saja spesial.. karena yang akan bertarung adalah kedua kakakmu kan?" kata Shizuka sedikit malas.

Hinata tak menghiraukan ucapan Shizuka barusan dan terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Shizuka dari depan. Dia tersenyum di sepanjang jalan di lorong menuju ke jalan menuju tempat duduk penonton.

'Naruto-niisan.. Neji-niisama!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, masih berada di jalan masuk menuju ke arena pertarungan. Neji berdiri bersandaran di dinding menunggu Naruto yang sedang mengikat tangan kanannya dengan sebuah perban putih. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tangannya namun saat ini dia tengah memerban tangannya sendiri.

Neji sudah memandangi ke arah jalan keluar lorong tersebut menuju arena pertarungan. "Apa gunanya perban itu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Ini hanya sekedar persiapan jika aku akan memakainya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas kurasa aku takkan menggunakan banyak sihir baru pada putaran pertama ini," kata Naruto sambil terus mengikat tangan kanannya dengan perban.

Neji menoleh ke arah laki laki berambut pirang spiky itu. "Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan selama sisa beberapa hari itu?" tanya Neji tiba tiba saja menanyakan hal itu.

Naruto tak menjawab dan tak memberikan ekspresi apapun sambil terus mengikat perban di tangannya.

"Jika kau tak mau mengatakannya padaku, tak apa… tapi setidaknya jangan buat Hinata dan aku jadi khawatir," kata Neji berjalan pelan menuju arena pertarungan meninggalkan Naruto yang baru saja mengikat perban di tangannya.

Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Neji di belakangnya. Perlahan namun pasti, semakin dekat mereka berdua ke arena pertarungan, semakin terang pula cahayanya. Tepat satu langkah sebelum mereka benar benar sampai di arena pertarungan, mereka bisa mendengar betapa meriahnya sambutan dari penonton.

"Uwooooooo!"

"Neji! Naruto!"

"Hidup Holy Knight!"

"Kami mengandalkan kalian berdua!"

Di semua sudut di bangku penonton, mereka memberikan sambutan yang meriah pada Naruto dan Neji.

"Akhirnya giliran mereka tiba juga," ucap Yahiko yang sudah tak sabar melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Neji.

Sama seperti pria di sebelahnya, Shisui tampaknya juga antusias dengan pertarungan kali ini meskipun Naruto dan Neji sendiri bukan berasal dari asrama dimana ia di tempatkan.

'Tunjukkan kemampuan kalian berdua.. nomer 1 dan nomer 4 ujian masuk…' batin Shisui sambil tersenyum melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Neji.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya tampaknya juga sudah menunggu pertarungan terakhir di putaran pertama ini. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi yang ingin cepat cepat melihat sejauh mana perkembangan murid yang berani menantangnya itu.

"Akhirnya gilirannya tiba juga," kata Tsunade sudah menunggu nunggu.

"Kau akan terkejut ketika melihat sejauh mana perkembangannya," ucap Jiraiya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Saat itu, baru saja Sara kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Ketua Asrama yang lain. Yahiko dan Shisui sudah penasaran sebenarnya sejak tadi, kemana dia pergi.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Yahiko.

Sara duduk lalu menoleh ke arah Yahiko dengan senyumannya.

"Bertemu teman lama…" jawab Sara.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan yang menunjukkan Naruto dan Neji berdiri tenang dengan ekspresi percaya diri menunggu lawannya yang belum juga muncul ke arena pertarungan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, dua sosok berjalan menuju ke arena pertarungan dari jalan masuk lain yang berlawanan dari jalan yang digunakan Naruto dan Neji tadi.

"Itu mereka!"

"Pegasus Wing!"

"Mereka Shikamaru dan Temujin!"

Kali ini sorakan penonton yang meriah dipersembahkan untuk Shikamaru dan Temujin yang baru sampai di arena pertarungan. Dan pada saat yang sama, Hinata dan Shizuka sampai di bangku mereka yang ada di wilayah para penonton dari Holy Knight.

"Itu Naruto-niisan dan Neji-niisama!"

"Hebat! Lawan mereka tapi tampaknya juga sangat kuat.." kata Shizuka berkomentar setelah melihat ke arah tim dari Pegasus Wing yang akan dilawan oleh Naruto dan Neji.

Dan pada saat yang sama pula, tim tim lainnya sedang menonton Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru dan Temujin melalui layar sihir yang ada di tempat mereka masing masing baik yang sekarang ada di ruang tunggu peserta maupun yang ada di wilayah bagian perawatan.

"Sekarang adalah pertarungannya melawan Shikamaru.." kata Suigetsu bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Dia berada di satu kamar yang sama dengan Sasuke. Mereka kini sedang menjalani masa pemulihan di kamar tersebut sambil menonton pertandingan selanjutnya melalui layar sihir yang disediakan untuk mereka gunakan.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu barusan. Dia hanya menontonnya dengan ekspresi wajah dingin dan tak peduli.

"Jujur saja, aku memang tertarik dengan pertarungan ini karena 3 orang dari **Talent's From Heaven** akan bertarung.. tapi tak bisa kuprediksi siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini," jawab Sasuke setelah menggantung pertanyaan Suigetsu cukup lama.

Dan di tempat lain yaitu ruang tunggu bagi peserta dari Pegasus Wing. Disana Shion dan Sai duduk santai di sofanya sambil menonton pertandingan di arena melalui layar sihir. Selama pertarungan sebelumnya yang mereka jalani, mereka berdua sama sekali tak mendapat luka yang serius bahkan luka kecil sedikitpun.

"Akhirnya dimulai juga…" kata Shion tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ya… Aku juga sudah menunggu saat dimana Shikamaru dan Temujin mengalahkan mereka berdua.." kata Sai membuka mulutnya di sela sela kesibukannya menggambar.

"Mengalahkan mereka ya?" kata Shion.

Sai menoleh ke arah Shion dengan senyuman palsunya. "Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau musuh kita tumbang disini dan Shikamaru serta Temujin lah yang jadi pemenangnya?" tanya Sai.

Shion menghela nafas malas.

"Tapi jika yang terjadi seperti itu… Akan jadi membosankan, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di arena pertarungan saat ini, Naruto-Neji serta Shikamaru-Temujin sudah siap di samping sensei yang menjadi wasit. Mereka berdua sudah siap saling melempar dan menerima serangan sihir. Hanya tinggal perintah wasit saja untuk memulainya. Sebenarnya tangan mereka berempat sudah gatal ingin bertarung namun apalah daya, saat ini wasit masih menikmati pemandangan dua tim yang saling mengancam dengan tatapan mata.

"Cepatlah dimulai!"

"Kapan akan dimulai!?"

Sensei yang ditunjuk sebagai wasit tersadar saat para penonton sudah bersorak menyorakinya untuk segera memulai pertarungan terakhir di putaran pertama ini. Tampak jelas bahwa Naruto dan Neji sudah siap menghantam musuh di depan mereka begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Apa kalian siap?"

Naruto dan Neji mengangguk yakin begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Temujin.

"Baiklah pertarungan terakhir pada putaran pertama…"

Dari balik ekspresi tenang mereka berempat, mereka sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir di telapak tangan mereka masing masing untuk memberi serangan pertama.

"Dimulai!"

Naruto segera melompat mundur beberapa meter sambil mengangkat tangan ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangannya menghadap ke arah lawannya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Temujin juga memberi jarak pada lawannya dengan melompat ke belakang dan menjaga diri mereka dengan lingkaran sihir pertahanan. Sedangkan Neji sudah melancarkan serangan pertamanya dengan sihir khas milik klan Hyuuga.

" **Hyuuga Wind Style: Wind Palm!"**

WUUUUUSSSSHHH

Shikamaru dan Temujin sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan sederhana untuk menahan serangan Neji barusan.

BLARR

Serangan Neji ditahan dengan mudah oleh mereka berdua. Yang ditunggu oleh Shikamaru bukanlah serangan Neji namun serangan orang yang ada di belakangnya Neji itu.

" **Blaze Commandement: Fireball Shoot!"**

BWOOSH BWOOSH BWOOSH

Naruto menembakkan tiga kali bola api dari lingkaran sihir di tangannya. Ketiga tiganya berukuran cukup besar dan mengarah tepat kepada Shikamaru yang tak ada pertahanan sama sekali sekarang.

" **Knight Sword's Magic: Fire Cut!"**

BWOOSH BWOOSH BWOOSH

Dengan gerakan lincahnya, permainan pedangnya serta sihir pedang ksatria miliknya, Temujin mampu membelah ketiga bola api yang sedang menuju ke arah Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih.." kata Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Katakan itu nanti!" kata Temujin yang sudah mendapat serangan lagi dari Neji berupa beberapa **Wind Palm** yang dapat ditahan Temujin dengan pedangnya.

Shikamaru melewati Temujin dari samping kanannya dengan posisi tangannya terangkat ke depan dan telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

" **Hidden Magic of Nara, Shadow Style: Shadow Sharp Attack!"**

WUUUUUTTTT WUUUSSHHH

Bayangan Shikamaru keluar dari bawah menjadi nyata dan membentuk sebuah duri duri tajam yang masih tersembung dengan bayangan asli dari tubuhnya. Bayangan bayangan berbentuk tajam itu dengan cepat mengarah ke Neji dan Naruto.

"Naruto, hindari bayangannya!" kata Neji sambil menghindari serangan serangan bayangan tajam itu.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Naruto yang sama sibuknya dengan Neji sekarang.

Dan lagi Temujin sudah siap menyerang Naruto dan Neji yang masih disibukkan dengan bayangan bayangan tajam Shikamaru.

" **Knight Sword's Magic: Little Dance for a King!"**

Temujin menggunakan keahliannya bermain pedang ditambah dengan sihirnya. Sihirnya kali ini lebih unik dari sebelumnya, pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan di setiap tebasan yang ia keluarkan akan membekas di area tersebut sehingga semisalkan Neji atau Naruto melewati area yang sudah ditandai tebasannya… akan membuat Naruto atau Neji menerima tebasan tersebut.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menghindari seranganku yang ini!" kata Temujin percaya diri.

"Gerakannya sungguh bagus! Tapi tak satupun tebasannya yang mengenai kita.." kata Naruto menganggapnya seperti itu setelah ia berhasil menghindari serangan Shikamaru dan Temujin dengan mudah.

Dan saat ia serta Neji kembali ke area dimana Temujin menggunakan tebasannya… Naruto dan Neji tiba tiba terluka akibat sebuah serangan tebasan.

"Uaaaakkhhhh.." rintih mereka berdua.

"Naruto-niisan! Neji-niisama!"

Penonton hanya bisa terheran dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan sedangkan Temujin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat luka di tangan kiri Naruto dan sedikit luka di perut Neji bagian kiri.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan!?" tanya Naruto memegangi luka di tangan kirinya namun dengan ekspresi yang masih kelihatan tenang.

Temujin tersenyum melihatnya sama seperti dengan pria berambut nanas di sampingnya. Mereka tampaknya sudah merencanakannya sejak awal mereka akan bertarung.

"Ini adalah taktik khusus kami.. Aku hanya memancing kalian dengan **Shadow Sharp Attack** menuju ke tempat yang kuinginkan.." kata Shikamaru.

Yang dimaksud 'tempat yang diinginkannya' disini, tentu saja adalah tempat tempat yang sudah membekas atau sudah ditandai Temujin dengan tebasan sebelumnya.

"Aku paham apa yang terjadi, Naruto…" kata Neji memegangi perut bagian samping kirinya yang sedikit tergores.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Sihir yang digunakan Temujin barusan akan membuat tebasan yang digunakannya barusan membekas di tempat tersebut untuk satu kali serangan.." jawab Neji memahami benar situasinya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya paham.

"Jadi, Shikamaru sebenarnya hanya mengarahkan kita ke tempat dimana tebasan tebasan itu berada?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah laki laki di sampingnya.

"Ya, dan ini akan sulit bagi orang orang biasa yang tidak tahu posisi tebasan tersebut," kata Neji melepaskan tangannya dari perutnya.

Naruto melirik ke laki laki di sampingnya yang tampak sudah bisa berdiri tenang meski mendapat sedikit luka dari serangan yang aneh milik lawannya.

"Tapi apa mereka lupa? Tentunya taktik mereka takkan berguna bagimu, kan?" tanya Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

Neji tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan barusan keluar dari mulut Naruto sedangkan Shikamaru dan Temujin memang sudah menyadari kalau taktik mereka mungkin bisa berpeluang cukup besar melukai Naruto namun hanya akan memiliki peluang kecil untuk melukai Neji.

Shikamaru saat itu juga teringat dengan cerita ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu bukanlah keturunan Hyuuga. Dia hanyalah anak angkat dari pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Kau ingat yang kukatakan bukan, Temujin?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja… Fokus serang Naruto dengan sihirku dan kau yang atasi Neji, kan?" tanya Temujin memastikan.

Dia hanya memastikan apakah Temujin ingat kata katanya atau tidak. Dan alhasil dia masih mengingat kata kata Shikamaru mengenai rencana mereka. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua musuh yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Activated!"**

CLIIIINNGG

KRRRTTTTT

Suara saat lingkaran sihir ukuran kecil itu merubah mata Neji menjadi mata seorang Hyuuga pemilik **Byakugan**.

'Dia memasang **Byakugan** miliknya!' kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

Dengan **Byakugan** miliknya, Neji dapat melihat semua jebakan berupa tebasan yang sudah dipasang oleh Temujin di setiap sudut arena pertarungan. Dan ternyata jumlahnya tidak sedikit seperti yang ia kira.

"Naruto, arah jam 10 posisimu, sekitar 2 meter dari tempatmu berdiri sekarang.. arah jam 1 posisimu, sekitar 2,5 meter dari tempatmu dana rah jam 6 posisimu, sekitar 1 meter dari tempatmu!" kata Neji ketika melihat jebakan jebakan yang ada di sekitar Naruto yang paling dekat.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia sekarang berada dalam zona segitiga berupa jebakan tebas yang telah ditandai Temujin tadi.

"Jadi, di belakangku satu meter ya!?" tanya Naruto.

Tak ada niat sedikitpun darinya untuk menerima serangan serangan Temujin. Dia mempersiapkan kuda kuda dan seketika itu pula lingkaran sihir mengalir di tubuhnya berkali kali dari pijakannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya!?" tanya Shikamaru.

Neji segera menyadari apa yang akan diperbuat Naruto setelah ini menggunakan **Byakugan**. Neji segera memberi jarak yang cukup dari radius serangan Naruto sambil menghindari jebakan jebakan yang disiapkan Temujin.

"Neji.. Memberi jarak saja takkan cukup!" kata Naruto disela sela mengaktifkan sihirnya.

Neji mengangguk paham ketika mendengar peringatan Naruto barusan.

"Shikamaru, apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" tanya Temujin.

"Lindungi dirimu dengan sihir pertahanan milikmu!" kata Shikamaru yang sudah siap dengan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di tangannya.

" **Blaze Commandement: Fire Blast!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH

Naruto mengeluarkan ledakan api ke seluruh zona arena pertarungan, dan akibatnya seluruh jebakan yang telah dipasang Temujin hancur seketika. Penonton bahkan dibuat terpukau oleh sihirnya barusan.

"Tahan! **Hidden Magic of Nara, Shadow Style: Defensive Black Tree!"**

WUUUUUUTTTTTT

Shikamaru menciptakan sebuah pohon hitam dari bayangannya dan di dalamnya ia berlindung dari ledakan api Naruto barusan.

" **Knight Sword's Magic: Fire Cut!"**

Sedangkan Temujin dengan pedangnya yang dialiri cahaya bukan melindungi dirinya tapi membelah api yang datang ke arahnya.

"Biarkan aku!" kata Naruto ketika melihat Neji baru saja akan menyerang pertahanan mereka berdua seusai serangan Naruto tadi.

Neji mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkan Naruto yang sudah berlari ke arah lawannya.

"Dia datang!" kata Shikamaru.

" **Blaze Commandement: Crimson Flame Cannon!"**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya paksa saat berada tepat di depan Shikamaru dan Temujin. Kedua telapak tangannya ia arahkan kepada Shikamaru dan Temujin yang masih memasang pertahanan mereka. Dan saat itu juga, lingkaran sihir berdiameter seukuran tinggi badan Naruto tercipta.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR

Api merah yang panas mengeluarkan meriamnya. Meriam api itu mengarah tepat pada pertahanan Shikamaru dan Temujin.

"Akan kubelah!"

" **Knight Sword's Magic: Fire Cut!"**

BUUUUUMMMMMM

Temujin tak bisa membelah meriam api itu saat Meriam api itu membentur pedang Temujin. Tampaknya dia kewalahan menahan Meriam api Naruto.

"Ukhhh.. api macam apa ini!?" kata Temujin yang sudah berkeringat menahan api Naruto.

Shikamaru sadar dengan posisi Temujin, dia segera menonaktifkan atau melepas pertahanannya dan membantu Temujin dengan sihir bayangannya.

" **Hidden Magic of Nara, Shadow Style: Shadow Wall!"**

WUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT

Dan terciptalah sebuah dinding yang menahan Meriam api Naruto. Namun mereka masih harus menahan Meriam api Naruto yang tekanan serangannya tak kunjung selesai.

"Kapan ini akan selesai!?" keluh Shikamaru.

Dari sisi samping, Neji tak membuang kesempatan. Dia datang disaat Shikamaru dan Temujin masih disibukkan dengan meriam api Naruto.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Style, Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAAARRRR

Shikamaru terkejut saat menoleh ke samping kiri mereka begitu pula dengan Temujin. Naruto dan Neji benar benar tak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk bertahan.

"Uaaaakkkkhhh!" rintih Shikamaru dan Temujin terlempar beberapa meter ke kanan dari tempat pijakan mereka tadi.

Para penonton bersorak melihatnya. Dan sorakan kali ini di dominasi oleh para penonton yang berasal dari Holy Knight.

"Naruto-niisan hebat, Neji-niisama juga sangat hebat.." kata Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke gadis di sampingnya. Dan gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya itu memberikan ekspresi wajah terpukau melihat penampilan Naruto dan Neji.

Sedangkan di tempat para Ketua Asrama serta Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Uwooooo! Mereka benar benar mendominasi pertarungan ini!" kata Yahiko berseru.

Shisui juga tersenyum melihat penampilan Naruto dan Neji pada pertarungan kali ini. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal dan menjadi kecurigaannya sekarang ini.

'Tapi kenapa dari penglihatanku mengatakan kalau Kiba dan Shino tadi justru lebih kuat?' tanya Shisui dalam hati.

Ia kembali mengamati Naruto yang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar disana setelah mengeluarkan sihir elemen api dahsyat semacam itu.

'Ataukah mereka yang tidak bersungguh sungguh?' tanyanya kembali dalam hati.

Di kursi Tsunade dan Jiraiya berada. Tsunade sudah menunjukkan kekagumannya atas kemampuan Naruto dan Neji sekarang.

"Dia benar benar hebat.. Mereka berdua telah membalikkan keadaan dan benar benar menekan kedua pasangan dari Pegasus Wing itu," kata Tsunade yang sudah benar benar terpukau.

Sedangkan Jiraiya yang ada di sebelahnya justru menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda dengan wanita di sebelahnya yang saat ini tengah terpukau. Dia justru menujukkan mimik wajah yang terheran sama seperti Kakashi yang berdiri di samping Tsunade.

'Ada apa, Naruto!? Apa kau tak ingin bersungguh sungguh pada putaran pertama ini?'

Dan di ruang tunggu peserta Pegasus Wing

Shion dan Sai masih tenang tenang saja melihat Shikamaru dan Temujin yang habis dihajar oleh Naruto dan Neji. Sai masih sibuk dengan gambarnya tanpa mempedulikan pertandingan sedangkan Shion yang sedari tadi mengikuti jalannya pertandingan hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja ternyata memang benar kalau mereka berdua yang cocok bertarung melawan kita," kata Shion. Yang dimaksud Shion pada kata katanya barusan adalah Naruto dan Neji.

Sai memalingkan pandangannya ke arah layar sihir di depannya. "Tapi bukannya ini baru awal? Shikamaru dan Temujin juga belum menunjukkan semuanya, kan? Mungkin baru sekitar 75%.." kata Sai.

Shion tertawa geli mendengar Sai.

"Kau tidak mengerti…" kata Shion yang masih menatap layar sihir yang kini memperlihatkan Naruto berekspresi dingin tengah menatap ke arah orang orang yang menontonnya dari layar sihir.

Shion tersenyum melihat wajah dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Sai.

"…Dia bahkan belum… belum mengeluarkan 50% dari total seluruh kekuatannya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali di arena pertarungan yang menunjukkan pemandangan Neji dan Naruto memandang ke bawah ke arah dua lawan yang ada di depan mereka sedang tergeletak kesakitan. Shikamaru dan Temujin mencoba bangkit saat itu juga memandang ke atas yang menampakkan Neji dan Naruto yang memandang remeh mereka.

" **Hidden Magic of Nara, Shadow Style: Shadow Catch!"**

Shikamaru langsung menggunakan sebuah sihir yang dapat menangkap bayangan Naruto dan Neji hingga mereka tak bisa bergerak. Neji dan Naruto sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Mereka hanya terheran dengan bayangan yang menangkap bayingan mereka di tanah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah salah satu sihir andalan klan Nara.. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, siapapun yang sudah terkena sihirku ini takkan bisa bergerak bebas," kata Shikamaru dengan posenya menahan sihir yang digunakannya.

Temujin ikut berdiri di samping Shikamaru. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyangka kalau menerima serangan dari Naruto dan Neji akan membuat peluang untuk kemenangan mereka saat Naruto dan Neji sedang lengah.

"Mungkin ini bisa jadi serangan terakhir kami untuk kalian.." kata Shikamaru.

"Uwoooooo!"

"Mereka kembali membalikkan keadaan!"

Penonton bersorak melihat akal pintar Shikamaru yang berhasil menipu Naruto dan Neji.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mereka berdua berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dan Neji!"

"Apa ini akhir dari Holy Knight!?"

Para pendukung Holy Knight mulai cemas menanti nasib apa yang akan datang pada kedua orang yang telah jadi satu tim ini. Naruto dan Neji tak tampak cemas sama sekali namun para penonton tentu saja mulai khawatir begitupula dengan Hinata dan Shizuka.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Naruto!?" tanya Shizuka cemas.

Hinata menoleh ke gadis di sampingnya heran. Dia baru saja menyebutkan nama Naruto dengan biasa tanpa menyebutkan nama Neji. Padahal disana ada dua orang yang harus dikhawatirkan nasibnya.. bukan hanya Naruto.

"E-Entahlah.." jawab Hinata sedikit bingung.

Di tempat Ketua Asrama berada bersama dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Skakmat! Tim mu sudah habis, Yahiko.." kata Shisui memberikan komentar terakhirnya mengenai pertarungan ini.

Yahiko terkejut mendengarnya. Sara yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum biasa dan entah apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan olehnya.

"Sihir apa yang digunakan Shikamaru pada Naruto dan Neji?" tanya Yahiko menoleh ke arah Shisui di sampingnya.

"Itu adalah sihir khas milik klan Nara yang bisa menangkap bayangan lawannya sehingga lawannya tidak bisa bergerak.. Lawannya akan membuat gerakan yang sama dengan orang yang telah menangkap bayangan mereka," kata Shisui.

Yahiko sejenak berpikir memahami pengertian tentang sihir yang digunakan Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya jika dia menggunakan pisau untuk dilemparkan ke arah lawannya bukannya lawannya juga akan melemparkan sesuatu yang sama yang dia ambil dari sakunya?" tanya Yahiko.

Shisui mengangguk paham. "Dan itu artinya sebuah serangan bunuh diri…"

Yahiko tak bisa bernafas lega, dia mengernitkan alisnya.

"Tapi itu takkan terjadi, jika dia punya kawan yang siap mengeksekusi dua musuh yang sudah di tangkapnya dengan sihir tersebut.." kata Shisui.

Yahiko langsung memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke arena pertarungan. Dia melihat gerak gerik Temujin dengan pedangnya yang siap menebas Neji dan Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak.

'Gawat!'

Tsunade sudah tampak cemas dengan nasib pasangan Naruto-Neji sedangkan Jiraiya masih terlihat tenang tenang saja sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

'Sudah saatnya kau sedikit memberi kejutan Naruto…'

Naruto masih menatap ke bawah dengan wajah heran. Banyak pertanyaan seputar sihir ini yang ingin diajukannya kepada laki laki berambut nanas yang menjadi lawannya.

"Kau tertarik dengan sihirku ini, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang menebak nebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah lawan di hadapannya.

'Apa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan penuh!?' tanya Neji dalam hati yang sebenarnya sudah berencan ingin melepaskan diri dari sihir Shikamaru saat ini.

Neji benar benar harus menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya untuk lepas dari sihir Shikamaru. Namun ia khawatir apabila dia menggunakan kekuatannya sepenuhnya, dia akan mendapatkan dampak pada tubuhnya sehingga tak dapat mengikuti pertandingan berikutnya.

"Naruto.. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Neji yang sudah kelihatan mulai panik.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji lalu kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru di hadapannya.

"Jadi, dari kesimpulanku.. kau akan menggunakan Temujin untuk mengeksekusi kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, kurasa kali ini lebih simple.. dan kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara langsung seperti ini, bukan?" kata Shikamaru.

Temujin sudah mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menebas Naruto dan Neji hanya sampai mereka terluka parah saja tak sampai digunakan untuk membunuh.

"Kami masih bisa bersantai selagi kalian masih berada dalam pengaruh sihirku.." kata Shikamaru yang tampak percaya diri dengan kemenangannya.

Neji mengernyitkan alisnya. Sedangkan Temujin sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebelum kalian kami kalahkan.. Apa kalian tidak ingin tahu tentang kekuatan Shion?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Boleh juga.. Akan kudengarkan.." jawab Naruto santai.

"Tapi apa gunanya untuk kalian? Toh kalian tidak akan bertarung melawannya, kan? Tapi kenapa kau masih ingin tahu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto tak memberikan jawaban apapun dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin memberitahu kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Satu satunya alasanku ingin memberitahu kalian hanya karena ini hadiahku karena sebentar lagi kalian akan tersingkir dari event ini," kata Shikamaru.

Neji tiba tiba teringat, apabila mereka tersingkir dari event ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa hanya tinggal Pegasus Wing dan DragonCry yang akan bertarung di putaran berikutnya.

"Kurasa akan membosankan apabila sisanya hanya kalian dan juga orang orang DragonCry itu," kata Neji masih sempat berkomentar.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. strategi menentukan segalanya.." jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto masih menatap Shikamaru sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti, Shikamaru.." kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Temujin, Shikamaru dan Neji.

Shikamaru, Neji dan Temujin menoleh ke Naruto bingung.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Temujin mengarahkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

"Setelah aku benar benar mendalaminya… aku mengerti kalau kekuatan itu selalu di atas segalanya.." kata Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Penonton masih terdiam melihat para peserta yang sedang berbicara di arena. Awalnya mereka kira, pembicaraan ini adalah strategi Naruto dan Neji untuk mengulur waktu hingga mereka menemukan cara untuk lolos dari sihir Shikamaru.

"Satu hal yang tak kau mengerti.." kata Naruto.

"Kekuatan… selalu di atas segalanya!? Kau yakin!?" kata Shikamaru memastikan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sedangkan Jiraiya yang duduk di sebelah Tsunade sudah paham apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu.. Bagaimana kekuatan menguasai segalanya!" kata Naruto dingin tapi serius.

BWOOOOOSSSHHH

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya meskipun seharusnya ia masih berada dalam sihir Shikamaru. Neji, Shikamaru dan Temujin terkejut melihatnya begitu pula dengan seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Api yang dikeluarkannya membakar bayangan yang menangkap bayangannya. Shikamaru langsung memberi jarak pada sang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kobaran apinya semakin lama semakin membesar mengelilingi sekitar Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan, Shikamaru!?" tanya Temujin terkejut.

Shikamaru tak bisa menjawab pasti, tapi yang jelas Naruto saat ini telah melepaskan diri dari sihir bayangannya.

"Seharusnya dia takkan bisa lepas dari sihirku barusan!" kata Shikamaru.

'Apa yang terjadi, Naruto!?' batin Neji yang ikut terkejut.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke samping dan kobaran apinya juga turut berkobar ke samping kanannya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar dihembus angin.

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana pertarungan kekuatan yang menarik.." kata Naruto berjalan pelan menuju Temujin.

Telapak tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dan dari dalamnya muncul sebuah pedang yang tercipta dari api.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Sword!** "

BWOOOOOSHHHH

Pedangnya mengeluarkan kobaran api yang besar hingga menutupi areal lingkar di sekitar Naruto. Dia kembali menghembuskan kobaran api tersebut agar tak menghalangi jalannya ke arah Temujin.

"Kau menantangku bermain pedang?" tanya Temujin dengan cepat menyerang Naruto.

TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG

Semua serangan cepat dari Temujin dihentikan dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto dan pedang api miliknya.

"Apa hanya segini saja?" tanya Naruto memandang remeh Temujin.

Neji dan Shikamaru masih diam membisu di tempatnya. Bukan maksud Neji tak mau menyerang tapi dia sedang menikmati tontonan menarik yang akan disajikan oleh Naruto sedangkan berbeda dengan Neji, Shikamaru justru kebingungan menyusun strategi lagi untuk mengalahkan lawannya yang sudah mematahkan sihirnya itu.

"Akan kucoba dengan serangan fisik!" kata Shikamaru melompat dari belakang Temujin memberikan tendangan pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan Temujin.

BUKH

Naruto menahannya dengan satu tangan. Dan dengan tangan yang sama pula, ia mencengkeram kaki Shikamaru dan melemparkannya ke arah lain.

WUUUUUSSSSSHHH

"Ukkhhhh…" rintih Shikamaru yang terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Dia kembali membenarkan posisinya berdiri setelah sempat terlempar di udara. Naruto meliriknya dari kejauhan dan itu sungguh tatapan mata yang dingin.

'Dia sungguh jadi orang yang berbeda saat pertempuran.. Atau setelah malam itu!?'

"Akan kucoba lagi!" kata Shikamaru berlari maju ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkan mereka, Shikamaru.." kata Neji yang muncul di hadapan Shikamaru dengan kuda kuda khas klan Hyuuga.

Shikamaru mendecih pelan saat Neji menghadang jalannya menuju Naruto.

"Kurasa aku pasti kalah apabila harus beradu serangan fisik denganmu, Neji.." kata Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah.

Neji masih mengaktifkan **Byakugan** miliknya. Bagaimana pun juga, Shikamaru tetaplah salah satu orang yang mendapat julukan yang sama sepertinya.

"Apa kau sekarang jadi lemah, Shikamaru? Apa karena kau tak mampu melawan Shion?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah.. Jika sekarang pun aku tak sebanding denganmu, bukankah dulu juga seperti itu?" kata Shikamaru.

Neji sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Ya.. Kenapa tak kau pakai cara lama mu saja?"

"Tentu saja…"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan bayangannya dari pijakan tanah dan membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan aneh. Para penonton yang menyaksikannya terpukau. Naruto dan Temujin hanya sekilas melirik ke arah sihir yang digunakan Shikamaru.

" **Hidden Magic of Nara, Shadow Style: Shadow Fist Mode!"**

Ada sekitar enam tangan raksasa yang Shikamaru ciptakan dari bayangannya untuk menghadapi Neji yang ahli dalam pertarungan sihir jarak dekat atau serangan fisik.

"Nah, itu yang kunantikan.."

Bayangan bayangan Shikamaru mulai menyerang Neji dengan bentuk kepalan tangan mereka.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

Neji dapat menahannya dengan kombinasi pertahanannya yang memanfaatkan **Byakugan** dan sihir elemen angin yang melapisi kedua tangannya.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Style, Heavy Palm!"**

Neji menghentakkan kakinya ke depan lalu telapak tangannya ia hantamkan pada keenam pukulan bayangan milik Shikamaru dan hasilnya keenam bayangan tersebut terpental hingga ke belakang Shikamaru.

"Apa..!?"

Neji tak membuang kesempatan dan langsung berlari ke arah Shikamaru yang pertahanannya terbuka lebar. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir khas milik klan Hyuuga di tubuh Shikamaru bagian depan.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Style, Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BUKKKKHHHH

Bayangan Shikamaru yang tersisa menciptakan sebuah pertahanan tebal yang berukuran sebesar telapak tangan Neji namun cukup tebal untuk menghentikan serangan Neji.

'Jadi, begitu..!? Dia tak bisa membuat tembok besar untuk menahan seranganku karena digunakan untuk membuat 6 kepalan tangan itu dan dia menggunakan sisanya yang tinggal sedikit untuk membuat pertahanan yang meskipun kecil namun sangat tebal..' batin Neji yang melihat jelas aliran sihir pada bayangan ciptaan Shikamaru.

Neji segera melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak dengan Shikamaru.

"Uwoooooo! Maju!"

"Terus Neji!"

"Shikamaru bertahan!"

Penonton bersorak tapi para peserta benar benar tak menghiraukan sorakan dari para penonton karena sibuk dengan lawan mereka masing masing.

TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Temujin masih saja menyerang Naruto dengan susah payah dan selalu saja dihentikan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

BWOOOOOSHHHH

Temujin sedikit terlempar ke belakang karena kobaran api barusan yang mengejutkannya. Naruto menghempaskan Temujin hanya dengan sedikit kekuatannya yang ada.

"Benar benar tak disangka sangka.." kata Shisui yang terpukau dengan Naruto.

"Kau juga sadar, kan?" kata Yahiko.

Shisui mengangguk pelan sambil terus menatap ke arah Naruto yang berada di arena pertarungan.

"Elemen api miliknya itu bukanlah elemen api seorang penyihir biasa…" kata Shisui.

'Meski tak semenakjubkan api hitam milik Uchiha tapi tetap saja.. api yang digunakannya jauh lebih hebat dari elemen api biasa..'

Sara sejak tadi tampak tak berkomentar dengan jalannya pertandingan. Mungkin dia sudah tahu siapa yang akan keluar jadi pemenang dalam pertandingan ini atau memang dia tak mau berkomentar?

'Lebih sulit dari yang kuduga!' batin Temujin yang masih terus memberikan Naruto tebasannya berkali kali.

TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG

"Giliranku!" kata Naruto menggerakkan pedang apinya melakukan tebasan ke arah Temujin.

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan Naruto saat akan menebas Temujin dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Sword's Style, Phoenix Blade!"**

BWOOOSH BWOOOSHH BWOOOSSH

Naruto melancarkan tebasan api berbentuk burung api sebanyak tiga kali. Dan ketiga tiganya datang dari arah yang sama menuju Temujin.

Shisui dan Yahiko terkejut melihat Naruto menggunakan sihir barusan.

"Shisui.. Bukankah teknik berpedang Naruto dengan elemen apinya mirip dengan milikmu?" tanya Yahiko menoleh ke arah Shisui.

Shisui terkejut melihatnya, perlahan tangannya menggenggam pedang yang ada di sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

"Ukkkhhhh…" rintih Temujin ketika mencoba menahan serangan serangan Naruto dengan pedangnya.

"Temujin!" panggil Shikamaru yang masih sibuk dengan pertarungannya melawan Neji.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka!" kata Neji menyerang Shikamaru dengan beberapa kombinasi serangan.

Naruto keluar dari selimut api yang menyelimutinya setelah serangan yang dilancarkan. Para penonton melihat sosok dingin Naruto yang sesungguhnya di pertarungan ini. Terutama Hinata yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Dia jadi benar benar menakutkan.." kata Shizuka cemas.

'Naruto-niisan..'

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Temujin yang masih mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menyerang.

'Kau berubah jadi seperti ini lagi...' kata Kurama kepada Naruto.

'Tapi tidak seburuk sebelumnya..' jawab Naruto yang masih berjalan pelan menuju Temujin.

'Tapi tak harus seperti ini lagi.. kekuatan benar benar sudah menguasaimu..'

'Ini kehendakku sendiri bukan kehendak kekuatan lain…'

'Seharusnya kau memang harus mempelajari pengendaliannya lebih lama lagi.. kegelapan dari kekuatanku menguasai dirimu lagi..'

'Kekuatanmu!?'

Kurama diam sesaat menunggu hingga Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya…

'… Ini kekuatanku!'

BWOOOOOOOSSSSHHH

Kobaran api besar melayang ke udara dan cahayanya sangat terang sampai seluruh penonton di arena termasuk Tsunade dan Jiraiya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

'Kekuatanmu..!? Saat ini kau hanya dikendalikan oleh api kegelapan dan bukan menggunakan apimu sendiri..'

'Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Api ini milikku..'

'Setidaknya berikan ruang untukku menetralkanmu!'

Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto langsung mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menetralkan api Naruto yang hampir berubah jadi lebih merah.

'Ukhh…' rintih Naruto.

'Dirimu yang sekarang tak lagi selalu dikendalikan oleh dirimu yang asli.. tubuhmu selalu bisa diambil oleh kekuatanmu lagi, Naruto..'

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang pusing meski kobaran api di udara itu masih membesar dan itu di amati oleh para penonton.

'Aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu sementara agar kau tak dikuasai kekuatanmu! Kau bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan kau dikuasai!'

'Cukup! Aku sudah tenang kembali…'

Api di udara itu menghilang setelah Naruto menjetikkan jarinya. Semua api itu kembali mengelilingi Naruto yang sudah kembali tenang seperti biasanya.

"Apa aku masih bisa melanjutkannya..!?" kata Naruto pelan entah kepada siapa.

Neji di sudut lain yang berbeda dengannya sudah mengamati tingkah anehnya sejak tadi meskipun ia juga sedang bertarung dengan Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kita tetap bersama…" kata Neji yang tiba tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Ya.. Kurasa kau benar.." jawab Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

Shikamaru mengikuti Neji yang sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik seperti ini juga.." kata Shikamaru sedikit waspada dengan Naruto.

Temujin mencabut pedangnya yang ia tancapkan ke tanah tadi lalu berjalan pelan hingga jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya beberapa meter saja.

"Kita mulai lagi..!?" tanya Naruto yang sudah siap.

"Lebih baik kali ini kau tak lepas kendali lagi.." kata Neji memperingatkan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa paham.

"Dan jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya termasuk mengenai gulungan hitam itu setelah pertandingan ini selesai.." kata Neji datar dan sedikit mengejutkan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut kalau Neji sudah menyadarinya begitu pula dengan Kurama yang mendengarkan di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Kita ini keluarga, bodoh!" kata Neji bersiap berlari ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ahh.. Tentu saja.." jawab Naruto yang juga sudah siap berlari ke arah Temujin.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yak, aku sengaja belum bikin yang WAH. Dan maaf klo gaje wkwkwkwk. Aku sempetin update di hari liburku karena hari ini kelas 3 lagi wasana warsa di sekolahku. Masih sibuk ngikutin anime anime musim ini contohnya SnK S2, Boku no Hero Academia S2, Rokudenashi Majutsu, Saenai Heroine no Sodateka, Eromanga-sensei, Tsuki ga Kire, DanMachi Sword Ortaria, Zero Kara Hajimeru dan pastinya Boruto! Apa kalian udah lihat episode 5? Sayangnya aku belum.. anime apa aja yang kalian ikutin musim ini?

Dan buat referensiku aja.. kalian lebih sering baca/buka fanfic lewat website nya apa lewat aplikasinya di android? Klo aku sih baca lewat aplikasi di android tapi publish story nya lewat laptop di websitenya soalnya gak tahu caranya publish pake hp.


	17. Gelel Stone

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#17**

 **GELEL STONE**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Neji di sudut lain yang berbeda dengannya sudah mengamati tingkah anehnya sejak tadi meskipun ia juga sedang bertarung dengan Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kita tetap bersama…" kata Neji yang tiba tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Ya.. Kurasa kau benar.." jawab Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

Shikamaru mengikuti Neji yang sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik seperti ini juga.." kata Shikamaru sedikit waspada dengan Naruto.

Temujin mencabut pedangnya yang ia tancapkan ke tanah tadi lalu berjalan pelan hingga jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya beberapa meter saja.

"Kita mulai lagi..!?" tanya Naruto yang sudah siap.

"Lebih baik kali ini kau tak lepas kendali lagi.." kata Neji memperingatkan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa paham.

"Dan jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya termasuk mengenai gulungan hitam itu setelah pertandingan ini selesai.." kata Neji datar dan sedikit mengejutkan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut kalau Neji sudah menyadarinya begitu pula dengan Kurama yang mendengarkan di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Kita ini keluarga, bodoh!" kata Neji bersiap berlari ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ahh.. Tentu saja.." jawab Naruto yang juga sudah siap berlari ke arah Temujin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji POV

Kondisi kami berdua selama pertarungan ini tak cukup baik tapi juga tak bisa dikatakan baik. Shikamaru dan Temujin ternyata bisa memberi perlawanan yang cukup baik, lebih baik dari yang kuduga. Dan sebelumnya, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan rekan di belakangku ini. Kurasa semua terjadi sejak ia menggunakan gulungan hitam aneh yang sering ia buka malam hari sejak berada di Akademi.

Bukannya mau mengintip, hanya saja pada waktu malam pertama kami mulai tinggal di Akademi ini. Tepat setelah Naruto membersihkan barang barangnya, aku berniat memberitahunya tentang jadwal pelajaran untuk besok dan pada saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat dia membuka sebuah gulungan hitam aneh.

 _Flashback_

 _Seperti kataku, aku berniat memberikan info mengenai jadwal pelajaran untuk keesokan harinya. Aku menemukan kertas yang mencantumkan jadwal pelajaran keesokan harinya di tas bawaanku. Seharusnya aku menyerahkan ini kepada Naruto dan Hinata tadi. Entah apa yang membuatku lupa memberikannya kepada mereka. Dan kebetulan kamarku dan Naruto bersebelahan, lebih baik kuserahkan sekarang padanya._

' _Apa dia sudah tidur?'_

 _Aku segera keluar menuju kamar Naruto dan kulihat pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Aku bisa mengintip ke dalam dan melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Aku berniat mengetuk pintunya namun ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku dan itu adalah gulungan hitam yang sedang dibawa oleh Naruto._

' _Apa itu!?'_

" _Benar benar menakjubkan.." kata Naruto yang masih belum menyadari kalau aku berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan dapat mendengar semua yang dikatakannya._

 _Gulungan hitam apa itu?, pikirku. Yang jelas dari semua_ _ **Magic Scroll**_ _yang pernah kulihat, gulungan yang dibawa Naruto lah yang paling asing untukku. Bahkan dari motif yang tergambar di gulungannya, aku tak pernah melihatnya di buku manapun yang isinya mengenai sihir dan lain lain._

" _Aku bisa menyerap energinya.." kata Naruto entah kepada siapa._

" _ **Byakugan!"**_

 _Kuaktifkan Byakugan milikku dan mengintip isi gulungan yang dibaca oleh Naruto. Dan isinya sungguh menarik, semua tulisannya, ditulis dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti. Aku bisa merasakan energy sihir yang keluar dari gulungan itu sangat besar._

' _Apa yang kau bawa, Naruto!?'_

 _END NEJI POV_

 _Flashback Off_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Neji masih menahan Shikamaru dan Temujin yang melancarkan serangan seranngan andalan mereka. Saat ini, mereka tak ada niatan untuk menyerang Shikamaru dan Temujin karena sedang dalam proses mengumpulkan energy. Dapat dilihat di sekelilingnya, Naruto tengah mengumpulkan energy energy sihir dalam jumlah besar hingga mampu membuat para penonton terpukau.

Sedangkan Neji saat ini sedang menangkis semua serangan yang dilancarkan lawannya padanya dan Naruto.

"Apa kau belum selesai juga dengan pengumpulan energy mu?" tanya Neji yang mulai kesulitan mengimbangi gerakan Shikamaru dan Temujin.

Shikamaru mengambil kesempatan dari kelengahan Neji saat ia sedang bicara dengan Naruto yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan energy di belakangnya.

"Lihat kemana kau, Neji!" kata Shikamaru menyerang Neji dengan bayangan bayangan berbentuk kepalan tangan.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

Neji terpental hingga ke sudut arena meninggalkan Naruto yang masih fokus dengan mengumpulkan energy nya.

"Giliranmu, Naruto!" kata Temujin berlari ke arah Naruto sambil menyeret pedangnya di tanah hingga menimbulkan percikan api.

Naruto membuka matanya terkejut saat Temujin berniat menyerangnya. Dia segera melompat ke belakang menjaga jaraknya kembali dengan kedua lawannya.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Neji?" tanya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Neji.

Neji menyambut uluran tangan dari Naruto dan segera bangkit menghadap kedua lawannya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Neji.

"Yah, setidaknya cukup untuk menyingkirkan mereka berdua di babak ini.." jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji.

Di sana, tepat di depan mereka yang berjarak sekitar belasan meter, Shikamaru dan Temujin sudah berdiri menunggu serangan Naruto dan Neji.

"Apa yang akan mereka perbuat, Shikamaru?" tanya Temujin yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya diam ketika Temujin bertanya padanya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati dua lawan di hadapannya itu.

"Temujin.. Menurutmu, ada di tingkatan mana mereka sekarang ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temujin membuka matanya lebar lalu melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat kebingungan ketika Shikamaru tiba tiba saja menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Temujin.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.." jawab Shikamaru terputus.

Temujin kembali memalingkan pandangannya kepada kedua lawan di depannya. Dia memperhatikan baik baik kedua lawannya terutama Naruto. Sulit baginya menebak di tingkatan mana lawannya sekarang, yang pasti sekarang dia tahu kalau lawannya ini berada di tingkatan yang lebih tinggi darinya dan Shikamaru.

"Menurutmu sendiri?" tanya Temujin.

"Mungkin sekitar Practioner level 5.. kurasa.."

Temujin tak begitu terkejut dengan pendapat Shikamaru barusan yang menyatakan sejauh mana tingkatan Naruto dan Neji.

"Aku akan gunakan tekhnik itu.." kata Temujin kepada Shikamaru yang mengacu kepada sebuah tekhnik khusus yang dimiliki oleh Temujin.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya terkejut dan membulatkan matanya lebar lebar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temujin. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia tertunduk.

"Maaf.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bangku penonton

"Kira kira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" tanya Shizuka menoleh ke Hinata di sebelahnya.

Hinata membulatkan matanya bingung ketika Shizuka bertanya kepadanya. Yang dapat dilihatnya sekarang, Naruto dan Neji memang memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk keluar sebagai pemenang ketimbang lawannnya. Namun dia juga belum melihat semua kemampuan Shikamaru dan Temujin jadi dia tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan.

"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Hinata lemas.

Shizuka sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Hinata. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arena pertandingan perlahan lahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sama saja dengan Hinata, Yahiko dan Shisui juga belum bisa memprediksi siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang di pertarungan ini. Namun keduanya sama sama menjagokan Naruto dan Neji yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Sedangkan Sara yang kodratnya merupakan Ketua Asrama dari Pegasus Wing sama sekali tak memberikan dukungan atau sorakan pada timnya dan hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Apa Naruto tidak punya kejutan lagi?" tanya Shisui yang bosan menunggu gelombang serangan dari kedua tim.

"Entahlah.. Bukan aku yang mengawasinya kan? Jadi tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dia pelajari.." kata Yahiko melirik ke arah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menatap malas ke salah satu muridnya itu. Dia tahu kalau yang dimaksud oleh Yahiko adalah dirinya.

"Jangan khawatirkan, Naruto.. Sejak awal masuk ke arena pertarungan ini, aku sudah tahu kalau dialah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.." kata Jiraiya sambil menopang dagunya malas.

Tsunade menoleh ke Jiraiya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memberikan sedikit tatapan yang penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu padanya, Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya tak menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan masih memusatkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang ada di arena. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya selagi masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Itu karena aku yang mengawasinya.. jadi kau tidak tahu, Tsunade.." jawab Jiraiya.

Yahiko, Shisui, Tsunade dan Kakashi melirik ke arah Jiraiya sedikit penasaran. Mereka ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama masa pelatihan Naruto dengan Jiraiya kemarin.

"Yang pasti dia masih memiliki banyak sihir yang belum dia keluarkan.." kata Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Neji masih sibuk dengan persiapan sihir yang akan digunakan Naruto begitupula dengan lawan mereka. Shikamaru dan Temujin juga tengah menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir di permukaan tanah yang bisa menjadi pijakan satu orang. Naruto mengamati pemandangan aneh pada kedua lawannya. Dia melihat sebuah batu yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh Temujin menggunakan lingkaran sihir buatannya sendiri.

"Neji.. Perhatikan apa yang mereka keluarkan!" kata Naruto sedikit panik.

Neji menoleh ke arah Temujin yang membawa sebuah batu aneh. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya menatap ke arah lawannya. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia kembali mengaktifkan **Byakugan** miliknya yang sebelumnya sudah di nonaktifkan oleh pemuda Hyuuga ini.

"Batu apa itu!?" tanya Neji melihat batu yang berada di genggaman Temujin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Neji masih sibuk menganalisa batu aneh yang berada di genggaman Temujin saat ini. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Temujin sudah mengetahui kalau Neji sekarang sedang menganalisa batu yang dibawanya.

"Batu itu… memiliki energy sihir yang besar!" kata Neji terkejut ketika melihatnya terakhir kali sebelum Temujin melenyapkan batu itu dari tangannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan batu itu!?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Entahlah.."

Dalam kondisi yang sedang beristirahat setelah sempat menetralkan amarah Naruto, Kurama terbangun lagi ketika merasakan energy yang datang dari batu yang dibawa oleh Temujin. Dia segera bangun dan ia terkejut setelah dia mengingat energy yang keluar dari batu itu.

'Naruto! Itu **Gelel Stone!** ' kata Kurama kepada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengar Kurama mengetahui tentang batu yang dimiliki oleh Temujin itu.

' **Gelel Stone!?'** tanya Naruto.

'Batu Sihir Kuno milik Kerajaan Gelel yang dikatakan sebagai salah satu sumber tenaga besar di dunia.. Yang bahkan menurut sejarah, ada seseorang bertingkatan Half Saint yang pernah memakainya sebagai senjata penghancur..' kata Kurama yang mendepatkan reaksi terkejut dari Naruto.

Naruto langsung menoleh kembali ke arah Temujin. Dan dia sudah bersiap dengan sebuah ritual yang sejak tadi sudah mereka berdua siapkan.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan!?" tanya Naruto.

Temujin memasuki lingkaran sihir di permukaan tanah yang cukup untuk pijakan satu orang. Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya sudah menggenggam batu yang dikatakan sebagai **Gelel Stone** itu. Cahaya keluar ketika Shikamaru memasukkan batu itu ke dalam lingkaran sihir dimana tempat Temujin berdiri.

Para penonton terpukau dibuatnya begitu pula dengan Ketua Asrama, Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Tsunade!" kata Jiraiya tiba tiba terkejut.

"Ya! Tak salah lagi!" jawab Tsunade yang sama terkejutnya melihat batu yang berada di genggaman Shikamaru.

Temujin dalam sekejap bertranformasi. Ia kini menggenggam sebuah pedang yang bersinar terang berwarna biru muda. Di seluruh tubuhnya keluar energy berwarna biru muda. Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya segera menyingkir dari sana agar tak tersapu oleh energy sihirnya.

Reaksi para penonton yang melihat transformasi Temujin barusan adalah reaksi terkejut. Mereka juga terkagum kagum dengan luapan energy yang keluar dari tubuh Temujin sekarang ini.

"Sihir apa itu!?"

"Sama seperti Sasuke dan Kiba!"

"Ya! Dia juga memiliki transformasi aneh yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatannya!"

Energinya mengitari tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan hempasan anginnya dapat dirasakan oleh seluruh penonton.

"Lebih mengerikan dari yang kukira.." kata Neji menganalisa semakin dalam kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Temujin saat ini.

Makin lama ia analisa, tingkat kekuatan yang dimiliki Temujin juga semakin meningkat secara drastis. Naruto sendiri bahkan dapat merasakan betapa besarnya kekuatan Temujin sekarang.

"Apa kekuatannya sama dengan Kiba saat menjadi **Magical Beast Warrior!?"** tanya Naruto yang dibuat terkejut.

"Tidak.. Kurasa lebih buruk.. Jumlah kekuatannya masih meningkat hingga menyentuh Spirit level 6!" kata Neji tak percaya ketika menyaksikan kekuatan Temujin dengan matanya sendiri.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temujin yang berada di hadapannya.

'Kalau sudah begini akan kugunakan tahap pertama pada pertarungan ini, Kurama..' kata Naruto pada Kurama.

'Tahap pertama..? Di putaran pertama ini!? Kau hanya akan menunjukkan kekuatanmu di awal dan membuat lawanmu berikutnya tahu kekuatanmu! Tak hanya itu.. untuk mengaktifkannya saja, kau harus masuk ke **Burning Mode** , kan?'

Kurama memperingatkannya hal itu. Naruto kelihatannya akan menggunakan sihir yang baru dikuasainya namun Kurama tampak menolak keinginan Naruto saat akan memakainya.

'Tapi aku sudah tak ada pilihan lagi!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan dimana Shion dan Sai menonton pertandingan…

"Tak kusangka kalau dia akan menggunakan kemampuan itu disini dan menunjukkannya pada seluruh penonton bahkan kepada Tsunade-sama dan Jiraiya-sama.." kata Shion meski terkejut ketika Temujin menggunakan **Gelel Stone** , namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut.

Sai yang tadinya sibuk dengan gambarnya teralihkan pandangannya ke arah layar sihir. Dia juga dapat melihat Temujin yang tengah mengaktifkan sihir dari **Gelel Stone.**

"Sebenarnya darimana dia mendapatkannya? Atau tepatnya dimana kau dan orang orangmu mendapatkannya?" tanya Sai menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Itu hanya pemberian dari Sara-sama kepada Temujin.. Dan aku tidak berhak melarang Temujin untuk menggunakannya.." jawab Shion tanpa melihat Sai.

Sai kini benar benar menaruh kecurigaan pada hubungan Shion dan Sara. Sebenarnya ia tak benar benar peduli namun semakin lama, ia semakin penasaran tentang identitas Shion sebenarnya. Dimana dia dilahirkan? Siapa kedua orang tuanya? Dan kenapa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Sara bahkan sebelum masuk ke Akademi ini.

"Yang jelas, saat ini… Jika Naruto dan Neji tak berbuat sesuatu, mereka akan dikalahkan.." kata Shion dengan jelas sambil menopang dagunya.

Sai kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar sihir. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau bahkan Naruto belum menggunakan 50% dari kekuatannya?"

Shion menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Ya.. tapi entah dia akan menggunakan separuh kekuatannya atau tidak pada pertarungan ini," jawab Shion.

Lalu di ruang perawatan, tempat Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang tengah menonton pertandingan Naruto-Neji melawan Shikamaru-Temujin bersama dengan Sakura dan Karin yang ada disana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu bertanya pendapat Sasuke.

Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu sempat terkejut melihat batu yang berada di genggaman Temujin. Dia pernah melihat batu itu di sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca dan isinya mengenai sihir kuno.

"Aku terkejut kalau batu yang pernah kulihat di buku ternyata di miliki orang itu.." kata Sasuke.

"Kurasa Shion dan kelompoknya itu memang bukan orang orang biasa.." kata Suigetsu.

"Sebaiknya kita harus mulai waspada dengan gadis itu beserta dengan kelompoknya.." kata Sasuke serius.

Karin yang mendengarnya, tertunduk dan hal itu disadari oleh Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura sendiri bingung dengan gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"A-Ah.. Tidak ada.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji benar benar kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi kekuatan Temujin sekarang. Dia mengira kalau tak ada jalan lain selain menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya untuk menghadapi Temujin yang menurutnya mampu menghabisinya dan Naruto sekaligus saat ini. Bahkan bisa ia lihat dengan jelas kalau Shikamaru sepenuhnya menyerahkan pertarungan ini pada Temujin sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Neji berpikir keras.

" **Ritual Magic: Gelel Knight!"**

Temujin benar benar masuk ke dalam mode penggunaan **Gelel Stone**. Dari yang Neji lihat, pertumbuhan kekuatannya sekarang sudah mencapai Spirit level 7. Dan pada tingkatan itu, sudah mustahil bagi Neji dan Naruto menghadapi Temujin dengan membatasi kekuatan mereka sampai disini.

" **Gelel Knight's Magic: Light Blade!"**

SLAAAAAAAASSSSHHH

Tebasan Temujin barusan terlihat sangat lemah namun pada kenyataannya menimbulkan sebuah tebasan biru terang yang memiliki daya hancur besar bagaikan sihir kelas B hingga A.

"Naruto!" kata Neji memberi kode pada Naruto untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Aku tahu!" balas Naruto.

FUUUUUTTSSS

Temujin sudah berada di belakangnya menunggu gerakan Naruto berikutnya. Naruto terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran Temujin yang begitu cepat pergerakannya hingga sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang tepat saat Temujin baru akan mengayunkan pedangnya yang sudah bercampur satu dengan **Gelel Stone.**

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

Satu tebasannya memberikan daya hancur yang luar biasa. Dan untungnya Naruto dapat menghindar ke bawah sebelum pedang tersebut sempat mengenainya.

"Aku pasti mati jika terlambat sedikit saja menghindar.." kata Naruto memberi jarak dengan Temujin.

Penonton dibuat terkejut karena daya hancur pedang tersebut mampu meledakkan sedikit dinding arena pertarungan meskipun sudah terlapisi dengan sebuah sihir pelindung.

"Daya hancur yang luar biasa!"

Para penonton terdiam melihatnya. Mereka mengamati baik baik apa yang terjadi dengan dinding arena tersebut.

"Benar benar kekuatan yang mengagumkan.." kata Tsunade.

"Tapi kurasa itu bahkan belum maksimal…" kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi benar.. Temujin bahkan belum dapat mengeluarkan 10% dari total potensi kekuatan **Gelel Stone**.." tambah Jiraiya setuju dengan apa yang barusan di ucapkan Kakashi.

Yahiko dan Shisui terkejut mendengarnya. Padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya, mereka dibuat terkejut karena kekuatan Temujin yang mungkin mampu menyaingi mereka berdua. Namun mereka kembali dibuat terkejut lagi dengan pernyataan Jiraiya barusan.

" **Gelel Stone** baru bisa digunakan dalam kondisi potensial 100% saat pemilik sah nya sudah mencapai tingkatan King akhir atau tahap Emperor awal.." jawab Jiraiya.

"Apa itu artinya, anda bisa menggunakannya.. Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Shisui penasaran.

Jiraiya menggeleng pelan mengisyaratkan bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Sudah kubilang kalau batu itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh pemilik sahnya.. pemilik yang pertama kali menggunakan batu tersebut setelah ratusan tahun sejak terakhir kali dipakai oleh pengguna terakhir.." kata Jiraiya.

Yahiko memberi kesimpulan saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir Jiraiya barusan, "Apa itu artinya bahkan apabila Temujin mati.. kita takkan bisa menggunakan batu itu?"

"Darimana kau mengambil kesimpulan itu, Yahiko?" tanya Shisui kepada temannya sesame Ketua Asrama.

"Dari pernyataan Jiraiya-sama barusan, bukankah itu artinya batu itu akan tertidur selama ratusan tahun sebelum akhirnya bisa digunakan oleh pemilik yang baru?" tanya Yahiko.

Dan Shisui akhirnya paham mengenai hal itu. Jiraiya pun juga membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yahiko barusan.

"Oleh karena itu, sangat sangat beruntung bagi orang yang mendapatkan batu itu ketika batu itu aktif," kata Jiraiya.

Shisui dan Yahiko kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada arena pertandingan dimana sekarang menunjukkan Naruto dan Neji yang mendapat giliran terpojok.

"Tapi dimana bocah itu mendapatkannya?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

Dan ketika Jiraiya bertanya hal itu entah kepada siapa. Sara menunjukkan sedikit senyumnya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temujin kembali memberikan serangan serangannya kepada Naruto dan Neji. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa apa kecuali menerima serangan atau menghindari serangan Temujin. Tingkatan mereka benar benar sudah berbeda jauh dengan lawannya sekarang. Satu satunya cara untuk keluar dari keadaan mereka saat ini adalah menggunakan kekuatannya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini.

'Aku harus menggunakan tahap pertama **Tailed Beast Warrior** untuk menaikkan tingkatan kekuatanku secara instan!' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Temujin berusaha menyerang Neji dan Naruto tapi meski kekuatannya sudah bertambah jauh lebih kuat dari lawannya, ia masih tidak mampu melukai Naruto dan Neji yang memiliki pergerakan sangat lincah. Maklum saja, klan Hyuuga memang dikenal memiliki kecepatan dan kelincahan yang sangat baik meski berhadapan dengan lawan yang tingkatannya lebih kuat sekalipun.

" **Hidden Magic of Nara, Shadow Style: Shadow Sharp Attack!"**

WUUUUUUUTTTTTT

Tiba tiba saja, Shikamaru yang tadinya diam, sekarang mulai membantu Temujin untuk mengarahkan kedua lawannya pada sudut serangan yang dilancarkan Temujin.

"Apa apaan ini!?" kata Neji yang langkahnya mulai tersudut oleh serangan Shikamaru. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Bagus!" kata Shikamaru.

Neji kini tepat berada di depan Temujin yang baru saja akan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Neji yang berada di depannya. Penonton yang melihatnya sudah berteriak teriak ketakutan terutama para gadis yang kebanyakan dari mereka yang berteriak merupakan fans Neji.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Neji!"

'Gawat! Habislah aku!' kata Neji dalam hati dengan ekspresinya yang panis ketika pedang Temujin benar benar akan menebasnya.

BLAAAAASSSSSSHHH

Sesuatu menghantam pedang Temujin dengan keras hingga Temujin terdorong ke belakang dan pedangnya terpental ke atas meski masih berada di genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Ukhh.."

"A-Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Shikamaru terkejut.

" **Blaze Commandement: Fireball Cannon!"**

Dari sudut lain di arena pertarungan, Naruto baru saja menyelamatkan Neji dengan sihir Meriam bola api miliknya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke arah serangan pedang Temujin. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan asap dari sihir yang digunakannya, dan tak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir yang baru saja digunakannya menghilang mengikuti lenyapnya bola api yang baru saja ia lepaskan.

"Ini adalah tahap kedua dari **Fireball Shoot** dan kurasa ini cukup untuk memberi hempasan padamu.." kata Naruto kepada Temujin.

" **Hidden Magic of Nara, Shadow Style: Shadow Fist Mode!"**

Shikamaru kembali mengaktifkan mode tinju bayangannya. Dia menghadap ke arah Naruto. Tampaknya ia bermaksud menahan Naruto sampai Temujin selesai menghabisi Neji. Keenam kepalan bayangannya sudah siap ia arahkan ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Neji mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat pemandangan keenam bayangan yang tak ingin dilihatnya lagi.

"Kau menggunakan sihir itu lagi..!?" tanya Neji sedikit menoleh ke belakang ke arah Shikamaru tepatnya.

"Rasakan ini, Naruto!"

Keenam kepalan tangan Shikamaru itu menyerang Naruto yang pertahanannya terbuka lebar setelah menggunakan sihir barusan. Naruto sedikit terkejut menyadari keenam kepalan tangan dari bayangan itu sudah menerjang tubuhnya.

DUAKH DUAKH BUKH BUKH BLAAAARRR

"Uaaakkkkhh!" rintih Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Neji.

Dari bangku penonton, mereka para penggemar Naruto sudah berteriak ketika Naruto dihajar seperti itu begitupula dengan Hinata yang menatap cemas ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-niisan!" kata Hinata cemas.

"Naruto!" tambah Shizuka yang juga ikut khawatir. Dia seenaknya memanggil nama Naruto meskipun belum berkenalan secara langsung, tapi dia sudah kelihatan biasa saja memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto sudah terluka cukup parah namun dia belum juga menggunakan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirknannya sekarang, mungkin sekarang dia masih berdebat dengan Kurama mengenai aktivasi sihirnya.

'Kau bilang… Aku tak bisa menggunakannya sekarang?' batin Naruto.

'Itu benar.. Jika kau menggunakannya sekarang, kau akan pingsan selama 6 jam setelah menggunakannya dan otomatis kau tidak akan bisa melanjutkan putaran berikutnya,' kata Kurama.

6 jam masih lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Saat pertama kali dia mengaktifkannya adalah pada saat ujian masuk ketika dia menantang Kakashi. Dan pada saat itu, dia pingsan hingga malam. Itulah sihir yang akan digunakannya sebenarnya namun jelas saja dia akan pingsan setelah menggunakannya. 

"Kita harus menemukan cara untuk mengalahkannya, Neji.." kata Naruto bangkit setelah menerima serangan dari Shikamaru.

Neji sekarang berdiri di sampingnya membantunya berdiri.

"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Neji.

"Sejujurnya tidak.." jawab Naruto yang kesulitan berdiri.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka masih memegang jalannya pertandingan namun sekarang mereka harus puas dipojokkan oleh kedua lawannya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita bertahan sambil mengamati serangan serangan mereka.. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan celah!" kata Naruto.

"Apa tidak bisa kau gunakan **Heaven Palm** milikmu untuk mengakhirinya?" tanya Neji.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah sempat berpikir akan menggunakan sihir pamungkasnya itu. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah apabila dia menggunakan sihir itu otomatis seluruh penonton dan murid akan mengetahui mengenai insiden pada malam itu. Terlebih mungkin sihir itu akan menguras habis energy Naruto meski tak sebanyak bila ia menggunakan **Tailed Beast Warrior** tahap pertama.

"Untuk sekarang.. Mari kita ulur waktu hingga kita menemukan kelemahan dari sihirnya!" kata Naruto bergerak terpisah dari Neji.

"Kau yakin!? Menemukan kelemahan dari sihirnya tidak akan mudah.. kau tahu!" kata Neji yang juga mulai bergerak.

Shikamaru yang melihat pergerakan keduanya tak diam begitu saja. Dengan menggunakan kepalan kepalan tangan yang tercipta dari bayangannya, ia mencoba menghentikan pergerakan keduanya.

"Mau kemana kalian!?" kata Shikamaru mengejar keduanya dengan bayangan bayangannya.

" **Gelel Knight's Magic: Gelel… Focus Energy!"** kata Temujin mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir di hadapannya.

"Kau akan menggunakannya!?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temujin tak membalas perkataan Shikamaru dan terus terfokus pada sihir yang akan segera dia aktifkan. Sebuah batu yang sama bentuknya dengan **Gelel Stone** keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Dan batu itu seperti tengah mengumpulkan energy di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya!?" tanya Neji.

Shikamaru kembali mengarahkan Naruto dan Neji ke tempat yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan Temujin masih fokus dengan sihir yang akan digunakannya.

"Neji! Serang Temujin! Ini adalah saat dimana dia lengah!" kata Naruto sambil menghindari serangan serangan Shikamaru.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

Neji yang sedang melompat salto menghindari serangan Shikamaru masih sempat menyerang Temujin saat dia tengah sibuk mengaktifkan sihirnya.

"Temujin!"

Para penonton seketika berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

BLAAAAAASSSSHHH

Serangan Neji dengan mudah dihentikan oleh pelindung yang ternyata sudah dipasang sejak tadi oleh Temujin di sekitar tubuhnya. Neji terkejut bukan main sama halnya dengan Naruto. Dan ketika sadar, Temujin sudah melirik ke arah Naruto dan Neji yang berencana menyerangnya.

" **Gelel Knight's Magic: Blue Shield…"**

Sebuah tameng berwarna biru tembus pandang ternyata sudah disiapkannya. Tameng itu hanya berdiameter 50 cm namun memiliki pertahanan yang sangat kuat.

"Tameng apa itu!?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

Dari setiap pandangan di setiap penonton.

"Apa itu!?" tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya juga tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Mungkin itu adalah sihir khusus yang dimiliki para pemilik sah pengguna **Gelel Stone**.

"Pertahanannya sungguh mengagumkan.." kata Yahiko tidak percaya melihatnya.

"Dia dengan mudah menghentikan **Destroyer Wind Palm** milik klah Hyuuga yang terkenal.." kata Shisui.

Hinata dan Shizuka juga terkejut melihatnya saat serangan Neji yang harusnya paling tidak bisa menghancurkan tameng tersebut menurut mereka ternyata bahkan tak dapat menggores sedikitpun tameng tersebut.

"Mereka hanya melakukan hal yang sia sia.." kata Shion menontonnya bosan.

Sai masih sibuk dengan apa yang digambarnya sekarang.

"Tameng ini bisa dengan mudah kugerakkan ke segala arah selama aku bisa melihat kemana serangan lawan mengarah… entah itu kepalaku, kakiku atau bagian tubuhku yang lain.." kata Temujin.

Naruto mengernyitkan matanya panik saat tahu pertahanan Temujin benar benar sulit untuk ditembus sekarang.

"Shikamaru!" kata Temujin memanggil Shikamaru memberi sebuah isyarat.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa Naruto dan Neji sadari, mereka sudah berada dalam perangkap Shikamaru. Dari arah samping kanan Naruto, Shikamaru sudah menyiapkan bayangannya sedangan dari arah samping kiri Neji, dia juga telah menyiapkan bayangannya. Otomatis Naruto dan Neji bergerak ke satu sama lain hingga mereka berdiri di satu sekitaran wilayah yang sama.

"Apa ini!?" tanya Neji yang melihat Naruto sudah berada di samping kanannya.

Sama halnya dengan Neji, Naruto sendiri juga terkejut ketika mendapati Neji sudah ada di samping kirinya.

" **Gelel Knight's Magic: Gelel Blue Cannon!"**

BLAAAAAARRRRR

Mereka tak sadar kalau mereka sudah digiring oleh Shikamaru menuju tempat yang diinginkannya untuk mereka menerima serangan pamungkas Temujin. Benar benar serangan yang dahsyat, bahkan cahayanya menutupi seluruh arena pertarungan. Sihir yang digunakan Temujin sendiri mungkin adalah sihir kelas S atau sihir yang satu tingkat di atas sihir kelas A.

"Sial!" kata Naruto terkejut mendapat sebuah sihir seperti laser beam dengan diameter sekitar 3 meter di hadapannya.

Para penonton terkejut dibuatnya bahkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya berdiri terkejut. Baru saja Kakashi akan menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghentikan pertandingan namun tampaknya dia sudah terlambat.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR

"Naruto-niisan! Neji-niisama!"

"Naruto! Neji!"

"Naruto!"

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Sihir barusan pasti membunuh mereka berdua!"

Para penonton masih belum dapat melihat apa yang terjadi karena kepulan asap masih menutupi pandangan mereka. Namun yang jelas kondisi Naruto-Neji dan bahkan kondisi arena pasti tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Sasuke terkejut melihat serangan barusan.

"Dengan ini, Naruto dan Neji pasti habis!" kata Suigetsu sampai di kesimpulan akhirnya.

Yahiko dan Shisui mencoba melihat baik baik apa yang terjadi di arena. Tampak Shisui sudah mengaktifkan **Sharingan** miliknya untuk melihat kekuatan sihir seseorang yang sekaligus digunakan untuk mencari keberadaan lawan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Mereka tidak ada disana!" kata Shisui.

"Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Yahiko.

"Mereka hilang!" kata Shisui.

Setelah asapnya menghilang, Shikamaru dan Temujin sempat memberikan senyuman kemenangan. Dan sesaat kemudian, penonton bersorak bingung saat mendapati tak ada seorang pun di tempat serangan Temujin barusan.

"Apa!?" tanya Temujin terkejut.

"Dimana mereka berdua!?" tambah Shikamaru.

Mereka menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tapi tak menemukan siapapun disana. Para penonton juga dibuat terkejut. Mereka mencari cari dimana Naruto dan Neji hingga salah seorang penonton…

"Disana!"

Para penonton serta semua orang langsung melihat ke arah dimana salah satu penonton itu menunjuk.

'Kurasa.. aku tepat waktu..' kata Naruto dalam hati.

'Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Neji kebingungan dalam hati.

Neji berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi saat serangan itu dilancarkan.

 _Flashback_

 _BLAAAAAARRRR_

 _Serangan Temujin baru saja dilancarkan ke arah mereka berdua dan mereka berdua baru saja sadar kalau menjadi target sihir semacam laser beam milik Temujin. Naruto dan Neji benar benar dalam keadaan panik namun dalam keadaan panik itu, Naruto memposisikan tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah pistol dengan jari telunjuknya seperti arah tembakan dari pistol tersebut._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Neji._

 _Dari jari telunjuk Naruto keluar sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan motif khusus. Dan dari dalamnya menembakkan sebuah peluru biru yang terbang ke sudut lain arena pertarungan._

" _Ikuti saja kataku!" kata Naruto._

 _Naruto langsung memegang bahu Neji. Dan Neji sendiri terkejut ketika tiba tiba lingkaran sihir secara cepat membuatnya lenyap dari sana._

' _ **Hidden Magic of Namikaze: Thunder God Wing level 1!'**_

 _BLAAAAARRRRR_

 _Dan tepat saat itu mereka sudah berpindah ke sisi lain arena pertarungan tanpa diketahui oleh lawan bahkan oleh para penonton yang menonton dari atas. Lebih tepatnya mereka berpindah ke sudut dimana Naruto tadi menembakkan peluru cahaya biru dari jari telunjuknya._

 _Flashback OFF_

'Aku mengingatnya… Naruto baru saja menggunakan **Teleport Magic**.. tapi yang ini berbeda dengan **Teleport Magic** yang digunakannya saat mengirim kami semua ke sini..' batin Neji melihat ke pemuda seumurannya yang ada di sampingnya.

Naruto tiba tiba tersenyum melihat Temujin yang masih memasang lingkaran sihir untuk aktivasi laser beam nya tersebut.

"Mereka disana, Shikamaru!" kata Temujin.

"Aku tahu.. tapi apa yang baru saja dilakukannya!?" tanya Shikamaru terkejut.

Jiraiya yang berada di bangkunya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang menggunakan sihir khusus milik klan Namikaze.

'Dia menggunakannya..'

Temujin memberikannya isyarat untuk kembali menyerang. Dan Shikamaru memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban atas isyarat Temujin barusan.

"Neji, aku tahu cara membatalkan penggunaan **Gelel Stone** miliknya.." kata Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana caranya!?" tanya Neji yang terkejut mendengar Naruto yang sudah tahu bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari kondisi ini.

"Dengan cara menghancurkannya.." kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji.

Shisui dan Yahiko sudah tegang melihat pertarungan ini. Sebentar lagi Temujin akan kembali melancarkan serangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan Naruto belum Nampak akan bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang dilakukannya dengan berdiam diri saja disana?" tanya Shisui yang mulai panik.

"Entahlah.. Dia pasti punya alasan.." jawab Yahiko yang juga menunjukkan ekspresi kepanikannya.

Shisui masih mengaktifkan **Sharingan** miliknya dan jelas ia tahu kalau energy yang terkumpul di batu itu sebagai senjata melancarkan laser beam barusan pasti sangat besar.

"Jika mereka tak segera melakukan sesuatu tentang serangan berikutnya.. mereka berdua pasti kalah, Yahiko!"

Yahiko sudah menunjukkan ekspresi paniknya lagi. Jauh lebih panik dari sebelumnya.

'Lihat dan perhatikan saja..' batin Jiraiya yang sadar dengan rencana yang akan dibuat oleh Naruto setelah ini.

Dia seperti yakin akan sesuatu. Dia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berdiri yakin di arena pertarungan. Dan Kakashi memperhatikan itu dengan seksama.

' **Teleport Magic** yang digunakannya barusan…!? Bukankah!?' tanya Kakashi dalam hati.

Dan sama halnya dengan Yahiko dan Shisui, Hinata dan Shizuka sama sama khawatirnya dengan hasil pertandingan ini.

"Apa yang akan niisan lakukan!?"

Hinata berharap harap cemas sambil menggemggam kedua tangannya berdoa sama seperti Shizuka di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto.. Neji..!?" tanya Sasuke yang menonton dari ruang perawatan. Sejujurnya ia dan Suigetsu masih terkejut melihat Naruto yang berhasil selamat dari serangan Temujin yang pertama namun sekarang tak ada waktu lagi untuk terkejut karena ekspresinya tergantikan dengan kepanikan.

"Mereka akan kalah jika tak menghindarinya seperti tadi lagi!" kata Suigetsu.

Sedangkan dari ruangan Shion dan Sai berada.

"Barusan itu.. Mereka menggunakan **Teleport Magic**?" tanya Shion terkejut.

Shion seperti pernah melihat **Teleport Magic** yang digunakan oleh Naruto namun dimana ia pernah melihatnya. Sai yang menonton pertandingannya setelah sibuk dengan gambarnya sekarang terdiam. Sepertinya dia menyadari satu hal.

"Temujin dan Shikamaru.. Bisa saja kalah dalam pertarungan ini!" kata Sai tiba tiba.

Dia sibuk memandangi Temujin yang sudah siap kembali dengan sihirnya yang seperti barusan. Shikamaru juga sudah siap mencegah mereka berdua agar tidak lolos dari serangan Temujin lagi.

"Akan kupastikan kalau kali ini kalian menerima serangan ini.." kata Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia merasa puas karena Temujin sudah menggunakan sihir ini. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin menemukan kelemahan dari sihir **Gelel Knight's Magic** milik Temujin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" tanya Neji.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji tepat sebelum Temujin akan menggunakan sihirnya. Dan dia membisikkan rencananya kepada Neji. Neji terkejut mendengar bisikan Naruto, dan dia paham serta mengerti tentang kelemahan Temujin sekarang.

"Tapi bukankah itu artinya kau harus bisa menggunakannya dalam satu serangan!?" tanya Neji.

"Ya.. Dan mereka masih belum menyadari kalau aku menggunakan **Teleport Magic…** Mereka juga belum tahu incaran kita.. Oleh karena itu, tameng yang digunakannya takkan berguna.." kata Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah Temujin.

Neji mengangguk paham. Dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Naruto. Dia tahu kalau ini satu satunya jalan mengalahkan mereka berdua disini.

"Kau punya serangan yang bisa menghancurkannya?" tanya Neji.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja.."

Shikamaru sudah bersiap dengan penjagaannya dan Temujin sudah siap kembali melancarkan sihirnya. Semua penonton pun kembali tegang saat Temujin akan menggunakan sihir tersebut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau kira kau akan bisa menghindari yang satu ini!?" tanya Temujin.

Temujin masih menatap mereka berdua serius. Sedangkan Shikamaru sedikit menaruh rasa curiga kenapa mereka berdua tak mencoba lari? Yah meski pada akhirnya, bayangan Shikamaru akan kembali menuntun mereka menuju titik yang diinginkannya tapi mereka bahkan tak berusaha sama sekali.

'Ada yang aneh..' batin Shikamaru.

"Kalian hanya beruntung bisa lari dari serangan tadi tanpa ketahuan!" kata Temujin.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang diperban, Naruto membalik telapak tangannya menghadap ke langit. Dan hal itu disaksikan oleh seluruh penonton disana.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya!?"

"Apa dia akan menggunakan sihir!?"

Jiraiya kembali tersenyum saat melihat pose itu. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas arah pertandingan ini sedangkan Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunade juga ikut terkejut melihat gerakan tangan itu sama halnya dengan Tsunade.

"Apa yang dilakukannya..!?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto. Dan energy terkumpul membentuk sebuah bola energy yang pusat pusarannya bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

" **Wind Style: Rasengan…"**

WUUUUUUNNNGGG

Para penonton terkejut dengan bola energy yang barusan diciptakan Naruto terutama Kakashi dan Tsunade.

" **Rasengan**!" kata Kakashi benar benar terkejut.

Jiraiya sendiri tak terkejut melihat reaksi dari Kakashi yang bisa dikatakan sangat jarang membuat reaksi seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Yahiko.

Sedangkan Shisui yang ada di sebelahnya melihat dengan jelas apa yang dibuat Naruto.

'Sihir yang hebat.. tapi kurasa meski memiliki daya hancur yang besar namun belum cukup untuk menahan sihir Temujin..' kata Shisui sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

Sara yang ada di sebelah Yahiko hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu yang tak bisa di artikan. Dia melihat baik baik **Rasengan** yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

'Sihir itu..'

Para penonton masih ragu apakah sihir Naruto bisa menahan serangan Temujin setelah ini melihat daya hancur luar biasa yang ditunjukkan dari sihir Temujin tadi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto-niisan!?" tanya Hinata.

Temujin sudah mengumpulkan cukup energy yang membuatnya mampu mengeluarkan sihirnya tadi untuk kedua kalinya. Neji dan Naruto bangkit setelah sempat terduduk akibat kelelahan. Naruto masih mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir **Rasengan.**

"Terima ini!" kata Naruto menembakkan peluru biru lagi dari jari telunjuk tangan kirinya mengarah ke batu yang berfungsi mengumpulkan energy dan melancarkan laser beam Temujin barusan.

Temujin dan Shikamaru terkejut, Temujin sendiri masih tak menggunakan tamengnya karena yang dilihatnya, itu hanyalah sebuah peluru biasa yang bahkan tak mampu menggores batu **Gelel** sedikitpun.

FUUUUUTTTTTSSS

Tiba tiba saja Naruto menghilang dari samping Neji. Neji tampak tak terkejut dengan menghilangnya Naruto di sampingnya. Seluruh penonton baik peserta lainnya, murid, Ketua Asrama, Tsunade dan Kakashi terkejut pada saat itu juga.

'Kemana!?' batin Shikamaru. Dia langsung menoleh ke kiri kanan dan ke semua sudut yang ada di arena pertarungan namun tak juga menemukannya. Hingga saat pandangannya tak sengaja terpusat ke Temujin…

Dia ada disana! Naruto ada disana! Dia dengan **Rasengan** di tangan kanannya sudah bersiap di depan batu yang melancarkan laser beam milik Temujin. Bahkan Temujin belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

Shikamaru melihatnya tak percaya. Ia seketika sadar apa yang diincar oleh Neji dan Naruto. Dia menoleh ke arah Neji. Dari kejauhan Neji tersenyum. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk berteriak pada Temujin.

'Kemana dia pergi!?' tanya Temujin dalam hati panik.

Naruto berada di udara dengan posisi tubuh terbalik. Kepala di bawah dan wajahnya tepat berada di depan batu aktivasi sihir Temujin.

" **Rasengan!"**

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

Benar, yang diincarnya adalah batu yang digunakan Temujin untuk mengumpulkan tenaga sebagai energy untuk sihirnya. Dia sadar bahwa itu adalah **Gelel Stone** atau setidaknya segel aktivasinya. Dia dan Neji sudah berencana untuk menghancurkannya dan membatalkan rangkaian sihir Temujin. Tak hanya menghentikan serangan laser beam Temujin tapi juga membatalkan mode **Gelel Knight** nya.

"Apa!?" Temujin terkejut saat menyadari sihirnya sudah terbatalkan beserta juga penyatuan pedangnya dan **Gelel Stone.**

Shion, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, Ketua Asrama, Hinata, Shizuka, para penonton, Tsunade, Kakashi serta seluruhnya saja dibuat terkejut saat Naruto berhasil menemukan kelemahan dari sihir Temujin.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Naruto mendorong **Rasengan** nya kuat hingga menghantam tubuh Temujin yang pertahanannya terbuka lebar.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR

"Uaaaaaaaakkkkkkhhh!" teriak Temujin yang terlempar jauh sambil berputar putar akibat pusaran yang ditimbulkan dari **Rasengan** milik Naruto.

Temujin menghantam dinding dan ia mendapat luka parah dari serangan Naruto barusan. Sudah jelas, kalau Temujin tak dapat bertarung lagi.

"…" Shikamaru hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Neji sudah berada di belakangnya untuk menahan pergerakan sang pemilik rambut nanas tersebut.

"Sial.." kata Shikamaru.

Naruto yang mencoba bangkit setelah melakukan gerakan mengagumkan barusan langsung berjalan ke arah Shikamaru. Dan saat jarak di antara keduanya hanya sekitar 2 meter, Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Kucabut kembali kata kataku…" kata Naruto terputus.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya kesal.

"Kekuatan yang lebih besar tak selalu menjadi segalanya… Terkadang strategi juga mungkin lebih baik…" sambung Naruto tersenyum.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam beberapa saat setelah Naruto mengatakannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia terpejam sambil memberikan senyumannya.

"Kau sudah kalah, Shikamaru.." kata Neji masih menjaga Shikamaru di belakangnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah yang menyatakan kalau dia sudah menyerah.

"Aku menyerah.." kata Shikamaru.

3… 2… 1…

"Uwooooooooo!"

Sorakan kemenangan bagi Naruto dan Neji bergema ke seluruh stadium/colosseum. Mereka benar benar puas dengan jalannya pertandingan. Hinata dan Shizuka langsung bersorak senang ketika tahu Naruto dan Neji sudah keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Menang!"

"Mereka menang!"

"Holy Knight!"

Jiraiya tersenyum ketika melihat kemenangan Naruto. Ini benar benar sepenuhnya adalah kemenangan Naruto.

"Jalanmu masih panjang…"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yak! Aku update malam ini.. Gimana seru!? Akhirnya ada juga yang tahu Battle Through The Heaven.. Emang inspirasinya dari itu. Tapi alur dan jalannya cerita serta konfliknya udah jelas beda. Itu adalah manhua yang paling aku suka! Sebelumnya ada juga yang pernah nyebut Wu Dong Qian Kun.. Ya aku juga suka itu, aku suka dua duanya. Dua duanya keren. Pokoknya recommended bangetlah!

Dan aku sempet kepikiran mau buat fic baru tapi takutnya klo ini nanti jadi gak ke urus jadi aku tunda dulu sampe paling enggak chapter 25-30..

Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan masuk ke putaran berikutnya.. Siapa kira kira yang jadi lawan Naru berikutnya? Shion-Sai, Sasuke-Suigetsu atau Kimimaro-Juugo? Tebak aja sendiri… wkwkwk .. Dan bilang ya klo ada typo! Mungkin akan aku perbaiki.. mungkin..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	18. Pertandingan Pertama Putaran Kedua

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#18**

 **PERTANDINGAN PERTAMA PUTARAN KEDUA**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Kau sudah kalah, Shikamaru.." kata Neji masih menjaga Shikamaru di belakangnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah yang menyatakan kalau dia sudah menyerah.

"Aku menyerah.." kata Shikamaru.

3… 2… 1…

"Uwooooooooo!"

Sorakan kemenangan bagi Naruto dan Neji bergema ke seluruh stadium/colosseum. Mereka benar benar puas dengan jalannya pertandingan. Hinata dan Shizuka langsung bersorak senang ketika tahu Naruto dan Neji sudah keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Menang!"

"Mereka menang!"

"Holy Knight!"

Jiraiya tersenyum ketika melihat kemenangan Naruto. Ini benar benar sepenuhnya adalah kemenangan Naruto.

"Jalanmu masih panjang…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambutan meriah penonton sudah jelas diberikan kepada Naruto dan Neji yang masih berdiri kelelahan setelah berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru dan Temujin. Baru saja Shikamaru mengakui kekalahannya dan dengan begitupula Naruto dan Neji bisa menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi masih berjaga seandainya Shikamaru masih belum menyerah.

"Huh.. Akhirnya kalah juga…" kata Shikamaru yang entah kenapa justru bernafas lega.

Naruto dan Neji secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru saat dia mengatakan kalimat barusan. Mereka berdua memberikan tatapan bingung kepada sang pemilik gaya rambut nanas itu.

'Dia ini sebenarnya niat bertarung atau tidak sih!?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu kelihatannya dia sangat bernafsu untuk mengalahkan kami.. tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia yang bernafas lega..?' batin Neji.

Sejak awal memang Shikamaru terpaksa harus mengikuti event tersebut dan bukan atas kemauannya sendiri. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur mengikuti event ini, dia jadi sangat ingin menang dari lawan lawannya. Sedikit aneh, dia ingin menang tapi dia juga lega sudah kalah.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan perintah gadis itu lagi…" kata Shikamaru malas sambil membayangkan wajah jahat Shion yang seperti di buat buat oleh khayalannya.

Dan sebaiknya ia bersiap siap karena Ino sudah menunggunya di bangku penonton untuk menghajar Shikamaru yang dengan mudah menyerah.

"Dasar payah kau, Shikamaru!" geram Ino yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya ingin menghajar Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Choji yang duduk di sebelahnya tak mempermasalahkan kekalahan Shikamaru sedang memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Sudahlah, Ino.. Mau bagaimana pun Shikamaru juga sudah berusaha.." kata Choji mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Tapi, dia itu menyerah lho sebelum bertarung!" kata Ino sambil menunjuk nunjuk arena pertandingan.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus melawan Naruto dan Neji sekaligus. Tentu saja dia lebih memilih menyerah ketimbang dihajar babak belur oleh kedua orang itu.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Naruto dan Neji sendirian.." kata Choji kembali membela sahabatnya.

"Tapi paling tidak, dia seharusnya melawan dulu kan!? Kita belum tahu kalau tidak dicoba! Apalagi Naruto dan Neji kan juga sudah terluka parah!" kata Ino yang masih berpegang teguh pada pendapatnya.

Ino kembali dengan mode iblisnya menolehkan pandangannya ke arena menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri disana sambil menguap malas. Dari arena, Shikamaru dapat merasakan hawa hawa kegelapan yang dikeluarkan Ino.

"Hawa menakutkan apa ini..?" tanya Shikamaru entah kepada siapa. Tampak tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika merasakan hawa menakutkan itu.

"Hoi, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Naruto dan Neji bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang sama sama malas.

Sedangkan di wilayah tempat duduk khusus milik Ketua Asrama beserta Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Yeah! Itu baru Holy Knight yang kubicarakan!" kata Yahiko berseru di depan Ketua Asrama lainnya.

Shisui hanya bisa meliriknya dengan ekspresi malas sedangkan Sara malah tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sama halnya dengan Shisui, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Kakashi juga memberikan tatapan yang sama pada Yahiko.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya kalau Naruto pasti menang.." kata Jiraiya.

"Bisa kau kembali duduk di kursimu!?" tanya Shisui malas.

Yahiko segera kembali duduk di kursinya setelah sempat berseru atas kemenangan Naruto-Neji terhadap Shikamaru-Temujin. Dan yang membuat ekspresi Yahiko berubah setelahnya adalah ketika secara tak sengaja ia melirik Sara yang justru terlihat senang saat Naruto dan Neji memenangkan pertandingannya.

'Ada apa dengannya..?' tanya Yahiko curiga dalam hati.

Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Neji yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sara sekarang. Dan kembali ia perhatikan Sara yang tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Neji yang sedang tertawa bersama di bawah arena.

'Hah!? Jangan jangan…!'

Yahiko menelan ludahnya sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Neji lalu kembali memperhatikan Sara.

'Apa dia menyukai salah satu dari mereka berdua!?' tanya Yahiko dalam hati terkejut. Dia memberikan tatapan waspada dan curiga pada Sara.

'Apa benar benar menyukai salah satu dari mereka berdua hingga lupa kalau timnya kalah!?'

Yah kita tinggalkan saja pemikiran bodoh Yahiko dan berpindah ke tempat lain. Tempat dimana Shion dan Sai menonton pertandingan.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka tetap kalah.." kata Shion yang sudah menduga duga.

Sai melihat ke layar sihir yang sedang menampilkan Naruto yang tengah tertawa bersama Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Yang menarik adalah bagaimana cara Naruto mengalahkan Temujin, bukan?" kata Sai yang sekarang benar benar sedang lepas dari buku gambarnya.

Shion tak menjawab dan sibuk memperhatikan laki laki yang muncul di layar sihir itu. Sudut di bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Benar benar sihir yang mengagumkan baik dari sihir yang digunakannya untuk melepaskan segel dari **Gelel Stone**. Hingga sihir yang digunakannya untuk berpindah.." kata Shion tersenyum.

"Maksudmu **Teleport Magic** miliknya kan?" tanya Sai.

Shion tak memberikan jawaban yang sudah jelas dapat diketahui jawabannya oleh Sai.

" **Teleport Magic** merupakan bagian dari **Magic of Space and Time** atau **Dimension Magic**.. Jarang sekali ada yang menguasai sihir sejenis itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Neji baru saja meninggalkan arena pertandingan dan tengah berjalan menuju wilayah bagian kesehatan yang ada di stadium/colosseum. Meski memenangkan pertandingan, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau mereka mendapatkan luka yang berat dari hasil pertandingan melawan Shikamaru dan Temujin. Sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Neji, Shikamaru kini juga sedang berjalan dengan mereka ke tempat tujuan. Sedangkan Temujin sudah lebih dulu dibawa oleh tim medis menuju ruang perawatan melihat luka yang ditimbulkan dari **Rasengan** milik Naruto.

"Merepotkan.. Kenapa Temujin dibawa oleh medis sedangkan aku tidak?" keluh Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto dan Neji merasa terganggu.

Naruto dan Neji menatap Shikamaru sedikit kesal. Jujur saja, luka yang mereka dapatkan lebih parah dari yang didapat oleh Shikamaru dan bisa bisanya pemuda berambut nanas ini mengeluh ketika berjalan di samping mereka.

"Apa dia memang selalu semalas ini..?" tanya Naruto berbisik kepada Neji di sebelahnya.

"Yah.. Memang beginilah sifat aslinya.." jawab Neji juga berbisik.

Shikamaru memang tak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Neji tapi dia jelas tahu kalau Naruto dan Neji sekarang sedang berbisik bisik tengah membicarakannya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

Dan kemudian suasana menjadi tenang selama beberapa saat hingga Shikamaru kembali membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Oi.. Naruto, Neji.." panggil Shikamaru pelan.

Naruto dan Neji melirik ke arah Shikamaru merespon panggilannya.

"Apa kalian serius ingin mengalahkan Shion dan Sai?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Neji tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Baru beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menjawab, "Tentu saja.. Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak ada.. Hanya saja kurasa kalian takkan sanggup melawan mereka jika bahkan kalian kesulitan menghadapi Temujin," kata Shikamaru serius.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sedangkan Neji tak begitu memedulikan apa yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Bahkan mungkin Shion tak perlu sampai serius untuk menghadapi kalian atau bahkan menggunakan sihir **Magical Beast Warrior** miliknya," kata Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah setelah sempat sedikit terkejut.

"Memangnya gadis itu begitu kuat ya hingga kami tak dianggap serius?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sedangkan Neji yang sudah pernah melihat pertarungan Shion sebelumnya hanya mencoba mengingat ingat kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai? Dia bersama Shion, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia juga memiliki sihir yang unik.. Salah satu **Lost/Ancient Magic** yaitu **Magician Arts**." jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru bingung. " **Magician Arts?"**

"Dia dapat menciptakan makhluk dari gambar yang dibuatnya.. Itu adalah garis besar mengenai sihir yang dimiliknya," jelas Shikamaru.

"Menciptakan makhluk dari gambar yang dibuatnya ya?"

Naruto merasa sedikit tertarik dengan cerita Shikamaru barusan. Tak disangka olehnya, ternyata Shion dan Sai adalah pengguna **Lost/Ancient Magic**. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka adalah satu tim yang bisa saja setelah ini dilawan oleh Naruto dan Neji.

"Tenang saja.. Tentunya, kami tak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan kami saat melawanmu dan Temujin tadi.. Kami tahu kalau setelah ini masih ada pertandingan,"

Shikamaru sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya namun dalam hatinya masih tak berubah. Dia masih merasa kalau Shion dan Sai tetap lebih kuat dari Naruto dan Neji.

"Itu mereka!"

"Dimana?"

Tiba tiba di belakang mereka terdengar suara gadis. Secara otomatis, mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang. Dan tampaklah disana ada dua gadis yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto dan Neji!" panggil gadis yang tak dikenali oleh Naruto dan Neji.

Mereka berdua sendiri terkejut ketika gadis cantik itu memanggil nama mereka berdua. Dari yang mereka perhatikan, gadis itu berasal dari asrama yang sama dengan mereka dan menurut mereka, dia masih satu angkatan dengan mereka.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah.. Apa dia penggemar?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Bisa jadi…"

Dan di belakang gadis itu, terlihat seorang gadis lagi bersurai indigo yang bersamanya. Naruto dan Neji jelas mengenal siapa gadis yang bersama dengan gadis satunya yang barusan memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Naruto-niisan! Neji-niisama!" panggilnya melambai ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

'H-Hinata!?' kata Neji dalam hati panik. Dia secara pelan menoleh ke sampingnya, melihat Naruto yang tertunduk saat Hinata memanggil namanya.

'Gawat..' kata Neji dalam hati hanya bisa pasrah sama seperti ekspresinya sekarang.

Shizuka, gadis yang memanggil Naruto dan Neji tadi berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua sedangkan Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

GREP

Hinata datang langsung memeluk Naruto dan Neji. Neji hanya bisa pasrah. Yang ia khawatirkan sebenarnya adalah laki laki yang di sebelahnya, yang juga mendapat pelukan.

"Syukurlah, kalian berdua menang.." kata Hinata.

"A-Ah.. Iya.." jawab Neji gugup.

Beberapa saat ketika mereka masih berada dalam pelukan Hinata, Naruto segera melepas rangkulan tangan Hinata dari lehernya. Hinata terkejut sama halnya dengan Neji, Shizuka dan Shikamaru yang melihat respon Naruto barusan.

'Gawat! Dewasalah sedikit, Naruto!' batin Neji sedikit panik.

"E-Eh!?" Shizuka sedikit bingung melihatnya.

Naruto melepas tangan Hinata dari genggamannya. Cukup lama ia terdiam membuat Neji panik, membuat Shikamaru dan Shizuka bingung dan membuat Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Mereka berempat terdiam. Neji bernafas lega dalam hati sedangkan Hinata kembali ceria setelah Naruto mau bicara lagi dengannya.

"Umm.. Aku baik! Bagaimana denganmu sendiri.. niisan?" tanya Hinata.

Jujur mungkin kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata dari pertanyaannya barusan tentang kabar Naruto membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit... yah tahulah. Wajar saja dia habis ditolak dan dia harus mengalah dengan mencoba bersikap seperti tak ada yang terjadi, bayangkan bila itu kalian!

"S-Seperti yang bisa kau lihat.." jawab Naruto mecoba membuat senyum di wajahnya.

Hinata kemudian teringat harus mengenalkan seseorang kepada mereka berdua. "Ah, Dan Naruto-niisan, Neji-niisama.. Perkenalkan, dia adalah teman baruku! Namanya Shizuka!"

Shizuka berjalan maju hingga tepat berdiri di hadapan Naruto lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto dan Neji (tidak termasuk Shikamaru). Mungkin lebih tepatnya Shizuka hanya ingin memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto karena sejak tadi dia terus memperhatikan murid andalan Holy Knight tahun pertama ini.

"Namaku Shizuka, senang berkenalan dengan kalian.." kata Shizuka tersenyum kepada Naruto di depannya.

Neji dapat memperhatikannya dengan jelas. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit bingung.. sebenarnaya siapa yang diajak berkenalan olehnya. Karena dari pengamatannya, mungkin Shizuka tertarik pada Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto.. Senang berkenalan denganmu.."

"Namaku Neji.. Senang berkenalan denganmu.."

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka. Tampaknya mereka sedikit bingung apa yang harus dibahas jadi mereka memilih melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju wilayah bagian perawatan. Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama kesana dan jangan lupakan Shikamaru. Mungkin sampai sekarang pun, Hinata dan Shizuka tak menyadari kalau Shikamaru juga ada disana karena sedari tadi Hinata dan Shizuka hanya mengajak ngobrol Neji dan Naruto.

"Aku yakin kalian bisa mengalahkan musuh kalian berikutnya.." kata Hinata menyemangati Neji dan Naruto.

"Kalau Naruto.. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa.." kata Shizuka sedikit malu malu jika diperhatikan dari gerak geriknya.

Shikamaru menguap mendengarnya sekaligus menyadarkan Hinata dan Shizuka kalau ternyata ada orang lain yang sejak tadi berjalan bersama mereka.

"Eh!? Bukankah kau yang jadi musuh Naruto dan Neji tadi?" tanya Shizuka sambil menunjuk Shikamaru terkejut.

Hinata juga terkejut melihat Shikamaru yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah ada bersama mereka.

"Kau baru sadar kalau aku bersama kalian sejak tadi..?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Neji sendiri sedikit terkejut dicampur bingung. Kenapa bisa kedua gadis ini bisa tak tahu kalau sejak tadi Shikamaru sudah berjalan bersama mereka. 'Kemana saja mereka berdua ini sejak tadi?'

"Maafkan aku.. Aku benar benar tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini bersama niisan dan niisama sejak tadi.." kata Hinata membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

'Apa hawa keberadaanku benar benar lemah..?' batin Shikamaru menyedihkan.

Shikamaru memakluminya. Dia tampaknya tak mau mengambil pusing dengan masalah ini. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampak sedang melamun tak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan atau dibahas oleh mereka. Yang lainnya menyadari hal tersebut ketika menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Niisan.." panggil Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya berkali kali di depan wajah Naruto namun tak juga mendapat respon dari laki laki tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Hinata sedikit menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"E-Eh!?" Naruto terkejut ketika Hinata menyadarkannya dari lamunannya barusan. Dia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Hinata.

Shizuka dan Shikamaru bisa dilihat kalau mereka kini tengah terheran dengan sikap Naruto saat ini. Neji hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar namun benar benar memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengedipkan mata sedikit terkejut. "A-Ah.. tidak ada.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akan ada istirahat selama 3 jam sebelum pertandingan berikutnya dimulai. Dan waktu tersebut dikira cukup untuk peserta sedikit beristirahat memulihkan energinya. Dan ini akan menjadi putaran terakhir pada pertandingan hari ini. Dan akan dilanjutkan pada final besok. Para penonton yang sebenarnya adalah murid murid Akademi segera memanfaatkan waktu istirahat pertandingan ini untuk melakukan aktivitas lainnya sebelum pertandingan dimulai kembali.

Kebanyakan dari mereka tentu saja sibuk dengan apa yang akan mereka beli di stan stan yang ada di stadium. Mereka banyak menemukan barang barang bagus sepert buku tentang sihir atau yang lainnya.

"Sudah diatur ya? Pertandingan berikutnya?" tanya Yahiko kepada Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko.

"Apa kita boleh melihatnya, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Shisui yang sudah penasaran dengan susunan pertandingan berikutnya.

Dalam hatinya, ia berharap kalau Sasuke dan Suigetsu tidak harus bertemu dengan Shion dan Sai. Masih terlintas jelas di benaknya saat Shion dan Sai membantai habis kedua lawannya yang berasal dari Martial Magic. Padahal menurutnya siswa Martial Magic tahun ini cukup berpotensi untuk bersaing namun Shion dan Sai dengan mudahnya menghancurkan lawannya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita menunggu saja… Yahiko… Shisui…?" tanya Sara dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Bisa kalian berpikir seperti Sara? Dia adalah contoh Ketua Asrama yang baik.." kata Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan Sara barusan dan membuat Yahiko serta Shisui kesal dibuatnya. Mereka berdua melirik tajam ke arah Sara yang ada di sebelah mereka.

'Wanita ini…'

'Dia pasti sengaja…'

Batin Yahiko dan Shisui kesal dengan Sara yang selalu saja mendapat pembelaan dari para sensei. Tak hanya itu, dari pandangan Yahiko dan Shisui sendiri meski mereka enggan mengatakannya tapi di mata mereka, Sara memang benar benar sosok Ketua Asrama yang sempurna. Dan itulah yang membuat mereka semakin kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang perawatan dimana Naruto dan Neji baru saja mendapatkan perawatan dari tim medis. Luka mereka berdua memang cukup banyak namun yang harus lebih diperhatikan sekarang adalah stamina mereka. Mereka sudah cukup kelelahan di pertandingan sebelumnya dan belum lagi mereka harus bertarung satu kali lagi hari ini untuk menentukan partai finalnya besok.

"Kurasa masalah utama kalian sekarang adalah… kalian kelelahan.." kata Shizune setelah memeriksa Naruto dan Neji.

"Apa tak ada luka parah, Shizune-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak…"

Naruto dan Neji menghela nafas lega karena tak mendapatkan luka yang bisa mengganggu mereka di pertandingan berikutnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Tidak masalah, asalkan tak ada luka yang mengganggu.. Kami yakin kalau kami masih bisa bertarung," kata Naruto.

Neji mengangguk pelan menyetujui apa yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan. Sedangkan Hinata dan Shizuka yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kalian berdua terlalu santai.. niisan.. niisama.. Bagaimana kalau kalian tak memiliki energy untuk bertarung?" tanya Hinata.

"Oleh sebab itu, kita harus istirahat selagi sempat, kan?" kata Neji menyelesaikan masalah dengan satu kalimat ampuh.

Mereka berdua bergegas menuju kasur pasien masing masing yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dan segera mereka menggeletakkan tubuhnya disana tanpa takut diganggu oleh siapapun. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua sudah tertidur nyenyak.

"Apa mereka benar benar sudah tidur?" tanya Shizuka menatap mereka dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Ya.. Kurasa begitu," jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi memaklumi.

Sudut bibir Shizune sedikit terangkat. Ia benar benar memaklumi kalau Naruto dan Neji sangat kelelahan, apalagi mereka harus susah payah menghentikan musuh mereka yang memiliki **Gelel Stone** yang sangat langka.

"Biarkan mereka istirahat.. Mereka harus mengumpulkan energy di pertandingan berikutnya. Kalian bisa bangunkan mereka 3 jam lagi," kata Shizune.

"Uhmm.. Baik, sensei.." jawab Shizuka dan Hinata yang kemudian pergi keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Shizune.

"Ah, kami akan pergi membeli makanan untuk mereka," kata Shizuka. Yang dimaksud oleh Shizuka dalam ucapannya adalah Neji dan Naruto.

Shizune melirik ke arah lain, kemudian tak lama setelahnya dia berdiri sambil meletakkan catatannya.

"Sensei ikut dengan kalian, aku juga lapar.." kata Shizune mengikuti Hinata dan Shizuka meninggalkan Neji dan Naruto yang tertidur di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baik, sensei.."

Yah, sebenarnya mereka berdua tak tidur sama sekali di dalam ruangan itu. Pertama Neji dulu yang membuka matanya dan langsung menoleh ke Naruto yang berada di kasur yang ada di sebelah kasurnya.

"Kau tak tidur, kan..?"

Naruto tak menjawab namun Neji tahu benar kalau orang yang saat ini sedang diajaknya bicara memang tidak tertidur.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengalah pada Hinata dan mengikuti keinginannya.." kata Neji sambil menatap langit langit.

Naruto masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Dia teringat lagi akan permintaan Hinata.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.." jawab Naruto pasrah.

Neji menoleh pelan ke arah Naruto yang tertidur membelakanginya.

"Kau tahu… Aku pikir kau mulai berubah belakangan ini dan begitu di arena tadi setelah kau menahan luapan apimu… aku lega kau kembali ke dirimu yang dulu.." kata Neji.

Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat sambil memejamkan mata. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Neji. Dia juga merasa kalau dirinya memang berubah belakangan ini meski itu juga efek dari **Dark Magic** yang dimilikinya.

"Begitukah!?" kata Naruto.

"Dan kau juga belum memberitahuku semuanya, bukan?" kata Neji teringat dengan pertanyaannya ketika berada di arena pertandingan.

Naruto mungkin benar benar lupa dengan pertanyaan Neji sebelumnya. Dia mencoba mengingat ingat kembali apa yang ditanyakan Neji hingga akhirnya ia teringat saat di arena pertandingan.

"Pertanyaanmu yang mana?" tanyanya pura pura tidak ingat.

Neji melirik ke arah Naruto di sampingnya. Dia tahu kalau lawan bicaranya ini hanya pura pura tidak ingat dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa harus kuingatkan kau dengan pukulan?" tanya Neji mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ah, tidak perlu…" jawab Naruto cepat.

Setelah itu suasananya kembali tenang. Neji menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Dia ingin penjelasan mengenai gulungan hitam yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh Naruto.

'Sampai mana kau akan menceritakannya, Naruto?' tanya Kurama kepada Naruto.

'Ah, kau Kurama..' jawab Naruto.

Satu hal yang ingin dipastikan oleh Kurama adalah sampai mana Naruto akan bercerita kepada Neji? Apakah sampai ke bagian mengenai dirinya yang tinggal di dalam tubuh Naruto?

'Aku akan menceritakan Neji semua yang ku alami.. Bahkan termasuk bagaimana aku mendapatkan elemen apiku serta bagaimana aku bertemu denganmu,' kata Naruto.

Kurama kali ini hanya bisa pasrah karena Naruto sudah sepenuhnya mempercayai pemuda penerus klan Hyuuga itu.

'Terserah kau saja..' kata Kurama.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke langit langit. Tampaknya dia akan memulai ceritanya. Neji sudah siap mendengar cerita Naruto meskipun pandangannya tak terpusat pada Naruto melainkan langit langit.

"Semuanya berawal dari…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Neji terduduk di kasurnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Naruto. Saat ini pun Naruto juga tengah terduduk di kasurnya menatap Neji dengan tatapan malas. Neji masih belum menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya sama sekali. Mungkin ia masih harus mencerna kembali apa yang tadi diceritakan Naruto.

"Hoi.. Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Neji.

Sama sekali tak memberikan pengaruh. Neji masih terdiam dengan wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

'Apa dia baik baik saja?' tanya Kurama.

'Entahlah.. Apa jangan jangan dia pingsan dalam keadaan mata terbuka ya?' kata Naruto yang masih heran melihat Neji.

'Yah, ini salahmu juga karena menceritakan semua kepadanya, kan?' kata Kurama menyalahkan Naruto.

'Apa!? Bukannya kau juga sudah mengizinkanku ya!?' kata Naruto membela dirinya.

Yah pada akhirnya mereka malah saling bertengkar dan bukannya menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Neji baru saja sadar setelah melamun cukup lama.

"Eh!?" Neji terkejut.

"A-Ada apa!?" tanya Naruto yang ikut panik.

"Apa yang kau ceritakan tadi benar benar serius!?" tanya Neji bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"T-Tentu saja.." jawab Naruto pelan setelah Neji mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

Neji menatap Naruto serius membuatnya jadi sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu artinya.. di tubuhmu sekarang terdapat **Tailed Beast** yang kau bicarakan..!?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan merasa takut dengan kelakuan Neji sekarang. "B-Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari kerahku, kawan..?"

Neji melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah Naruto membuatnya dapat bernafas lega. Benar benar menakutkan saat Neji mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Bagaimana caramu berkomunikasi dengan makhluk itu?" tanya Neji menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto menatap malas ke arah Neji. "Siapa makhluk yang kau tunjuk?"

Kemudian Naruto menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Neji. Selama menjawab pertanyaan Nei, Naruto dapat melihat kalau Neji masih setengah mempercayai apa yang diceritakannya. Dan setelah Naruto menjawab semua pertanyaan Neji.

"Jadi, begitu..?" kata Neji setelah mendengar semua jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa hanya itu responmu? Apa kau tak kagum padaku atau semacamnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Bua tapa kagum padamu hanya karena kau dipilih oleh **Tailed Beast** itu? Jika bukan karenanya.. mungkin saja waktu itu aku yang mengalahkanmu.." kata Neji malas.

"Oi, tapi kemampuanku hilang itu juga karena untuk membangkitkannya!" kata Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita lewati pembicaraan mereka berdua dan beralih ke tempat lain dimana Hinata, Shizuka dan Shizune berada.

"Kira kira apa yang akan kita beli ya?" tanya Shizuka.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Shizuka. Dia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal di kepalanya.

Flashback

 _Tepat setelah Naruto dan Neji meninggalkan arena pertarungan dan saat itu dirinya dan Shizuka masih berada di bangku penonton. Hinata Dan masih sorakan dari penonton sudah mulai menghilang mengikuti keluarnya Naruto dan Neji dari arena._

" _Hinata.. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu.." kata Shizuka sedikit malu malu untuk bertanya._

" _Eh!? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hinata balik dengan ekspresi heran melihat Shizuka yang tampak malu untuk bertanya._

 _Shizuka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang._

" _Apa menurutmu aku bisa mendapatkan Naruto?"_

 _Hinata terdiam sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang ditanyakan oleh teman barunya ini._

" _E-Eh!?"_

" _Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?" tanya Shizuka untuk kedua kalinya._

" _A-Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergetar. Entah kenapa di dalam hatinya, dia merasa tidak nyaman saat Shizuka menanyakan hal tersebut. Dari pertanyaan Shizuka tadi, sebuah perasaan aneh menganggunya._

 _Shizuka menghela nafas kembali dan sekali lagi dia mempertegas pernyataannya._

" _Apa menurutmu.. aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya Naruto?" tanya Shizuka lebih memperjelas lagi apa yang diinginkannya._

 _Semakin dalam perasaan aneh itu menganggu Hinata. Dia kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Shizuka serasa lidahnya mati rasa dan tak bisa digerakkan._

" _M-M-Mungkin…" jawab Hinata dengan memaksakan senyumannya._

 _Flashback OFF_

Hinata masih terbawa dalam ingatannya ketika Shizuka memintanya untuk membantu dirinya (Shizuka) agar bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Dan entah kenapa, itu benar benar menganggunya. Dalam hatinya mungkin dia merasa tidak ingin apabila perhatian Naruto kepadanya teralihkan kepada orang lain, tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya. Dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Shizuka, karena toh dia juga tak bisa mengganggu hubungan percintaan Naruto mengingat dia juga sudah menolaknya. Apalagi Shizuka sekarang adalah temannya.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa apa, kan?" tanya Shizuka sedikit mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Hinata untuk menyadarkannya.

"E-Eh!? Ada apa?"

Shizuka mengernyitkan alisnya begitu pula dengan Shizune yang ada di sebelah Shizuka.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hinata?" tanya Shizuka.

"Kau sedang memikirkan seseorang ya!?" goda Shizune yang ada di sebelah Shizuka.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, tiba tiba saja wajahnya memerah ketika Shizune menggodanya seperti itu.

"Lihat wajahnya memerah.. Benar, pasti dia sedang memikirkan seorang laki laki yang disukainya!" kata Shizune kembali menggoda Hinata.

Shizuka sendiri terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai, Hinata?" tanya Shizuka sedikit terkejut.

"T-Tidak!" jawab Hinata dengan wajah merahnya. Dia coba menyangkal pendapat Shizune mengenai apa yang dipikirkan Hinata tadi.

Memang sejak tadi dia memikirkan seorang laki laki tapi laki laki itu adalah orang yang dianggapnya 'kakaki itu.

"Ceritakan padaku Hinata! Siapa laki laki beruntung yang kau sukai itu!?" tanya Shizuka.

"T-Tidak ada!" jawab Hinata menyangkal.

Dan ketika mereka sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka, ada langkah kaki dari beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Eh..!? Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu putri Hyuuga disini," kata seorang gadis yang mengejutkan Hinata, Shizuka dan Shizune akan kedatangannya bersama dengan beberapa murid lain.

Hinata dan Shizuka tampak sedikit waspada dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Shion.."

Yak, gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan Shizuka adalah Shion. Sang Ratu dari Pegasus Wing tahun pertama.

"Sai…"

Dan orang kedua yang bersamanya adalah Sai. Orang yang selalu kemana mana sambil membawa bukunya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua inginkan?" tanya Shizuka.

Shion melirik ke arah gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata. Dia tak mengenali siapa gadis itu, tapi yang pasti gadis itu adalah temannya Hinata.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu.. Aku hanya ingin berbincang dengan Hyuuga.." kata Shion.

Shizune tampak hanya menyaksikan perbincangan mereka tanpa mencoba menghentikannya. Padahal dia ini sensei, tapi menurutnya akan lebih baik kalau dia tak menganggu dan pergi dari sana.

"Sensei duluan ya.. Hinata… Shizuka.."

Shizuka dan Hinata mengangguk membiarkan Shizune meninggalkan mereka bersama Shion. Dan tampaknya Shion masih memiliki sopan santun karena juga memberi senyuman kepada Shizune.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Shion?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak usah terlalu serius.. Aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu kalau aku sedikit tertarik dengan niisan mu itu," kata Shion.

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya sedangkan Shizuka mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Siapa yang kau maksud!?" tanya Shizuka pelan namun mengancam.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan pahlawan Holy Knight sekarang…" kata Shion menggantung kalimatnya.

Sai tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dari yang di amati olehnya, pembicaraan ini merupakan pembicaraan gadis gadis.

'Membosankan..' batin Sai.

"…Tentu saja Naruto yang kumaksud.." kata Shion menyambung kalimat sebelumnya.

Hinata dan Shizuka hanya diam ketika Shion mengatakan nama Naruto.

"Sampaikan pesanku padanya…" kata Shion.

Hinata dan Shizuka mendengar baik baik apa yang akan di ucapkan Shion setelah ini.

"Aku tunggu kau di final besok.." kata Shion kemudian berjalan melewati Hinata dan Shizuka bersama dengan rombongannya.

Hinata dan Shizuka terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"Tunggu… Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau dan niisan tidak akan bertarung setelah ini!? Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau kalian akan bertarung dengan niisan di final?" tanya Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap Shion yang membelakanginya.

Shion dan rombongannya berhenti ketika Hinata menanyakannya. Shion sendiri sedikit terkejut karena Hinata tak mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau belum memeriksanya?" tanya Shion.

Hinata dan Shizuka dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Shion sekarang. "Memeriksa?"

"Susunan pertandingan putaran kedua baru saja diumumkan…" jawab Shion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shisui, Itachi dan Izumi sudah berlari bergegas menuju ke ruang perawatan saat ini. Mereka benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan hasil yang tak diinginkan dari pengundian susunan pertarungan pada putaran kedua ini.

"Dimana ruangannya, Itachi?" tanya Shisui.

"Nomer 3 dari pojok sebelah kanan!" kata Itachi menunjuk ruangan yang dimaksudkannya.

Shisui beserta kedua temannya itu langsung berlari ke kamar yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. Mereka membuka pintu ruangan tersebut menampakkan Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di kursi sambil berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap kakak dan kedua senpainya itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya..?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Shisui mengambil nafas setelah kelelahan berlari menuju kesana untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Dia sendiri yang ingin langsung memberitahu Sasuke siapa yang akan jadi lawan untuk dihadapinya di putaran kedua ini.

"Kau akan melawan…" kata Shisui terputus.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan. Disana sudah ada Suigetsu, Sakura, Karin, Kimimaro dan Juugo. Mereka semua datang untuk menjenguk Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Lawanmu adalah Shion dan Sai.." kata Shisui melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Suigetsu, Sakura, Karin, Kimimaro dan Juugo terkejut mendengarnya. Terutama Karin yang bahkan tak dapat menggerakkan jarinya.

'Sial.. Akan lebih baik kalau kita bertemu Juugo dan Kimimaro sesuai rencana, dengan begitu mereka bisa mengalah dari kami berdua secara sengaja dan membuat kami berdua bisa mengikuti final besok..' batin Suigetsu.

Rencana awal dari Itachi adalah membuat Sasuke dan Suigetsu untuk bertemu melawan Kimimaro dan Juugo namun seperti yang dapat dilihat… rencananya sudah gagal.

"Kau harus bersiap.." kata Izumi.

Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi dengan matanya yang tertutup. Cukup lama hingga ia membuka matanya menunjukkan mata seorang Uchiha yang siap terjun dalam pertarungan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Shizuka bergegas menuju ke ruang perawatan dengan berlari dan sesampainya disana.

BRAAAAKKKK

"Naruto-niisan! Neji-niisama!" panggil Hinata yang terburu buru memasuki ruangan Naruto dan Neji.

Hinata terkejut ketika sampai disana. Shizuka yang berada di belakang Hinata baru saja sampai dan memeriksa.

"Eh!?"

Mereka tak menemukan kedua orang itu disana. Niat ingin memberitahu susunan pertarungan untuk putaran kedua namun dua orang itu sudah tidak ada di ruangan mereka.

Kedua orang itu kini sudah berada di tempat para penonton. Mereka baru saja melihat jadwalnya. Untuk hari ini, bisa dianggap mereka mendapat keuntungan karena tak harus bertemu salah satu dari mereka.

"Neji.." kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu.."

Mereka dari tadi terus memperhatikan nama dari kedua tim yang akan bertemu di pertandingan pertama putaran kedua ini.

"Sasuke dan Suigetsu akan berhadapan dengan Shion dan Sai.. yang artinya kita akan bertarung melawan Kimimaro dan Juugo,"

Masih sekitar 2 jam lagi sebelum pertandingan dimulai namun tampaknya para penonton sangat antusias ketika mendengar siapa yang akan melawan siapa di pertandingan berikutnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Shion!"

Para penonton terus meneriakkan kedua orang yang akan menjadi perhatian dalam pertarungan berikutnya itu. Bahkan dua jam sebelum pertandingan, suasana sudah sangat ramai.

"Mungkin ini akan jadi pertarungan yang menentukan siapa yang terkuat antara DragonCry dengan Pegasus Wing!"

"Kau benar!"

"Kalau menurutku, Sasuke dan Suigetsu bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini!"

"Apa kau gila? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Shion dan Sai membantai habis lawannya dari Martial Magic itu!?"

Maklum saja karena kedua tim tersebut merupakan tim utama dari masing masing asrama dan akibatnya banyak penonton yang menganggap kalau pertarungan ini akan menentukan siapa yang terkuat antara DragonCry dengan Pegasus Wing.

"Tidak.. Pertarungan ini sepenuhnya bukan pertarungan tim dua orang.." kata Naruto kepada Neji setelah mendengar beberapa pendapat penonton yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Lalu?" tanya Neji tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku yakin kalau hanya Sasuke dan Shion yang akan bertarung setelah ini…"

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf kalo agak terlambat updatenya. Apa alurnya kecepetan? Karena selalu itu yang aku khawatirkan tiap chapternya. Semoga enggak. Kalo ada typo yang fatal tolong bilang ya!

Banyak yang pengennya lawan Shion di semi final dan Sasuke di finalnya atau ada juga yang udah bosen Sasuke jadi final karena udah mainstream. Yah akhirnya aku balik ke rencana awalku.. Kelihatannya ada yang bisa nebak sih di antara mereka yang review.

Harusnya aku update tadi malem tapi karena udah ngantuk yah.. gimana lagi. Dan maaf klo belum ada adegan fight di chapter yang ini.. mungkin chapter yang berikutnya. Dan aku sudah bales review satu satu di PM ya.. untuk yang review pake akun guest.. aku agak bingung gimana balesnya. Dan HBD buat pemilik akun Ari-Gates yang kemarin tanggal 10 habis ulang tahun wkwkwkwk. Sorry klo gak update tanggal 10 ya! Dan sekarang malah telat update!

Satu lagi.. pada chapter 17 kemarin, reviewnya udah sampe 33 untuk satu chapter itu.. dan aku berterima kasih bagi kalian yang udah review, fav, foll ataupun yang cuma sekedar baca dan ngikutin. Sebenernya aku ngejarnya sih 30 review per chapternya atau lebih.. untuk sekarang rata rata sih masih 25, dan baru chapter 12,14 dan 17 yang diatas 30.. tapi gak apa apa lah, lebih baik segini tapi positif ketimbang 40-50 tapi isinya cuma flame dan review negatif. wkwkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian!


	19. Dua Ancient Magic

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#19**

 **2 ANCIENT MAGIC! ILLUSION OF DESTINY AND MEMORY BRINGER**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

Terinspirasi dari manhua manhua(komik china) kesukaanku

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Para penonton terus meneriakkan kedua orang yang akan menjadi perhatian dalam pertarungan berikutnya itu. Bahkan dua jam sebelum pertandingan, suasana sudah sangat ramai.

"Mungkin ini akan jadi pertarungan yang menentukan siapa yang terkuat antara DragonCry dengan Pegasus Wing!"

"Kau benar!"

"Kalau menurutku, Sasuke dan Suigetsu bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini!"

"Apa kau gila? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Shion dan Sai membantai habis lawannya dari Martial Magic itu!?"

Maklum saja karena kedua tim tersebut merupakan tim utama dari masing masing asrama dan akibatnya banyak penonton yang menganggap kalau pertarungan ini akan menentukan siapa yang terkuat antara DragonCry dengan Pegasus Wing.

"Tidak.. Pertarungan ini sepenuhnya bukan pertarungan tim dua orang.." kata Naruto kepada Neji setelah mendengar beberapa pendapat penonton yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Lalu?" tanya Neji tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku yakin kalau hanya Sasuke dan Shion yang akan bertarung setelah ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam para penonton menunggu pertarungan antara Sasuke-Suigetsu dengan Shion-Sai. Tampak tak terlihat sedikitpun wajah mereka yang bosan di arena pertarungan. Karena sebentar lagi kedua tim akan segera memasuki arena pertandingan. Suasananya pun masih sangat ramai dengan sorakan penonton baik yang mendukung Sasuke maupun mendukung Shion.

Mayoritas pendukung Sasuke dan Suigetsu sudah pasti mereka yang berasal dari DragonCry dan begitupula dengan Shion dan Sai yang mendapat dukungan penuh dari murid murid Pegasus Wing. Namun bukan berarti kalau asrama lain tidak memberikan dukungan pada mereka

"Sasuke!" teriak para penonton yang berasal dari kubu DragonCry.

"Shion-sama!" teriakan lain yang berasal dari kubu Pegasus Wing.

Kebanyakan penggemar Sasuke adalah para perempuan. Sedangkan Shion memiliki berbagai macam penggemar mulai dari perempuan hingga laki laki.

Di lorong menuju ruang tunggu peserta, Naruto dan Neji berjalan pelan ke ruangan tunggu mereka. Mereka ingin segera menonton pertandingan antara Sasuke dengan Shion. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, ia memperkirakan bahwa pertandingan kali ini hanya antara Sasuke dan Shion.

"Kurasa pertandingan mereka akan meriah.." kata Neji.

"Yah.. Dan tentunya dengan pertandingan ini, bisa saja menimbulkan perseteruan antara DragonCry dengan Pegasus Wing," jawab Naruto santai. Tiba tiba terlintas di benaknya tentang final yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

Seandainya dia dan Neji menang lalu maju ke final besok. Itu artinya dia akan menghadapi salah satu dari kedua tim. Tentu saja pertandingan final akan lebih membuat banyak perseteruan di antara kedua asrama yang bertanding, bukan?

'Kurasa sama saja…' batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto heran.

"Ah, tidak apa apa…" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi malas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan kedua orang itu bisa santai berjalan menuju ke ruang tunggu peserta, Hinata dan Shizuka masih mencari mereka kemana mana. Namun mereka tak kunjung menemukan Naruto dan Neji. Mereka berdua sukses membuat Hinata dan Shizuka bingung.

"Menurutmu, kemana mereka pergi, Hinata?" tanya Shizuka mencoba mengatur kembali pernafasannya setelah mencari Naruto dan Neji kemana mana.

"Apa mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tunggu peserta ya?" tanya Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah engah juga.

Shizuka mengingat ingat kembali wilayah di stadium/colosseum ini yang belum mereka datangi. Dan salah satunya adalah ruang tunggu peserta Holy Knight yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh panitia, sensei dan para peserta event.

"Kurasa kau benar, Hinata.." jawab Shizuka malas.

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi sekarang? Kita tidak bisa memastikan mereka disana, kan? Kita dilarang memasuki wilayah ruang tunggu peserta," ucap Hinata.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali saja ke bangku penonton.. Lagipula kurasa pertandingannya sebentar lagi akan dimulai,"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian Shizuka berjalan menuju ke tempat penonton diikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang perwatan Sasuke dan Suigetsu

Mereka berdua masih menyiapkan diri sebelum berangkat menuju arena pertandingan. Bahkan saat ini pun, Shisui, Itachi dan Izumi masih menemani mereka berdua disana. Ada beberapa hal yang disampaikan oleh Shisui mengenai pertandingan Sasuke kali ini.

"Kau harus benar benar konsentrasi, Sasuke jika kau ingin mengalahkan Shion.." kata Shisui melihat keluar jendela sedangkan Sasuke sedang terduduk disana bersiap berangkat menuju arena pertandingan.

"Kau juga sudah melihat sendiri kan melalui layar sihir yang ada disini? Kau sudah melihat betapa hebatnya Shion?" tambah Izumi.

"Bisa dikatakan kalau dialah yang terkuat di angkatanmu sekarang.. bukan Naruto, kau ataupun Neji," kata Itachi memperingatkan adiknya itu.

Sasuke kembali teringat dengan Sumaru yang sebelumnya ia kira dapat menjadi lawan yang baik karena apabila dilihat dari kekuatannya, dia bukanlah musuh yang mudah untuk dikalahkan bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri.

"Aku dengan jelas melihat bagaimana dia menggunakan sihir kuno nya itu," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi yang bersandar di dinding, membuka matanya perlahan. Dia memandangi adiknya yang sedang berkosentrasi penuh.

"Bahkan menurutku dia setara dengan Shisui dan Itachi saat mereka ada di tahun pertama.." kata Izumi.

"Eh!?" Suigetsu terkejut.

Sejarah mengatakan bahwa pada saat Itachi dan Shisui berada di tahun pertama, mereka merupakan murid DragonCry tahun pertama terkuat sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Akademi. Dan pada masa Itachi dan Shisui pula, mereka mendominasi event **Crown for The New Generation** yang saat itu hanya mewakilkan 2 orang dalam pertarungan tunggal. Alhasil, Shisui melaju ke final setelah mengalahkan Yahiko meski dia pun juga mendapat luka yang sama parahnya. Sedangkan Itachi juga maju ke final setelah Sara mengundurkan diri sebelum bertarung.

Dan pada putaran final, Itachi menang karena Shisui mendapat luka parah setelah bertarung dengan Yahiko. Jadi sudah pasti kalau pada masa mereka di tahun pertama, DragonCry merupakan asrama terkuat.

"Bukankah Itachi-senpai merupakan penyihir terkuat di Akademi saat ini!?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ya.. Sekarang dia menduduki posisi pertama dalam Ten Wizard Saint of Konoha Academy. Dan di posisi kedua, selalu diperebutkan oleh Yahiko dan Shisui," jawab Izumi.

Suigetsu menatap kagum ke arah senpai nya sekaligus kakak dari temannya itu. Itachi hanya tersenyum bingung menanggapinya.

"Ya.. Kau benar, Shion memiliki kekuatan hebat. Itachi yang kerap disebut sebut sebagai bakat besar yang bahkan melebihi bakat dari **Talent's From Heaven** dari generasi baru ini.. tapi di antara mereka termasuk Sasuke, kurasa hanya Shion yang paling mendekati Itachi." jawab Shisui.

"Ternyata sampai sebegitu hebatnya kah, Shion?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja, karena yang melatihnya adalah Sara.." jawab Itachi yang raut wajahnya berubah jadi serius.

Shisui dan Izumi melirik ke arah Itachi serius.

"Satu satunya orang di Akademi yang tak pernah bisa kukalahkan.. Entah kenapa dia selalu mengundurkan diri sebelum bertarung melawanku," jawab Itachi.

Suigetsu terdiam ketika Itachi menyebut nama 'Sara'. Dia tidak mengenal nama yang disebutkan Itachi barusan sama seperti Sasuke.

"Sekali dia pernah bertarung denganku.. Dia bisa menahanku hingga pertarungan berakhir dan akhirnya tak satupun dari kami yang keluar menjadi pemenang," kata Itachi mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera membuka pintu. Itachi, Shisui dan Izumi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Suigetsu juga turut bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Ini saatnya…" kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion sudah berdiri di arena pertandingan bersama dengan Sai menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Suasananya benar benar berisik karena sorakan dukungan dari penonton kepada Shion dan Sai.

"Apa kita akan bertarung dengan serius?" tanya Sai kepada Shion yang berdiri di depannya sekitar 3 meter.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat menjadikkan pertandingan dengan Sasuke hari ini jadi pertandinganku seorang," kata Shion.

Sai mengerti maksud gadis ini barusan. Dia ingin bertarung sendirian melawan Sasuke tanpa adanya gangguan. Ada dua cara untuk membuat hal itu terwujud, Sai harus menahan Suigetsu dan biarkan Shion mengurus Sasuke tanpa menganggunya, cara kedua adalah buat persetujuan berisi membiarkan Shion dan Sasuke saja yang bertarung. Antara Shion atau Sasuke, jika salah satu dari mereka kalah itu artinya teman atau rekan dari yang kalah juga harus menyerah.

"Aku mengerti.." jawab Sai.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Dan tak lama kemudian, dua laki laki yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Tampak di bangku Ketua Asrama, Shisui juga sudah kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Yahiko tanpa menoleh ke arah Shisui.

Shisui duduk di tempatnya baru setelahnya ia menjawab, "Dia dalam kondisi yang sangat baik sekarang meskipun tak begitu banyak stamina yang dimilikinya sekarang,"

"Seberapa baik?" tanya Yahiko.

"Mungkin cukup baik hingga bisa menggunakan **Lightning Armor** nya lagi," kata Shisui. Sudut di bibir Shisui sedikit terangkat.

Yahiko teringat kembali saat Sasuke berhasil mengimbangi Kiba dalam mode **Magical Beast Warrior** meski cuma sesaat. Sihir yang cukup menakjubkan menurutnya. Tapi Yahiko sendiri ragu jika Sasuke bisa menggunakannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Kurasa Shion akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, Shisui…" kata Sara membuka pendapatnya setelah sedari tadi terdiam.

Shisui dan Yahiko sedikit terkejut ketika Sara mau mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Jika kemampuan Sasuke hanya sebatas yang kalian bicarakan… Bahkan dia takkan mampu membuat Shion menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya," ujar Sara.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" tanya Shisui dingin.

"Lebih baik kau tak meragukan ucapanku, Shisui.." jawab Sara dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan kembali lagi ke arena pertandingan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai oleh sensei yang menjadi wasit di pertandingan putaran kedua kali ini.

"Apakah kalian siap?"

Suigetsu mengangguk, Sasuke hanya diam ketika wasit alias sensei itu menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Lalu sang wasit menoleh pada Shion dan Sai.

"Kami siap.. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin membuat tantangan, Sasuke!" kata Shion.

Baru saja penonton akan mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan namun Shion menghentikannya dengan memberi tantangan pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya!?"

"Tantangan!?"

"Kelihatannya seru!"

Shisui menoleh ke arah Sara. Sara hanya tersenyum ke arah Shion yang ada di arena pertandingan.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya, Sara!?" tanya Shisui dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. Shion hanya memberikan Sasuke sebuah tantangan," jawab Sara melihat Shisui dengan senyumnya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita tentukan pemenang pertandingan ini dengan duel satu lawan satu antara kau dan aku?" tantang Shion.

Sasuke tampak tak banyak berpikir saat Shion memberikan tantangan tersebut. "Aku setuju.."

Suigetsu langsung bereaksi ketika Sasuke menyetujui tantangan yang dibuat oleh Shion kepada mereka. "Apa!? Apa kau yakin, Sasuke? Kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya! Kau yakin bisa mengalahkan Shion!?"

"Diam!" kata Sasuke.

Seperti dugaan Naruto. Saat ini dia dan Neji juga sedang membicarakannya dari ruang tunggu peserta.

"Seperti dugaanmu, Naruto.." kata Neji.

"Ya.. Tapi dengan tantangan itu, siapa yang menurutmu di untungkan disini?" tanya Naruto.

Neji melihat ke arah layar sihir yang menampilkan wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Kurasa tim Sasuke lebih diuntungkan.." jawab Neji.

Suigetsu masih saja protes dengan keputusan Sasuke yang menyetujui dengan mudah tantangan Shion tadi.

"Kau terpancing dengan tantangannya, Sasuke! Dia hanya ingin memecah belah kita berdua!" kata Suigetsu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu barusan dan menatap tajam ke arah Shion. Di atas bangku Ketua Asrama, Shisui tengah berdebat dengan Yahiko dan Sara mengenai tantangan Shion yang diterima dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

"Apa Shion sengaja!?" tanya Shisui kepada Sara.

"Entahlah.. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja kepada Shion?" tanya Sara.

"Ini-"

"Shisui!" kata Yahiko menyela ucapan Shisui. Shisui terkejut. Dia melihat ke arah orang yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau jelas tahu sendiri kalau saat ini timmu sedang di untungkan, bukan?"

Shisui tak bisa menjawab. Sara hanya tersenyum ketika mendapat pembelaan dari Yahiko. Sebenarnya Yahiko juga membenci tantangan itu tapi tantangan itu justru memberikan keuntungan pada Sasuke.

'Jika Shion dan Sai bekerja sama.. Mereka bisa dengan sangat mudah menyingkirkan Suigetsu dahulu sambil menahan Sasuke, dan apabila Suigetsu sudah habis… Maka Sasuke sudah benar benar tak ada kesempatan menang,' batin Yahiko.

"Pada situasi ini.. Akan lebih baik jika Sasuke langsung berhadapan dengan Shion dan mengalahkannya," kata Yahiko kepada Shisui.

Shisui hanya mendecih sambil mengernyitkan alisnya menonton pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai itu.

"Baiklah.. Kenapa tidak kita mulai sekarang, Sasuke?" tanya Shion bersiap siap.

Suigetsu akhirnya menyerah untuk membujuk Sasuke. Dia dan Sai segera menyingkir dari sana menuju ke tepi arena pertandingan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shion yang berada di pusat atau tengah arena.

"Apa kalian berdua siap?"

WUUUUUSSSSSSHHH

"Dimulai!"

"Uwooooooo!"

Tak usah memberi jawaban, mereka langsung berlari ke satu sama lain mempersiapkan serangan pertama mereka masing masing.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHHH

Sebuah bola api baru saja dihembuskan dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di depan mulut Sasuke ketika ia mengambil nafas lalu melepaskannya. Shion menghentikan langkahnya ke arah Sasuke dan berdiri sambil menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Illusion of Destiny Magic: Effect Activated!"**

Shion menghindari bola api itu dengan melompat ke udara. Dan saat dia berada di udara, dia menggunakan sebuah lingkaran sihir api.

" **Memory Bringer, Water Style: Water Dragon!"**

BLAAAAAASSSSHHHH

Para penonton terutama Suigetsu terkejut melihatnya. Shion baru saja dengan mudah meniru sihir kelas A elemen air milik Suigetsu.

"Dia meniru sihir milik Suigetsu!" kata Shisui terkejut ketika melihat sihir tersebut.

Yahiko sendiri juga sedikit kagum dengan sihir yang digunakan Shion untuk meniru sihir milik Suigetsu.

"Itu sihirku!" kata Suigetsu yang berada di tepi arena pertandingan.

"Cih!"

Sasuke berlari menghindari naga air yang masih mengejarnya. Dan setelah ia lelah berlari, dia membalikkan badannya menghadap sang naga air.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSSHHHH

Shion sediki terkejut melihat sihir yang digunakan oleh Sasuke barusan. Dia berniat menahan air dengan api? Yang benar saja?

BLAAAAAAARRRR

Dan seperti dugaan Sasuke, meskipun api namun dengan kuantitas serta kualitas api yang lebih besar dari sihir Shion yang ia tiru dari Suigetsu membuatnya mampu setidaknya menghentikan naga air tersebut.

"Apa hanya itu saja!?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sedikit mengejutkanku.." jawab Shion.

Sasuke berlari memutar ke arah Shion dengan kaki yang mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen petir.

" **Thunder Style: Lightning Step!"**

BZZZT BZZZT TAP TAP TAP BZZZT

Setiap langkah yang dibuat Sasuke jadi lebih cepat karena setiap pijakannya mendapat sihir elemen petir.

" **Illusion of Destiny Magic: Change the Rule!"**

" **Memory Bringer, Acceleration Magic Activated!"**

Dan kali ini dia meniru sihir yang pernah digunakan Lee. Dia mempercepat gerakannya dengan sihir tersebut. Sesegera mungkin di menghindari serangan serangan Sasuke dengan sihir itu.

'Jadi, begitu cara kerjanya?'

Sasuke teringat saat awal tadi Shion mengaktifkan **Illusion of Destiny** berupa **Change the Rule** yang kerap digunakannya untuk merubah jumlah rangkaian sihir dan menggunakannya dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Itu adalah jawaban kenapa aktivasi sihirnya sangat cepat. Karena dia merubah rangkaian sihirnya menjadi sesuai kehendaknya.

'Kurasa ini sedikit mirip dengan **Tsukuyomi** milik Itachi!'

" **Memory Bringer, Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAARRRR

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui Shion bisa menggunakan sihir khusus milik sebuah klan. Yang seharusnya bahkan dengan sihir semacam **Illusion of Destiny** tidak mampu merubah sihir rahasia milik suatu klan.

"Apa!?"

Para penonton dibuat semakin terkejut. Terutama mereka yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Bahkan Hinata sampai berdiri dari bangkunya karena saking terkejutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan sihir klan Hyuuga!?" tanya Neji yang ada di ruang tunggu bersama Naruto.

Tampak di sebelahnya, Naruto juga terkejut. Dia benar benar memperhatikan pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Shion kali ini.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Sasuke yang berhasil menghindari serangan Shion barusan.

"Kenapa bisa? Sihir barusan milik klan Hyuuga itu dasarnya sihir elemen angin hanya saja dimodifikasi oleh **Byakugan**. Aku masih bisa menirunya meski daya hancurnya lebih rendah bila tanpa **Byakugan**.. Memang aku tak bisa meniru sihir Shikamaru, Kiba ataupun Shino karena aturan yang bisa kurubah dengan **Illusion of Destiny** hanyalah sihir sihir seperti **Element Magic, Illusion Magic,** sihir biasa contohnya **Acceleration Magic** dan lain lain.. Dan kurasa **Ancient Magic** tak termasuk sebagai sihir yang bisa kutiru," kata Shion menjelaskan.

Semua itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sasuke. Itu artinya dia tidak bisa meniru sihir klan Nara, Aburame atau Inuzuka. Dan yang paling penting dia tidak bisa meniru **Sharingan** milik Uchiha.

'Dan satu lagi… Aku tidak bisa meniru sihir elemen api milik Naruto. Oleh karena itu, aku tertarik kepadanya.. Bagaimana bisa elemen apinya tidak bisa kutiru?' batin Shion teringat dengan Naruto.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia terlihat sangat waspada dengan gerakan Shion berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?" tanya Shion.

Sasuke masih memasang elemen petir di kedua kakinya agar dapat bergerak lebih cepat.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke… Dengan sihir sekelas itu, aku bisa menggunakannya meski masih dalam efek **Acceleration Magic.** Aku tak bisa menggunakan dua sihir besar dalam satu waktu dengan **Memory Bringer** tapi jika sihir semacam itu, aku yakin bisa melakukannya.." kata Shion.

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change the Rule!"**

" **Thunder Style: Lightning Step!"**

Dan sekarang seisi stadium dibuat terkejut dengan gerakan Shion yang dua kali lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Dia menggunakan sihir Lee sekaligus menggunakan sihir Sasuke. Hasilnya, gerakannya saat ini benar benar sangat cepat.

"Dia sangat cepat!"

"Sasuke kalah cepat darinya!"

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

Sasuke mendapat beberapa pukulan yang tak diketahui darimana asalnya. Yang jelas itu adalah perbuatan Shion. Dapat dilihat di tepi arena pertarungan, Sai sedang tersenyum disaat Suigetsu khawatir dengan jalannya pertandingan.

'Gawat! Jika seperti ini..!'

Sasuke berdiri dengan kaki sedikit terbuka. Dia mengambil sebuah kuda kuda. Dan muncul lingkaran sihir elemen api.

BWOOOOOSSSSSSHHHH

" **Fire Style: Fire Blast!"**

Shion terhempas akibat ledakan api yang memiliki ruang lingkup serangan yang cukup luas. Shion terkejut karena sihirnya mirip dengan sihir yang digunakan Naruto tapi api milik Naruto masih lebih kuat dan lebih istimewa.

" **Memory Bringer, Thunder Style: Thunder Spear!"**

BZZZT BZZZT

Tepat saat Shion sudah membenarkan kembali posisinya, dia menciptakan tombak guntur yang mirip dengan milik Sasuke yang ia gunakan saat melawan Kiba.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak juga.." jawab Sasuke dengan cepat berlari ke arah Shion.

BWUUUUUSSSSHHH

Dan saat itu juga Shion melemparkan tombak guntur itu kepada Sasuke.

" **Thunder Style: Thunder Shield!"**

CTAAAARRRRRR

Sasuke menahannya dengan tameng petir yang baru saja diciptakannya.

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"**

Belum selesai Sasuke menahan tombak barusan, Shion sudah melompat salto ke belakang beberapa meter sambilmelepaskan naga api kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut ketika di depannya sudah menanti sebuah naga api yang mirip sekali dengan sihir naga api miliknya.

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHH

Sasuke menghindari terjangan sang naga api. Namun dia masih belum bisa bernafas lega karena sang naga api masih belum musnah.

'Gawat.. Jika aku mengeluarkan sihir baru lebih banyak, dia pasti akan meniru semuanya,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Shion sedari tadi sudah menunggu nunggu Sasuke untuk menggunakan sihir sihir barunya agar dia bisa cepat cepat meniru sihir yang digunakan Sasuke.

"Kau menunggu?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab sebuah senyuman dari Shion.

WUUUUUSSSSHHH

Keduanya melaju ke arah satu sama lain. Shion memang jauh lebih cepat namun Sasuke dapat mengatasinya dengan **Sharingan** yang baru saja di aktifkan olehnya.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!"**

BWOOOOSSSSSHHH

Shion menghindarinya dari samping lalu memberi beberapa kombinasi serangan pukulan dan tendangan kepada Sasuke.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

Sasuke menangkis dan menghindarinya. Sesekali dia membalas serangan Shion. Meski lawannya ini perempuan, namun dia tidak segan segan memberikan pukulan terkuatnya. Bahkan sebenarnya mungkin Sasuke tak menganggap kalau Shion ini adalah perempuan bila dilihat dari kekuatannya.

" **Memory Bringer, Wind Style: Rasengan!"**

Shion mengambil langkah mundur sambil membuka telapak tangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya seluruh penonton terutama Naruto dan Jiraiya yang melihat dari tempat mereka masing masing. Gadis ini.. Dengan sekali percobaan dia membuat sebuah **Rasengan**!

"Apa apaan itu!?" kata Naruto terkejut.

"Dia menggunakan sihir milik Naruto!" kata Shisui terkejut.

Jiraiya yang ada di tempat duduknya dibuat terdiam dengan kemampuan mengerikan gadis itu. "Bahkan dia.."

"Ini **Rasengan** yang sama persis yang digunakan Naruto.." kata Kakashi yang juga terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Pertama Naruto.. Itu adalah sihir milik sensei nya dan Naruto menguasai sihir tersebut entah bagaimana. Kakashi tak tahu darimana Naruto mendapatkan sihir tersebut.

"Naruto! Sihir ini…" kata Neji.

Shion sudah siap dengan **Rasengan** di tangannya.

"Ukh.. A-Apa ini..!?"

BLAAAAARRRR

Tiba tiba saja Rasengan di tangan Shion lenyap dan memberikan hempasan kepada Shion. Tentu saja para penonton terkejut melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang masih terdiam berdiri di tempatnya sekarang.

"Ada apa ini..?" tanya Shion terkejut.

Sara yang melihatnya dari tempatnya tampak memberikan tatapan yang tidak suka. Tak ada menyadari ekspresi Sara saat ini bahkan Yahiko dan Shisui yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya? Kenapa sihir miliknya tidak berfungsi?" tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya tak memberikan jawaban kepada Tsunade dan sibuk memikirkan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Pasalnya dengan sihir milik Shion memang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya menggunakan **Rasengan.** Tapi apa yang terjadi?

'Apa ini karena segel milik klan Uzumaki yang dikuasai Minato? Ataukah **Rasengan** yang menolaknya?'

Sasuke tak membuang kesempatan itu. Dia segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya dan bergerak cepat ke arah Shion. Shion masih cukup terkejut karena gagal mengaktifkan sihir barusan.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Sai entah kepada siapa.

Shion menahan beberapa kombinasi pukulan yang dilancarkan Sasuke. Walaupun dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan 'shock', terbukti Shion masih mampu menahan Sasuke.

"Cukup!"

BLAAAAAARRRRR

Sasuke terlempar saat Shion mulai kesal karena gagal menggunakan sihir barusan.

"Kenapa tak segera serius saja, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Shion yang mulai terbawa amarah.

Sasuke melihat Shion dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dia bangkit setelah sempat terjatuh.

'Aku akan mengaktifkannya…' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia bersiap siap dengan lingkaran sihir petir yang muncul dari bawah tubuh Sasuke dan mengalir ke atas seterusnya seperti itu. Shisui bahkan sudah bisa menebak sihir apa yang akan digunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Dia akan menggunakan **Lightning Armor** sekarang?" tanya Shisui.

Suigetsu juga sudah melihat persiapan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke di arena pertandingan. Dari sudut yang lain pun, Sai dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dia sudah pernah melihat tahap ini sebelumnya jadi tentunya dia tahu, sihir apa yang akan digunakan Sasuke.

' **Lightning Armor** , ya?'

Shion tersenyum.

Dan dari situ, Naruto menyadari satu hal ketika menonton pertandingan Sasuke dengan Shion sekarang.

"Dia berniat meniru Sasuke!" kata Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau yakin!?" tanya Neji.

Shion mengambil kuda kuda yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya pun sama prosesnya dengan Sasuke. Jangan kira Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Dia memang terkejut ketika melihat Shion menggunakan sihir yang sama dengannya namun memang dia sudah memprediksi kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Dengan **Sharingan** milikku.. sihir ini akan jauh lebih kuat! Mata manusia biasa takkan bisa mengikuti gerakan cepat dari pengguna **Lightning Armor**.."

Shion mengernyitkan alisnya paham. Dan benar dia tak bisa meniru **Sharingan** milik Sasuke, namun dia benci diremehkan seperti ini.

"Kau yakin kalau aku akan kalah..?"

Shion menghentikan sihirnya dan menghentikan proses menggunakan **Lightning Armor.** Dan tentunya Sasuke atau seluruh orang saja terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Shion.

"Kau mau melawanku hanya dengan kekuatan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sudut di bibir Shion sedikit terangkat.

"Sejak awal tingkat kekuatan kita sudah berbeda.. Aku sudah berada di **Practioner level 6** sedangkan dirimu, jika kurasakan masih berada di level 5 bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kesal. Dia baru saja diremehkan oleh seorang gadis karena tingkatan kekuatannya sekarang lebih rendah.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bersujud padaku setelah melihat tingkat kekuatanku!"

" **Thunder Style: Blue Heaven, Lightning Armor!"**

BLAAAAAAARRRR

Sasuke melapisi dirinya dengan elemen petir miliknya. Energi petirnya meluap luap dan sengatan listriknya bahkan dapat terdengar jelas. Hempasan energy yang dikeluarkan tak sebesar saat ia melawan Kiba tadi. Jelas karena energinya tak sepenuhnya kembali setelah istirahat di ruang perawatan.

Para penonton bersorak saat Sasuke mulai memasuki mode tersebut. Para pendukung DragonCry yang terutama.

"Akhirnya dia menggunakan itu lagi.." kata Kimimaro dari tempatnya menonton di ruang tunggu bersama Juugo.

"Tidak ada yang bisa lawannya lakukan sekarang," kata Juugo berpendapat.

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Shion yang berada sekitar 10 meter di depannya.

"Aku benar benar tak menyukai gadis berwajah cantik sombong dengan kekuatan seperti itu," kata Sasuke dingin.

Shion hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau memujiku!? Oh, terima kasih.." jawab Shion.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju Shion pada awalnya hingga setelah beberapa langkah dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat. Para penonton sampai dibuat terkejut olehnya. Dan saat ini, dia tepat berada di depan Shion sambil mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memberikan pukulan.

"Terima ini…"

DUAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar muncul setelah serangan Sasuke barusan. Para penonton terkejut dibuatnya dan saat ini mereka tak bisa melihat apapun karena terhalangi oleh kepulan asap.

"Apa yang terjadi..!?"

"Apa dia benar benar memukul seorang gadis!?"

Shisui juga tak dapat melihat dengan penglihatan mata biasa. Dalam sekejap ia segera mengaktifkan **Sharingan** miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Shisui!?" tanya Yahiko.

Shisui masih mencoba menerobos melihat aliran sihir dari kedua orang yang bertarung di arena sekarang.

"Apa…?"

Entah apa yang terjadi sekarang tapi Shisui menampakkan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat dengan jelas.

Sara masih tampak tenang meskipun Shion mendapat serangan pukulan semacam itu dari Sasuke.

" **Memory Bringer, Wind Style: Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BUUUUUUKKKKKHHHH

Terdengar sebuah suara pukulan dari kepulan asap yang masih tebal itu. Para penonton terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke terlempar keluar dari dalam asap tebal itu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kepulan asap itu selama beberapa saat.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Shion barusan?" tanya Jiraiya entah kepada siapa.

"Seharusnya bukankah dia yang mendapat serangan dari Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade yang juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

WUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

Yang jelas Shion baru saja memberi Sasuke serangan milik Neji yang ditirunya. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara Shion menghentikan serangan Sasuke tadi.

"Ukhhh.. Sial.. Bagaimana bisa dia menghentikan pukulanku dengan satu tangan!?"

Sasuke tersungkur setelah mendapat serangan langsung di bagian perut.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

Karin yang ada di sebelahnya hanya memberi tatapan cemas karena lawannya adalah Shion. Dan seperti yang pernah Sara dan Nagato bicarakan sebelumnya, Karin adalah salah satu dari mereka..

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Shion keluar dari asap tebal itu.

Sasuke menatap Shion setelah ia bangkit dan Shion sendiri masih belum menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa menghentikan serangan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku dalam tahap pemanggilan **Magical Beast**.. Dan kuharap kau tak mengangguku," kata Shion mulai menganggap ini serius.

Seluruh penonton terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Dia baru saja akan memanggil **Magical Beast** miliknya yang berusia ratusan tahun. Oleh karena itu, dia membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk pemanggilan.

'Gawat.. Dia akan menggunakan Fusion Ritual!' batin Sasuke teringat dengan Kiba saat dia melawannya.

Sejauh ini diketahui kalau **Magical Beast** milik Shion jelas lebih kuat dari milik Kiba karena sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Dan apabila dia menggunakan Fusion Ritual untuk mengaktifkan **Magical Beast Warrior** , Sasuke takkan mungkin menandinginya dengan hanya menggunakan **Lightning Armor**.

"Neji.. Kurasa dia akan segera melakukan pemanggilan!" kata Naruto.

"Seperti apa **Magical Beast** miliknya!?"

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

Sasuke berlari ke arah Shion masih dengan **Lightning Armor** miliknya. Dia memberikan beberapa serangan yang sangat cepat namun entah bagaimana bisa dihindari oleh Shion.

'Bagaimana bisa!? Bagaimana bisa!?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Shisui bahkan dibuat terkejut dengan pergerakan sang gadis Pegasus Wing itu. Dia bahkan bisa menyaingi kelincahan orang orang pengguna **Sharingan** atau kekuatan sihir mata lainnya.

"Dia benar benar berbeda…" kata Shisui masih mengaktifkan **Sharingan** miliknya sejak tadi.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

" **Thunder Style: Spark!"**

BWOOOOOOSSSSSHHH BZZZT BZZZT

Sasuke menggunakan bola api lalu dicampurnya dengan elemen petir menghasilkan sebuah sihir yang baru, perpaduan antara elemen api dan elemen petir.

" **Memory Bringer, Earth Style: Stone Wall!"**

GRUAAAAAKKKKKHHHH

Shion membentuk sebuah dinding batu raksasa yang tak bisa ditembus oleh serangan Sasuke. Tampaknya sebelum ini, dia sudah pernah mengingat salah satu sihir elemen tanah sehingga bisa menciptakan sihir tersebut.

"Jangan ganggu aku.." kata Shion masih dalam pemanggilannya.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Satu satunya kesempatannya untuk menang adalah saat dimana Shion menjalankan proses pemanggilan **Magical Beast** miliknya.

'Akan kuhabisi kau sebelum kau memanggil makhluk jelek itu!'

Sasuke berlari cepat menuju Shion yang masih mengaktifkan dinding batunya sehingga pandangannya tertutupi dari depan. Sasuke melewati samping dinding tersebut dan menemukan Shion yang masih berkonsentrasi.

"Ini saatnya!"

" **Thunder Style: Chidori!"**

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

Dari tangan Sasuke keluar sebuah aliran listrik yang terpusat di telapak tangan. Para penonton baru kali ini melihat sihir tersebut kecuali murid tahun kedua dan tahun ketiga serta Ketua Asrama, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Kakashi.

"Kau yang mengajarinya, Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya.

Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya dan hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya itu.

"Huh.. Sama saja.."

Shisui terkejut jika Sasuke menguasai sihir milik Kakashi namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah dia menggunakannya pada seorang gadis.

"Dia bisa membunuh Shion!"

"Tidak…"

Jawaban Sara barusan mengejutkan Shisui yang ada di sebelahn Yahiko.

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

Sasuke terhempas akan sesuatu saat mencoba memberikan serangan pada Shion. **Chidori** miliknya masih dalam keadaan aktif begitupula dengan **Sharingan** serta **Lightning Armor** miliknya.

Para penonton terkejut dengan kehadiran seekor makhluk berbentuk kupu kupu raksasa di hadapan Shion. Shion memberikan senyum saat makhluk itu muncul sedangkan Sasuke mendecih kesal karena terlambat.

"Setelah ini.. aku takkan segan segan, Sasuke!" kata Shion.

Kupu kupu raksasa yang indah itu bersembunyi di belakang Shion. Sayapnya sangat indah dan sangat terang seperti namanya. Seekor **Light Butterfly** berumur ratusan tahun.

"Akhirnya di pertandingan ini.. dia menunjukkannya pada kita semua," kata Sai sambil menggambar **Magical Beast** yang dipanggil Shion.

" **Summon Magic: Light Butterfly…"**

Seluruh penonton terpukau akan keindahan sang kupu kupu cahaya. Bahkan Hinata dan Shizuka yang duduk di wilayah Holy Knight, tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke!" kata Shisui.

Naruto dan Neji juga terkejut akan kemunculan sang makhluk. Namun ini merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi mereka karena semisal Shion melaju ke final dan mereka juga maju ke final, mereka bisa menganalisa kemampuan Shion lebih dulu.

"Neji.. Kita harus benar benar memperhatikan pertarungan setelah dia menggunakan mode **Magical Beast Warrior**.."

"Jadi, menurutmu.. pertandingan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai?" tanya Neji kepada Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Begitulah…"

Shion sudah mempersiapkan Fusion Ritual. Dan saat ini di sekelilingnya dalam diameter sekitar 2 meter sudah terlapisi akan sebuah sihir pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya dan sang **Magical Beast** saat akan menyatu.

"Kita lihat bagaimana setelah ini…" kata Sai.

Sihir itu menimbulkan cahaya terang yang membuat seluruh penonton harus menutup mata karena saking terangnya.

"Apa ini!?" tanya Sasuke menutupi pandangannya dari cahaya tersebut.

Dan saat perlahan cahaya itu menghilang...

Diikuti dengan **Magical Beast** yang mulai menyatu…

Membentuk sebuah sayap cantik di punggungnya…

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Energi yang Shion lepaskan bahkan lebih besar dari milik Kiba. Dia mendapatkan dua sayap indah. Di dahinya muncul sebuah tato suatu symbol yang mungkin melambangkan **Light Butterfly.**

"Dia berubah.." kata Tsunade.

"Mengesankan.." tambah Jiraiya.

"Ini akan jadi lebih sulit.." lanjut Shisui.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke mengatasinya," ujar Naruto.

"Yang jelas.. Dia tak sebanding dengan Shion!" ucap Sara dingin.

Shion terbang ke udara memandang Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Sasuke menatap gadis itu kesal…

"Bisa kita mulai…?"

TBC

 **Mohon author note untuk dibaca sampai selesai (penting!)**

.

.

.

Author Note:

Gimana? Puaskah? Ya.. Chapter yang ini Cuma 5000 word. Ada salah satu reader yang minta untuk chapter ini lebih panjang karena chapter kemarin cuma 5000 word.. maaf sekarang juga cuma 5000 word. Aku lagi sibuk belajar karena bentar lagi kan ujian kenaikan, tapi aku berusaha nyempetin buat tetep update paling lama seminggu. Inia ja update cuma 3 hari. Jadi, aku bener bener berusaha apalagi setelah lihat jumlah review kemarin yang banyak.. Terima kasih, trus… maaf klo ada typo dan maaf klo reaksi penontonnya berlebih. Maklum selalu bayangin anime klo lagi nulis soalnya di anime anime, ada reaksi penontonnya.

Nah satu permintaan penting.. paling penting dariku. **Aku habis buat cerita di wattpad judulnya 'Second World', genrenya Fantasy dan tolong dibaca klo bisa dikasih vote juga bagi kalian yang punya akun wattpad. Pen name nya sama kayak yang disini kok. Apocalypse201, tinggal dicari aja nama akunku. Jangan sampai salah ya! Inget Apocalypse201! Dan kalo di awal publish selama 3 hari ini ceritaku itu di wattpad, yang vote bisa sampe 15-20 dan yang baca banyak.. Aku usahain buat update fic ku ini dengan 6000 word/ chapter terus terusan dan update paling lama 5 hari**. Sama jangan lupa baca Espresso, punyanya temenku.. dia minta aku untuk promosiin. Pen name nya andramadha_

Thx bagi kalian yang udah review, fav, follow dan terutama bagi kalian yang udah mau penuhin permintaanku. wkwkwkwk


	20. Gadis Penguasa

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#20**

 **GADIS PENGUASA**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

" **Summon Magic: Light Butterfly…"**

Seluruh penonton terpukau akan keindahan sang kupu kupu cahaya. Bahkan Hinata dan Shizuka yang duduk di wilayah Holy Knight, tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke!" kata Shisui.

Naruto dan Neji juga terkejut akan kemunculan sang makhluk. Namun ini merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi mereka karena semisal Shion melaju ke final dan mereka juga maju ke final, mereka bisa menganalisa kemampuan Shion lebih dulu.

"Neji.. Kita harus benar benar memperhatikan pertarungan setelah dia menggunakan mode **Magical Beast Warrior**.."

"Jadi, menurutmu.. pertandingan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai?" tanya Neji kepada Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Begitulah…"

Shion sudah mempersiapkan Fusion Ritual. Dan saat ini di sekelilingnya dalam diameter sekitar 2 meter sudah terlapisi akan sebuah sihir pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya dan sang **Magical Beast** saat akan menyatu.

"Kita lihat bagaimana setelah ini…" kata Sai.

Sihir itu menimbulkan cahaya terang yang membuat seluruh penonton harus menutup mata karena saking terangnya.

"Apa ini!?" tanya Sasuke menutupi pandangannya dari cahaya tersebut.

Dan saat perlahan cahaya itu menghilang...

Diikuti dengan **Magical Beast** yang mulai menyatu…

Membentuk sebuah sayap cantik di punggungnya…

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Energi yang Shion lepaskan bahkan lebih besar dari milik Kiba. Dia mendapatkan dua sayap indah. Di dahinya muncul sebuah tato suatu symbol yang mungkin melambangkan **Light Butterfly.**

"Dia berubah.." kata Tsunade.

"Mengesankan.." tambah Jiraiya.

"Ini akan jadi lebih sulit.." lanjut Shisui.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke mengatasinya," ujar Naruto.

"Yang jelas.. Dia tak sebanding dengan Shion!" ucap Sara dingin.

Shion terbang ke udara memandang Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Sasuke menatap gadis itu kesal…

"Bisa kita mulai…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada wujud perubahan Shion setelah menyatu dengan **Magical Beast** nya. Di hadapan seluruh penonton yang merupakan murid Akademi baik tahun pertama, kedua dan ketiga, ia menunjukkan energy besarnya.

Wajar bila dia merupakan salah satu dari **Talent's From Heaven** jika diukur dari bakat alaminya yang sudah mengendalikan **Magical Beast** usia ratusan tahun saat masih berada di tingkatan Practioner.

"Menyebalkan.. sinar yang keluar dari sayapnya itu sungguh mengangguku!" kata Yahiko menggerutu.

Shisui yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat khawatir dengan jalan pertandingan selanjutnya. Kali ini Sasuke akan benar benar berhadapan dengan Shion yang menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Maaf, Shisui.. tapi kurasa Shion yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini," kata Sara.

Shisui memalingkan pandangannya kepada gadis bersurai merah itu. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Kau yakin Shion tidak akan berbuat hal yang sama denganmu?"

Sara mengernyitkan alisnya tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suasana di antara mereka berdua sungguh tidak bagus jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Yahiko saat ini.

"Menyerah dengan mudah di hadapan Itachi.."

Sara mengangkat alisnya paham. Dia kembali melihat ke arena pertandingan.

"Menyerah bukan berarti aku lebih lemah dari Itachi atau Itachi lebih kuat dariku,"

Kembali ke arena pertandingan. Keadaan saat ini belum berubah, Sasuke dan Shion masih saling memberi tatapan sebelum mereka kembali bertarung saling melempar sihir. Dilihat dari kondisinya, tubuh Sasuke lebih banyak mendapat luka disbanding dengan gadis yang menjadi lawannya. Saat ini dia juga masih dalam mode **Lightning Armor** miliknya sambil memasang **Sharingan**.

'Besar sekali kekuatannya!? Bahkan ini lebih besar daripada milik Kiba!' batin Sasuke tak percaya melihat skala kekuatan yang dimiliki Shion dengan **Sharingan** miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau analisa semua kekuatanku dengan matamu itu?" tanya Shion masih tampak santai meski waktu terus berjalan.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu santai di hadapan musuhmu!? Apa sebegitu lemahnya kah aku hingga kau bisa bersantai di hadapan musuhmu!?" kata Sasuke sedikit berteriak kesal.

Saat ini raut wajahnya benar benar kesal karena sudah dianggap remeh oleh gadis di hadapannya. Sang gadis memberikan sebuah tatapan merendahkan kepada sang bungsu Uchiha ini. Dan dia tidak terima, harga dirinya terinjak injak oleh sang gadis.

"Lawan aku!" kata Sasuke.

"Sunggu pria yang tidak sabar!" jawab Shion.

" **Thunder Style: Thunderbolt!"**

Di kedua tangan Sasuke, muncul aliran listrik dengan energy yang cukup besar untuk ditampungnya sendirian.

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

Seluruh penonton melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Saat ini dia sedang mengumpulkan energy listrik menjadi satu titik di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang saling menghadap. Shion memperhatikan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Sasuke. Dan dia sudah berjaga jaga dengan membentuk lingkaran sihir juga.

"Terima ini!"

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

Dia mengarahkan sihirnya kepada Shion. Dan sedetik kemudian muncul sebuah ledakan petir.

BLAAAARRRRRR

" **Light Butterfly Warrior: Butterfly Symbol, Magical Shield…"**

Shion mengangkat satu tangannya ke depan dan telapak tangannya menghadap ke arah datangnya serangan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir khusus miliknya muncul sebelum serangan itu sampai.

DUAAAARRRRR

Asap langsung muncul seketika serangan Sasuke menghantam pelindung yang dibuat Shion. Tiba tiba dalam sekejap, kepulan asap itu menghilang ditiup hempasan angin besar yang berasal dari kipasan sayap milik Shion.

"Apa!?" Sasuke terkejut melihat pelindung Shion yang bahkan tak tergores sedikit pun setelah menerima sihir barusan yang merupakan sihir kelas A atau B jika dilihat dari energy yang digunakan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Shion dengan ekspresi bosan melihatnya.

Shisui dan Yahiko bahkan terkejut melihat pertahanan kuat dari pelindung milik Shion. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya tampak tak terkejut apabila seorang pemilik **Magical Beast** ratusan tahun yang sudah melakukan fusion memiliki pertahanan sekuat itu. Wajar saja pertahanannya kuat karena memang kualitas **Magical Beast** nya juga bagus.

Sasuke semakin kesal dengan sikap sombong gadis yang menjadi lawannya. Dia berlari ke arah Shion. Kecepatannya sungguh luar biasa untuk seorang Practioner namun dia sadar sekarang, untuk melawan Shion dia butuh lebih dari sekedar kecepatannya saat ini.

"Terima ini!"

Pukulan demi pukulan ia berikan kepada Shion yang masih memasang pelindungnya. Dan hasilnya setelah memberikan sekitar belasan pukulan, pelindung itu tak kunjung hancur.

"Kau takkan bisa menghancurkan pelindung yang kubuat ini.. Tak satupun seorang Practioner yang dapat menghancurkan pelindung ini bahkan jika kau menggunakan **Lightning Armor** milikmu dan mencapai tingkatan Spirit seperti sekarang ini, kau masih tak bisa menghancurkannya." Shion hanya diam di tempatnya melihat usaha Sasuke yang mencoba menghancurkan pelindung tersebut.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion seakan dia menutup telinganya dan menolak apa yang dikatakan sang lawan.

"Dasar laki laki keras kepala.."

BWUUUUUSSSSSHHHH

Satu hempasan kuat dari sayapnya mampu membuat Sasuke gemetar. Dia bisa merasakan energy yang terkumpul di sayap milik Shion menggunakan matanya.

"Ukhh…"

"Sialan! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau meremehkanku!"

" **Thunder Style: Chidori!"**

Dia kembali menggunakan sihir yang pernah digunakannya sebelumnya. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan menggunakan sihir yang memiliki penetrasi serangan yang bagus akan mampu menghancurkan pelindung tersebut ketimbang menggunakan sihir yang daya hancurnya besar.

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu?" kata Shion yang melihat usaha Sasuke menghancurkan pelindungnya.

Tiba tiba Shion sedikit terkejut, ia mengernyitkan alisnya melihat sebuah retakan di pelindungnya akibat sihir Sasuke.

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change the Rule!"**

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHHH

Shion kembali menggunakan sihir yang ditirunya dari Sasuke. Seekor naga api yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir Shion menerjang Sasuke hingga ia terlempar ke sudut arena pertandingan.

"Argghhh!" rintih Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar dengan keberhasilan sihirnya yang bisa memberik sedikit retakan pada pelindung Shion.

"Tak kusangka dia bisa membuat sebuah retakan pada pelindungku.." kata Shion melihat baik baik retakan tersebut.

"Dia berhasil membuat retakan!" kata Shisui.

Para penonton juga dapat melihat dengan jelas retakan kecil yang ada di pelindung Shion. Meski kecil, namun tampak sangat mencolok karena bagian pelindung yang retak tersebut ada di bagian depan.

"Jangan senang dulu, Sasuke.." kata Shion. Dan tak lama kemudian retakan itu perlahan pulih dan pelindung Shion kembali sempurna seperti sedia kala.

'Dia bisa memulihkan pelindungnya!' kata Sasuke terkejut dalam hati.

Dia memang berhasil membuat sebuah retakan dengan **Chidori** yang memiliki penetrasi serangan yang jauh lebih besar ketimbang sihirnya yang lain namun apabila dia tak langsung menghancurkan pelindung tersebut dan membuat hal yang sama terjadi sama seperti barusan, dia takkan pernah bisa melukai Shion.

"Kau lihat! Kau harus langsung menghancurkan pelindung ini jika memang ingin melukaiku! Tapi apa akan kubiarkan semudah itu kau menyerangku?" kata Shion sambil bermain main dengan aliran sihir yang keluar di telapak tangannya.

Sepertinya akan lebih sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menyerang Shion pada kesempatan berikutnya.

"Tenang saja karena kali ini aku pastikan akan menghancurkan pelindungmu itu!" kata Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Shion tersenyum jahat mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menyerang sedikitpun dan membiarkanmu menyerangku! Tentunya aku akan menangkis setiap seranganmu.. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan satu serangan saat tenagamu habis, Sasuke! Bagaimana?"

Tawaran Shion sebenarnya menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Namun sepertinya, Sasuke merasa kalau harga dirinya tengah terinjak injak dengan tawaran Shion barusan. Seakan Shion mengatakan bahwa Sasuke takkan bisa menghancurkan pelindung Shion apabila Shion menyerangnya.

"Apa kau kira aku tak bisa menghadapimu sambil menghancurkan pelindung itu!? Jangan bercanda!"

Shion mengangkat alisnya paham. Dia sadar kalau harga diri Sasuke tak bisa menerima tawaran bagusnya. Meski begitu pun, Shion tetap tidak akan memberi perlawanan dan hanya sekedar bertahan hingga tenaga Sasuke habis.

'Maaf, Sasuke… Apabila aku juga memberimu perlawanan, nantinya jadi akan tidak seru!' kata Shion dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja!" kata Shion memancing Sasuke untuk segera menyerangnya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal lalu ia berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa untuk memberikan serangan serangan kepada Shion.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

"Ehm..!?"

Shion sedikit bingung melihat serangan serangan yang dilancarkan bungsu Uchiha ini. Dia hanya menggunakan serangan fisik biasa terhadap pelindung milik Shion dan tak menggunakan **Chidori** miliknya.

"Kenapa tak kau gunakan sihirmu yang memiliki daya penetrasi luar biasa tadi?" tanya Shion yang masih santai saat Sasuke menyerang pelindung yang dipasangnya.

"Berisik!"

BZZZT BZZZT

"Ukh!"

Di sela sela Sasuke menyerang dengan pukulan biasanya ternyata dia menyempatkan menggunakan **Chidori** tanpa diketahui Shion.

'Aku lengah!'

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change the Rule!"**

" **Memory Bringer, Earth Style: Rock Wall!"**

Di antara Sasuke dan pelindung Shion muncul sebuah dinding yang memisahkan keduanya. Serangan **Chidori** Sasuke kali ini kembali sia sia dengan adanya dinding batu tersebut.

GRAAAAAAKKKKK

Tangan Sasuke menembus dinding batu itu meski tidak mencapai pelindung milik Shion.

"Yang tadi itu hampir saja, lho…" kata Shion.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!"**

Sasuke mengeluarkan burung burung api yang terbang ke belakang Shion dengan sangat cepat hingga Shion bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memutar balikkan tubuhnya.

'Dia mengincar bagian belakangku!' kata Shion yang masih sempat membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dan pada saat itulah, Sasuke sadar dengan kelemahan dari pertahanan Shion. Saat ini pertahanan dari pelindung Shion hampir seluruhnya terpusat di bagian depan sehingga pelindung bagian belakang tak memiliki kekuatan pertahanan yang baik.

"Disini celahmu!"

Shion memang berhasil bertahan dari burung burung api tersebut namun Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya mengincar bagian belakangnya. Dia sengaja melepaskan burung burung api itu ke belakang Shion sehingga membuatnya otomatis membalikkan badannya. Dan pada saat itulah ia akan menyerang Shion.

"Sudah kuduga kalau pelindungmu itu lemah di bagian belakang!" kata Sasuke dengan **Chidori** di tangannya.

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

"Terima ini, gadis sialan!"

BLAAAAARRRRRRR

Lagi lagi kepulan asap muncul menghalangi penglihatan penonton saat itu. Entah apakah serangan Sasuke berhasil atau tidak namun yang jelas Shion tak dapat menghindari serangan barusan.

"Apa berhasil!?" tanya Shisui.

"Shion!" Sara sedikit terkejut.

Dan setelah kepulan asap menghilang tak lama kemudian, penonton dapat melihat kembali pertandingan. Posisi kedua peserta saat ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat **Chidori** miliknya tak berhasil menghancurkan pelindungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terguncang.

Para pendukung DragonCry tampaknya juga terkejut melihatnya. Satu persatu dari mereka dibuat terdiam dengan kemampuan sang gadis penguasa dari Pegasus Wing tersebut.

"Sederhana saja.. Seluruh kekuatan pelindungku dalam sekejap kupusatkan di bagian belakang," jawab Shion berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

Memang benar bahkan saat ini, bagian depan Shion terbuka lebar karena seluruh pertahanan dipusatkan di bagian belakang. Tak ada pertahanan sama sekali pada bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa memanipulasi bentuk serta pusat pertahanan pelindung ini sesuka hatiku," kata Shion.

Pelindung milik Shion tercipta dari empat symbol yang ada di setiap sudut. Dari depan, belakang, kanan dan kirinya. Meski bagian atas dan bawah tak memilik symbol tersebut namun jangkauan dari pelindungnya dapat ia manipulasikan kemanapun dia suka.

"Bahkan apabila kau menyerangku dari bawah.. Aku masih dapat terbang ke langit dengan kedua sayapku ini," kata Shion.

Sasuke tampak sedikit putus asa apabila dilihat dari ekspresinya sekarang, Sudah kehabisan akal rupanya sang pemuda Uchiha ini untuk mengalahkan Shion.

"Sial!" kata Sasuke masih dalam posisinya yang sama.

Shion tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencari cara lain untuk mengalahkanku, Sasuke!" kata Shion.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Saat ini dia sedang fokus pada sesuatu yang jelas dia harus menemukan cara agar serangannya dapat melukai Shion.

'Aku harus ekstra hati hati… Aku hanya bisa menggunakan pelindung ini sekali dalam sehari, apabila hancur.. aku tidak dapat menggunakannya lagi! Memang aku masih bisa memperbaiki beberapa retakan tapi apabila sudah hancur, aku terpaksa harus melawannya,' batin Shion.

Sasuke tersenyum tiba tiba. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Shion.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu itu!?" tanya Shion mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Akan kuhancurkan dengan sihir yang kumiliki!" kata Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dan telapak tangan juga menghadap ke lawannya.

Dua, tiga, empat hingga akhirnya berhenti di angka 8. Masing masing empat lingkaran sihir muncul di samping kanan maupun kiri. Yang ada di samping kanan, semuanya merupakan sihir eleman api sedangkan yang ada di samping kiri merupakan sihir elemen petir.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" tanya Shion.

Seluruh penonton bahkan Ketua Asrama, Jiraiya dan Tsunade terkejut melihatnya. Untuk kali ini pun Sara juga sedikit terkejut melihat aksi nekat sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Akan kugunakan seluruh kekuatanku pada delapan seranganku ini!"

"Apa kau gila!?" kata Shion yang ikut panik melihat aksi Sasuke.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon, Fireball Breath, Phoenix Flower, Flame Cannon!"**

" **Thunder Style: Thunder Spear, Spark, Thunderbolt, Lightning Cannon!"**

Delapan lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Angin kencang berhembus di seluruh arena pertandingan. Sasuke segera melaps kedelapan sihirnya kepada lawan di hadapannya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Shisui terkejut.

Di ruangan Naruto dan Neji

Naruto dan Neji juga terkejut melihat aksi nekat Sasuke yang mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk delapan sihir secara langsung.

"Neji! Apa tidak apa apa!?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa apa? Itu jelas akan membebani pusat kendali sihir dalam tubuhnya!" jawab Neji yang juga terkejut.

Sangat mengejutkan karena pemuda Uchiha ini nyatanya mampu mengeluarkan delapan lingkaran sihir sekaligus. Seharusnya dia sudah tumbang sebelum berhasil melepaskannya namun nyatanya sekarang ia masih berdiri mempertahankan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Terima ini, Shion!" teriak Sasuke.

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHH BZZZT BZZZT

Shion terkejut dengan hempasan angin yang muncul akibat delapan serangan sihir bersamaan itu. Di langsung memusatkan kekuatan pertahanannya di bagian depan dan membuat celah di bagian belakangnya.

" **Memory Bringer, Earth Style: Rock Wall!"**

Shion langsung membangun kembali dinding batu yang jauh lebih tebal mungkin 3 kali jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

DHUAAAAAARRRRRRR

Seketika kepulan asap muncul saat dinding batu itu hancur. Sihir Sasuke masih terus menuju Shion yang memasang pelindungnya.

" **Light Butterfly Warrior: Solid Defensive of Light Wing!"**

Dia melapisi tubuhnya dengan sayap yang ada di punggungnya. Sayapnya kembali bersinar terang sesaat setelah serangan Sasuke menghantam pelindung milik Shion.

KKRRTTT KRRRTTT

Perlahan tapi pasti serangan itu membuat retakan pada pelindungnya semakin besar. Cukup besar hingga tak mampu ditutup lagi oleh sihir Shion. Pelindung itupun hancur dan sihir Sasuke menghantam Shion yang menggunakan sayapnya sebagai pertahanan.

BLAAAAARRRRRR

"Ukhh.. Sialan!" Shion masih mencoba bertahan dengan kedua sayapnya. Sedangkan Sasuke di sudut sana berdiri dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh bayangan rambutnya.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah melepaskan sihir dengan energy sebesar itu dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku…" kata Shion terputus selagi menahan sihir Sasuke.

Semakin lama dia menahan sihir yang tak kunjung lenyap itu. Maklum saja karena delapan sihir yang berbeda elemen digabung menjadi satu olehnya.

"Aku akan menguasai tahun pertama!" teriak Shion membuka kedua sayapnya secara paksa dan seketika itu pula sihir Sasuke lenyap.

BLAAAAASSSS

Seluruh penonton terkejut setelah cahaya besar dari sihir Sasuke itu hilang. Mereka kembali bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebab sejak tadi mata mereka disilaukan oleh sihir Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Shion berhasil menggagalkan serangan barusan!"

"Uwoooo! Dia hebat!"

Shion tampak kelelahan setelah menahan serangan barusan. Sedangkan lawannya masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Sasuke!" teriak Suigetsu.

Dia tidak bisa menghampiri Sasuke karena taruhan yang telah mereka buat. Dan kini dia hanya bisa berharap kalau Sasuke masih sadar dan masih bisa melanjutkan pertarungannya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke..!?" kata Shion yang mendapat sedikit luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tampaknya dia sudah dikuasai amarahnya ingin membalas serangan Sasuke barusan yang hampir mencelakainya. Barusan dia harus menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan serangan Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberikanmu satu serangan terakhir!" kata Shion dingin.

Sasuke masih tak menjawab. Dan ketika para penonton dan yang lainnya sadar, Sasuke sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam posisinya berdiri saat ini. Namun wasit tak kunjung menghentikan pertarungan.

"Sasuke!"

'Gawat dia sudah tak sadarkan diri!' kata Shisui dalam hati.

"Shisui! Kita harus hentikan pertarungan ini! Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri!" kata Yahiko yang ikut panik melihatnya.

Sasuke memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri meskipun dia hampir kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya setelah menggunakan sihir barusan. **Sharingan** perlahan lahan menghilang dari matanya berganti mata seorang manusia biasa. Dan pandangannya mulai kabur saat itu juga.

'Sialan! Aku tak bisa membalas perkataannya lagi..' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berjalan meski seharusnya sudah mustahil baginya untuk berdiri sekalipun. Para penonton bahkan terdiam menyaksikan Sasuke yang masih bersusah payah melawan gadis di hadapannya.

"D-Dia sadar!"

"Dia masih bisa berjalan!"

Sebuah pemandangan gila yang saat ini sedang ditonton oleh mereka baik peserta, penonton, Ketua Asrama, hingga Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Setelah menggunakan 8 sihir sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan, seorang Practioner masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan menuju lawan di hadapannya.

"Lawan!"

"Lawan dia!"

"Kalahkan dia, Sasuke!"

Shion yang merasa kesal mulai mengibaskan sayapnya untuk terbang ke udara. Sayapnya mengeluarkan cahaya lagi kali ini.

'Aku tak boleh kalah melawannya!' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia memaksakan diri! Benar benar memakasakan diri. Bahkan penonton terkejut dengan aksi yang diperbuatnya sekarang. Dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri memaksakan agar kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Darah segar mengalir dari lidahnya. Penonton, Ketua Asrama, peserta dan seluruhnya saja tak bisa berkata kata melihat aksinya.

"Shion!" teriaknya memaksa dengan lidah yang tak bisa digerakkan.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Shion dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa. Saat ini, dia sudah tak menggunakan **Lightning Armor** nya lagi namun dia masih bisa menggunakan **Chidori** di tangannya.

"Serang aku!" teriak Sasuke memancing amarah Shion yang sebenarnya sudah bertekad untuk menang dengan satu serangan ketika tenaga Sasuke sudah habis.

Shion saat ini benar benar marah. Meski tak menghilangkan paras cantiknya namun terlihat jelas kalau gadis ini sedang mengeluarkan aura yang besar.

"Jika itu maumu.. Akan kuhabisi kau dengan satu serangan ini.." kata Shion dingin.

Shion yang terbang di udara segera mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir besar di hadapannya. Dia membuka tangannya lebar lebar ke samping untuk membuka lingkaran sihir tersebut. Sayapnya mengibaskan gelombang dahsyat yang dapat dirasakan seluruh penghuni arena. Sedangkan matanya bercahaya seketika ia membuka lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Ini adalah serangan terakhirku!" kata Sasuke.

Dia mengeluarkan sihir elemen api di kedua kakinya dan bersiap untuk melompat ke langit tempat Shion terbang saat ini.

" **Light Butterfly Warrior: Rainbow Beam!"**

VUUUUNNNNGGGG

Energi berkumpul di lingkaran sihir Shion dan yang jelas itu bukanlah sihir biasa. Dari energy yang dikumpulkannya bisa dikatakan kalau sihir tersebut merupakan sihir kelas S yang sama dengan milik Temujin.

"Sasuke!"

"Gawat! Dia menggunakan sihir semacam itu!" kata Shisui panik.

"Hentikan pertarungannya!" kata Yahiko.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya tak mengambil tindakan apa apa karena menurut mereka memang inilah pertandingan. Seharusnya mereka menghentikannya namun karena tekad gigih sang Uchiha membuat mereka tak kuasa menghentikan usahanya.

" **Thunder Style: Chidori!"**

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

Kakashi bahkan terkejut melihat tenaga Sasuke yang tersisa dapat menciptakan **Chidori** dengan kualitas petir sebaik itu.

"Terima ini, Sasuke!"

"Terima ini, Shion!"

Ucap mereka bersamaan sesaat sebelum serangan keduanya dilancarkan.

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Serangan Shion sungguh sangat besar dan sangat berbahaya. Cahayanya membutakan seluruh penghuni arena. Mereka tak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi karena cahaya menyilaukan itu.

"Arrrggghhhh!" Sasuke masih mencoba menembus sihir semacam laser beam itu dengan **Chidori** miliknya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dan Karin di bangku mereka.

"Sasuke!" tambah Suigetsu yang tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

BUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

Ledakan besar muncul beberapa detik setelah kedua serangan berbenturan. Ledakan tersebut bertahan selama puluhan detik hingga akhirnya hilang digantikan asap tebal yang lagi lagi menghalangi penglihatan seluruh penonton.

"Apa yang terjadi, Shisui!?" tanya Yahiko.

Shisui langsung memasang **Sharingan** miliknya. Dia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi namun tebalnya asap dan banyaknya aliran sihir yang tersisa setelah ledakan terjadi mampu menghalangi penglihatannya.

'Sialan! Aliran sihir yang tersisa setelah ledakan terjadi cukup banyak hingga menghalangi penglihatanku!' batin Shisui.

Para penonton terbatuk batuk akibat kepulan asap besar setelah ledakan.

"Uhuk uhuk.. Apa yang terjadi, Hinata!?" tanya Shizuka menoleh ke temannya yang sedang mengaktifkan **Byakugan** miliknya.

Dengan **Byakugan** tentunya akan lebih cocok untuk melihat keadaan ketimbang menggunakan **Sharingan** yang harusnya digunakan untuk melihat chakra lawan dan memprediksi gerakannya.

"Ini…!" kata Hinata terkejut.

Kimimaro dan Juugo bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan aksi nekat seperti tadi. Bahkan sampai menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Tak kusangka dia akan sangat berambisi untuk menang.." kata Kimimaro hanya dapat berkomentar seperti itu setelah ledakan tersebut.

"Siapa yang masih bertahan menurutmu, Kimimaro!?" tanya Juugo yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kimimaro hanya diam takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Pasalnya mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk bertahan menerima serangan Shion barusan hanya dengan **Chidori.**

"Entahlah.."

Sedangkan di tempat lain dengan suasana ketegangan yang sama di arena. Neji dan Naruto masih menunggu nunggu saat dimana kepulan asap itu menghilang dan pemandangan di arena bisa kembali.

"Serangannya mirip dengan serangan Temujin.." kata Naruto teringat dengan pertarungannya tadi.

"Kurasa yang ini lebih kuat.." jawab Neji membandingkan serangan kedua orang itu (Temujin dan Shion).

"Jika Sasuke berakhir, apa artinya Shion akan masuk ke final? Ataukah pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan pertarungan Suigetsu melawan Sai?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda Hyuuga di sebelahnya.

"Jika sesuai kesepakatan yang mereka buat di awal tadi, apabila salah satu kalah maka pemenang dari duel itu akan maju ke final dengan rekannya," jawab Neji.

Semuanya baru prediksi sedangkan sekarang asap masih sangat tebal. Dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Sai dan Suigetsu juga belum berani mengambil tindakan dari pinggir arena.

"Sialan! Kepulan asap menyebalkan ini…! Kenapa tak kunjung hilang!?"

Suigetsu tampak marah marah sendiri di tempatnya sedangkan Sai hanya berdiri sambil menggambar kedua sayap Shion.

"Apa masih belum juga?" tanya Sai bosan menunggu.

Sekali lagi, tiba tiba asap menghilang. Dan seluruh orang yang ada disana dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Mereka terkejut melihatnya. Rupanya hempasan angin barusan berasal dari kedua sayap Shion yang tentu saja masih berdiri jika masih memilik tenaga untuk mengibaskan sayapnya. Sedangkan di hadapan sang gadis, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan penuh luka di tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Shisui.

Di tempat Itachi dan Izumi menonton. Itachi bahkan tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi melihat luka parah yang didapat Sasuke. Dia langsung menoleh ke Shion yang ada di arena lalu menoleh lagi ke arah tempat duduk Ketua Asrama. Tampaknya dia menoleh ke Sara yang tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

'Sara…!'

"Sasuke!" teriak Izumi khawatir.

Di arena, Suigetsu terdiam tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya terbuka namun reaksi terkejutnya membuatnya tak dapat berkata kata.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika melawan Pegasus Wing," kata Sai pelan dari tempatnya saat ia melihat kondisi Sasuke yang mengenaskan.

Shion masih berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang tegeletak di tanah. Seharusnya wasit segera meniupkan tanda berakhirnya pertandingan namun karena juga terkejut melihatnya, ia sampai tak mampu untuk bergerak.

"Sasuke…"

Shion perlahan lahan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Shion tampak sudah melepas Magical Beast miliknya.

Dan ketika ia sampai di hadapan Sasuke, dia mengangkat kakinya dan tampaknya akan menginjak injak Sasuke yang sudah pingsan.

"Sasuke!"

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Shion!?"

Sai hanya diam ketika melihat aksi Shion. Namun dia langsung bergerak cepat menghadang Suigetsu yang baru akan berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan diperbuatnya!?" tanya Shisui dengan ekspresi marahnya.

Sara hanya meliriknya dengan senyuman jahatnya. Sedangkan Itachi hampir kehilangan kesabaran di tempatnya menonton dan hampir pergi ke arena pertandingan.

"Hentikan pertandingan!" perintah Tsunade yang masih tak bisa didengar oleh wasit.

"Dia tidak mendengarnya karena terkejut.." kata Jiraiya melihat ke arah wasit.

Shion sudah mengangkat kaki kanannya di atas wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya masih tampak cantik meski sudah sedikit mendapat luka. Ekspresinya dingin. Dia tampak seperti ratu yang baru selesai menghabisi orang yang berontak kepadanya. Dan ketika ia menurunkan kakinya untuk menginjak Sasuke…

FUUUUUTTTSSSSS

"Kurang ajar!" kata Shion menginjak Sasuke dengan kakinya.

TAPP

Seseorang menangkap kaki kanan Shion dari bawah. Orang itu berambut pirang dan tampaknya ia datang tepat waktu dari sudut arena bersama satu orang lagi yang merupakan rekannya. Seluruh penonton terkejut dengan kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Dia!" kata Itachi.

"Apa yang dilakukannya!?" kata Yahiko.

"Naruto…" kata Sai menengok ke arah Shion sambil menahan langkah Suigetsu.

Shion terkejut melihat kehadiran pemuda pirang itu dari sudut arena dan dengan cepat bergerak menghadangnya. Dia segera melepaskan kakinya dari cengkeraman tangan sang pemuda pirang.

'Aku tak boleh menyebutkan nama sihirku.. hanya membatinnya.. Huh.. Sungguh tidak keren,' gerutunya dalam hati perlahan berdiri menghadap sang gadis penguasa di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?" tanya Shion tak mendapat jawaban langsung dari lawan bicaranya.

Shion menoleh ke sudut lain di arena. Dan disana juga berdiri Hyuuga lainnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji. Tempat orang itu berdiri meninggalkan sebuah tanda sihir yang melekat di tanah. Sangat kecil namun terlihat sangat mencolok.

'Teleportasi? Dia datang dari sana dan dengan cepat berlari kemari menghentikanku? Kecepatan macam apa itu?' batin Shion mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Naruto di hadapannya.

"Bukankah pertandingan ini sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Shion melihat jelas tatapan dingin Naruto namun dia tak takut sedikit pun dengan pemuda itu. "Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku tanya… Bukankah pertarungan sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Shion memiliki banyak alasan yang dapat membantunya salah satunya adalah wasit yang belum mengatakan tanda berakhirnya pertandingan.

"Tak perlu kau tanyakan, bukan? Aku memiliki banyak alasan bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawab Shion.

Naruto sadar akan hal itu dan dia tak bisa mengelaknya. Namun yang dimaksudnya dalam hal ini adalah tak seharusnya Shion memperlakukan lawannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Dia baru saja akan menginjak lawannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto.." kata Shisui melihat Naruto yang datang menghentikan Shion.

Sara yang ada disana bahkan terkejut sekali lagi melihat kedatangan peserta lain yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

'Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?'

Tsunade dan Jiraiya tampak bernafas lega saat Naruto datang menghentikan tindakan tak terpuji Shion.

"Dia benar benar keren.." kata Tsunade.

"Yah.. Persis seperti gurunya.." kata Jiraiya dengan senyum bangga.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengar fitnah yang diucapkan Jiraiya. Sedangkan di bangku penonton, Shizuka dan Hinata juga terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Neji di arena pertandingan.

"Naruto-niisan!" kata Hinata.

"Naruto keren!" tambah Shizuka pelan sambil terpukau melihatnya.

Dan kembali di arena pertandingan yang mempertemukan tatapan mata dari Naruto dan Shion.

"Aku ganti pertanyaanku… Untuk apa kau menginjak lawanmu yang bahkan sudah tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Naruto ketiga kalinya.

Shion hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk itu.. Aku hanya kesal dengannya," kata Shion membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

Seluruh penonton melihat pertengkeran atau tepatnya perdebatan mereka berdua. Suigetsu, Sai dan Neji segera mendekat ke arah mereka. Sai berdiri di samping Shion menghadap ke Naruto dan Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya sedangkan Suigetsu sedang menolong Sasuke untuk bangun.

"Sampai berjumpa di final…" kata Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu.. tapi itu pun jika kau bisa mengalahkan lawanmu di putaran ini," jawab Shion tanpa menoleh ke Naruto dan Neji.

"Aku sendiri tak yakin apa kalian bisa memberikan perlawanan yang bagus seandainya kalian yang sampai di final.." kata Sai.

Neji melirik ke arah Sai. Naruto baru saja mengepalkan tangannya erat dan akan memukul pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu namun aksinya dihentikan oleh Neji yang sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu.. Sampai jumpa di final.." kata Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto dan Neji berdiri sambil melihat kepergian Sai mengikuti Shion yang berjalan duluan menuju ke lorong keluar arena.

'Kita tunjukkan siapa penguasa tahun pertama sebenarnya…' kata Naruto, Neji, Shion dan Sai dalam hati masing masing.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya **Warrior From The Heaven** sampai ke chapter 20! Horeee! Maaf klo chapter yang ini kurang panjang atau lebih pendek dari biasanya dan maaf klo telat update.. soalnya kuota habis dan baru beli tadi. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review! Terima kasih banyak! Dan tampaknya nggak ada yang ingin kubahas buat chapter ini.. bingung juga mau bahas apa.. paling cuma mau tanya kayak biasa

Apa alurnya kecepetan?

Apa ada typo?

Udah itu ajalah.. Dan terakhir aku akan update 1 chapter lagi untuk rabu atau kamis mungkin dan setelah itu aku nggak update selama mungkin 7-8 hari atau sampai tanggal 4 Juni karena lagi ujian kenaikan.. Arrrgghhh.. Menyebalkan!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	21. Tiket Menuju Final

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#21**

 **TIKET MENUJU FINAL**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Sampai berjumpa di final…" kata Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu.. tapi itu pun jika kau bisa mengalahkan lawanmu di putaran ini," jawab Shion tanpa menoleh ke Naruto dan Neji.

"Aku sendiri tak yakin apa kalian bisa memberikan perlawanan yang bagus seandainya kalian yang sampai di final.." kata Sai.

Neji melirik ke arah Sai. Naruto baru saja mengepalkan tangannya erat dan akan memukul pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu namun aksinya dihentikan oleh Neji yang sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu.. Sampai jumpa di final.." kata Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto dan Neji berdiri sambil melihat kepergian Sai mengikuti Shion yang berjalan duluan menuju ke lorong keluar arena.

'Kita tunjukkan siapa penguasa tahun pertama sebenarnya…' kata Naruto, Neji, Shion dan Sai dalam hati masing masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serasa tubuhnya akan hancur, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Dampak setelah menggunakan delapasn sihir sekuat itu dalam waktu bersamaan. Beberapa waktu lalu dia pingsan setelah melawan Shion namun begitu tubuhnya dibawa menuju ke ruang kesehatan, dia terbangun sambil mengeluh merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Shizune, Sakura, Karin, Kimimaro, Juugo, Suigetsu, Itachi, Shisui dan Izumi sudah berdiri disana menjaga Sasuke yang saat ini sedang kesakitan akibat aksinya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto dan Neji hanya berdiri di depan ruangan Sasuke sambil menunggu kabar dari Suigetsu.

"Arggghhh!" rintih Sasuke kesakitan di tempat tidurnya.

Sudah jelas kalau 8 sihir sekaligus akan membebani aliran sihir tubuhnya yang masih berada di tingkat Practioner.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Shizune-sensei?" tanya Itachi yang sedikit panik.

Shizune langsung mengambil sebuah ramuan obat yang ada di sakunya. Dia sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi seandainya Sasuke mendapatkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kita harus meminumkan ramuan ini padanya!" kata Shizune.

"Umm.. Baik.."

Shisui dan Itachi langsung memegangi Sasuke yang berontak saking menderitanya akibat rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

"Arrggghhh!"

Sakura, Karin dan teman temannya yang lain tak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Entah ini efek dari penggunaan sihirnya atau akibat dari serangan Shion yang terakhir namun mereka dapat tahu dengan jelas seberapa besar sakit yang diterima Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura cemas sama dengan gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya.

Naruto dan Neji yang setelah ini seharusnya bertarung melawan Kimimaro dan Juugo justru sekarang berada bersama mereka berdua. Mereka juga dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Sasuke yang kesakitan dari luar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah memberitahu, Shizune-sensei tentang apa yang kulihat mengenai aliran sihir Sasuke sekarang… Dan hasilnya benar benar kacau!" jawab Neji mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sebelumnya ia sudah dimintai tolong oleh Shizune untuk memeriksa tubuh Sasuke serta aliran sihir dalam tubuhnya. Dan hasilnya, dia mendapati aliran tubuh di dalamnya benar benar kacau.

"Akan butuh waktu cukup lama untuknya agar bisa pulih.." kata Neji.

Naruto jadi teringat bagaimana aksi nekat pemuda Uchiha itu di arena tadi. Sasuke benar benar mengejutkannya dan alasan itu jugalah yang membuatnya menghentikan perbuatan Shion yang terakhir tadi kepada Sasuke.

"Kukira kau tidak tahu banyak tentang medis.." kata Naruto kepada Neji yang berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"Tak usah tahu mengenai medis pun, kita bisa tahu dengan sekali melihat aliran sihirnya saja… Jika kau bisa melihatnya, kujamin kau juga akan langsung tahu," jawab Neji membayangkan kembali aliran sihir Sasuke yang benar benar kacau.

Tak lama kemudian, Suigetsu keluar dari ruangan tersebut tepat setelah suara teriakan Sasuke menghilang. Naruto dan Neji sendiri sempat sedikit heran kenapa suara teriakan Sasuke tiba tiba hilang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sedang tidur… Ramuan obat yang diberikan Shizune-sensei membuatnya tidur sekarang," jawab Suigetsu bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah.." jawab Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shizune, Itachi, Shisui, Izumi, Kimimaro, Juugo, Karin dan Sakura juga keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka tampaknya juga sudah sedikit lebih tenang melihat Sasuke yang sudah bisa beristirahat.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang tadi, Naruto, Neji.." kata Itachi mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Tak masalah.. Hanya refleks saja ingin menghentikan perbuatan gadis gila itu," jawab Naruto.

'Apa dia yang dibicarakan oleh Nagato dan Sara?' kata Karin dalam hati melihat baik baik Naruto yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Seharusnya Naruto dan Neji sejak tadi sadar kalau mereka sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapan lawan mereka berikutnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah kedua orang yang akan menjadi lawan mereka berikutnya.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali, Neji… Setelah ini kita akan bertarung, bukan?" kata Naruto kepada Neji lalu kembali melihat ke arah Kimimaro dan Juugo lagi.

"T-Tunggu!" kata Kimimaro mencoba menghentikan langkah Naruto dan Neji.

Baru saja akan mengucapkan kata kata, Naruto sudah memotong perkataan Kimimaro.

"Kerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu di pertandingan ini.. Jangan hanya karena kami menolong Sasuke dan itu membuat kalian tidak enak untuk bertarung melawan kami," kata Naruto membelakangi mereka semua.

Shisui, Itachi dan Izumi tersenyum melihat sikap pemuda itu. Sedangkan Kimimaro dan Juugo mengedipkan matanya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

'Kau mendapatkan berlian yang bagus, Yahiko..' batin Shisui melihat pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang tadi.." kata Itachi mengucapkan terima kasih.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Wajahnya cukup mirip dengan Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau Itachi adalah kakaknya Sasuke. Sejak awal masuk ke Akademi ini, Neji dan Naruto sudah mengincar senpai yang satu ini. Murid terkuat di Akademi.

'Dia Uchiha Itachi-senpai.. Yang dikatakan bahkan memiliki bakat yang lebih besar dari **Talent's From Heaven**!' kata Naruto dalam hati.

'Mungkin dialah orang yang sebenarnya dipilih oleh langit…'

Dalam sudut pandang Naruto dan Neji, mereka melihat kekuatan besar yang berwujud manusia di hadapan mereka berdua.

'Kurasa bahkan dia hampir setara dengan Kakashi-sensei di usianya sekarang,' batin Neji mengamati senpai nya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di arena.." kata Naruto setelah menjawab ucapan Itachi dengan anggukan.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju tempat mereka meninggalkan kedua lawannya yang masih mempersiapkan diri disana. Seharusnya lima belas menit lagi, pertandingan antara Naruto-Neji dengan Kimimaro-Juugo dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan lainnya. Tempat bagi para peserta Pegasus Wing yang baru saja selesai bertanding. Shion dan Sai baru saja sampai di ruangan tersebut dan mereka sudah disambut oleh Shikamaru. Sedangkan untuk Temujin, tampaknya ia masih beristirahat di ruang perawatannya.

"Menyebalkan!" kata Shion setengah berteriak ketika sampai di ruangan mereka.

"Cukup melelahkan juga ternyata menonton sambil berdiri.." kata Sai.

Shikamaru hanya melirik bosan ke arah gadis yang benar benar ia anggap sudah gila. Perhatiannya kembali ia alihkan ke arah lain. Sedari tadi, Shikamaru menonton pertandingan kedua orang yang satu asrama dengannya itu. Sepanjang pertarungan ia menonton, dia cukup dikejutkan dengan aksi nekat Sasuke. Namun sejak awal dia sudah tahu kalau Shion dan Sai yang akan memenangkan pertandingan.

KREK

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat ketiga orang yang berada di dalamnya menoleh ke pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul dua orang wanita dan satu orang laki laki.

"Sara-sama.. Maksudku.. senpai.." kata Shion menyambut wanita itu.

Di belakangnya, Koyuki juga disana bersama Taruho yang selalu membawa dokumen dokumen penting atau mungkin gulungan.

"Pertandingan tadi cukup menghiburku.. Sayang bagi Shikamaru dan Temujin harus kalah melawan Naruto dan Neji," kata Sara duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di ruangan itu.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"T-Terima kasih, Sara-senpai.." kata Shion dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Shikamaru yang melihat sikap Shion terhadap Sara sedikit menunjukkan wajah heran. Dari pengamatannya, Shion ini tampaknya mengagumi Sara. Itu yang dilihat dari sudut pandangnya. Berbeda lagi dengan Sai yang sedikit curiga kenapa Shion bisa sangat tunduk pada Sara jika dilihat dari sifat asli Shion yang layaknya gadis penguasa.

"Kau sudah mengamankan posisi di final.. tinggal menunggu siapa yang akan melawan kalian di final," kata Sara.

Shion mengangguk paham dengan senyum serta wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan jadi lawanmu, Sara? Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Naruto? Apa kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Sara.

Shion sedikit heran kenapa orang yang sangat dihormatinya serta orang yang sangat ia patuhi ini tertarik pada Naruto. Yah dia memang juga sedikit tertarik dengan Naruto karena dia tak bisa meniru elemen api milik Naruto.

"Aku memang sedikit tertarik dengannya.. Karena entah kenapa aku tak bisa meniru elemen api miliknya, tapi kenapa Sara-senpai sangat tertarik padanya… Kurasa dia bukanlah lawan yang akan menyulitkanku," kata Shion yang tampak jinak.

Sara tersenyum, dalam hatinya, 'Jadi, itu alasan mengapa selama pertandingan, dia tak pernah meniru sihir milik Naruto? Bukan tidak ingin tapi dia tidak bisa..'

"Dia tidak selevel denganku, Sara-senpai.. Aku bisa mengalahkannya di final. Yah itupun jika dia dan rekannya bisa sampai ke final," kata Shion kembali menyombongkan dirinya di hadapan Sara.

Sara kembali tersenyum namun kali ini yang di pikirkannya adalah hal lain.

"Benarkah begitu?" kata Sara.

Koyuki memperhatikan tingkah laku Sara di tempatnya berdiri.

'Sebaiknya tak kau lanjutkan ucapanmu yang menjelek jelekkan Naruto, Shion..' batin Koyuki melihat Shion lalu kembali melihat Sara.

Dan untungnya saja, Shion berhenti membicarakan Naruto. Apabila dilanjutkan mungkin Sara akan melakukan sesuatu pada Shion.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke tempat Ketua Asrama.. Kalian bisa beristirahat," kata Sara dengan senyumnya.

"Ah.. Baik, Sara-senpai!" kata Shion.

Dilanjut dengan anggukan oleh Sai dan Shikamaru yang terlihat berperilaku cukup dingin terhadap Ketua Asramanya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Koyuki.."

Dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dengan Koyuki dan Taruho meninggalkan Shion bersama Sai dan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak pertandingan Shion melawan Sasuke. Dan sekarang kedua tim berikutnya sudah mendapat panggilan untuk segera turun ke arena pertandingan.

Suasana yang cukup ramai di arena pertandingan. Para penonton banyak berharap pada dua tim terakhir yang akan berebut tiket menuju final untuk melawan Shion dan Sai. Baik Holy Knight maupun DragonCry, mereka sama sama menginginkan tiket menuju final karena kedua tim yang akan bertemu ini merupakan perwakilan terakhir dari masing masing asrama.

"Kau lama sekali.." kata Yahiko.

"Maaf.." jawab Shisui yang baru saja datang setelah dari ruangan Sasuke tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Shisui?" tanya Tsunade yang cukup khawatir dengan kondisi salah satu murid berbakatnya di Akademi.

"Dia menerima sakit yang luar biasa setelah menggunakan delapan sihir sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan namun Shizune-sensei sudah memberinya obat," jawab Shisui kepada sang kepala sekolah sekaligus kaisar/ratu sihir Kerajaan Konoha itu.

Jiraiya memakluminya dengan anggukan. Wajar saja bila Sasuke mendapat rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bahkan apabila orang biasa, meski berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Sasuke, dia mungkin saja akan mati setelah menggunakan delapan sihir sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Dia sungguh bocah yang nekat tanpa pemikiran panjang.. berbeda sekali dengan Itachi dan kau, Shisui," kata Kakashi yang mengomentarinya.

"Dia masih perlu banyak latihan, Kakashi-sensei.." jawab Shisui.

Kakashi mengakui bakat Sasuke yang hampir menyamai Shisui dan Itachi namun tampaknya Sasuke kurang berpikir atau kurang tangkas dalam pertarungan, sungguh berbeda dengan Itachi dan Shisui.

"Aku akan melatihnya setelah turnamen ini berakhir.." kata Kakashi kemudian mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Percakapan mereka berhenti ketika Sara sudah kembali dari ruang tunggu peserta. Tak bisa dielak lagi kalau sambutan Tsunade untuknya cukup berbeda dengan sambutannya kepada Shisui dan Yahiko. Karena wajar saja, dia adalah murid kesayangan di Akademi.

"Ah, Sara.. Akhirnya kau datang juga," kata Tsunade dengan senyumannya.

"Tsunade-sama.. Maaf, saya baru saja bertemu dengan Shion dan Sai. Dan juga memberikan sedikit teguran pada Shion atas kelakuannya,"

Jawabannya selalu bisa diterima dengan baik oleh Tsunade. Semua guru memang menyukai gadis itu. Tentu saja itu semakin membuat dua saingannya sesame Ketua Asrama kesal.

'Gadis itu..' kata Yahiko dalam hati.

'Yah, mau bagaimana lagi,' tambah Shisui yang menghela nafas pasrah.

Tsunade sebenarnya sadar kalau perlakuannya pada Sara sangat berbeda kepada murid lainnya. Entah kenapa dalam hatinya, Sara mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Orang yang telah meninggal bersama suaminya dan meninggalkan anaknya di klan Hyuuga. Ya.. Tsunade melihat Sara bagaikan ia melihat Uzumaki Kushina. Istri dari Namikaze Minato dan ibu dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Neji memasuki arena pertandingan tepat beberapa menit setelah nama mereka berdua dipanggil. Dari sudut yang berlawanan, Kimimaro dan Juugo juga masuk ke arena pertandingan menyusul kedua lawannya yang sudah lebih dulu sampai.

"Naruto! Neji!"

"Juugo! Kimimaro!"

Para penonton dari masing masing asrama memberikan sambutan untuk para peserta yang menjadi wakil dari asrama mereka.

"Naruto-niisan, Neji-niisama.." kata Hinata melihat kedua kakaknya masuk ke arena pertandingan.

Naruto dan Neji berjalan mendekati pusat arena. Mereka berdua berdiri di sebelah wasit. Kemudian disusul oleh Kimimaro dan Juugo yang juga sudah berdiri di sebelah wasit.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang buang waktu.."

Naruto menatap tajam kedua lawannya. Ini adalah pertandingan terakhir untuk hari ini sebelum babak final yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

"Mari, bertarung serius.." kata Naruto kepada kedua lawannnya dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Kami tidak akan mengalah hanya karena kau sudah menolong Sasuke… seperti keinginanmu," jawab Kimimaro.

Naruto dan Neji tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang ini yang mereka inginkan. Mereka tak ingin ada beban di pihak lawan hanya karena pertolongan mereka tadi.

"Tentukan yang terbaik dari pertandingan ini.. Dan salah satu dari kita yang akan menghabisi gadis sombong dan si kulit pucat itu besok," kata Neji.

Kelihatannya wasit juga ingin cepat cepat memulai pertandingannya. Para penonton juga sudah berteriak agar pertandingan terakhir pada hari ini dimulai secepatnya.

"Apa kalian siap?"

Dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan Neji begitu juga dengan kedua lawan mereka. Wasit itu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur lalu memberi aba aba kepada kedua tim.

"Pertandingan dimulai!"

Penonton semakin bersemangat ketika wasit menyatakan bahwa pertandingan sudah dimulai. Naruto dan Neji tampaknya mengambil langkah pertama dengan melompat ke belakang memberi jarak kepada kedua lawannya.

"Neji!" kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu!"

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Activated!"**

KRRRTTT CLING

Neji langsung mengaktifkan **Byakugan** miliknya sembari melompat ke belakang menjaga jaraknya dari Juugo yang bersiap memberikan serangan pertama.

" **Blaze Commandement: Crimson Bullet's!"**

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Naruto menembakkan peluru peluru api dari jari telunjuknya kepada Kimimaro yang belum bergerak sedikit pun. Kimimaro dapat menahannya dengan tulang yang keluar dari kedua tangannya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk melindunginya dari peluru peluru api Naruto.

'Itu dia sihir miliknya!' batin Naruto ketika melihat tulang tulang yang keluar dari tubuh Kimimaro.

" **Hidden Magic: White Bullets!"**

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Giliran Kimimaro menembakkan peluru peluru dari telunjuknya. Terbuat dari tulang tulangnya namun memiliki daya hancur yang lebih besar dari tembakan Naruto. Terbukti saat Naruto menahannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan wajahnya, peluru peluru itu masih mampu membuatnya terpental dan mendapat luka.

"Ukkkhhh!" rintih Naruto terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

Belum selesai sampai disana, Naruto masih harus menerima pukulan dari Juugo yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depannya sambil mengepalkan tangan bersiap memukul Naruto.

'Gawat!' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Juugo masih melancarkan pukulannya pada Naruto. Muncul lingkaran sihir di antara mereka berdua dan nampaknya itu adalah lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh Juugo tepat sebelum ia melancarkan tinjunya.

WUUUUUSSSSSHHH

Tangan Juugo yang melewati lingkaran sihir itu, berubah menjadi tangan monster. Sikunya membentuk seperti booster yang membuat pukulannya mendapat daya hancur dan kecepatan yang semakin besar.

" **Curse Seal Magic: Jet Fist!"**

DUAAAAAGGGHHHHHH

'Ukhhhhh..'

Naruto merasakan sakit di kedua tangannya ketika pukulan itu menghantamnya. Dia langsung terlempar belasan meter dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dia mencoba mengatur kembali keseimbangannya hingga akhirnya kakinya dapat menyentuh tanah dan membuatnya dapat menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya.

"Naruto!" teriak Neji.

"Aku tidak apa apa.." jawab Naruto tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari Neji.

Mereka berdua kini bertarung melawan dua orang yang memiliki keseimbangan antara kekuatan dan kecepatan. Juugo dan Kimimaro sangat seimbang. Dapat melengkapi satu sama lain dan serangan mereka juga memiliki kerja sama yang baik. Sedikit berbeda dengan lawan mereka sebelumnya. Memang mereka berdua jika secara individu, tak lebih kuat dari Temujin tapi dengan keseimbangan dan kerja sama yang baik, mereka berdua mampu membuat jalan Naruto dan Neji menuju final akan lebih sulit.

"Seperti dugaanku.. Akan lebih sulit jika mendapat lawan dengan tipe kerja sama yang baik," kata Naruto melemaskan kedua tangannya. Dia sempat menggunakan salah satu sihirnya untuk memperkuat tangannya ketika Juugo memukulnya. Sejujurnya, apabila dia tak menggunakan sihir itu, tangannya sekarang pasti akan mati rasa.

" **Hidden Magic: Death Bones, Assassin Claw!"**

KRAK KRAK

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di kepalan tangan Kimimaro. Dan munculah tulang tulang dari dalamnya membentuk sebuah cakar Assassin.

"Kita mulai…" kata Kimimaro segera berlari menuju Naruto dan Neji meninggalkan Juugo yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto dan Neji segera mempersiapkan diri menerima serangan Kimimaro namun mereka sedikit heran kenapa Juugo hanya diam di tempatnya.

'Mungkinkah serangan kombinasi?'

" **Earth Style: Earth Shake!"**

Juugo menyentuh permukaan tanah dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam sekejap muncul lingkaran sihir elemen tanah di permukaan tanah yang disentuhnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Neji.

GRAAKKKK

Tanah di sekitar Naruto dan Neji berguncang menyusul aktivasi sihir Juugo. Sedangkan Kimimaro masih tenang tenang saja berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Neji!" kata Naruto memberi aba aba.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Style, Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAARRRRR

Neji menggunakan serangan khas milik klan Hyuuga yang mengandalkan hentakan telapak tangan. Hasilnya serangan itu menciptakan gelombang yang memiliki daya hancur yang hebat. Dia melepaskannya pada lawan yang kini berlari ke arahnya dan Naruto.

'Coba kau hindari itu!' batin Neji sambil membenarkan keseimbangannya akibat sihir elemen tanah milik Juugo.

Kimimaro membelah dua gelombang angin besar yang datang kepadanya seakan itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Naruto dan Neji terkejut melihat dengan mudahnya dia dapat membelah serangan Neji.

"Sial.." kata Naruto.

Kimimaro menggunakan serangan kombinasi dengan cakar assassin yang muncul di tangannya kepada Naruto dan Neji. Mereka kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan Kimimaro apalagi dengan kondisi tanah yang berguncang seperti ini.

"Cukup sampai disini!" kata Kimimaro.

Tanah berhenti berguncang, kalimat barusan sebenarnya adalah aba aba agar Juugo menghentikan sihirnya. Kini giliran Kimimaro yang menyentuh permukaan tanah dengan kedua tangannya.

'Apa yang akan dilakukannya!?' tanya Naruto dalam hati sedikit panik melihatnya. Jarak antara dirinya, Neji dan Kimimaro saat ini cukup dekat dan itu artinya sangat mudah bagi Kimimaro untuk melancarkan serangan seperti apapun kepada mereka berdua.

" **Hidden Magic: Death Bones, White Forest!"**

GRAAAKKKKKKKKKK

Dari permukaan tanah di sekitar Kimimaro hingga Naruto dan Neji bahkan lebih, muncul tulang tulang putih yang berukuran sebesar pohon dengan ujung yang tajam. Naruto dan Neji terkejut ketika tulang tulang tajam itu tiba tiba muncul cukup cepat dari tempat Kimimaro menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

'Gawat! Akan kugunakan lagi kalau sudah begini!' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Dia langsung menarik Neji dengan tangan kirinya lalu menembakkan sebuah peluru sihir dengan sebuah lambang tertentu ke sudut lain arena dari jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya. Peluru sihir itu berhenti di satu sudut kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan motif khusus. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung selama 1 detik.

' **Hidden Magic of Namikaze: Thunder God's Wing!'**

FUUUUUTTTSSS

Sekali lagi, Naruto membuat terkejut seisi stadium dengan sihir teleportasi atau sihir ruang dan waktu nya itu. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik, dia dan Neji sudah berpindah ke sudut lain di arena pertandingan.

"Sihir itu…" kata Kimimaro yang menyadari ketika Naruto dan Neji sudah hilang dari tempat mereka berdiri seharusnya.

"Kau menggunakan sihir itu lagi?" tanya Neji.

"Tak ada pilihan.. Serangan yang tadi itu akan sangat fatal jika kita menerimanya," jawab Naruto mengamati tulang tulang yang muncul dari permukaan tanah disana.

Tak hanya mereka berdua yang menghilang dari tempat mereka berpijak seharusnya, karena Juugo juga sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Juugo sudah berada di belakang mereka dan bersiap melepaskan serangan. Ketika mereka menyadarinya, mereka menoleh ke belakang. Namun sia sia. Mereka terlambat menyadarinya.

" **Curse Seal Magic: Style One, Living Wall Fist!"**

BUAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH

Pukulan itu menghantam tubuh Neji dan kemudian tubuh Neji menghantam Naruto saking besar tenaga dorongan dari pukulan itu.

DHUAAAAAARRRRR

Naruto dan Neji terlempar akibat serangan Juugo masih dengan posisi Neji yang menghantam Naruto. Naruto segera sadar dan menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menahan tubuhnya dan tubuh Neji setelah terlempar cukup jauh.

"Ukkkhh.." rintih Neji yang terluka berat karena tak siap menerima serangan.

'Gawat! Mereka melukai Neji..' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Mereka tak bisa santai karena di belakang mereka, kembali menunggu Kimimaro dengan cakar assassin nya.

"Jangan lengah.." kata Kimimaro pelan.

'Sekarang!'

" **Blaze Commandement: Burning Mode!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHH

Dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto terselimuti oleh elemen api yang membara. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak berkeringat dan api yang dikeluarkannya juga tak panas namun energy dahsyat yang dikeluarkannya itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Kimimaro terkejut melihatnya dan Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Entah kenapa serangan Kimimaro jadi tak begitu cepat karena ia terkejut.

GREP

Naruto mencengkeram tangan Kimimaro hingga mengakibatkan tangannya berdarah akibat cakar assassin Kimimaro. Darahnya terus mengalir dan menetes ke tanah namun Naruto sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

'Satu kesempatan, satu serangan!' kata Naruto dengan telapak tangannya yang lain menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Sial.. Sihir itu!"

Kimimaro membuka matanya lebar lebar ketika sadar apa yang akan diperbuat Naruto. Saat ini dia tak bisa meloloskan diri karena tangannya sedang di cengkeram Naruto. Baru saja dia akan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menyerang Naruto, namun sang pengguna sihir ruang dan waktu itu sudah siap dengan sihir elemen anginnya.

"Kimimaro!" teriak Juugo.

Muncul sebuah bola energy yang tercipta dari elemen angin.

" **Wind Style: Rasengan…"**

Para penonton terkejut ketika sihir itu sudah terbentuk sempurna di telapak tangan Naruto. Bahkan para Ketua Asrama hingga Tsunade dan Jiraiya terkejut ketika Naruto akan menggunakan sihirnya dengan jarak sedekat itu pada lawannya.

"Dia sudah tak bisa kemana mana lagi!" kata Yahiko berkomentar.

"Sial.. Apa bisa Kimimaro meloloskan diri!?" tanya Shisui yang juga ikut terkejut.

Jiraiya tersenyum melihat muridnya. Sedangkan Kakashi terbayang bayang dari awal rencana Naruto untuk menangkap tangan Kimimaro dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

'Dia mengorbangkan satu tangannya untuk menangkap lawannya.. Menarik…' kata Kakashi dalam hati saat melihat pertarungan itu.

"Terima ini!"

BWUUUUUNNNGGGG

BLAAAAAAAAARRRR

Kimimaro sedikit menahan **Rasengan** Naruto dengan tangannya lainnya yang sudah ia lapisi dengan tulang tulangnya namun **Rasengan** Naruto tidak selemah itu hingga bisa ditahan begitu saja. Kimimaro terlempar dengan posisi berputar putar hingga akhirnya menghantam dinding arena pertandingan.

"Uaaaaakkkkkkhhhhh!" teriak Kimimaro yang menerima serangan Naruto.

DUUUUUAAAAARRRR

"Satu habis.. selesaikan yang satunya lagi.." kata Naruto melemaskan tangannya.

Para penonton bersorak ketika Naruto berhasil menumbangkan Kimimaro dengan sihirnya. Bisa dipastikan kalau lawan mereka kini hanyalah Juugo jika melihat Kimimaro yang sudah tak berdaya disana. Neji yang menahan sakit akibat serangan Juugo tampak sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau berhasil.." kata Neji sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

Neji tampak kesulitan untuk berdiri setelah itu. Dan Naruto pun membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Rencana kita berhasil.." kata Naruto.

 _Flashback_

 _Tepat beberapa menit sebelum nama Naruto dan Neji dipanggil ke arena pertandingan, mereka berdiri dan bercakap cakap di lorong menuju arena pertandingan. Hal yang dibahas oleh mereka, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah strategi untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka setelah ini. Dari analisa Neji menggunakan_ _ **Byakugan,**_ _dia menyimpulkan bahwa Kimimaro dan Juugo memiliki kerja sama yang lebih baik dari semua tim bahkan dari mereka. Dan itu akan semakin menyulitkan mereka. Oleh karena itu, mereka membuat sebuah strategi untuk mengalahkan Juugo dan Kimimaro._

" _Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau lawan kita memiliki kerja sama tim yang terbaik di antara tim yang ikut serta dalam event ini," kata Neji._

 _Naruto yang bersandar di dinding benar benar mendengarkan saat Neji berbicara._

" _Bagaimana dengan peluang kita mengalahkan mereka berdua tanpa menggunakan sihir yang kita simpan untuk final?" tanya Naruto menanyakan peluang kemenangan mereka._

" _Buruk.." jawab Neji setelah memikirkan kembali hasil analisanya terhadap lawannya setelah ini._

 _Naruto memejamkan matanya paham sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Dia kembali membuka matanya tak lama kemudian. "Apa itu artinya kita harus menggunakan sihir sihir rahasia kita yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto._

 _Salah satu cara untuk mengalahkan Juugo dan Kimimaro memang dengan menggunakan sihir sihir yang masih mereka simpan untuk final. Pendapat Neji pun sama dengan Naruto. Namun Neji sempat memikirkan cara lain selain menggunakan sihir sihir yang masih mereka simpan._

" _Masih ada cara lain untuk mengalahkan mereka tanpa menggunakan sihir yang kita simpan.." kata Neji._

 _Naruto menatap datar ke arah Neji namun dalam hatinya ia benar benar ingin tahu rencana Neji. "Bagaimana caranya?"_

" _Bukankah sederhana saja? Mereka adalah tim dengan kerja sama yang paling baik di antara semua tim yang mengikuti turnamen atau event ini, itulah kelemahan mereka.." kata Neji._

 _Naruto menyipitkan matanya tak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Akan sulit bagi kita mengalahkan kerja sama mereka berdua tanpa menggunakan sihir yang kita simpan.. tapi apabila kita menghabisi salah satu dari mereka, bukankah tak jadi masalah..?" tanya Neji._

 _Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Terdengar sangat mudah saat Neji mengatakannya namun kenyataannya sangat sulit mendapat peluang besar untuk mengerahkan satu serangan penghabisan._

" _Apa maksudmu.. Aku harus menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktu saat mereka lengah dan menyerang mereka dari belakang?" tanya Naruto._

" _Sayangnya akan sulit bagimu untuk menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktu untuk pertandingan berikutnya.." kata Neji._

 _Naruto semakin bingung. "Aku bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah.. Apa masalahnya?"_

" _Bukan itu maksudku.. Maksudku adalah ke-efektivitasan dari sihirmu itu akan berkurang. Meski memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa, aku yakin mereka juga sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengantisipasi serangan dadakan itu." jelas Neji._

 _Naruto mengerti maksud Neji. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

 _Neji sedikit tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku punya rencana.. tapi dalam rencana ini, kau harus menggunakan_ _ **Burning Mode**_ _untuk suatu alasan dan akan kuceritakan tentang mereka berdua sebelum kujelaskan rencana ini,"_

 _Flashback OFF_

"Kimimaro!" teriak Juugo langsung berlari ke arah Kimimaro.

Naruto mengerti alasan mengapa Neji memintanya untuk menggunakan sihir yang sebenarnya tak ingin digunakannya disini. **Burning Mode** nya hanya ia gunakan untuk memberikan gelombang kejut saat Kimimaro menyerangnya tadi sehingga dia dapat menahan cakar assassinya dengan mudah.

Tak hanya itu, **Burning Mode** juga meningkatkan daya hancur dari sihirnya sehingga benar benar tidak mungkin bagi Kimimaro untuk bertahan dari **Rasengan.** Namun manfaat dari **Burning Mode** baru akan benar benar digunakan setelah ini.

"Sial.." kata Juugo melihat kondisi Kimimaro.

Naruto dan Neji saling menatap memberikan sinyal untuk melangkah menuju rencana mereka berikutnya.

"Pastikan kau gunakan sihir itu dengan baik.. Karena masalah sebenarnya baru akan datang setelah ini," kata Neji.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Juugo sekarang. Pancaran energy tampak semakin besar.

"Pada akhirnya memang mustahil bagi kita untuk mengalahkan mereka tanpa menggunakan sihir yang kita simpan.." kata Naruto.

"Eh!? Jadi **Burning Mode** itu adalah salah satu sihir yang kau simpan? Bukannya kau sudah pernah menunjukkannya ketika bertarung melawan Sasuke dulu?" tanya Neji.

Naruto tak menggubris pertanyaan Neji. Sebenarnya bukan **Burning Mode** yang disimpannya tapi tahap selanjutnya setelah aktivasi **Burning Mode** yang membantunya masuk ke dalam mode sihir simpanannya.

"Dia mengalahkan Kimimaro!" kata Shisui.

"Kurasa tim kami yang akan menang!" kata Yahiko.

"Entahlah.. tapi mereka akan membangunkan sesuatu yang mengerikan," kata Shisui.

Yahiko sedikit bingung mendengarnya sama halnya dengan Sara yang tidak sengaja mendegar ucapan Shisui. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arena pertandingan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah dimulai, Naruto! Tahan dia dengan kekuatan **Burning Mode** milikmu.. Seharusnya kekuatannya setara denganmu sekarang,"

Dari yang dilihat oleh Neji, **Burning Mode** milik Naruto sekarang meningkatkan kekuatan tingkatannya mencapai Spirit level 2. Dan bahkan kekuatannya sekarang belum menyentuh tingkatan Kiba dengan **Crimson Dog Warrior** , Sasuke dengan **Lightning Armor** apalagi Shion dengan **Light Butterfly Warrior** nya.

"Semakin besar hingga menyentuh Spirit level 3!" kata Neji melihat aliran sihir Juugo.

Juugo melepaskan energy yang luar biasa. Pancaran energy nya mampu menekan Neji dan Naruto. Dia mampu membuat seluruh penonton terkejut termasuk Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

'Menyebalkan.. Kenapa di angkatan kita banyak sekali yang memiliki sihir yang meningkatkan kekuatan secara instan?' kata Naruto malas.

Sejak awal Neji tahu ini akan terjadi. Sama halnya dengan Juugo, Kimimaro sebenarnya juga memiliki sihir yang sama untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya secara instan. Dulu tanpa sengaja sebenarnya, Neji pernah melihat dengan **Byakugan** miliknya saat Kimimaro dan Juugo berlatih menggunakan kekuatan itu hasilnya mereka lepas kendali dan mereka berdua dapat dihentikan oleh Shisui seorang diri. Wajar jika dia dapat melihat dan memata matai lawannya jika ia mau karena **Byakugan** miliknya dapat melihat hingga jarak yang sangat jauh. Sejujurnya seluruh area Akademi ini masuk ke dalam area penglihatannya.

'Yah.. Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan..' kata Neji dalam hati.

Akan lebih merepotkan apabila Kimimaro juga menggunakan kekuatan itu. Oleh karena itu, Neji memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum keduanya sama sama menggunakan sihir aneh itu.

'Energi ini.. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Tak diketahui asal mereka.. Dan bahkan tak ada yang tahu sihir mereka,' kata Sara ketika melihat energy Juugo yang meluap luap.

Juugo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kedua lawan yang sudah menghajar habis temannya itu. Naruto dan Neji juga sudah bersiap menerima amukan Juugo. Seperti prediksi Neji sebelumnya, dia akan lepas kendali ketika kekuatan itu muncul dalam dirinya.

"Ini gawat.. Dia bisa saja membunuh Naruto dan Neji," kata Shisui yang mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Ucapanmu dan ekspresimu itu bertolak belakang, bodoh!" kata Yahiko yang konyol mendengar ucapan Shisui dengan wajahnya saat itu.

Jiraiya dapat melihat dengan jelas aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Juugo. Ketika Kimimaro dan Juugo masuk ke Akademi dan ketika ia melihat kemampuan mereka berdua, hanya satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya tentang siapa orang yang bisa menemukan dua orang ini… Orochimaru namanya. Pengkhianat yang sudah menghilang bertahun tahun lalu. Dan entah alasan apa yang membuat Juugo dan Kimimaro masuk ke Akademi ini.

'Apa mereka mata mata Orochimaru?'

"Apa kau memikirkan nama orang yang sama denganku?" tanya Tsunade melirik Jiraiya di sebelahnya dan pertanyaan barusan juga di dengar oleh Kakashi.

Jiraiya tak merespon pertanyaan Tsunade karena sadar kalau Tsunade juga tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sedangkan itu, Naruto dan Neji sudah bersiap untuk bergerak.

"Ingat.. Satu kesempatan dan satu serangan!" kata Neji mengingatkan Naruto.

"Ini adalah kombinasi serangan kita yang kita ciptakan dadakan bukan?" kata Naruto disusul dengan tawanya.

"Semoga berhasil!" kata Neji.

Juugo langsung bergerak menuju Naruto dan Neji dengan langkah besarnya namun sangat cepat. Hampir seluruh tubuh Juugo sudah bagaikan monster. Sebelumnya dia hanya Practioner level 1 dan kini kekuatannya mencapai Spirit level 3.

"Aku duluan!" kata Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya dan menembakkan lagi peluru sihir ke samping Juugo.

Dalam sekejap muncul lingkaran sihir khas miliknya saat menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktu.

" **Hidden Magic of Namikaze: Thunder God's Wing!"**

FUUUUTTTTTSSS

Ia langsung berpindah di samping Juugo. Dan Juugo menyadarinya. Seperti yang dikatakan Neji sebelumnya kalau efektivtas dari serangan dadakan Naruto akan berkurang setelah lawan melihatnya. Terbukti dari Juugo yang langsung memberikan serangan antisipasi dengan tangan kanannya.

'Lagi!' kata Naruto dalam hati langsung menembakkan peluru sihirnya ke atas Juugo sedikit ke kiri lagi.

FUUUUTTTTSSSSS

BLAAAAARRRRR

Juugo menghasilkan gelombang ledakan hanya dengan sekali pukul dan untung saja Naruto berhasil menghilang di atas Juugo sedikit ke kiri.

'Terima ini!'

Naruto langsung memberikan Juugo tendangan dari samping.

DUAAAAGGGHHH

Sedikit terkejut karena Juugo mampu menahannya dengan mudah menggunakan satu tangan. Dan saat perhatiannya teralihkan oleh serangan Naruto, Neji sudah siap di depannya 5 meter menggunakan **Destroyer Wind Palm**.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Style, Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAARRRRR

Gelombangnya langsung menuju ke arah Juugo ketika ia disibukkan dengan Naruto. Mau tidak mau dia melepaskan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan serangan yang datang dari depan.

"Sekarang!" teriak Neji.

Juugo terkejut mendengarnya. Seluruh penonton juga termasuk Ketua Asrama, Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Kakashi terkejut juga dengan aksi Naruto. Dalam posisi tubuh yang berputar setelah menggunakan tendangan berputar dari samping barusan dan mustahil baginya untuk mengerahkan serangan, ternyata dia sudah menyimpan **Rasengan** di telapak tangannya yang lain.

" **Wind Style: Rasengan!"**

" **Curse Seal Magic: Living Wall Aura!"**

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

Juugo memutuskan untuk menggunakan sihirnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dua serangan yang datang kepadanya. Bentuknya seperti perisai tembus pandang dengan energy yang kuat untuk menahan serangan.

"Uwoooooooo! Tembuslah!" teriak Naruto.

'Maju, Naruto! Satu kesempatan, satu serangan!' batin Neji.

DHUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Perisai itu meledak dan kepulan asap muncul setelah ledakan terjadi. Neji yang tadinya akan berlari ke arah mereka menghentikan langkahnya sambil kembali memasang **Byakugan** miliknya. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah siapa yang tumbang? Seandainya Naruto yang tumbang, akan sulit baginya bertarung apalagi setelah menerima luka tadi.

Para penonton belum ada yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya meski ini adalah pertandingan terakhir hari ini. Mereka masih sibuk mengamati apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan kepulan asap masih belum menghilang dari sana.

"Siapa yang menang?"

Satu persatu, para penonton mulai bertanya tanya.

"Apa serangan tadi berhasil?" tanya Shion di ruangannya.

Sai dan Shikamaru tampak juga sedang menonton disana. Biasanya Sai akan sibuk dengan buku gambarnya dan Shikamaru akan tidur setelah pertandingannya berakhir namun pertandingan Naruto dan Neji menyita perhatian mereka dari kebiasaan mereka.

'Naruto…' batin Shikamaru.

Di arena, para penonton masih menunggu hasil pertandingan. Disana Neji sudah kesal menunggu siapa yang selamat hingga akhirnya dia membuat tindakan.

" **Wind Style: Wind Palm!"**

Dia menyingkirkan asap itu dengan sihir elemen anginnya. Disana, Juugo sudah terbenam ke tanah sedangkan posisi Naruto berlutut tak jauh dari sana. Kelihatannya dia sempat terlempar tepat setelah ledakan itu. Naruto mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap langit langit stadium. Belum ada respon sama sekali darinya apalagi dari penonton.

Selama belasan detik, ia membeku disana tak menghiraukan Neji yang menunggunya.

"Naruto-niisan.." kata Hinata pelan ketika melihatnya dari bangku penonton.

Neji yang lelah menunggu, menghampiri pria pirang tersebut sambil memegangi luka yang di dapatnya dari Juugo tadi. Dan ketika sampai di sampingnya, dia menendang Naruto.

DUAKH

"Arggghhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

Neji menatap malas ke arah Naruto. "Kita menang, bodoh.."

"Aku tahu…"

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk…

"Yahi-!" kata Shisui terputus ketika akan memanggil Yahiko.

"Uwoooooooo! Holy Knight maju ke final!" teriak Yahiko di suasana hening itu.

Tampaknya teriakan Yahiko dapat memecah suasana hening itu menjadi teriakan dan sorakan seluruh penonton. Naruto dan Neji bangkit menghadap ke seluruh penonton yang hadir disana. Dengan ini mereka sudah memegang tiket menuju final. Dan di final akhirnya mereka akan bertarung melawan perwakilan dari Pegasus Wing. Siapa lagi jika bukan pemilik julukan gadis penguasa.

"Dia menang.." kata Tsunade disambut senyuman oleh Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya memberikan tatapan datar. Dalam hatinya ia sebenarnya sungguh penasaran tentang darimana Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk mempelajari sihir milik sensei nya.

"Naruto-kun menang!" seru Shizuka.

"Naruto-niisan! Neji-niisama!" tambah Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan menyambut kemenangan Naruto dan Neji.

"Holy Knight menang!"

Tampaknya Yahiko memang benar benar tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya akan kemenangan Naruto dan Neji. Meski kalah pun, Shisui tampak tersenyum melihat kemenangan pihak lawan. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah Sara, Shisui menunjukkan ekspresi herannya. Gadis berambut merah itu sudah menghilang dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan tampaknya sudah tak lagi di area stadium…

Sara berjalan bersama Koyuki yang sudah menjemputnya. Dia tampak tersenyum setelah melihat kemenangan Naruto melawan Kimimaro dan Juugo. Sedangkan Koyuki yang di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil melihat Sara yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dia memang hebat.." kata Koyuki.

Sara menoleh ke arah Koyuki dengan senyumnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sekarang tinggal kita uji dia dengan Shion di pertandingan final.." ucap Nagato yang tiba tiba muncul entah darimana. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Sara dan Koyuki tak terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu.

Sara melirik Nagato. "Tapi benar benar tak kusangka kalau Kimimaro dan Juugo itu adalah salah satu penelitian lama Orochimaru.." kata Nagato tiba tiba membahas hal tersebut.

Senyum Sara menghilang seketika digantikan ekspresi datar ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan. "Jika dia tak mau bergabung dengan kita, dia bisa saja jadi penganggu dalam ambisi kita.. aku ingin dia segera dimusnahkan jika dia menolak.."

"Tenanglah.. Bukan hal mudah menghabisi salah satu Sannin seperti Jiraiya-sama dan Tsunade-sama.. Setidaknya dia sudah mencapai tingkatan Emperor,"

Sara tak membalas perkataan Nagato.

"Lagipula, pengganggu kita saat ini bukanlah dia… Dia tak mengetahui identitas kita, dan hanya sekedar tahu keberadaan kita di dalam Kerajaan.."

"Bagaimana dengan Danzo dan organisasi di bawah perintahnya? Meski cara mereka kotor.. Mereka tetap takkan membiarkan rencana kita," tanya Koyuki.

"Yang kutahu, mereka punya satu tujuan… apalagi jika bukan mengambil alih Kerajaan," kata Sara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Nagato dan Koyuki berjalan di samping Sara cukup lama. Satu persatu di belakang mereka muncul satu, dua, tiga hingga beberapa orang yang siap mengawal mereka. Sara, Nagato dan Koyuki sama sekali tak terkejut. Orang orang itu adalah bawahan mereka yang juga ada beberapa murid di Akademi.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan namun dari arahnya saja dapat dikatakan kalau mereka memiliki rencana besar terhadap Kerajaan.

"3 Benda ini akan jadi senjata utama kita.." kata Sara ketika sampai di suatu ruangan khusus di tempat itu.

Nagato dan Koyuki melihat ke arah benda yang dimaksud. Semakin lama semakin banyak orang dengan jubah yang berkumpul disana. Mereka semua berlutut memberi hormat kepada Sara, Koyuki dan Nagato.

"Sebentar lagi… tinggal sebentar lagi.."

Terpampang 3 benda di hadapannya yang sudah tersimpan rapi. Yang pertama adalah sebuah gulungan aneh dengan nama **Ancient Scroll.** Kedua, lebih aneh lagi dari sebelumnya karena bukan termasuk benda, itu adalah sepasang mata dengan nama **Rinnegan**. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah topeng aneh dengan nama **Dark Lord Mask**.

"Mana yang cocok denganmu, Naruto…?" tanya Sara.

TBC

.

.

.

Aku update! Dan untuk chap depan akan ku update kira kira sekitar tanggal 4-6 Juni 2017.

Dan mohon kasih tahu semisalkan.. semisalkan lho ya.. klo alurnya kecepetan atau ada typo yang menganggu.. soalnya aku belum baca ulang.. wkwkwk. Klo ada yang tanya arc untuk Sara dkk itu masih lama. Karena fic ini juga kelihatannya bakal lama tamatnya. Maaf klo nggak bisa di skip karena takut ganggu alurnya. Dan kelihatannya banyak yang pengen lihat Naruto pake **Deadly Sin** ya? Ada juga yang tanya siapa pairnya.. tapi gak akan kujawab.. tunggu aja.. pasti nanti juga bisa nebak.

Satu petunjuk aja, inspirasi fic ini kan dari manhua Battle Through The Heaven sama Soul Land(inspirasi doang.. manhua sama fic ini konflik dan ceritanya beda jauh) seperti yang dikatakan beberapa reader.. Dan entah kenapa dua manhua ini punya satu unsur kesamaan siapa cewek yang disukai tokoh utamanya. Mereka berdua itu sama sama… cari tahu aja sendiri. Aku yakin bagi reader yang udah baca manhua nya pasti tahu apa kesamaan dua cewek di manhua itu sampe sampe ada alasan kenapa bisa deket banget sama tokoh utamanya ( **Bagi reader yang udah tahu diharap jangan membocorkan**.) wkwkwk

Uhmm.. Aku mau tanya apa lagi ya? Udah ini ajalah.. lupa soalnya mau tanya apa.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	22. Holy Knight vs Pegasus

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#22**

 **HOLY KNIGHT VS PEGASUS**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan tampaknya sudah tak lagi di area stadium…

Sara berjalan bersama Koyuki yang sudah menjemputnya. Dia tampak tersenyum setelah melihat kemenangan Naruto melawan Kimimaro dan Juugo. Sedangkan Koyuki yang di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil melihat Sara yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dia memang hebat.." kata Koyuki.

Sara menoleh ke arah Koyuki dengan senyumnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sekarang tinggal kita uji dia dengan Shion di pertandingan final.." ucap Nagato yang tiba tiba muncul entah darimana. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Sara dan Koyuki tak terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu.

Sara melirik Nagato. "Tapi benar benar tak kusangka kalau Kimimaro dan Juugo itu adalah salah satu penelitian lama Orochimaru.." kata Nagato tiba tiba membahas hal tersebut.

Senyum Sara menghilang seketika digantikan ekspresi datar ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan. "Jika dia tak mau bergabung dengan kita, dia bisa saja jadi penganggu dalam ambisi kita.. aku ingin dia segera dimusnahkan jika dia menolak.."

"Tenanglah.. Bukan hal mudah menghabisi salah satu Sannin seperti Jiraiya-sama dan Tsunade-sama.. Setidaknya dia sudah mencapai tingkatan Emperor,"

Sara tak membalas perkataan Nagato.

"Lagipula, pengganggu kita saat ini bukanlah dia… Dia tak mengetahui identitas kita, dan hanya sekedar tahu keberadaan kita di dalam Kerajaan.."

"Bagaimana dengan Danzo dan organisasi di bawah perintahnya? Meski cara mereka kotor.. Mereka tetap takkan membiarkan rencana kita," tanya Koyuki.

"Yang kutahu, mereka punya satu tujuan… apalagi jika bukan mengambil alih Kerajaan," kata Sara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Nagato dan Koyuki berjalan di samping Sara cukup lama. Satu persatu di belakang mereka muncul satu, dua, tiga hingga beberapa orang yang siap mengawal mereka. Sara, Nagato dan Koyuki sama sekali tak terkejut. Orang orang itu adalah bawahan mereka yang juga ada beberapa murid di Akademi.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan namun dari arahnya saja dapat dikatakan kalau mereka memiliki rencana besar terhadap Kerajaan.

"3 Benda ini akan jadi senjata utama kita.." kata Sara ketika sampai di suatu ruangan khusus di tempat itu.

Nagato dan Koyuki melihat ke arah benda yang dimaksud. Semakin lama semakin banyak orang dengan jubah yang berkumpul disana. Mereka semua berlutut memberi hormat kepada Sara, Koyuki dan Nagato.

"Sebentar lagi… tinggal sebentar lagi.."

Terpampang 3 benda di hadapannya yang sudah tersimpan rapi. Yang pertama adalah sebuah gulungan aneh dengan nama **Ancient Scroll.** Kedua, lebih aneh lagi dari sebelumnya karena bukan termasuk benda, itu adalah sepasang mata dengan nama **Rinnegan**. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah topeng aneh dengan nama **Dark Lord Mask**.

"Mana yang cocok denganmu, Naruto…?" tanya Sara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam setelah pertandingan selesai…

Hampir sebagian besar murid Akademi sudah kembali asrama mereka masing masing. Beberapa peserta yang sudah gugur pun juga sudah kembali ke asrama masing masing kecuali mereka yang terluka parah akan dibawa ke gedung kesehatan Akademi.

Dan hawa persaingan di Akademi sudah mulai tercium antara Holy Knight dengan Pegasus Wing. Bahkan ada beberapa murid dari masing masing asrama yang bertengkar karena perbedaan pendapat tentang siapa peserta yang lebih kuat.

"Tsunade-sama.. Kami sudah menangkap murid murid yang terlibat bentrok di Area 5 dan 7.." kata Yahiko melapor kepada Tsunade.

Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah/ kaisar sihir. Dan tampaknya Dewan Murid yang diketuai oleh Yahiko baru saja menangkap murid murid yang terlibat bentrok.

"Sesuai dugaan.. Murid murid itu berasal dari Pegasus Wing dan Holy Knight," kata Yahiko sedikit pelan ketika menyebutkan Holy Knight.

Tsunade membalikkan kursi putarnya menghadap ke jendela membelakangi meja kerjanya. Sedangkan Yahiko berdiri disana masih menunggu langkah yang dibuat Tsunade.

"Terus pantau dan awasi keduanya.." kata Tsunade mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Yahiko.

"Ha'i.." jawab Yahiko lalu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat kemudian undur diri dari ruangan Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lainnya…

Tempat latihan bagi para murid dari asrama Pegasus Wing. Saat ini di arena pertarungan berdiri Shion yang dikepung oleh 15 murid perempuan tahun pertama dan 5 murid perempuan tahun kedua yang sudah menunggu di bawah arena untuk giliran berikutnya.

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change The Rule!"**

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Fire Blast!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHH

Dia berputar dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke masing masing arah sambil mengeluarkan api di kedua telapak tangannya.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR

Dia mengguncang seisi arena, lima belas murid perempuan seangkatannya langsung tumbang seketika.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Shion-sama!"

Dan tampak dari wajahnya kalau dia sama sekali belum puas dengan hanya begitu saja. Dia menginginkan musuh yang lebih kuat. Disana sudah berdiri 5 murid perempuan tahun kedua.

"Kalian… senpai.. Majulah!" kata Shion memanggil kelima senpai yang sedang menunggu giliran mereka untuk latihan.

"Sombong sekali… Jangan pikir kami takut denganmu hanya karena kau adalah perwakilan asrama," kata salah satu dari kelima perempuan itu.

Shion tak begitu mempedulikan omongan mereka. Yang jelas sekarang ini dia ingin bertarung melawan seseorang.

"Sudah.. Buktikan saja! Dan lawan aku sekarang!" kata Shion memancing amarah kelima senpai wanitanya itu.

Kelima senpainya maju bersamaan namun salah seorang dari mereka menghentikan keempat lainnya. "Biar aku saja sendiri! Aku saja sudah cukup untuk memberi pelajaran pada murid baru ini.."

Dan keempat wanita lainnya mengangguk mengerti sambil menyeringai jahat. Wanita itu maju selangkah ke hadapan Shion sedangkan Shion memasang wajah malas.

"Kenapa hanya kau yang maju? Ada apa dengan keempat temanmu yang lain?" tanya Shion mengernyitkan alis.

"Kenapa?" senpai itu malah balik bertanya.

Kemudian dia tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Shion.

"Aku saja sudah cukup untuk memberimu pelajaran, anak baru!" kata senpai wanita itu berlari ke arah Shion dengan lingkaran sihir penguat di tangan kanannya.

Shion menghela nafas bosan sedangkan keempat teman wanita itu hanya tersenyum jahat melihatnya.

"Rasakan ini, murid ba-!"

"Ughhhh…!"

Shion menghindari pukulan itu dengan mudah dan balasannya memberikan sebuah pukulan telak tepat di ulu hati tanpa sihir sama sekali.

"A-Apa…?" senpai itu terkejut. Perlahan dia melihat ke bawah saat tangan Shion sudah memukul perutnya.

Wajah sombongnya berubah jadi wajah kesakitan. Begitu pula dengan keempat temannya yang lain. Ekspresi mereka berubah jadi terkejut.

"Mana kesombonganmu yang tadi, senpai?" tanya Shion menepuk punggung senpainya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Dan tak lama kemudian, senpai yang diserangnya dengan satu pukulan jatuh ke tanah. Dia tampak tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan dari Shion meski hanya satu pukulan.

"Kalian lihat? Kalian harusnya maju bersamaan jika memang ingin memberiku pelajaran.." kata Shion kepada keempat senpainya yang lain.

Mereka terpancing oleh kata kata Shion barusan. Ekspresi terkejut mereka berubah jadi ekspresi penuh amarah karena diremehkan juniornya.

"Kurang ajar kau murid baru!"

Mereka berempat langsung berlari bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir masing masing sedangkan Shion masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan sedikit senyum terukir di wajahnya. Yang jelas bukan senyuman ceria melainkan senyuman sang gadis penguasa.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menghiburku…"

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change The Rule"**

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"**

BWOOOOSSSSSHHH

Kali ini dia menciptakan naga api yang ditirunya dari Sasuke. Keempat senpai yang berlari ke arahnya menghentikan langkah sambil melihat ke arah naga api itu.

"N-N-Naga api..!?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Shion dengan seringaian jahatnya.

"Urghh.. Tidak mungkin kita mundur dari murid baru macam dia! Kita sudah naik ke Practioner level 6!" kata salah satu senpai.

Mereka berempat mengangguk mengerti mendengarkan salah satu temannya bicara sedangkan Shion hanya tertawa begitu melihat dan mendengarnya.

"Practioner level 6!? Di tahun kedua?"

Keempat senpai itu terlihat bangga dengan pencapaian mereka.

"Tidak mungkin kami kalah darimu!"

" **Water Style: Bubble Gun!"**

Dalam hati Shion dia merelakan saja mereka yang menggunakan sihir elemen air semacam itu karena tampak begitu lemah di matanya.

"Eh!?"

"Kenapa naga apinya tidak berpengaruh terhadap air?"

Shion kembali tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan senpainya.

"Ahahaha.. Practioner level 6 sekaligus murid tahun kedua berharap mengalahkan Practioner level 7 murid berbakat tahun pertama?"

Shion tertawa mengejek keempat senpai di hadapannya. Keempat senpai itu hanya diam saja mendengarnya. Terlebih mereka juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau Shion sudah berada di tingkatan Practioner level 7 saat tahun pertamanya.

"Mimpi…" kata Shion penuh ekspresi serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berpindah ke tempat lain…

Jika Shion menghabiskan harinya yang tersisa dengan pertarungan, berbeda dengan Naruto dan Neji. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sisanya dengan berpesta di asrama. Baik dari murid tahun pertama, tahun kedua, hingga tahun ketiga menyambut pencapaian Naruto dan Neji yang bisa masuk ke final Crown For the New Generation.

"Nah, kalian makanlah sepuasnya!" kata salah satu senpai tahun ketiga yang merangkul Naruto dan Neji.

Sedangkan dua orang yang dirangkul hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. Pesta yang cukup besar karena seluruh ruang makan asrama dipenuhi oleh murid murid Holy Knight. Yang mereka… Naruto dan Neji herankan adalah kenapa ada pesta? Bahkan mereka belum menang. Hanya sekedar masuk ke final bukan?

"Kita berpesta untuk Naruto dan Neji yang sudah masuk ke final!" teriak salah satu senpai yang berdiri di atas meja.

"Uwoooooooo!"

"Pesta!"

Sangat meriah karena seluruh murid ikut merayakan keberhasilan Naruto dan Neji yang tembus ke final. Baik murid laki laki ataupun perempuan sama sama ikut merayakan suksesnya mereka berdua dalam kompetisi.

"Terima kasih, senpai.." jawab Naruto sedikit canggung.

Dan ketika mereka bertanya mengenai alasan pesta diadakan… jawaban dari para senpai nya selalu sama… "Sudah nikmati saja makanannya!"

Dan karena kejadian ini, Naruto dan Neji jadi terpaksa harus benar benar memenangkan pertarungan besok agar tak mengecewakan seisi asrama yang sudah membuat pesta ini.

"Kurasa kita memang harus benar benar menang, Neji…" kata Naruto menoleh lemas ke arah Neji.

Dan Neji tampak sama lelahnya dengan Naruto meskipun di hadapannya ada meja penuh berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Kurasa kau benar…" jawab Neji.

Dan saat pesta berlangsung, tanpa menghiarukan murid murid lain yang masih berpesta, menari, makan, bermain music… Naruto dan Neji kedatangan dua perempuan. Sudah pasti kalau mereka adalah Hinata dan Shizuka.

"Neji-niisama.. Naruto-niisan.. Selamat kalian sudah masuk ke final!" kata Hinata mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua kakaknya.

"Selamat…" tambah Shizuka yang juga memberikan ucapan selamatnya.

Naruto dan Neji menoleh ke arah keduanya lalu mengangguk pelan. Tampaknya mereka memang tak bersemangat menjalani pesta besar yang disiapkan seisi asrama untuk mereka.

"Dimana Kiba dan Shino?" tanya Neji kepada Hinata.

Dan baru saja ditanyakan, Kiba sudah merangkul Neji yang sedang makan dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Ughhh!"

"Kenapa kau menanyakanku? Kau rindu padaku ya, Neji!?" kata Kiba mencekik leher Neji dengan lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" kata Neji memaksa Kiba melepaskan rangkulannya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang berkacamata itu muncul. Siapa lagi jika bukan Shino.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian…" kata Shino sambil menaikkan sedikit posisi kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk.

Naruto dan Neji melihat ke arah Shino lalu mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit senyum.

"Kalian sendiri, apa sudah pulih?" tanya Naruto kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Bisa dikatakan kalau kami sudah pulih meski tidak sepenuhnya juga.." jawab Shino.

Dari tadi sebenarnya Naruto ingin membicarakan mengenai pertarungan ini dengan Kiba dan Shino tapi rasanya pesta akan terganggu jika mereka bicara sekarang. Dia akan menunggu hingga pesta ini selesai.

"Naruto-niisan.. selamat atas kemenanganmu hari ini," kata Hinata mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi kepada Naruto.

Perasaan Naruto sejak awal masih belum berubah. Dia memang sudah menganggap kalau semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi dia merasa masih harus sedikit memberi jarak pada Hinata agar perasaannya tak ikut terbawa.

"Ya.. Terima kasih, Hinata.." jawab Naruto kemudian memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke buku yang dibacanya seusai makan.

Sementara Naruto membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya, Hinata masih berdiri diam di tempatnya seakan menunggu sesuatu.

"U-Uhmm… niisan!"

"Ada apa lagi, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata

"Sekarang masih sore.. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan jalan sebentar dengan Shizuka-chan dan Neji-niisama, niisan?"

Ajakannya sedikit menggoda Naruto tapi Naruto tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Sisa hari ini harus digunakannya untuk istirahat lagipula dia memang harus sedikit memberi jarak kepada Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata.. tapi kurasa aku ingin istirahat," jawab Naruto.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya… perlahan wajahnya berubah jadi kecewa. Senyuman hilang dari wajahnya berganti kekecewaan. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk paham. Dia berpikir mungkin Naruto memang benar benar kelelahan setelah pertarungan tadi.

"Tidak apa apa kalau begitu…" jawab Hinata lemas.

"Maaf… Kau bisa ajak Neji, Kiba dan Shino. Aku sangat lelah hari ini…" kata Naruto.

Seharusnya Hinata paham dengan kondisi Naruto sekarang yang kelelahan. Tapi dalam hatinya terbesit rasa takut kalau niisan nya ini semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Dalam artian memberi jarak yang jauh meski jarak mereka yang dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak pesta selesai dan matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam. Hinata berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya memandang ke arah matahari tenggelam. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi adalah sikap Naruto kepadanya. Memang Naruto sudah tidak seperti kejadian saat itu tapi dia merasa kalau Naruto sedikit menjauh darinya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu yang diketuk. Hinata segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata begitu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dan berdirilah gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hinata!" sapa gadis itu.

"Shizuka-chan.. ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Boleh aku masuk dulu?" tanya Shizuka sambil melihat ke dalam kamar Hinata.

Dan Hinata mempersilahkan teman barunya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Shizuka langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata setelah itu Hinata segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shizuka-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Shizuka membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Hinata dan Hinata duduk di sebelahnya bersiap mendengarkan cerita Shizuka.

"Ne, Hinata… Kau merestuiku dengan Naruto-kun kan?" tanya Shizuka menoleh ke Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan mata terkejut. Shizuka bertanya tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Entah kenapa dia bingung menjawabnya. Dia ingin menjawab "ya" tapi sangat sulit lidahnya untuk mengatakan kata tersebut, sedangkan Shizuka masih menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"A-Ah.. tentu.."

Akhirnya lidahnya dapat ia gerakkan juga setelah beberapa detik.

"Syukurlah…"

"Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan apa yang kurasakan saat melihat Naruto-kun.. Dan aku juga ingin kau menceritakan apa apa saja yang jadi kesukaannya dan apa yang dibencinya serta segalanya mengenai Naruto-kun! Aku ingin jadi orang yang paling mengenalnya!"

Dalam hati Hinata, dia sedikit kesal ketika Shizuka mengatakan kalau dia ingin jadi orang yang paling mengenal Naruto. Hinata berpikir siapa Shizuka? Dia bukan siapa siapa.. meski dia teman Hinata sendiri tapi entah apa yang membuatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kau mau menceritakannya kan?" tanya Shizuka.

Dan Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Shizuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Masih sangat pagi untuk murid murid Akademi bangun tapi anehnya Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dia sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang latihan Holy Knight dengan pakaian tempurnya. Sama sekali sudah tak terlihat wajah kelelahan apalagi rasa ngantuk. Dan begitu ia sampai di ruang latihan Holy Knight, Neji dan beberapa senpai sudah menunggunya disana.

"Pagi.." sapa Naruto kepada orang orang itu.

Dan mereka membalas salam Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini sebelum final siang nanti, senpai?" tanya Naruto kepada Nagato yang berdiri di sebelahnya sekarang.

Nagato membuka sebuah dokumen berisi data data mengenai pertempuran kemarin terutama mengenai kemampuan Shion yang ia keluarkan di pertandingan.

"Ini…?" tanya Neji ketika melihat baik baik isi dokumen itu.

"Itu adalah data yang berhasil kami kumpulkan melalui pertarungan kemarin.." jawab Nagato.

Naruto turut serta penasaran ingin melihat dokumen yang sedang dibaca Neji saat ini. Dan dia sedikit terkejut dengan data tersebut. Disini menunjukkan perbedaan besar di antara kedua tim.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Seperti yang tertera disana.. Dari data tersebut, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kalian hanya memiliki setidaknya paling besar 25% peluang untuk menang jika hanya menggunakan sihir sihir yang kalian gunakan di pertempuran kemarin," kata Konan menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto lemparkan kepada Nagato.

Naruto dan Neji hanya menatap datar ke arah dokumen itu tanpa mempedulikan kesimpulan yang di dapat senpainya.

"Setidaknya data ini diambil setelah melihat kekuatan Shion dan kekuatan kami kemarin…" kata Naruto masih terlihat santai.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Jika kau ingin memenangkan pertandingan, kalian harus membuat strategi! Karena kekuatan kalian tak sebanding dengan mereka!" kata Konan.

"Salah.. Justru mungkin merekalah yang tak sebanding dengan kami," kata Neji membingungkan seluruh anggota kelompok Yahiko yang ada disana.

Konan memberikan ekspresi tanda tanya sama dengan beberapa senpai lainnya yang berada disana.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka butuh hampir seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk sampai ke final… sedangkan kami bahkan belum mengeluarkan 70% dari total kemampuan kami," jawab Neji membuat Konan dan beberapa senpai yang lainnya terkejut.

Konan menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih santai berdiri disana sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu kembali melihat ke arah Konan.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto?" tanya Konan.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Konan. Dia sempat berpikir untuk sesaat.

"Jika dikatakan belum 70% itu keterlaluan… Karena pada dasarnya bahkan aku belum mengeluarkan 60% dari kekuatanku," jawab Naruto yang justru semakin mengejutkan senpai nya.

Dalam hati, beberapa senpai itu sempat bertanya, 'Seberapa besar kekuatan mereka sebenarnya?'

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Konan angkat bicara menanggapi pernyataan Naruto dan Neji. "Tapi apa kalian yakin kalau kalian mampu mengalahkan Shion dan Sai?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Neji hanya diam sambil terus membaca data data tersebut dan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Konan sama sekali.

"Yah.. Kami cukup yakin," jawab Naruto tak tampak adanya keraguan.

Konan mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum sama halnya dengan Nagato.

"Kalau begitu apa kalian perlu rencana?" tanya Konan kepada kedua adik kelasnya itu.

Naruto dan Neji saling memberikan tatapan.

"Yah, mungkin rencana juga perlu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Posisi matahari sudah berada di tengah menandakan sebentar lagi pertandingan final antara Naruto-Neji melawan Shion-Sai akan segera dimulai. Dan sama seperti hari sebelumnya, bahkan sejak setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai, tempat duduk sudah terisi penuh dengan murid murid Akademi.

Tampak ada juga beberapa tamu Akademi yang salah satunya adalah pemimpin klan Hyuuga saat ini, Hyuuga Hiashi. Sebelumnya dia sedikit terkejut ketika menerima kabar bahwa Naruto dan Neji bisa sampai ke final event turnamen ini. Bersama dengan Fugaku selaku pemimpin klan Uchiha, dia duduk di sebelah Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Kau pasti bangga karena kedua pemuda itu berasal dari klan Hyuuga.." kata Fugaku berbisik kepada Hiashi.

"Tentu saja.. Siapa yang tak bangga melihatnya," jawab Hiashi yang benar benar bangga.

Sebenarnya Fugaku tak hanya datang untuk menonton pertandingan dan mengamati kedua bibit berlian dari klan Hyuuga itu tapi dia juga datang ingin melihat seperti apa orang yang sudah mengalahkan Sasuke dalam duel satu lawan satu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa dari tadi kau gelisah?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak… Aku hanya penasaran dengan murid yang sudah mengalahkan Sasuke dalam duel satu lawan satu," jawab Fugaku.

"Sudahlah… Kalau tidak salah, murid itu adalah salah satu bakat surga sama seperti Sasuke bukan? Jadi bisa saja mungkin awalnya kekuatan mereka seimbang namun Sasuke tidak beruntung karena kelelahan di pertandingan sebelumnya.." kata Hiashi sedikit menghibur Fugaku.

Memang benar kalau Sasuke dalam kondisi buruk ketika bertarung di putaran kedua. Fugaku sudah menerima laporannya dari Itachi namun ketika ia tahu kalau Sasuke dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis, dia sangat penasaran dengan murid perempuan itu. Bagaimana seorang laki laki dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis?

"Tsunade-sama.. Kalau boleh saya tahu, kapan dimulainya pertandingan?" tanya Fugaku yang sudah tak sabar ingin melihat murid perempuan yang sudah mengalahkan anaknya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum geli melihat Fugaku yang penasaran sedangkan Tsunade sedikit bingung ingin menjawab seperti apa karena dia juga tidak tahu jadwal persisnya kapan dimulai pertandingannya.

"Pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Fugaku-sama.. diharapkan Fugaku-sama bisa menunggu karena mungkin ada persiapan terlebih dahulu untuk para peserta yang akan bertarung," jawab Kakashi menggantikan Tsunade.

Tak lama kemudian, Shisui, Yahiko serta Sara datang menuju ke tempat duduk mereka. Dan sebelum mereka sempat duduk, mereka menyapa Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi serta kedua pemimpin klan terhormat itu.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Hiashi-sama dan… Fugaku-jiisan.." sapa Shisui dengan nada malas ketika menyebut nama Fugaku.

"Apa maksud dari nada malas itu, Shisui..?" kata Fugaku menyipitkan matanya.

Sedangkan sejak tadi Sara dan Hiashi masih saling memberikan tatapan. Sara tersenyum ke arah Hiashi sedangkan Hiashi melamun ketika melihat wajah dan rambut merah Sara.

"Selamat siang, Hiashi-sama.." sapa Sara dengan senyumannya.

Hiashi sadar dari lamunannya. Entah kenapa wajah Sara dan rambut merahnya mengingatkan dia kepada temannya yang juga sekaligus istri sahabatnya.

"Kalian bisa duduk di kursi kalian.." kata Tsunade mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

Tiba tiba saja, Hiashi menjadi khawatir apakah Naruto dan Neji bisa mengalahkan orang yang sudah mengalahkan Sasuke?

"Tenang saja… Aku yakin mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya," kata Jiraiya yang sadar akan kekhawatiran Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat duduk penonton

Hinata dan Shizuka juga sudah berada disana bersama dengan Konan, Nagato, Kiba dan Shino untuk menonton pertandingan Naruto dan Neji. Di belakang mereka, para murid lainnya sudah menyoraki nama mereka berdua berharap mereka berdua bisa keluar sebagai pemenang dalam final siang hari ini.

"Akhirnya! Kita bisa menyaksikan Holy Knight maju ke final!" kata Konan.

"Eh!? Memangnya Holy Knight belum pernah maju ke final?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak.. Holy Knight tentu pernah menang dulu, tapi semasa kami di tahun pertama hingga sekarang.. Kami belum pernah menyaksikan Holy Knight maju ke final event turnamen ini," jawab Nagato.

Sedangkan di sudut lain bangku penonton… Sasuke bersama dengan kelompoknya juga sudah duduk disana sambil menunggu kedua tim untuk segera masuk ke dalam arena pertandingan.

"Dimana mereka? Kenapa lama sekali?" keluh Suigetsu yang sudah tak bisa dibuat menunggu.

"Tunggu saja.. Pasti mereka harus mempersiapkan rencana juga, kan?" kata Kimimaro mencoba menenangkan Suigetsu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kimimaro! Kau sebaiknya tunggu dan diam!" tambah Karin yang kesal mendengar keluhan Suigetsu sejak tadi.

Sedangkan itu Sasuke sejak tadi hanya diam menunggu dengan ekspresi serius. Dan hal itu benar benar diperhatikan oleh Juugo dan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa apa.. Jangan pedulikan aku ketika pertarungan nanti dimulai.., aku ingin konsentrasi dengan jalannya pertarungan.

Pindah ke tempat lain lagi di bangku penonton

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Lee kepada Tenten yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sejak tadi ia menunggu Sumaru dan Hokuto yang katanya akan menonton pertandingan ini. Jelas mereka masih kesal karena dengan mudahnya mereka dikalahkan oleh Shion dan Sai tapi mereka benar benar ingin menyaksikan pertandingan ini dan berharap kalau Naruto-Neji dapat membalaskan semua perbuatan Shion baik yang ia lakukan kepada mereka maupun peserta atau murid lainnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi.." jawab Tenten melihat ke belakang namun tak juga menemukan kedua orang yang dicari.

Tak lama kemudian, Sumaru datang bersama dengan Hokuto dengan tergesa gesa. Tampaknya lukanya masih belum pulih. Tampak dari perban di tubuhnya tapi dia dan Hokuto memaksakan diri untuk melihat pertandingan secara langsung.

"Dimana Naruto, Neji, Shion dan Sai?" tanya Sumaru begitu sampai di tempat duduk mereka yang sudah disiapkan Lee.

"Mereka belum sampai ke arena.. Kita semua tepatnya seluruh penonton juga sedang menunggu, jadi diamlah.." kata Lee.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Shion dan Sai masuk ke arena pertandingan mendahului Naruto dan Neji yang masih belum sampai ke arena pertandingan. Tampak dari ekspresi wajah Shion kalau ia benar benar percaya diri akan memenangkan putaran final hari ini.

"Shion-sama!"

"Sai-kun!"

Sambutan meriah untuk mereka berdua…

Jangan kira mereka minim dengan pendukung karena nyatanya juga ada murid dari asrama lain yang mendukung mereka dan menjagokan mereka menjadi pemenang.

"Jadi, gadis itu yang sudah mengalahkan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku entah kepada siapa.

"Tolong jangan remehkan dia, Fugaku-sama hanya karena dia seorang gadis… Dia memiliki dua sihir kuno dan satu Magical Beast usia ratusan tahun," kata Sara membela adik kelasnya itu.

Fugaku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tak hanya memiliki dua sihir kuno yang bahkan sudah benar benar mengejutkannya tapi dia juga memiliki Magical Beast berusia ratusan tahun di tahun pertamanya.

"Dan dia juga seorang Practioner level 7,"

Dan tambah mengejutkan lagi ketika tahu Shion sudah berada di Practioner level 7 di usianya dan ketika seminggu masuk ke Akademi. Dia adalah murid dengan tingkatan kekuatan dasar terkuat di angkatannya saat ini. Disusul oleh Naruto, Sai, Sasuke dan Neji yang sudah sampai di Practioner level 5.

"Jadi, gadis itu lebih kuat dari Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lorong menuju ke arena pertandingan

Neji masih menunggu persiapan Naruto sebelum masuk ke arena pertandingan. Dia sendiri baru saja menyelesaikan persiapannya. Dalam pertarungan ini, dia berniat mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya sedangkan Naruto… entah apa dia akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya atau tidak.

Saat ini Naruto masih sibuk memberi perban pada tangan kanannya sama seperti kemarin. Entah apa tujuannya padahal tangan kanannya tak terluka sama sekali. Apa ada tujuan dibalik itu? Atau hanya sekedar gaya?

"Bisa kau percepat persiapanmu, Naruto?" tanya Neji yang melihat ke arah arena pertarungan.

Di ujung lorong, dia dapat mendengar suara teriakan penonton yang menunggu mereka berdua. Dan dari dugaannya, Shion dan Sai sudah sampai di arena pertarungan mendahului mereka berdua.

"Kau akan gunakan sihir rahasiamu pada pertarungan ini?" tanya Neji.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan ketika melihat ke arahnya. Dan jujur, jawabannya sedikit melegakan Neji. Karena butuh usaha besar untuk mengalahkan Shion pada pertandingan kali ini. Oleh karena itu, mereka harus sungguh sungguh jika ingin menang.

"Dia sudah sampai ya?" tanya Naruto.

Neji hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil dan kata ,"Hmm…"

Naruto berdiri setelah selesai memperban tangan kanannya.

'Kau siap, Kurama?' tanya Naruto kepada Kurama lewat telepati.

'Seharusnya pertanyaan itu yang kutanyakan kepadamu… Apa kau siap?' tanya Kurama.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Neji yang sudah duluan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kurama barusan. Penuh dengan keyakinan, terisi dengan kekuatan dan wajah yang percaya diri. Itulah kondisi Naruto dan Neji saat ini.

Bahkan mereka pergi tanpa adanya rasa khawatir jika mereka kalah yang artinya mereka sudah yakin kalau mereka akan memenangkan pertandingan final hari ini.

"Kau siap?" tanya Neji begitu mereka berdua sampai di ujung lorong dan tinggal selangkah lagi masuk ke arena dan ditonton oleh seluruh penonton yang ada disana.

"Tentu saja…"

Jawaban Naruto langsung dibalas oleh Neji dengan satu langkah ke depan bersamaan dengan langkah yang dibuat Naruto pula.

"Narutoooooo! Neji!"

"Menangkan pertandingan ini!"

"Kalahkan perempuan sombong itu!"

Jauh disana… Di tengah arena… Lawan mereka sudah siap di samping wasit yang akan menjaga jalannya pertandingan. Ekspresi lawan mereka juga sama dengan ekspresi mereka saat ini. Penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri.

"Naruto.. Neji…" kata Hiashi pelan dan bangga begitu kedua orang yang dibanggakannya itu memasuki arena pertandingan.

"Jadi, mereka berdua ya?" kata Fugaku tersenyum.

Neji dan Naruto berjalan dan berhenti di samping wasit, menghadap ke arah lawan mereka. Shion memberikan senyuman kepada keduanya sedangkan Sai juga turut memberikan senyuman palsu.

"Semoga kalian tidak terbunuh hari ini…" kata Shion mengejek Naruto dan Neji.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sedangkan Neji mengangkat tangannya ke samping menghadang Naruto yang hampir saja terpancing emosi.

"Semoga kau tak termakan omonganmu sendiri, Shion…" kata Neji membalas perkataan Shion.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berdebat?" tanya sang wasit.

Naruto menoleh ke arah wasit, Shion hanya meliriknya sebentar sedangkan Sai dan Neji hanya diam menunggu aba aba dari wasit.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang pertandingannya?" tanya wasit.

Naruto langsung diam di tempatnya. Dan begitu wasit menyadari kalau kedua tim sudah siap, dia segera mengangkat tangannya ke depan sebagai aba aba.

"Pertarungan…"

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Shion begitu pula sebaliknya sedangkan Neji sudah siap dengan kuda kudanya dan Sai sudah siap dengan gulungan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggambar.

"…Dimulai!"

TBC

.

.

.

Yo! Gimana kabar kalian? Baik? Gimana puasanya? Udah ada yang bolong? Sorry klo malah TBC di saat pertarungannya.. Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah setia menunggu. Aku gak ingkar janji kan? Aku update tanggal 3 yang seharusnya aku update besok

Satu hal, aku habis publish fic baruku yang crossover sama High School DxD judulnya The Apocalypse Lord.. Jangan lupa dibaca dan di review, fav atau foll ya untuk reader sekalian! Please! #NangisLebay.. Permohonan! Saya mohon sebagai teman sekaligus author… Wkwkwkw

Semakin banyak review, ya… semakin semangat pula saya buat update nya

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	23. The True Power of Neji

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#23**

 **THE TRUE POWER OF NEJI  
**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Kau siap?" tanya Neji begitu mereka berdua sampai di ujung lorong dan tinggal selangkah lagi masuk ke arena dan ditonton oleh seluruh penonton yang ada disana.

"Tentu saja…"

Jawaban Naruto langsung dibalas oleh Neji dengan satu langkah ke depan bersamaan dengan langkah yang dibuat Naruto pula.

"Narutoooooo! Neji!"

"Menangkan pertandingan ini!"

"Kalahkan perempuan sombong itu!"

Jauh disana… Di tengah arena… Lawan mereka sudah siap di samping wasit yang akan menjaga jalannya pertandingan. Ekspresi lawan mereka juga sama dengan ekspresi mereka saat ini. Penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri.

"Naruto.. Neji…" kata Hiashi pelan dan bangga begitu kedua orang yang dibanggakannya itu memasuki arena pertandingan.

"Jadi, mereka berdua ya?" kata Fugaku tersenyum.

Neji dan Naruto berjalan dan berhenti di samping wasit, menghadap ke arah lawan mereka. Shion memberikan senyuman kepada keduanya sedangkan Sai juga turut memberikan senyuman palsu.

"Semoga kalian tidak terbunuh hari ini…" kata Shion mengejek Naruto dan Neji.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sedangkan Neji mengangkat tangannya ke samping menghadang Naruto yang hampir saja terpancing emosi.

"Semoga kau tak termakan omonganmu sendiri, Shion…" kata Neji membalas perkataan Shion.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berdebat?" tanya sang wasit.

Naruto menoleh ke arah wasit, Shion hanya meliriknya sebentar sedangkan Sai dan Neji hanya diam menunggu aba aba dari wasit.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang pertandingannya?" tanya wasit.

Naruto langsung diam di tempatnya. Dan begitu wasit menyadari kalau kedua tim sudah siap, dia segera mengangkat tangannya ke depan sebagai aba aba.

"Pertarungan…"

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Shion begitu pula sebaliknya sedangkan Neji sudah siap dengan kuda kudanya dan Sai sudah siap dengan gulungan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggambar.

"…Dimulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Neji langsung memberi jarak kepada Shion dan Sai. Shion masih berada di tempatnya dan belum bergerak sedangkan Sai mengambil langkah yang sama seperti Naruto dan Neji.

"Neji! Dia membuka gulungannya!" kata Naruto begitu melihat Sai yang membuka gulungannya lalu menggambar sesuatu disana.

"Naruto! Hati hati dengan sihirnya itu!" kata Neji segera membuat kuda kuda pertahanan.

Naruto tak mengerti maksud Neji. Apa yang yang membuatnya khawatir dengan membuka gulungan dan menggambar di gulungan kosong itu?

'Kurasa tidak akan jadi masalah!' kata Naruto dalam hati segera berlari ke arah Sai namun dihentikan oleh Shion yang sudah menghadangnya dengan beberapa serangan kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan kaki.

BUK BUK BUK BUK

'Kuakui.. gadis sombong ini memang hebat!' meski berhasil menahannya, Naruto tetap saja sedikit terpukau dengan kemampuan bertarung Shion apalagi jika mengingat kalau lawannya ini adalah seorang gadis.

" **Magician Art: Super Beast Scroll, Falcon!"**

ZRRAAAAAAATTTTT

Muncul lingkaran sihir ukuran besar dan dari dalamnya muncul seekor burung raksasa dari gulungan yang baru saja digambar oleh Sai. Naruto segera menyadari maksud Neji. Awalnya dia hanya tahu kalau sihir **Magician Art** itu memang dimiliki oleh Sai namun dia tidak mengira kalau aktivasinya akan menggunakan sketsa yang telah digambarnya.

"Bisa kau atasi?" tanya Shion mengejek.

Naruto melompat salto ke belakang beberapa kali hingga posisinya berdiri sejajar di samping Neji yang sudah siap dengan kuda kuda khas klan Hyuuga.

"Kau dengar yang dikatakannya?" kata Naruto kepada Neji.

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji seketika memejamkan matanya dan setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali membuka matanya.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Activated!"**

KRRRRRTTT

CLIIIIIIINGGGG

Setelah ia menggunakan Byakugan miliknya, dia tampak bersiap siap mengeluarkan sihir.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

Burung raksasa yang dibuat Sai lenyap seketika serangan Neji menghantamnya. Dan dari situ pula, Naruto dan Neji tahu kalau daya tahan makhluk seni buatan sihir Sai tak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan semacam itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji.

"Boleh juga.. tapi jika hanya itu seluruh kemampuanmu, tampaknya masih kurang untuk mengalahkanku!" kata Sai segera membuka gulungan selanjutnya dan menggambar.

Tanpa diperintah pun, Naruto langsung berlari sebelum Sai sempat menyelesaikan sketsanya namun jalannya tak dimudahkan oleh Shion yang sudah bersiap dengan lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya.

"Bersiaplah, Naruto!"

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change The Rule…"**

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Fire Blast!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHHH

Dari tangan kanan Shion muncul kobaran api besar yang langsung diarahkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya sebelum sempat menjangkau Sai.

" **Blaze Commandement: Fire Blast!"**

BWOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHH

Dan Naruto menggunakan serangan yang sama seperti Shion namun jelas kekuatan api Naruto lebih kuat daripada api biasa. Kobaran api Shion lenyap digantikan kobaran ledakan api Naruto yang siap membakar gadis penguasa itu.

" **Memory Bringer, Water Style: Water Wall!"**

BLAAAASSSSSHHHH

Dinding air muncul seketika ia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya. Kobaran api Naruto sempat menghantam dan memberikan tekanan namun apa daya… api melawan air terlebih meski api Naruto berbeda dengan api biasa, namun tingkatan Naruto masih dibawah Shion.

"Dan apa hanya segini kekuatanmu?" tanya Shion mengejek lagi.

Tanpa disadarinya, Neji sudah siap di belakangnya untuk memberikan serangan telapak tangan khas milik klan Hyuuga yang terkenal.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Heavy Palm!"**

DHAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Serangan Neji sia sia karena tepat sedetik sebelum ia melepaskannya, Sai telah menyiapkan seekor burung raksasa lagi untuk melindungi Shion yang lengah dalam pertahanannya.

'Apa yang terjadi? Entah kenapa.. aku merasa kecepatan dan kekuatan serangan mereka berdua lebih hebat ketimbang saat melawan Shikamaru dan Temujin atau saat melawan Juugo dan Kimimaro!' batin Shisui yang menontonnya terkejut.

Sai tampak sedikit kewalahan ketika mengeluarkan sihirnya barusan yang niatnya sebenarnya akan dia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto namun justru digunakan untuk melindungi rekannya.

"Habis kau disini!" kata Naruto yang sudah berada tepat di depan Sai yang tak memiliki persiapan.

'Apa boleh buat!' kata Sai dalam hati sambil mengambil sebuah pedang kecil yang ada di punggungnya.

'Dia menggunakan itu!?'

ZRAAAAAAAATTTT

Naruto melompat ke belakang sedikit jauh ketika serangan pedang kecil Sai hampir saja menebasnya. Neji dan Shion hanya bisa melihatnyd dari tempat mereka tanpa memberikan bantuan.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Naruto!?" tanya Neji yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Shion.

Naruto mengangguk kecil ketika menoleh ke arah Neji. Lalu dia melihat sedikit bajunya yang sobek akibat serangan barusan. Memang tidak mengenai tubuhnya namun nyaris saja dia terluka akibat pedang kecil itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

" **Blaze Commandement: Fireball Shot!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHH

Dengan tangan kanannya yang diangkat ke depan dan posisi telapak tangannya menghadap ke lawan, dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir elemen api. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sebuah bola api yang siap membakar lawan di hadapannya.

" **Magician Art: Super Beast Scroll, Raging Lion!"**

Anehnya Sai malah menciptakan dua ekor singa yang siap menerjang Naruto dan bukannya menciptakan sebuah hewan besar yang bisa menahan serangan bola api Naruto.

" **Memory Bringer, Water Style: Great Water Wall!"**

Shion menciptakan sebuah dinding air yang lebih solid untuk menahan bola api Naruto dan hasilnya sukses! Serangan Naruto ditahan dengan mudah oleh dinding air raksasa milik Shion.

"Dia lagi…" kata Naruto kesal.

"Sekarang giliranku!" kata Sai.

Kedua singa yang barusan diciptakan Sai segera keluar dari samping kanan dan samping kiri dinding air ciptaan Shion. Keduanya sudah siap menerjang Naruto yang tak memiliki pertahanan.

"Aku ju-!" kata Shion terputus ketika Neji sudah memberinya beberapa serangan namun masih bisa ditahannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Menyingkir!" kata Shion menyerang Neji beberapa kali namun bisa dihindari dengan baik oleh sang penerus Hyuuga ini.

Neji tersenyum melihat serangan serangan Shion yang sia sia. Dalam hatinya, dia bisa sombong karena memang bahkan sulit bagi Shion untuk melawan Neji yang seorang pemilik Byakugan dalam hal pertarungan serangan jarak dekat ataupun serangan fisik.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku dengan serangan fisik biasa!" kata Neji meremehkan Shion sambil menghindari semua serangannya.

Sedangkan di lain situasi, Naruto masih berusaha menghindari kedua singa yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

" **Blaze Commandement: Crimson Bullet!"**

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Naruto menembaki kedua singa itu berkali kali hingga akhirnya lenyap juga ketika kedua singa itu hampir menerkamnya.

"Belum selesai, Naruto.." kata Sai yang sudah berada di sampingnya dengan pedang kecil miliknya.

Naruto segera menoleh ke samping karena terkejut dan menahannya dengan tepukan kedua tangan sebelum pedang itu sempat menusuknya.

"Maaf saja.. Kali ini, akan jadi seranganku!"

Sai mengernyitkan alisnya. Dan jarang jarang sekali melihatnya dalam situasi sepanik ini.

" **Blaze Commandement: Fire Blast!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSSHHH

BLAAAAARRRR

Kepulan asap segera muncul sesaat setelah ledakan yang timbul. Para penonton terpukau melihat termasuk para pemimpin klan, Tsunade dan Ketua Asrama. Neji dan Shion yang masih sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka segera menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah ledakan.

"Ugghhh…" Sai keluar dari dalam kepulan asap itu dengan luka di lengan kanannya. Tampaknya bekas dari sayatan pedang miliknya sendiri yang saat ini sedang dibawa oleh Naruto.

Naruto segera keluar dari kepulan asap dengan menunjukkan ekspresi bangganya. Disana Neji pun sedikit tersenyum melihatnya sedangkan Shion semakin dibuat kesal oleh tingkahnya.

"Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu, Sai? Bisa kau tunjukkan yang lebih menarik? Ataukah kau mau kuberikan kesempatan untuk memulai ritual fusion, Shion?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua lawannya sambil memainkan pedang kecil milik Sai yang sedang dibawanya.

Shion mendecih kesal melihat tingkah laku sombong Naruto. Dia segera mengganti targetnya yang tadinya Neji sekarang menjadi Naruto lagi.

"Jika kau benar benar menginginkannya… Akan kutunjukkan seberapa kuat perubahanku!" kata Shion segera mengambil beberapa langkah mundur menjaga jaraknya dengan Neji dan Naruto.

Neji langsung menoleh ke Naruto. Sedikit heran kepada Naruto yang membiarkan Shion untuk fusion dengan Magical Beast miliknya namun tampangnya masih stay cool.

"Sialan.." kata Sai mencoba berdiri lalu mengeluarkan gulungan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah gulungan besar itu. Sai membukanya dan menggambarnya dengan skala yang lebih besa. "Akan kuperlihatkan hewan menakutkan yang sebenarnya!"

Sungguh luar biasa kecepatannya dalam menggambar sesuatu. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, dia sudah menyelesaikan sketsanya.

" **Magician Art: Super Beast Scroll, Two Headed Dragon!"**

Sai menciptakan lingkaran sihir setelah selesai menggambarnya dan dari dalam lingkaran itu, muncul seekor naga yang memiliki dua kepala aneh.

WUUUUUSSSSSHHH

Hasilnya seluruh penonton termasuk pemimpin klan, Tsunade dan Ketua Asrama terkejut dibuatnya. Bahkan Naruto dan Neji membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya karena naga yang ini benar benar tak mirip dengan sihir **Fire Dragon** ataupun **Water Dragon** yang pernah mereka lihat. Ukurannya mungkin tiga sampai lima kali lipat lebih besar.

"Bagaimana…?" tanya Sai.

Kekuatannya jelas lebih besar namun itu juga tak menjamin kalau naga yang satu ini takkan musnah dengan mudah. Naruto segera melakukan ancang ancang.

"Wow! Besar! Tapi sayangnya hanya sebuah gambar…" kata Naruto tak membuang waktunya dan segera melesat ke langit dengan lompatannya.

Sai dibuat terkejut dengan aksi nekat lawannya sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada ketika melihat kelakuan rekannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya!?" tanya Fugaku tampak terkejut melihatnya.

Naruto yang berada di langit tampak akan segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum menghadap naga berkepala dua itu. Tubuh besar dengan sayap dan kaki lebih mirip seperti Wyvern sebenarnya.

" **Wind Style: Rasengan!"**

Dan seketika muncul **Rasengan** di tangan kanannya. Reaksinya bermacam macam mulai dari yang terkejut seperti Hiashi sampai yang terpukau seperti Fugaku yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Itu sihir milik Minato!' batin Hiashi yang terkejut.

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

Naruto menghantamkan **Rasengan** miliknya ke naga berkepala dua itu sebelum naga itu sempat menyerangnya. Keputusan yang tepat olehnya untuk menghabisi naga itu sebelum naga tersebut menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Be.. Berat!" kata Naruto sedikit kesulitan memusnahkan naga berkepala dua itu karena daya tahannya lebih kuat dari gambar gambar yang diciptakan Sai sebelumnya.

BLAAAAARRRRR

Dan akhirnya pun naga berkepala dua itu musnah namun Naruto juga ikut terlempar ke tanah saat itu juga akibat gelombang tekanan dari ledakannya. Naruto mengusap usap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit dan tanpa disadarinya, Neji sudah ada di sampingnya memberikan tangannya.

"Terima kasih.." kata Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kau baik baik saja..?" tanya Neji masih melihat ke arah Shion yang sedang berkonsentrasi.

Dengan Byakugan miliknya, dia bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Shion. Dan jelas kalau gadis itu tengah memanggil seekor Magical Beast dengan ritualnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Apa kau sangat yakin kalau dengan sihirmu kita bisa mengalahkannya?" tanya Neji.

"Eh!? Bukannya kau juga punya sihir khusus untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya Naruto.

Neji tak menjawabnya. Sebelumnya Naruto kelihatannya salah pemahaman dengan maksud Neji.

"Bukan mengalahkan tepatnya… Mungkin hanya sanggup mengimbanginya dalam kurun waktu terbatas," jawab Neji.

Naruto tak seterkejut kelihatannya. Dia Nampak santai ketika Neji mengatakannya karena pada dasarnya dia sudah yakin kalau dia bisa mengalahkan sang gadis meski ia menggunakan Magical Beast sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus bersiap! Bisa kau tahan Sai hingga aku siap menggunakan sihir yang kumaksud?" tanya Naruto kepada Neji tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia memperhatikan Sai yang juga tengah bersiap untuk sihirnya yang berikutnya. Dari penglihatan Neji, paling tidak Sai sudah menyiapkan sketsa untuk empat hingga lima serangan ke depan saat ini. Jadi mau tidak mau dia juga harus menghentikan Sai sebelum persiapan serangannya semakin banyak.

"Kuberi kau waktu paling lama sepuluh menit.. Apa itu cukup bagimu!?" tanya Neji sambil bersiap siap untuk menyerang Sai.

Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, dia sudah melesat terlebih dahulu ke arah Sai yang masih sibuk dengan gambarnya. Dan ketika Sai menoleh ke depannya, Neji sudah siap memberikan serangan pertama kepada Sai.

"Merepotkan.." kata Sai santai.

Dia menghindari semua serangan Neji meski dia sudah memakai Byakugan. Tubuhnya benar benar lentur. Sangat sulit bagi Neji untuk memberikan serangan namun setidaknya ini saja sudah cukup untuk menahannya agar tak berbuat lebih jauh.

"Baiklah… Dengan begini, mari kita mulai Kurama!" kata Naruto pelan sambil memfokuskan kekuatannya di satu pusat.

Para penonton dibuat bingung dengan aksi kedua tim. Sama halnya dengan Shion, Naruto sekarang juga tengah berkonsentrasi untuk mengaktifkan sihirnya namun tak satupun orang disana yang tahu apa yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto pada pertandingan ini.

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka? Baik pemuda dari klanmu dan gadis yang mengalahkan Sasuke.." tanya Fugaku kepada teman bicara yang ada di sebelahnya.

Hiashi yang mendapat pertanyaan juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hasilnya dia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Fugaku dan fokus ke pertarungan antara Neji dengan Sai.

Di bangku penonton

Bahkan Konan, Hinata, Nagato, Shizuka, Kiba dan Shino yang ada disana terheran melihat Naruto. Strategi macam apa yang akan digunakan mereka berdua. Seharusnya mereka tak membiarkan Shion melakukan ritual seenaknya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Neji!?" tanya Kiba terheran heran.

Dan tak satupun orang disana yang mampu memberikannya jawaban pasti.

"Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi.. Aku yakin Naruto dan Neji pasti juga punya rencana," jawab Shino setelah tak satupun dari mereka yang memberikan jawaban kepada Kiba.

Sedangkan kedua senpai mereka masih sibuk memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan tanpa sempat mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Hinata dan Shizuka menyadari hal itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Naruto dan Neji. Pastinya kedua senpai di sebelah mereka ini sudah tahu tentang rencana Naruto dan Neji.

"Apa senpai tahu sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

Konan membuyarkan lamunannya. Sejak tadi, tak hanya memperhatikan pertandingan namun dia juga teringat kembali apa yang pernah dikatakan Naruto dan Neji kalau mereka memiliki sihir rahasia yang mampu mengalahkan Shion dan Sai.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Konan.

"Mengenai rencana niisan dan niisama?"

Konan kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah arena. "Kami hanya diberitahu kalau mereka memiliki sihir khusus yang bisa mengalahkan Shion dan Sai namun kami sendiri tak tahu sihir apa itu,"

" **Magician Art: Super Beast Scroll, Raging Lions!"**

BWUUUUSSSSSHHH

Muncul dua singa lagi yang siap menerkam Neji. Neji segera menghindari terkaman singa singa itu dan untungnya dia memiliki Byakugan karena dengan satu serangan biasa dia bisa mengetahui titik titik mana saja yang bisa membuat sihir Shikamaru langsung musnah dengan pukulan telapak tangannya.

BUK BUK BUK BUK

"Kau berhasil mengatasinya dengan mudah ya?" kata Sai dengan senyuman palsunya.

Neji menghindari burung burung kecil buatan Sai dengan sangat mudah dan berhasil memberikan serangan beberapa kali kepada Sai meski ditahan juga oleh pemilik salah satu sihir kuno ini.

"Apa hanya segini kekuatanmu, Sai!?" tanya Neji sambil terus memberikan pukulan telapak tangan.

Neji saat ini benar benar meremehkan Sai di hadapannya karena maklum saja… Dia terus menyerang Sai tanpa ada balasan sedikitpun dan itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sai terlalu lemah untuk dinyatakan lebih kuat dari Shikamaru.

"Bahkan kau tak sebanding dengan Shikamaru!" kata Neji langsung memberikan pukulan telapak tangan kanan lebih keras dan mendorong Sai hingga beberapa meter ke belakang meskipun dia sudah menahan pukulan telapak tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan di depan kepala.

Sai tersenyum palsu ketika mendapati dirinya sudah terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang meski dia bahkan sudah menahan daya dorongnya dengan kedua kakinya di tanah.

"Aku sedikit kecewa…" kata Neji berdiri tegak tak lagi memasang kuda kudanya seperti biasa.

Sai mengganti posisi bertahannya menjadi berdiri tegak menghadap lawannya sambil tersenyum. Dia benar benar sadar kalau saat ini dia tengah diremehkan oleh pemilik mata Byakugan di hadapannya.

"Jadi, aku sudah diremehkan ya?" tanya Sai kepada Neji yang masih memasang tampang datar.

Neji tak begitu mempedulikan omongan Sai karena dia sudah tak menjadi targetnya. Sejujurnya dia sudah benar benar tak tertarik melawan Sai yang hanya dengan kemampuan seperti itu.

"Jangan palingkan pandanganmu ketika bertarung melawanku…" kata Sai.

Neji sudah benar benar tak peduli, dia melihat ke arah Shion. Dan tampaknya gadis itu sebentar lagi akan selesai dengan persiapannya sedangkan Naruto yang berada jauh di belakangnya masih butuh waktu cukup lama untuk aktivasi sihirnya.

"Dengarkan aku!" kata Sai.

Perlahan Neji melihat bayangan Sai semakin membesar dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat itu lagi, dia sudah memasang sebuah sayap dari sketsa yang diciptakannya. "Sayap dari gambar ya?"

Tak hanya itu saja, bagian tangan, bagian kaki hingga bagian tubuh atas semuanya tertutupi oleh armor yang tercipta dari sebuah gambar gulungan. Sai terbang meninggalkan gulungan itu tergeletak di permukaan tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Neji menghadap ke atas.

" **Magician Art: Super Beast Scroll, Armor Collection!"**

BUUUUUUMMMMMM

Dengan cepat kekuatan Sai naik hingga ke tingkatan Spirit level 5. Dan kekuatannya benar benar mengejutkan seisi stadium apalagi Neji yang tadi sempat meremehkannya karena tak bisa bertarung dengan serius.

"Kekuatan darimana ini? Mustahil sebuah gambar dapat memberinya kekuatan.." kata Neji pelan setelah mengamati armor yang dipakai Sai.

Namun dari yang diperiksanya dengan Byakugan miliknya, armor itu memang benar benar meningkatkan kekuatan penggunanya meskipun hanya sekedar gambar.

"Dia mengalirkan kekuatannya ketika menggambarnya… Dan itu dilakukannya setiap waktu saat ia menggambar," kata Kakashi yang sudah selesai menganalisa kekuatan Sai dengan cepat.

"Dan hasil dari selama ini dia mentransfer kekuatannya adalah ini?" tanya Yahiko menoleh ke belakang.

Kakashi melirik ke Yahiko sejenak lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada arena pertandingan. "Kurasa akan lebih jelas apabila Sara yang menjelaskannya kepada kalian,"

Dan gadis bersurai merah yang dimaksud Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya karena tentu saja sang Ketua pasti tahu segalanya mengenai adik kelasnya itu.

"Ya… Bisa dipastikan kalau kekuatan itu berasal dari gejolak kekuatan yang selama ini disimpannya dalam sketsa armor itu," jawab Sara menyederhanakan dan menyimpulkan semua pendapat yang ada.

Tak hanya Yahiko dan Nagato yang mendengarkannya namun Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi dan Fugaku juga mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Naruto dan Shion yang masih sibuk dengan persiapan mereka masing masing tampak terganggu dengan energy yang berasal dari Sai. Sama halnya dengan mereka berdua, Neji juga tampak sangat terganggu namun jika dibiarkan saja, dia bisa menganggu proses aktivasi Naruto.

'Kalau sudah begini… Akan kunaikkan intensitasnya hingga batasku sekarang!' pikir Neji ketika melihat gejolak dari kekuatan Sai.

Neji memasang kuda kuda khas klan Hyuuga dan dia memantapkan posisinya hingga tak goyah sedikitpun meski terkena gelombang dari aktivasi kekuatan Sai.

'Akan kugunakan..!' batin Neji.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR

Seketika energy Neji meluap luap. Energi putih bersih transparan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Neji. Benar benar kuat hingga bisa membalikkan arus gelombang yang tadinya berasal dari Sai ke Neji menjadi gelombang Neji ke Sai. Para penonton dibuat terkejut dengan aksi keduanya bahkan Hiashi sendiri tak menyangka kalau Neji juga memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini.

"Inilah kekuatan yang hanya bisa kupakai sekali dalam 3 hari!"

Kekuatannya terus meningkat seiring waktu berjalan. "Kekuatan yang kudapat setelah latihan berat waktu itu!"

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Limited Break!"**

DHUAAAAAAAARRRRRR

Dan kini kekuatannya benar benar mampu mengguncang Sai dan Shion. Tak salah dia dianggap sebagai jenius klan Hyuuga karena tingkatan kekuatannya saat ini sampai di Spirit level 7 yang mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Temujin dengan Gelel Stone miliknya.

"Huuuuuaaaaaaaa!"

Fokus, fokus, fokus pada satu titik lalu lepaskan ke seluruh tubuh. Kekuatan yang telah disimpannya dalam tubuh dan hanya bisa dipakai sekali dalam tiga hari. Kekuatannya ini bagaikan bom waktu karena akan berdampak besar pada tubuhnya sendiri.

BWUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH

Anginnya sungguh besar. Dan akibatnya Shion dan Naruto kesulitan berkonsentrasi karena perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan kekuatan Neji.

"Neji-niisama..!?" Hinata bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya sama halnya dengan Hiashi yang terbengong di tempat duduknya.

Sai segera turun ke tanah menghadap Neji yang sudah siap menjadi lawannya. Jujur saja, kekuatan Neji lebih besar namun perlu diingat bahwa kekuatan Sai ini bertahan lebih lama ketimbang aktivasi kekuatan Neji yang sekarang. Tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk mengulur waktu. Jika dia bisa memberi Naruto waktu yang cukup, Naruto bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai..?" tanya Neji.

Tanpa adanya jawaban, Sai langsung membuka gulungan gulungannya dan mengeluarkan berbagai hewan. Hewan hewan dari gambar itu segera menyerang Neji yang tak memiliki perlindungan sedangkan orang yang dituju malah tersenyum.

FUUUUUTTTTSSS

Saat hewan hewan itu menyerang Neji, para penonton dikejutkan karena sebenarnya sang pemuda Hyuuga itu sudah tak ada disana.

"Apa..!?"

"Di sampingmu!" kata Neji yang sudah bersiap di sampingnya dengan pukulan telapak tangan.

Dan kali ini Neji hanya memberikan sebuah pukulan telapak tangan biasa kepada Sai. Dan yang hebatnya lagi, dengan hanya pukulan telapak tangan biasa itu, dia mampu membuat Sai terlempar hingga belasan meter.

"Ughhh…"

Dan tepat di wajahnya…

Sai berdiri sambil memegangi pipi nya yang memerah kesakitan.

'Dengan ini… Aku bisa mengalahkannya!' kata Neji dalam hati segera berlari ke arah Sai.

"Neji…!" panggil Sai kesal.

Dan ketika ia sadar, Neji lagi lagi sudah berada di hadapannya. Dia langsung memberikan beberapa pukulan telapak tangan di bagian perut Sai hingga menyebabkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu terdorong beberapa meter kemudian muntah.

"Ughh…" kata Sai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam perutnya.

Para penonton menyaksikan betapa kuatnya Neji… Dalam sekejap, ia membinasakan Sai yang sekarang sedang berlutut di hadapan Neji sambil menahan sakit.

"Apa benar itu Neji-niisama!?" tanya Hinata yang tak percaya.

Neji berjalan mendekat ke arah Sai… Hanya dengan satu serangan lagi… Satu serangan lagi… Dia dapat mengalahkan Sai..

TAP TAP TAP TAP

'Dengan ini, Shion bisa kuserahkan pada Naruto,' batin Neji ketika tangan kanannya akan menjangkau tubuh Sai yang berlutut di hadapannya.

GREP

Begitu sadar, Neji terkejut karena bukannya dia yang mencengkeram kerah Sai namun Shion yang mencengkeram tangannya. Neji menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Dia mendapati sang gadis sudah bertransformasi dalam wujud **Magical Beast Warrior.**

"Terlambat.. Neji.." kata Shion pelan dengan senyum sombongnya.

Neji terkejut melihat kehadirannya begitu pula dengan seluruh penonton. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah itu adalah memberikan pukulan super kepada Neji.

"Terima ini.." kata Shion memberi pukulan di ulu hati Neji.

"Uaaaakkkkkhhh!" rintih Neji ketika pukulan itu menghantam ulu hatinya.

BLAAAAAARRRRRRR

Neji terlempar hingga ke sudut lain arena pertandingan. Sedangkan penonton masih mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Saat ini dengan Magical Beast Warrior nya, Shion telah berada di tingkatan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari Neji…

"Kau sudah merasakannya?" tanya Shion.

Dia mengembangkan sayapnya kemudian mengibaskannya dan perlahan mulai terbang ke udara.

"Haruskah kuakhiri ini sekarang?" tanya Shion melihat kondisi Neji yang terkapar lemah di tempatnya. Sedangkan Sai masih dalam keadaan berlutut tak bisa apa apa.

Neji mencoba bangkit dengan segenap kekuatannya mencoba memberi waktu sedikit lagi dan paling tidak membawa Sai ikut berakhir bersamanya.

'Sialan… gadis itu! Ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaanku!' batin Neji.

Dia menoleh ke arah Sai. Dua hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah memberi waktu kepada Naruto dan membawa serta Sai dalam kekalahan bersamanya sebelum Shion menghabisinya.

'Aku harus membawanya bersamaku!'

TAPS

Neji melesat dengan cepat.. jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Memang sangat sulit bagi murid seumuran mereka untuk mengikuti gerakan Neji dengan mata namun Shion berbeda… Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas pergerakan Neji dan memaksanya untuk bergerak semakin cepat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lakukan itu," kata Shion segera meluncur ke arah Neji dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Neji.

Bahkan mereka Ketua Asrama yang seharusnya adalah para elit Akademi yang rata rata dari mereka sudah sampai ke tingkatan Excellent ikut terkejut dengan kecepatan Shion dan Neji. Yah terkecuali bagi Sara yang melihatnya dengan santai santai saja.

"Kecepatan yang hebat!" kata Yahiko.

"Apa itu benar Neji!?" tanya Hiashi melihatnya tak percaya.

Dalam waktu seminggu setelah Neji masuk ke Akademi, dia mampu membuatnya jauh lebih terkejut dari perkembangannya selama di klan Hyuuga.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!"**

BLAAAAARRRR

Dia menghalau Shion yang akan melakukan serangan fisik kepadanya dengan serangan semacam itu. Hasilnya Shion tak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

" **Memroy Bringer, Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"**

BWOOOOSSSSHHHH

Lagi lagi sihir yang sama dan tampaknya Neji bisa mengatasinya dengan satu serangan mutlak.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAAAARRRRR

Dia memusnahkan naga api itu dengan sekali serang hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap yang menutupi penglihatan Shion. Saat inilah yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah diincar oleh Neji. Saat dimana taka da penjagaan dari Shion dan Sai masih berada dalam kondisi kesakitan.

'Aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya sebelum dia pulih!' kata Neji dalam hati yang dapat melihat dalam asap menggunakan Byakugan miliknya.

Di depan sana, Sai masih mencoba bangkit dengan kekuatannya sedangkan saat ini Shion tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sialan.. Dimana dia!" kata Shion.

Dia mengibaskan sayapnya berulang kali hingga akhirnya kepulan asap itu hilang.

"Dimana!?"

'Aku berhasil!'

Shion menoleh ke arah Sai… Disana Neji sudah bersiap dengan satu serangan besar yang akan langsung membawa Sai dalam kekalahan. Tampaknya Sai juga belum bangkit sepenuhnya bahkan sihir armor yang terpasang padanya sudah lenyap akibat luka yang diterimanya.

"Neji…" kata Sai dengan sedikit rintihan kesakitan.

"Tenang saja… Semuanya akan kuakhiri disini!" kata Neji bersiap dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

" **Memory Bringer, Earth Style: Earth Wall!"**

GRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK

Di hadapan Neji tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah dinding batu raksasa dan akhirnya seranga Neji bukannya mengenai Sai namun justru menghancurkan dinding batu itu.

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

"A-Apa..!?"

Sangat mengejutkannya.. Dia menoleh ke arah orang yang dikhawatirkannya. Tampaknya Naruto belum selesai juga dengan persiapannya sedangkan gadis yang menjadi pemangsanya sudah siap memberinya serangan.

"Untung masih sempat!" kata Shion langsung menendang pelan tubuh Sai hingga terlempar beberapa meter menjauh dari sana.

Sai paham maksudnya.. Sementara dia memulihkan diri, Shion akan menghabisi Neji dengan serangannya berikutnya.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Shion…" kata Sai segera mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Sai, Shion langsung beraksi dengan memberikan Neji beberapa serangan fisik yang telah menjadi satu bersama sihirnya.

'Sial.. aku terdesak!' batin Neji.

Satu satunya kesempatannya untuk mengalahkan dan menumbangkan Sai telah lenyap dan saat ini dia hanya bisa bergantung pada satu kemungkinan… Apalagi jika bukan kekuatan baru Naruto…

'Aku akan menahannya sebentar! Kuserahkan sisanya nanti padamu, Naruto!' kata Neji dalam hati segera membalas beberapa serangan Shion.

BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK BUK

Setelah ia mencoba menyerang Shion dalam duel serangan fisik ternyata ia mampu mengimbangi Shion bahkan terkadang memberikan serangan yang meskipun tak fatal namun nyatanya mampu membuat Shion semakin kesal.

"Niisama!" kata Hinata yang khawatir dari bangkunya.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Konan juga tampak khawatir dengan nasib adik kelasnya. Sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu kalau kekuatan yang Neji pakai sekarang terbatas dan dia yakin kalau sebentar lagi kekuatan yang disimpannya akan berakhir. Setelah berakhir, Neji akan mendapat dampak yang luar biasa dari sihir itu.

"Kuharap dia bisa bertahan!"

BUK BUK BUK BUK

Shion tersenyum ketika Neji ternyata sanggup mengimbangi kekuatannya meski dalam kekuatan serangan fisik. "Kau akan kukalahkan dalam keahlianmu.." kata Shion memberikan beberapa variasi serangan yang dapat ditahan dan ditangkis dengan baik oleh Neji.

"Kau yakin akan mengalahkanku..?" kata Neji yang sebenarnya sudah dalam kondisi pada batasnya.

Shion semakin bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Neji sedangkan para penonton semakin dibuat terpukau akan pertarungan mereka berdua yang semakin lama semakin seru.

"Hanya segini!?" tanya Shion ketika berhasil mendaratkan tendangan berputar searah jarum jamnya ke kepala Neji.

"Ughhh.." Neji merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat serangan dari Shion.

Dia menoleh ke sudut lain arena… Disana dia melihat Naruto tersenyum… Itu juga sekaligus tanda baginya untuk istirahat setelah memberi cukup banyak waktu dari yang diharapkan..

"Dasar menyebalkan.." kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

Shion bergerak kembali ke arah Neji dengan pukulannya yang telah terselimuti sihir. Dan kali ini dia tak memakai perisai yang sama seperti yang digunakannya saat melawan Sasuke. Mungkin karena dia ingin mengalahkan Neji dengan serangan fisik.

"Terima ini, Neji!" kata Shion.

"Ini serangan terakhirku… Kuserahkan mereka berdua kepadamu…" kata Neji bersiap dengan kuda kudanya.

Kuda kuda yang sama seperti saat ia menggunakan **Destroyer Wind Palm**. Namun yang kali ini tampak sedikit berbeda dari kuda kuda yang sebelumnya.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Maximum Power, Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Para penonton terkejut dengan gelombang besarnya bahkan Hiashi saja yang merupakan seorang pemimpin Hyuuga terkejut melihat serangan dahsyat pukulan telapak tangan milik Neji. Sungguh posisi yang tak menguntungkan bagi Shion karena harus menerima langsung serangan Neji.

"Ukkhhh…" rintih Shion terlempar beberapa meter meski sudah menahannya dengan segenap tenaga.

Neji perlahan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Byakugan di matanya menghilang digantikan matanya yang biasa… kosentrasinya juga buyar, pandangannya mulai kabur… Dan beberapa detik kemudian…

BRUK

Neji terjatuh dengan luka besar yang didapatnya setelah menggunakan sihir sekuat itu. Akibatnya… tangan kanannya membengkak besar.

"Neji-niisama!" teriak Hinata.

Para penonton terkejut melihat tumbangnya sang penerus Hyuuga… Semuanya termasuk Hiashi, Fugaku, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan para Ketua Asrama. Sedangkan lawannya yang mendapat serangan itu perlahan mulai bangkit berjalan ke arah sang penerus Hyuuga. Dan setiap langkahnya membuat takut seisi stadium.

"Neji sialan…" kata Shion berjalan ke arah Neji. Hebatnya, dia tak mendapat luka fatal sama sekali setelah menerima serangan besar Neji yang seperti itu.

"Kau salah jalan…"

Shion menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, dia tolehkan kepalanya menghadap asal datangnya suara. Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat meski menerima sedikit luka dan orang yang berdiri disana tampaknya juga sudah berubah dari penampilannya saat awal pertandingan.

"Kau salah jalan…"

Para penonton terpukau dengan wujud baru disana. Bahkan Sai yang masih sibuk memulihkan dirinya bisa terkejut dengan mulut sedikit terbuka ketika meliha wujud itu.

"Apa itu..!?" tanya Itachi yang berada di bangku penonton bagian atas bersama Izumi.

"Wujud itu…?" tanya Sasuke yang juga terkejut.

Sama halnya dengan seluruh penonton di setiap asrama… Para petinggi, Tsunade, Hiashi, Fugaku, Jiraiya dan keempat Ketua Asrama terkejut dengan sosok baru itu..

"Wujud apa itu..?" tanya Shion.

"Ini sihir baruku… Bisa dikatakan ini adalah wujud yang mirip dengan wujudmu sekarang.. hanya saja kualitasnya jauh berbeda.."

Tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh energy merah darah dan matanya juga berubah menjadi merah tajam seperti hewan buas.. desainnya terlihat masih sangat sederhana namun terasa sangat kuat… Di bagian belakang tubuhnya teradapat satu ekor dari energy merahnya.

"Jauh lebih kuat…" kata Naruto.

'Kau siap, Naruto…?' tanya Kurama dalam hatinya.

Shion berputar menghadap ke arah Naruto. Tampaknya mereka berdua siap untuk bertarung.

"Biar kukatakan saja…" kata Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

Shion mengernyitkan alisnya ketika merasakan energy besar itu. Dan saat itu pula, banyak murid yang masih terpukau, terkejut, tak bisa berkomentar serta bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi padanya… Yang pasti dia mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan besar… kekuatan yang mampu…

"Bahkan kau yang sekarang tak ada apa apanya bagiku.."

TBC

.

.

.

Yeah! Aku update! Pas banget karena next chap akan jadi chap terakhir di arc ini mungkin.. atau mungkin chap 25 (kayak di anime anime! Wkwkwk.. satu season selesai dalam 25 eps atau 24 eps..) tapi yang jelas kalo untuk pertarungannya akan selesai next chap. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, dan aku masih harus update fic yang satunya karena tampaknya masih banyak yang harus kujelasin di next chap fic yang satunya karena satu chap itu aja nggak cukup.. wkwkwkwk

Lalu maaf klo semisal mengecewakan dan misal ada typo atau semisal lagi, alurnya kecepetan maybe..!? Sekali lagi saya butuh sarannya buat para reader apalagi yang udah pengalaman jdi author! Sangat ditunggu baik mau lewat review atau PM yah tpi jangan lupa review jugalah kalau bisa, sekian..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	24. Pertarungan Final Generasi Baru

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#24**

 **PERTARUNGAN FINAL GENERASI BARU**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Kau salah jalan…"

Shion menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, dia tolehkan kepalanya menghadap asal datangnya suara. Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat meski menerima sedikit luka dan orang yang berdiri disana tampaknya juga sudah berubah dari penampilannya saat awal pertandingan.

"Kau salah jalan…"

Para penonton terpukau dengan wujud baru disana. Bahkan Sai yang masih sibuk memulihkan dirinya bisa terkejut dengan mulut sedikit terbuka ketika meliha wujud itu.

"Apa itu..!?" tanya Itachi yang berada di bangku penonton bagian atas bersama Izumi.

"Wujud itu…?" tanya Sasuke yang juga terkejut.

Sama halnya dengan seluruh penonton di setiap asrama… Para petinggi, Tsunade, Hiashi, Fugaku, Jiraiya dan keempat Ketua Asrama terkejut dengan sosok baru itu..

"Wujud apa itu..?" tanya Shion.

"Ini sihir baruku… Bisa dikatakan ini adalah wujud yang mirip dengan wujudmu sekarang.. hanya saja kualitasnya jauh berbeda.."

Tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh energy merah darah dan matanya juga berubah menjadi merah tajam seperti hewan buas.. desainnya terlihat masih sangat sederhana namun terasa sangat kuat… Di bagian belakang tubuhnya teradapat satu ekor dari energy merahnya.

"Jauh lebih kuat…" kata Naruto.

'Kau siap, Naruto…?' tanya Kurama dalam hatinya.

Shion berputar menghadap ke arah Naruto. Tampaknya mereka berdua siap untuk bertarung.

"Biar kukatakan saja…" kata Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

Shion mengernyitkan alisnya ketika merasakan energy besar itu. Dan saat itu pula, banyak murid yang masih terpukau, terkejut, tak bisa berkomentar serta bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi padanya… Yang pasti dia mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan besar… kekuatan yang mampu…

"Bahkan kau yang sekarang tak ada apa apanya bagiku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di arena pertandingan menegang.. Shion memberikan tatapan dingin dan tajam kepada Naruto. Namun meski begitu wajahnya masih terlihat begitu cantik di hadapan para penggemarnya. Energi sihir keduanya meluap luap memberikan hawa mengintimidasi ke para penonton. Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang begitu banyak di tubuhnya kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Sai yang tengah memulihkan diri.

'Jadi, selama aku berkonsentrasi tadi… Neji sudah memberikan waktu untukku?'

Jiraiya yang berada di bangkunya tiba tiba menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa apa sama halnya dengan Tsunade yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah mereka rasakan benar benar.. Energi yang dikeluarkan Naruto sekarang hampir sama dengan saat ujian masuk dulu ketika dia menantang Kakashi. Perbedaannya hanya sekarang lebih terkontrol, lebih spesifik dan kekuatannya tak sebesar saat itu.

"Ekor yang dibuat dari energinya itu..?" kata Jiraiya teringat akan sesuatu yang pernah dia baca di sebuah buku mengenai sejarah sihir.

"Ini seperti yang tertulis di buku.." tambah Tsunade melihatnya tak percaya. Tak hanya melihat dengan mata kepalanya namun dia juga merasakan energy sihir yang Naruto keluarkan. Alasan mengapa sebelumnya dirinya tak mengetahui kekuatan itu sewaktu ujian masuk dikarenakan saat itu energy yang dikeluarkannya tak bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas.

Dan sekarang setelah Naruto berhasil mengontolnya dengan baik, kedua penyihir tingkat Emperor ini jelas bisa merasakan kekuatannya. Tak benar benar jelas namun untuk penyihir dengan tingkatan mereka bisa merasakannya cukup jelas. Sebenarnya pun tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang bisa merasakan energy ini. Kedua orang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha dan satu orang pengguna **Sharingan** yang berada disana juga merasakannya dengan kedua mata mereka.

" **Sharingan!"**

Fugaku dan Shisui mengaktifkan **Sharingan** mereka bersamaan sedangkan Kakashi membuka masker di bagian yang menutupi matanya.

'Apa ini…!?'

Mereka terkejut ketika melihat energy luar biasa yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto… Energy yang selama ini bersembunyi dan sekarang ia tunjukkan di hadapan mereka semua.

"Kekuatan ini…" kata Shisui melihatnya tak bisa berkomentar.

Yahiko menoleh ke arah Shisui dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bingung. Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah di sebelahnya diam diam juga terkejut menyaksikan kekuatan Naruto. Dia bahkan juga tak menyadari kekuatan itu sebelumnya.. Dia tak begitu bisa merasakannya namun karena darah klan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, ia bisa sepintas merasakan energy besar dalam tubuh Naruto.

'Kekuatan apa ini?'

Kemudian di bangku penonton yang ada di atas.. kejadian yang sama dengan ketiga orang pengguna **Sharingan** yang ada di tempat penonton khusus yang ada disana.. Disini pun Itachi dan Izumi juga dapat melihat control energy yang besar dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Seakan akan energy itu akan meledak apabila sang pengguna tak bisa menahan batasan pengeluaran kekuatannya dengan baik.

"Sihir macam apa yang telah di aktifkannya?" tanya Itachi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia tahu kalau kedua matanya ini takkan membohonginya tapi untuk ukuran pemuda tahun pertama dapat mengaktifkan sihir type passive semacam ini, sungguh sangat luar biasa... Dan bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang seperti Naruto dalam sejarah sejak berdirinya Akademi.

Dan ketika banyak dari mereka (para penonton) yang terkejut lalu berkomentar mengenainya, Naruto sekarang malah sibuk meregangkan tubuhnya untuk memulai pertarungan.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu?" tanya Shion mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat sikap santai Naruto meski di hadapannya masih ada dua musuh sedangkan rekannya sudah tumbang duluan.

"Percaya diri bagaimana yang kau maksud?"

"Kau bisa santai padahal masih ada dua musuh di hadapanmu sedangkan Neji sudah kukalahkan.. Seharusnya jika melihat kondisimu yang sekarang, kau harus lebih waspada,"

Naruto menghentikan sejenak kegiatan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menatap datar ke arah Shion. Dalam pikirannya memang tak ada alasan kenapa dia harus waspada. Sebenarnya dia bukan sekedar bersantai namun dia juga memberi waktu kepada pihak lawannya untuk memulihkan diri. Dia kembali menatap Sai yang masih sibuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan… Bahkan dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang akan sangat sulit bahkan bisa dibilang mustahil bagimu untuk mengalahkanku,"

Shion terbawa amarahnya setelah Naruto mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan santainya. Shion langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan tanpa memberikan peringatan, dia melesat cepat ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk meregangkan tubuh dengan mata yang tertutup.

DUAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH

"Setidaknya jika kau ingin menang.. Biarkanlah rekanmu menyembuhkan dirinya terlebih dahulu,"

Shion terkejut bukan main melihat pukulan kerasnya ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan kiri Naruto. Bahkan Naruto masih terlihat sangat santai ketika menahan pukulan Shion barusan. Para penonton dibuat tak bisa berkata kata setelah melihat serangan Shion dihentikan dengan mudah. Dari situ mereka sadar kalau energy yang dikeluarkan Naruto ternyata memang asli dan bukan hanya sebuah ilusi.

" **Memory Bringer, Thunder Style: Lightning Spear!"**

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Shion masih berusaha menyerang Naruto. Dengan tangan kirinya, dia menciptakan tombak dari elemen petir. Sihirnya ini ia tiru dari Sasuke ketika mereka bertarung kemarin. Sasuke tak terkejut jika Shion menirunya karena Shion memang memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Beberapa detik, Shion megumpulkan kekuatan di tangan kirinya akhirnya dia melepaskannya juga ke arah Naruto yang bahkan berjarak kurang dari satu meter di hadapannya.

BLAAAAAARRRRRRR

Sekali lagi, pemuda pirang ini membuat para penonton serta lawannya terkejut. Dia hanya menangkisnya dengan tangan kanannya santai. Hasilnya tombak elemen petir itu teralihkan jalur serangannya ke atas.

"Sudah selesai main mainnya?" tanya Naruto dingin begitu dia membuka kedua matanya.

Perlahan tangan Naruto meraih Shion yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Saat itu juga, Shion merasakan hawa intimidasi yang sangat besar dari pemuda pirang tersebut. Dan karena itu juga, secara refleks ia langsung mundur memberi jarak hingga belasan meter jauhnya. Yang ia rasakan benar benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan… Hawa kekuatan besar yang mengintimidasi… Tak hanya satu… Tak hanya dari kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Naruto sekarang… Masih ada lagi… Tersembunyi… Dan jauh di dalam…

'Apa yang kurasakan barusan itu?' tanya Shion dalam hati bertanya tanya tentang apa yang dirasakannya barusan.

Gemetar ketakutan yang dirasakan di seluruh tubuhnya tak kunjung berhenti seakan dia sedang berhadapan dengan monster yang takkan bisa dikalahkannya. Itu benar benar menganggunya… ia benci harus mengakuinya… namun dia harus menunggu hingga Sai pulih jika dia masih ingin memenangkan pertarungan ini.

'Aku tak boleh gegabah..'

Naruto hanya meresponnya bingung ketika Shion tiba tiba langsung mundur hingga belasan meter darinya. Niatnya tadi hanya ingin membersihkan debu yang ada di rambut Shion namun gadis itu salah sangka rupanya.

'Kenapa tak kau selesaikan sekarang? Ini kesempatanmu..' kata Kurama berkomunikasi dengan Naruto di tengah pertarungan.

'Pertarungannya jadi tidak menarik apabila langsung kuakhiri bukan? Bahkan jika mereka bersama pun juga hanya bertambah beberapa persen saja kemungkinan untuk mereka menang,' jawab Naruto.

Kurama hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto.

'Terserah kau saja.. tapi kuperingatkan, memang kau sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatannya tak seperti saat ujian masuk dan kau juga sudah mengendalikannya agar tak melebihi batasan level 1 Tailed Beast Warrior namun tetap saja… semakin lama kau menggunakan mode ini… akan semakin lama pula dampak yang kau rasakan meskipun dampak yang kau dapat tak sebesar dan sesakit saat itu,'

Naruto tak membalas peringatan Kurama.. Dia diam saja karena dari awal, dia juga sudah mengerti resiko yang akan di dapatnya bila semakin lama menggunakan kekuatannya ini. Cukup lama dia harus menunggu hingga akhirnya Sai dapat kembali berdiri untuk kembali bertarung. Perlahan Sai berjalan ke arah Shion lalu berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan baik baik apa yang sudah terjadi. Sejak tadi ia sibuk memulihkan diri… akibatnya dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan apabila dilihat dari situasinya sekarang, Shion sedang terpojokkan oleh Naruto. Meski sulit mempercayainya namun situasi di arena sekarang mengatakan seperti itu.

"Apa kau terpojokkan olehnya?" tanya Sai.

Sekali lagi Shion benci mengakuinya. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sai namun dari respon wajah Shion yang tampak kesal saja, Sai bisa tahu jawabannya. Sai kembali menoleh ke Naruto yang berdiri disana.

"Apa kau menungguku?"

"Ya… Kau lama.."

Bukan main main… Sai sendiri juga tahu sekarang kenapa Shion bisa sampai terpojokkan seperti itu. Untuk murid murid biasa dengan tingkatan seperti mereka dan di bawahnya dapat mengetahui tingkatan Naruto sekarang namun tak sampai spesifik ke dalam sedangkan untuk para pengguna kekuatan mata dan para penyihir bertingkatan Emperor bisa merasakan dengan cukup jelas hingga ke dalam. Hiashi sendiri juga sudah sedikit menyadari perbedaannya meski **Byakugan** miliknya hanya bisa melihat aliran energy sihir Naruto yang besar dan tidak sampai ke dalam.

"Kau lambat…"

"Kau sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi, kan?" tanya Hiashi kepada laki laki di sebelahnya.

"Yah.. Begitulah.."

Setelah cukup lama Naruto, Shion dan Sai saling mengukur kekuatan, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai membuat pergerakan untuk menyerang. Awalnya Sai berniat membuka gulungannya dan menciptakan makhluk dengan sihirnya namun setelah dia amati tampaknya sihirnya takkan banyak berguna apabila harus melawan Naruto yang sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sihir biasa tidak akan mempan padanya.." kata Sai menuntup kembali gulungannya.

Shion tak memberi jawaban dan masih sibuk menatap Naruto sambil memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah mereka. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto juga tak mungkin menunggu mereka hingga ini berakhir.

"Satu satunya cara hanya dengan lawan dia dengan kekuatan penuh," kata Shion.

"Kau bercanda..? Sekarang kekuatannya kira kira hampir setingkat Excellent level 5 hingga 6, sedangkan kekuatanmu hanya sampai di Spirit level 9… Dan jangan lupa bahwa kekuatanmu itu ada batasnya. Kita juga belum tahu apa kekuatannya memiliki batas atau tidak," kata Sai.

Yang dikatakan Sai memang benar namun tak ada pilihan lain selain mencobanya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Shion sekarang. Setidaknya mereka mungkin masih memiliki peluang untuk menang jika menggabungkan kekuatan meski Naruto sekarang berada di tingkatan yang jauh berbeda dengan mereka..

"Aku tidak bisa gunakan mode **Armor Collection** lagi, jadi hanya kau yang memiliki kekuatan penuh," ucap Sai.

Mereka bersiap siap melakukan serangan…

"Maju!"

Sai bergerak lebih dulu dari Shion sedangkan Shion berada di belakangnya sambil menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir berdiameter seukuran tubuh manusia kepada Sai. Naruto sama sekali tak merasa terancam. Dapat terlihat dari bagaimana dia merespon serangan Sai bertubi tubi namun semuanya dapat dihindari dengan sangat mudah bahkan mungkin terlalu mudah.

"Hoaaaaaaammmmm…"

Ia bahkan masih sempat menguap ketika Sai memberinya serangan bertubi tubi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang ditanggapi santai oleh Sai.

"Tenang saja, ini baru mulai…"

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change The Rule!"**

" **Memory Bringer, Thunder Style: Lightning Cannon!"**

Sai segera menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto ketika Shion selesai membuat lingkaran sihir di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membentuk lingkaran sihir pada tubuh Sai. Naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya serangan itu. Sangat mirip dengan milik Sasuke ketika ia bertarung melawan Shion bahkan mungkin lebih kuat tapi bagaimana pun, sihir itu bukan miliknya…

BLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

Naruto menghempaskan Meriam listrik itu dengan satu tangan ke sudut lain arena. Kekuatannya benar benar mengerikan hingga bisa menghempaskan serangan semacam itu dengan satu tangan. Sejak awal memang Shion dan Sai sudah menduga kalau serangan itu takkan berpengaruh banyak kepadanya. Mereka hanya ingin mengukur seberapa kuatnya kah Naruto bisa menahan serangan serangan mereka.

"Kau ada rencana lain..?" tanya Sai.

Saat ini Shion sedang berpikir untuk menggunakan sihir terhebatnya yang ia gunakan melawan Sasuke. Apabila dia mengingat kembali saat kemarin dia hampir menginjak Sasuke dan Naruto menyelamatkannya, dia juga sempat meremehkan Naruto. Namun tampaknya sekarang dia harus termakan omongannya sendiri tentang perbedaan kekuatan.

"Giliranku!" kata Naruto melesat cepat dan hanya dalam kurun waktu dua detik, dia sudah sampai di hadapan Sai sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kuat.

" **Light Butterfly Warrior: Butterfly Symbol, Magical Shield!"**

Munculah pelindung kuat yang menjadi momok menakutkan selama pertarungan Shion melawan Sasuke. Para penonton sampai terpukau oleh pelindung super yang digunakan Shion pada saat itu karena bahkan Sasuke harus menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk menghancurkannya. Dan sekarang pelindung mengerikan itu melindungi Sai dari serangan Naruto yang akan datang.

"Pelindung itu!" respon Sasuke terkejut melihat kembali pelindung super itu.

'Mustahil untuk menghancurkannya dengan pukulan biasa meskipun kau sudah sampai di tingkat Excellent.." batin Sai.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pelindung yang melindungi Sai. Shion dan Sai tersenyum, para penonton juga semakin tegang melihatnya.

"Jangan remehkan aku…"

Shion dan Sai terkejut ketika tinju Naruto masih terayun ke arah pelindung itu. Dia berniat memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

'Dia bisa mematahkan tangannya!' kata Shion dalam hati terkejut.

Meski seorang Excellent pun, akan sangat sulit untuk menghancurkan pelindung semacam itu dengan tangan kosong tapi Naruto masih tak berhenti mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul pelindung tersebut. Para penonton baik dari yang ada di bangku murid Akademi hingga yang berada di bangku khusus untuk Ketua Asrama, Tsunade dan yang lainnya terkejut menyaksikannya.

'Naikkan hingga ke batasnya!' batin Naruto.

Dan hasilnya…

DHUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR

Pelindung tersebut remuk total dan akhirnya hancur beberapa detik kemudian. Tak dapat dipercaya… Shion dan Sai melihatnya hingga tak bisa berkomentar sama halnya dengan seluruh penonton yang ada disana. Hanya dengan kekuatan fisik saja, Naruto mampu menghancurkan pelindung super yang diciptakan Shion yang bahkan Sasuke saja membutuhkan hampir seluruh kekuatannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Mereka menatap Naruto tidak percaya terutama Hiashi yang melihat perkembangan besar dari Naruto sejak ia mengejutkan para petinggi Hyuuga saat melawan Neji hingga sekarang saat dia melawan dua orang yang kekuatannya mungkin sebanding dan lebih kuat dari Neji. Gelombang pukulannya masih terasa hingga Sai terlempar karenanya.

"Uaaaakkkkkhhh…" rintih Sai terlempar belasan meter jauhnya hingga akhirnya dia mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

Bahkan meski sudah ditahan dengan pelindung yang diciptakan Shion, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit di bagian perut. Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Sai melihat pria berkulit pucat tersebut yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan yang baru diberikannya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Shion yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Rebellion!"**

BWOOOOOSSSSSHHHH

Dengan sihirnya, Naruto bermain serangan sihir area. Serangan elemen apinya menyebar dalam lingkup lima hingga sepuluh meter. Tentu saja, Sai sudah pasti menerima serangan Naruto sedangkan Shion tengah mencoba menahannya dengan sihir elemen tanah.

"Arrrrrggghhh!" Sai terlempar hingga membentur dinding arena.

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change The Rule!"**

" **Memory Bringer, Earth Style: Great Rock Wall!"**

BLAAAAAAARRRRR

Shion berhasil menahannya dengan dinding batu yang ia ciptakan itu namun dia tak tahu maksud sebenarnya Naruto menggunakan sihir tersebut. Shion mungkin mengira serangan telah berakhir namun sebenarnya baru dimulai sekarang…

"Eh!?"

Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya bersiap memberikan pukulannya kepada sang gadis. Di matanya sama sekali tak terlihat keraguan untuk memukul Shion. Shion berada dalam kondisi terintimidasi karena energy Naruto yang dirasakannya dalam jarak sedekat itu. Dia tak mampu menghindar… Dalam kasusnya… satu satunya cara untuknya menghindar adalah…

CRAAAASSSSHHH

Shion menusuk paha kirinya dengan pisau sihir yang ia ciptakan dengan energy sihirnya! Naruto menghentikan pukulannya karena terkejut dengan tindakan sang gadis. Para penonton juga sama terkejutnya dengan perbuatan Shion.

"Dia memaksakan kesadaran dirinya.." kata Shisui berkomentar mengenai tindakan Shion.

"Kurasa dia bukan hanya sekedar gadis sombong.. Dia juga punya keberanian," kata Yahiko mengomentari.

"Hmm.. Begitulah," jawab Sara datar namun menyadari sesuatu dari tusukan tersebut.

Darah mengalir deras dari paha kiri sang gadis penguasa. Wajahnya tertunduk setelah melakukannya sedangkan Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang justru terdiam bingung harus melakukan apa. Sama sekali tak terdengar suara dari sang gadis. Dan entah kenapa juga Naruto menghentikan serangannya ketika Shion menusuk kakinya sendiri. Mungkin dia hanya terkejut akan tindakan Shion hingga secara refleks ia menghentikan pukulannya. Dia bingung sebenarnya apa yang mempengaruhinya hingga dia terus terusan menatap gadis yang hanya tinggal satu serangan saja tumbang.

Tiba tiba Shion mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan. Naruto masih belum juga sadar ketika Shion sudah bergerak. Dia masih sibuk menatap Shion tanpa alasan...

BUKKKHHHH

Shion memukul Naruto cukup keras di bagian ulu hati hingga sang pemuda pirang terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang dengan posisi terbungkuk. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia menyentuh darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Barusan apa itu? Seharusnya dia bisa menahan serangan Shion namun entah apa yang terjadi hingga dia melonggarkan pertahanannya sampai ke level terendah dari mode **Tailed Beast Warrior level 1.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanya Naruto sedikit menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Para penonton juga terkejut sama dengan Naruto. Hanya dengan pukulan semacam itu, Shion mampu melukai Naruto. Yang membuat terkejut Naruto sebenarnya bukan kenapa Shion bisa melukainya tapi kenapa Shion bisa membuatnya melonggarkan pertahanannya hingga ke tingkat terendah dari mode kekuatannya sekarang. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya akibat serangan elemen api sebelumnya.

'Setidaknya aku sudah membereskannya…' kata Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat Sai.

Shion yang masih tertunduk mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dari kedua tangannya. Dia menyentuh luka yang dibuatnya dan perlahan luka tersebut pulih. Sihir yang digunakan Shion merupakan **Healing Magic** dari **Magical Beast Warrior** nya. Oleh karena itu, hanya dia yang bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuhan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan? Apa kekuatan Shion meningkat?" tanya Tsunade yang terkejut melihat Shion yang berhasil melukai Naruto dengan pukulan biasa.

Wajar bila Tsunade tak mengetahui yang terjadi sebenarnya karena dia tak merasakan sendiri.

"Kekuatan Shion tak meningkat… Naruto saja yang melonggarkan pertahanannya," kata Hiashi memberi penjelasan kepada Tsunade setelah menggunakan **Byakugan** miliknya.

Bahkan Shisui, Fugaku dan Kakashi menyadarinya. Mereka tak paham apa yang terjadi hingga Naruto tiba tiba saja melonggarkan pertahanannya. Sara hanya memberikan tatapan datar melihat serangan Shion barusan. Mungkin dia sudah mengetahui yang terjadi sebenarnya..

Di bangku penonton

"Apa yang terjadi, Nagato?" tanya Konan kepada temannya yang ada duduk di sebelahnya.

Nagato tak bisa memberikan jawaban. Sejujurnya dia tahu sihir yang digunakan Shion. Dia sendiri tak menyangka kalau Shion akan menggunakan sihir tersebut. Apa Sara tak melarangnya menggunakan sihir itu saat berada di pertarungan terbuka? Seharusnya Shion tak gegabah, itulah yang ada di pikiran pria berambut merah ini.

"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tahu,"

Hinata yang mendengar percakapan itu menoleh ke arah kedua senpainya. Wajahnya khawatir karena tiba tiba saja Naruto mendapat luka.

'Niisan…'

Naruto masih bertanya tanya mengenai longgarnya pertahanannya secara tiba tiba ketika Shion menyerangnya namun tak juga mendapat jawaban. Seolah olah dia dipaksa untuk membuka pertahanannya ketika Shion menyerangnya. Dalam pikirannya, hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang membuatnya melakukan sesuai kehendak Shion… yaitu penggunaan **Illusion Magic**. Jujur saja, jika benar seperti dugaannya.. ia akan terkejut karena sejak tadi Shion tak melakukan apapun yang dapat membuatnya terjebak dalam ilusi. Naruto kembali menatap Shion setelah ia mengusap darahnya. Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. Masih belum ada pergerakan darinya dan itu sedikit membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Kami para pengguna **Magical Beast Warrior** selalu memiliki setidaknya satu sihir larangan atau semacam **Hidden Magic** , dan **Light Butterfly** milikku memiliki keindahan, kecantikan yang mampu memikat hati manusia.. Kemampuan tersebut menjadikannya sebagai sihir terlarang dari bentuk **Magical Beast Warrior** ku saat ini," jelas Shion membongkar rahasai sihirnya sendiri.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya tak paham. Shion tak memberikan jawaban lalu menoleh ke arah Sai yang sudah terbaring pingsan di sudut lain yang ada di arena. Dia tak memedulikannya karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan mengakhiri pertarungannya.

"Apa maksud sihirmu ini?"

"Kau tahu pun juga percuma saja karena dengan satu serangan sudah cukup untukku menghabisimu," kata Shion

Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat lagi kira kira kapan Shion mengaktifkan sihirnya itu hingga akhirnya usahanya terbayar ketika ia sadar saat melihat luka yang didapat Shion akibat tindakannya sendiri. Benar! Aktivasi sihirnya adalah pada saat Shion menusukkan pisau sihir ke pahanya sendiri. Saat itu dia tersentak kaget atas tindakan sang gadis dan pada saat itu jugalah dia masuk ke dalam zona ilusi Shion. Meski sudah tahu kapan aktivasinya pun, dia masih tak mengerti cara kerjanya.

"Jika hubungannya dengan keindahan… Kenapa darah yang kau tunjukkan?" tanya Naruto kepada Shion.

Shion tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tampaknya Naruto juga sudah tahu kapan dia mengaktifkan sihirnya.

"Darah yang keluar dari seorang gadis… Bukankah itu indah?"

Dia bertanya dengan wajah seorang gadis yang tersenyum bahagia. Layaknya seorang gadis pembunuh yang siap kapan pun menerima tugas untuk membunuh.

"Kau gila.." kata Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya! Kau bahkan terdiam dan terpana sesaat oleh darah yang keluar dari tubuhku.."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Shion.

"Yang benar saja! Itu karena ilusi yang kau buat!"

Shion tertawa geli mendengarnya sedangkan Naruto masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung. Perasaan terkejut dan bingung kini menjadi satu.

"Ilusi itu takkan berhasil apabila sang target tak terpesona oleh aktivasinya…" kata Shion yang langsung mendapat respon terkejut dari Naruto. Benarkah yang dikatakannya? Apa dia menyukai darah yang keluar dari tubuh Shion.

Shion mengambil satu langkah dengan kaki kanan pelan. Dan dalam satu detik saja, tiba tiba saja dia sudah berada di samping Naruto. Naruto tidak begitu terkejut melihatnya karena apa yang dilakukan Shion toh akhirnya akan percuma saja apabila dia sadar dari ilusi tersebut.

"Jangan menyangkalnya… Aku tahu, Naruto… Aku tahu… Aku tahu setelah mendapat intimidasi mengerikan pada serangan awalku… Aku merasakannya… Jauh di dalam sana… Kau menyimpan kegelapan besar… Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih besar dari kami…" kata Shion berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan matanya lebar lebar karena terkejut. Dalam sekejap, dia langsung terbayang baying ingatannya ketika berhadapan dengan Lee pada insiden malam hari itu. Dalam khayalan singkatnya ini, setelah bertarung melawan Lee, latar tempatnya berdiri berpindah ke tempat lain… sebuah tempat yang gelap… Dan di hadapannya terdapat sebuah cermin… cermin besar yang menunjukkan dirinya… Lalu tak lama kemudian, pantulan cermin dirinya perlahan berubah menjadi dirinya dalam bentuk seorang iblis atau monster…

"Tidak…! Hosh.. hosh… hosh…" Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya memburu dan keringatnya mulai bercucuran semakin deras.

'Shion kurang ajar.. Dia menyerang mental Naruto, kenapa dia bisa menyerang mental Naruto!? Apa Sara sudah memberitahunya kalau Naruto memiliki darah kegelapan klan Uzumaki? Tidak… Dia belum tahu, lantas kenapa dia bisa menyerang mental Naruto dari sisi gelapnya!?' tanya Nagato dalam hati.

Nagato menoleh ke arah Sara yang duduk bersama Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hiashi, Fugaku dan Ketua Asrama yang lainnya. Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke arena pertandingan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang bingung melihat sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan Naruto ketika Shion berada di sampingnya.

Yahiko langsung menoleh ke arah Shisui. Dan Shisui juga tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Yahiko.

"Sebuah **Illusion Magic**.. tapi seharusnya ilusi semacam itu masih bisa dipatahkan oleh Naruto… Kemungkinannya, Shion memberi sugesti kepada Naruto untuk memperkuat pengendaliannya," jawab Shisui.

Hiashi yang melihatnya dari sana juga tampak tegang serta khawatir dengan kondisi pertarungan yang tiba tiba saja berbalik hanya dengan ilusi.

'Memang semua orang memiliki sisi gelap… tapi tak kusangka.. kau memiliki sisi gelap yang begitu besar,' batin Shion sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sebelum dirinya kembali dilahap oleh kegelapannya sendiri. Apabila itu terjadi, semua rahasianya mengenai asal muasal kekuatannya akan terbongkar disana dan saat itu juga.

'Sisi gelapmu ternyata bisa menguntungkan ku! Dengan ini akan kukalahkan kau, Naruto!'

Shion memukul Naruto hingga terdorong beberapa meter.

'Apa yang terjadi…!?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'Sadar Naruto… Ini hanya ilusi,' kata Kurama menyadarkan Naruto dari ilusi yang tercipta setelah ilusi milik Shion.

Di dalam ruangan serba gelap yang ada jauh di dalam raga Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, setidaknya ia tahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempatnya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kurama.

'Kau terjebak dalam ilusi yang kau buat sendiri…'

'…Lagi…'

'Apa ini dampak dari salah satu dosa lagi?'

Sayangnya Kurama tidak berpikir begitu sepenuhnya. Memang benar kalau wujud iblis yang dilihatnya dalam ilusinya adalah salah satu wujud dosa besar namun yang dilihatnya tak hanya iblis namun perpaduan iblis dengan seekor monster.

'Lebih buruk… Yang kau terima tak hanya berasal dari salah satu dosa namun juga sisi gelapku yang saling berhubungan,'

'Sisi gelapmu?'

'Dosa Nafsu… Nafsu membunuhmu setelah kau melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuh gadis itu, kau meresponnya dengan nafsu membunuhmu..'

Naruto menyadarinya. Sejak tadi seharusnya ia sadar kalau nafsu membunuhnya muncul saat melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuh Shion.. tak ada waktu untuk menyesalinya.. Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurama dengan panik. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. 'Bagaimana caraku agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini?'

'Aku akan membawamu keluar… namun setelah kau sadar dari ilusimu.. Mode Tailed Beast akan habis,' kata Kurama.

'Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana caraku mengalahkan gadis gila itu!?'

Kurama tahu jalan keluarnya agar Naruto tetap bisa mengalahkan Shion namun dia ragu kalau Naruto sanggup melakukannya.

'Masih ada jalan.. Saat ini sisi gelapku dan pengaruh gelap salah satu dosa.. Sesuaikanlah rasio pengendaliannya dan dengan satu serangan brutal… kau bisa mengakhirinya,'

Penjelasan Kurama terlalu sederhana, sangat sulit Naruto membayangkan rasio seimbang antara sisi gelap Kurama dengan salah satu dosa besar. 'Akan kucoba!'

Dan di dunia nyata… Saat ini… Di arena pertarungan.. Shion telah bersiap dengan sihir pamungkasnya yang siap menerobos pertahanan Naruto. Dia juga sudah memberi jarak dengan Naruto hingga belasan meter jauhnya. Para penonton terkejut sambil berteriak sebagian besar gadis gadis lah yang berteriak ketakutan sambil menutup mata. Ketua Asrama, Tsunade serta yang lainnya juga membuka mata lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Yahiko berkali kali memanggil nama Naruto namun sang pemilik nama tak kunjung sadar juga.

" **Light Butterfly Warrior:…"**

Shion masih mengumpulkan tenaganya sedangkan Naruto tak kunjung sadar juga. Dan setelah cukup lama Shion mengumpulkan energinya, Naruto sadar dari ilusinya!

WUUUUUSSSSSHHH

Energi dari mode Tailed Beast miliknya langsung lenyap seketika itu juga. Tak hanya Naruto namun lawannya dan para penonton juga terkejut melihat lenyapnya kekuatan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Yahiko yang semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Kekuatannya tiba tiba menghilang!?" Hiashi sampai berdiri dari kursinya karena terkejut sedangkan Fugaku membuka matanya lebar menyaksikan serangan sang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menumbangkan Naruto.

"Celaka!" kata Jiraiya.

Shion tersenyum sumringah melihatnya.. Dengan ini dia memastikan kemenangannya…

" **Rainbow Beam!"**

BLAAAAAARRRRR

"Naruto!" teriak Yahiko.

"Gawat! Dia bisa sekarat!" kata Itachi yang juga ikut panik.

"Sihir itu!" kata Sasuke terkejut.

"Niisan!" teriak Hinata yang meneteskan air matanya meski sudah menutup mata.

'Sekarang!'

Kedua tangan Naruto tiba tiba terlapisi oleh api merah yang sedikit kehitam hitaman. Dia menoleh ke arah datangnya serangan dengan tatapan tajam, dingin dan percaya. Naruto berlari menghampiri serangan yang datang ke arahnya dan ketika serangan Shion itu serta tubuhnya hampir berbenturan, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya sebagai tameng.

BLAARRRRRRRRRRRR

'Apa!?'

Seluruh penonton terkejut dibuatnya.. Shion tak bergerak dari tempatnya saking terkejutnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu dia berlari ke arah Shion sambil menghentikan serangan yang datang ke arahnya.

BLAAAAAASSSSS

Lapisan api beraura hitam di tangan kirinya lenyap dan saat itu juga sihir itu musnah sedangkan Naruto sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Shion sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang masih terlapisi api beraura hitam.

' **Blaze Commandement…'**

Dalam satu serangan… Dalam satu pukulan… Dalam satu sihir… Akan kuakhiri pertarungan ini!

" **Demon Flame, Ashuura Fist!"**

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Pukulan api Naruto cukup dahsyat untuk menyebabkan kerusakan besar pada sihir pelindung yang dipasang di arena pertandingan. Akibatnya serangan itu melesat ke arah penonton tanpa adanya perlindungan…

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall…"**

" **Fire Style: Fire Wall…"**

" **Water Style: Water Wall…"**

Dari kanan ke kiri… Yahiko… Shisui… Sara sudah menciptakan sihir pelindung mereka masing masing untuk menahan serangan Naruto barusan. Para penonton yang seharusnya khawatir dengan kondisi mereka jika terkena serangan barusan malah sibuk melihat arena pertandingan seakan mereka tak mempedulikan serangan yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Apa sudah selesai…?" tanya Sara.

"Serangannya…" kata Yahiko terputus.

Di arena pertandingan, Naruto masih berdiri dengan posisinya sehabis melakukan sebuah pukulan begitu pula Shion yang tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun setelah serangan besar itu hanya memberikan luka gores di pipi kirinya.

"…Meleset.."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Shion. Cukup lama dia diam tanpa memberikan satu kata pun…

"Jika kulancarkan serangan itu padamu tadi tepat di wajahmu…"

Lalu di sedikit menoleh ke belakang melihat sang gadis…

"…Aku bisa menghancurkan wajah cantikmu itu…"

Entah darimana datangnya hembusan angin itu namun saat Naruto mengatakannya barusan, Shion merona hebat… Seolah kalimatnya barusan mendatangkan hempasan angin yang disertai ratusan bunga sakura yang berterbangan di udara…

"Eh..!?"

Dan sedetik kemudian, Shion mulai kehilangan kesadarannya… Pandangannya mulai kabur dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat berat…

BRUKKK

Shion terjatuh tak sadarkan diri… Naruto menghela nafas lega menandakan berakhirnya pertarungan panjang itu telah berakhir…

"…"

Para penonton terdiam melihatnya… Dan beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu dari sekian penonton yang ada akhirnya sadar…

"Ah.. Dia menang..!"

"Dia menang!"

"Naruto menang!"

"Uwooooooo!"

Teriakn para penonton sudah tak bisa terbendung terutama para penonton yang berasal dari Holy Knight…

"Holy Knight menang!"

"Mahkota tahun ini jadi milik Holy Knight!"

Yahiko tersenyum senang.. Dia terharu melihat kemenangan adik kelasnya itu… Bahkan Shisui yang berdiri di sebelah Yahiko sendiri juga tersenyum mengakui kehebatan Naruto…

"Kau yang menang tahun ini, Yahiko…" kata Shisui memberikan tinjunya.

"Uhmm.." kata Yahiko mengusap air matanya. Mereka saling menempelkan tinju mereka.

Sedangkan untuk Sara… Dia tersenyum melihat kemenangan Naruto dan sedetik kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Shion dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam…

Naruto berjalan ke arah Neji yang terbaring lemas. Dia membantu Neji untuk berdiri. Tampaknya Neji juga sudah sadar…

"Jam berapa ini sekarang..?" tanya Neji yang baru saja terbangun.

"Hei, bangun kawan! Kita menang…" kata Naruto sambil membangunkan Neji.

Perlahan kedua mata Neji terbuka… Di hadapan mereka, para penonton sudah bersorak menyambut kemenangan mereka… melambaikan tangan ke mereka… dan meneriakkan nama mereka…

"Narutooo! Neji!" teriak Kiba dari tempatnya duduk.

Konan dan Nagato hanya tersenyum melihat kemenangan Naruto dan Neji. Namun sebenarnya dalam hati, Konan menangis bahagia karena akhirnya Holy Knight menjurai turnamen ini di tahun terakhirnya di Akademi…

"Mereka menang, Hinata!" teriak Shizuka.

"N-Niisan dan niisama menang… hiks.. hiks.." kata Hinata yang tak kuasa membendung tangis bahagianya.

Tempat peserta yang lainnya…

"Kemenangan yang hebat.." kata Kimimaro melihat Naruto dan Neji dengan tatapan datar.

"Huh.. Akan kukalahkan mereka di lain pertandingan.. benar kan, Sasuke!?" kata Suigetsu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menutupi matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ka pintu keluar.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Sasuke!?"

Di tempat lainnya lagi…

"Tak kusangka mereka akan mengalahkan Shion dan Sai," kata Shikamaru kepada Choji dan Ino yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Shikamaru sedikit menyesal karena meremehkan kedua pasangan itu sejak awal dan berpikir kalau mereka takkan menang melawan Shion dan Sai… Namun kedua orang itu membuktikan kemenangan mereka pada Shikamaru… Dan itu sudah cukup…

"Kurasa… semuanya akan jadi semakin menarik," kata Shikamaru begitu ia menoleh ke arah Shion yang terbaring di arena pertandingan.

"Tapi mereka berdua keren ya.." kata Ino yang tergila gila dengan keduanya (Naruto dan Neji).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke arena pertandingan…

"Kau yang traktir ya?" kata Neji.

"Enak saja.. Kau yang pingsan duluan.. Dan kau serahkan mereka berdua padaku? Lalu kau minta traktiran? Tidak akan…"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengulur waktu untukmu!? Jika seandainya aku gagal mengulur waktu.. kita akan kalah tahu!"

"Berisik..!"

Naruto dan Neji berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar arena pertandingan… Tubuh mereka kelelahan dan setelah ini tampaknya mereka punya rencana sendiri untuk menghabiskan sisa hari dengan… makan sepuasnya…

TBC

.

.

.

Yo! Aku update! Gimana chap yang ini? Bagus atau mengecewakan? Sorry klo mengecewakan.. Terima kasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan baca fic ini.. Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga #PLAAAKKKK .. Just Kidding, wkwkwkwk.. maaf klo ada typo? Semisal ada silahkan bilang di review..

Yang pertama kubahas adalah semisal ada yang tanya Demon Flame, Ashuura Fist yang dipake Naruto tadi itu… sihir yang sama yang dipake dia waktu ngalahin Neji.. Cuma skarang lebih kuat aja karena kekuatannya kan juga udah beda dari yang dulu..

Kedua.. Klo ada yang tertarik bikin grup di BBM seputar bahas fanfic atau anime.. silahkan bisa PM aku atau invite pin BB aku.. nih pin nya 545E062F.. jangan malu malu ngajak chat.. karena saya juga gak malu malu.. wkwkwwkwk

Ketiga makasih banget bagi yg udh review.. aku takutnya ke depannya bakal pada bosen dan makin lama makin dikit yg review tpi beberapa chap ini review nya meningkat trus.. Jadi terima kasih banyak!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	25. Hal Penting Setelah Turnamen

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#25**

 **HAL PENTING SETELAH TURNAMEN**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"…Meleset.."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Shion. Cukup lama dia diam tanpa memberikan satu kata pun…

"Jika kulancarkan serangan itu padamu tadi tepat di wajahmu…"

Lalu di sedikit menoleh ke belakang melihat sang gadis…

"…Aku bisa menghancurkan wajah cantikmu itu…"

Entah darimana datangnya hembusan angin itu namun saat Naruto mengatakannya barusan, Shion merona hebat… Seolah kalimatnya barusan mendatangkan hempasan angin yang disertai ratusan bunga sakura yang berterbangan di udara…

"Eh..!?"

Dan sedetik kemudian, Shion mulai kehilangan kesadarannya… Pandangannya mulai kabur dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat berat…

BRUKKK

Shion terjatuh tak sadarkan diri… Naruto menghela nafas lega menandakan berakhirnya pertarungan panjang itu telah berakhir…

.

.

.

"Kau yang traktir ya?" kata Neji.

"Enak saja.. Kau yang pingsan duluan.. Dan kau serahkan mereka berdua padaku? Lalu kau minta traktiran? Tidak akan…"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengulur waktu untukmu!? Jika seandainya aku gagal mengulur waktu.. kita akan kalah tahu!"

"Berisik..!"

Naruto dan Neji berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar arena pertandingan… Tubuh mereka kelelahan dan setelah ini tampaknya mereka punya rencana sendiri untuk menghabiskan sisa hari dengan… makan sepuasnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

22 Juli Tahun X777, Calender WFTH

NARUTO POV

Ukhh.. Kepalaku pusing sekali.. Apa sudah pagi? Aku membuka kedua mataku begitu mendapat sinar matahari dari jendela. Tunggu dulu.. Dimana aku? Ah.. Benar! Ini kamarku. Kemarin malam, seisi asrama membuat pesta besar besaran untukku dan Neji. Wajar saja jika mereka membuat pesta itu, karena kamilah peserta pertama dari Holy Knight yang memenangkan turnamen kemarin sejak tiga tahun lamanya tak pernah menang.

Kuusap kedua mataku dan kubuka jendela kamarku. Sinar matahari pada pagi hari itu menyapaku hangat. Sedikit kulindungi mataku dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan itu lalu setelah puas melihat matahari terbit, kuputuskan untuk pergi mandi lalu bersiap siap untuk sarapan di ruang makan Asrama Holy Knight.

"Hoaaammmmmm…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

KREK

Kubuka pintu kamarku lalu kututup kembali setelah aku keluar dari sana. Aku menatap kamar yang letaknya tepat berada di sebelah kamarku. Pemilik kamar itu sudah jelas adalah Neji. Seharusnya Neji pun juga sudah bangun dan sudah bersiap siap jika kutengok pukul berapa sekarang. Namun, entahlah.. laki laki yang kamarnya berada di sebelahku itu mungkin kelelahan akibat pertarungan dan pesta semalam.

'Bagaimana keadaan rekanmu itu?' tanya Kurama tiba tiba mengajakku bicara.

'Entahlah.. Mungkin dia masih kelelahan akibat pertarungan dan pesta semalam,'

Aku menoleh ke belakangku, ke kamar dari murid murid se-asrama yang tak jauh dari kamarku berada. Tampaknya mereka juga masih belum ada yang bangun ataupun bersiap siap.

"Apa boleh buat.."

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan menuju ke tangga utama yang letaknya berada di antara jalan masuk wilayah perempuan dengan laki laki. Disana kutemui beberapa gadis yang tampaknya juga akan pergi ke ruang makan sambil mengobrol saat berjalan. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arahku ketika sadar kalau aku ada di sana. Dan entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka tapi ketiga wajah gadis itu memerah tanpa alasan dan sedetik kemudian mereka berbisik bisik membicarakan sesuatu sambil beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahku. Sesekali mereka tertawa dengan wajah merona ketika sedang berbisik sambil melihatku. Dan itu membuatku memasang ekspresi bingung…

"Hah..!?"

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa mereka membicarakanku ya? Yah, sudah tak penting karena mereka bertiga sudah berjalan duluan menuju ke ruang makan.

'Kau jadi popular ya di kalangan gadis gadis?' kata Kurama.

'Ah.. Jadi seperti ini yang namanya popular? Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakannya sejak bakatku dulu hilang karena seekor **Tailed Beast** aneh yang masuk ke tubuhku seenaknya,'

Sedikit kusindir makhluk yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Dari penglihatan batinku, dia kini sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku tersnyum sendiri melihatnya… Lalu aku segera berjalan kembali menuju ke tempat tujuan awalku sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Aku ingin makan ramen…"

Kataku kepada diriku sendiri. Sesampainya di ruang makan… Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika sampai disana… Aku membulatkan mataku lebar lebar. Ketiga gadis yang kulihat tadi di tangga sedang memesan makanan dengan santainya begitupula Teuchi-jiisan dan anak perempuannya Ayame-neesan yang menerima pesanan ketiga gadis tersebut. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah… Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau hampir seluruh murid laki laki masih tertidur disana? Sejak malam pesta, mereka tak kembali ke kamar mereka? Bahkan Neji juga!

"Uwooooo!"

Aku terkejut begitu melihat Neji yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya ia sandarkan ke meja makan. Kelihatannya tadi malam dia mabuk… E-Eh, tunggu… Mabuk? Apa kita boleh minum sake atau semacamnya? Aku ingat! Kalau tidak salah, Yahiko-senpai memaksa kami untuk minum sake yang diam diam dibawanya! Jangan jangan aku juga!? Tapi, tunggu dulu.. Jika mereka semua disini.. Lalu siapa yang mengantarku hingga ke kamarku!? Wajahku memanas ketika menyadari hal tersebut.. Yang pasti bukan salah satu murid laki laki yang ada disini. Itu artinya… murid perempuan!? Tidak tidak tidak! Aku diantar seorang murid perempuan menuju ke kamarku yang saat itu aku berada dalam kondisi mabuk!? T-Tidak, Naruto! Jangan berpikiran aneh dulu! Tetaplah berpikiran positif!

"Sialan.. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!"

Aku mencoba mengingat ingat kembali yang terjadi kemarin. Setelah aku dan Neji mengalahkan Shion.. Aku dan Neji pergi menghadap Tsunade-sama terlebih dahulu dan menerima piala kemenangan. Kemudian kami pergi ke ruang makan asrama untuk makan sepuasnya sesuai rencana kami pada awalnya. Dan ternyata sesampainya disana, semua murid di asrama sudah menyiapkan kejutan. Kami berpesta hingga malam.. Lalu aku dan Neji dipaksa oleh Yahiko-senpai untuk meminum sake miliknya… Selanjutnya aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi…! Apa benar aku dalam kondisi mabuk!? Tunggu dulu… Aku ingat! Ketiga gadis itu! Apa ketiga gadis itu tahu siapa yang mengantarku dalam keadaan mabuk menuju kamarku!?

"T-Tunggu! Kalian bertiga!"

Kataku memanggil ketiga gadis yang kutemui di tangga utama tadi. Mereka menoleh ke arahku untuk merespon panggilanku. Ketiga wajah itu menampakkan ekspresi bingung ketika aku memanggil mereka.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah.. Kalian ada di pesta semalam juga kan?"

Aku bertanya kepada mereka dengan senyuman canggung sambil menggaruk garuk kepala bagian belakangku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Yah aku benar benar penasaran… Dan alasan yang membuat rasa penasaranku bertambah adalah dari cara mereka merespon pertanyaanku. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku.

"A-Ano.. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingat kejadian kemarin malam,"

Mereka sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan sesaat setelahnya, ekspresi mereka berganti lagi dengan sebuah senyuman menggoda.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki sisi menawan seperti itu, Hyuuga-san!"

Mereka memanggilku Hyuuga… Tidak salah sebenarnya karena aku yang sekarang merupakan bagian dari klan Hyuuga. Yang mereka tahu juga seperti itu. Meskipun fakta mengenai diriku hanya seorang anak angkat dari pemimpin klan Hyuuga dan tak memiliki Byakugan namun tetap saja sekarang aku adalah seorang Hyuuga. Tujuanku hanya untuk membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di Kerajaan sekaligus di dunia sihir.

"Sisi menawan seperti apa..?"

Entah apa yang aneh dari pertanyaanku barusan tapi mereka tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa memahami gadis gadis. Mereka terlalu rumit. Selalu memiliki alasan yang tidak kumengerti. Kejadian ini mengingatkanku tentang alasan Hinata menolakku saat pada waktu itu.

"Bisa kalian jawab saja? Aku sedang buru buru.."

Setelah aku mengatakannya, akhirnya mereka berhenti juga menertawakanku. Aku yang diselimuti oleh rasa penasaranku menatap intens kepada tiga gadis di hadapanku.

"Kau benar tidak ingat?"

Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya kepada mereka?

"Jujur saja… Aku tidak ingat,"

Mereka menatap ke arah satu sama lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ekspresi ketiganya seakan masih ragu kalau aku benar benar tidak mengingat kejaadian tadi malam.

"Kemarin malam kau mabuk dank au bersikap seperti…"

END NARUTO POV

 _Flashback_

 _21 Juli X777, Calender WFTH_

 _Naruto dan Neji yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan hari ini terpaksa harus menghadap ke Tsunade karena tampaknya ada sesuatu yang harus mereka bicarakan. Dan mereka yakin kalau yang akan dibicarakan Tsunade pasti tidaklah sebentar. Pikir Naruto.. Mungkin Tsunade dan beberapa orang lainnya ingin bertanya kepadanya mengenai kekuatan yang didapatnya. Dan saat ini, mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan Tsunade. Mereka menatap ke arah pintu masuk cukup lama tanpa mengetuk pintu sekalipun. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Sang Kaisar Sihir Konoha itu._

" _Kau masuk duluan.." kata Naruto kepada Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya._

 _Neji melirik sinis ke arah Naruto. Kenapa dia pula yang harus masuk duluan padahal Naruto yang membuat heboh di arena?_

" _Kau menyuruhku!? Ini salahmu!" kata Neji berbisik pelan sambil menunjuk Naruto._

 _Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Ekspresinya bingung dicampur panic._

" _K-Kau menyalahkanku!? Tega sekali kau, Neji! Ini kan demi kemenangan kita! Lagipula kau juga yang memintaku memberitahumu tentang rahasiaku kan!?"_

 _Sejauh yang ada Neji pikirannya saat ini.. Mungkin keberadaan makhluk yang Naruto panggil dengan_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _itu sudah disadari keberadaannya oleh para petinggi termasuk Tsunade sendiri. Neji yang menoleh ke arah Naruto kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk ruangan Tsunade. Hanya sebuah pintu biasa namun yang ditakutkannya bukanlah apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang tapi yang ada di dalamnya. Yah, Karena dia mengetahui rahasia Naruto.. Mau tidak mau, dia harus membantu Naruto menghadapi pertanyaan Tsunade dan para petinggi._

" _Akan kubuka pintunya…" kata Neji pelan._

 _Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu namun mentalnya belum begitu siap. Naruto menatap takut ke arah tangan Neji sedangkan Neji sudah berkeringat dingin saat tangannya akan menyentuh pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Semakin dekat tangannya ke arah pintu dan semakin panik pula Naruto dibuatnya._

" _Masuklah, kalian berdua!"_

" _Ukkkhhh!" mereka terkejut sekaligus panik._

 _Neji belum sempat mengetuk tapi sebuah suara yang asalnya dari dalam ruangan memberikan perintah kepadanya dan Naruto untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsunade. Dari suaranya bahkan mereka bisa tahu kalau itu dari Tsunade sendiri. Tubuh mereka gemetar ketakutan sama dengan ekspresi mereka saat ini._

 _KREK_

 _Neji akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu masuknya. Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dari sekilas penglihatannya ketika ia membuka pintu.. dia sudah melihat adanya beberapa orang penting yang ada disana. Di belakangnya, Naruto mengikuti Neji untuk segera masuk ke dalam meskipun sebenarnya hatinya mengatakannya untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya._

" _Kami dengar dari Yahiko-senpai.. Tsunade-sama memanggil kami," kata Neji penuh hormat._

 _Neji menundukkan kepalanya diikuti oleh Naruto yang dipaksa Neji untuk menundukkan kepala. Naruto hanya mengikuti arahan Neji dan segera menundukkan kepala ketika kepalanya sudah dipaksa oleh tangan Neji untuk menunduk._

" _Ya, benar.. Kami meminta kalian berdua untuk datang kesini,"_

 _Naruto dan Neji menelan ludahnya ketika mendengarnya. Mereka mendapat firasat buruk dari hal ini. Semakin lama pun, keringat mereka juga semakin banyak yang mengalir. Tubuh mereka semakin gemetar apalagi tadi setelah pertandingan, mereka hanya mendapat sedikit penyembuhan atau pemulihan dari Shizune._

" _Apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian kupanggil kesini?"_

 _Satu persatu dari para petinggi yang ada menatap Neji dan Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melihat ke depan dengan posisi seperti itu tapi setidaknya mereka tahu kalau para petinggi yang menakutkan itu sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam._

" _Angkat kepala kalian berdua.."_

 _Beberapa detik setelah Tsunade mengucapkan perintah barulah mereka laksanakan. Dan sekarang mereka dengan jelas bisa melihat semua orang yang ada disana. Tsunade yang merupakan pemimpin klan Senju saat ini dan Kaisar Sihir, kemudian Jiraiya yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding lalu ada Asume-sensei yang merupakan guru di Akademi sekaligus pemimpin klan Sarutobi setelah Hiruzen, ayahnya sekaligus Kaisar Ketiga meninggal. Lalu ada Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan pemimpin klan Uchiha saat ini. Hyuuga Hiashi yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan pemipin klan Hyuuga. Ada beberapa orang penting lagi disana seperti pemimpin dari klan Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi dan Aburame. Namun di antara semua yang ada disana, hanya satu yang paling menarik perhatian… Dia adalah pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Danzo._

" _Maaf, Tsunade-sama.. tapi kami tidak tahu alasan kenapa Tsunade-sama memanggil kami.."_

 _Tsunade sudah menduganya kalau Neji yang akan bicara sedangkan Naruto memilih diam._

" _Naruto… Sebelumnya kami tidak menyadarinya ketika ujian masuk dulu karena aliran sihirmu kacau dan tak jelas meski memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa,"_

 _Naruto terkejut mendengar Tsunade mengatakannya dan tampaknya Naruto sendiri sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Tsunade hanya dengan satu kalimat itu._

" _Namun sekarang setelah kau mengontrolnya dengan baik, kami bisa memastikannya meski tak begitu jelas.."_

 _Naruto terdiam mendengarnya sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah lain. Tatapan semua orang yang ada disana terpusat kepadanya terutama Hiashi yang dari ekspresinya sudah sangat penasaran. Sedangkan di sebelah Naruto, Neji sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan keringat setelah mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Dalam hatinya mungkin sudah tak ada harapan untuk menyembunyikan makhluk dalam tubuhnya itu._

' _Naruto.. Tak masalah jika mereka tahu tentangku,'_

' _Kau yakin dengan ini?'_

' _Tentu saja.. Menurutmu sudah berapa orang sebelum kau yang menjadi tempatku singgah?'_

 _Kata kata Kurama ada benarnya juga ketika Naruto memikirkannya kembali. Sebelum dirinya pasti sudah ada orang lain yang tahu identitas Kurama. Lagipula setelah ia membaca buku di perpustakaan Akademi, dia mendapati sebuah sejarah di buku tersebut yang menyebutkan tentang seekor_ _ **Magical Beast**_ _berkekuatan dewa yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai '_ _ **Tailed Beast'.**_ _Sejak itu dia sadar kalau_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _sudah diketahui sejak dulu._

' _Yang terpenting… Jangan sampai mereka tahu tentang_ _ **Dark Magic**_ _mu..'_

 _Naruto paham mengapa dia harus menyembunyikan mengenai sihir kegelapan itu._

" _Apa kau memiliki seekor_ _ **Magical Beast**_ _yang sangat kuat dalam tubuhmu?"_

 _Dan saat Tsunade menanyakan hal tersebut, Neji tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak panik. Dia sudah kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia tidak mengira kalau Tsunade benar benar akan menanyakannya. Mungkin mereka bisa berbohong namun dengan keadaan panik mereka sekarang serta bukti yang dimiliki Tsunade.. Mereka tak dapat mengelak. Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto… Ekspresi panik di wajah Neji berubah jadi ekspresi heran ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang masih tenang tenang saja._

" _Ya, aku memilikinya… Dia menyebut dirinya dengan nama 'Kurama' dan dia adalah seekor_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _,"_

 _Tsunade dan semua petinggi yang ada disana terkejut mendengarnya. Kali ini mereka benar benar terkejut mendengarnya. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut pirang itu. Seakan mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Seekor_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _yang hanya bereinkarnasi ke seseorang setiap 500 tahun sekali.. Tak disangka kalau Kerajaan Konoha dalam jaman ini akan memiliki seekor_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _._

" _Kita mendapatkannya… Seorang_ _ **Tailed Beast Warrior**_ _yang berbakat, bahkan dalam usianya sekarang dia sudah bisa mengendalikan sedikit kekuatan_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _," ucap pria dengan banyak perban yang disebut Danzo._

 _Naruto menoleh ke arah pria tua yang tampaknya bahkan lebih tua dari Jiraiya. Dan setelah menatap pria tua tersebut cukup lama, Naruto dan Neji akhirnya sadar kalau mereka mengenal pria tua itu. Jika tidak salah, mereka dulu pernah membaca sejarah Konoha dalam seratus tahun di buku yang ada di perpustakaan Hyuuga. Pria tua itu adalah rekan dari Sarutobi Hiruzen yang merupakan Kaisar Sihir Ketiga Kerajaan Konoha yang sudah meninggal._

' _Jadi pria tua ini yang dipanggil Danzo..!?'_

 _Pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepala Naruto dan Neji nampaknya sama. Apapun itu, mereka merasa tidak menyukai pria tua dengan penuh perban itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang mencurigakan tentangnya… Itulah yang ada di pikiran kedua pemuda ini._

" _Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini ketika mendengar Kerajaan lainnya mulai mendapat orang orang yang memiliki_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _… Dan akhirnya tersisa satu_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _yang belum muncul dan kini muncul tiba tiba di hadapan kita semua…"_

 _Kata kata Danzo barusan mengacu kepada Naruto. Tatapan mengerikan diberikan Danzo kepada Naruto. Bukan tatapan membunuh tapi lebih seperti tatapan seseorang yang memiliki pikiran yang penuh dengan ambisi. Hiashi dan Fugaku diam diam melirik tajam ke arah Danzo. Mereka tidak pernah takut dengan Danzo meskipun tingkat kekuatannya saat ini setara dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya sekalipun tapi Fugaku dan Hiashi masih memiliki etika untuk tidak menyela ucapan Danzo. Situasi juga tidak baik karena Danzo membawa dua orang pengawalnya yang saat ini sedang berdiri di belakangnya._

" _Hyuuga yang berada dalam pimpinanmu sangat hebat, Hiashi… Aku tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak angkat dan dia memiliki bakat serta_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _. Namun Neji juga memiliki bakat luar biasa di antara anak anak seusianya bahkan jika dia serius bersama Naruto.. Dia bisa menjadi yang kedua atau ketiga di generasinya.."_

" _Terima kasih... Danzo-sama.."_

 _Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika Danzo memuji Naruto dan Neji. Tapi dia tetap berterima kasih meski tak suka dengan cara Danzo menatap Naruto dan Neji karena jelas sekali kalau dia memiliki ambisi setelah mengetahui kekuatan Naruto. Alasannya karena posisi Danzo dalam pemerintahan lebih tinggi darinya yang hanya salah satu pemimpin 4 Klan Utama._

"… _Tapi aku juga tentu tak melupakan anakmu Fugaku.. Sasuke… Darah Uchiha yang penuh dengan ambisi… Bersama Naruto dan Neji… Mereka bertiga bisa menjadi senjata terkuat Konoha di masa depan,"_

 _Dan setelah mengatakannya, kini giliran Fugaku yang melirik tajam ke arah Danzo._

" _Hentikan, Danzo!" kata Tsunade menyela ucapan Danzo._

 _Naruto dan Neji langsung melirik ke arah Tsunade. Mereka semua tepatnya.. Tak hanya Naruto dan Neji namun juga seluruh pemimpin klan._

" _Kita sudah tahu sekarang kalau Naruto adalah pemilik_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _namun bukan berarti dia adalah senjata.."_

 _Ya.. Semuanya sependapat dengan Tsunade. Dari awal, memang sudah tak ada yang suka dengan Danzo yang bekerja di balik bayangan Kerajaan Konoha. Menuntaskan semuanya dari balik layar, menyelesaikan pekerjaan kotor dan lain lain._

" _Dengan ini, kita akan memberikan pengawasan ketat kepada Naruto.. Tugas itu akan kuserahkan pada Kakashi sebagai pembimbing sekaligus gurunya… serta Yahiko dan Nagato sebagai seniornya.."_

 _Dan itulah keputusan yang dibuat oleh Tsunade. Pada saat itu, Danzo hanya bisa diam setelah Tsunade membuat keputusan. Tampaknya juga tak ada yang menentang keputusan Tsunade tersebut. Hanya Danzo sendiri yang tampaknya menatap sinis ke arah Tsunade. Semua orang yang ada disana jelas menyadarinya namun tak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat._

" _Kalian bisa kembali ke asrama sekarang.. Aku tahu kalian kelelahan,"_

 _Neji dan Naruto segera membungkukkan badannya tanda terima kasih lalu setelah mengangkat kembali tubuhnya.. Naruto sempat menatap Jiraiya beberapa detik sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya memberikan tatapan datar tak pasti kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah sambil menutup mata setelah beberapa detik menatap Naruto._

" _Kami permisi, Tsunade-sama.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan setelah menghadap Tsunade serta beberapa petinggi, Naruto dan Neji segera kembali ke asrama untuk melanjutkan rencana awal mereka… yaitu makan sepuasnya lalu istirahat. Selama perjalanan menuju ke asrama, mereka sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi di ruangan Tsunade. Lagipula mengenai Naruto yang memiliki_ _ **Tailed Beast**_ _akan dirahasiakan dari public sehingga dia dan Kurama bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Yah sepertinya dia memang menyukai keputusan Tsunade._

 _GRUUUUUUUKKKKK_

" _Aku lapar…" kata Naruto sambil mengelus elus perutnya yang kelaparan._

 _Tidak separah Naruto, Neji masih bisa mempertahankan sikap coolnya. Namun jika perutnya sudah berbunyi dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah memerah karena malu._

 _GRUUUUUUUUKKKK_

" _Yah.. Aku juga l-lumayan lapar.."_

 _Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu masuk asrama, mereka tak menemukan siapapun disana. Ini masih pukul 5 sore dan seharusnya murid murid yang lain belum tertidur. Mereka segera meraih ganggang pintu utama yang besar dan segera masuk ke dalam asrama. Di lobby pun juga tak mereka temukan siapa siapa. Terang… Cahaya disana terang namun tak mereka temukan satupun murid disana._

" _Ada apa ini?"_

 _Tanya Naruto bingung. Mereka berdua menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menyelidiki setiap bagian yang ada di lobby namun tak kunjung menemukan seorang pun._

" _Apa kita langsung ke ruang makan saja? Aku sudah lapar.."_

 _Naruto menggerutu karena kelaparan sedangkan Sang Penerus Hyuuga juga sama halnya dengan pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin ekspresinya dingin dan mencoba tenang namun dibalik itu semua, dia sudah benar benar kelaparan sama dengan Naruto._

" _Kurasa itu ide yang bagus.." kata Neji dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena takut ketahuan kalau dia sedang kelaparan._

 _Mereka memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke ruang makan dimana mereka bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa bayar karena memang sudah hampir jadwalnya makan malam. Awalnya itu yang mereka pikiran tapi ketika sampai disana… ruangan besar itu sangat gelap dan terlihat sangat sepi.. Mungkin akan bagus jika Neji menggunakan Byakugan miliknya untuk mencari semua orang tapi masalahnya.. dengan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang… Dia bahkan tak bisa mengaktifkannya._

" _Jangan harap aku akan gunakan Byakugan.."_

 _Kata Neji ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh harap dengan ekspresi seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun._

" _Aku tahu…" jawab Naruto malas._

 _Mereka tidak ada pilihan selain mencari tombol lampu untuk ruang makan tapi tunggu… Jika ruang makan saja tak ada siapapun… bukankah artinya Teuchi-jiisan dan Ayame-neesan tak ada disana? Hal itu baru saja terlintas di benak keduanya. Mereka menghela nafas bersamaan ketika menyadarinya._

" _Apa kitu buat saja makanan sendiri dengan dapur yang tersedia?" tanya Naruto._

" _Ide bagus.."_

 _Dan begitulah keputusan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruang makan yang gelap dan mencari tombol lampunya…._

" _Dimana tombol lampunya…?"_

 _Setelah meraba raba cukup lama di dinding akhirnya Naruto menemukan tombol lampunya… (Gak pake listrik, semuanya pake tenaga sihir yang dialirin)…_

" _Kejutan!"_

 _Naruto dan Neji tersentak kaget ketika seluruh siswa sudah ada di ruang makan menyambut mereka. Dari yang mereka berdua amati, tampaknya seluruh murid dari asrama Holy Knight termasuk para senpai sedang memberi kejutan kepada mereka. Di langit langit tertulis sebuah sihir ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua karena telah berhasil memenangkan event murid tahun pertama._

" _Selamat, Neji.. Naruto..!"_

 _Semuanya ada disana.. Hinata, Shizuka, Kiba, Shino, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan bahkan senpai serta murid murid lainnya yang satu asrama dengan mereka._

" _Selamat kalian memenangkan pertandingan.." kata Yahiko selaku Ketua Asrama maju dan mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan jabatan tangan._

 _Naruto dan Neji masih berdiri di tempatnya mematung ketika Yahiko mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, Neji dan Naruto saling menatap bingung lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Yahiko kembali._

" _Berisik!"_

 _Teriak Naruto kesal. Yahiko tersentak kaget mendengarnya karena dia berada tepat di depan Naruto dan Neji sedangkan murid murid lainnya kebingungan sekaligus terkejut._

" _Eh!?"_

" _Niisan..!?"_

 _Semuanya terdiam temasuk Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung…_

" _Aku hanya ingin makan… Bisakah kalian minggir..?" tanya Naruto segera melangkah ke arah Teuchi-jiisan dan Ayame-neesan yang bertugas memberi makanan._

 _Dan sesampainya dia di hadapan Teuchi-jiisan dan Ayame._

" _Teuchi-jiisan… Aku ingin ramen.."_

 _Teuchi hanya mengangguk lalu segera menyuruh anaknya untuk mengambil pesanan Naruto. Dan setelah Naruto menerima ramen yang diinginkannya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat mangkuk ramennya.._

" _Kita pesta!" teriak Naruto._

" _Uwoooooooooo!"_

 _Dalam sekejap suasana hening itu berganti dengan berisiknya pesta pada malam itu. Para murid segera memakan makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja makan namun tak satupun makanan yang ada di meja makan yang sesuai dengan pesanan Naruto.. Dia hanya ingin 'ramen'. Pada malam itu, mereka bernyanyi, makan sepuasnya, dan bercerita tentang pertarungan mereka. Mereka bersenang senang dan tak terpusat kepada Naruto dan Neji saja karena kedua orang itu tampaknya memang tidak ingin diganggu._

" _Hei, kau coba makan ini!"_

" _Oi, jangan ambil makananku!"_

" _Ahahahahahahaha…"_

" _Jangan lari..!"_

 _Sedangkan murid lainnya sibuk bersenang senang baik itu perempuan maupun laki laki, Naruto sibuk di meja pojokan sambil memakan ramennya. Dia tampak senang karena tak ada yang menganggunya bahkan dia sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen sendirian. Mungkin dia memang benar benar kelaparan jika kasusnya sudah sampai seperti itu._

" _Uhmm…"_

 _Yahiko menoleh ke arah Naruto ketika yang lainnya sedang bersenang senang dan dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto sambil membawa sebuah botol minuman. Dia tersenyum jahat ketika menggenggam botol minuman itu sambil berjalan terus ke arah Naruto._

" _Aku tahu kau memang menyenangkan, Naruto!" kata Yahiko sambil merangkul Naruto yang sedang makan._

" _Bisa kau tak ganggu aku, senpai..!?" tanya Naruto malas ketika aktivitas makannya diganggu oleh Yahiko._

" _Selamat, niisan karena sudah memangkan turnamen!" ucap Hinata kepada Naruto yang sedang makan._

" _S-Selamat untukmu, Naruto-kun…" kata Shizuka malu malu._

 _Dan tak lama kemudian Nagato, Konan, Neji, Shino dan Kiba datang menghampiri mereka. Tampaknya Neji juga sudah puas dengan aktivitas makannya tadi. Namun yang jelas porsi makannya itu tak sebesar porsi makan Naruto yang bahkan sudah habis 5 mangkuk… Ah, tidak… Ini yang keenam…_

" _Neji-niisama.. Selamat karena sudah memenangkan pertandingan!" ucap Hinata memberikan kata selamat._

 _Neji tersenyum mendengarnya, dia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Shizuka. Lalu setelah Hinata, Shizuka juga turut memberikan ucapan selamat kepada sang pewaris Hyuuga._

" _Selamat, Neji-san.."_

" _Terima kasih, Shizuka.."_

 _Kiba memperhatikan hal itu. Ekspresinya berubah jadi kesal secara tiba tiba setelah menyaksikan Neji mendapat banyak perhatian._

" _Ah! Neji dan Naruto enak sekali… Ini tidak adil! Mereka dapat perhatian lebih! Padahal aku dan Shino kan juga sudah berjuang!" kata Kiba yang iri kepada Neji._

" _Ahahahah.. Kiba, kau juga sudah berjuang dengan baik," kata Nagato._

" _Nagato benar, seharusnya mungkin kau dan Shino yang lebih pantas masuk ke putaran kedua ketimbang Sasuke dan Suigetsu," tambah Konan memberikan semangat._

 _Kiba terlihat senang mendengarnya sedangkan Shino hanya memberikan ekspresi datar tanpa arti._

" _Uwoooo! Aku bersemangat.."_

" _Yah, pada akhirnya meski sampai final pun kalian akan tetap kalah dariku dan Naruto," kata Neji sedikit menyombongkan dirinya._

 _Dan saat mereka sibuk dengan percakapan mereka, Yahiko sudah melihat keadaan. Dia diam diam merangkul Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya sambil membawa botol minumannya._

" _Hei, Naruto… Kau mau coba minum ini..?" tanya Yahiko menyodorkan botol minuman yang dibawanya._

 _Hanya sebuah botol biasa bagi Naruto. Awalnya dia tidak tahu apa isinya dan setelah ia menerima botol tersebut dari Yahiko, dia berpikir sejenak sambil melihat lihat botol yang tak ada keunikannya sama sekali._

" _Air apa ini..?" tanya Naruto._

" _Minum saja.. Dan itu akan membuatmu bahagia,"_

" _Eh!? Kau yakin, senpai?"_

 _Yahiko mengangguk yakin dengan wajah tak bersalahnya namun dibalik itu semua… Di dalam hatinya, dia tersenyum usil ketika Naruto bersiap akan meminumnya…_

" _Akan kuminum!"_

 _GLEK GLEK GLEK_

 _Yahiko tersenyum usil melihat Naruto meminum air dari botol yang ia berikan. Dan dia sudah tahu hal berikutnya yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto…_

" _Ughh.. Rasanya aneh sekali…"_

 _Yahiko memperhatikan baik baik.. Lama kelamaan Naruto seperti kehilangan kesadaran dan pandangannya mulai kabur…_

" _Aku… Pusing sekali…"_

 _Dan senyum Yahiko semakin lebar ketika dia menyadari kalau rencana usilnya berhasil…_

' _Aku berhasil… Dia mabuk!'_

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku update! Penasaran sama lanjutannya? Maaf klo cuma sekitaran 4000 word doang.. Dua chap ini cuma aku buat sekitar segitu karena belum masuk arc keduanya. Dan aku udah mulai pake penanggalan sesuai saran dari salah satu reader dulu.. Maaf klo telat update, aku lagi seneng senengnya baca kelanjutan anime SKET Dance di manganya sampe tamat (sumpah keren abis.. kisah tokohnya sedih gila… tapi banyak lucunya di setiap eps di animenya atau chap di manganya… kesan persahabatannya juga oke banget… ninggalin perasaan spesial pokoknya setelah nonton anime dan baca manganya).. Ada yang suka SKET Dance disini? Tentang klub membantu sesama kayak Oregairu cuma bedanya ini school comedy sedangkan Oregairu itu ceritanya lebih serius.. Banyak yang bilang juga klo SKET Dance itu Gintama nya versi anak sekolahan wkwkwkwk

Yah aku berharap ada fic yang kayak Oregairu atau SKET Dance… Ada gak ya fic kayak dua anime yang kusebutin..?

Yah Cuma itu doang.. jadwal update selanjutnya adalah fic ku yang satunya.. Dan untuk lanjutannya ini seperti biasa 3-5 hari an lah.. Maaf klo ada typo! Klo ada silahkan bilang..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	26. Kunjungan Yang Aneh

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#26**

 **KUNJUNGAN YANG ANEH**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

" _Hei, Naruto… Kau mau coba minum ini..?" tanya Yahiko menyodorkan botol minuman yang dibawanya._

 _Hanya sebuah botol biasa bagi Naruto. Awalnya dia tidak tahu apa isinya dan setelah ia menerima botol tersebut dari Yahiko, dia berpikir sejenak sambil melihat lihat botol yang tak ada keunikannya sama sekali._

" _Air apa ini..?" tanya Naruto._

" _Minum saja.. Dan itu akan membuatmu bahagia,"_

" _Eh!? Kau yakin, senpai?"_

 _Yahiko mengangguk yakin dengan wajah tak bersalahnya namun dibalik itu semua… Di dalam hatinya, dia tersenyum usil ketika Naruto bersiap akan meminumnya…_

" _Akan kuminum!"_

 _GLEK GLEK GLEK_

 _Yahiko tersenyum usil melihat Naruto meminum air dari botol yang ia berikan. Dan dia sudah tahu hal berikutnya yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto…_

" _Ughh.. Rasanya aneh sekali…"_

 _Yahiko memperhatikan baik baik.. Lama kelamaan Naruto seperti kehilangan kesadaran dan pandangannya mulai kabur…_

" _Aku… Pusing sekali…"_

 _Dan senyum Yahiko semakin lebar ketika dia menyadari kalau rencana usilnya berhasil…_

' _Aku berhasil… Dia mabuk!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah beberapa menit berlalu…_

" _Naruto-niisan!"_

 _Panggil seseorang ketika pandangan Naruto mulai kabur. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku..?' perlahan tapi pasti dia kehilangan kesadarannya dalam kondisi berdiri… Dia bahkan belum sempat menyadari minuman apa yang telah diberikan Yahiko kepadanya. Satu persatu teman temannya mendekati Naruto ketika mereka melihat kondisinya sekarang._

" _Woi, woi.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba._

 _Naruto yang harusnya kehilangan kesadarannya berjalan melewati Kiba sedangkan Yahiko yang duduk di pojokan sedang menerima ceramah dari Konan dan Nagato. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga, Naruto sudah bergabung ke pusat perhatian pesta._

" _Apa kabar, manis..?"_

 _Dia menyentuh dagu salah satu murid perempuan yang kebetulan saat itu berada di dekatnya. Dan hasilnya perempuan yang tak dikenali namanya oleh Naruto itu merona hebat apalagi saat Naruto memberikan tatapan mata menggodanya._

" _Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"_

 _Perhatian siswa lain yang sedang menikmati pesta teralihkan kepada Naruto yang tiba tiba saja berubah.. Bukan berubah dalam artian fisik tapi kepribadiannya lah yang berubah._

" _Hinata! Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?"_

 _Tanya Neji begitu ia sampai di tengah tengah kerumunan pesta. Disana Hinata sudah berdiri sambil melihat tingkah laku aneh dari Naruto. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tak membalas panggilan Neji karena perhatiannya sekarang terpusat kepada Naruto yang bertingkah aneh. Wajahnya sendiri memerah ketika melihat tingkah laku aneh Naruto terhadap murid perempuan itu._

" _Hei, kenapa kau tak membalas panggilanku?"_

 _Tanya Neji menepuk pundak Hinata begitu ia berada di sampingnya. Hinata masih belum meresponnya sama sekali akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata mencoba untuk menyadarkan sang gadis._

" _A-Ah.. Neji-niisama!"_

" _Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Shizuka setelahnya. Gadis yang akrab dengan Hinata ini tampaknya juga baru sampai di tengah kerumunan. Dia belum tahu apa yang terjadi, oleh karena itu dia langsung bertanya kepada Hinata yang berada disana._

 _Hinata kembali menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggoda gadis gadis disana. Dan entah kenapa ekspresinya perlahan berubah sedih.. Neji dan Shizuka yang memperhatikan Hinata secara otomatis mengikuti arah tatapan Hinata. Mereka terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah bertingkah aneh disana.._

" _B-Bukankah itu Naruto-kun..!?"_

 _Shizuka bahkan menutup mulutnya kaget melihat gaya Naruto yang sekarang mirip seperti penggoda para wanita. Meski sedikit kesal melihatnya namun tak bisa ditutupi kalau wajahnya kini memerah melihat Naruto._

" _Bagaimana kalau kencan malam setelah ini..?"_

 _Benar benar sudah berubah total dari aslinya.. Dia yang sedang mabuk membuatnya jadi seperti ini… Wajah gadis yang digodanya sekarang memerah tak mampu menjawab semua kata kata Naruto. Dia bagaikan terhipnotis untuk tidak pergi dari hadapan Naruto._

 _Naruto menyibakkan rambutnya lalu menoleh ke arah lain hingga perhatiannya jatuh kepada salah satu murid perempuan yang berada di tengah tengah antara 3 perempuan yang ada disana. Naruto berjalan pelan bak pangeran yang menghampiri sang tuan putri. Lalu ketika sampai di hadapan sang gadis.. Dia berlutut memegang tangan kanan sang gadis sambil menatap matanya lembut. "Uhmm, hime.. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu..?"_

 _Dan tebak apa yang terjadi…_

" _Kyaaaaaaa!"_

 _Satu persatu, gadis gadis yang ada disana jatuh ambruk melihatnya. Bahkan Neji dibuat terkejut ketika melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri menemukan gadis gadis yang sudah ambruk terpesona. Sang gadis yang kini tangannya tengah digenggam Naruto, tak bisa apa apa. Wajahnya sukses dibuat memerah mirip kepiting rebus._

" _A-A-Aku…"_

" _Aku yakin di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu, hime.."_

 _Naruto bangkit lalu menggenggam kedua tangan sang gadis dengan lembut. Dia tak menyadari jika sedari tadi, dia sudah mendapat tatapan tajam membunuh dari setiap laki laki yang ada disana baik dari tahun pertama, tahun kedua hingga tahun ketiga. Mereka sama sama mengincar Naruto…_

" _Oi, Naruto! Apa kau kerasukan Magical Beast!?"_

 _Tanya Kiba yang datang langsung menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto tak menoleh ke arah Kiba dan asyik menggoda gadis gadis lainnya setelah gadis sebelumnya sudah ambruk tak berdaya. "Sialan kau, pirang!" Kiba yang kesal segera berlari ke arah Naruto namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Neji menahan pundak Kiba agar dia tak menyusul Naruto yang sudah sibuk dengan para gadis._

" _Oi.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Neji!?"_

 _Tanya Kiba begitu tubuhnya ditarik oleh Neji. Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapa Neji sedangkan Neji hanya memberikan tatapan jahat kepada Naruto yang tengah menggoda gadis gadis. Kiba yang melihat tatapan jahat Neji merasa takut berada di dekatnya. "A-Ano.. Neji, Apa apaan tatapan jahatmu itu?"_

 _Neji melirik ke sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Disana Shizuka dan Hinata masih terfokus kepada Naruto yang tengah menggoda gadis gadis yang ada disana. 'Saatnya aku membalas dendam padamu, Naruto..'_

 _Dan senyuman jahatnya semakin terpancar seketika itu pula. Kiba menelan ludah melihat sisi jahat Neji…_

" _Ah.. Shizuka, kenapa kau tidak kesana dan hampiri Naruto?" tanya Neji dengan senyumannya kepada Shizuka. Shizuka yang tersadar ketika Neji bertanya kepadanya segera menoleh._

" _Ah..? Aku..?"_

 _Neji mengangguk dengan senyum sedangkan Shizuka menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Shizuka kembali melihat Naruto yang tengah menggoda para gadis disana… Dan tak lama kemudian, dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto meninggalkan Neji yang tersenyum jahat dan Kiba yang ketakutan setengah mati melihat Neji._

" _Kau pasti akan mendapat banyak masalah setelah tersadar besok, Naruto…" kata Neji dengan wajah jahat yang ingin balas dendam. Yang dimksud balas dendam disini hanya balas dendam karena Naruto pernah mengalahkannya dulu di kediaman Hyuuga._

 _GLEK_

' _Aku tahu kalau dia punya maksud buruk pada Naruto..' batin Kiba sedikit memberi jarak kepada Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya._

 _Sedangkan dari jauh, Shino berjalan menghampiri Kiba namun sebelum pria pecinta serangga itu sampai disana, Kiba sudah duluan menghampirinya sambil menarik tangannya atau menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari sana._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba…?"_

 _Tanya Shino yang pasrah pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya diseret menjauh dari pusat keramaian pesta. Kiba tak menjawab dan hanya terus berjalan sambil menyeret Shino._

" _L-Lebih baik kita tidak ikut campur masalah mereka…" kata Kiba dengan wajah sedikit pucat ketika membayangkan wajah jahat Neji._

 _Shino memberikan ekspresi tanda tanya atas ucapan Kiba. Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Itulah yang ingin ditanyakan pemuda dengan kacamata hitam ini pada orang yang menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari sana._

" _N-Naruto-kun.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

 _Tiba tiba saja Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Shizuka mendekati Naruto yang berada di tengah tengah kerumunan gadis gadis satu asrama. Entah kenapa Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya kesal melihat Shizuka menghampiri kakaknya. Dia juga mendapat sebuah firasat buruk akan hal itu._

" _Shizuka-san.. Kau cantik sekali hari ini.. Apa kau mau makan malam bersamaku, besok?"_

 _Tanya Naruto langsung merespon begitu ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Shizuka sudah berdiri disana dengan wajah malu malu. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Shizuka lembut dan memberikannya tatapan yang…. Uhmm… sulit di artikan. Shizuka yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merona hebat sedangkan gadis gadis lainnya semakin terpesona melihat momen itu._

" _M-Makan malam..?"_

 _Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku dan hanya kau.."_

 _Dan rona di wajahnya semakin hebat lagi ketika Naruto mengucapkan pernyataan barusan…_

" _A-Ah.. Kau sungguh sungguh, Naruto-kun..?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Shizuka barusan kepadanya. Neji yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum jahat karena tahu kalau rencananya berhasil. "Rasakan, Naruto… Kau harus menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini setelah sadar!" Dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai dia melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang menahan air matanya.._

 _Hinata berdiri menahan air matanya di sebelahnya sambil melihat ke arah Naruto sedangkan Neji yang melihat Hinata kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Hinata. Dan akhirnya dia sadar juga kalau adik sepupu nya itu menonton kejadian itu sedari tadi._

" _U-Uh.. H-Hinata.. K-Kau tidak apa apa..?"_

 _Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Neji dan langsung berlari melewati kerumunan sebelum Neji sempat meraih tangan sang gadis. Kerumunan yang ada disana bahkan tak menyadari kalau Hinata berlari menuju wilayah kamar murid perempuan. Mereka terlalu sibuk memandangi Naruto yang menjadi pusat dari keramaian tersebut._

" _Habislah aku…" kata Neji pasrah dengan tatapan datar begitu melihat Hinata yang salah paham. Neji perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya menggoda gadis gadis yang ada disana._

 _Neji segera berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan sebenarnya, dia belakangnya sudah cukup banyak murid laki laki yang ingin menghajar Naruto disana…_

" _Oi, Kita kembali ke kamar sekarang!"_

 _Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji kesal. "Aku sedang sibuk, Neji.. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku..?"_

 _Amarah Neji sampai di puncaknya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menghancurkan kepala orang di depannya itu._

 _GLEK GLEK GLEK_

 _Tiba tiba saja, Yahiko yang sedang mabuk memaksa Neji untuk meminum sake yang dibawanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi yang jelas dia bisa lolos dari Nagato dan Konan. Yah sebenarnya alasannya bisa lolos pun karena Konan dan Nagato sudah pingsan di tempatnya karena dipaksa Yahiko untuk minum sake._

" _A-Apa yang kau lakukan, sen-!?"_

 _GLEK GLEK GLEK_

 _Mata Neji terbuka lebar lebar ketika dipaksa untuk meminum semuanya langsung. Gadis gadis yang ada di sekitar sana hanya terdiam sambil melihat datar ke arah Neji. Dia dipaksa meminum sake yang dibawa Yahiko hingga akhirnya dia pingsan tak kuat menahan alkoholnya._

" _Naruto-kun.. Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Shizuka tiba tiba._

" _Aku baik baik saja.. Shizuka.."_

 _Jawab Naruto langsung menyentuh dagu sang gadis. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shizuka hingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan dan membuat gadis seisi ruangan terdiam terpesona dan tak berdaya menahan gairahnya. Shizuka sendiri semakin memerah dibuatnya karena hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan._

" _Aku benar benar ingin melumat bibir mungil mu itu, Shizuka-san…"_

" _Eh!?"_

" _Kyaaaaaaaa!"_

" _Eh!? A-Ano.. Eh… Uhmm.. N-Naruto.."_

 _Dan dengan kalimatnya barusan, dia sukses membuat Shizuka merona hebat hingga akhirnya sang gadis tak sadar kalau dia sudah memukul kuat Naruto pada bagian ulu hati…_

 _BUKKKKKHHHH_

" _Ukhhh.." rintih Naruto begitu sadar kalau Shizuka memberinya pukulan di saat dirinya sedang mabuk._

" _Naruto-kun?"_

 _Tanya Shizuka ketika Naruto sudah pingsan tak berdaya akibat pukulan yang diberikannya barusan…_

" _Eh…!?"_

 _Para gadis yang ada disana beserta Yahiko yang mabuk hanya memberikan tatapan heran…._

 _Flashback OFF_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

NARUTO POV

"Dan, begitulah.. Akhirnya Shizuka-san lah yang membawamu kembali ke kamar. Yah kami tidak tahu sih, apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarmu, Naruto-san.."

Kata salah satu dari ketiga gadis tersebut setelah selesai menjelaskan kejadiannya. Yah bila kuingat ingat lagi, kejadian yang diceritakan gadis ini memang terjadi semalam. Kalau tidak salah juga, gadis ini juga salah satu gadis yang kugoda tadi malam. Tak kusangka ternyata gadis di hadapanku ini sedikit liar dan nakal jika kulihat dari penampilannya sekarang padahal jika kuingat semalam sewaktu kugoda dia… Dia tampak polos saat kugoda..

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya sekarang.. yang jadi masalah adalah setelah pesta itu! Wajar bila aku menganggapnya masalah karena aku tidak ingat setelahnya! Apa yang terjadi setelah pesta? Apa benar Shizuka-san yang mengantarku kembali ke kamar!? Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa saat dia mengantarku kembali ke kamar..

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya padaku,"

Dan saat aku akan pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu… Gadis yang memberiku penjelasan barusan tiba tiba saja menarik kerahku…

"Tunggu!"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang padaku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan otomatis aku langsung bereaksi dengan menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

"A-Apa lagi..!?"

Tanyaku padanya. Aku sadar saat itu kedua pipiku memerah dibuatnya, yah mau bagaimana lagi…

"Naruto-kun.. Aku memberimu ijin untuk datang ke kamarku kapanpun kau mau, jadi ingat.. bila kau ingin melakukannya… kau bisa datang padaku.."

Kata gadis tersebut berbisik di telingaku. Aku berpikir.. Apa maksud ucapan gadis ini.. Aku mulai mengira ngira apa maksudnya… 'melakukannya' dengannya? Argghh.. Kata kata itu terus terngiang di kepala ku. Setelah itu dia melepaskan kerahku sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi menggoda. Aku hanya menelan ludah melihat gadis di hadapanku. Jujur aku tak mengenalnya tapi harus kuakui kalau dia memiliki… uhmm.. sesuatu yang diinginkan pria kebanyakan..

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu…"

Mereka bertiga segera pamit meninggalkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Dan yang terlintas di kepalaku sekarang adalah efek yang akan kuterima dari kejadian semalam… Jika satu gadis saja sudah membuatku terkejut seperti tadi, bagaimana dengan gadis gadis lainnya.

"Itu dia..!"

"Dia keren ya..!"

Dan saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu masuk ruang makan, aku terkejut. Aku melihat banyak sekali murid murid perempuan yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa datang bersamaan ke ruang makan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, mereka membicarakanku. Bisa kudengar dari bisik bisik mereka sepanjang mereka melewatiku. Jujur ini benar benar mengangguku. Aku sadar kalau wajahku memerah karena malu, aku ingin mengajak seseorang untuk pergi dari sini tapi semua murid laki laki yang kukenal masih berada disini dengan kondisi tertidur setelah pesta semalam.

"Oi, Neji! Neji!" kataku mencoba membangunkan Neji di tempat duduknya sambil menahan malu ketika para gadis berjalan melewatiku dan menjadikanku topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sial, aku tak memiliki banyak pilihan! Jika aku tak bisa membangunkannya disini, setidaknya aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum mereka da-!

"Eh!?"

Siaaaaaal! Baru saja aku akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, gadis yang kutakutkan datang akhirnya datang juga. Kami berdua sama sama terkejut ketika mata kami saling bertemu dan aku sduah bisa mendengar bisikan gossip dari gadis gadis di sekitarku.

"S-Selamat pagi, N-Naruto-kun.."

"A-Ah.. Pagi.."

Dia menyapaku malu malu.. Sedangkan aku yang bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa hanya membalas sapaannya dengan kata 'Pagi' sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Uh…!?"

Dan satu lagi gadis yang baru saja datang… rambut indigonya berkibar ditiup angin.. dan jelas aku mengenal gadis itu… Shizuka segera menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut begitu pula denganku. Entah kenapa dia terkejut begitu melihatku dan Shizuka disana. Ekspresi di wajahnya tampak tak bisa di artikan dengan kata kata… Dia terlihat sedih dan tatapan matanya kosong…

"U-Uh.. Selamat pagi, Hinata.."

Sapaku kepada Hinata yang baru saja datang. Dia tak membalas sapaan pagiku bahkan tak sedikitpun melihatku. Dia hanya berjalan melewatiku dan Shizuka tanpa berkata apa apa. Aku dan Shizuka memberikan tatapan bingung ketika melihat sikap aneh Hinata.. Apa dia sedang marah? Atau dia sedang sakit kah?

"Oi, Hinata.. Kau tidak mendengarku ya?"

Tanyaku sambil meraih tangan Hinata dan menghentikan langkahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi tiba tiba saja dia menolak tanganku saat aku akan menggenggam tanganku.

PLAK

Aku terkejut melihatnya.. Dia memaksaku untuk melepaskan tangannya. Shizuka sama terkejutnya denganku.. Dan gadis di hadapanku hanya memberi sedikit lirikan sinis kepadaku… Bukan sebuah candaan. Bisa kulihat dari matanya kalau dia serius… Pikirku mungkin dia kelelahan hingga bahkan tak ingin diganggu siapapun. Aku menatap sejenak ke arah telapak tanganku lalu kembali melihat Hinata yang melangkah semakin jauh… Dan entah apa yang kurasakan saat melihatnya dari belakang ketika dia melangkah semakin jauh… Tapi yang jelas yang kurasakan sekarang ini benar benar mengangguku…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Aku dan Neji di undang ke asrama Pegasus Wing ditemani oleh Nagato-senpai. Tampaknya ada sebuah alasan mengapa kami diundang kesana. Mungkin untuk meredakan masalah di antara kedua asrama. Bahkan yang kudengar dari Nagato-senpai, kami bertiga harus ada disana hingga makan malam. Ibarat tamu spesial, kurasa kami juga akan mendapat jamuan besar dari Pegasus Wing. Yah awalnya pasti karena perselisihan antara kedua asrama di final turnamen kemarin..

"Nagato-senpai.."

Panggilku kepada Nagato-senpai yang berjalan mendahuluiku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan aku segera mengimbangi langkahnya dari samping, Neji pun turut serta mengimbangi langkah kami berdua…

"Ada apa?"

"Jika ini adalah acara untuk memperbaiki ikatan Holy Knight dan Pegasus Wing.. Kenapa Yahiko-senpai tidak ikut bersama kami?"

Yah wajar bila aku heran karena seharusnya acara semacam ini diwakili oleh masing masing Ketua Asrama. Bukannya aku tidak mau jika Nagato-senpai yang datang kesana bersama kami.. Hanya saja aneh apabila bukan Ketua Asrama sendiri yang datang. Dia belum juga menjawabku, dia kembali melihat ke depan.

"…Aku yang memintanya agar akulah menjadi perwakilan lagipula sekarang dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan di dalam Dewan Siswa,"

"Apa tidak masalah bagi pihak Pegasus Wing jika Yahiko-senpai tidak datang?" tanya Neji kepada Nagato-senpai.

"Tidak masalah.. Yah, bisa dikatakan kalau hubunganku dengan Ketua Asrama Pegasus lebih baik ketimbang hubungan Yahiko dengannya,"

Aku mengangguk paham.. Tapi sedikit heran saja, kenapa Nagato-senpai memiliki hubungan baik dengan Ketua Asrama Pegasus.. Apa mereka teman baik sejak sebelum masuk Akademi?

Dan begitu sampainya kami di depan pintu masuk utama gedung asrama Pegasus Wing yang besarnya sama dengan gedung asrama Holy Knight… Disana sudah berdiri beberapa murid perempuan baik dari tahun pertama, tahun kedua hingga tahun ketiga…

"Nagato-san.. Sara-sama sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian di dalam,"

Ucap salah seorang siswa perempuan yang bisa ditebak dari seragamnya bahwa dia merupakan murid tahun ketiga atau satu angkatan dengan Nagato-senpai.

"Aku mengerti…"

Aku sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan gadis gadis lain di sekitar kami.. Mereka menatapku dan Neji tak seperti seorang lawan tapi lebih ke… uhmm.. entahlah.. mungkin tatapan dari seorang penggemar?

"Selamat siang.."

Sapaku dan Neji kepada gadis gadis yang kami lewati begitu masuk ke dalam… Sejauh penglihatanku, mayoritas murid di Pegasus Wing memang adalah perempuan. Dari data yang kulihat bersama Neji dulu saat masuk.. perbandingan antara perempuan dan laki lakinya sungguh besar… Bisa dikatakan kalau murid laki laki yang masuk ke asrama ini akan bisa merasakan apa yang diinginkan laki laki kebanyakan… apalagi jika bukan 'harem'

"Aku tidak suka dengan cara mereka memperhatikan kita, Neji… Rasanya seperti mereka kekurangan laki laki keren saja di asrama,"

Tanyaku berbisik kepada Neji sambil melirik ke sekitar kami yang penuh dengan murid perempuan baik yang satu angkatan dengan kami maupun kakak kakak cantik yang menggoda.

"Hah..!? Apa kau tidak salah ucap..? Kau keren?"

"Neji, Naruto.. Kita sudah sampai.."

Ucap Nagato-senpai begitu kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu masuk. Pasti mereka sudah menunggu kami dibalik pintu ini…

GLEK

Sedikit gugup kurasa.. Sama seperti dengan laki laki berambut panjang di sebelahku ini…

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Nagato.."

Seorang perempuan duduk di kursi utama sedangkan ada beberapa murid lainnya yang berada disana. Ruangan super besar ini terlihat seperti ruangan santai seluruh murid di Pegasus Wing. Bahkan yang membuatku terkejut adalah fasilitas yang ada di dalamnya.. Bahkan ada kolam renang di dalam ruangan… Yah, jelas aku bisa melihat murid murid perempuan yang sedang berenang disana dengan mengenakan… yah.. kalian tahulah…

"W-Wow…" kataku sedikit kagum melihat isi ruangan itu.

"Jadi, ini adalah ruangan bersantai Pegasus Wing?"

Tanya Neji memperhatikan sekitar ruangan… Nagato-senpai menghampiri Sara-senpai yang kutahu.. merupakan Ketua Asrama Pegasus Wing.. Yah.. Aku dan Neji pernah bertemu dengannya ketika kami mengikuti turnamen.. Dan wajahnya itu benar benar… mengingatkanku…

"Uhm.. Neji, Naruto.. Jangan anggap ini sebagai pertemuan yang serius, anggap saja kalau pertemuan ini hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri antara kalian dengan kami,"

Mengakrabkan diri katanya..? Aku merasa ada sesuatu dibalik pertemuan ini atau ada maksud lain mereka mengundang kami… Lagipula kenapa hanya kami dan Nagato-senpai? Pada awalnya kukira kami hanya akan bertemu dengan dua hingga lima orang saja, jadi wajar bila hanya aku dan Neji, tapi ini… berbeda sekali dengan yang kubayangkan…

"Apa kau merasa kalau pertemuan ini sedikit aneh..?"

Tanya Neji berbisik kepadaku, aku mengangguk pelan menanggapinya. Ternyata Neji bahkan berpikir sama denganku. Ini lebih mirip pertemuan khusus untukku dan Neji dengan Pegasus Wing. Bukan pendekatan antara Holy Knight dengan Pegasus Wing tapi pendekatan antara kami berdua dengan mereka…

"Shion…" kataku pelan begitu pandanganku tertuju kepada satu perempuan yang duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat Sara-senpai. Dan entah apa yang terjadi padanya, dia tampak lebih jinak dari biasanya…

"N-Naruto.."

Dan tatapan malu dari gadis itu lebih mengejutkan untukku… Benar benar hal yang mengejutkan melihat dia bisa tersipu malu seperti itu… tapi sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tersipu malu seperti itu…

"Shion.. Ajak mereka mengobrol denganmu dan pengikutmu,"

Shion mengangguk paham atas perintah Sara-senpai. Tiba tiba saja wajahnya berubah serius setelah menerima perintah dan dengan wajah yang memerah entah karena alasan apa.. dia menarik tanganku pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Wowowo.. Kau akan membawaku kemana, gadis penguasa!?"

Aku benar benar terkejut dibuatnya… Apa cuaca hari ini mempengaruhi kerja otaknya? Bahkan Neji sekarang hanya menatapku terkejut tanpa bisa mengeluarkan komentar…

"Nagato-senpai.. Nagato-senpai! Kemana gadis ini akan membawaku..!?"

"Tenang saja.. Dia tidak akan memperkosamu, kok," kata Nagato-senpai dengan tatapan datar.

"T-Tunggu! B-Bukan itu masalahnya, bodoh!"

Dia menatapku datar dan begitu aku melihat ke Sara-senpai… Dia memberiku tatapan aneh… Tatapannya seperti tatapan dari seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah bertemu… Dan itu memberiku tanda tanya… Apa apaan tatapan itu!? Aku terdiam pasrah ketika Shion menarikku karena perhatianku sekarang terpusat pada senpai cantik bersurai merah itu… Mata kami seling bertemu namun tak satupun dari kami bicara…

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji yang bosan dengan suasana di dalam ruangan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berkeliling ke seisi ruangan atas ijin dari Sara dan Nagato. Dan kini tak hanya rasa bosan yang hinggap padanya namun kini perasaan aneh lainnya juga muncul ketika ia berjalan melewati murid murid Pegasus Wing. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya di asrama Holy Knight tapi apa boleh buat.. dia tidak punya izin untuk itu. Dia terpaksa berada disini hingga makan malam tiba.. dan tebak apa bagian terburuknya… Dia berkeliling sendirian tanpa ditemani Naruto yang sedang bersama Shion saat ini hingga akhirnya ketika ia berada di lobby masuk…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Neji..?" tanya Shikamaru yang dapat melihat ke bawah dari lantai dua.

"Oh, hai nanas… Apa kabar? Kau bisa lihat kan kalau sekarang aku sedang tersesat sendirian?"

"Uhm.. Dan sepertinya itu tidak buruk.." kata Shikamaru setelah melihat gadis gadis yang sejak tadi memandanginya dari lantai dua.

Neji menghela nafas pasrah karenanya…

"Paling tidak… Bisakah kau ajak aku berkeliling? Aku hampir seperti orang aneh yang jadi pusat perhatian disini," jawab Neji setelah ia melirik ke sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan gadis gadis.

"Hoaaaaammmm.. Sebenarnya aku malas berurusan denganmu.. tapi bisa kukatakan kalau perhatian yang kau dapat itu adalah perhatian yang diinginkan laki laki pecinta wanita kebanyakan.."

Neji mengangkat alisnya sebelah mendengarnya kemudian menahan tawa. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, aku adalah laki laki pecinta wanita tapi sayangnya aku tak seperti mereka kebanyakan…" Neji sedikit mengangkat alis ketika mendengar ucapan dari laki laki bergaya rambut nanas itu.

"Jika kau ingin ke tempat para murid laki laki biasa berkumpul… Ikut aku!"

Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan entah kemana. Neji yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu segera berjalan menaiki tangga utama ke lantai dua dan segera menyusul Shikamaru…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan lain yang ada di asrama Pegasus Wing…

Naruto kini berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Shion.. Satu ruangan yang sama… Hanya berdua… Dan kalian bagi kebanyakan laki laki… Apa yang kalian pikirkan di saat seperti ini? Di saat hanya ada satu laki laki dan satu perempuan cantik di dalam ruangan? Yang jelas hanya mereka berdua… Kira kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Sekedar berbincang bincang atau mungkinkah mereka bermain monopoly?

"J-Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku kemari..? Apa ruangan besar ini kamarmu?"

Tanya Naruto begitu menyadari kalau ruangan ini dua kali lipat besar dari kamarnya. Shion tak memberi jawaban.. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sejak tadi meski ada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Y-Ya.. Ini kamarku.. kamar ini khusus diberikan Sara-sama untukku,"

'Wah, enak sekali hidup gadis ini…' batin Naruto menatap Shion dengan ekspresi malas.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa besar yang ada di dalam kamar Shion dan sejak tadi Naruto inging bertanya kepada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Sebenarnya apa tujuan gadis ini membawanya ke kamarnya?

"A-Ano.. Kenapa tiba tiba kau membawaku ke kamarmu? Memang Holy Knight dan Pegasus Wing meminta kita untuk tidak bermusuhan lagi… tapi untuk membawaku ke kamarmu… bukankah terlalu berlebihan..? Kita ini tetap musuh pada awalnya…?"

Tanya Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia sedikit bingung awalnya ketika akan bertanya namun bila tak segera bertanya, dia juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"A-Apa kau masih menganggapku musuhmu sampai sekarang…?"

Tanya Shion sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto dan yang lebih anehnya… dia menunjukkan wajah kekecewaan yang benar benar manis di mata laki laki.. Bahkan Naruto sendiri dibuat terkejut dalam hati begitu melihat sikap aneh dari gadis yang menjadi rivalnya dalam turnamen kemarin..

"O-Oi, gadis penguasa… A-Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu. Dia takut apabila dia tak menjaga ucapannya, sang gadis yang ada di sebelahnya itu akan memberi serangan sihir padanya mengingat bagaimana kepribadian gadis di sebelahnya ini saat turnamen…

Wajahnya sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'gadis penguasa'… Aku memiliki nama.."

Apa apaan wajah manis itu!? Naruto bahkan semakin dibuat salah tingkah dan terkejut melihat sikap aneh Shion…

"O-Oke… S-Shion…-san?"

Shion mengerutkan keningnya menatap Naruto…

"A-Ah.. S-Shion?"

Dan dalam sekejap, sudut di bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman manis…

'Oh, Dewa… Jika kau benar ada.. Tolong selamatkan aku dari situasi ini..! Atau setidaknya sadarkan gadis menakutkan di sebelahku ini…!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dimana ada Sara, Nagato dan Koyuki disana… tak ada satu oran pun selain mereka disana… Entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan namun pasti menyangkut masalah dan rencana mereka ke depannya…

"Kau serius untuk membawa serta Hyuuga Neji bersama Naruto..?"

Tanya Nagato yang duduk santai di tempat duduknya sedangkan Sara duduk di hadapannya dan Koyuki berdiri di samping Sara. "Ya.. Dia juga ada hubungannya, akan menguntungkan bagi kita bila memiliki seorang pemilik Byakugan yang berbakat sepertinya…,"

Sara menggantung kalimatnya saat itu lalu kembali melanjutkannya setelah ia melirik ke arah Koyuki. "…Dia bisa jadi salah satu pimpinan di pasukan kita kelak dan mendampingi Naruto di sampingnya.."

Nagato memberikan tatapan datar namun dalam otaknya penuh pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau berpikir kalau membawa serta Hyuuga Neji akan sangat mudah?" pertanyaan Nagato membuat alis Sara sedikit terangkat.

"Sederhana saja.. Dia juga pasti akan bereaksi sama seperti Naruto jika tahu penyebab kematian ayahnya.." jawab Sara kemudian meminum minuman yang ada di meja yang letaknya berada di sebelah kursinya. Nagato hanya mengangkat alis sambil memejamkan matanya paham sedangkan Koyuki hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Sara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion?"

Tanya Nagato tiba tiba saja membahas Shion yang tak ada disana. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahunya kalau Naruto lah yang jadi salah satu tujuan besar kita?"

Sara tersenyum.. "Ya.. Dan kau bisa lihat kan perubahan sikapnya pada Naruto. Setelah memberi hukuman padanya kemarin, aku segera memberitahunya siapa Naruto.. Dan hasilnya sesuai dugaanku.."

"Dia mungkin sekarang tergila gila padanya.. fufufu.." kata Koyuki menyela pembicaraan sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal bila kuingat kelakuannya pada Naruto saat turnamen benar benar tak bisa ditolerir lagi… Dan sekarang dia malah jatuh hati padanya setelah tahu Naruto lah tujuannya.."

Kata Nagato setelah ia menghela nafas pasrah sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku lebih suka kalau Naruto bersama Shion daripada dia harus bersama gadis Hyuuga itu.." kata Sara dengan nada yang menyatakan ketidaksukaan.

"Atau…"

Ucap Sara terputus. Nagato dan Koyuki otomatis menoleh ke arah Sara karena menunggu lanjutan ucapan pemimpin mereka..

"Atau mungkin lebih baik dia bersama kakaknya.."

Nagato dan Koyuki yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak apalagi Nagato yang sedang meminum minumannya. Dia hampir saja menyemburkan air minumannya kepada gadis di hadapannya…

"Kau ini benar benar seorang brocon ya?"

Koyuki sedikit tertawa mendengarnya meski dia sudah mencoba menahannya…

"Yah, terserah kalian mau meledekku.. tapi pada akhirnya Naruto memang benar benar akan jatuh ke pelukanku.."

Kata Sara terpejam sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Nagato dan Koyuki hanya tersenyum melihat sikap yang tak pernah ditunjukkan Sara ke orang lain selain mereka berdua. Setelah cukup bercanda dalam pembicaraan mereka, Nagato memulainya dengan sebuah pertanyaan dan tatapan serius kepada Sara…

"Uhmm..?" Sara memberikan tatapan tanda tanya dengan alis terangkat kepada Nagato yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi… Kapan kita akan memberi serangan pada lawan lawan kita…?" pertanyaan Nagato membuat Sara dan Koyuki merubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap. "Dan siapakah lawan yang kau maksud..?" tanya Sara dengan senyum licik.

Nagato tersenyum dengan mata terpejam yang kemudian terbuka beberapa saat setelahnya. Haruskah Sara menanyakan itu padanya.. Seharusnya pun gadis di hadapannya sudah tak perlu lagi bertanya kepadanya...

"Semuanya… sebut saja Ne milik Danzo, Orochimaru dan Kerajaan kecilnya, Devil Brothers, Nightmare dan gangguan terbesar kita atau bisa jadi partner terbaik kita…"

"…Akatsuki…"

TBC

.

.

.

Sry aku agak telat update nya.. Idenya ada Cuma lagi males nulis jadinya ya telat lah.. Maaf banget klo mengecewakan atau semisal wordnya kurang panjang.. Maaf banget.. Dan aku masih bingung karena kelihatannya aku gak bisa update fic ku dari sabtu besok sampe libur lebaran selesai… Aku pengen baca fic yang mirip mirp sama Oregairu.. Ada saran nggak? Soalnya kemaren aku abis nonton ulang Oregairu untuk kesekian kalinya (entah mungkin udah sampe 7 kali aku tonton ulang saking nggak bosennya). Itu anime romance favoritku.. Dan betapa senangnya aku beberapa hari ini karena season 3 Shingeki no Kyojin bakal rilis tahun depan dan season 3 Shokugeki no Souma akan rilis Fall 2017! Yay! Kita tinggalkan masalah anime karena sekarang aku akan bahas beberapa hal…

Pertama… Nightmare dan Devil Brothers itu kelompok antagonis ciptaanku sendiri di Warrior From The Heaven Universe ini tapi karakternya tetep dari Naruto.

Kedua… Chap depan udah masuk arc kedua yang namanya belum aku tentuin

Ketiga, Jangan lupa bilang kalo ada typo karena aku belum sempet baca ulang setelah nyelesaiin nih chapter..

Keempat… Jangan lupa baca fic ku yang satunya hehehe..(promosi)

Kelima… Bagi kalian yang penasaran sama Sara dkk.. tunggu aja..


	27. Misi dan Ambisi

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#27**

 **MISI DAN AMBISI**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Kau ini benar benar seorang brocon ya?"

Koyuki sedikit tertawa mendengarnya meski dia sudah mencoba menahannya…

"Yah, terserah kalian mau meledekku.. tapi pada akhirnya Naruto memang benar benar akan jatuh ke pelukanku.."

Kata Sara terpejam sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Nagato dan Koyuki hanya tersenyum melihat sikap yang tak pernah ditunjukkan Sara ke orang lain selain mereka berdua. Setelah cukup bercanda dalam pembicaraan mereka, Nagato memulainya dengan sebuah pertanyaan dan tatapan serius kepada Sara…

"Uhmm..?" Sara memberikan tatapan tanda tanya dengan alis terangkat kepada Nagato yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi… Kapan kita akan memberi serangan pada lawan lawan kita…?" pertanyaan Nagato membuat Sara dan Koyuki merubah ekspresinya dalam sekejap. "Dan siapakah lawan yang kau maksud..?" tanya Sara dengan senyum licik.

Nagato tersenyum dengan mata terpejam yang kemudian terbuka beberapa saat setelahnya. Haruskah Sara menanyakan itu padanya.. Seharusnya pun gadis di hadapannya sudah tak perlu lagi bertanya kepadanya...

"Semuanya… sebut saja Ne milik Danzo, Orochimaru dan Kerajaan kecilnya, Devil Brothers, Nightmare dan gangguan terbesar kita atau bisa jadi partner terbaik kita…"

"…Akatsuki…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 Juli X777, Calender WFTH

Di sebuah negara yang berisi bebatuan bebatuan dan tebing tebing besar. Kerajaan yang sepanjang mata memandang selalu diselimuti oleh awan. Udaranya pun lebih dingin jika dibandingkan dengan Kerajaan Konoha. Dan negara ini merupakan salah satu dari 5 Kerajaan Sihir Terbesar di benua sihir sama seperti Kerajaan Konoha. Banyak perbedaan mencolok di antara kedua negara tersebut contohnya saja dari gaya bertarung serta pendidikannya atau mungkin dari kebiasaan penduduknya yang menjunjung tinggi kekuatan di atas segalanya. Negara ini disebut Kekaisaran Kumo. Salah satu Akademi Sihir terbaik di benua sihir juga berdiri di tempat ini, Akademi Sihir Kumo yang terkenal dengan murid muridnya yang ahli menggunakan elemen petir… Elemen yang memang melambangkan Kekaisaran Kumo di antara kelima Kerajaan Besar…

"Bisa kau lebih cepat sedikit?"

Tanya seorang gadis berkulit hitam dengan rambut panjang yang tengah melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya di belakang. Sedangkan temannya di belakangnya adalah seorang pemuda berkulit hitam dengan permen di mulutnya yang kini tengah membawa setumpuk buku tebal.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang membawa buku buku ini!?"

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya! Kau kira aku ini buta apa!?"

Kata gadis tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah teman laki lakinya. Entah gadis itu menyadari atau tidak kalau sebenarnya alasan yang membuat temannya melambat adalah karena membawa buku buku tersebut. "Lantas..!? Kenapa kau tak membantuku membawanya, Karui!?"

"Omoi…! Kau kan laki laki! Kenapa kau malah meminta bantuan perempuan untuk membawa buku buku yang berat itu! Dasar!"

Laki laki bernama Omoi itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dalam hatinya, dia sebenarnya sama sekali tak menganggap kalau orang yang ada di depannya itu adalah seorang 'perempuan' tapi apabila dia mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya, dia tak yakin bisa hidup setelah ini…

"Sedang apa kalian disini..?" tanya seorang gadis berkulit putih, rambut pirang pendek dilengkapi dengan tubuh indahnya.

"Ah, Samui.. Bisa kau bantu aku membawa ini ke ruang kelas? Sebentar lagi pelajaran Bee-sensei akan dimulai dan aku diminta untuk membawa ini!"

Samui menoleh ke arah Omoi yang mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin padanya namun bahkan perkataannya saja tak dipedulikan oleh Samui… Gadis cantik itu kembali menatap Karui setelah menoleh sejenak ke Omoi. "Oi! Bantu aku!"

"Dengan siapa dia bicara?"

Tanya Samui kepada Karui sambil menunjuk Omoi yang sedang memanggilnya berkali kali namun tak kunjung mendapat respon dari gadis itu. "Entahlah.. Kita biarkan saja dia dengan buku buku itu. Dia tak terlihat butuh pertolongan,"

"Apa!? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku butuh bantua, kan!?"

Tanpa mempedulikan Omoi, kedua gadis itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Omoi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil membawa setumpuk buku tebal untuk para murid atau teman teman sekelasnya karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai…

"Samui.. Kau sudah dengar berita dari Konoha kan?"

Tanya Karui melirik ke arah Samui.. Teman yang berjalan bersamanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Dia kembali menatap ke depan sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Samui.

"Kudengar orang baru yang mendapat gelar **Talent's From Heaven** setelah mengalahkan Neji sekarang dia juga sudah mengalahkan Shikamaru, Sai dan bahkan Shion.. Meski tak sempat bertarung dengan Sasuke, namun jelas bahwa dia lebih kuat dari Sasuke."

Karui sebenarnya mengatakan hal tersebut hanya untuk memancing Samui karena dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Samui setelah orang orang yang memiliki gelar yang sama dengannya telah dikalahkan oleh seorang rookie seumurannya yang melejit tiba tiba hingga akhirnya mendapat gelar yang sama dengannya.

"Bahkan rumornya… Dia sekarang dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat di antara **Talent's From Heaven**. Dia bahkan mengalahkan Sai dan Shion secara bersamaan yang bahkan dulu kau sendiri tak bisa mengalahkan Shion-!"

Samui langsung mengenggam lengan Karui kuat menahan amarahnya. Karui langsung merintih menahan sakit dari cengkeraman tangan Samui. Dia langsung menoleh ke temannya itu. Samui kini menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dengan tatapan mata yang benar benar sinis. Mungkin dia kesal karena Karui mengungkit pertarungannya dulu dengan Shion.

"Saat itu kuakui aku memang tak sebanding dengan Shion.. tapi kata katamu barusan tetap tidak bisa kuterima.. tak ada yang bisa menentukan siapa yang terkuat di antara kami kecuali kami semua bertemu dan bertarung secara langsung di arena.."

Kata Samui menatap sinis Karui yang merupakan teman baiknya. Tak lama setelah ia mengatakannya, dia melepas cengkeramannya dari lengan Karui hingga terbentuk sebuah bekas luka di lengan Karui akibat cengkeraman gadis cantik itu.

"Sakit tahu.. Ukh.. Aku kan hanya bercanda! Habis dulu sering sekali orang orang mengatakan kalau kau itu mirip dengan Shion jika rambutmu panjang! Dia berasal dari Konoha sedangkan kau dari Kumo!"

Kata Karui mengusap usap tangannya yang sakit akibat cengkeraman Samui. Samui tak mempedulikan omongan Karui dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya hingga akhirnya dia berhenti sejenak lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke langit penuh awan di tempatnya sekarang.

'Hyuuga Naruto… Bukan seorang darah Hyuuga namun entah karena alasan apa dia diangkat menjadi anak oleh pemimpin Hyuuga. Dalam seminggu sebelum pertarungannya dengan Hyuuga Neji, dia meningkatkan tingkatan kekuatan sihir raganya menjadi Newbie level 10 dari Newbie level 3.'

Batin Samui ketika melihat ke langit langit. Dia kembali mengingat ingat lagi informasi yang dia dapatkan mengenai Naruto setelah dia kembali menatap ke depan dan memulai langkahnya lagi. 'Dia semakin mengejutkan dunia sihir Konoha setelah berhasil membuat semua orang kagum dengan kemampuannya di ujian masuk… Lalu di turnamen generasi baru yang diadakan Akademi Sihir Konoha tiap tahunnya, dia berpasangan dengan Neji kemudian mengalahkan Shikamaru lalu di final dia sendirian berhasil mengalahkan Shion yang dalam kondisi prima dan Sai yang saat itu dalam kondisi cukup buruk setelah mendapat serangan besar dari Neji,'

Samui dalam hati sebenarnya benar benar terkejut dan benar benar terpukau melihat progress dari saingan barunya dalam generasi bakat langit. Namun jujur saja sampai sekarang dia masih belum mendapat informasi apa apa tentang kekuatan Naruto selain sihir elemen api spesial miliknya yang memang hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto seorang.

"Dia sudah mengungguli lima **Talent's From Heaven** dari total sebelas orang termasuk dirinya.. dia mungkin bisa sesumbar mengatakan kalau dia yang terkuat di antara kita.. tapi kelima orang lain yang belum pernah bertemu dengannya bisa kupastikan tidak akan selembek lima orang yang sudah dikalahkannya…"

Samui bicara sendiri disana dengan nada yang pelan sehingga Omoi dan Karui yang sedang bertengkar di belakangnya tak bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan gadis itu. Samui menatap sejenak ke arah Omoi dan Karui yang sedang bertengkar mempermasalahkan tumpukan buku yang dibawa Omoi lalu kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lorong di hadapannya..

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang… Kita akan bertemu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama

Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Shizuka, Kiba, Shino dan murid murid yang satu asrama dengan mereka sekarang sedang berada dalam jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ketika Naruto dan Neji mengalahkan Shion dan Sai di final turnamen generasi baru serta mengukuhkan nama mereka berdua dan nama Holy Knight sebagai yang terkuat di generasi mereka… Masa masa kemenangan mereka sudah terlewat dan sekarang mereka harus menghadapi sifat buruk dari sensei yang seharusnya sekarang sudah berada di kelas mereka untuk memberikan pelajaran… Yah seperti biasanya.. Kakashi-sensei dikenal sebagai sensei terkuat di Akademi namun juga dikenal sebagai sensei yang paling tidak tepat waktu. Contohnya saja hari ini ketika pelajaran berlangsung.

Naruto.. tidak.. semuanya saja.. mereka sudah bosan menunggu Kakashi-sensei yang sudah melewatkan satu jam pelajarannya di kelas mereka dan hanya tersisa satu jam pelajaran lagi namun sensei abu abu itu tak juga muncul. Mereka bertanya tanya.. sebenarnya kemana Kakashi-sensesi? Bahkan mereka sampai dibuat bosan mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya ketika menunggu datangnya Kakashi. Aktivitas mereka sambil menunggu Kakashi sekarang kebanyakan adalah tidur, bermain pesawat kertas dan hal hal tak berguna semacamnya.

"Arghh! Dimana sensei mala situ berada!?"

Geram Kiba ketika dia sudah benar benar kesal karena harus menunggu Kakashi. Padahal di kelas dia terkenal bahwa dialah murid di kelas yang paling sering tidak memperhatikan saat pelajaran dan sering dibuat bosan dengan pelajaran sehari hari. Dia jelas lebih memilih jam kosong ketimbang harus pelajaran tapi kini dia bisa dibuat bosan dengan jam kosong…?

"Tak kusangka dia memiliki sifat seperti ini.. Jika kuingat lagi… sebelum kita pertama kali mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.. kita ketakutan setengah mati karena mengira dia sangat disiplin dan semacamnya tapi setelah mengalaminya sendiri… aku jadi tahu kenapa Nagato-senpai dan Konan-senpai mengatakan bahwa dia berbeda sekali dengan pandangan awal kita.."

Kata Neji setelah ia menghela nafas ringan. Dia menoleh ke arah teman yang duduk di sebelahnya.. siapa lagi jika bukan si pemilik rambut kuning jabrik yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas. "Uhmm.. Apa kau bicara denganku..?"

Tanya Naruto yang setengah sadar setelah Neji berbicara barusan. Dia bahkan tak mendengarkan sama sekali apa yang dikatakan Neji barusan dan hal tersebut membuat Neji sweatdrop. Dia sudah cukup berkata banyak dan ternyata Naruto sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Naruto-kun.. Kau mau kemana setelah pelajaran selesai?"

Tanya Shizuka yang duduk di belakang Naruto. Neji dan Naruto langsung menoleh perlahan ke arah Shizuka. Naruto dengan wajah ngantuknya sedangkan Neji dengan tampang usilnya. Sedangkan diam diam, gadis bersurai indigo yang duduk di sebelah Naruto juga menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya sejak saat di ruang makan itu, Hinata belum bicara lagi dengan Naruto. Dia masih bicara dengan Shizuka, Neji, Kiba dan Shino tapi setiap kali Naruto bergabung dengan mereka entah kenapa dia selalu mencoba menghindar dengan alasan berbagai macam.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin aku akan mencari makan di daerah B-3 Akademi. Kudengar ada beberapa tempat makan baru yang dibuka oleh penduduk Konoha disana,"

Entah merupakan suatu kebetulan atau bukan tapi Shizuka sebenarnya setelah ini pun ingin mengajak Naruto pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat makan yang sedang ramai dikunjungi oleh murid murid. Apalagi sekarang Teuchi-jiisan juga membuka kedai ramen disana ketika pekerjaannya di Holy Knight sedang kosong. "Ini kebetulan sekali! Setelah ini sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengajakmu kesana, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya terkejut.. dia melirik ke arah lain kemudian kembali menatap Shizuka masih dengan alis yang terangkat. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tak kita berdua, Neji, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata pergi kesana bersama sama?"

Shizuka terdiam dan perlahan senyumannya menghilang. Neji dan Shino yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Shizuka serta maksud Shizuka segera membuat pernyataan, "Ah, Sebenarnya aku dipanggil oleh Yahiko-senpai setelah pelajaran.. Jadi aku tak bisa ikut,"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ik-!"

Shino segera menutup mulut Kiba yang hampir saja kelepasan. "Maaf, Naruto.. tapi kelihatannya kami juga ada keperluan! Kami harus membeli barang barang kebutuhan kami setelah ini,"

Naruto kembali mengangkat alisnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia paham dengan urusan teman temannya tapi merupakan suatu kebetulan ketika mereka bertiga memiliki urusan di saat yang bersamaan. Naruto menoleh ke sebelah kirinya.. Duduk seorang gadis manis dengan rambut indigonya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Apa kau bisa ikut?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto bertanya kepadanya. Dia masih menghadap ke depan namun sesekali dia melirik ke arah Naruto saat mencoba menjawab tawaran dari niisan nya. "Uhmm.."

'Kurasa akan lebih baik mengajak Hinata.. Dia pasti tahu apa apa saja yang disukai Naruto-kun dan apa apa saja yang dibencinya.. lagipula Hinata tidak akan mengganggu kami. Dia pasti akan membantuku,' pikir Shizuka matang matang saat Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata masih ragu ragu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Naruto karena entah kenapa… entah karena alasan apa… dia masih kesal dengan niisan nya yang sekarang. Dia merasa sejak malam itu, sejak hari itu.. perhatian Naruto kepadanya berkurang… berbeda dengan yang dulu...

"Hinata, kau harus ikut ya!"

Kata Shizuka memohon kepada Hinata. Neji, Shino dan terkejut melihat Shizuka meminta Hinata untuk ikut bersama mereka. Dalam hati mereka menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Shizuka dengan mengajak Hinata ikut bersama dengannya dan Naruto.

"Eh!? A-Aku?"

Tanya Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mau menatap Shizuka tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mau melihat ke arah Naruto. Hal itu tak hanya disadari oleh Neji dan Shino namun juga disadari oleh Naruto meski Naruto sendiri juga tak tahu alasannya kenapa. Dia hanya merasa Hinata menghindar darinya…

"Aku ingin kau ikut Hinata!"

Hinata masih sedikit ragu ragu untuk mengiyakan kemauan Shizuka yang benar benar ingin agar dia ikut bersamanya dan Naruto. "Tapi apa aku tidak mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Mendengar jawaban Shizuka, Hinata sedikit tersentak… Tak lama kemudian, dia mengangguk pelan tanda ia setuju dengan keinginan temannya... Diam diam, sejak tadi Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Mungkin dari luar terlihat biasa saja namun kita tidak tahu betul dengan maksud dari tatapannya barusan…

"Ehem.."

Tiba tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah berdehem. Seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mereka mendapati Kakashi-sensei sudah berdiri di hadapan seisi kelas dengan membawa sebuah kertas mirip seperti dokumen penting.

"Uwaaaa! Kakashi-sensei!"

Siapa yang tak terkejut dengan kedatangan sensei abu abu yang tiba tiba itu. Seketika dia muncul di hadapan seluruh kelas bahkan mereka tak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka disana..

"Maaf, aku terlambat.."

Yah sebenarnya murid murid sudah terbiasa dengan keterlambatan Kakashi.. Mereka bahkan tak begitu merespon ucapan maaf Kakashi kali ini. Ada yang menatap Kakashi datar, ada yang malas memandang wajah Kakashi bahkan ada juga yang kembali tidur meski Kakashi sudah sampai di kelas. "Cepat, cepat! Apa yang akan sensei umumkan!"

Salah satu murid yang ada disana berucap. Dan memang benar kalau Kakashi akan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman jika dilihat dari surat yang dibawanya. Murid murid lainnya juga menyadarinya.. Kakashi kesini bukan untuk memberikan pelajaran namun hanya untuk menyampaikan pengumuman penting yang harus disampaikannya.

'Apa yang akan disampaikannya?'

Tanya Naruto dalam hati dengan memasang tampang malas. Beberapa saat yang lalu, jika tidak karena kedatangan sensei yang tiba tiba.. dia pasti sudah kembali ke mimpinya.. namun sayang karena sensei nya itu mengejutkannya tiba tiba hingga membuatnya tidak berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan mimpinya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu ya maksud kedatanganku kesini?"

Tanya Kakashi yang langsung mendapat respon dari murid muridnya berupa tatapan merendahkan. Kakashi hanya tertawa garing melihat respon murid muridnya. "Baiklah… Aku kesini memang berniat untuk memberikan pengumuman penting dari Tsunade-sama,"

Murid murid terdiam seketika… Kakashi memperlihatkan isi surat tersebut ke hadapan seluruh murid yang ada disana… Di bagian judul surat tersebut tertulis sebuah nama tempat…

… **White Devil Area** …

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Firasatku tidak enak ketika Kakashi-sensei menunjukkan isi surat tersebut ke seluruh murid yang ada disini. Jika tebakanku benar.. Apa yang ingin disampaikan kepada kami semua adalah sebuah misi besar.. Dan jika tebakanku benar lagi.. nama yang tertulis disana adalah alasan mengapa misi itu dibuat. Sejak awal dia masuk ke kelas ini, aku sudah mengira ngira pengumuman apa yang akan disampaikannya. Aku dan Neji saling menatap.. Dan jika benar… Apa yang dipikirkan Neji sekarang sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan…

"Sensei! Kenapa tertulis ' **White Devil Area** ' di surat tersebut?"

Tanya salah satu dari teman teman kami satu asrama. Ya, aku juga ingin tahu kenapa tempat itu bisa tertulis disana.. Yang kutahu dari tempat itu adalah satu.. Itu adalah kawasan terlarang bagi penduduk Kerajaan Konoha untuk melintasinya. Bahkan jika penduduk Konoha ingin pergi ke tempat atau kota yang berada tepat setelah wilayah tersebut, mereka harus kesana dengan cara memutar lewat jalan lain. Dan sampai sekarang pun tidak ada penduduk Konoha yang mempertanyakan keputusan Tsunade-sama tersebut. Kebanyakan dari orang orang menganggap lebih baik nyawa mereka selamat ketimbang harus bertemu dengan White Devil. Aku tak tahu apa itu White Devil sebenarnya.. Apakah itu Magical Beast atau makhluk sejenisnya? Tapi yang jelas aku tidak tertarik dengannya..

"Ini adalah sebuah misi… Dan aku terlibat di dalamnya,"

Kata Kakashi-sensei mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas. Bahkan aku sendiri yang awalnya tak begitu tertarik jadi sangat tertarik mendengar bahkan Kakashi sendiri yang akan turun tangan dalam misi ini.

"Misi?"

Salah satu murid yang ada di kelas menanyakan misi tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka tak tahu jika terkadang di Akademi sendiri juga terdapat misi. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah misi akan didapat setelah lulus dari Akademi dan menjadi ksatria sihir Kerajaan. Yah, jujur saja.. misi memang sangat langka diberikan kepada Akademi. Yang kuyakini, Kakashi-sensei pasti akan mengajak beberapa murid dari Akademi…

Tentu saja aku menatap Kakashi dengan senyuman.. Dan dia tampaknya juga memperhatikanku…

"Kau sepertinya sudah tahu tujuanku kesini dan menyampaikan misi ini kan, Naruto?"

Tanya Kakashi memastikan. Dia menoleh ke arah Neji yang memberikan ekspresi yang sama denganku setelah itu matanya tertutup sesaat hingga kemudian terbuka lagi setelah beberapa detik. "Baguslah kalau kalian berdua sudah paham.. tapi sayangnya bukan hanya kalian yang akan kuajak ikut denganku menyelesaikan misi ini,"

Aku dan Neji tentu saja sedikit terkejut namun memang tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Kakashi mengajak Kiba atau Shino yang memang kemampuannya tak begitu tertinggal jauh denganku dan Neji. "Aku akan mengajak Hinata dan bukan Neji…"

Ya.. Hinata.. Hinata… Hinata… Eh!? Are? Hinata!? Yang benar saja! Seisi kelas dibuat terkejut dengan ucapannya yang akan mengajak Hinata ikut bersama kami! Yah bagaimana tidak!? Neji langsung berdiri karena terkejut. "Sensei! Apa maksudmu mengajak Hinata!?"

"Yah benar! Apa maksudmu!? Kenapa bukan Neji!?"

Tanya Kiba yang ikut berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya kesal. Kakashi langsung memberikan tatapan sinis kepadanya yang bisa kulihat juga… Dan dalam sekejap protes dari Kiba hilang. Dalam sekejap dia berubah menjadi jinak..

"Aku membutuhkan Byakugan miliknya.. Ada alasan mengapa Neji harus disini,"

Seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tunggu dulu, jika ia butuh Byakugan.. Seharusnya untuk misi sepenting ini lebih baik diserahkan kepada Neji dan aku. Lalu akan lebih efektif jika memiliki dua jenis.. Bukan hanya Byakugan tapi mungkin kita bisa memilih antara penciuman tajam Kiba dan serangga serangga Shino. Itu akan jauh lebih efektif dan memberikan kita lebih banyak pilihan… Kini aku tengah menatap Hinata sambil mengernyitkan alis khawatir. Aku benar benar dibuat bingung dengan keputusan Kakashi-sensei.

"Kau pasti menentangnya Naruto.. Kau pasti berpikir akan lebih baik memilih Neji,"

Ya aku mengangguk kepadanya. Jika dia sudah tahu maksudku lalu untuk apa diteruskan? "Tapi ini keputusanku.. bukan.. keputusan kami, Naruto..."

"Kakashi-sensei.. Bukankah ini terlalu berat untuk Hinata?"

Tanya Shizuka cemas. Dia langsung berdiri di sebelah Hinata sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Hinata sendiri masih terdiam mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kakashi tentang misi ini.

Benar benar tidak masuk akal dan terlalu naif. Dimana keunggulan Hinata terhadap Neji? Dari segala aspek yang kulihat.. Tak satupun aspek yang membuat Hinata unggul atas Neji dalam pertarungan. Bukan maksudku kasar.. tapi dia bisa saja menyusahkan tim atau menjadi kelemahan utama kita dalam misi ini.

"Aku juga akan membawa Shino dalam misi ini,"

Shino tak tampak terkejut ketika dirinya dipilih. Sedangkan Neji yang kukira akan kecewa ternyata malah terlihat santai dan sekarang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ya.. Aku setuju dengan keputusannya membawa Shino tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima Hinata yang harus ikut serta dalam misi ini bersama kita.. Aku menatap Kakashi-sensei dengan tatapan yang sedikit marah..

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.. tenang saja, aku juga sudah memilih beberapa orang untuk menemani kita selain kau, Shino dan Hinata.."

Ada lagi? Yah, sedikit melegakan mengingat bukan hanya kami bertiga dengan Kakashi.. tapi aku tetap harus waspada.. Belum tentu pilihan Kakashi-sensei sesuai dengan apa yang kupirkan..

"Kalian masuklah.."

Setelah memberi perintah untuk masuk, pintu kelas tiba tiba saja digeser oleh seseorang dan kemudian masuklah 4 orang yang sudah kukenal pasti siapa mereka. Aku benar benar tidak perlu meragukan kemampuan mereka jika kuingat ingat siapa siapa saja mereka ini… Seisi kelas tampak terkejut ketika keempat orang itu memasuki ruang kelas kami.. Mungkin sedikit melenceng dari perkiraanku tapi kurasa… Ini cukup…

"Shion, Sasuke, Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai,"

Kataku menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu.. Dan jika benar dugaanku.. Kita akan membaginya menjadi dua kelompok… Yang pasti dua senpai tersebut dan Kakashi-sensei akan berada dalam kelompok yang berbeda untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan di kedua kelompok…

"Sudah kuduga jika kalian juga pasti ikut dalam misi ini, tapi aku benar benar malas harus melihat kalian berdua,"

Ujarku kepada Shion dan Sasuke. Shion hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan sedangkan si rambut ayam mulai terpancing dengan omonganku barusan. "Apa katamu!?"

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke.."

Kakashi-sensei segera menghentikan Sasuke sebelum ia berbuat lebih jauh. Yah, aku sudah cukup puas bisa mempermainkannya seperti itu. Nah, sekarang pandanganku kualihkan ke dua senpai yang ada disana. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdualah yang akan ikut bersama kami dalam misi ini. Jika aku jadi Kakashi-sensei, aku jelas lebih memilih Itachi-senpai, Yahiko-senpai, Sara-senpai atau Shisui-senpai yang jelas memiliki kemampuan hampir setara dengan para sensei.

"Alasanku memilih mereka karena sekarang Itachi, Sara, Yahiko dan Shisui sedang bersiap untuk pertemuan lima raja satu minggu lagi.. Saat ini mereka sedang tidak ada di Akademi dan tengah menjalankan tugas sebagai utusan dari Konoha,"

Ah, jadi itu alasannya.. Pantas saja. Mereka ingin kita menyingkirkan atau menyelesaikan urusan dengan White Devil saat kelima raja sedang berkumpul. Ada kemungkinan serangan dari White Devil saat pertemuan lima raja. Oleh karena itu pula, mereka menyembunyikan misi ini dari public dan memberikannya pada kami. Aku yakin setelah ini murid murid akan diperintahkan untuk tutup mulut… Menutup mulut murid murid akan lebih mudah daripada harus menutup mulut seluruh penduduk. Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai tersenyum ke arahku.. Dan aku membalas senyuman mereka..

"Kalau begitu.. Kalian bertiga.. Ikut bersamaku untuk membahas misi ini,"

Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah… pasrah… Aku menatap Neji sebelum kami pergi dan dia memberikan sebuah anggukan… Aku yakin dia juga sekarang tengah memikirkan sesuatu…

"Kita bahas nanti saat kau tahu apa yang terjadi.." kataku berbisik kepada Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEJI POV

Sekarang entah kenapa kecurigaanku bertambah besar. Sejak awal, menggunakan Byakugan milikku.. Aku sudah melihat Sasuke, Shion, Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai di depan pintu kelas menunggu aba aba dari Kakashi-sensei. Bagiku bukan masalah jika Sasuke dan Shion tapi hanya saja… Untuk kedua senpai itu… Aku selalu mencurigai Nagato-senpai sejak pertemuan kami dengan Pegasus Wing di asrama mereka… Aku yakin kalau mereka bahkan tak menduga kalau aku akan menggunakan Byakuganku atas permintaan Shikamaru saat itu…

Sejak awal, Shikamaru selalu curiga dengan Sara-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai. Akhirnya dia mendapat kesempatan untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya dengan menggunakanku sebagai sarana mendapatkan kebenaran. Dan pada saat itu, aku benar benar tak ingin menggunakan Byakugan ku. Tapi atas permintaan Shikamaru, Akhirnya aku menggunakan Byakugan milikku untuk mengintip ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di asrama Pegasus Wing.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya… Pertama kalinya… Aku tak bisa melihat.. Mataku tak bisa menembus ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada di Pegasus Wing… Entah apa yang terjadi tapi aku merasakan kalau ruangan tersebut diselimuti dengan sihir aneh yang bisa memblokir kekuatan mataku. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melihat ke dalam tapi setidaknya itu membuktikan kecurigaan Shikamaru terhadap Ketua Asrama nya sendiri. Pada saat itu, aku yang masih mengawasi sekitar ruangan tersebut melihat Nagato-senpai, Sara-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai memasuki ruangan tersebut…

Jika benar dugaanku.. Shikamaru juga sudah mengetahui misi ini dan setelah ini pasti dia akan mengajakku untuk membongkar habis apa yang ada di dalam sana. Ini adalah kesempatanku dan Shikamaru untuk membongkar isi ruangan tersebut. Disaat Sara-senpai, Koyuki-senpai dan Nagato-senpai tidak ada di Akademi. Pasti juga ada alasan mengapa Koyuki-senpai dan Nagato-senpai memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti misi ini… Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan ke depannya… tapi sejak saat itu.. tak satupun dari mereka yang kupercaya sekarang… Mungkin mereka sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama… Dan kuyakin kalau mereka mengira rencana dan ambisi mereka sempurna… tapi mereka membuat satu kesalahan besar… Mereka terlalu naif dengan tindakan mereka membiarkan seorang Hyuuga memasuki Pegasus Wing dan bertemu dengan seorang Nara…

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku update! Maaf yang udah nunggu lama.. Ini adalah awal dari arc baru yang mungkin akan kukasih nama White Devil Area ajalah.. Kalo ada typo silahkan bilang di review.. Dan semoga masih ada yang review karena kelanjutan fic ini juga bergantung dari review yang anda anda sekalian berikan kepada saya.. Ini baru awal jadi baru 4000 word.. Aku akan bahas beberapa hal berupa

Pertama, chap depan akan bahas sedikit flashback Neji ketika di dalam asrama Pegasus sama si Shikamaru

Kedua, aku mungkin sekarang akan update 4-5 hari sekali karena kesibukan jadi yah maaf…

Ketiga, jangan lupa baca fic ku yang satunya.. bisa dibilang lumayan lah..

Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada kekuarangan atau kesalahan tulisan soalnya aku enggak sempet nge check ulang.. Ini aja aku bikinnya kebut selama 4 jam..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	28. Serangan Empat Arah

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#28**

 **SERANGAN EMPAT ARAH**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _22 Juli X777, Calender WFTH_

 _Neji mengikuti langkah kaki Shikamaru dari belakangnya. Pria dengan gaya rambut nanas itu berjalan sambil menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Seperti yang ditawarkan Shikamaru sebelumnya, ia mengajak Neji ke tempat para laki laki biasa berkumpul di asrama Pegasus Wing. Dan sesampainya mereka berdua disana… Neji melihat bahwa di dalam sana bukan hanya berisi laki laki sepenuhnya tapi juga beberapa perempuan yang tengah mengobrol._

" _Hei.. Bukankah ruangan ini harusnya berisi laki laki semua? Apa yang para perempuan lakukan disini?"_

 _Tanya Neji penasaran begitu melihat Ino dan beberapa temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol sambil bercanda. "Siapa bilang kalau aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat para laki laki? Aku hanya mengajakmu ke tempatku bersantai,"_

 _Neji mengerutkan keningnya sejenak lalu memberi tatapan malas kepada Shikamaru sedangkan laki laki bergaya rambut nanas itu berjalan pelan ke arah sofa dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. "Apa tidak bisa kau untuk sedikit bersantai? Urusan Nagato-senpai masih lama bukan?"_

 _Yang diamati Neji disana adalah orang orang yang berada di sekitar Shikamaru. Mereka semua menatap Neji dengan tatapan yang aneh dan membingungkan untuknya. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Jelas mereka semua mengenal siapa dirinya tapi tatapan tersebut memiliki maksud lain. "Kurasa aku tak begitu disukai disini,"_

 _Kata Neji berjalan ke arah Shikamaru lalu duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka semua masih sibuk memberinya tatapan aneh._

" _Kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu, Shikamaru?"_

" _Mungkin karena kehadiranmu disini memang membuat mereka rishi,"_

 _Jawab Shikamaru datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji. Neji hanya memberikan tatapan datar sambil merendahkan alisnya. "Apa sebegitu dibencinya kah aku karena sudah mengalahkan kalian di turnamen?"_

 _Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menoleh ke arah Neji yang sudah memasang wajah sombong. "Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi di pertarungan kita berikutnya,"_

" _Kau serius..? Apa kita harus mengajak Naruto dan gadis penguasa itu? Atau hanya antara kau dan aku? Kurasa sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya bukan?"_

 _Kata Neji sedikit sombong. Shikamaru hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dan saat itu, Neji menyadari kalau orang orang di sekitarnya masih menatapnya intens. Dia memberikan tatapan yang sama kepada orang orang yang menatapnya dan entah kenapa pandangan mereka beralih ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang meminum teh nya._

 _Pada saat itulah, Neji tahu alasan kenapa sedari tadi dia ditatap oleh orang orang itu. Alasannya adalah Shikamaru. Sejak awal Shikamaru punya alasan mengapa dia membawa Neji kemari. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Apa kau membawaku kesini untuk balas dendam?"_

 _Tanya Neji malas. Shikamaru hanya diam sambil menatapnya datar. Setelah itu ia meletakkan teh nya kembali di meja yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu kembali menatap Neji. "Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk hal semacam itu…"_

" _Lantas kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"_

 _Tanya Neji cepat sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya yang berikutnya. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku… Ah tidak… Untuk kami tepatnya,"_

 _Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap ke seluruh orang yang berada disana bersamanya. Anehnya tak hanya murid tahun pertama yang berada disana namun ada beberapa murid tahun kedua dan ketiga yang bersamanya. "Melakukan apa?"_

" _Aku mau kau melihat ke dalam suatu ruangan yang ada di asrama ini…"_

 _Kata Shikamaru yang membuat Neji sedikit bingung. Cukup lama hingga satu dua tiga detik Neji bisa menanggapinya. "A-Apa..? Untuk apa aku melihat ke dalam sebuah ruangan?"_

" _Karena aku tak bisa melihat ke dalamnya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya,"_

 _Jawab Shikamaru membuat Neji semakin bingung. "Apa kau ingin aku untuk menggunakan Byakugan disini?"_

 _Shikamaru tak memberikan jawaban karena kenyataannya laki laki yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga ini sudah tahu jawabannya. "A-Aku tidak mengerti! Ruangan apa di asrama ini yang tidak bisa kau masuki selain kamar murid lainnya?"_

" _Bukan sebuah kamar tapi sebuah ruangan rahasia yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh Sara-senpai, Koyuki-senpai dan…."_

 _Kata Shikamaru terputus setelah menatap Neji sesaat. Neji hanya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah bingung ketika Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya barusan. "….Dan siapa?"_

 _Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "… Nagato-senpai,"_

 _Neji mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung. "Nagato-senpai… T-Tunggu, untuk apa Nagato-senpai masuk ke ruangan yang ada di Pegasus Wing? Itu tidak masuk akal.. kau tahu?"_

" _Ya.. Memang tidak masuk akal.. Untuk apa dia masuk ke ruangan itu bersama Sara-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai sedangkan kami atau murid tahun ketiga lainnya tidak bisa masuk kesana?"_

 _Tanya Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil melemparkan bukunya ke sofa. Neji tampak berpikir sejenak hingga tiba tiba wajahnya berubah aneh. "Apa mungkin mereka melakukan 'itu' disana?"_

 _Tanya Neji datar. Shikamaru langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Neji. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu.. Jangan pikirkan yang aneh aneh.."_

" _Justru kau yang seharusnya berpikir aneh!"_

" _Mereka tidak melakukan itu… Aku dulu juga sempat mengiranya begitu tapi setelah aku mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu… ruangan itu disegel oleh semacam sihir aneh,"_

 _Kata Shikamaru yang kini membuat Neji ikut curiga terhadap senpainya sendiri meski dia satu asrama. Orang orang yang ada disana juga tampak sependapat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Akhirnya Neji berpikir dua kali… dan mengambil keputusan bahwa untuk membuktikan kesalahan dari kecurigaan Shikamaru, dia akan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Shikamaru. "Kau harus gunakan Byakugan mu, Neji.."_

" _Hanya sekali…"_

 _Kata Neji yang membuat seluruh penghuni yang ada disana tersenyum lega. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya…_

" _ **Byakugan!"**_

 _KKRRRTTTT_

 _CLINGGG_

 _Neji sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya dan membuka matanya setelah aktivasinya. Sesuai dengan arahan Shikamaru, dia melihat ke lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh laki laki berambut nanas itu dari dalam ruangan mereka sekarang. "Apa yang kau lihat?"_

" _Kenapa ini..?"_

 _Shikamaru dan yang lainnya mengernyitkan alis mendengar Neji. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah Neji dan menemukan Neji yang tengah memasang tampang terkejutnya begitu menggunakan Byakugan miliknya…_

" _Ada apa, Neji..?"_

 _Neji masih terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sejenak dia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia berkedip beberapa kali memastikan apakah matanya baik baik saja._

" _Aku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan itu.."_

 _Flashback OFF_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di depan gerbang Akademi Konoha

Naruto, Shino dan Hinata sudah berada di depan gerbang Akademi membuat kelompok sendiri sedangkan di sekitar mereka terlihat Sasuke, Shion, Nagato dan Koyuki. Mereka semua tengah menunggu seseorang sebelum berangkat menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan dari misi mereka. Anehnya, Shion tampak lengket dengan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke masih terlihat menutup diri dari teman temannya satu tim. Naruto menoleh ke arah Nagato dan Koyuki yang sedang mengobrol cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua senpai itu namun dia tak bisa kesana sekarang karena dirinya kini sudah dijaga oleh dua gadis yang tak membiarkannya pergi.

"N-Ne.. Naruto-kun, semoga kita bisa satu kelompok…"

"U-Uh.." jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan sikap Shion sejak hari itu, mulai sedikit menjauhi gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu namun apa boleh buat… Dia sekarang harus bersama dengan gadis tersebut dalam satu misi sedangkan di sebelahnya Hinata sedang menatap kesal ke arahnya. Dia semakin bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Awalnya dia mengira Shino akan membantunya keluar dari masalahnya ini namun nyatanya laki laki berkacamata itu bahkan tak mau terlibat sama sekali ke dalam masalah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Shion-san? Seingatku kau membenci niisan ku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah terlihat lengket sekali dengan niisan?"

Kata Hinata sinis melihat Shion. Shion langsung menanggapinya serupa… dengan tatapan dingin dan sinisnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lengket dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Yah, aku hanya heran saja… Kenapa kau tadinya yang membenci niisan sekarang bisa seperti ini,"

"Karena aku mencoba dekat dengan Naruto-kun sekarang!"

Naruto memberikan senyuman pahit ketika mendengarnya sekaligus melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Shion. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terlihat kesal tapi juga terkejut. Dia tahu kalau keadaan ini tidak akan membaik dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah menerima kondisinya sekarang. Shion mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Lepaskan.. kau benar benar tidak sopan, Shion-san.."

Kata Hinata ketika melihat tindakan Shion barusan. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya sedangkan Shion hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Memangnya kau sendiri siapa? Kau hanya adik Naruto-kun yang selamanya akan menjadi adik.. kau tidak berhak melarangku dekat dengan Naruto-kun,"

Mendengar kata kata tajam Shion barusan, Hinata terdiam seketika. Dia terdiam selama beberapa detik lamanya sebelum akhirnya dia alihkan pandangannya menatap Naruto yang menatap ke arah lain dengan ekspresi wajah tak peduli meski dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shion barusan. 'Niisan…'

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengangguku dan Naruto-kun!"

Kata Shion yang semakin membuat Hinata tersentak. Dia kembali menatap Naruto yang tengah bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Lihat, kan? Bahkan Naruto-kun kurasa setuju dengan usulanku…,"

Kata Shion semakin membuat Hinata terdiam karenanya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu kini tertunduk dalam diam tak mampu membalas kata kata Shion. Sebenarnya ia menunggu Naruto untuk membelanya namun selama satu dua tiga hingga detik detik berikutnya, Naruto masih tak merespon. Akhirnya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto berharap Naruto akan membelanya kali ini jika dia menatap niisan nya. "Aku ingin sendiri…"

Kata Naruto melepas tangan Shion dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Hinata dan Shion sempat terkejut melihat laki laki pirang yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka saat ini. Hinata kembali tertunduk sedangkan Shion hanya mengerutkan keningnya menatap Naruto. "Kau lihat… tak selamanya kau bisa bersama Naruto… dia tak lebih dari sekedar niisan mu!"

Kata Shion datar namun terlihat benar benar menegaskan kalimatnya barusan kepada Hinata. Hinata mengedipkan matanya terkejut, setelah itu menatap Shion yang memberinya tatapan dingin. Dia menatap Shion cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa kau sudah mengerti…"

Kata Shion kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Kemana Shion akan pergi? Kemana lagi jika bukan menyusul Naruto. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka yang terlibat, Shino sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan mereka bertiga sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama mereka menunggu… Orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dia tampak terlihat santai meski sudah hampir lewat satu jam dari jadwal pertemuan mereka disana. Bahkan wajah itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah ketika melihat murid muridnya sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Naruto, Sasuke, Shion hanya menatap malas ke arah sensei abu abu itu sedangkan Hinata dan Shino sejak tadi diam. Nagato dan Koyuki hanya tersenyum melihat respon adik adik kelasnya.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Tanya Kakashi bodoh. Buat apa lagi dia bertanya jika sudah benar benar jelas kalau dia itu terlambat? Naruto, Sasuke dan Shion semakin dibuat geram oleh tingkah Kakashi yang seenaknya. Rasanya mereka ingin sekali menghajar sensei yang satu ini meski mereka tahu bahwa kemampuan mereka bahkan belum sepadan dengan pria berambut abu abu itu.

"Sensei.. Kurasa kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi,"

Jawab Koyuki tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Ekspresinya sejak tadi tak berubah seakan dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruk sensei yang satu ini. Begitu pula dengan Nagato yang juga terlihat santai santai saja melihat Kakashi.

"Ah, begitu ya? Jadi aku terlambat? Yah… wajar bila orang orang pernah terlambat.."

Kata Kakashi santai. Ketika mendengar ucapan santai Kakashi.. kata kata yang muncul di hati ketiga murid yang sudah kesal di hadapannya adalah…,

'Pernah kau bilang? Wajar kau bilang? Apa terlambat setiap harinya bisa kami katakan 'pernah' dan 'wajar', hah!?'

Dan setelah puas mengutuk sensei itu dalam hati mereka masing masing, akhirnya mereka bisa meredakan amarah mereka untuk sementara.

"Kalau begitu apalagi yang kita tunggu? Mari berangkat.."

Ujar Kakashi sambil memberikan sinyal dengan gerakan tangannya untuk segera berangkat. Dalam hati ketiga orang yang kesal itu… 'Kita? Sejak kapan kau ikut menunggu!?'

"Sebelumnya, sensei…"

Kata Nagato terputus. Dia menghentikan langkah Kakashi yang sudah beberapa meter mendahului murid muridnya. Kakashi segera menoleh ke belakang menatap Nagato yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan.

"…Bagaimana dengan pembagian timnya, sensei?"

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Nagato. Selanjutnya dia mengangguk menanggapinya. "Benar juga.. Akan lebih baik kalau kita bagi kelompoknya sekarang,"

"Bagaimana cara kita membagi jumlah yang ada menjadi dua kelompok?"

Tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi belum bersuara sama sekali meski tadi sempat mengumpat kesal pada Kakashi. "Kita harus membagi rata kekuatan kita dan oleh sebab itu ada beberapa aturan dan syarat agar kelompok tersebut seimbang…"

Kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang juga tengah menatap Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kukira kau akan menjelaskannya…"

Kata Kakashi sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Pertama, kita harus memisahkan Hinata dan Shino agar setiap kelompok memiliki tipe pendeteksi. Itu adalah hal pertama yang harus dipenuhi jika kita ingin membagi jumlah orang yang ada menjadi dua kelompok,"

Kata Kakashi sambil mencubit dagunya dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Nagato terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum dia mendapat ide mengenai komposisi kelompok.

"Bagaimana bila aku, Koyuki, Naruto dan Shino berada dalam satu tim sedangkan Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata bersama sensei?"

Tanya Nagato memberi usulannya sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sebenarnya bukan komposisi yang buruk justru terdengar cukup bagus di telinga Kakashi dan Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bersyukur karena dia dipisahkan dari Hinata dan Shion namun di sisi lain dia juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Dia sempat menatap Hinata sejenak ketika Kakashi tampak akan menyetujui usulan Nagato.

"Uhm.. Kurasa boleh juga…"

Jawab Kakashi menyetujui usulan Nagato. Dan dengan persetujuan Kakashi, mereka segera membentuk kelompok sesuai yang dikatakan Nagato tadi.

"K-Kenapa aku tak satu kelompok dengan Naruto-kun, senpai!?"

Tanya Shion berbisik ke Koyuki dan Nagato. Koyuki dan Nagato hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu… Kita berpisah disini, aku, Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata akan masuk lewat jalan utama.. kita berpencar!"

Kata Kakashi yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Nagato dan Koyuki. Sensei berambut abu abu itu segera berangkat bersama dengan ketiga muridnya meninggalkan Naruto, Shino, Nagato dan Koyuki.

"Jadi, dari arah mana kita akan memasuki wilayah itu?"

Tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Nagato dan Koyuki. Nagato malah menoleh ke arah Shino seakan jawaban yang ditunggu Naruto ada pada Shino sekarang. "Ikuti aku!"

Kata Shino segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan disusul Naruto, Nagato dan Koyuki di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Kakashi beserta timnya telah sampai di jalur utama untuk memasuki wilayah **White Devil.** Dan jujur saja, saat pertama kali Hinata menginjakkan kakinya tepat di jalur masuknya sekarang ini dia sudah memiliki firasat buruk. Apalagi sekarang dia terpisah dari Naruto dan Shino. Meski Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke dan Shion ada disana bersamanya namun ia tetap merasa gelisah. Bukan dirinya yang dikhawatirkannya melainkan Naruto yang tak bersamanya.

"Kita sudah masuk cukup jauh…"

Kata Kakashi memasuki kawasan jalan di hutan **White Devil** sedangkan Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata yang berada di belakangnya menyiapkan mental. "Apa benar di dalam kawasan jalan di hutan ini terdapat Iblis..?" tanya Shion sambil melihat lihat ke sekitaran wilayah hutan yang mereka lewati.

Sejujurnya tak ada yang tahu siapa orang yang diajak bicara olehnya hingga Sasuke akhirnya menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. "Dengan siapa kau bicara?"

Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin sedangkan Shion masih sibuk melihat lihat.

"Tentu saja dengan kalian berdua.."

Jawab Shion datar kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. "Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian tentang rumor itu? Kita disini untuk memastikan dan menangkapnya kan jika benar?"

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya ke depan menatap Kakashi yang berjalan di depan mereka. "Itu pun jika kita bisa melakukannya, jangan kira dengan jumlah kita delapan orang termasuk kelompok lain akan membuat kita dengan mudah menangkap Iblis itu,"

Kakashi dengan jelas mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia tak menoleh ke arah pemuda itu karena dia memang tak bisa membantahnya sama sekali. Sampai sekarang pun dia ragu dengan keputusannya membagi tim ini menjadi dua kelompok. Sebenarnya akan jadi berbahaya apabila satu kelompok sendiri harus melawan Iblis tersebut namun dengan tujuan mempercepat pencarian, dia harus membuat keputusan tersebut.

"Musuh yang akan kita lawan bukanlah musuh yang sembarangan.. Bahkan kita tidak bisa memastikan kemenangan meski aku bersama kalian sekalipun,"

Kata Kakashi sambil menoleh ke sekitarnya mencari dengan Sharingan miliknya. Semua energy sihir akan terlihat dengan menggunakan Sharingan. Tampaknya Sasuke tak terpikirkan ide tersebut karena dia terlalu malas untuk menggunakan Sharingan nya sebagai alat untuk mencari. Dia menyerahkan tugas pencarian ini kepada gadis bersurai indigo di belakangnya.

"Kau gadis Hyuuga.. Sebaiknya kau gunakan Byakugan mu jika memang itu berguna,"

Kata Sasuke menoleh sedikit ke arah Hinata.

"Aku mengerti… **Byakugan!"**

Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sekarang adalah menghemat energy sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai dia menyia nyiakan energy sihirnya sebelum bertemu dengan Iblis itu. Dia tampaknya berniat bertarung habis habisan dengan Iblis itu jika dia bertemu nanti.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan menyerahkan semua ini kepada seorang gadis?"

Tanya Shion melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Shion hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi gadis penguasa sepertimu memiliki belas kasihan juga kepada orang lain? Kukira kau hanya memiliki sisi baik di hadapan orang yang lebih kuat darimu,"

Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit menyindir Shion jika dia mengingat kejadian tadi bersama Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa apa.. Aku hanya tahu sekarang kalau kau akan bersikap baik pada orang yang telah mengalahkanmu, apa kau menyukainya?"

Tanya Sasuke langsung kepada intinya. Shion yang mendengarnya tampak tak begitu terkejut sedangkan Hinata yang ada di belakang mereka lebih merespon kata kata Sasuke barusan ketimbang Shion. "Jika iya… Apa masalahmu? Bukankah itu artinya dia juga jauh lebih kuat darimu? Kau bahkan tak bisa mengimbangi gadis sepertiku.."

Kata Shion tajam dengan niat mengejek Sasuke yang sekarang tengah berdebat dengannya. Sasuke langsung terpancing oleh kata kata Shion. Wajahnya berubah ganas seakan dia siap untuk menyerang Shion kapan saja. Hinata tampak coba menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua sedangkan Kakashi masih diam saja setelah ia menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hentikan.. Apa kalian bisa fokus pada misi kali ini?"

Tanya Hinata di dengar oleh Shion dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangan mereka ke depan. Hinata tampak menghela nafas lega karena mereka mau mengakhiri perdebatan sengit itu.

Walaupun tak bisa dilihat dari belakang oleh Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata… Kakashi juga ikut menghela nafas lega karena Hinata berhasil melerai dua murid unggulan di asramanya masing masing itu.

GRUSAK GRUSAK

"Hinata.. Apa itu?"

Tanya Kakashi melihat ke arah semak semak yang tak jauh dari sana. Seharusnya dengan Byakugan, mereka bisa langsung tahu apa yang ada di balik semak semak itu. "Hanya seekor rubah kecil.."

Kata Hinata bernafas lega setelah melihat apa yang ada di balik semak semak. "Hanya seekor rubah… Apa disini kita bisa menemukan Magical Beast?"

Tanya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Hmm.. Jika kau mencari Magical Beast.. Kau datang ke tempat yang benar benar tepat. Wilayah ini tak hanya dikenal karena White Devil namun juga karena bermacam macam Magical Beast mulai dari puluhan tahun hingga ratusan tahun,"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lalu melirik ke arah Shion. 'Milik gadis itu sudah berusia ratusan tahun… Jika aku ingin lebih kuat lagi darinya aku harus mendapatkan yang berusia ribuan tahun. Di hutan ini tak terdapat Magical Beast dengan kisaran umur ribuan tahun jadi sepertinya tak ada gunanya aku bertanya lebih,'

"Kakashi-sensei.. Aku mendeteksi sesuatu dari berbagai arah cukup jauh dari sini,"

Kata Hinata yang entah kenapa ingin memperluas lagi jarak pandangannya hingga hampir setengah kawasan bisa lihat. Shion, Sasuke dan Kakashi segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata yang masih mencoba memastikan lagi. "Siapa?"

"Apa mungkin itu kelompok Nagato?"

Tanya Kakashi yang langsung dijawab gelengan kepala oleh pemilik mata Byakugan tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali tak melihat kelompok Nagato-senpai di setengah kawasan yang bisa kulihat… Mungkin mereka berada di setengah bagian lainnya,"

"Lantas siapa mereka?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata menghitung jumlah orang orang yang tengah menuju mereka saat ini dengan kecepatan penuh. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi hingga mereka sampai ke tempat Kakashi, Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang. Mereka semua berjumlah 17 orang dan semuanya memiliki kesamaan dari pakaian mereka. Itulah yang diamatai Hinata menggunakan Byakugan miliknya.

"Jumlah mereka 17 orang.. 8 datang dari depan, 4 datang dari samping kanan, 4 orang datang.. dan satu orang ada di belakang kita!"

Kata Hinata mengejutkan Kakashi dan yang lainnya. Jika benar yang dikatakan Hinata, mungkin saja orang yang ada di belakang mereka merupakan bala bantuan tapi seperti yang berhasil di analisa oleh Hinata. Mereka semua memiliki kesamaan dari pakaian mereka. Jadi mustahil bisa menganggap kalau satu orang yang menuju ke arah mereka dari belakang merupakan kawan. "Dari belakang? Kau yakin… Kita baru sekitar setengah jam masuk ke dalam dan sudah ada musuh yang datang dari belakang?"

Tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu dengan penglihatan Hinata.

"Jika musuh bisa menyergap dari belakang artinya mereka datang dari Konoha… Bahkan mungkin saja mereka sudah menungu kita masuk,"

Jawab Kakashi masih memasang Sharingan di mata kanannya yang memiliki bekas sayatan.

"Mereka memiliki kesamaan dari segi pakaian.."

Sasuke dan Shion segera mengambil kuda kuda melindungi Hinata yang masih sibuk memberi analisa dari penglihatannya. Sedangkan Kakashi masih melakukan pemanasan sebelum mereka akan bertarung disana. "Sebentar lagi..."

"Sial.. Seharusnya kita menyuruhnya menggunakan Byakugan sejak masuk ke dalam hutan ini tadi dan bukan sekarang,"

Kata Sasuke kesal. Shion yang berada di dekatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Sasuke yang mengeluarkan kekesalannya lewat kata kata. "Lebih baik kau fokus pada pertarungan daripada hanya bicara tidak jelas.."

"Kau menantangku…? Apa kau bisa menghabisi mereka lebih banyak dariku?"

Tanya Sasuke membuat tantangan. Di saat saat seperti ini dia benar benar kekanakan. Bahkan dia tidak peduli kalau orang yang di tantangnya adalah seorang gadis sekalipun. "Kau menantang seorang gadis lagi… Jika kau kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya, itu akan benar benar merendahkanmu sebagai seorang laki laki,"

Kata Shion dingin dan tajam. Sasuke hanya tersenyum jahat mendengarnya. "Mungkin memang benar bila aku kalah dari seorang gadis seumuranku untuk kedua kalinya akan benar benar merendahkan harga diriku… tapi kurasa ada sedikit pengecualian untuk gadis penguasa seperti dirimu…"

WUUSSSSSSHHHHHHH

Detik berikutnya keluarlah 16 orang yang dimaksud oleh Hinata dan setidaknya satu orang yang ada di belakang mereka masih belum muncul. "Serang mereka berempat!"

Kata salah seorang dari gerombolan berisi 8 orang yang datang dari arah depan. "Kurasa ini tidak akan mudah.."

Kata Kakashi begitu ia menyadari seragam yang dikenakan oleh orang orang itu. Seragam tersebut mengingatkannya dengan seseorang dan Kerajaan Tersembunyi yang telah di bangun orang itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menggunakan Sharinganmu, sensei.." kata Sasuke yang sudah menumbangkan satu lawan yang datang kepadanya dengan beberapa tinjunya.

Kakashi yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut keluar dari mulut Sasuke segera menoleh ke pemuda bergaya rambut raven itu. Dan ia menemukan Sasuke sudah menginjak satu orang tak dikenal yang berasal dari gerombolan itu. "Kenapa mereka semua mengenakan topeng? Apa mereka seorang prajurit?"

Tanya Shion segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir pelindungnya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang terselimuti pelindung sihir itu segera menoleh ke Shion dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan salah sangka… Akan merepotkan bila kau terluka. Naruto-kun pasti akan marah padaku nanti kalau aku tidak melindungimu,"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali masih tak percaya dengan apa yang melindunginya sekarang. Sebuah pelindung sihir yang kuat. Shion bermaksud untuk tak melibatkan Hinata dalam pertarungan ini. Dia merasa kalau Hinata tak cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dalam pertarungan ini.

" **Water Style: Water Bullet!"**

CUS CUS CUS CUS CUS

Salah seorang dari gerombolan itu mengeluarkan sihir elemen air sederhana dari telunjuknya. Yap tepat, dia menembakkan peluru peluru air ke arah Shion. "Kau yakin akan melawanku dengan sihir rendahan semacam itu?"

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change The Rule!"**

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!"**

BWOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH

Shion menciptakan burung burung api lewat sihir pembawa ingatan miliknya yang ia tiru dari sihir milik Sasuke. Anehnya dia menggunakan elemen api untuk melawan elemen air tersebut. Dan hasilnya peluru peluru air itu musnah sedangkan burung burung api milik Shion menghujam ke arah orang yang menyerangnya.

"Uaaaaakkkkkhhh!" rintih orang tersebut dengan tubuh depan yang terbakar.

'Dia mengalahkan pengguna elemen air dengan elemen api… Itu artinya tingkatan orang orang ini masih di bawah kami…'

Kata Sasuke dalam hati menyimpulkan setelah melihat serangan Shion yang mempan kepada orang yang menyerangnya dengan elemen air. Selanjutnya, Sasuke tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

" **Thunder Style: Shock Wave!"**

Sasuke menciptakan lingkaran sihir di telapak tangan yang ia arahkan ke tanah dan dalam sekejap muncul sengatan listrik yang langsung membuat beberapa orang lawan di sekitarnya terdiam di tempat mereka.

"Ukkkhh…"

Rintih mereka semua dalam diam. Dalam satu… dua… tiga detik, tubuh mereka jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat jumlah orang yang dikalahkannya sekarang lebih banyak dari Shion. Tanpa ia sadari, sudah ada musuh besar yang muncul di belakangnya. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

" **Earth Style: Heavy Smash!"**

'Celaka!'

BLAAAAAARRRRRRR

Kepulan asap menghalangi penglihatan Shion.. Dia sejenak melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Sasuke barusan. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada di belakangnya tampak tenang tenang saja melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan Byakugan miliknya meski tertutupi kepulan asap. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Tanya Shion kepada Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah Shion sejenak kemudian kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tenang saja…"

WUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH

Sebuah hembusan angin yang datang membuat asap menghilang seketika. Di hadapan Sasuke kini berdiri sebuah dinding elemen tanah yang telah Kakashi aktifkan dari tempat sensei berambut abu abu itu berdiri. "Dinding elemen tanah.."

Kata laki laki bertubuh besar yang memberikan pukulannya kepada dinding tersebut. "Jangan gegabah Sasuke.. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki tingkatan kekuatan berkisar Spirit level 5 hingga level 10. Yang artinya berada sekitar 10 tingkat lebih di atasmu,"

Mendengar kata kata Kakashi barusan membuatnya ingin menggunakan **Lightning Armor** miliknya yang mampu menaikkan tingkatan kekuatannya dengan batas waktu yang sementara. Namun dia berpikir dua kali… Jika ia mengaktifkannya sekarang, dia akan kelelahan untuk menggunakannya lagi saat melawan **White Devil** nanti. Dia hanya bisa bergantung pada Kakashi untuk saat ini.

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"**

BWOOOOOOSSSHHH

Shion tak menyia nyiakan kesempatannya untuk mengalahkan mereka semua yang sibuk memandangi Kakashi. Dengan naga api yang barusan dia ciptakan melalui lingkaran sihir, dalam sekejap dia menghabisi lawan lawan mereka dan tinggal menyisakan dua orang termasuk orang yang menyerang Sasuke barusan. "Cih, ternyata lawan yang menyerang Uchiha itu memang tangguh,"

Dua orang yang tersisa segera bergerak bersama. Mereka berdiri menghadap Kakashi, Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berdiri menjaga jarak beberapa meter seakan mereka membiarkan orang lain untuk masuk ke antara mereka berdua. "Kakashi-sensei.. Ada yang aneh.."

Kata Hinata melihat jauh ke belakang mereka. Arah yang dilihat Hinata merupakan arah darimana mereka masuk atau arah kembali menuju Konoha. "Ada apa Hinata?"

Tanya Kakashi berjalan mendekati ketiga muridnya. "Satu orang yang belum datang kini sudah bergerak mendekat.."

Sasuke dan Shion tampak bersiap menunggu kedatangan orang tersebut sama halnya dengan Kakashi yang juga sudah siap dengan tangan yang terangkat ke depan dan lingkaran sihir di depan telapak tangan.

"Tak kusangka kalau aku akan bertarung melawan Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal di Konoha…"

Seorang laki laki yang mengenakan kacamata datang ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat di tengah tengah kedua lawan bertopeng yang tersisa. Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya begitu ia dapat melihat jelas wajah laki laki tersebut. Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata yang tak mengenal wajah tersebut hanya bisa diam tanpa berkomentar. "Jadi begitu…"

Kata Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah pria tersebut sambil menenggelamkan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

"Apa akhirnya kau menyadari siapa **White Devil** itu…"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat begitu pria tersebut mengeluarkan kata katanya. "Tsunade-sama tak bisa memastikannya tapi dengan kehadiranmu disini… sekarang aku bisa memastikan siapa **White Devil** sebenarnya…"

Orang tersebut keluar dari balik bayangan menampakkan wajah serta postur tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan Kakashi…

"Kau yakin dengan perkiraanmu?"

"Tentu saja… Yakushi Kabuto…"

TBC

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu.. Akhirnya author update.. sry klo lama.. maklum author lagi sibuk karena lagi PKL.. Baru seminggu udah disuruh nggambar rumah pake autocad.. hah…

Sebenernya bisa update dua hari yang lalu tapi kenapa gak terjadi? Karena dua hari yang lalu, luka lama author kembali terbuka setelah author secara sengaja kepengen nonton ulang episode terakhir Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso.. Arggghhh.. Scene matinya sih gak masalah tpi scene terakhir waktu baca suratnya itu yang bikin masalah! Bikin galau sehari walaupun udh nonton dulu tahun 2015.. (klo gak salah) sampe bikin galau 3 hari 3 malam… soalnya shigatsu itu anime romance pertama yang saya tonton.. hebat kan? First anime romance yang ditonton ternyata endingnya gitu.. sialan..

Itu anime pertama.. klo untuk fic pertama yang author baca itu.. DESTINY karya Win.01-senpai, dan sialannya endingnya juga nggantung..

Balik ke masalah fic ini.. yang tdi cuma curhatan author. Untuk next chap aku bingung updatenya kapan.. tpi giliran update selanjutnya itu untuk fic baruku yg judulnya Symbol of Revenge.. Maaf klo ada typo dan maaf klo alur kecepetan, maaf juga klo beberapa hari ini jarang bales PM atau review karena kesibukan.. Terakhir… buat kalian yg sudah baca banyak fic.. ada rekomendasi fic naruhina yang temanya school life? Ralat.. gak usah naruhina.. pair apapunlah yang penting sama Naruto dan Naruto nya itu punya sifat yang gimana ya..? Anti sosial dan cerdas.. mohon rekomendasinya bagi yang tahu..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	29. Pertarungan Team Kakashi

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#29**

 **PERTARUNGAN KAKASHI DAN TIM NYa**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Tak kusangka kalau aku akan bertarung melawan Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal di Konoha…"

Seorang laki laki yang mengenakan kacamata datang ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat di tengah tengah kedua lawan bertopeng yang tersisa. Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya begitu ia dapat melihat jelas wajah laki laki tersebut. Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata yang tak mengenal wajah tersebut hanya bisa diam tanpa berkomentar. "Jadi begitu…"

Kata Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah pria tersebut sambil menenggelamkan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

"Apa akhirnya kau menyadari siapa **White Devil** itu…"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat begitu pria tersebut mengeluarkan kata katanya. "Tsunade-sama tak bisa memastikannya tapi dengan kehadiranmu disini… sekarang aku bisa memastikan siapa **White Devil** sebenarnya…"

Orang tersebut keluar dari balik bayangan menampakkan wajah serta postur tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan Kakashi…

"Kau yakin dengan perkiraanmu?"

"Tentu saja… Yakushi Kabuto…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut lain yang ada di kawasan wilayah hutan **White Devil Area**

NARUTO POV

Sekarang aku berada di dalam hutan besar di kawasan perbatasan Konoha. Tempat itu merupakan hutan sekaligus jalan utama yang menghubungkan Kerajaan dengan sebuah desa kecil tak bernama dengan jumlah ksatria penyihir yang masih sedikit. Karena letak Ibukota sendiri berada tak jauh dari perbatasan, jadi wajar saja bila tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami bisa sampai kesini. Berbeda dengan saat aku dan rombongan Hyuuga berangkat dari timur ke pusat. Jaraknya sangat jauh, sedangkan sekarang hanya membutuhkan waktu tak sampai dua jam untuk sampai ke perbatasan utara.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa aneh bila harus berada satu kelompok dengan Koyuki-senpai. Aku merasa dia dan Nagato-senpai terlihat memiliki hubungan erat. Entah bagaimana mengatakannya, namun yang kumaksud bukanlah hubungan percintaan atau semacamnya. Mereka lebih terlihat sudah hidup bersama sangat lama.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?"

Tanya Nagato-senpai begitu ia menoleh ke belakang mendapatiku tengah menatapnya intens ketika dia sedang berbincang bincang dengan Koyuki-senpai yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"T-Tidak ada.."

Jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah. Jujur saja aku sedikit bosan dengan perjalanan ini. Shino terpaksa berada di depan memimpin kami karena dia menjadi satu satunya cara kami untuk mendeteksi keberadaan **White Devil**. Mungkin memang tak seefektif Byakugan milik Neji atau Hinata tapi memilikinya bersama kami mungkin bisa lebih berguna karena yang kita lacak kali ini bukan manusia.

"Bagaimana Shino..? Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

Tanyaku kepada Shino mengalihkan pembicaraanku dengan Nagato-senpai. Shino sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Serangga seranggaku tak merasakan apapun… tapi aku merasakan sekelompok orang menuju ke arah kita,"

Jawab Shino ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh serangga serangga yang datang kepadanya. Pernyataannya barusan membuat Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai mengerutkan keningnya. Cara mendeteksi Shino memang tak secepat Hinata namun kuakui memang cukup berguna untuk tim ini karena dia ada disini bersama kami. "Bisa kau pastikan siapa mereka, Shino?"

Tanya Nagato melihat Shino setelah ia saling menatap dengan Koyuki. Tampaknya mereka juga cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Shino barusan. Menurutku sedikit mencurigakan juga karena ada orang masuk ke dalam wilayah ini. Masuk ke dalam hutan ini bahkan memerlukan izin dari Kerajaan Konoha yang artinya bila mereka bisa masuk ke wilayah ini, mereka tak berasal dari Konoha melainkan berasal dari desa kecil setelah melewati hutan ini.

"Bagaimana senpai? Apa kita akan menghadapi mereka disini?"

Tanyaku kepada Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai. Mereka tampaknya cukup setuju untuk menghadapi pasukan yang datang ke arah kita. Dan menurutku sendiri, aku juga setuju saja bila harus melawan mereka meski aku sendiri masih berada di tingkat Practioner dalam keadaan normal. Dengan jumlah ksatria penyihir yang masih minim di desa itu, kurasa rata rata tingkatan kekuatan sihir para ksatria penyihir disana tak setinggi Konoha.

"Seranggaku tak mengenal mereka… Mereka bukan tim Kakashi-sensei, mereka juga tak mengenakan pakaian yang umum digunakan di Konoha jadi kurasa mereka tak berasal dari Konoha,"

Kata Shino memastikan bahwa… Pertama, mereka bukan tim Kakashi-sensei dan kedua mereka tak berasal dari Konoha seperti dugaanku barusan. Dan kemungkinan memang seperti yang kupikirkan, mereka berasal dari desa itu. "Senpai, kurasa mereka berasal dari desa yang letaknya tepat berada setelah kita melewati hutan ini,"

Kataku mengatakan kesimpulanku yang kuyakini benar. "Jadi menurutmu mereka berasal dari desa kecil itu?"

Tanya Nagato-senpai yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan pelan. Ada kemungkinan bahwa Kakashi-sensei dan timnya saat ini mungkin juga tengah mengalami hal serupa dengan kami. Yang menjadi pertanyaan di kepalaku, apa yang membuat mereka datang kepada kami? Apa yang mereka inginkan? Ada urusan apa mereka dengan kami? Semoga saja tak seperti yang kami duga, kami tak ingin bila harus bertarung melawan mereka. Kami sendiri tak bisa melawan mereka begitu saja karena desa mereka tak masuk ke dalam wilayah Konoha.

"Kira kira ada urusan apa mereka hingga mereka menghampiri kita?"

Tanyaku kepada Shino, Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai. Shino jelas sama tak tahunya denganku dan dengan begitu segera kualihkan pandanganku kepada dua senpai yang bersama kami dalam satu tim. Mereka saling menatap seakan mereka tahu sesuatu dan itu memberi tanda tanya di kepalaku. Kurasa mereka memang tahu siapa kelompok itu saat kukatakan mungkin mereka berasal dari desa kecil itu.

"Ada apa, senpai?"

Tanyaku menatap Nagato-senpai sekaligus menyadarkannya dari lamunannya sendiri. Reaksinya benar benar jarang sekali kulihat begitu pula dengan senpai perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya. Koyuki-senpai menatap ke depan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan senpai cantik itu dan kudengar di sudut gelap yang ada di jalan sana, sebuah suara langkah kaki beberapa orang. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Tanyaku kepada Shino. Shino juga terlihat heran karena orang orang itu datang lebih cepat dari yang kami perkirakan. "Jadi, bagaimana, senpai?"

Kami berempat segera menghadap ke depan. Suara itu semakin jelas… semakin dekat… "Berapa jumlah mereka Shino?" tanya Nagato-senpai bersiap mengaktifkan sihir di tangan kanannya.

"10 orang…"

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain dalam waktu yang sama

Kakashi, Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata masih berhadapan dengan dua lawan yang tersisa sedangkan satu orang lagi datang ke hadapan mereka. Dan ketika orang tersebut menampakkan wajahnnya, Kakashi jelas mengenal siapa dia. "Yakushi Kabuto…"

Laki laki berkacamata yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh Kakashi terlihat menyeringai jahat ketika ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Para bawahannya sudah dihabisi oleh murid murid Kakashi. Kabuto menatap ketiga murid Kakashi yang masih memasang kuda kuda mewaspadai lawan yang baru saja datang. Mereka bertiga segera tahu jika Kabuto berbeda dengan lawan mereka sebelumnya. "Kakashi-sensei.. Apa kita juga harus bertarung melawannya?"

Tanya Shion menatap sensei yang berada di depannya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke juga sudah siap dengan lingkaran sihir elemen api miliknya sedangkan Hinata mulai mengganti posisi bertahannya menjadi posisi kuda kuda menyerang.

"Kalian bertiga mungkin bisa mengimbangi perlawanan orang yang ada di tengah itu jika kalian bertiga menggunakan kekuatan penuh.. Namun kesempatan kalian tetap kecil, sebaiknya kalian urus saja dua orang yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya,"

Kata Kakashi menoleh ke arah kedua orang yang berdiri di samping Kabuto. Setidaknya Kakashi tahu kalau mungkin dengan kerja sama, mereka bisa mengalahkan dua orang itu. Dan untuk masalah Kabuto, dia terpaksa harus turun tangan sendiri menghadapinya.

"Kami mengerti, sensei…"

Jawab Shion sebelum akhirnya dia, Sasuke dan Hinata memancing kedua orang itu untuk bertarung di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari sana berniat untuk tak menganggu pertarungan Kakashi. "Kami serahkan orang itu padamu, Kakashi-sensei…" kata Sasuke sesaat setelah dia mengambil langkah pertamanya.

Ketiga orang yang masih berada dalam pengawasan Akademi itu meninggalkan senseinya dengan Kabuto. Mereka sudah sepenuhnya menyerahkan orang itu kepada Kakashi dan mereka kebagian jatah untuk mengalahkan kedua orang yang mengikuti mereka sejauh ini dari belakang.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan mereka melawan dua orang itu? Aku tidak tahu kualitas mereka tapi kedua orang itu sudah berada di tingkatan Spirit level atas.."

Kata Kabuto menatap Kakashi setelah ia sempat melihat ketiga murid Kakashi yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. "Kenapa tidak? Mereka murid muridku.. Jika mereka sungguh sungguh, bahkan mereka bertiga bisa mengalahkanmu,"

"Tolong jangan bandingkan aku dengan murid murid itu, Kakashi.. Kau terlalu merendahkan,"

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau yang terlalu merendahkan mereka… Mereka itu berbeda.. Apa kau tak pernah mendengar **Talent's From Heaven**!?"

Kini giliran Kabuto yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah mereka generasi bakat langit yang kerap dibicarakan itu?"

"Benar… Dan dua dari tiga murid itu adalah salah satu dari generasi itu,"

Kabuto kini membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan Kakashi dan murid murid dari generasi terkenal itu. "Uchiha Sasuke dan Miko Shion.."

"Uchiha!? Jadi anak laki laki itu berasal dari Uchiha?" tanya Kabuto yang kini benar benar dibuat tertarik dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil mereka dan memberikan mereka pada Tuanmu…"

Kata Kakashi mengingatkan Kabuto dan mulai mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen petir yang memiliki serangan dengan penetrasi yang luar biasa, setidaknya lebih tajam daripada keempat elemen lainnya. "Kau bisa merasakan elemen petirku sebelum mencoba mengambil mereka,"

"Fufufu.. Aku sendiri tak yakin masih hidup bila elemen petirmu menusukku,"

Jawab Kabuto mundur selangkah. Dia terlihat mengambil kuda kuda. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pisau bedah untuk operasi dari tempatnya menyimpan senjata di saku celana. Kabuto menyeringai jahat sebelum ia memulai pertarungannya dengan Kakashi. "Bisa kita mulai saja?"

Tanya Kabuto menantang. Dengan segera, Kakashi mengaktifkan elemen petir miliknya sambil masih memasang Sharingan miliknya.

" **Thunder Style: Lightning Blade!"**

Mirip dengan **Chidori** milik Sasuke hanya berbeda nama dan sedikit berbeda caranya menggunakannya. Kakashi menggunakan kumpulan energy elemen petir di tangan kanannya menyerupai sebuah pedang yang siap menusuk lawannya. Dia berlari ke arah Kabuto dengan kecepatan tinggi yang kita tahu bahkan tak mungkin bagi Naruto, Sasuke ataupun Shion untuk menyamai kecepatan itu.

BZZZT BZZZT SREEETTTT

"Hampir saja.."

Kabuto berhasil menghindari serangan Kakashi barusan meski pakaiannya sedikit robek karena terkena elemen petir milik Kakashi barusan. Tiba tiba saja dari tangan kiri Kabuto muncul sebuah cahaya biru, bukan sebuah sihir elemen melainkan sihir lain.

" **Forbidden Magic: Magic Energy Dissection Blade!"**

VUUUUUNNNNNGGGG

FUTSSS

Kakashi dengan cepat menghindari serangan berbahaya dari Kabuto dan memberikannya sebuah tendangan sesaat setelah menghindar.

BUAAAKKKHHH

Kabuto menahannya dengan kedua tangan meski akhirnya pun dia terdorong cukup keras. Tendangan Kakashi barusan meninggalkan bekas luka di kedua tangan Kabuto. "Ukhh… Serangannya memang berbeda sekali.."

" **Fire Style: Fire Blast!"**

BWOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH

Memang benar benar berbeda sekali bila dibandingkan dengan milik Sasuke ataupun Naruto yang memiliki **Blaze Commandement**. Sihir milik Kakashi memiliki dampak yang lebih besar seiring besarnya tingkatan kekuatannya.

'Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan..'

Batin Kabuto ketika ia berhasil menghindari serangan elemen api milik Kakashi. "Jangan kira aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan, Kabuto.."

Kakashi benar benar tak berniat memberikan Kabuto kesempatan. Terbukti dengan tindakan nya sekarang… Dia sudah berada di belakang Kabuto dengan **Lightning Blade** miliknya. Bahkan Kabuto sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Kakashi sudah ada disana sedangkan padahal di hadapannya masih ada satu Kakashi lagi. ' **Shadow Clone Magic?** '

Kabuto benar benar terkejut ketika menemukan Kakashi yang asli berada di belakangnya sedangkan yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah sihir klon bayangan.

BZZZTTT BZZZT BZZZZT

"Arrrggghhhh!"

Kabuto berhasil menghindar meski tubuhnya sempat tertebas sedikit di lengan kanannya. "Sejak kapan?"

Tanya Kabuto sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang berdarah darah terkena serangan Kakashi barusan. Dan saat itu pula dia teringat dengan sihir elemen api yang digunakan oleh Kakashi tadi. Dia mungkin mengalihkan perhatian Kabuto dengan elemen api tersebut. Lalu di saat saat terakhir aktivasi sihir tersebut, Kakashi menggunakan **Shadow Clone Magic**.

"Benar benar licik…"

Kata Kabuto yang masih dapat menyeringai jahat meski keadaan tubuhnya sekarang benar benar tak menguntungkan baginya. Kakashi hanya memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kabuto. Perlahan lahan dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kakashi menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya. "Ternyata kau lebih lincah dari yang kuduga.. Sharingan milikku bahkan tak menyadarinya,"

Seketika itu pula, Kakashi tak bisa menggerakkan bahu kirinya dengan baik. Seakan mati rasa, dia benar benar tak bisa mengalirkan perintah dari otaknya ke bahu kirinya.

" **Forbidden Magic: Body Energy Dissection Blade…"**

Kabuto baru saja memutus saraf bahu kiri Kakashi dengan serangannya di sela sela dia menghindari serangan Kakashi tadi. Mengagumkan karena dia masih bisa menyerang Kakashi meski dalam kondisi terdesak seperti itu.

"Tidak seperti sebelumnya… **Magic Energy Dissection Blade** kugunakan untuk memutus aliran sihir sedangkan sihir ku yang barusan kugunakan untuk memotong sarafmu.."

Kata Kabuto mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di tangannya dengan menggunakan sebuah sihir. Lingkaran sihir terbentuk di tangannya yang lain. Sebuah sihir penyembuh yang bisa dikatakan cukup efektif untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

" **Healing Magic…** Apa sihir itu kau gunakan untuk Tuanmu?"

Tanya Kakashi masih mencoba menggerakkan bahu kirinya namun ternyata usahanya sia sia saja karena sarafnya benar benar sudah terputus. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini?"

Tanya Kabuto sambil memakan sebuah pil yang dikeluarkannya dari wadah kecil di sakunya. "Pil penambah darah.."

Dan sekarang Kakashi benar benar tidak diuntungkan meski sudah jelas dia berada dalam tingkatan yang jauh melebihi Kabuto, namun dengan serangan Kabuto barusan membuatnya mampu membuat peluang lebih besar untuk mengalahkan Kakashi.

"Kurasa aku akan lebih serius lagi di sesi pertarungan kita yang berikutnya ini,"

Kata Kakashi masih berniat melanjutkan pertarungan. Bahkan meski jelas dia kesulitan bertarung dalam kondisinya kini, tapi tak terlihat sama sekali keraguan di matanya. "Mungkin hari ini aku akan membunuh Hatake Kakashi,"

Kata Kabuto dengan seringaian jahat. Kakashi hanya terpejam mendengarnya. Seolah dia tak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Kabuto barusan. Dia hanya menganggapnya angin lewat, mungkin dia meragukan perkataan Kabuto. "Kurasa tidak…"

BZZT BZZT BZZT

Perlahan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di pijakan kaki Kakashi. Semakin lama diameter lingkaran sihir itu semakin besar hingga mencapai pijakan Kabuto. Kabuto Nampak melirik ke bawah melihat lingkaran sihir yang ada di kakinya. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat takut meski lingkaran sihir itu milik lawannya. Mungkin dia terlalu percaya diri karena lawannya sudah terluka berat. "Untuk mengalahkanmu… aku hanya butuh satu serangan…"

"Apa ini…?"

Tanya Kabuto menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang tengah mengangkat tangannya ke langit. "Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku bahkan tanpa bahu kiriku," kata Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Kabuto. Kabuto segera meresponnya dengan bersiap keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu namun dia tampaknya terlambat karena lingkaran sihir di pijakan tanah mereka sudah semakin melebar…

" **Thunder Style: Blue Heaven, Lightning Judgement…"**

"Sialan!" Sebuah kilatan cahaya dalam sekejap menimpa lingkaran sihir itu. Tak hanya menimpa Kakashi namun juga menimpa Kabuto. Bagi Kakashi tak masalah untuk menerimanya karena dia memiliki kekebalan terhadap sihir elemen petirnya sendiri sedangkan bagi Kabuto yang tak memiliki pertahanan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya sekarang Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata masih sibuk berlari memancing kedua orang bertubuh besar di belakang mereka. Tapi sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul dari arah mereka pergi tadi. Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata secara refleks langsung menoleh ke arah belakang. Mereka sadar betul bahwa kilatan cahaya biru itu berasal dari tempat sensei nya berada. "Kilatan cahaya barusan?"

Tanya Shion mengerutkan keningnya sedikit terkejut kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata segera mengangguk paham begitu dia mendapat sebuah tatapan dari Shion.

" **Byakugan!"**

Hinata segera menelusuri ke belakang dengan Byakugan miliknya. Melewati banyak pepohonan hingga akhirnya matanya sampai ke area pertarungan sensei nya. Kepulan asap yang muncul setelah kilatan cahaya itu tak menganggu Byakugan nya namun yang membuatnya panik adalah dirinya tak menemukan sosok Kakashi dan lawannya disana. "Bagaimana?"

Tanya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata sedangkan di belakang mereka, kedua orang yang masih mengikuti mereka mencoba menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak menemukan sensei dan laki laki berkacamata itu disana…"

Jawab Hinata sedikit mengejutkan Sasuke dan Shion. Sasuke dan Shion saling menatap kemudian membuat keputusan entah bagaimana caranya. Sasuke dan Shion menghentikan langkah mereka dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke arah kedua orang yang mengejar mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kalian berdua berhenti?"

Tanya Hinata ikut membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua orang yang mengejar mereka juga turut berhenti. "Kalian mau bertarung disini?"

Tanya salah satu dari kedua orang itu. Sasuke dan Shion tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan sibuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir di tangan mereka. "Apa kalian benar benar yakin memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat kalian mati?"

"Sayangnya tempat ini bukanlah tempat kematian kami…"

Kata Sasuke mengaktifkan elemen petir di tangan kanannya. Dan disampingnya Shion mengaktifkan elemen api di tangannya. Nampaknya Sasuke berniat memberikan serangan jarak dekat diikuti Shion yang akan memberikan serangan dari jarak jauh. "Kita bagi.. Kau hadapi yang di sebelah kiri, aku akan urus orang yang tadi menyerangku!"

Tanpa aba aba, Sasuke segera melesat ke lawan yang dimaksud. Dia menusukkan elemen petirnya kepada orang tersebut, sayangnya elemen tanah milik lawannya sedikit lebih kuat meski akhirnya dinding elemen tanah itu hancur juga terkena serangan Sasuke.

" **Earth Style: Earth Fist!"**

BUAAAAAKKKKKKHHHH

"Uaaaakkkhhhh!"

Lawan Sasuke memberikan pukulan telak kepadanya mengakibatkan dia harus tersungkur di tanah dalam satu serangan. Lawannya hanya menyeringai jahat mendapat Sasuke sudah jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja menerima pukulan itu.

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change The Rule…"**

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

BWOOOSSSSHHHHH

Shion menyemburkan bola api kepada lawan Sasuke sedangkan ia bahkan tak sadar kalau lawannya sudah berada di belakangnya bersiap menghantam dirinya. Lawan Sasuke sempat terkena sedikit bola api itu namun tak mempengaruhi secara garis besar. Yang menjadi masalah Shion sekarang adalah lawannya yang sudah berada di belakang Shion. "Celaka.."

"Habis kau gadis manis!"

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Style, Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAARRRRRR

Hinata memberikan serangannya kepada orang tersebut hingga lawannya terlempar menghantam pepohonan hingga pohon itu tumbang seketika. Memang harus diakui bahwa serangan Hinata tak sekuat Neji namun jangan lupa bahwa dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik di Hyuuga untuk seusianya.

"Boleh juga…" kata Shion kepada Hinata.

" **Memory Bringer, Thunder Style: Lightning Spear!"**

Shion kembali meniru elemen petir milik Sasuke. Dia menciptakan sebuah replika tombak kilat milik Sasuke yang sebelumnya pernah dilihat olehnya. Tak tanggung tanggung, dia membuat dua tombak dan melemparkannya ke arah lawannya yang sudah jatuh tersungkur ke tanah setelah menghantam pohon.

BZZZT BZZZT

JLEB JLEB

CTARRR

Aliran listrik besar segera mengaliri tubuh lawan Shion. Dengan ini dia bisa memastikan kalau lawannya sekarang hanya tinggal lawan yang sudah menumbangkan Sasuke disana. "Berhenti! Dia lawanku!"

Kata Sasuke menghentikan langkah Shion. Belum sempat Shion menjawab, Sasuke sudah bangkit sambil menatap tajam ke arah lawannya yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Aku yang akan membunuhnya!"

Kata Sasuke berlari menghampiri pria bertubuh besar itu dan memberikannya beberapa pukulan sia sia karena dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh pria bertubuh besar itu. Jujur saja, perbedaan kekuatan fisik dari keduanya sudah terlihat.. Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mendesak lawannya apabila dia mengandalkan fisiknya.

"Kau yakin ingin melawanku dengan serangan fisik lemah semacam ini?"

Tanyanya sambil menendang tubuh Sasuke di bagian ulu hati. Sasuke membungkuk ketika menerima tendangan dari lawannya. Jujur saja, tak hanya kuat dalam kekuatan fisik namun dia juga memiliki kecepatan yang bagus. "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang yang baru saja kalian bunuh dengan satu serangan elemen angin itu,"

Kata laki laki besar itu sambil menunjuk ke arah temannya yang sudah tak berdaya. "Namaku Jirobo.. Dan aku adalah salah satu bawahan Orochimaru-sama yang terkuat,"

Shion terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh pria besar itu. 'Orochimaru?'

"Ukkhhh…"

Dia barusan menyebutkan namanya… Jirobo… Dia mengangkat kerah Sasuke sekaligus mengangkat tubuhnya. Sasuke tampak merintih kesakitan setelah menerima serangan dari pria besar itu. "Jangan kau kira, kau hebat… Kurasa usia kita tak jauh berbeda, mungkin orang orang yang kalian kalahkan tadi lebih tua dariku tapi dalam level kekuatan tampaknya aku jauh lebih kuat,"

"Berisik!"

DUAAAAKKKKHHH

Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Jirobo hingga Jirobo terjatuh saking kerasnya Sasuke membenturkan. Tentu benturan itu memberikan luka pada kepala Sasuke namun dia bisa lolos dari jeratan pria besar itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu segera melompat ke belakang beberapa meter mencoba menjaga jaraknya dengan Jirobo.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

BWOOOOSSSSHHHH

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di hadapannya. Shion dan Hinata tampak menghalangi cahaya apinya agar tidak menyilaukan mata sedangkan Jirobo tengah menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian terciptalah sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen tanah.

" **Earth Style: Rock Wall!"**

BWOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH

Bola api Sasuke bisa diatasi dengan dinding elemen tanah milik Jirobo. Tapi dia tidak tahu niat tersembunyi Sasuke yang sudah berada di hadapannya setelah dinding elemen tanah itu menghilang. "Terima seranganku!"

Sebuah cahaya biru muncul dari tangan kanan Sasuke yang otomatis membuat Jirobo terkejut begitu menyadarinya. Sebuah kilatan kilatan petir di tangan kanan Sasuke sudah siap melubangi tubuh Jirobo yang tak memiliki perlindungan sama sekali. Sedangkan Shion dan Hinata hanya menonton dari belakang tanpa memberi dukungan.

" **Thunder Style: Chidori!"**

ZRAAAAAAATTTTTT

Tampaknya serangan Sasuke sedikit meleset karena Jirobo menghindar. Meski begitu Sasuke berhasil menusuk bahu kanan Jirobo dengan serangannya hingga mengakibatkan darah segar mengalir keluar dari tubuh Jirobo. "Uaaakkkkhh…"

Jirobo memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya sedangkan cahaya biru di tangan Sasuke sudah menghilang dan kini tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk lawannya sudah ia cabut dari sasarannya hingga meninggalkan lubang di bahu kanan Jirobo. Tangan kanan Sasuke diselimuti oleh darah.. bukan darahnya melainkan darah lawannya. Cipratan darah di wajahnya juga semakin membuatnya terlihat menakutkan di hadapan lawannya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat Jirobo yang sekarat. "Kurasa kita tahu siapa yang terkuat di antara kita… Jangan hanya karena kau berada di tingkatan Spirit, kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah,"

Jirobo terduduk di tanah menghadap Sasuke yang memandangnya rendah kali ini. "Pertarungan bukan hanya soal seberapa jauh tingkatan kekuatan… Mungkin memang tingkatan kekuatan berperan besar dalam pertarungan namun jangan lupa tentang strategi pertarungan dan tekhnik pertarungannya,"

"Ukkhh… Sialan… Si-siapa kalian sebenarnya? Uhuk!"

Shion dan Hinata berjalan ke arah Sasuke hingga pijakan mereka sejajar di samping pemuda Uchiha tersebut. "Kami adalah murid Akademi Konoha… Ingat namaku baik baik sebelum kau mati…"

Kata Sasuke menarik rambut kepala Jirobo memaksanya untuk menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian membuka kembali matanya yang sudah terpasang Sharingan. Jirobo jelas terkejut melihat mata merah itu. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke…"

Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin namun juga terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

"Akan kubunuh Tuan mu itu beserta White Devil yang ada di hutan ini…"

Kemudian Sasuke menjatuhkan Jirobo ke tanah sebelum akhirnya dia, Shion dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Jirobo yang sudah sekarat disana. "Kita kembali… Kita harus mencari Kakashi-sensei," kata Shion sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih sibuk menatap Jirobo.

"Baik," jawab Hinata menuruti perintah Shion sedangkan Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia hanya turut berjalan mengikuti kedua gadis di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda meski masih dalam satu kawasan yang sama

Naruto, Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino sekarang tengah bersantai santai setelah menghabisi semua lawan yang datang kepada mereka. Koyuki tampak berdiri di permukaan tanah sedangkan Nagato sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon, Shino tengah bersandar di pohon sedangkan Naruto sedang duduk di atas lawan yang baru saja dihabisinya. "Cukup menyita waktu juga…"

Kata Nagato berpendapat setelah mereka menghabisi semua lawannya. Awalnya mereka tak menyangka bila bala bantuan lawan akan datang hingga mengakibatkan mereka harus bertarung melawan sekitar 20 orang lebih.

"Tapi hanya tiga dari mereka yang memiliki tingkatan kekuatan di atas Practioner level 5, itupun masih kurang karena ternyata mereka tak memiliki keahlian bertarung yang setara dengan murid Akademi.."

Kata Shino dengan nada datar saat ia melihat Naruto yang bangkit setelah duduk di tubuh lawannya.

"Mereka tak menguasai sihir sihir yang memiliki kelas A atau B.. Kebanyakan hanya sihir kelas C atau D,"

Tambah Naruto sambil menenggelamkan satu tangannya di saku celana. Naruto menatap Nagato yang berada di atas dahan pohon yang besar. "Selanjutnya kemana kita akan pergi, Nagato-senpai?"

"Jangan tanya aku dulu.. Lebih baik kita tanyakan kepada Shino terlebih dahulu,"

Jawab Nagato segera menoleh ke arah Shino. Otomatis, Naruto pun ikut menoleh ke arah Shino yang masih diam bersandar santai.

"Sebelum kita mencari lagi… Aku memiliki berita baru.."

"Apa itu?" tanya Koyuki menanyakan berita yang akan disampaikan Shino.

Shino menyentuh serangga serangga yang datang kepadanya. Lama kelamaan semakin banyak serangga yang datang kepadanya. Dia seperti mengajak bicara kepada serangga serangga itu karena maklum saja memang seperti itulah sihirnya. "Telah terjadi pertarungan di titik lain di kawasan hutan ini,"

"Pertarungan? Apa tim Kakashi-sensei?"

Tanya Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Shino menjawabnya dengan anggukan lalu segera menoleh ke arah Nagato yang masih berada di tempatnya. "Bagaimana kondisinya.. Apa serangga seranggamu juga memantaunya?"

"Tampaknya mereka memisah pertarungan… Kakashi-sensei berhadapan dengan seseorang sedangkan Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata menghadapi bawahan dari seseorang yang di lawan oleh Kakashi-sensei,"

"Siapa orang itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Tanya Naruto kembali menatap Shino. "Aku tidak tahu sampai disana… tapi yang jelas sekarang serangga seranggaku tak menemukan keberadaan Kakashi-sensi di manapun di kawasan hutan ini,"

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Shino, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Nagato meminta keputusan karena ia merupakan Ketua dalam tim ini. Nagato tampak berpikir sambil mencubit dagunya. "Kurasa lebih baik sekarang kita temui Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata sebelum mereka mendapat masalah ketika sensei menghilang,"

"Aku setuju… Akan berbahaya bila mereka bertiga sendiri harus melawan White Devil tanpa adanya Kakashi-sensei,"

Kata Koyuki menyetujui apa yang menjadi keputusan Nagato. "Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi,"

Mereka semua mengangguk kemudian berlari mengikuti Nagato dari belakang.

TBC

.

.

.

PENGUMUMAN

Aku update lagi… Aku jadi khawatir ketika jumlah review di chapter sebelumnya turun. Dan akhirnya setelah cukup lama berpikir sambil mengerjakan fic ini, author mengambil keputusan… Tapi ini terserah dari kalian yang baca… Aku berniat fokusin ke fic ini dulu dan update 3-4 hari sekali seperti dulu dengan word jumlah 4000-6000 dan imbasnya akan ke dua fic ku yang lain karena gak akan aku update untuk sementara waktu.. yah maklum.. lagi sibuk jadi sekarang Cuma bisa fokus ke satu fic. Klo udah gak sibuk mungkin bisa tiga tiganya.. tpi berhubung author lagi sibuk cuma bisa update cepet alias 3-4 hari sekali untuk satu fic. Dan jika kalian setuju… mohon jawabannya di review! Klo banyak yang review dan isinya setuju semua.. berarti author akan total fokus ke fic ini dan update 3-4 hari sekali.. paling lama 5 hari. Bagaimana? Saya tunggu jawabannya

Jangan lupa bilang juga kalo ada typo atau misal alur kecepetan..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	30. Serangan Kejutan

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#30**

 **SERANGAN KEJUTAN**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Telah terjadi pertarungan di titik lain di kawasan hutan ini,"

"Pertarungan? Apa tim Kakashi-sensei?"

Tanya Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Shino menjawabnya dengan anggukan lalu segera menoleh ke arah Nagato yang masih berada di tempatnya. "Bagaimana kondisinya.. Apa serangga seranggamu juga memantaunya?"

"Tampaknya mereka memisah pertarungan… Kakashi-sensei berhadapan dengan seseorang sedangkan Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata menghadapi bawahan dari seseorang yang di lawan oleh Kakashi-sensei,"

"Siapa orang itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Tanya Naruto kembali menatap Shino. "Aku tidak tahu sampai disana… tapi yang jelas sekarang serangga seranggaku tak menemukan keberadaan Kakashi-sensi di manapun di kawasan hutan ini,"

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Shino, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Nagato meminta keputusan karena ia merupakan Ketua dalam tim ini. Nagato tampak berpikir sambil mencubit dagunya. "Kurasa lebih baik sekarang kita temui Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata sebelum mereka mendapat masalah ketika sensei menghilang,"

"Aku setuju… Akan berbahaya bila mereka bertiga sendiri harus melawan White Devil tanpa adanya Kakashi-sensei,"

Kata Koyuki menyetujui apa yang menjadi keputusan Nagato. "Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi,"

Mereka semua mengangguk kemudian berlari mengikuti Nagato dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Ternyata lebih sulit menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata ketimbang harus menghabisi orang orang tadi. Tapi tak kusangka kalau kami akan mendapat serangan di dalam hutan ini oleh pasukan manusia. Kukira tadinya kami akan lebih banyak mendapat serangan dari Magical Beast tapi ternyata bahkan kami tak menemukan satu pun Magical Beast sejauh ini. 'Apa kau heran karena tak menemukan satu pun Magical Beast disini..?'

'Uhm..!? Ya, kukira tadinya kami akan sering menjumpai Magical Beast di tempat ini, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah,'

Jawabku kepada suara yang muncul di batinku. Bukan berasal dariku, tapi berasal dari makhluk yang tinggal di dalam tubuhku. Akhir akhir ini aku jarang sekali berbicara dengan Kurama bukan karena tidak ada topik pembicaraan atau hal yang harus dibahas, tapi karena dia juga harus beristirahat karena aku terlalu memaksakan menggunakan kekuatannya disaat aku belum memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk menerima energy sihir darinya.

'Seharusnya banyak sekali Magical Beast yang ada di kawasan ini.. Apa ini salah satu perbuatan dari makhluk yang kalian incar?'

Yang dimaksudnya barusan adalah **White Devil**. Sampai sekarang.. aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau makhluk yang kami incar itu adalah iblis karena pada dasarnya aku juga tak pernah melihat iblis secara langsung. Bisa saja sebenarnya dia adalah seorang manusia yang saking kuatnya, dia dijuluki **White Devil**. 'Kecurigaanmu memang ada alasannya, aku tahu itu dan aku juga berpendapat sama…'

'Dan artinya lawan kita kali ini bukan makhluk yang bisa diremehkan…'

Tentu saja… Makhluk itu mampu membuat kawasan hutan ini sepi. Dan bahkan membuat Tsunade-sama harus menutup kawasan ini karena makhluk itu. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau lawan kali ini sangat kuat bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari Kakashi-sensei. Apa mungkin kalau orang yang dilawan oleh Kakashi-sensei mengetahui identitas White Devil? Atau justru dialah White Devil?

'Bagaimana dengan sensei berambut abu abu itu…?'

Tanya Kurama menanyakan Kakashi-sensei. Aku diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan jawaban samar. 'Entahlah.. Dia baik baik saja kurasa…'

'Kenapa jawabanmu terdengar tidak meyakinkan?'

Untuk apa dia bertanya? Seharusnya dia juga tahu sendiri kenapa jawabanku samar. Dia pasti juga mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi setelah mendapat kabar terbaru dari Shino mengenai kondisi kelompok Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata bertarung di tempat yang terpisah dengan Kakashi-sensei sedangkan sensei sendiri harus menghadapi musuhnya satu lawan satu dan kini tak ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang.

'Apa harus ditanyakan lagi…?'

Kurama terdiam paham. Ia juga jelas mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi. 'Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah bertemu dengan ketiga temanmu itu?'

Aku mendengar kata 'teman' dari Kurama membuatku menghela nafas malas. Kualihkan bola mataku menatap ke salah satu sudut hutan selama perjalanan kami. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tak yakin jika Sasuke dan Shion itu adalah temanku atau mereka menganggapku begitu. Mungkin Shion memang berubah drastis perlakuannya terhadapku tapi tak bisa juga kuanggap dia sebagai temanku dengan mudah. Untuk Hinata… entahlah aku harus menganggapnya apa untuk sekarang…

'Jangan panggil mereka temanku… Aku tidak yakin kalau kami punya hubungan seperti itu,'

Kurama hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Dan aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang terdengar mengejekku itu. 'Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu..?'

Hah… Dan ini dia pertanyaan yang benar benar mengalihkan konsentrasiku dari perjalanan kami. Aku menurunkan satu alisku selama sedetik karena konsentrasiku tiba tiba hilang. 'Jangan bicarakan masalah itu… Bisa kau ganti pertanyaannya?'

Jawabku malas kepada rubah menyebalkan itu. 'Oke oke.. Aku mengerti,' jawabnya dan lagi lagi aku mendengarnya terkekeh.

'Jadi kembali ke masalah semula…'

Aku tidak yakin harus menjawab seperti apa karena toh untuk menemukan Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata saja sudah sangat melelahkan. Akan lebih baik jika mereka bertiga yang menghampiri kami… Lagipula Hinata memiliki Byakugan jadi dengan mudah mereka bisa menemukan kami, kan?

'Aku hanya mengikuti perintah ketuaku kelompokku…'

Yah lagipula aku juga tidak berharap mereka membantuku. Karena kuyakini kalau mereka memang tak bisa membantu banyak. Baik Shion, Sasuke maupun Hinata… Mungkin Byakugan memang sangat berguna tapi dalam pertarungan… kurasa mereka tidak akan banyak berguna ketika melawan White Devil. Bahkan apabila Shion dan Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan penuh… Dengan kekuatan penuh mereka pun, aku yakin mereka tetap tidak sebanding dengan Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai yang paling tidak menggunakan 75% kekuatannya. Mungkin White Devil bisa menyingkirkan kedua orang sombong itu dengan cukup mudah.

'Apapun yang terjadi… Aku tidak akan percaya kalau mereka bisa membantuku dalam pertarungan,'

Kataku entah kepada siapa. Tapi seharusnya yang kuajak bicara sekarang adalah Kurama. 'Kau tak percaya mereka... tapi kenapa kau sangat percaya kepada Neji yang bahkan mungkin saja tak sebanding dengan gadis lawanmu saat final dan pemuda Uchiha itu?'

Mendengar kalimat itu dari Kurama sedikit aneh rasanya. 'Hmm.. Neji ya..?

Yang mungkin karena dia kuanggap teman sekaligus saudara. Ya.. Aku memang mempercayainya penuh.. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia adalah rival sekaligus partner ku yang sebenarnya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan kabarnya sekarang…

"Naruto! Jangan melamun! Kita dalam perjalanan.. bisa saja ada musuh yang menyerang lagi, tetaplah waspada!"

Kata Nagato ketika menyadariku tengah sibuk melamun atau setidaknya itu yang diketahuinya. Yang sebenarnya aku sedang bicara dengan Kurama lewat telepati batin kami. "Baik, Nagato-senpai.."

Aku penasaran kemana kita akan pergi… Sebenarnya kemana Shino akan membawa kami. Memang kami tidak masuk lewat jalan utama seperti tim Kakashi tapi tak kusangka akan sejauh ini jarak posisi kami saat ini dengan posisi tim Kakashi. "Kuharap mereka setidaknya baik baik saja…"

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunyinya hutan ini memberikan hawa menakutkan tersendiri kepada orang orang yang menggunakan hutan ini sebagai jalan akses mereka menuju ke desa setelah perbatasan. Bahkan sebelumnya sudah banyak tragedy tragedy kematian di hutan ini akibat serangan perampok, serangan Magical Beast hingga bunuh diri per orangan maupun massal. Namun semenjak White Devil muncul di kawasan ini, hutan sekaligus kawasan ini sudah benar benar di blokir aksesnya oleh Tsunade yang merupakan Kaisar Sihir Konoha saat ini. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menutup aksesnya, karena White Devil sendiri sudah membuat hampir seluruh Magical Beast di hutan ini musnah. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga White Devil sangat bernafsu untuk menghabisi para Magical Beast yang jadi mangsanya. Apa yang diinginkannya dari Magical Beast lainnya? Apa dengan menghabisi para Magical Beast mampu membuatnya semakin kuat? Tak ada yang tahu apa yang diinginkannya karena pada dasarnya juga tak satupun tahu atau pernah melihat wujud raganya secara langsung.

Bahkan apabila mereka pernah melihatnya, mereka juga takkan selamat setelah melihatnya secara langsung. Legenda itu terus menakuti orang orang Konoha dan daerah perbatasan namun tampaknya cerita itu saja tak cukup membuat Shion dan Sasuke harus takut karenanya. Dua murid Akademi Konoha ini memang terkenal memiliki keberanian tinggi, harga diri tinggi dan kemampuan tinggi karena julukan mereka juga yang memiliki nama besar. Bakat surga atau **Talent's From The Heaven** namanya… Mendengar nama itu saja disebutkan saja sudah membuat sebagian orang terkejut apalagi untuk orang orang yang seusia dengan anggota bakat surga. Mereka memilih untuk tidak melawan para penyihir seusia mereka yang mendapat gelar tersebut. Mereka dianggap sebagai generasi pemilik bakat dari langit atau surga. Dan tentu saja, mereka memiliki harga diri tinggi yang sama dengan nama mereka… Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang? Salah satu anggota bakat surga yang juga merupakan calon pimpinan Uchiha kini menerima luka yang cukup berat dari lawannya yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Mungkin hanya terpaut satu tahun atau bahkan seumuran namun perbedaan mereka cukup besar…

Dia berjalan di belakang kedua gadis yang satu tim dengannya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka akibat serangan lawannya ketika pertarungan tadi…

"Sialan… Laki laki gendut itu ternyata punya fisik yang kuat,"

Ujar Sasuke datar tapi terlihat kesakitan. Entah dia bicara kepada siapa atau mungkin saja dia hanya mengeluhkan sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya tanpa berniat mengajak bicara kedua gadis di depannya. Tapi entah kenapa gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang sudah lama menjadi salah satu saingannya itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang melihat betapa menyedihkannya kondisi pemuda Uchiha itu sekarang.

"Dan terimalah itu karena kesombonganmu.."

Kata Shion dingin dan tajam ketika Sasuke masih sibuk merutuki kesialannya. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Shion, segera menatap ke depan melihat punggung Shion dari belakang. "Tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap bukan tandinganku…"

Kata Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya menatap gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau hanya menang karena lawanmu itu terlalu bodoh dan tak tahu cara mengaplikasikan kekuatan dengan benar… Dia juga tak tahu caranya bertarung dengan baik,"

Kata Shion dengan nada yang tajam kepada pemuda yang sedang terluka itu. Mendengarnya, pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin dia terlalu malas membalas perkataan gadis di depannya. "Sekarang kita bahkan tidak tahu dimana Kakashi-sensei berada… Yang lebih buruk lagi, Hyuuga-san juga tak bisa menggunakan Byakugan untuk sementara karena kelelahan,"

Kata Shion mengeluhkan semua yang terjadi kepadanya dan menyalahkannya kepada kedua rekannya. Hinata tampak menunduk mendengarnya. Dia memang benar benar kelelahan karena sudah terlalu lama menggunakan Byakugan sejak berangkat dari Akademi tadi. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia menggunakan Byakugan dan dia benar benar harus mengistirahatkan matanya. "Kita kembali ke tempat sensei dan jika kita tidak menemukannya disana.. Kita akan berhenti sebentar untuk berunding,"

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sekarang benar benar tampak seperti pemimpin kelompok itu. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang dikenal memiliki ego dan harga diri yang tinggi hanya bisa menuruti perintah Shion saat ini. Mungkin jika tidak karena lukanya, dia akan mengambil alih posisi kepemimpinan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari kelompok Nagato-senpai…?"

Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit mengangkat tangannya meski Shion tak melihat ke arahnya. "Apa kau sudah bisa mengaktifkan Byakugan mu?"

Tanya Shion setelah menghembuskan nafas pasrah kemudian menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar yang sinis. Hinata terdiam begitu mendapat jawaban sekaligus tatapan sinis dari Shion. Dia terlalu takut untuk tidak menunduk. "Usulkan itu ketika kau sudah bisa menggunakan Byakugan mu lagi, Hyuuga-san…"

Setelah mengatakannya, Shion kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sebenarnya Shion juga berniat mencari kelompok Nagato namun dia juga tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk mencari mereka. Setidaknya jika mereka bisa menemukan kelompok Nagato, dia bisa bersama Naruto, itulah yang dipikirkannya. 'Andai saja disini ada Naruto-kun…'

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum akhirnya langkah Shion terhenti… "Tunggu!" Sebuah suara semacam lagu kematian terdengar jelas di telinga ketiganya. Mereka yang sadar akan suara itu segera menghentikan langkah mereka lebih jauh dan menoleh ke segala arah mencari dimana asal suara itu. "Suara apa itu…?"

Tanya Shion entah kepada siapa. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke terlalu sibuk untuk menanggapinya karena mereka juga dibingungkan dengan suara yang entah darimana asalnya. "Kalian berdua waspadalah.. Suara itu sangat dekat.."

Kata Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit panik. Yah bagaimana dia tidak panic karena dia juga tak bisa mengandalkan Shion seorang diri untuk bertarung sedangkan dirinya sekarang tengah terluka. 'Suara apa ini…? Disaat seperti ini, Byakugan tak bisa digunakan.."

"Suara ini seperti sebuah lagu…"

Kata Hinata membuat kesimpulan setelah mendengarkan baik baik tiap alunan suara yang terdengar jelas di telinganya sekarang. Shion tampak mendengar baik baik suara tersebut setelah Hinata mengatakannya. "Kau benar.. Suara ini adalah sebuah lagu…"

Kata Shion setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan. "Dari alunan nadanya mirip seperti lagu kematian…"

Shion memalingkan tatapannya kembali ke depan ke arah mereka akan pergi Lalu melihat ke langit langit setelah cukup lama berpikir. "Aku punya firasat buruk…"

Dan entah kenapa, apa yang di ucapkannya barusan sama persis dengan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat ini. "Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya… Aku juga merasakan firasat yang sama denganmu.."

Kata Sasuke yang turut melihat ke langit setelah ia menoleh ke arah Shion yang sedang menatap langit. Tak lama kemudian Shion kembali memalingkan tatapannya ke depan seperti menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang ke hadapan mereka bertiga. "Sebaiknya kita juga bersiap siap menyambut mereka…"

Hinata dan Sasuke mengikuti arah tatapan Shion. Suara masih terdengar sejauh ini… Semakin jelas lama kelamaan… Jauh di depan mereka satu persatu mereka dapat melihat burung burung yang terbang cepat ke arah mereka. Sangat cepat ketika mereka semakin lama melihatnya. Dari yang awalnya hanya beberapa burung saja yang terbang ke arah mereka dan pergi melewati mereka begitu saja sekarang jadi sekawanan burung burung yang terbang seakan menghindari bahaya.

Hinata tampak ketakutan menatap ke arah depan setelah melihat burung burung yang melewatinya. Sebuah suara langkah kaki besar di ujung jalan.

DUMP…

"Aku tidak akan menyukai ini…"

Kata Sasuke setelah mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya begitu saja.

DUMP…

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat saja seiring waktu berjalan. Shion tampak bersiap dengan lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya. Dari suara langkahnya, dia tahu seberapa besar makhluk yang datang ke arah mereka meski sampai sekarang pun dia masih belum bisa melihat makhluk itu di ujung penglihatannya.

DUMP…

Ingin rasanya Hinata menggunakan segera Byakugan miliknya agar bisa melihat langsung apa yang datang ke arah mereka. Setiap suara langkah yang terdengar telinganya mampu membuat nyalinya semakin ciut namun setidaknya ia tahu bahwa dia adalah murid Akademi Konoha. Oleh karena itu, dia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri disana.

DUMP…

Sasuke yang sibuk dengan lukanya sendiri kini mencoba berdiri tegak menghadap makhluk yang sebentar lagi akan menampakkan wujudnya meski jaraknya dengan makhluk itu tentunya masih sangat jauh. Dari kejauhan, kini mereka sudah bisa melihat sedikit sosoknya… terlihat kecil bila dilihat dari tempat mereka berdiri.

DUMP…

Makhluk itu seperti mengambil sebuah gerakan ancang ancang bersiap untuk berlari. Mungkin dia menyadari kehadiran Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata…

BWUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHH

Sungguh kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa untuk makhluk dengan tubuh berukuran sebesar itu. Bahkan Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam dalam keterkejutan melihat makhluk itu semakin dekat. Makhluk itu sampai di tempat dimana penglihatan Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata mampu melihat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Seekor monster..? Dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya namun bisa bisanya tak menghalangi indera penglihatannya. Dengan membawa sebuah senjata pemukul besar yang tampak berat, dia masih bisa berlari secepat itu.

"Sasuke! Gunakan serangan besarmu! Sekarang!"

Teriak Shion sedikit panik begitu melihat wujud monster yang datang ke arah mereka. Dia segera memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menggunakan sihirnya dan tanpa membalas perkataan Shion, Sasuke yang bahkan tak sempat mengambil nafas segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir elemen petir di tangannya.

" **Thunder Style: Lightning Cannon!"**

BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

Sasuke masih menahan luapan elemen petir di kedua tangannya hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah bola meriam elemen petir. Cukup lama dia harus menahannya hingga akhirnya dalam kondisi yang sudah sempurna, dia menembakkannya ke arah monster itu.

BLAAAAARRRRR

Shion yang ada di sebelahnya juga telah selesai membuat lingkaran sihir miliknya.

" **Fire Style: Flame Cannon!"**

BWOOOOOOOSSSSSHHH

Mirip dengan elemen petir milik Sasuke yang berbeda hanya materi elemen yang digunakan oleh Shion. Dia mengumpulkan energy elemen api sebanyak mungkin di kedua tangannya kemudian melepaskan luapan energy itu sebagai meriam api.

WUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHH

BLAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

"Apa kita berhasil..!?"

Tanya Sasuke menghalangi hempasan angin yang datang setelah ledakan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan tanya aku!"

Jawab Shion yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. "Hinata apa kau bisa menggunakan Byakuganmu!?"

Teriak Shion dalam kondisi tersebut. Hempasan angin setelah serangan besar mereka membuatnya harus berteriak untuk bicara dengan kedua rekannya saat ini.

"Masih belum.. Aku masih butuh istirahat untuk mengaktifkan Byakugan!"

Mungkin serangan mereka memang mengenai target namun itu saja masih belum cukup untuk mengukir senyuman di wajah keduanya. Sampai sekarang mereka belum memastikan apakah serangan mereka bisa memberikan efek kepada monster itu atau tidak karena pandangan mereka juga terhalang oleh kepulan asap yang muncul setelah ledakan tadi. Mereka hanya bisa berharap kalau serangan mereka efektif…

Tapi kenyataannya…

BWUUUUUSSSSHHHH

DUMP DUMP DUMP DUMP

Monster itu keluar dari kepulan asap dan membuat Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata terkejut dibuatnya. Serangan Sasuke dan Shion barusan hanya mampu melukai tangan kanan monster itu. Setidaknya mereka tahu kalau serangan mereka masih berpengaruh kepada monster itu namun mereka sekarang harus mengkhawatirkan nyawa mereka karena kini monster itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka bersiap menghujamkan pukulan besarnya.

Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam dan terkejut begitu melihat tangan besar itu sudah berada di atas mereka bersiap menghantam mereka bertiga. Terasa sangat lama ketika tangan besar itu membuat bayangan yang menutupi sinar di atas mereka bertiga dan hempasan angin di kepalan tangannnya juga terasa menekan tubuh mereka bertiga…

'T-Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak…' kata Shion dalam hati masih terpana dengan kepalan tangan besar yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan membuatnya sekarat… Shion sempat melirik Hinata dan Sasuke yang juga hanya bisa terdiam… Hinata bahkan sudah menangis pasrah. 'Aku tidak ingin mati disini…' Dia terpejam sambil meneteskan air matanya… Dan…

BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

WUUUSSSSSSHHHHHH

Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata membuka mata mereka lebar lebar ketika menyadari bahwa nyawa mereka selamat dari serangan besar monster itu. Dan ketika mereka melihat ke depan, mereka melihat kepalan tangan monster itu terhempas karena serangan dari seseorang. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang di udara yang menahan serangan monster itu barusan. Mereka bertiga jelas bisa mengenal siapa pemuda itu bahkan meski hanya dari punggung pemuda itu.

"Apa rasa takut kalian terlalu besar hingga tak mampu bergerak..?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran oleh ketiga orang yang dikenalnya.

"Naruto-niisan…"

Kata Hinata dalam tangisannya.. Dia bersyukur melihat Naruto menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan barusan.

Shion masih tidak percaya dengan kehadiran pemuda itu yang barusan telah menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan Sasuke benar benar terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto, dia sampai lupa bila monster yang menjadi lawan mereka sekarang belum mati.

"GROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"

Bahkan teriakannya saja mampu membuat hempasan angin besar. Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata mencoba menahan gelombang hempasan itu namun kuatnya hempasan tersebut tetap mampu membuat mereka terdorong hingga belasan meter meski keseimbangan mereka tidak hilang.

Naruto yang masih berada di udara, tepatnya di atas kepala monster itu segera memberikan pukulan telak yang disertai dengan elemen api miliknya yang membuat dampak pukulannya semakin besar. Monster itu tak kuasa menahan serangan Naruto dan membuatnya harus tertunduk setelah menerima pukulan tersebut.

"Naruto! Naruto! Niisan!" kata Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata memanggil nama pemuda yang menyelamatkan mereka.

Naruto yang masih berada di udara segera menoleh cepat ke arah ketiga orang yang baru saja di selamatkannya itu. Dengan tatapan kesal dia segera berteriak…

"Sampai kapan kalian akan diam disana!? Apa kalian hanya menunggu kematian menjemput kalian bertiga!?"

Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut mendengar kata kata Naruto barusan. Shion mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sedangkan Hinata baru sadar kalau nyawanya masih belum aman. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tertunduk setelah terkejut mendengarnya. Dia merasa seakan dirinya lemah dan tak berguna…

'Apa yang kulakukan hingga harus diselamatkan oleh orang sepertinya!?'

Sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap monster di depannya.

'Aku ini seorang Uchiha yang elit!'

Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah… Dan setelahnya ia berlari ke arah monster itu sambil menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di tangannya. Shion dan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan mengikuti kemana perginya Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah berlari ke arah monster yang jadi lawan mereka sekarang. "Sasuke! Gunakan Chidori milikmu untuk menusuknya!"

Teriak Naruto yang dengan cepat jatuh ke tanah setelah beberapa detik di udara.

"Tidak usah kau katakan, aku juga tahu!"

Balas Sasuke penuh amarah bercampur semangat. Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Sihir Chidori milik Sasuke memiliki penetrasi yang kuat… cukup kuat menurut Naruto untuk menembus tubuh besar monster yang kini tengah memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Gunakan sekarang!"

Dalam kondisi berlari, Naruto segera menginstruksikan Sasuke untuk menggunakan sihir miliknya.

" **Thunder Style: Chidori!"**

BZZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT

Dengan tanda dan aba aba yang dibuat Naruto, Sasuke tahu apa yang direncanakan Naruto. Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan monster itu dengan posisi membelakangi monster itu tengah menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah pijakan untuk satu kaki yang dimaksudkan untuk digunakan oleh Sasuke sebagai pijakan lompat. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu mempercepat larinya dan akhirnya melompat setelah tersisa beberapa meter jaraknya dengan Naruto.

TAPPPP

Dia memijak kedua tangan Naruto yang memang sengaja dijadikan pijakan lompat. "Sekarang!" teriak Sasuke. Dengan seluruh tenaganya yang juga dibantu dengan elemen api di tangannya, dia melemparkan Sasuke ke langit di belakangnya. Dia bermaksud melempar Sasuke ke bagian kepala monster itu.

"Uwoooooooooooooooo!"

BWUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHH

Sasuke terbang cepat ke arah bagian kepala monster itu. Dia semakin mengembangkan Chidori miliknya hingga ke batas kekuatannya. Di arahkannya tusukan Chidori miliknya ke arah kepala monster besar yang kira kira memiliki tinggi 11 meter.

"Terima ini brengsek!"

BZZZT BZZZT

JLEBBB

Sasuke mengenai targetnya tepat di bagian kepala dengan Chidori nya. Dan hasilnya…

CRASSSSSHHHH

Kepala monster itu memuncratkan darah segar yang sangat banyak ke arah Sasuke membuat pemuda Uchiha itu kini terlihat seperti habis bermandikan darah. Dicabutnya tangannya dari kepala monster itu dan segera melompat ke bawah lalu berdiri di samping Naruto. Mereka berdua dengan nafas terengah engah menatap ke arah monster yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan kepala yang penuh dengan darah sama halnya dengan tubuh Sasuke yang penuh dengan darah milik monster itu.

"Haaaah…"

Naruto menghela nafas sambil melihat ke arah monster itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke…

"Kau menjijikkan.."

Kata Naruto kemudian kembali menatap ke arah monster di hadapannya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terdiam selama beberapa detik baru kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

BRUUUUUUUUKKKKK

Monster itu jatuh mati karena pendarahan dan serangan fatal dari Sasuke barusan…

Naruto menghela nafas lega sekali lagi. "Dasar menyusahkan…"

Kata Naruto entah ia tujukan kepada siapa. "Siapa yang kau maksud barusan!? Akulah yang membunuhnya!" kata Sasuke geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana saat kau hanya diam ketakutan tadi ketika aku menyelamatkan nyawamu…?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan marah dan kesal mendengarnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas pasrah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Shion dan Hinata. Ketika ia sampai di hadapan mereka berdua, dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu bertanya, "Kalian baik baik saja..?"

"K-Kami baik baik saja…"

GREP

Jawab Shion belum selesai menjawab dia sudah dikejutkan dengan Hinata yang tiba tiba saja memeluk Naruto dengan air mata yang berlinang. Naruto membuka matanya lebar karena terkejut dengan pelukan Hinata yang tiba tiba. Shion yang berdiri di hadapan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Niisan! Hiks.. Terima kasih karena sudah datang… hiks.."

Hinata memeluk Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia karena orang yang dianggapnya kakak ini sudah menyelamatkannya. Naruto yang bingung harus merespon seperti apa kini tertunduk.. wajahnya tampak suram ketika mendengar Hinata masih memanggilnya 'niisan'… niisan… selalu hanya niisan…

Apa mungkin sekarang saatnya dia harus membuka hatinya kepada gadis lain…? Setelah cukup lama menerima pelukan Hinata, dia tersadar dan segera melepas pelukan Hinata dengan sedikit memaksa. "Ya… Tenang saja, sudah tugasku untuk menyelamatkanmu…"

Kata Naruto sambil mengacak acak rambut indah Hinata. Dan dengan perlakuan Naruto, senyuman kembali terukir di wajah gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Selalu?"

Tanya Hinata sambil membentuk tanda perjanjian dengan jari kelingkingnya menunggu respon dari Naruto. Naruto tersenyum… namun senyumnya itu memiliki artian lain.. dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang kelihatan sedikit sedih. Dia segera mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Hinata dan membentuk janji.

"Ya… Aku akan selalu jadi niisan mu dan takkan pernah berubah.."

Tiba tiba saja ekspresi Hinata sedikit berubah. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendengar kata kata Naruto barusan. Naruto melepaskan kelingkingnya dari kelingking Hinata dan kemudian mengajak ngobrol Shion yang masih ada di tempatnya.

"Shion.. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto kepada Shion yang masih terdiam. Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shion untuk menyadarkan gadis itu.

"A-Ah, Naruto-kun!"

Apa maksudnya yang barusan itu..? Kenapa dia terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan kalau Naruto akan selalu jadi niisan nya? Kenapa tiba tiba rasa sakit muncul di hatinya? Dia segera menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk mencari tahu kenapa rasa sakit itu tiba tiba muncul namun dia tak bisa berkata kata…

Dia terdiam melihat Naruto yang sedang mengobrol gembira dengan Shion. Tawa kecil dan senyum yang dikeluarkan Naruto dan Shion ketika mereka mengobrol membuat hatinya entah kenapa semakin sakit…

Hinata menelan ludahnya ketika melihat niisan nya meski ada di dekatnya tapi kini terasa semakin menjauh darinya.

"Naruto! Dimana Nagato-senpai dan yang lainnya..?"

Tanya Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto, Shion dan Hinata. Ya benar juga… Jika Naruto disini lalu bagaimana dengan Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino..? Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Sasuke segera menatap pemuda Uchiha itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Shion lalu menjelaskan kejadiannya kepada Sasuke…

"Kami berpisah… Aku terpaksa menemui kalian sendirian setelah mendapatkan lokasi kalian dari Shino.."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Lalu kemana mereka? Dan kenapa kalian harus berpisah di tengah jalan..?"

Naruto melirik ke arah lain dengan wajah yang kesal. Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan alis mereka kebingungan. "Kurasa kami mungkin sudah bertemu dengan White Devil yang dimaksudkan.."

"Eh!?"

Hinata, Shion dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Barusan Naruto mengatakan bahwa mungkin kelompok mereka sudah menemukan White Devil. Mereka menemukan White Devil! Namun apa maksudnya dengan kata tambahan 'kurasa' dan 'mungkin'? Ia tak tampak yakin dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mulai tersulut amarah entah kenapa lalu berkata sambil menarik kerah Naruto. "Apa maksudmu 'mungkin'!? Jangan main main.. Jika memang kalian bertemu dengan White Devil lantas kenapa Nagato-senpai menyuruhmu untuk kemari!? Kalian berempat saja mungkin hampir tidak punya kesempatan besar melawan White Devil, apalagi bila hanya bertiga!"

Shion dan Hinata meskipun diam tapi mereka juga sependapat dengan Sasuke. Yang tidak mereka sukai adalah cara Sasuke yang tiba tiba menarik kerah Naruto. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat kesal ketika Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke dari kerah bajunya. Sasuke tampak menunggu Naruto yang tengah membenahi kerah bajunya. "Kukatakan mungkin.. karena kami sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti apakah benar dia orangnya…"

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Tunggu… 'Orangnya' kau bilang..? Apa kau mengatakan kalau White Devil itu seorang manusia?"

Naruto hanya terdiam ketika Sasuke menanyakannya. Dan lagi lagi kesabaran Sasuke habis.. Entah kenapa setelah pertarungan tadi membuatnya jadi ganas. "Kubilang jangan main main padaku! Dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

Apa dia sebegitu bernafsunya untuk mengalahkan White Devil?

"Kubilang lepaskan aku! Jika kau menantangku bertarung disini, biar kubawa kematian yang sesungguhnya padamu!"

Balas Naruto melepas cengkeraman Sasuke sekali lagi dan mengancam Sasuke sambil menunjuknya. "Lebih baik kau diam dan dengarkan saja.." tambah Shion membela Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih menanggapi ancaman mereka berdua.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit malas. "Kami bertemu dengan orang ini di tengah jalan.." Naruto menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan tampak mengingat ingat lagi. "Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai mengenal orang itu dengan nama Orochimaru.."

Sasuke, Hinata dan Shion terkejut terutama dengan Shion. Sasuke dan Hinata mendengar nama itu dari pria besar yang mereka lawan dan mereka kalahkan tadi atau tepatnya orang yang dikalahkan Sasuke Sedangkan Shion tampak seperti sudah tahu nama itu sejak lama. "Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai langsung membuat kesimpulan kalau dia adalah White Devil.."

Naruto entah kenapa tidak bisa tenang jika mengingat ingat pertemuan tim nya dengan orang bernama Orochimaru. "Dia memiliki aura aneh yang menakutkan.. Bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa berhenti gemetar ketika melihatnya, aku memang tidak takut untuk melawannya tapi entah kenapa auranya mampu membuat tubuhku gemetar.."

"Sehebat itukah..?"

Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Dan seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke… Kurasa bahkan mereka bertiga tidak punya kesempatan besar untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru, tapi karena serangga Shino memberitahukan ada seekor monster yang datang ke arah kalian.. mereka menyuruhku untuk kesini dan membantu kalian,"

Kata Naruto menjelaskan alasannya bisa sampai disini dan alasan kenapa dia harus kesini. Cerita Naruto membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Lalu dimana orang bernama Orochimaru itu..?"

Tanya Sasuke langsung kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan bertanya, "Jelaskan dulu sekarang padaku.. Dimana Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kami juga terpisah dengannya…"

Jawab Shion membuat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shion. "Dia bertarung melawan seseorang bernama Kabuto yang tampaknya adalah bawahan Orochimaru itu.."

"Bawahan Orochimaru..? Jadi manusia menjijikkan itu memiliki bawahan seorang manusia juga?"

Tanya Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya dan tampak berpikir.

"Dan setelah melihat orang bernama Kabuto itu, Kakashi-sensei langsung tahu siapa identitas White Devil.. sayangnya kami harus berpisah sebelum dia sempat mengatakan siapa White Devil.."

Naruto harus kembali memutar otak karena sekarang dia akan mengambil alih keputusan di kelompok ini karena hanya dia yang pernah melihat wujud White Devil. "Apa kita harus kembali ke tempat Kakashi-sensei..?"

"Lebih baik kita ke tempat White Devil dan membantu pertarungan.. Kakashi bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain main dengan kami dulu…?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang entah berasal dari siapa membuat Naruto, Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Suara itu berasal dari atas pohon besar yang mengelilingi area padang rumput ini. Naruto maju selangkah dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang berdiri di atas dahan pohon itu.

"Siapa kau..?"

Tanya Naruto kepada orang misterius itu.

"Kudengar barusan kau membahas Tuanku Orochimaru, seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau?"

Tanya orang itu balik bertanya kepada Naruto. Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto ketika melihat dua orang bertambah di samping orang misterius itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya curiga melihat tubuh ketiga orang itu. Baju mereka tampak seperti baju yang dikenakan oleh pria besar yang ia habisi tadi. "Sial.. makhluk panggilanku baru saja dibunuh oleh mereka.."

Kata seorang gadis yang membawa suling kemana mana. Di sebelahnya seorang laki laki aneh yang memiliki enam tangan mirip laba laba sedang tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Dari kondisinya, tampaknya laki laki itu yang menghabisi makhluk panggilanmu.. kelihatannya dia cukup kuat.."

"Hentikan Kidoumaru, Tayuya.. Sekarang ini kita harus mencari dimana si gendut Jirobo itu!"

Kata orang yang pertama kepada kedua rekannya. Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata yang mendengar nama familiar itu langsung meresponnya. "Maksudmu pria gendut bertubuh besar itu..?"

Tanya Sasuke kepada ketiga orang yang kini ada disana bersama mereka. Ketiga orang itu tersentak mendengarnya. Mereka segera turun dari atas dahan pohon dan berjalan menuju Sasuke hingga ketika jarak antara mereka tinggal beberapa meter. "Kau mengenalnya..?"

Baru saja Sasuke akan menjawab namun Shion sudah menghentikannya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. "Sebelum kami jawab pertanyaanmu… Kalian jawab pertanyaan kami.. Untuk apa kalian memerintahkan monster itu supaya menyerang kami?"

Tanya Shion yang hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi tidak pasti dari ketiga orang itu. "Yah.. Sebenarnya kami hanya menggunakan monster itu sebagai alat mencari teman kami, tapi tak kami sangka kalau dia menyerang kalian.."

Shion sempat berpikir tidak akan memberitahukan kejadian saat mereka membunuh Jirobo untuk menghindari pertarungan. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak mau kalau harus menghindar apalagi dia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi tapi karena kondisi saat ini membuatnya harus menghindar. Dia, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak boleh bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh untuk sekarang. Mungkin mereka bisa menang tapi pertarungan melawan ketiga orang ini pasti juga akan menguras tenaga mereka.

"Teman kalian itu sudah kubunuh.." kata Sasuke mengejutkan Shion dan Hinata. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa apa juga ikut sedikit terkejut karena dia tahu arah pembicaraan serta maksud Shion ketika menghentikan ucapan Sasuke di awal tadi.

"Apa..!?"

Tanya pria yang memiliki enam tangan. "Sakon.. Jika yang dikatakannya benar.." kata Tayuya kepada Sakon terputus. Gadis itu kini melirik ke arah Naruto, Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata.

Sakon yang masih diam saja kini mengerutkan keningnya dengan ekspresi tersulut amarah. Jika benar yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan mungkin saja akan terjadi pertarungan setelah ini. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian..?"

"Jika kau tanya siapa kami… Kami.. tidak.. Akulah yang akan membunuh orang bernama Orochimaru yang jadi Tuanmu itu," kata Sasuke dingin dan tajam. Dia sekarang sama sekali tidak terlihat takut kepada ketiga lawannya. Sakon hanya terdiam sambil menatap datar ke arah Sasuke sedangkan Tayuya sudah menahan amarahnya lalu Kidoumaru hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang ingin memulai pertarungan.

"Apa kau bisa jaga bicaramu!?"

Tanya Naruto sambil menarik kerah Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tak menoleh ke arah Naruto ketika kerahnya ditarik oleh pemuda pirang itu. Dia terlalu sibuk menatap tajam ketiga calon lawannya itu. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan dia menemukan ketiga orang yang baru ditemuinya itu sudah mengambil langkah mundur beberapa meter.

"K-Kenapa mereka mundur..?" tanya Hinata yang tampak ketakutan.

"Mereka bukan mundur.. Mereka hanya bersiap siap.."

Kata Naruto melepas cengkeramannya dari Sasuke dan berdiri menghadap ke arah ketiga orang yang tersulut amarahnya karena perkataan Sasuke. Shion pun ikut mensejajarkan berdirinya di samping Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto terlihat menghela nafas kesal sedangkan Shion melirik Sasuke tajam. Sasuke sudah menyulut api amarah dalam diri ketiga orang itu dan itu artinya mau tidak mau dia dan Naruto juga harus turut bertarung melawan ketiga orang itu.

"Ku peringatkan saja padamu, Sasuke…"

Kata Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sambil bersiap siap melawan ketiga orang itu. Naruto menoleh pelan ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan pemuda Uchiha seumurannya itu. Dan Sasuke terlihat bersemangat akan pertarungan yang akan segera terjadi. Naruto kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga orang lawannya sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…Kupastikan untuk menghajarmu ketika kita kembali ke Akademi.."

TBC

.

.

.

Yeah! Update kilat dua hari.. lebih cepet dari tuntutan nya yang harusnya tiga hari. Aku tiba tiba ingin bahas kelebihanku di fic ini.. perbedaanku dengan yang lainnya memang mungkin scene battle ku itu emang lama dan memang itu yang aku tonjolin di fic ini. Sedangkan kekuranganku banyak.. contoh pengolahan kata dan alur mungkin.. yang jelas pengolahan kata masih buruk tapi kurasa di 3 chapter terbaru udah mulai membaik ketimbang chapter chapter awal dan pertengahan. Dan setelah nggak sengaja baca review review yang aku dapet.. ada akun guest yang review juga baca fic ini kayak baca fic Galerians.. Gak.. gak mungkin.. perbedaan nya kejauhan pak! Jauhnya kayak jarak Bumi ke Mars! Galerians itu udah legend banget pak! Klo ane masih newbie banget.. tpi seneng juga sih ada yang bilang gitu.. tpi itu namanya penghinaan buat Galerians-san karena disamain sama ane.. #PLAAAKKK

Ada juga yang nge flame ternyata di chap chap sebelumnya.. sebuah akun guest yang kalian pasti kenal… the ereaser palsu.. yang suka tebar flame kemana mana.. aku baru tahu klo ada flame dari dia dan bagusnya di chap sebelumnya nggak aku gubris karena gak tahu wkwkwkwkwk.. tampaknya udh gak nge flame lagi orangnya.. wkwkwkwk.. yah ada flame pun percuma karena saya gak akan berhenti.

Untuk di chap ini yang akan aku bahas.. mungkin cuma masalah alur.. semoga alurnya gak kecepetan dan semoga gak ada typo.. Ah satu lagi.. tadinya aku pengen kasih bocoran pair atau mungkin jawab satu pertanyaan reader untuk reader yang kasih review ke 1000 tapi gak jadi ajalah.. gak adil kelihatannya wkwkwkwk.. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ocehanku.. Selanjutnya mungkin update minggu atau senin atau selasa.. Selama yang review banyak, aku juga sebisa mungkin update bakal kilat di sela sela kesibukan, aku juga bakal sebisa mungkin balas review lewat PM

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	31. Dosa Amarah

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#31**

 **DOSA AMARAH**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Apa kau bisa jaga bicaramu!?"

Tanya Naruto sambil menarik kerah Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tak menoleh ke arah Naruto ketika kerahnya ditarik oleh pemuda pirang itu. Dia terlalu sibuk menatap tajam ketiga calon lawannya itu. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan dia menemukan ketiga orang yang baru ditemuinya itu sudah mengambil langkah mundur beberapa meter.

"K-Kenapa mereka mundur..?" tanya Hinata yang tampak ketakutan.

"Mereka bukan mundur.. Mereka hanya bersiap siap.."

Kata Naruto melepas cengkeramannya dari Sasuke dan berdiri menghadap ke arah ketiga orang yang tersulut amarahnya karena perkataan Sasuke. Shion pun ikut mensejajarkan berdirinya di samping Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto terlihat menghela nafas kesal sedangkan Shion melirik Sasuke tajam. Sasuke sudah menyulut api amarah dalam diri ketiga orang itu dan itu artinya mau tidak mau dia dan Naruto juga harus turut bertarung melawan ketiga orang itu.

"Ku peringatkan saja padamu, Sasuke…"

Kata Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sambil bersiap siap melawan ketiga orang itu. Naruto menoleh pelan ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan pemuda Uchiha seumurannya itu. Dan Sasuke terlihat bersemangat akan pertarungan yang akan segera terjadi. Naruto kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga orang lawannya sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…Kupastikan untuk menghajarmu ketika kita kembali ke Akademi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Ketiga orang yang muncul di hadapan kami sekarang terpaksa harus menjadi lawan kami karena perkataan Sasuke yang tampaknya menyulut amarah mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada, tapi kurasa Sasuke sudah membunuh salah satu teman mereka. Bukan salah Sasuke juga sebenarnya karena pada akhirnya kami pasti juga akan melawan mereka cepat atau lambat. Yang kurutuk adalah kenapa dia menjadikan mereka musuh kita sekarang? Kondisi berat sebelah untuk kita.. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sedang terluka? Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan pertarungan ini..

 **SREK**

Laki laki bernama Sakon yang berdiri di tengah tampak menarik satu kakinya ke belakang. Kurasa dia sedang mengambil kuda kuda tapi jujur saja sewaktu aku melihatnya.. tubuhnya lebih aneh dari orang orang kebanyakan. Bukan hanya si tangan enam itu tapi yang di tengah juga. Masalahnya, aku tak hanya merasakan energy sihir satu orang tapi aku bisa merasakan dua orang dalam satu tubuh…

"Terlalu lama…"

Kata Kidoumaru, laki laki bertangan enam sambil mengeluarkan sebuah busur panah berwarna emas. Kulihat Shion dan Sasuke juga tampak waspada dengan tindakan laki laki itu selanjutnya. Dia membuat sesuatu dengan jarring laba laba yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul sedetik kemudian dan terciptalah sebuah panah dengan warna yang sama dengan busur yang dibawanya.

" **Golden Bow…"**

Dan kurasa itulah nama busurnya. Terlihat Sakon dan Tayuya menyingkir dari sana dan membiarkan Kidoumaru bertindak. Aku sedikit penasaran melihat sihir yang digunakannya tapi tidak ada waktu untukku penasaran karena kini dia tengah menarik panahnya dan bersiap melepasnya ke arah Shion dan Hinata.

 **BWUUUUSSSSHHH**

'Sialan, dia mengincar para wanita! Licik!'

Kataku dalam hati segera bereaksi dengan bergerak mencoba melindungi Shion dan Hinata. Mungkin Shion tak butuh perlindungan tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tetap seorang wanita.

 **CATCH!**

Aku berhasil tepat waktu.. Aku berhasil menangkap kedua panah yang datang ke arah Hinata dan Shion. Terasa sangat cepat dan kuat, oleh karena itu kugunakan perisai elemen api di kedua tanganku. Aku melirik ke arah Shion yang tepat berada di sampingku dan hampir saja terkena serangan panah berkecepatan tinggi ini.. Tak kusangka dia bisa terkejut juga melihat serangan barusan. Hinata juga terlihat terkejut satu satunya yang masih tampak santai hanyalah Sasuke yang bahkan tak peduli sedikit pun dengan arah serangan laki laki bertangan enam itu.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Naruto-kun..?"

Tanya Shion kepadaku setelah sadar kalau dirinya terdiam kaget barusan. "Boleh juga kau bisa menangkap panah berkecapatan tinggiku… Kau mungkin orang pertama yang bisa menangkapnya.."

Kata Kidoumaru tersenyum melihatku yang berhasil menangkap panah darinya. Tidak sepenuhnya benar karena setelah kusadari…

 **TES TES TES**

Darah segar baru saja menetes dari kedua telapak tanganku. Kubuang kedua panah yang berhasil kutangkap dan menatap kedua telapak tanganku yang terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah meski sudah kugunakan perisai elemen api milikku. "N-Naruto-kun! Tanganmu terluka!" kata Shion yang mengkhawatirkan tanganku.

"Niisan! Tanganmu berdarah!"

Hinata juga sama khawatirnya dengan Shion namun saat ini perhatian mereka kusingkirkan dulu dari pikiranku dan kualihkan perhatianku kepada laki laki bertangan enam yang baru saja membuat tanganku terluka.

' **Panah miliknya baru saja melukaimu meski kau sudah menggunakan perisai elemen api,'** kata Kurama kepadaku lewat telepati batin kami.

Aku juga heran ketika tahu tanganku masih terluka meski sudah menggunakan perlindungan dari elemen api. Apa mungkin karena aku masih belum begitu menguasai elemenapi ini? Kuakui jika memang benar kalau elemen api yang diberikan Kurama untukku ini belum sempurna atau tepatnya aku yang belum bisa menyempurnakannya.

'Ini salahku.. Seharusnya aku lebih giat lagi berlatih untuk menyempurnakan **Blaze Commandement** …'

Jawabku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Setelahnya tak kudengar lagi Kurama bicara lewat telepati batin kami. Aku sadar kalau perkataannya barusan adalah kata kata sindirian agar aku lebih giat lagi berlatih mengendalikan api ini.

"Jika benar dugaanku.. Dia hanya memiliki sihir untuk membuat jarring laba labanya sedangkan kekuatan utama dari cara bertarungnya adalah busur dan panahnya, dia tipe pengguna senjata sihir.."

Kataku setelah menganalisa kemampuan Kidoumaru dalam sekali lihat. Shion dan Hinata menoleh ke arahku sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Memang terlihat kalau dia sudah menyadarinya sebelum aku mengeluarkan analisaku. "Jadi apa rencanamu..? Kita bahkan belum tahu kekuatan laki laki di tengah itu sedangkan gadis itu ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang kita duga… Dialah yang memanggil monster itu,"

Tanyaku kepada Sasuke yang masih diam saja tanpa melihatku meski aku sudah mengajaknya bicara berkali kali. "Aku punya sebuah rencana.. tapi pastinya untuk menghadapi laki laki bertangan enam itu akan butuh **Magic of Space and Time** milikmu.."

Kurasa yang dimaksudkannya adalah teleportasi milikku.. Memang benar teleportasi milik ayahku sebenarnya adalah sihir ruang dan waktu. Seperti yang ingin kulakukan, aku juga berniat menghadapi laki laki bertangan enam itu dengan sihir itu. Laki laki bertangan enam itu pasti akan bersembunyi dari kami dengan jarak yang jauh lalu menyerang kami dari jarak jauh yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh kami.

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang lainnya..?"

Tanyaku kepada Sasuke dan dia masih tak melihat ke arahku. "Aku akan urus yang di tengah sedangkan dua gadis itu urus satu satunya musuh wanita,"

Jujur saja, aku tak ingin melibatkan mereka berdua apalagi Hinata. Memang benar aku tak mau direpotkan oleh mereka tapi jika sudah begini keadaannya akan lebih baik mereka menunggu dan menjaga keslamatan ketimbang harus bertarung dan kemungkinan akan terluka. Jika mereka terluka… siapa yang akan repot?

'Kau ada rencana lain, Kurama?'

Tanyaku kembali kepada Kurama. Saat ini aku benar benar kehabisan akal sampai harus bertanya kepada Kurama, tapi aku yakin setidaknya dia punya ide lebih bagus selain rencana asal asalan yang dibuat Uchiha itu. **"Apa kau benar benar sudah kehabisan akal hingga harus minta rencana dariku?"**

Tanya rubah ekor dengan jumlah ekor sembilan yang dimilikinya. Aku menghela nafas malas, aku sedang malas untuk berdebat dengannya sekarang. Apa dia bisa cari waktu lain untuk mengajakku berdebat. Tinggal katakan saja apa rencanamu dan berhenti mengajakku debat.. Apa itu terlalu sulit untuknya?

'Bisa kau katakan saja apa rencanamu tanpa mengolok olokku sekarang? Jika kau ingin berdebat.. nanti saja setelah misi ini selesai..'

' **Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja mereka..?'**

Cukup. Dia lebih menyebalkan dari yang kuduga. Dia mengatakannya seakan itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan tapi kenyataannya untuk empat murid seperti kami yang baru saja mendapat misi pertama dan sedang terluka… itu tak semudah yang kau katakan!

'Untuk mengalahkan mereka.. Aku butuh kekuatan sama seperti saat turnamen, dan aku sedang tak dalam keadaan untuk bisa menggunakan **First Tail…** '

' **Kenapa tak kau coba untuk mengalahkannya dengan rencanamu? Kekuatan bukanlah segalanya untuk menang…'**

Aku benar benar marah sekarang. 'Ya karena itulah aku minta rencana darimu! Dasar bodoh!'

Dan makhluk itu hanya tertawa menanggapi amarah dariku barusan. Kalau sudah begini akan kuatasi sesuai rencana asal asalan orang itu. Kutiru bentuk sebuah senapan dengan tanganku dan kuarahkan jari telunjukku ke arah Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru dan kedua lawan kami yang lain benar benar memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan.. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kidoumaru.

"Kau bisa lihat saja sendiri…"

" **Hidden Magic of Namikaze: Thunder God Wings!"**

 **FUTS**

Dengan sebuah sinar lingkaran sihir yang kutembakkan ke arah Kidoumaru. Bukan tepat ke arahnya sebenarnya tapi di sebelahnya persis. "Kemana dia!?"

"Kemana laki laki berambut pirang itu!?" tanya Tayuya.

Mereka tampaknya terkejut melihatku menghilang dari penglihatan mereka bertiga. Kurasa memang tak perlu banyak rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka. Apa ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat teleportasi atau sihir ruang dan waktu? Dari sebelah Kidoumaru, aku bisa melihat ke depan ke arah Sasuke menyeringai puas sama halnya dengan Shion dan Hinata. "Aku ada di sebelahmu!"

Kidoumaru menoleh ke arahku dan saat itu pula kakiku yang sudah kuselimuti dengan elemen api siap untuk menghantam wajah laki laki bertangan enam itu. 'Rasakan saja kakiku ini, tangan enam!'

 **BUAAAAAKKKKKKHHH**

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uaaaaakkkkkkhhhh!"

Kidoumaru terlempar sangat keras hingga menjatuhkan beberapa pohon yang dihantamnya karena tendangan Naruto barusan. Entah apakah laki laki bertangan enam itu masih bisa berdiri atau tidak tapi yang jelas pria itu pasti mendapat luka yang berarti dari serangan barusan. "Sialan!" kata Sakon melihat ke arah Naruto geram.

Baru saja dia berlari beberapa langkah tapi Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya dengan beberapa serangan pembuka sebagai awalan. "Mau kemana kau..? Aku yang jadi lawanmu sekarang.."

 **BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH**

Kata Sasuke sudah mendaratkan beberapa pukulan kepada Sakon namun bisa ditahan dengan cukup baik olehnya. "Kau hanya seorang Practioner level 5 berani melawanku yang seorang Spirit level 7?"

Sakon memberikan satu pukulan tepat di ulu hati Sasuke hingga laki laki Uchiha itu terbungkuk secara paksa karena pukulan Sakon.

 **BUUUUKKKHHHH**

"Ughhhh.." rintih Sasuke.

Perbedaan kekuatan mereka cukup besar meski hanya perbedaan intensitas energy sihir saja yang perbedaannya signifikan bahkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Shion menyadari hal itu ketika melihat Sasuke yang mendapat pukulan dari Sakon hingga ia terdorong beberapa meter. "Intensitas kekuatan sihir dalam pukulannya sedikit lebih kuat… Dengan semakin banyaknya jumlah energy sihir dalam tubuhnya seiring besarnya tingkatan kekuatannya membuat energy di setiap pukulannya juga bisa ditingkatkan.." kata Shion melihat baik baik pukulan Sakon barusan.

"Kami belum menggunakan sihir kami… Tingkatan ini murni kekuatan asli kami tanpa sihir peningkat kekuatan instan bayangkan saja jika kami menggunakan sihir yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan secara instan semisal menggunakan Fusion dengan Magical Beast atau sihir lainnya.. Sampai di tingkatan manakah kami?"

Kidoumaru juga sudah bangkit setelah menerima serangan Naruto tadi. Dia juga terlihat masih sanggup untuk bertarung.. Berita buruk untuk Naruto, Sasuke, Shion dan Hinata. 'Ini tidak baik… Sihir ruang dan waktu milikku paling efektif digunakan di serangan pertama..' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Sialan kau rambut pirang!"

Kidoumaru langsung murka ketika ia bangkit. Menggunakan busurnya, dia segera membuat belasan anak panah yang siap menghujam lawan lawannya. Ditariknya belasan panah itu bersamaan sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tak menyadari kalau target Kidoumaru bukanlah Naruto melainkan Shion dan Hinata lagi. Mungkin niat Kidoumaru adalah menyerang Naruto dengan mengarahkan serangannya kepada Shion dan Hinata.

 **BWUUUUUUSSSSHHHH**

Dilepaskannya belasan panah itu kepada Shion dan Hinata. Hinata segera maju ke depan membelakangi Shion yang kini berada di belakangnya sambil bersiap menggunakan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Byakugan Style, Destroyer Wind Palm…"**

 **BLAARRRRRR**

Belasan panah itu ditangkis oleh Hinata menggunakan sihir spesial milik klah Hyuuga yang ditambah Byakugan seperti milik Neji. "Bagus!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

Kidoumaru dibuat terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang memiliki tingkatan kekuatan di bawahnya bisa menangkis serangannya barusan?

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change The Rule!"**

" **Memory Bringer, Thunder Style: Lightning Spear!"**

 **BZZZT BZZZT**

Shion menciptakan tombak elemen petir yang sama dengan milik Sasuke di tangan kanannya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparkannya tombak itu ke arah Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru yang terkejut segera bersiap membuat perlindungan tapi durasinya membuat lingkaran sihir tampak kalah cepat dengan tombak elemen petir itu.

" **Summon Magic: Demon Soldier, Second Seal!"**

 **BOOOOOFFFFF**

Dengan seruling yang mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir, Tayuya memanggil seekor monster dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu. Monster raksasa yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan monster yang telah dibunuh Sasuke tadi. Penampilan monster itu tak jauh berbeda dengan monster yang sebelumnya.. hanya perbedaannya sekarang monster itu memiliki rambut panjang dan wajah yang tertutupi perban lalu pedang sebagai senjata utamanya.

 **JLEEEEBBB BZZT BZZZT**

"GRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto, Shion, Sasuke dan Hinata dibuat terkejut oleh kemunculan monster itu. Tombak elemen petir yang baru saja dilepaskan Shion membuat tubuh monster itu terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah namun karena perbuatan Shion juga, monster itu menjadi lebih liar. "Kau hanya memancing amarahnya…" kata Tayuya kepada Shion yang kini harus jadi lawannya.

"Terima kasih, Tayuya.." kata Kidoumaru menyeringai jahat ke arah Hinata dan Shion.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat monster itu. Dengan telepati batinnya dia bicara dengan Kurama…

'Tingkatan kekuatan mereka sama dengan tingkatan kekuatan Temujin ketika turnamen.. tapi Temujin jelas lebih kuat dengan Gelel Stone ketimbang mereka.. Tampaknya tingkatan kekuatan memang bukan segalanya,'

' **Jadi kau tahu ya? Lalu jika memang pengguna Gelel Stone itu lebih kuat, kenapa gadis itu tak gunakan saja Magical Beast miliknya?'** tanya Kurama.

Naruto tadinya juga berpikiran untuk menggunakan wujud perubahan milik Shion dan melawan mereka bertiga. Tapi ia rasa itu akan percuma saja.. Lawan mereka bisa mengulur waktu cukup lama hingga efek **Fusion** milik Shion habis. Naruto juga tak tahu seberapa kuat mereka sebenarnya jika serius… Mungkin yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka sekarang hanyalah berusaha.

'Kalau sudah begini… Mau tidak mau, aku harus paksa Shion untuk menggunakan Magical Beast miliknya..'

Naruto melihat ke arah Shion yang tampak kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Gadis itu bahkan tak sedikit pun terlintas di pikirannya untuk menggunakan **Fusion**. Apa dia terlalu terkejut melihat monster itu? Tak tampak seperti takut.. lebih condong ke terkejut jika dilihat dari ekspresinya.

"Shion! Gunakan **Fusion**!"

Shion memalingkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto ragu. "Apa kau yakin untuk menggunakan kekuatanku disini, Naruto-kun? Akan lebih baik jika digunakan untuk melawan Oro-"

"Gunakan saja! Jika kita tak menggunakan seluruh kekuatan disini, kita akan mati bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Orochimaru!"

Teriak Naruto yang segera disadari oleh Kidoumaru, Sakon dan Tayuya. Mereka menatap Naruto ketika ia memerintah Shion kemudian pandangan mereka kembali teralih ke arah Shion. Shion segera membentuk lingkaran sihir untuk memanggil **Magical Beast** miliknya. Namun Kidoumaru yang menyadari hal itu segera memberikan anak panahnya kepada Shion.

" **Golden Bow: Golden Arrow Level 2!"**

 **BWUUUUUUSSSSHH**

Naruto dan Shion yang menyadari suara anak panah dilepaskan segera menoleh ke arah Kidoumaru…

 **JLEEBB**

Anak panah itu menusuk bagian depan bahu kiri Shion hingga menyebabkan darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya. Shion tak bisa menahan wajah takut dan terkejutnya ketika menerima serangan barusan sama halnya dengan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat Shion bersimbah darah. "Ugh…"

"Shion…" kata Naruto pelan menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Sasuke yang sedang berada dalam pertempurannya dengan Sakon juga sempat menoleh ke arah Shion dengan ekpresi yang sama.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menggunakan **Magical Beast Fusion** seenaknya…"

Sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan lagi… Kidoumaru bahkan tak segan segan menancapkan anak panahnya kepada seorang gadis hingga membuatnya sekarat… Shion terjatuh begitu saja dengan mata yang masih terbuka… Perlahan lahan kesadarannya menghilang seiring semakin besarnya sakit yang dirasakan olehnya…

"N-N-Naruto…"

Panggil Shion lirih sambil mencoba menggapai Naruto dengan tangannya. Naruto membuka matanya lebar…

" **Hidden Magic of Namikaze: Thunder God Wings!"**

 **FUTTTS**

Dengan sihir ruang dan waktunya dia segera berteleportasi ke arah Shion. Naruto yang terlihat tergesa gesa langsung memeluk tubuh Shion yang semakin penuh dengan darah gadis itu. "Hinata! Tutup lukanya dengan **Healing Magic!** Kau bisa menggunakannya kan!?"

Hinata yang masih terkejut bahkan tak sadar jika Naruto sudah memanggilnya untuk segera menyembuhkan Shion. "Hinata! Cepatlah!"

Hinata tersadar setelah Naruto meneriakinya. "A-Aku mengerti!" Hinata segera membuka lingkaran sihir penyembuhan yang selama ini dipelajari olehnya meski tak begitu ahli namun setidaknya dia bisa menutup luka Shion.

"Bertahanlah, Shion!"

 **BUAAAAAKKKKKKHHHH**

Belum selesai sampai disana… Nampaknya musuh mereka bahkan takkan memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka bisa menghirup udara lagi. Monster yang dikendalikan oleh Tayuya segera memukul Naruto hingga Naruto terlempar hingga belasan meter jauhnya. Hinata yang sedang mengobati dan mencoba menutup luka Shion kini hanya berekspresi ketakutan melihat monster itu sudah menghajar niisan nya. Dia bahkan tak sempat berkata atau memanggil niisan nya karena terlalu takut ketika melihat monster di hadapannya.

"Shion-san.. Tolong bertahanlah!"

Hinata masih mencoba menyembuhkan luka Shion walaupun dia tahu kalau monster yang ada di hadapannya sekarang mengincar dirinya dan Shion. "Kita bawa saja mereka…"

Kata Tayuya memerintahkan monster nya untuk membawa Hinata dan Shion. Monster itu mengangguk ketika menerima perintah Tayuya sedangkan Hinata sudah memasang wajah ketakutan di tempatnya sekarang. "Hentikan!"

Teriak Naruto mencoba bangkit setelah menghantam beberapa pepohonan. Kidoumaru yang ada di sebelah Tayuya segera membidik Naruto dengan busurnya. "Kau takkan kuberi kesempatan, brengsek.."

" **Golden Bow: Golden Arrow!"**

 **BWUUUUUSSSSHHHHH**

 **JLEBBB**

"Arrrrggghhhhh!"

Rintih Naruto yang kembali harus terduduk kesakitan setelah menerima panah di kakinya.

"Niisan!"

Panggil Hinata. Belum selesai ia bicara, dia dan Shion sudah diambil oleh monster yang dikendalikan oleh Tayuya. Naruto yang kembali harus merasakan sakit karena menerima serangan Kidoumaru untuk yang kedua kalinya tak bisa apa apa. Matanya terpejam satu dan tangannya mencoba meraih Hinata yang berteriak memanggilnya. "Niisan!"

"Hinata!"

Tayuya berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Hinata tapi yang pasti bukan hal yang baik untuk gadis bersurai indigo itu.

 **BUKH**

Tayuya dengan satu serangan di leher membuat Hinata pingsan agar dia tak berteriak lagi. Mungkin gadis itu terganggu dengan momen Naruto dan Hinata saat ini. "Kalian berisik.. Bisa kita selesaikan saja pertarungan kita?"

Sasuke masih disibukkan dengan pertarungannya melawan Sakon sedangkan ia tahu betul kalau kini Naruto harus menghadapi Kidoumaru dan Tayuya sendirian. Dia beberapa kali menoleh ke pemuda berambut pirang itu namun Naruto hanya terdiam setelah Hinata dan Shion suda berada di tangan mereka. "Sialan.. si bodoh itu.. Kenapa dia hanya diam saja!?"

Setelah itu, dengan membabi buta.. Kidoumaru menyerang Naruto berkali kali dengan panahnya tapi bahkan Naruto tak memedulikan sama sekali bila tubuhnya sekarang sudah dihujani oleh panah berwarna emas yang sudah dialiri dengan sihir penguat sebelumnya. "Apa kau sudah tak punya kemauan untuk hidup lagi?" tanya Kidoumaru memandang rendah ke arah Naruto sedangkan Tayuya yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat Naruto.

"Kukira tadinya akan lebih menarik dari ini.. tapi ternyata kemampuan mereka hanya sampai disini.." kata Tayuya dengan nada bosan.

Pandangan Tayuya dan Kidoumaru tak henti hentinya memberikan tatapan bosan dan membuat Sasuke geram karenanya. Dia juga kesal karena mereka bisa menumbangkan Hinata dan Shion tapi setidaknya dia tidak ingin kejadian bertambah parah lagi dengan ikut tumbangnya Naruto. "Naruto! Bangun bodoh!"

Bahkan Naruto tak berkutik sedikit pun, dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil bersandaran di pohon yang tumbang. Tubuhnya penuh darah karena banyaknya anak panah yang sudah menancap di tubuhnya. Jika dia manusia biasa.. Seharusnya dia sudah mati sekarang..

"Sakon.. Apa kau butuh bantuan disana?"

Tanya Tayuya menoleh ke arah Sakon yang masih bertarung fisik dengan Sasuke. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang menggunakan sihir sampai sekarang dan oleh karena itu Tayuya dan Kidoumaru semakin bosan melihatnya. "Urus saja si pirang itu.. aku ingin membawa mereka semua sebagai hadiah untuk Orochimaru-sama.."

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, Naruto sekarang mengeluarkan aura aneh di sekeliling tubuhnya. Naruto yang tertunduk mungkin sekarang sudah putus asa karena bahkan panggilan dari Kurama tak dibalas oleh Naruto. **"Naruto! Bangun! Akan kupaksakan untuk memberimu sedikit kekuatanku untuk melawan mereka tapi tekan kekuatan gelap itu!"**

Sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Tatapan sedihnya yang seakan sudah tak peduli apa apa lagi kini berganti dengan tatapan marah besar. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kidoumaru dan Tayuya yang masih sibuk melihat pertarungan fisik antara Sakon dan Sasuke. Monster yang dikendalikan Tayuya pun hanya menuruti keinginan Tayuya untuk diam dan menjaga Shion serta Hinata.

Naruto bangkit perlahan dengan kekuatan hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan tak mempedulikan panggilan Kurama. Perlahan namun pasti matanya menghitam dan aura di tubuhnya semakin tebal. Monster yang dikendalikan oleh Tayuya menyadari aura luar biasa itu dan segera menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan pelan ke arah Tayuya dan Kidoumaru.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!"

Meski teriakan dari seekor monster sekalipun, Naruto yang memasang wajah marah besar masih berjalan pelan ke arah Tayuya dan Kidoumaru. Mendengar teriakan dari sang monster, Tayuya dan Kidoumaru menoleh pelan ke arah Naruto dan melihat pemuda pirang itu semakin dekat dengan mereka. "Aura hitam apa itu…?"

Tanya Tayuya setelah menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dari Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa dia masih sadar setelah menerima begitu banyak anak panah..?" tanya Kidoumaru jauh lebih terkejut dari Tayuya. Sakon dan Sasuke ikut menoleh ke arah Naruto meski sekarang mereka masih dalam pertarungan. Jujur saja, Sasuke juga terkejut melihat wujud Naruto saat ini. Benar benar menakutkan daripada Naruto yang biasanya dan terlihat betul kalau pemuda pirang itu marah besar pada lawannya. "Sebaiknya kita jangan remehkan dia…" kata Tayuya memulai kembali seruling iblisnya untuk mengendalikan monsternya.

Monster itu segera meletakkan tubuh Hinata dan Shion di samping Tayuya dan Kidoumaru lalu berlari ke arah Naruto sambil membawa pedang besar yang dibawanya.

 **DUMP DUMP DUMP DUMP DUMP**

Monster itu kini tepat berada di hadapan Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedang besar yang dibawanya dan…

 **BLAAAAAASSSSSHHH**

Sebuah gelombang besar muncul tepat setelah tangan Naruto menghentikan ayunan pedang monster itu. Masih terlihat dingin tapi dengan ekspresi penuh amarah.. Tayuya dan Kidoumaru membuka matanya cukup lebar melihat betapa kuatnya Naruto hingga dengan satu tangan dia mampu menghentikan ayunan pedang monster itu.

"A-Apa apaan kekuatan tangannya itu!?" tanya Kidoumaru tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tapi ia tahu kalau sebenarnya matanya tidak pernah menipunya. Sakon dan Sasuke juga tak bisa berkata kata melihat kekuatan dahsyat dari ayunan pedang monster itu dengan mudah dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"A-Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Tayuya sama tak percayanya dengan yang lain.

Naruto melepaskan pelan pedang yang dibawa monster itu dan dalam satu detik dia berada di depan kepala monster itu. Hanya matanya yang terlihat terbuka lebar membuatnya terlihat seperti marah besar… tapi ternyata ekspresinya memang bukan hanya sekedar ekspresi, dibalik ekspresinya juga menyimpan kekuatan besar hingga mampu menahan serangan sebesar itu.

"Hwaaaaaaa!"

 **BUAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKHHHH**

Dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto memberikan pukulan dahsyat kepada monster itu hingga monster yang menjadi lawannya kini harus rela tubuh dan kepalanya terbagi dua. Tubuh dan kepalanya terpisah jauh meski tubuh ataupun kepalanya sama sama terlempar jauh dari tempat monster itu berdiri tadi. Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Sasuke dan Sakon membulatkan mata mereka lebar lebar tak percaya apalagi setelah mereka mendapat hujan darah dari isi kepala monster itu.

"A-A-Apa apaan b-barusan i-itu…?"

Tanya Kimimaro masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan matanya sendiri. Tayuya yang tadinya merendahkan Naruto kini tengah gemetar ketakutan melihat pemuda pirang itu telah membantai habis monster yang dipanggilnya dalam satu serangan yang bisa dikatakan benar benar brutal. "Darimana asal kekuatannya itu datang..?" tanya Sakon dengan ada yang benar benar tak percaya.

' **Naruto! Apa kau terlalu marah hingga tak bisa mengendalikan dosa amarahmu sendiri!?'** tanya Kurama namun masih saja tak mendapat balasan dari Naruto. Wajar saja karena sekarang kendali dalam tubuhnya benar benar ia serahkan kepada salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar miliknya.

' **Kau bisa membunuh mereka semua tapi dengan kesadaranmu yang hilang.. kau juga bisa saja membunuh teman temanmu sendiri, Naruto!"**

Sekali lagi, Kurama mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari kendali amarahnya sendiri namun seakan dia sudah benar benar lupa dengan **Tailed Beast** yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, dia bahkan tak membalas satu perkataan pun yang diucapkan Kurama. Satu hal yang harus benar benar diketahui bahwa Naruto tak bisa dihentikan lagi untuk tidak menghabisi lawannya…

"Kidoumaru! Gunakan hujan panahmu!"

Kata Tayuya yang mulai panic melihat Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Kidoumaru tanpa membalas perkataan Tayuya segera membuat panah yang lebih banyak dan membidiknya ke langit.

" **Golden Bow: Arrow Rain!"**

 **BWUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHH**

Kidoumaru memang sengaja membidikkan panahnya ke arah langit di atas Naruto untuk memberinya serangan hujan anak panah.

 **BLASSSSSSHHHHHH**

Seakan tak ada gunanya, Naruto yang masih berjalan ke arah Kidoumaru dan Tayuya bahkan tak sekalipun mendapatkan anak panah dari hujan panah itu. Panah panah Kidoumaru seakan dihentikan oleh pelindung hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga areal di sekitarnya beberapa meter. "A-Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa tak satupun panahku yang mendarat di tubuhnya!?"

Tanya Kimimaro terkejut melihatnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Tayuya, Sasuke dan Sakon yang sedang memandangnya terkejut dan tak percaya. Kidoumaru terlihat kebingungan dengan tatapan aneh mereka, dia mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dan menemukan sebuah tangan yang sudah menembus jantungnya "Eh..!? Uggghhhhh…"

Ia yang baru sadar bahwa jantungnya sudah digenggam kuat oleh sebuah tangan besar mulai memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. "Uggghhhh! Uaakkkkhhh!"

Tangan itu dicabut dari dalam tubuh Kidoumaru dan dengan jelas, Kidoumaru melihat kalau tangan barusan adalah tangan milik Naruto. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, dia membawa jantung Kidoumaru di tangan kanannya. "S-S-Sial…" Kidoumaru terjatuh dalam kematiannya…

"Kidoumaru!" teriak Tayuya dari sebelah Kidoumaru. Dengan mata yang semakin terbuka lebar, dia menatap takut ke arah Naruto karena lawannya kini sudah benar benar bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Perlahan lahan sebuah garis hitam terbentuk di wajahnya hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah tato khusus dengan motif khusus pula tentunya. Matanya yang menghitam semakin menambah aura menakutkan pada dirinya dan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya semakin meluas di areal sekitarnya. **"Satu sudah terbunuh…"**

Kata Naruto terdengar marah tapi juga terdengar dingin. Suaranya menggema dan terdengar sedikit berubah dari suaranya yang biasa. Terdengar seperti orang lain yang bersuara…

"S-Siapa kau!?" tanya Tayuya ketakutan. Sasuke dan Sakon juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama tapi mereka terlalu takut ketika melihat Kidoumaru sudah ambruk dan pastinya dia sudah mati karena jantungnya telah dihancurkan.

" **Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath Sin…"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat

Sekarang Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino sedang berhadapan dengan seorang laki laki berambut panjang dengan ular besar yang menyertainya. Wajah zombie serta senyuman sadis di wajahnya semakin menambah kesan menakutkan padanya. Nagato dan Koyuki masih sibuk menatap lawannya itu sedangkan Shino yang tak mengenal siapa lawannya hanya terdiam gemetaran. Ini pertama kali baginya merasakan hawa menakutkan seperti ini ketika bertemu seorang lawan.

"Orochimaru… Apa kau yang menyebabkan Kakashi menghilang?" tanya Nagato tanpa menggunakan kata sensei di belakang Kakashi.

Pertanyaan Nagato langsung kepada poin yang ingin ditanyakannya. Dia tak perlu lagi bertanya alasan Orochimaru kemari karena dari dugaannya Orochimaru lah White Devil itu sendiri. Bahkan dengan senyuman sadis nya saja sudah bisa membuat Nagato tahu hal itu. "Kakashi..? Entahlah.. Seharusnya anak buahku membawanya tapi setelah pertarungan anak buahku dengannya tiba tiba saja dia menghilang, kukira tadinya dia bersama kalian,"

Nagato dan Koyuki mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lantas jika itu yang dikatakan Orochimaru lalu dimana Kakashi sekarang. "Hanya menyebut Kakashi..? Tanpa sensei? Itu mengingatkanku bahwa aku memiliki musuh besar di balik bayangan Akademi berisikan orang orang yang mengendalikan kekuasaan besar…" kata Orochimaru entah siapa yang dimaksudnya. Nagato dan Koyuki hanya diam saja mendengarnya sedangkan Shino terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Tanya Koyuki dengan nada yang mencoba manis di depan lawannya sendiri. Orochimaru hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kami disini hanya ingin menyelesaikan misi untuk membunuh White Devil.."

Kata Nagato terputus. Dia mengambil kuda kuda bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Orochimaru yang terlihat masih santai santai saja. "Dan apa kalian ingin minta bantuan dariku untuk menemukan makhluk yang kalian cari?"

Nagato tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu menunduk selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Orochimaru. "Kurasa itu tidak diperlukan karena kami sudah menemukan apa yang kami cari di hadapan kami…"

TBC

.

.

.

Aku update lagi.. Huft,, lagi kehabisan akal.. maaf kalo semisal alurnya kecepetan. Dan author berterima kasih sekali buat kalian yang sudah baca apalagi sudah review, fav dan fol hingga akhirnya di chapter 30 kemaren.. fic WFTH ini sudah mencapai 1000 review. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini… author terharu wkwkwkwkwkwk..

Penasaran kah sama Seven Deadly Sins? Wkwkwkwkwk.. Penasaran gimana nasib Naruto? Adakah yang inget Neji? Gak ada yang rindu duo Naruto-Neji? Jangan bosen baca karena di next arc ada misi bakat surga jadi satu tim di dalam misi.. Jangan lupa bilang klo ada typo dan maaf klo semisal ada kesalahan di fic ini..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	32. Perfect Clone

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#32**

 **PERFECT CLONE**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat

Sekarang Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino sedang berhadapan dengan seorang laki laki berambut panjang dengan ular besar yang menyertainya. Wajah zombie serta senyuman sadis di wajahnya semakin menambah kesan menakutkan padanya. Nagato dan Koyuki masih sibuk menatap lawannya itu sedangkan Shino yang tak mengenal siapa lawannya hanya terdiam gemetaran. Ini pertama kali baginya merasakan hawa menakutkan seperti ini ketika bertemu seorang lawan.

"Orochimaru… Apa kau yang menyebabkan Kakashi menghilang?" tanya Nagato tanpa menggunakan kata sensei di belakang Kakashi.

Pertanyaan Nagato langsung kepada poin yang ingin ditanyakannya. Dia tak perlu lagi bertanya alasan Orochimaru kemari karena dari dugaannya Orochimaru lah White Devil itu sendiri. Bahkan dengan senyuman sadis nya saja sudah bisa membuat Nagato tahu hal itu. "Kakashi..? Entahlah.. Seharusnya anak buahku membawanya tapi setelah pertarungan anak buahku dengannya tiba tiba saja dia menghilang, kukira tadinya dia bersama kalian,"

Nagato dan Koyuki mengerutkan keningnya bingung, lantas jika itu yang dikatakan Orochimaru lalu dimana Kakashi sekarang. "Hanya menyebut Kakashi..? Tanpa sensei? Itu mengingatkanku bahwa aku memiliki musuh besar di balik bayangan Akademi berisikan orang orang yang mengendalikan kekuasaan besar…" kata Orochimaru entah siapa yang dimaksudnya. Nagato dan Koyuki hanya diam saja mendengarnya sedangkan Shino terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Tanya Koyuki dengan nada yang mencoba manis di depan lawannya sendiri. Orochimaru hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kami disini hanya ingin menyelesaikan misi untuk membunuh White Devil.."

Kata Nagato terputus. Dia mengambil kuda kuda bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Orochimaru yang terlihat masih santai santai saja. "Dan apa kalian ingin minta bantuan dariku untuk menemukan makhluk yang kalian cari?"

Nagato tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu menunduk selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Orochimaru. "Kurasa itu tidak diperlukan karena kami sudah menemukan apa yang kami cari di hadapan kami…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat dimana Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Shion berada sekarang begitu sunyi. Dalam beberapa menit setelah amukan Naruto, dia berhasil membuat tempat ini aman bagi dirinya, Sasuke, Hinata dan Shion. Tampak mereka berempat sedang beristirahat di salah satu sudut di kawasan itu. Dari keempatnya, hanya Sasuke saja yang masih memiliki kesadarannya sedangkan Naruto, Hinata dan Shion sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Sejujurnya laki laki bergaya rambut raven ini bingung harus kemana dengan ketiga rekan yang tengah pingsan.

Entah bagaimana dia dan ketiga rekannya ini bisa selamat dari musuh mereka hanya dengan kejadian beberapa menit. Jika diingat ingat lagi, kejadian itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa menit…

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto dalam aura hitam yang menyelimutinya berjalan pelan ke arah Tayuya. Tanpa dapat bergerak sedikit pun ,gadis itu hanya memasang ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya. Tangan Naruto mencoba menggapai wajah gadis yang menjadi musuhnya itu. Dan ketika kelima jari Naruto menyentuh dahi sang gadis, tangannya berhenti selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tangannya turun ke leher Tayuya._

" _Tayuya!" panggil Sakon sampai tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih menjadi lawannya. Namun bukan masalah besar, karena Sasuke sekarang juga sedang sibuk memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto. Dengan aura hitam pekatnya, Sasuke seperti tak mengenal pemuda pirang se angkatannya itu._

 _Naruto mencengkeram leher Tayuya. Dia seperti berniat untuk meremukkan leher gadis itu. Di angkatnya Tayuya yang kesakitan akibat perbuatannya sedangkan wajah penuh amarahnya semakin membuat Tayuya ketakutan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Tayuya mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu…_

" _S-a-k-on…. To-Tolong aku.." panggil Tayuya melirik ke arah Sakon sambil mencoba menggapai laki laki itu dengan tangannya._

 _Sakon yang mendengar permintaan tolong dari rekannya segera memberanikan diri untuk melawan Naruto yang diketahuinya sudah membunuh Kidoumaru dengan mudah. "Aku datang!"_

 _Teriakan Sakon diikuti pergerakannya menuju Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakon dengan cepat dan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sedangkan di belakang Sakon, Sasuke masih belum bisa bergerak melihat wujud mengerikan Naruto. Benar saja, tubuh Naruto sudah penuh dengan darah Kidoumaru dan monster milik Tayuya. Sasuke sendiri juga sudah dihujani dengan darah monster yang dibunuh Naruto dan darah tersebut membuatnya semakin ketakutan untuk mendekat._

" _ **Wind Style: Sonic Wave!"**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

 _Gelombang sonic yang dikeluarkan Sakon dari lingkaran sihir di mulutnya ia tujukan kepada Naruto yang masih mencengkeram kuat leher Tayuya._

 _ **BLAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH**_

 _Naruto yang mendapat serangan dari Sakon hanya mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan menangkis serangan tersebut dengan sangat mudah. Sakon yang melihat serangannya ditangkis dengan mudah menjadi ragu untuk menyerang Naruto apalagi begitu dia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya tajam penuh amarah._ _ **"Hentikan serangan tak berguna mu itu…"**_

 _Sungguh berbeda dengan suara Naruto yang biasanya. Suaranya terdengar menggema dan sedikit lebih berat daripada yang biasanya. Dengan itu, mereka semakin yakin kalau raga Naruto sekarang tak berada dalam kendalinya sendiri. Naruto yang masih mencengkeram Tayuya tiba tiba saja melempar Tayuya ke arah Sakon dengan tenaga besar._

 _ **BWUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHH**_

 _Sakon menangkap tubuh Tayuya yang baru saja dilemparkan hingga Sakon sendiri harus terdorong hingga belasan meter jauhnya saat menahan Tayuya. "Ugghhh…"_

 _Diperiksanya Tayuya yang baru saja dilempar oleh Naruto. Sakon tak terkejut begitu mendapati Tayuya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah laki laki pirang di hadapannya yang masih menatapnya tajam seakan orang itu sudah siap membunuhnya sekarang._

"…"

 _ **BRUUUUUKKKKKK**_

 _Tiba tiba saja, aura hitam yang menyelimuti Naruto perlahan menghilang begitu saja disertai dengan kesadarannya yang juga turut menghilang. Naruto jatuh begitu saja membuat Sakon yang sudah bersiap mati bisa menghela nafas panjang._

" _Apa dia benar benar sudah tak sadarkan diri..?" tanya Sakon kepada Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto yang ditakutkan akan bangun lagi._

 _Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto yang terbaring di tanah. "Apa kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungan kita..?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Jika memang Sakon masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan pun dia tidak akan keberatan karena kondisi memang menguntungkan baginya… Tidak.. Mungkin kedua pihak sama beratnya…_

 _Dengan ekspresi yang tampak berpikir, Sakon membuat keputusan.. "Kurasa kali ini kami akan mundur.. tapi jika kau masih ingin meneruskan pertarungan…" kata Sakon terputus sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ragu._

 _Sasuke terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. Dari sudut pandang manapun, kita bisa tahu kalau kedua belah pihak sama sama tak memiliki banyak kesempatan kecuali Naruto, Shion dan Hinata akhirnya sadar. Keadaan sudah berbeda lagi jika sudah begitu tapi sekarang Sasuke hanya sendirian dan kini ia sadar betul sekuat apa lawannya meski lawannya sendiri juga terluka. Apa dia harus menggunakan_ _ **Lightning Armor**_ _disini?_

 _Sasuke terpejam beberapa detik hingga kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya menatap Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya. "Setelah melihat kebrutalannya tadi.. aku jadi malas untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.." kata Sasuke._

 _Sakon tampaknya kembali sedikit bernafas lega. Mungkin dia akan mati bersama lawannya apabila pertarungan diteruskan. Bukan hal yang mustahil karena Sasuke sendiri belum memaksimalkan seluruh kemampuannya sedangkan Sakon bahkan sudah cukup mendapat luka baik luka fisik maupun secara psikis._

" _Jika kau akan pergi… Bawa juga jasad temanmu yang ada disana!" kata Sasuke menunjuk tubuh Kidoumaru yang terbaring di tanah tanpa menoleh ke arah jasad tersebut. Jujur saja bukan perasaan jijik yang ia terima ketika melihat jasad dengan lubang di dada kirinya itu melainkan sebuah ingatan tentang bagaimana mengerikannya kematian yang datang kepada orang itu. Dan penyebab kematian itu berasal dari laki laki berambut pirang yang menjadi rekannya._

 _Sakon yang tersadar dengan jasad Kidoumaru segera berjalan ke arah rekannya yang sudah tewas. Di angkatnya tubuh Kidoumaru dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tubuh Tayuya di bagian kiri. Sebelum Sakon melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Sasuke berucap.. "Kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi…"_

 _Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sedikit gemetar. Sakon tahu maksudnya ketika laki laki raven itu mengatakannya. Setelah itu, Sakon menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil berkata dalam hati…_

' _Bukan kami yang ditakuti olehnya tapi rekannya sendiri…'_

 _Setelah itu Sakon kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil mengatakan…, "Aku juga berharap sama.."_

 _Setelah mengucapkannya, Sakon pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan ketiga temannya yang pingsan atau tak sadarkan diri. Dan entah apa yang terjadi padanya, meski Sakon sudah pergi pun.. dia masih berdiri disana tak bergerak sedikitpun hingga setelah cukup lama dia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke langit…._

" _Sial…"_

Flashback OFF

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi menoleh ke segala arah mencoba mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang berada. Di hadapannya Kabuto terbaring tak berdaya karena serangan terakhir yang ia berikan. Dia berada di sebuah gua besar yang tak jelas dimana. Seharusnya dia sekarang berada di hutan **White Devil**. Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini sekarang bersama Kabuto. Bahkan tempat ini tak berada atau tak tercatat dalam kawasan hutan **White Devil**.

"Dimana ini…?"

Tanya Kakashi entah kepada siapa. Terdapat banyak sekali gua disana dan dia berada di tengah tengah area yang menghubungkan tiap tiap gua besar yang ada disana. Mungkin seharusnya dia harus mengetahui terlebih dulu kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Jika diingat ingat lagi dan setelah ia kembali menganalisa semua kejadian secara urut dari awal pertarungan hingga dia bisa ada disini… kemungkinan hanya ada satu…

"Sebuah gerbang dimensi dan teleportasi?"

Kata Kakashi menebak alasannya bisa ada disini. Laki laki berambut abu abu itu menoleh ke arah laki laki berkacamata yang terbaring di tanah karena serangannya. 'Tak mungkin dia yang mengaktifkan sihir semacam itu…'

Bahkan Kabuto sendiri tak mungkin bisa mengaktifkan sihir itu karena dia mendapat serangan sihir dari Kakashi. Lagipula jika benar Kabuto yang mengaktifkannya… harusnya dia mengaktifkan gerbang teleportasi menuju markasnya. Dan jujur saja kalau tempat ini tak seperti yang ada di bayangan Kakashi mengenai markas Kabuto dan tuannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Orochimaru.

Tempat ini sama sekali tak memiliki penjagaan. Bisa dibilang kalau tempat ini terlalu sepi akan hawa keberadaan manusia. Inilah yang aneh… Karena yang Kakashi rasakan justru hawa keberadaan dan sebuah kekuatan yang berasal dari **Magical Beast.** Atau ini memang markas Orochimaru? Karena bisa saja Magical Beast yang ditaklukkan Orochimaru ia jadikan alat untuk melindungi markasnya.

Tiba tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar dari seluruh gua disana. Suaranya cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian Kakashi. "Suara desisan ular…"

Dugaannya semakin kuat ketika mendengar suara desisan ular. Sebuah hewan yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan Orochimaru. Kakashi berjalan menelusuri salah satu gua meninggalkan tubuh Kabuto disana. "Kenapa ada gua disini..? Kurasa tempat ini juga tak terjamah oleh manusia…" kata Kakashi menoleh ke sekitarnya.

Terdapat berbagai tulisan aneh yang ada di dinding di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Dia mengingat kembali dimana dia pernah melihat tulisan itu sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian dia teringat kalau tulisan tulisan itu mirip dengan sebuah tulisan kuno yang pernah ia baca di buku perpustakaan Konoha. Dan sekarang dia menemukan tulisan itu disini. "Kenapa tulisan tulisan kuno ini ada disini..? Tulisan tulisan ini mirip sekali dengan sejarah sihir alam yang merupakan salah satu sihir tertua di dunia…"

Cukup lama dia berjalan sambil memperhatikan betul tulisan tulisan kuno yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Dia harus melewati banyak pilihan karena gua tersebut memiliki cukup banyak cabang. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang kembali menghubungkan seluruh gua di satu tempat.

"-!"

Kakashi yang baru saja sampai di tempat itu dikejutkan dengan sesosok ular putih raksasa yang ia kira awalnya adalah seekor **Magical Beast**. Dia segera mengambil kuda kuda dan memasang sebuah lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya. Di aktifkannya sihir elemen petir serta sebuah sihir percepatan di kedua kakinya.

" **Thunder Style: Lightning Blade!"**

" **Acceleration Magic Activated!"**

Kakashi segera melesat cepat begitu menyadari kalau ular raksasa yang berada di hadapannya tengah menuju ke arahnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang jauh lebih cepat disbanding manusia biasa, dia menghindari serangan awal ular raksasa itu. **"Berani juga kau manusia… Datang ke tempat kekuasaanku…"**

Kakashi terkejut begitu mendengar ular raksasa itu bersuara. Dia mengarahkan **Lightning Blade** di tangannya ke arah tubuh ular raksasa itu.

 **BZZT BZZZT BZZZT**

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Dan kenapa kau bisa bicara!?" tanya Kakashi memberikan serangan kepada ular raksasa itu. Tapi ekor dari ular putih raksasa itu menghempaskan tubuh Kakashi hingga dia menatap dinding gua. Sebuah menganggu muncul dari tubuh Kakashi. Dia bisa merasakan kalau beberapa tulang rusuknya patah karena serangan barusan. Dikeluarkannya darah dari mulutnya sambil mencoba bangkit menghadap ke arah ular putih raksasa itu.

" **Sepertinya kau tidak mengenalku dan tidak tahu perbedaan kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku…"**

Kakashi memang tak mengenal siapa ular putih raksasa itu. Tapi dia memiliki satu dugaan tentang siapa yang menjadi lawannya sekarang. "Orochimaru!?"

Dan nama itulah yang muncul di otaknya ketika dia tengah sekarat. Ular putih raksasa itu hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. **"Orochimaru… Ah, aku ingat… Dia laki laki yang datang kepadaku untuk memintaku mengajarinya energi alam…"**

Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di kepala Kakashi. Barusan ia mendengar kata 'energi alam' dari ular putih ini. "S-Sebenarnya siapa anda..?"

Kakashi menggunakan bahasa yang sopan setelahnya. Berdiri di hadapan ular raksasa ini, dia hanya mampu memberikan sedikit serangan dan itu pun digagalkan dengan mudah. **"Kau bisa memanggilku Ular Putih Penguasa Gua Ryuchi.."**

"G-Gua Ryuchi!?"

Dan nama itu seolah memberikan jawaban kepada semua pertanyaan Kakashi tentang tujuan Orochimaru yang tinggal di kawasan hutan White Devil. Tempat itu.. Kawasan hutan itu menghubungkan tempat tersembunyi ini dengan dunia manusia. "Tempat ini adalah tempat legendaris itu? Tempat dimana petapa ular putih berada?" tanya Kakashi yang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Ya… Bisa kau bilang kalau sebenarnya petapa ular putih itu adalah aku…"

Kakashi tak henti hentinya terkejut mendengar pengakuan ular putih raksasa ini. Jika benar apa yang dikatakannya berarti kini Kakashi tengah berdiri di hadapan seekor **Magical Beast** yang usianya sudah mencapai atau lebih dari seratus ribu tahun. Dengan umur itu, **Magical Beast** yang satu ini dikatakan setara dengan orang orang yang memiliki tingkatan intensitas kekuatan Half Saint level 1 atau satu tingkat di atas Jiraiya yang merupakan Emperor level 10! Dia kini berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan adalah sumber kekuatan karena tingkatannya yang tinggi.

Meski jelas tak bisa dibandingkan dengan **Tailed Beast** tapi tetap saja… Bila harus berhadapan dengan makhluk ini… Dia mungkin bahkan tak akan punya kesempatan sama sekali seumur hidupnya untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini. "Jadi tujuan Orochimaru kesini adalah untuk mendapatkan kekuatan energy alam..?"

Meski tak sempurna… Ular Putih itu memang mengajarkan kepada Orochimaru tentang menggunakan energy alam tapi karena tubuh Orochimaru sendiri tak sanggup menahannya, dia tidak bisa menyempurnakannya. Walau begitu, dia tetap memiliki kekuatan besar serta dengan kelicikannya dia seharusnya mampu memberikan terror terror lebih besar lagi kepada dunia sihir. **"Jadi dia masih berniat untuk datang ke tempat ini..? Hah.. Seharusnya sejak dulu kututup saja gerbang tempat ini ke dunia nyata,"**

Sang Ular Putih kemudian meminta Kakashi untuk menyentuh kulitnya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kakashi berjalan hingga akhirny tangannya mampu bersentuhan dengan kulit ular putih raksasa itu.

 **WUSSSSSSSHHHHH**

Dalam sekejap luka yang diterima Kakashi pulih. Dia merasakan gumpalan energy di tubuhnya setelah ular putih raksasa itu mengirimkannya sedikit energy miliknya. "Tubuhku pulih dalam sekejap? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah ular putih itu.

" **Tidak usah banyak tanya… Setelah ini kau akan kukirim kembali ke dunia asalmu dan katakan pada orang yang memerintahmu tentang apa yang kau alami disini… Katakan padanya kalau gerbang menuju tempat ini akan kututup selamanya,"**

"Saya mengerti…" jawab Kakashi. Setelah itu Sang Petapa Ular Putih mengalirkan kekuatan sihirnya kepada Kakashi. Dalam sekejap mata muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir tepat di bawah pijakan Kakashi. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang akan mengirim Kakashi ke dunia asalnya.

 **FUUUUTTTTTSSS**

Kakashi menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Petapa Ular Putih yang menghela nafas berat. Dia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting mengenai dunia nyata. **"Akankah bencana itu benar benar datang…?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino yang tengah berhadapan dengan Orochimaru. Belum ada satupun dari masing masing pihak yang mengambil gerakan awal dalam pertarungan, mereka terlalu waspada untuk membuat gerakan awal. Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Orochimaru karena lawannya hanyalah murid murid Akademi. Meski begitu ia juga harus waspada kepada kedua murid tahun ketiga yang menjadi lawannya ini. Dia tidak mengenal siapa mereka berdua tapi dia benar benar merasakan sebuah aura aneh dari keduanya. Terutama Nagato… Rambut merahnya tentu disadari oleh Orochimaru.. Namun apakah benar sesuai dugaannya atau hanya kebetulan dia memiliki rambut merah itu?

Jika sesuai dugaannya, harusnya Konoha sendiri tidak menyatakan kepunahan pada klan sihir yang memiliki ciri anggota klannya memiliki rambut berwarna merah. "Jujur saja… Aku jelas merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Terlebih kau.." kata Orochimaru sambil menatap Nagato dengan senyuman jahatnya.

Nagato mengikuti arah pandangan Orochimaru yang sedang melihat baik baik warna rambutnya dan Nagato menyadari apa maksudnya. "Jika kubilang bukan… Apa kau akan percaya?"

"Entahlah… tapi jika jawaban barusan adalah jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban yang kau berikan kepada Konoha maka tidak aneh bila mereka menganggap kalau klan itu benar benar sudah punah,"

Jawaban Orochimaru hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Koyuki dan Nagato. Shino yang sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan senpainya dan lawannya hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Sejak tadi dia sebenarnya menunggu aba aba dari kedua senpai nya untuk menyerang. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga sadar kalau kemampuannya tak akan berpengaruh banyak kepada jalannya pertarungannya yang tetap akan dikuasai oleh Orochimaru.

"Jika benar kau berasal dari klan itu… Aku pun tahu alasan kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu," kata Orochimaru dengan seringaiannya. Ya dia tahu alasannya… Nagato dan Koyuki menyipitkan matanya, meski tak begitu terkejut namun mereka heran darimana Orochimaru mengetahuinya.

"Aku sendiri juga cukup yakin kalau Tsunade dan Jiraiya tidak tahu penyebab kepunahan klan itu, kan? Dibalik semua itu, yang mengetahuinya pasti adalah kalian dan pemimpin kalian yang tentunya belum kuketahui siapa dia, lalu aku.. kemudian seseorang dari Akatsuki.."

Orochimaru memutus kalimatnya.. Dia seperti menahannya untuk melihat respon dari Nagato dan Koyuki. "…Apa perlu kusebutkan nama klan yang turut serta dalam insiden itu?"

Mata Nagato terbuka lebar, dalam sekajap ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Orochimaru sambil bersiap menancapkan sebuah pisau sihir di leher Orochimaru. Shino yang melihat gerakan cepat dari senpainya menatap tak percaya. Hanya dengan satu langkah lagi saja, orang itu bisa membunuh Orochimaru tapi sebenarnya Orochimaru sengaja untuk tak menghindarinya dan memilih untuk diam disana. Dia benar benar ingin membuktikan dugaannya. Dan ternyata benar, dengan tersulutnya amarah Nagato.. mengartikan kalau dugaan Orochimaru mengenai semua penjelasannya tadi memang sesuai.

"Jangan kau sebuat nama busuk itu dengan senyum menjijikkanmu itu… Akan terdengar lebih menjijikkan lagi.." kata Nagato berbisik kepada Orochimaru. Orochimaru melirik ke arah tatapan mata Nagato yang penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Aku akan membunuhmu disini sesuai perintah Tsunade… Lagipula pada akhirnya masing masing pihak termasuk dirimu memang akan bertarung dan juga memang sudah jadi tugas kami untuk melenyapkan gangguan seperti dirimu, Orochimaru…" bisik Nagato dengan nada yang dingin, Dia masih memasang pisau sihirnya untuk berjaga jaga. Orochimaru memang bisa lepas dengan mudah dari jeratannya tapi tujuannya mengancam Orochimaru dengan mendekat dan menggunakan pisau sihir yang diarahkan ke leher bukanlah untuk menyerangnya melainkan hanya untuk bicara. Dengan adanya Shino disana, dia dan Orochimaru tak bisa bicara dengan seenaknya.

"Lagipula darimana kau tahu tentang insiden itu!?"

Orochimaru hanya memberikan seringaian jahat. Di kepalanya pasti banyak sekali rencana rencana jahat yang akan diperbuatnya di masa depan. "Dari orang yang sama… Orang yang telah memberitahu tentang insiden itu kepada kalian, atau bisa kukatakan pemimpin sejati Akatsuki,"

Nagato mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa untungnya bagi dia memberikan informasi seperti itu kepadamu!?"

"Entahlah.. Mungkin orang itu hanya iseng,"

Jawaban Orochimaru jelas mencurigakan. Nagato tampak kembali berpikir namun setelah ia tak menemukan suatu hal untuk ditanyakan lagi, dia segera membungkus pisau sihirnya dengan aura sihir miliknya. Di serangnya Orochimaru dengan pisau sihirnya namun dengan cepat, Orochimaru menghilang dan kembali muncul sesaat kemudian tepat sekitar 5 meter di hadapan Nagato.

"Tidak usah repot repot begitu… Aku datang kesini hanya untuk bicara, lagipula yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang bukanlah aku tapi adalah klon sempurna dari tubuh asliku,"

Nagato memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Orochimaru sedangkan Koyuki maju selangkah mendekat ke arah Nagato. Dari ucapannya barusan memberikan keterkejutan tersendiri kepada Nagato dan Koyuki. "Apa maksudmu dengan klon sempurna..?"

Dan lagi lagi Orochimaru menyeringai jahat. Dia menatap Nagato dengan tatapan tajam yang sama. "Aku adalah klon yang memiliki tubuh, daging, organ dalam bahkan hingga darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh ini,"

Nagato dan Koyuki kembali terkejut dengan pernyataannya yang mengejutkan. Bahkan Shino yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai paham apa yang dimaksud dengan klon sempurna. "Orochimaru yang asli… Tidak bermarkas di hutan ini, hutan ini sepenuhnya diserahkannya kepadaku dan Kabuto,"

Nagato dan Koyuki masih tampak tak mempercayai ucapan Orochimaru yang ada di hadapannya. "Tentu saja pengetahuan serta tubuhnya adalah hasil cloning dari Orochimaru asli tapi sayangnya aku tak mendapat energy alam miliknya.. Serta kualitasku tak sebanding dengan yang asli, terbukti dengan tingkatan kekuatanku yang hanya setingkat Grand Master level 1.."

Kata Orochimaru kloningan sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti memulai pemanasan. Nagato dan Koyuki masih tidak percaya dengan ucapannya hingga tiba tiba Orochimaru yang ada di hadapan mereka menggigit tangannya hingga darah segar keluar dari sana. "Bisa dibuktikan kalau aku adalah sebuah klon yang memiliki spesifikasi yang hampir sama dengan aslinya…"

Darah segar yang mengalir di tangannya mengejutkan Nagato dan Koyuki. Jika benar apa yang dikatakannya… Itu artinya Orochimaru telah menciptakan tiruan sempurna dirinya yang bahkan memiliki nyawa. "B-Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Nagato yang membulatkan matanya lebar lebar menatap Orochimaru kloningan.

Orochimaru yang berdiri di hadapannya membuka baju bagian atasnya dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang memiliki tulisan berupa angka nomer 2 disana. "Orochimaru-sama atau Orochimaru yang asli menciptakanku berdasarkan riset awalnya mengenai sihir **Summon Magic: Reanimation (Edo Tensei)** milik pemimpin kedua Konoha lalu ia sempurnakan… Dan setelah menyempurnakannya, dia membuat sihir lainnya yang menggunakan konsep sihir tersebut terutama mengenai 'pembangkitan dari alam kematian dengan memakai tumbal'.."

"Apa maksudnya Nagato?" tanya Koyuki.

Nagato langsung memberikan jawaban, "Dalam sihir **Edo Tensei** , dalam memanggil jiwa orang yang telah mati harus menggunakan tumbal manusia sebagai syaratnya.. kemungkinan Orochimaru menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menyusun kloning miliknya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti… **Edo Tensei** merupakan **Summon Magic**.. Bagaimana bisa dia mengaplikasikannya ke dalam sihir penciptaan semacam itu!?"

Orochimaru kloningan segera mengenakan kembali bajunya dan menghadap ke arah Nagato serta Koyuki. "Meski tak sepenuhnya mendapat kekuatannya, namun dengan tingkatan Grand Master ini… Bahkan Kakashi serta kalian takkan mampu menghadapiku,"

Nampaknya Orochimaru ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan disana dan lekas memulai pertarungannya melawan Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino. Dia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan motif yang khusus. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul enam ular besar dengan diameter tubuh ular sekitar 30 cm yang siap menerjang Nagato dan Koyuki.

" **Hidden Magic: Snake Bearer"**

Dengan pisau sihirnya, Nagato melemparkan nya ke arah enam ular yang datang ke arahnya sambil menambahkan sebuah sihir. **"Wind Style: Wind Slash!"**

Keenam ular itu terpotong seketika. Koyuki yang segera mundur ke belakang juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir. Dari motifnya merupakan sihir elemen es yang unik dan khusus. 'Sihir elemen es…!? Tapi sihir elemen es nya sangat berbeda dengan bocah Yuki yang selalu bersama Zabuza..' batin Orochimaru.

" **Ice Released: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique!"**

Muncul beberapa serigala es dari dalam lingkaran sihir Koyuki. Orochimaru yang melihat serigala sergala es itu mulai mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan miliknya. Dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah serigala yang datang kepadanya, dia berucap.. **"Fire Style: Fire Blast!"**

Serigala serigala itu musnah seketika itu juga dan menciptakan sebuah uap hasil dari es dan api yang saling berbenturan. Saat ini Orochimaru sedikit kehilangan pandangannya akibat uap yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Tak membuang waktu, Shino dan Nagato segera memberikan serangan kepada Orochimaru yang masih berada di tempatnya.

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Shower of Insects!"**

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

Serangan dari dua arah masing masing dari samping kanan dan samping kiri Orochimaru. Seharusnya dengan ini bahkan seorang kloningan Orochimaru akan kesulitan. 'Serangan dari dua arah..?'

Sambil membaca situasi, di hadapannya Koyuki yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir lagi untuk mendukung serangan Nagato dan Shino yang sudah lebih dulu aktif.

" **Ice Released: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger!"**

 **BWUUUUUUUSSSSSHHH**

Lingkaran sihir yang muncul di hadapan Koyuki mengeluarkan semacam harimau raksasa namun tubuh bagian bawahnya mirip seperti naga atau ular. Serangan semacam itu mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai sihir kelas A yang bila dilihat dari dampak serangannya bahkan lebih kuat dari **Fire Dragon** ataupun **Lightning Dragon** milik Sasuke.

Dengan mengejutkannya, Orochimaru menghancurkan dua serangan yang datang kepadanya dari samping kanan dan kiri yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Shino dan Nagato. Sedetik kemudian ditaruhnya telapak tangannya ke tanah lalu aktiflah sebuah lingkaran sihir cukup besar diameternya.

" **Summon Magic: Rashomon!"**

 **GRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK**

Dari bawah lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan kloningan Orochimaru muncul sebuah gerbang berbentuk menyerupai wajah manusia, monster atau mungkin iblis. Gerbang atau dinding besar itu melindunginya dari serangan Koyuki barusan. Tanpa membuang waktunya setelah melihat serangannya dihentikan, Nagato dan Shino segera berlari ke arah Orochimaru untuk memberikan beberapa serangan fisik kepadanya.

"Jika tak bisa melukaimu dengan sihir! Akan kugunakan serangan fisik dan sihir pendukung untuk mengalahkanmu!" kata Nagato memberikan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan bergantian dengan Shino yang ada di samping kanan Orochimaru.

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame-!"**

Baru saja Shino akan mengaktifkan sihirnya, Orochimaru sudah menarik tangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Nagato membuat pria berambut merah itu harus bertubrukan dengan junior berkacamatanya ini.

 **BRUUKK**

Belum selesai sampai disana, Koyuki segera datang ke arah Orochimaru di udara sambil mengepalkan tangannya bersiap memberikan pukulan kepada Orochimaru. "Terima ini!"

 **BUAAAAAKKKKKHHHH**

Kali ini pukulan Koyuki tidak berhasil ditahan oleh Orochimaru. Laki laki atau tiruan dari laki laki yang memiliki kesan layaknya ular itu terdorong beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ditatapnya Koyuki yang sudah membantu Nagato dan Shino untuk bangkit.

"Sihir elemen es yang kau gunakan… Bukan dari klan Yuki, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Orochimaru tiruan kepada Koyuki karena ia penasaran dengan elemen es barusan.

Koyuki tak langsung menjawab. Dia segera mengobati luka Nagato dan Shino dengan **Healing Magic** terlebih dahulu. Dengan ini, stamina Nagato dan Shino akan pulih setidaknya. Setelah itu Koyuki menjelaskan, "Memang sihir elemen es ku bukanlah sihir milik klan Yuki.. Sihir ini adalah salah satu dari **Ancient/Lost Magic**.. yaitu **Ice Release** ,"

"Kau tidak akan kami biarkan dengan mudah meremehkan kami, Orochimaru…" kata Nagato bersiap dengan sihir berikutnya.

Shino juga terlihat mulai mengambil kuda kuda untuk mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir sedangkan Koyuki masih terlihat santai.

Orochimaru tiruan menyipitkan matanya tanda ia paham. Sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kanan, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan dan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen angin. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanannya disamping tangan kiri. "Penjelasan yang menarik…"

"Ya.. Kurasa dari sekarang aku akan mulai serius menghadapi kalian bertiga,"

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

 **BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Sebuah gelombang angin raksasa berdiameter cukup besar menghancurkan areal di hadapan Orochimaru entah sampai mana. Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino beruntung karena mereka sempat menghindar dari serangan besar barusan. Bahkan mereka tak bisa melihat ujung dari gelombang angin raksasa barusan yang diciptakan oleh Orochimaru.

"Jangan lengah!" kata Nagato memperingatkan.

" **Hidden Magic: Formation of Thousand Snakes!"**

Orochimaru yang tepat berada di hadapan Nagato, Shino dan Koyuki memanfaatkan kelengahan mereka dan segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di mulutnya. Dalam beberapa detik muncul ratusan tidak.. mungkin ribuan ular dari mulutnya. Sesuai dengan namanya.. ribuan ular itu diarahkannya untuk menyerang Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

 **BWOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHH**

Dibakarnya ribuan ular itu dengan satu kali nafas api yang digunakan oleh Nagato. Dan ketika ia tersadar, Orochimaru sudah berada di belakangnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalam mulutnya yang memunculkan lingkaran sihir.

"Nagato!" teriak Koyuki.

" **Sword of Kusanagi!"**

 **BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

Suara hancurnya dinding es yang beruntungnya sempat digunakan oleh Koyuki. Jika tadi ia terlambat sedikit saja mengaktifkannya, mungkin Nagato sekarang sudah dalam keadaan sekarat atau berada di ambang kematian. "Gagal?"

Nagato segera membalikkan badannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau sihir yang sudah diselimutinya dengan sihir elemen angin. "Orochimaru!"

 **TRAAAAANNNNGGGG**

Pedang Kusanagi dan pisau elemen angin milik Nagato berbenturan keras. Jika Orochimaru serius menggunakan pedang tersebut seharusnya sekarang pisau sihir itu sudah hancur berkeping keeping, tapi entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga hanya menggunakannya untuk menahan pisau elemen angin Nagato.

"Jangan main main, Orochimaru!" kata Nagato.

Jauh di belakangnya, Shino mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dan bersiap mengarahkannya pada Orochimaru yang kini membelakanginya. Orochimaru sempat menoleh ke belakang melihat Shino namun sekarang ia harus terfokus pada Nagato yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Insects Sphere!"**

 **BWUUUUUSSSSHHH**

Serangga serangga Shino menyelimuti tubuh Orochimaru. Perlahan namun pasti, mereka menyerap energy sihir milik Orochimaru. Dengan begitu pula, Nagato dapat mundur beberapa meter memberi jarak dengan orochimaru.

" **Wind Style: Breakthrough**

 **BLAAAAAARRRRRR**

Tercipta sebuah vortex di sekeliling Orochimaru yang melenyapkan serangga serangga milik Shino dengan mudah. Orochimaru menyeringai jahat menatap ke arah ketiga lawannya. Di angkatnya tangan kanan dan dengan otomatis Kusanagi yang tergeletak di tanah segera terbang ke arahnya. "Kuakui kerja sama kalian cukup menyulitkanku apalagi dengan seorang pemilik sihir kuno seperti gadis itu semakin membuat pertarungan ini menarik..

Kata Orochimaru sambil menatap ke arah Koyuki yang masih memulihkan staminanya.

"Nagato-senpai… Percuma saja jika kita menggunakan sihir yang sama dan cara yang sama terus menerus, serangan kita tak satupun mempan kepadanya.. Cara ini hanya akan menghabiskan stamina kita, meski kita bisa menahannya namun pada akhirnya kita akan habis juga,"

Nagato hanya diam mendengarkan Shino namun dalam hatinya dia memang harus mengakui itu. Bagaimana pun jumlah energy mereka tak sebesar Orochimaru tiruan yang sudah mencapai Grand Master level 1 bahkan Kakashi saja tak sebanding dengan tiruan Orochimaru memang ada kemungkinan kalau Kakashi bisa mengimbangi Orochimaru tiruan ini tapi tak ada jaminan kalau dia bisa bertahan hidup setelah menang. "Tapi sejujurnya setelah ini aku berniat mencari tiga junior kalian yang tak ada disini.. Ketiga bakat surga, Orochimaru yang asli benar benar menginginkan mereka,"

Nagato dan Koyuki langsung memberikan tatapan tajam membunuh kepada Orochimaru setelah ia mengatakan kalau dia berniat membawa junior juniornya. "Takkan kubiarkan menyentuh Naruto dan Shion!" kata Nagato pelan namun sangat tajam.

"Fufufu…"

Dengan gerakan super cepat, Orochimaru memberikan beberapa pukulannya kepada Nagato. Nagato menahan semua serangan Orochimaru sambil menahan amarahnya agar tak meledak ledak. Dia cenderung menjadi lengah apabila dikuasai oleh emosinya, oleh karena itu dia harus menahan emosinya. Jauh dari tempatnya, Koyuki bersiap mendukung Nagato dengan sihir elemen es miliknya.

" **Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm!"**

 **WUUUUUUUUSSSSHHH**

Orochimaru yang menyadari serangan Koyuki segera menghindarinya. Dia menambah jarak antara dirinya dengan ketiga lawannya. Shino dan Koyuki segera menghampiri Nagato dan berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap Orochimaru yang menyeringai jahat.

"Mari selesaikan pertarungan ini…"

TBC

.

.

.

Ya, aku update.. Harusnya aku simpen ini chapter untuk September tapi berhubung udah jadi ya.. aku update aja kali ya? Dan artinya aku gak jadi hiatus.. Yeeey.. Tapi mengecewakan pak! Ane jadi kelihatan gak konsisten, labil dan gak punya pendirian. Yah, bodo amat lah.. Yah awalnya sih karena setelah dua minggu ini ane gak tega sama reader reader setia yang slalu nunggu fic ini. Jadi ya ane update… Yang pengen baca ya silahkan, nggak juga silahkan, tapi terima kasih buat reader reader yang kemarin nge PM aku.. yah aku masih bisa update per minggu nya tapi buat bales review lewat PM satu satu kelihatannya gak bisa jadi maaf..

Mungkin dua atau satu chap lagi, arc yang ini selesai… Penasaran sama bos nya Akatsuki? Yang pasti bukan Obito atau Tobi karena ane gak ada niat munculin dia.. Itu aja, sedikit bocorannya. Pair? Masih rahasia..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	33. Menuju Akhir Misi

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#33**

 **MENUJU AKHIR MISI**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Nagato-senpai… Percuma saja jika kita menggunakan sihir yang sama dan cara yang sama terus menerus, serangan kita tak satupun mempan kepadanya.. Cara ini hanya akan menghabiskan stamina kita, meski kita bisa menahannya namun pada akhirnya kita akan habis juga,"

Nagato hanya diam mendengarkan Shino namun dalam hatinya dia memang harus mengakui itu. Bagaimana pun jumlah energy mereka tak sebesar Orochimaru tiruan yang sudah mencapai Grand Master level 1 bahkan Kakashi saja tak sebanding dengan tiruan Orochimaru memang ada kemungkinan kalau Kakashi bisa mengimbangi Orochimaru tiruan ini tapi tak ada jaminan kalau dia bisa bertahan hidup setelah menang. "Tapi sejujurnya setelah ini aku berniat mencari tiga junior kalian yang tak ada disini.. Ketiga bakat surga, Orochimaru yang asli benar benar menginginkan mereka,"

Nagato dan Koyuki langsung memberikan tatapan tajam membunuh kepada Orochimaru setelah ia mengatakan kalau dia berniat membawa junior juniornya. "Takkan kubiarkan menyentuh Naruto dan Shion!" kata Nagato pelan namun sangat tajam.

"Fufufu…"

Dengan gerakan super cepat, Orochimaru memberikan beberapa pukulannya kepada Nagato. Nagato menahan semua serangan Orochimaru sambil menahan amarahnya agar tak meledak ledak. Dia cenderung menjadi lengah apabila dikuasai oleh emosinya, oleh karena itu dia harus menahan emosinya. Jauh dari tempatnya, Koyuki bersiap mendukung Nagato dengan sihir elemen es miliknya.

" **Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm!"**

 **WUUUUUUUUSSSSHHH**

Orochimaru yang menyadari serangan Koyuki segera menghindarinya. Dia menambah jarak antara dirinya dengan ketiga lawannya. Shino dan Koyuki segera menghampiri Nagato dan berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap Orochimaru yang menyeringai jahat.

"Mari selesaikan pertarungan ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Shion, Hinata dan Naruto masih berada di tempat yang sama sejak mereka harus melawan Sakon, Tayuya dan Kidoumaru. Berita baiknya, mereka sekarang selamat dari lawan lawannya tapi berita buruknya.. Sasuke tidak bisa kemana mana membawa ketiga rekannya. Dia sedikit mengkhawtirkan keadaan satu rekannya.. siapa lagi jika bukan Shion. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menutup luka yang ada di tubuh Shion namun dia tidak bisa benar benar memastikan apakah pertolongan pertamanya cukup. Sebelumnya memang Hinata sudah memberikan sedikit sihir penyembuhan tapi itu belum cukup karena lukanya belum tertutup penuh.

"Kau sudah sadar..?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke sebelahnya.

Dengan memegangi kepalanya, Naruto bangkit untuk duduk. Pandangannya terasa masih sedikit kabur namun dia hanya perlu menyesuaikannya sebentar. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil bersandaran di pohon. Dengan menghela nafas, Sasuke berkata..

"Lawan kita melarikan diri dan kau pingsan begitu saja…"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak paham masih sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Dia mencoba mengingat ingat lagi kejadian tadi tapi tidak ada yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Melarikan diri? Kenapa mereka melarikan diri jika aku pingsan.. Bukankah artinya mereka bertiga hanya tinggal mengalahkanmu..!?"

Dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti sama sekali, Naruto mengatakannya kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya melebarkan matanya sedikit terkejut. Naruto yang melihat tatapan terkejut Sasuke tampak menaikkan satu alisnya semakin bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi…?"

Tanya Sasuke mengubah ekspresinya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengalahkan mereka bertiga dan mendesak mereka bertiga hingga mereka mundur..?"

Tanya Naruto setelah terkejut selama beberapa detik. Ujung ujung rerumputan yang ada disana berwarna merah. Dan setelah sadar, Naruto tahu kalau itu adalah bekas darah bahkan mungkin terlalu jelas baginya karena pemandangan di hadapannya memperlihatkan kalau hujan darah baru saja turun di tempat ini.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya…" kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terlihat mengerutkan keningnya lagi sambil menatap Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh ke arahnya memberikan tatapan yang sedikit serius sambil berucap, "Kau yang melakukannya.."

Kali ini Naruto mengerutkan keningnya terkejut… semakin terkejut dan semakin tidak mengerti. Sasuke menoleh ke salah satu tangan Naruto dan Naruto pun mengikuti arah tatapan laki laki di depannya. Dia menemukan tangan kanannya sudah memiliki bekas merah darah yang cukup jelas. Bahkan seperti tangannya sudah tercelup ke genangan darah segar.

"…Aku yang melakukannya?"

Tiba tiba saja, sebuah ingatan melintas di kepala Naruto ketika ia baru saja menusukkan tangan kanannya ke dada kiri seseorang tepat ke jantungnya lalu dicabutnya jantung orang itu dari tempatnya berada. Dengan cengkeramannya dia menghancurkan jantung orang tersebut dan orang yang berada di hadapannya memuntahkan banyak sekali darah dari mulutnya.

"…Ingatan ini!?"

"…Aku tidak tahu ingatan apa yang muncul di kepalamu.. tapi mungkin ingatan itu mengenai jantung lawan yang kau remukkan-, tidak.. kau hancurkan tepatnya.."

Ya Naruto sekarang mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat Shion dan Hinata pingsan akibat perbuatan gadis yang merupakan salah satu lawan mereka, dia kehilangan kesadarannya dan emosi mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dia telah membunuh laki laki bertangan enam itu dengan tangan kosong terlebih caranya membunuh orang tersebut tak bisa hilang dari kepalanya.

'Bagaimana dengan Kurama!?'

Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa. Tapi dengan mengatakannya seharusnya makhluk yang berada di dalam tubuhnya juga menanggapinya. Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Kurama berkali kali namun tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengurus hal lain.

"Sasuke… Aku memiliki sebuah permohonan, kumohon jangan beritahu Hinata dan Shion kalau aku yang sudah memukul mundur mereka dan membunuh salah satu teman mereka…"

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan kepada mereka jika mereka bertanya?"

Naruto lalu bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil melihat tangannya. "Katakan saja kalau ada seekor makhluk buas yang mengacaukan pertarungan kita…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar namun penuh arti. Tak lama kemudian dua gadis yang mereka bicarakan terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Shion sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang terjadi..?"

Tanya Hinata yang baru saja terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Akh.. Sakit.." sedangkan Shion tampak merintih kesakitan menyentuh bagian perutnya yang diperban. Yah wajar saja karena dia menerima panah dari lawan bernama Kidoumaru itu. Jika tidak mendapat pertolongan dari Hinata, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah berada di ambang kematian.

"Jangan banyak bergerak.. Lukamu belum sembuh benar, Shion!"

Kata Naruto dengan sedikit khawatir melihat luka yang diterima Shion. Dengan cepat dia meminta Shion untuk kembali berbaring dan gadis itu menurut. Sambil mencoba membaringkan Shion, dia berkata, "Hinata periksa kembali lukanya… Aku yakin lukanya parah.."

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Namun di balik tatapan datarnya, dia tengah berada dalam kondisi terheran heran sekaligus penasaran.

'Tidak… Luka Shion tidaklah separah itu, yang membuatku heran…"

Dengan masih menatap Naruto, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan melanjutkan perkataan diisi kepalanya.

'…Kemana hilangnya semua luka yang kau terima?'

Sasuke yang masih terheran dengan bagaimana luka luka Naruto hilang segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kita mendapatkan hal buruk lainnya.."

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke… Akan lebih baik kalau kita kembali ke tempat Nagato-senpai, mereka pasti butuh bantuan disana,"

Naruto menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dengan maksud dia dan Sasuke akan bertarung sedangkan Shion akan beristirahat dan melihat saja pertarungan ini dengan Hinata. Namun Shion tampak seperti ingin menghentikan mereka berdua karena penasaran dengan sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu.. Kalian bahkan belum memberitahuku, apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan bukan?"

Shion menatap ke arah Hinata dan Hinata tampak terkejut melihat tatapan mata Shion. "Sebenarnya aku juga pingsan tak lama setelah Shion-san pingsan.."

Dan Shion mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sudah membelakanginya dan Sasuke yang sedang menatap Naruto dari sebelah Shion.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Shion kepada Sasuke.

"Mereka melarikan diri karena sesuatu…"

Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Shion. Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi mereka bertiga masih terdiam tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara.. "Sesuatu..?"

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian. Sedangkan Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang pakaiannya sudah robek di beberapa bagian akibat sebuah senjata… senjata tajam… seperti panah…

"Niisan.." panggil Hinata curiga begitu melihat pakaian Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Shion setelah melihat keadaan pakaian Naruto. Mereka baru saja tersadar sekarang kalau sebenarnya Naruto juga mendapat luka hanya saja entah bagaimana di tubuhnya tak terdapat bekas luka.

Masih dengan menatap serius Naruto akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya…

"Sesuatu yang menganggu pertarungan… Sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kalian bayangkan…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas terengah engah, Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino masih mencoba melawan pria yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sia sia.. Itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan segala cara mereka untuk memberikan serangan atau untuk sekedar menyentuh lawan mereka. Kenyataannya… Bahkan lawan yang berdiri di hadapan mereka saat ini sedang menyeringai jahat melihat keadaan mereka yang benar benar dalam kondisi kelelahan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Nagato… Apa kau punya… cara lain?" tanya Koyuki sama lelahnya dengan Nagato dan Shino.

Nagato mencoba mengatur nafasnya akibat kelelahan. Dia sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan energy sihir untuk melawan cloning sempurna Orochimaru di hadapannya dan itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebalum akhirnya ekspresi di wajahnya berubah.

"Sial.. Disaat seperti ini tak satupun ide yang muncul di kepalaku!" ucap Nagato mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak berguna menurutnya.

Kemudian Nagato tiba tiba mengangkat kepalanya sadar, Dia menoleh ke arah Koyuki seakan memberikan sebuah kode dengan matanya. Koyuki mengerutkan keningnya tak paham maksud Nagato sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka lebar saat menyadari maksudnya. "Kau ingin menggunakan itu disini..!?"

Orochimaru kloningan yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua lawannya hanya memasang ekspresi datar namun penasaran.

"Kita tidak mungkin menggunakannya disini, terlebih apa kau tidak lihat ada seorang yang tidak sepantasnya berada disini jika kita ingin menggunakannya!" kata Koyuki sedikit berbisik kepada Nagato.

Nagato kemudian melirik ke arah Shino yang tak menyadari pembicaraan mereka berdua. Nagato mengerti kenapa Koyuki melarangnya untuk menggunakan itu. Meski keinginannya kuat untuk 'menggunakannya' tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap tidak boleh memakainya jika Shino ada disini. Apa dia harus membuat Shino pingsan disini?

"Kita buat Shino tak sadarkan diri dengan satu serangan.." kata Nagato berbisik kepada Koyuki namun belum selesai ia bicara, Orochimaru kloningan sudah mengangkat tangannya menggerakkan pedang Kusanagi untuk terbang menusuk dirinya.

 **WUUUSSSSHHHHH**

Nagato menghindari serangan dari pedang itu namun tak disangka olehnya kalau pedang itu mengikuti perintah Orochimaru untuk bergerak ke segala arah dalam kondisi terbang. Pedang itu berbalik arah dan kembali menargetkan Nagato sebagai sasarannya.

" **Ice Released: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger!"**

 **BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

Lingkaran sihir yang muncul di hadapan Koyuki mengeluarkan semacam harimau raksasa namun tubuh bagian bawahnya mirip seperti naga atau ular. Namun kembali dengan mudahnya, pedang Kusanagi memusnahkan sihir yang susah payah dibuat oleh Koyuki. Pedang Kusanagi terbang semakin cepat ke arah Nagato sedangkan Nagato melompat sambil berputar untuk menghindari serangan pedang itu.

"Belum selesai!"

Dia berhasil menghindarinya, memang… Namun siapa sangka kalau Orochimaru sudah ada di belakangnya menangkap pedang Kusanagi yang berhasil dihindarinya. Dengan tangan terbuka, Orochimaru melepaskan tebasan kepada Nagato yang masih dalam posisi berputar.

 **ZRRRRRAAAAAAAAATTTTT**

Nagato terlempar belasan meter setelah menerima tebasan yang untungnya tak melukai hingga ke dalam. Darah memang keluar dari bekas tebasan Orochimaru barusan namun dia merasakan bahwa serangan barusan tak menembus sampai ke organ dalamnya.

"Ukhhhh… Pedang itu benar benar menakutkan,"

Koyuki yang melihatnya segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir begitu pula dengan Shino yang baru saja bangkit dari kelelahannya.

" **Ice Released: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique!"**

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Shower of Insects!"**

Kali ini sebuah serigala es raksasa datang kepada Orochimaru berpadukan dengan serangga serangga yang juga sudah siap menghujaninya. Orochimaru menolah ke arah kedua serangan yang datang kepadanya dan segera membuat lingkaran sihir elemen api dengan tangan kanannya.

" **Fire Style: Pillar of Fire!"**

 **BWOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH**

Sebuah pilar api raksasa berukuran diameter cukup besar dengan dirinya sebagai pusatnya muncul dan memusnahkan baik serigala raksasa milik Koyuki maupun serangga serangga milik Shino.

Shino segera melompat ke sudut lain tempat itu mencari tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menyerang Orochimaru tepat setelah api dari pillar itu menghilang. Dan ketika api itu benar benar sudah menghilang, dia segera mengaktifkan sebuah sihir…

" **Hidden Magic of Aburame: Prison of Insects!"**

 **BWUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHH**

Dari bawah Orochimaru segera muncul ratusan-, tidak… ribuan serangga yang tiba tiba saja muncul dan membuat semacam kurungan penjara yang menahan dirinya untuk bergerak. Orochimaru terlihat menyeringai jahat mendapati dia sudah berada di dalam sana.

"Kau takkan bisa menggunakan sihir elemen api mu disini.. Serangga serangga kali ini kebal terhadap elemen api!"

Kata Shino menahan Orochimaru dengan sihir miliknya. Sekarang Koyuki dan Nagato memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk memberikan serangan fatal kepada Orochimaru yang sudah mati langkah akibat sihir milik Shino. "Bagus, Shino!" kata Nagato dan lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya.

Sama seperti dengan Nagato, Koyuki juga tak membuang waktunya untuk banyak bicara dan segera membuat lingkaran sihir miliknya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, mereka berdua nampaknya berniat mengakhiri ini dengan satu serangan pamungkas.

"Kalian bisa, senpai! Berikan padanya serangan terbaik kalian! Aku akan menahannya hingga kalian siap!"

Nagato dan Koyuki mengangguk mengerti, seketika itu juga muncul hingga dua tiga empat lingkaran **General Magic…** tipe penguatan serangan. Mereka bermaksud memperkuat serangan mereka sebisa mungkin hingga ke batas dimana bahkan Kusanagi milik Orochimaru tak bisa menangkis dengan mudah serangan mereka.

" **Ice Released: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger!"**

" **Fire Style x Wind Style: Flame Tornado!"**

 **BWOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHH**

Mereka menyerang dari dua arah yang berbeda dan tampaknya Orochimaru tak dapat menghindari lagi serangan mereka. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik meski begitu kesan jahat masih nampak jelas di wajahnya. Jika ia bisa, dia ingin mengaktifkan **Rashomon** disana sekarang juga tapi serangan dari dua arah terlebih dalam kondisi di penjara ini. Lalu dari cepatnya serangan mereka. Diberikannya semua yang mereka punya pada serangan itu…

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Tiba tiba saja dua orang tak dikenal datang kesana dan segera menggunakan tubuh mereka sebagai pelindung Orochimaru yang masih terkurung dalam penjara serangga itu. Koyuki dan Nagato terkejut melihat kehadiran kedua orang tak dikenal itu sama halnya dengan Shino. Orochimaru hanya menyeringai jahat melihat kedua orang itu datang untuknya dan menggunakan nyawa mereka untuk melindunginya.

"AARRRRRRGGGHHH!"

Teriak keduanya mendapat serangan penghabisan langsung dari Koyuki dan Nagato. Dengan ini, sisa tenaga Shino juga habis, dalam sekejap penjara serangga itu menghilang dan membebaskan Orochimaru dari ketidakberdayaannya. Sama halnya dengan Shino, saat ini Nagato bahkan juga tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Sial… Kenapa bahkan di saat terakhir…"

Koyuki sama tak berdayanya dengan Nagato yang jatuh terlebih dulu. Sedangkan Shino masih terduduk meski sama sama tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berdiri.

Orochimaru berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang sudah tergeletak disana dengan tubuh penuh luka dan tak berdaya, Dia jelas mengenal siapa kedua orang itu karena kedua orang itu merupakan pasukannya… Sakon dan Tayuya.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Sakon memanggil nama tuannya. Tayuya yang sejak awal terluka parah karena pertarungan sebelumnya sudah tak sadarkan diri atau bisa dikatakan… Dia telah terbunuh…

"Kau telah berguna untukku… Telah sangat berguna, Sakon…" kata Orochimaru sambil menatap Sakon yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Orochimaru kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang di antara mereka. Dia memang bukan yang asli namun keempat orang termasuk Jirobo dan Kidoumaru sudah diserahkan oleh yang asli kepadanya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia menjadi tuan mereka sekarang.

"Dimana Kidoumaru dan Jirobo..?" tanya Orochimaru kepada Sakon yang masih memiliki kesadarannya.

Dengan mata yang terpejam dan air mata yang keluar dia mengatakannya kepada tuannya, "Mereka sudah mati… Mereka mati terbunuh oleh musuh…"

Orochimaru sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Dan nama yang keluar di kepalanya adalah… Para anak anak pemilik bakat surga…

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga… Itulah alasan Orochimaru yang asli menginginkan mereka…"

Nagato dan Koyuki yang mendengar percakapan mereka mencoba untuk bangkit namun sayangnya kembali… Mereka tak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa untuk melakukan hal itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menghabisi kami!?"

Tanya Nagato setengah berteriak. Orochimaru menoleh ke arah Nagato dan memberikan sedikit senyuman jahat, Dibalik senyuman jahatnya tentunya tersimpan banyak sekali renana keji.

"Aku akan menangkap mereka untuk diriku sendiri, dan kugunakan mereka untuk memperkuat diriku dalam eksperimen… kemudian dengan tubuh, jiwa dan energy kehidupan mereka, aku akan mengalahkan Orochimaru yang asli.."

Nagato dan Koyuki tampak sekali kalau mereka sedang marah sekarang ini. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkan mereka!" teriak Nagato mencoba bangkit sekali lagi namun bahkan tenaga nya untuk sekedar menopang tubuh atasnya saja tak tersisa.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan sisa tenagamu- tidak, mungkin sudah tak bersisa.. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan kau yang sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Orochimaru membuat Nagato semakin tersulut oleh amarah. Orochimaru berjalan ke arah Nagato dan ketika ia berada tepat di hadapan Nagato, diinjaknya kepala Nagato hingga terbenam ke tanah. "Kurasa akan lebih seru jika membawamu juga dan gadis pemilik sihir kuno elemen es itu.." kata Orochimaru lalu menoleh ke arah Koyuki.

Orochimaru melepaskan kakinya dari kepala Nagato dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan mereka tanpa membunuh ketiganya. "Kalian tunggu saja disini, dan aku akan menangkap anak anak itu.."

"Kau tidak perlu repot repot mencari kami…"

Tiba tiba saja sebuah suara datang… Nagato, Koyuki dan Shino… Dengan sisa tenaga mereka melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berada di atas pohon sambil memandang ke arah Orochimaru. Mereka benar benar terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke. Orochimaru yang melihat keduanya hanya menyeringai jahat karena buruannya sendiri yang datang kepadanya.

'Dimana Shion dan Hinata..?' tanya Koyuki dalam hati.

Nagato yang terlihat terkejut tak lantas terdiam, dia segera melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini dengan cepat!? Lalu dimana Shion dan Hinata!?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Nagato yang sudah tak berdaya. Dia membuat ekspresi kesal karena tak bisa menolong kedua senpai dan satu temannya lebih cepat. "Aku memasang sebuah segel sihir ruang dan waktu milikku di pohon ini.. Itulah alasan kenapa aku bisa kesini dengan sangat cepat bersama Sasuke, sedangkan untuk Shion dan Hinata… Kami sudah memastikan mereka berada di tempat yang aman.."

Nagato menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. "Aku mengerti kalau jarak tempatmu hingga kesini tak sejauh dari sini ke Konoha.. tapi tetap saja seharusnya sekarang kau mungkin sudah kehabisan tenaga karena menggunakan sihir itu, kan!?"

Ya seharusnya memang begitu, tapi Naruto sendiri tak tahu darimana tenaga super besar datang kepadanya. Bahkan sepertinya tidak berasal dari Kurama… Dia merasakan sebuah energy lain… Energy gelap yang bercampur menjadi satu dengan energy asli miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya… Yang jelas sekarang aku merasakan energy besar tengah mengalir ke tubuhku seakan pasokan sihirku tak terbatas…"

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kembali terasa sakit, Naruto melihat ke arah Sakon dan Tayuya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya atau bahkan sudah mati. Barusan saja, Sakon menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi kea lam akhirat setelah dia benar benar mengalami kerusakan pada seluruh organ dalamnya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke menatap Orochimaru kloningan dengan menggunakan **Sharingan** miliknya.

Meski energy sihirnya terlihat sama namun kuantitasnya terasa berbeda. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memastikannya dengan **Sharingan** miliknya namun masih sama.

"Dia bukanlah Orochimaru yang asli… Dia hasil dari cloning sempurna yang asli. Dia memiliki segala nya sama seperti yang asli bahkan darah, tubuh, otot dan pemikiran.. meski tak mewarisi kekuatan penuh yang asli, tapi bahkan kalian tak akan sanggup melawannya!" kata Nagato memberikan jawaban kepada Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke awalnya Nampak tak mengerti namun melihat situasinya, sepertinya cloning sempurna Orochimaru inilah yang mengendalikan daerah ini sepenuhnya. Meski tak begitu yakin namun pada akhirnya mereka harus melawannya karena saat ini mereka juga menjadi target incaran dari makhluk yang mereka anggap menjijikkan itu. "Aku akan bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatanku.." kata Sasuke turun dari atas pohon.

"Begitu pula denganku.." tambah Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih saja terasa sakit.

Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya, sebuah seringaian jahat ditunjukkan oleh Orochimaru. Dia mengambil satu langkah ke depan sambil menatap tajam Sasuke dan Naruto masih dengan senyuman jahatnya. "Sungguh menarik… Tubuh, energy kehidupan serta kekuatan sihir yang ada di tubuh kalian memang sejak awal terasa berbeda.."

Sasuke mengambil kuda kuda tanpa rasa takut dan dalam sekejap sebuah armor elemen petir menyelimuti dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya masih memegang kepalanya meski dia juga sudah mengambil sebuah kuda kuda menandakan mereka telah siap baku hantam dengan Orochimaru.

"Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian bila harus melawan orang dengan tingkatan intensitas sihir Grand Master level 1.."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ternyata memang benar kalau dia bukan yang asli.. Meski begitu mereka juga tak boleh lengah karena pada kenyataannya.. tingkatan lawannya masih lebih tinggi disbanding dengan Kakashi yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh mereka.

'Tak kusangka.. Awal tujuanku kesini hanya untuk mendapat energy alam tapi aku justru mendapat sesuatu yang lebih bagus.. sebuah bahan eksperimen berharga..' kata Orochimaru dalam hati.

Sasuke memajukan kaki kanannya satu langkah dan berancang ancang bersiap menyerang lawan. "Jangan melawannya! Lebih baik kalian lari! Gunakan sihir ruang dan waktu lalu kembalilah ke Konoha! Itu adalah jalan terbaik!" teriak Nagato kembali memperingati kedua juniornya.

Nagato melihat ke arah lain tepatnya ke arah Shino yang sudah jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Niatnya ingin meminta Shino untuk meyakinkan Naruto dan Sasuke namun pemuda serangga itu ternyata sudah pingsan lebih dulu. "Untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa mendengarkan kata kata senpai…"

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari kepala dan bersiap untuk berlari sama seperti Sasuke. Kemudian dia menyambung kalimatnya…

"…Orang ini… Dan bawahannya… Dia sudah melukai Hinata…"

 **WUSSSSSSHHHH**

Sekilas namun benar benar terasa dan Orochimaru benar benar melihatnya… Mata hitam dengan sebuah tato di wajahnya berkelap kelip selama dua kali dalam beberapa detik. Mungkin Nagato dan Koyuki tak menyadarinya dari sudut pandang yang bisa mereka dapatkan namun Orochimaru dan Sasuke yang berada tepat di sebelah Naruto bisa merasakannya dengan jelas…

'Aura ini lagi..' kata Sasuke dalam hati yang ketakutan untuk menoleh ke samping.

'Apa yang barusan itu!?' dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, Orochimaru sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. Kaki kanannya entah bagaimana bergerak mundur satu langkah karena aura yang mendiskriminasinya barusan.

Meskipun sudah kembali normal.. Naruto masih memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Orochimaru… "Kita mulai, Sasuke!"

 **WUUUUUUUSSSSHHH**

Naruto berlari ke arah Orochimaru diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya setelah berdehem singkat. Orochimaru yang tersadar dari lamunannya barusan segera mengambil kuda kuda karena tak disangka, kedua pemuda yang menjadi lawannya cukup cepat hingga dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di hadapannya dengan variasi serangan fisik.

"Terima ini, ular jelek!"

 **DUAAAAGGGHHH**

Naruto memberikan tendangan kaki kiri searah jarum jam dan ditahan dengan baik oleh Orochimaru dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan dilihatnya Sasuke dengan armor elemen petir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sudah siap dengan tendangan kaki kanan melawan arah jarum jam namun sekali lagi dia menahannya dengan tangannya yang lain.

 **DUAAAAGGGHHH**

Dengan cepat mereka menurunkan kaki mereka dan memberikan sebuah pukulan tepat ke ulu hati Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang menyadari maksud serangan mereka segera menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan untuk menahan pukulan mereka berdua.

 **BUAAAAAKKKKKHHH**

Orochimaru terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang setelah menahan dua pukulan tersebut. Dengan tidak menyia nyiakan waktu, Sasuke dan Naruto membuat lingkaran sihir di depan mereka sambil mengambil nafas panjang…

" **Blaze Commandement: Fireball Breath!"**

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

 **BWOOOOOOOSSSSSHHH**

Mereka berdua sama sama menghembuskan nafas bola api. Meski terlihat dengan jelas kalau api milik Naruto lebih kuat dan lebih gelap menyerupai warna crimson namun dengan bantuan peningkatan kekuatan Sasuke yang menggunakan armor elemen petir.. Kedua serangan api mereka dapat bersatu padu menghantam Orochimaru.

" **Water Style: Water Wall!"**

 **SWUUUUSSSSHHH**

Orochimaru menyemburkan elemen air dari dalam mulutnya. Dan seketika itu pula, dia membentuknya menjadi sebuah dinding elemen air yang dikiranya mampu menahan bola api gabungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **BWOOOOOOSSSSHHH**

Namun kenyataannya, perkiraannya salah besar. Bahkan pertahanan elemen airnya dapat ditembus oleh bola api mereka berdua.. Dan tentu saja dia sedikit terkejut melihatnya, akhirnya dia menghindari serangan bola api itu dengan cara melompat ke udara.

"Ini belum selesai!"

Dan bukannya merasa sudah sedikit lega, justru sekarang Orochimaru dibuat semakin terkejut karena Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya sambil memasang **Sharingan** miliknya. Dia memberikan Orochimaru beberapa pukulan dan tendangan di udara namun dapat ditahan oleh Orochimaru sebelum akhirnya salah satu tendangan Sasuke mengenai Orochimaru dengan telak hingga Orochimaru terlempar cepat dari udara dan akhirnya menghantam tanah di bawahnya.

'Uggghhh.. Mereka memang menarik..' batin Orochimaru kloningan ini. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang ia sadari sudah berada di atas tubuhnya mencengkeram kerah bajunya sambil bersiap memberikan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya.

 **BWOOOOOOOSSSSSHHH**

" **Blaze Commandement: Fire Fist!"**

 **BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

Tanah tempat mereka berpijak menimbulkan suara retakan tanda area disekitarnya hancur akibat pukulan dahsyat yang baru saja dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Sebelumnya bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka bahwa kerja sama mereka akan sebaik ini. Bukan hal mustahil sebenarnya jika mereka berdua yang sekarang ini berhadapan dengan Sakon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru dan Jirobo secara langsung.

'Kerja sama yang mengerikan…' kata Koyuki dalam hati melihat kerja sama Sasuke dan Naruto barusan dalam posisi tergeletak. Tak disangka kerja sama mereka sangat hebat hingga mereka bisa mendesak Orochimaru sampai seperti itu. Meski hanya sebuah cloning.. tapi tetap saja… lawannya adalah seorang Grand Master level 1..

'Darimana berasalnya kekuatan mereka berdua itu!?' tambah Nagato yang melihat dengan posisi yang sama seperti Koyuki.

Naruto segera melompat keluar dari lubang berdiameter sekitar 2,5 meter yang baru saja dia ciptakan karena memberikan pukulan kepada Orochimaru cloning. Kemudian Sasuke yang baru saja jatuh ke tanah segera berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Orochimaru yang mereka kira sudah tak berdaya. Tak disangka oleh mereka kalau mereka akan menyelesaikan ini dengan sangat cepat…

"Apa kita sudah mengalahkannya..?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke. Maksud dari pertanyaannya, dia meminta Sasuke untuk mengeceknya dengan **Sharingan.** Dan ketika Sasuke memeriksanya, dengan keyakinan kalau mereka sudah mengalahkannya.. mereka dibuat terkejut…

Orochimaru terbangun setelah menerima serangan Naruto… Meski tubuhnya sebagian sudah hancur…

"Apa!?" Naruto, Nagato, Sasuke dan Koyuki terkejut melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian sesosok tubuh baru muncul dari mulut Orochimaru yang sudah hancur itu.

"Guaaaahhhh.. Tak kusangka kalian akan mampu mendesakku hingga seperti itu.. Bukan kekuatan, melainkan teknik.. Meski aku merasakan adanya kekuatan besar namun yang membuat kalian mampu mendesakku adalah sepenuhnya berupa kerja sama.." kata Orochimaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri sambil menatap Orochimaru dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya.

"…Tapi meski begitu, masih terlalu cepat untuk kalian bisa membunuhku.."

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam dalam kelengahan, Orochimaru mengambil kesempatan itu dan berlari cepat ke arah mereka hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mencengkeram kedua kepala pemuda yang menjadi lawannya.

"Urrrgghhh.."

Dijatuhkannya Naruto dan Sasuke ke tanah hingga menimbulkan suara yang tidak enak di dengar di telinga…

Belum selesai sampai disana, dengan seringaian jahatnya, Orochimaru kembali mengangkat mereka berdua dengan masih mencengkeram kepala mereka. Dia melakukan sebuah ancang ancang seperti akan melempar bola… Dan benar saja, Naruto dan Sasuke dilemparnya sampai mereka berdua menghantam pepohonan sekitar hingga pepohonan itu rubuh karena hantaman tubuh mereka.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

 **BWOOOOOOOSSSHHHH**

Dihembuskannya nafas bola api yang sama besarnya dengan perpaduan nafas bola api milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Cahayanya benar benar menyilaukan hingga Naruto dan Sasuke tak sempat menghindarinya.

 **BLAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Dan serangan itu sukses menghantam Sasuke dan Naruto yang menjadi targetnya. Orochimaru yang melihatnya kembali menyeringai jahat… Hanya butuh beberapa serangan baginya untuk membalikkan keadaan hingga sepenuhnya kembali dikuasai olehnya.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" teriak Nagato dan Koyuki yang masih belum bisa bangkit.

"Koyuki! Cepat pulihkan tenagamu dan setelah itu aku! Kita akan bertarung bersama mereka!" kata Nagato menoleh ke arah Koyuki dalam kondisi tergeletak tak berdaya.

Orochimaru yang tak mempedulikan Nagato dan Koyuki segera berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang tak berdaya disana. Meski dia masih memiliki kesadarannya namun karena luka yang diterimanya, dia tidak mampu bangkit lagi terlebih lagi dia merasa bahwa kaki kanannya patah karena hantaman barusan..

"Arrrgghhh.." rintihnya.

Ketika Orochimaru tiba di hadapannya, dia kembali mengambil kepala Sasuke dan mengangkatnya. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan **Sharingan** nya karena dia tidak mampu mempertahankan wujud mata itu dalam kondisinya sekarang.

"S-Sial.."

"Kau pasti akan jad bahan eksperimen ku yang berharga.."

Dengan seringaian jahatnya dan penuh rencana busuknya di masa depan, Orochimaru kloningan membuat Sasuke pingsan dengan satu serangan di leher. Nagato dan Koyuki yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menampakkan senyuman pahit dan ekspresi kesal tak berdaya. Kali ini mungkin Orochimaru sudah benar benar mengalahkan mereka. Harapan mereka yang tersisa hanyalah Kakashi… Sensei mereka yang sampai sekarang tak diketahui dimana dia..

"Kurasa dengan ini bahanku sudah cukup.. Atau aku harus mencari kedua gadis yang bersama kalian dan ikut serta membawa mereka-!"

 **WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH**

 **GROOOOOOOOOORRRR**

Kalimat Orochimaru terhenti ketika dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang bangkit sambil mengeluarkan sebuah aura hitam yang menggema. Dengan tertatih tatih, dia bangkit dan memberikan Orochimaru tatapan tajam serta penuh dengan emosi… Aura yang dipancarkannya benar benar membuat Orochimaru kloningan terdiam membeku disana.

Bahkan Nagato dan Koyuki yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah sekarang ikut terkejut.. Mereka lebih terkejut daripada Orochimaru disana… Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, mereka berucap…

"Aura ini…" kata Koyuki terputus.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" tambah Nagato yang tak percaya.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Orochimaru sedangkan Orochimaru masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya karena terpana melihat aura gelap yang muncul di seluruh tubuh Naruto… Kemudian dalam kondisi itu, Nagato berkata kembali..

"T-T-Tidak salah lagi… Gelombang aura dan sihirnya sama seperti yang kita rasakan pada prasasti itu..! Tak kusangka kalau harta yang kita cari selama ini.. ada pada Naruto…" kata Nagato masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat serta dirasakannya.

Dan ketika Naruto sampai dua meter di hadapan Orochimaru, matanya benar benar semakin tajam membunuh tatapan Orochimaru…

" **Jangan sentuh mereka…"**

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yo, author kembali dan sudah update di hari sabtu yang sangat menggembirakan ini. Wkwkwkwk. Pertama tama saya mohon maaf karena cuma bisa update seminggu sekali.. (jangan ada yang protes, wkwkwk) Setelah membaca kembali komik Naruto yang kebetulan saya punya dari volume 36-72.. akhirnya kembali dapet inspirasi buat adegannya.. Terus maaf kalau ada typo dan semacamnya atau missal alur kecepetan.. Mungkin chapter depan akan jadi chapter terakhir di arc ini dan berganti ke arc berikutnya. Tentu saja chapter depan itu full fight..

Aku rencana ngelanjutin fic ku yang Symbol of Revenge hari minggu atau senin sedangkan untuk yang Lord of Apocalypse aku belum tahu kapan akan lanjut.. Dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya, aku akan jawab di PM karena mumpung hari ini juga lagi santai.. kerjaan di rumah paling uma mainan Seven Knight sama nonton anime wkwkwk. Aku lupa mau bahas apa lagi.. kelihatannya cuma itu aja.. sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	34. Akibat Dari Sebuah Pilihan

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#34**

 **AKIBAT DARI SEBUAH PILIHAN**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya:

"Kurasa dengan ini bahanku sudah cukup.. Atau aku harus mencari kedua gadis yang bersama kalian dan ikut serta membawa mereka-!"

 **WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH**

 **GROOOOOOOOOORRRR**

Kalimat Orochimaru terhenti ketika dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang bangkit sambil mengeluarkan sebuah aura hitam yang menggema. Dengan tertatih tatih, dia bangkit dan memberikan Orochimaru tatapan tajam serta penuh dengan emosi… Aura yang dipancarkannya benar benar membuat Orochimaru kloningan terdiam membeku disana.

Bahkan Nagato dan Koyuki yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah sekarang ikut terkejut.. Mereka lebih terkejut daripada Orochimaru disana… Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, mereka berucap…

"Aura ini…" kata Koyuki terputus.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" tambah Nagato yang tak percaya.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Orochimaru sedangkan Orochimaru masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya karena terpana melihat aura gelap yang muncul di seluruh tubuh Naruto… Kemudian dalam kondisi itu, Nagato berkata kembali..

"T-T-Tidak salah lagi… Gelombang aura dan sihirnya sama seperti yang kita rasakan pada prasasti itu..! Tak kusangka kalau harta yang kita cari selama ini.. ada pada Naruto…" kata Nagato masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat serta dirasakannya.

Dan ketika Naruto sampai dua meter di hadapan Orochimaru, matanya benar benar semakin tajam membunuh tatapan Orochimaru…

" **Jangan sentuh mereka…"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Telapak tangannya hampir menyentuh wajah Orochimaru… Ya… Naruto yang sekarang berada dalam kendali dosanya… lagi… tengah berjalan mendekati Orochimaru yang mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan cengkeraman di kepala. Sedangkan telapak tangan kanan Naruto beberapa centi lagi juga akan menyentuh wajah dari pria ular yang merupakan hasil cloning dari yang asli. Orochimaru tak bergerak sama sekali… ketakutan… dia membeku ketakutan disana hingga akhirnya dia membuka matanya lebar lebar tersadar ketika Naruto tinggal satu centi lagi menyentuhnya.

Orochimaru melompat mundur melepaskan Sasuke yang kemudian jatuh tergeletak di tanah sedangkan dirinya sendiri masih bergetar ketakutan merasakan aura berbahaya Naruto barusan.

" **Sekali lagi…"**

Ucap Naruto terputus dengan nada yang menggema dan sangat berbeda dengan suara aslinya. Bukan sangat berbeda hanya saja terdengar lebih berat dan lebih kuat.

"Nagato…" panggil Koyuki yang panik melihat dan merasakan energy yang keluar dari Naruto.

Nagato masih menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto. Tubuhnya berkata kalau dia pernah merasakan… bukan hal yang asing… ketika dia merasakan energy dari Naruto. Suatu hari, ketika ia masih belum sedewasa ini… bersama dengan Sara dan Koyuki juga… dia merasakan gulungan sihir serta prasasti yang hanya bisa dibuka olehnya dan Sara yang merupakan keturunan klan 'itu'. Dari pengalamannya.. dia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa takkan pernah ada yang bisa melupakan besarnya 'ketakutan' itu ketika merasakannya..

Dan entah bagaimana caranya… Seharusnya sihir itu sudah lenyap bersama klannya… Namun kenapa sihir terkutuk itu bisa jatuh pada Naruto sekarang?

"Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang…!" kata Nagato kepada Koyuki.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Shino?" tanya Koyuki yang tampaknya sudah memulihkan tenaganya untuk paling tidak bisa kabur.

Nagato yang juga sudah cukup mengumpulkan stamina, mulai bangkit dan menunggu saat yang tepat. "Aku akan bawa Sasuke… kau bawa Shino!"

Koyuki menganggukkan kepalanya berjalan ke arah Shino. Sedangkan Nagato menyipitkan matanya sambil menggertakkan giginya karena panik melihat Naruto. Dalam hati Nagato kini hanya ada satu keyakinan, bahwa pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya akan melenyapkan area di sekitar sini dengan mudah beserta membawa Orochimaru cloning itu ke alam kematian.

Saat ini Orochimaru terus dipaksa untu mengambil langkah mundur bahkan tanpa Naruto harus susah susah untuk menyerangnya karena hanya dengan langkah kakinya saja, dia mampu membuat Orochimaru ketakutan.

" **Sekarang akan kuberitahu apa sebenarnya itu… apa yang sebenarnya dinamakan…"**

"… **Dosa Amarah…"**

 **BUAAAAAAKKKKKHHH**

Kepalanya menghadap ke depan dengan penuh ekspresi kemarahan. Dia melesat maju ke arah Orochimaru dan memberikannya sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah. Orochimaru bahkan tak sempat menduga serangan tersebut… tubuhnya terlempar belasan meter ke belakang sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena menabrak pepohonan disana.

 **BUAAAAAAKKKKKHHH**

"Uaaaakkkkkhhh!"

Dan seakan tak memberikannya kesempatan, Naruto dalam kendali dosa amarahnya segera menyerang Orochimaru yang tergeletak dengan lutut yang ia hantamkan cukup keras pada perut cloning Orochimaru tersebut. Dan tentu saja Orochimaru memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya setelah menerima serangan itu.

" **Belum selesai!"**

Teriak Naruto seakan akan amarahnya tak ada habisnya. Dia sibuk memberikan pukulan dari kedua tangannya tepat di wajah Orochimaru dan menyedihkannya…, Orochimaru hanya bisa menerima serangan tersebut tanpa mampu berbuat apa apa.

 **BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH**

'Sialan… D-Dia menghajarku habis habisan..'

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Orochimaru mengangkat sedikit tangannya dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah pedang Kusanagi miliknya yang sedang tergeletak di tanah. Naruto yang masih menyerang Orochimaru tentu saja tak menyadari niatan Orochimaru untuk membalas serangannya dengan Kusanagi. Pedang itu terbang menusuk ke arah Naruto dengan cukup cepat.

'Terima ini!'

Naruto dalam moda dosa amarahnya segera berbalik begitu menyadari sesuatu datang ke arahnya. Dengan tangan kanannya, dia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam yang tak pernah dilihat siapapun sebelumnya.

" **Wrath Sin Magic: Wrath Hammer!"**

Sebuah palu besar muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu menghentikan tusukan Kusanagi dengan mudah. Orochimaru yang melihat Kusanagi dapat ditahan sekarang hanya bisa terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah siap memberikannya pukulan pukulan lain yang lebih dahsyat.

 **BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH**

Wajahnya mengekspresikan kalau dia sekarang benar benar dalam kondisi marah besar. Tanah disekitarnya bergetar karena tenaga besar yang keluar di tubuhnya sedangkan Nagato dan Koyuki sudah membawa Sasuke dan Shino pergi dari sana tanpa disadari oleh Naruto bahkan Orochimaru.

'Aku harus melepaskan diri darinya!'

Baru saja Orochimaru akan menghembuskan nafas api dari mulutnya menggunakan energy sihirnya yang tersisa tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal. Dalam sekejap mata, gelombang hitam muncul menyelimuti kepalan tangan Naruto. Gelombang hitam itu terus memadat hingga akhirnya benar benar menutup tangan kanan Naruto secara keseluruhan.

 **BUAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHH**

 **BLAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

Orochimaru bahkan tak sempat berkedip ketika menerima serangan barusan. Sebuah ledakan tercipta dari pukulan Naruto barusan dan wajah hancur dari kloningan Orochimaru saat ini menandakan bahwa dia tengah berada dalam kondisi sekarat.

"A…A…Akh…" dengan tenaga yang tersisa saat ini, cloning Orochimaru hanya bisa merintih tanpa bisa membalas Naruto sedikit pun. Sungguh menyedihkan bahwa dirinya yang meski hanya sebuah kloningan sempurna yang memiliki daging dan darah… dia sudah berada di tingkatan Grand Master level 1 namun dia harus merasakan kekalahan telak melawan seorang Practioner tahap akhir.

Naruto yang belum puas melampiaskan amarahnya segera memberikan beberapa serangan susulan berupa pukulan pukulan biasa lainnya.

 **BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH**

Dan setelah ia puas dengan menghajar cloning Orochimaru habis habisan, dia yang berada dalam kendali dosa amarahnya kini bangkit membelakangi Orochimaru. Perlahan lahan, gelombang hitam di tangan kanannya lenyap menampakkan bentuk tangannya yang asli.

"Belum selesai!"

Tiba tiba saja, Orochimaru dalam bentuk tubuh ular putih melilit tubuh Naruto. Dia membuka mulutnya bersiap menggigit leher Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi dikendalikan dosa amarahnya namun sekali lagi energy yang dikeluarkan dosa amarahnya terlalu besar untuk diterima oleh Orochimaru.

 **BUUUUUMMMM**

Dengan sekali hentakan kaki Naruto, dia membuat energy nya seakan menghempaskan Orochimaru dan melepaskannya dari lilitan ular putih itu.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin!?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya cepat menghadap Orochimaru. Wajahnya masih terukir ekspresi penuh amarah dan tangannya kembali terselimuti gelombang hitam sama seperti tadi.

" **Wrath Sin: Wrath Soul!"**

Gelombang hitam yang menyelimutinya semakin banyak, dan entah bagaimana caranya sebuah tanduk muncul di kepala Naruto, menambahkan kesan mengerikan padanya saat ini.

"T-Tidak!"

 **BLAAAAAAARRRRRRR**

Tanah yang menjadi pijakan Naruto di belakang berguncang kuat saat dia melepaskan tinjunya kepada Orochimaru.

 **BUAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHH**

 **BWUUUUUSSSSHH**

Lenyap… Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi cloning Orochimaru saat ini… Tubuhnya lenyap tak bersisa… Dimusnahkan dengan satu pukulan yang amat sangat dahsyat. Gelombang raksasa yang timbul dari pukulan itu menghancurkan cloning Orochimaru hingga tak berbekas, dan tak sampai disana… Gelombang itu juga menghancurkan alam di sekitarnya.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa mereka temukan jika berada disana hanya tanah tandus… Bekas gelombang pukulan barusan terlihat sangat besar dan sangat mencolok bila dilihat dari sudut manapun.

" **Jangan sebut sebut dirimu iblis… Kau hanya manusia dan sampai kapanpun manusia takkan pernah menang melawan iblis yang sebenarnya,"** kata Naruto dalam kendali dosa amarahnya. Dia menurunkan tangannya kemudian membalikkan badannya.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik kemudian energy hitam serta tanduknya menghilang. Tubuhnya yang tak kuat menahan kekuatan besar yang baru saja dilepaskannya segera jatuh. Dalam kondisi kelelahan, dia sudah melepaskan energy sebesar itu melawan cloning Orochimaru meski pada akhirnya pun dia menang…

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Dimana aku…? Dimana aku sekarang? Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menemukan diriku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang benar benar tidak asing untukku. Uhmm.. Kalau tidak salah… Bukankah ruangan ini adalah ruangan perawatan Akademi..? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku ada disini saat bangun terakhir kali.. Yang kuingat terakhir kali seharusnya aku masih berada dalam misi satu tim bersama dengan Nagato-senpai, Koyuki-senpai, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Shion, Hinata dan Shino. Lantas kenapa aku ada disini?

Terlebih… Kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat sakit?

'Hei, Kurama… Apa yang terjadi?'

Tanyaku kepada Kurama. Cukup lama aku menunggu jawaban dari rubah ekor sembilan itu sambil terus mengenggam kepalaku yang sakit. Kulepas tanganku dari kepalaku dan kupasang ekspresi bingung…

'Hei.. Ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang marah padaku ya?'

Dan setelah itu, tiba tiba ingatanku kembali… Benar juga… Harusnya sekarang aku masih berada dalam pertarungan melawan cloning Orochimaru itu! Kenapa aku ada disini!?

Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya!? Dimana mereka. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu kulempar selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Arrrgghh!" rintihku begitu merasakan kakiku yang benar benar kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi? Darimana datangnya rasa sakit ini?"

 **CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka tiba tiba saja membuat kepalaku secara otomatis menoleh.

 **BRUUUUKKKK**

Buku yang dibawa orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini terjatuh. Dia dengan cepat berlari menghampiriku yang baru saja tersadar, aku yang masih berada dalam kondisi buruk tak dapat melihat jelas siapa dia? Terutama karena mataku yang pandangannya masih kabur.

 **BRUK**

Gadis ini memelukku erat… Tubuhnya bisa kurasakan sangat hangat bahkan meski hanya kulit tangannya dan wajahnya yang bisa kurasakan dengan jelas.

"Niisan no baka! Hiks… hiks…"

Eh!? Niisan? Hinata..? Air matanya mengalir deras di dadaku dan membuat pakaian yang kupakai basah hanya karena air matanya. Aku yang bingung menanggapinya hanya bisa pasrah saat ini.

"H-Hinata..? Kau tidak apa apa? Bagaimana dengan misinya!?"

Aku teringat dengan misi yang kami jalani. Dan kurasa Hinata pasti tahu kejadiannya, namun entah kenapa dia terdiam ketika aku bertanya kepadanya. Kutundukkan kepalaku melihatnya yang mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku dengan penuh air mata. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah seakan dia tidak percaya. Kunaikkan satu alisku kebingungan menatapnya… hingga akhirnya kata kata itu keluar dari mulutnya

"DASAR BODOH! KAU INI SELALU MEMAKSAKAN DIRIMU!"

Teriaknya membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"BAHKAN SETELAH SEMUA YANG KAU ALAMI!? KAU MASIH MEMBAHAS MISI ITU!? APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN ORANG ORANG YANG MENGKHAWATIRKANMU!?"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, dia kembali menangis di dadaku. Kondisi setelah dia mengatakan itu rasanya benar benar hening… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Aku yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan semua perkataannnya barusan sekarang hanya bisa memeluknya.

"Aku tahu kau saat ini sedang sedih.. tapi bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Niisan pembohong…"

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis ini…

"Apa maksudmu Hinata…?"

Tanyaku pelan kepadanya.

"Kau bilang… Hiks… Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku… Kau bohong…"

Ucapnya pelan terputus putus disela sela tangisnya. Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut mencoba menenangkannya namun tak peduli apa yang kulakukan dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Hinata.. Aku ada disini… Aku bersamamu, bukan?" kataku kepada gadis yang berada dalam pelukan ku saat ini.

"Bohong!" jawabnya cepat dan tajam tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Dia semakin memelukku erat. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan kata katanya, "Kau bohong…"

"Kau hampir meninggalkanku…"

Dan aku kembali memeluknya mencoba sekali lagi menenangkannya agar dia bisa melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Karena semakin lama dia memelukku entah kenapa... entah kenapa… hanya membuatku semakin kesal…

"Bohong…"

Dan kali ini nadanya jauh lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya. Membuatku tersentak karenanya… Aku kembali berpikir setelah aku melepaskan pelukannya… Tanganku terkepal kuat mendengarnya dan benar benar saat ini harus kutahan amarahku agar tidak lepas kendali di hadapannya…

Aku…? Meninggalkannya…? Apa tidak salah…?

Detik detik berikutnya, dia mengucapkan kata kata yang sama… selalu diulang dan semakin lama semakin membuatku kesal karenanya…

Bohong… Bohong… Bohong… Bohong…

Kata kata itu terus terdengar di telingaku. Kata kata itu… membuat telingaku semakin sakit karenanya. Dan begitu aku tak sanggup menahannya… akhirnya dengan kupaksakan dirinya untuk melepas pelukannya dariku lalu kugenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Hinata… Aku tidak pernah pergi kemana mana.. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, bukan? Aku ada disini bersamamu.. sebagai kakakmu.."

Dan ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat barusan… Saat itu pula aku membunuh perasaanku sendiri… Betapa bodohnya aku.. Aku rela membunuh perasaanku sendiri kepadanya asalkan gadis ini bisa kembali menenangkan dirinya dan tak bertindak gegabah. Aku… Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaannya…

Tapi sayangnya… Kata kata yang kudapat setelah kukorbankan perasaanku sendiri hanya sebuah kata..

...Bohong.

Dia berucap kembali sambil menundukkan kepalanya… "Pembohong.."

Pembohong.

Aku tak sanggup menahan emosiku lagi kepada gadis ini! Dengan reflek kuangkat tangan kananku dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang menyakitkan…

PLAAAAKKK

…Aku menampar wajah mungil gadis itu.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENINGGALKANMU!"

Dia jatuh setelah menerima tamparan keras dariku. Gadis yang baru saja terkejut sambil memegang pipinya itu kembali tertunduk dengan wajah dingin. Bahkan disaat aku berteriak mengatakannya dia masih tak menggubrisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Hinata! Aku ada disini… Selalu! Selalu! Aku mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu! Selalu!"

Kukatakan hal barusan sambil memegang erat kedua pundaknya dan menatapnya khawatir. Namun dia masih terdiam sekali lagi hingga akhirnya kalimat lain keluar dari mulutnya…

"Hah..? Selalu bersamaku…?"

Setelah mengucapkannya dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang…? Penuh kekecewaan dan penuh amarah?

"NIISAN MENINGGALKANKU! NIISAN SEKARANG LEBIH BANYAK MENGHABISKAN WAKTUMU DENGAN SHIZUKA ATAU SHION! APA KAU TAHU PERASAANKU SAAT KAU BERSAMA MEREKA?"

Dia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya… Lalu kembali berucap tak lama setelahnya…

"…Aku kesepian…"

Setelah itu, dia kembali terisak dalam tangisannya. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan semua air mata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya. "Aku berharap hanya aku dan niisan… tapi kenapa?"

Aku…? Aku hanya menatapnya tidak percaya..

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya…

Kemudian dalam kondisi dia yang masih menangis, kukatakan semuanya dengan nada tajam..

"...Sebenarnya kau ini ingin aku untuk jadi apa…?"

Dia kembali mengucapkannya dengan nada yang tinggi dan seolah menjatuhkan semua kesalahan padaku,,,

"Aku hanya ingin niisan memperhatikanku! Hanya ada untukku! Menghabiskan waktu hanya bersamaku!"

Hah…!? Apa aku tidak salah dengar…? Hanya untukmu…? Hanya memperhatikanmu…? Menghabiskan waktu hanya bersamamu…?

"Jika kau ingin orang yang hanya selalu memperhatikanmu.. Hanya ada untukmu… Menghabiskan waktu hanya bersamamu.. maka carilah orang lain.."

Aku mengatakannya dengan nada yang dingin dan tajam kepadanya. Dia memberikan tatapan tidak percaya terutama begitu dia melihat tatapan dinginku… Aku memang sengaja… Kau harus belajar Hinata… Buatlah pilihan yang tepat untuk dirimu sendiri…

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa bukan niisan dan harus orang lain…?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan nada yang pelan dan tatapan tidak percaya yang masih sama.

Dengan cepat kubalas pertanyaannya, "Karena bagaimanapun.. aku hanya kakakmu… Hanya sebatas hubungan kakak dan adik yang bisa kita lakukan… kau sendiri yang membuat keputusanmu Hinata…"

Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar lebar menatapku yang memberikannya tatapan dingin. Dia seakan menatapku tidak percaya… Mungkin dia merasa melihat orang yang tak dikenalnya… tapi… inilah jalan yang harus kupilih…

"…Karena ini pilihanmu sendiri… Kau juga harus merelakan kakakmu ini untuk memperhatikan, menaruh perhatian, membagi kasih sayang dan memilih gadis lain untuk bersanding dengannya di masa depan…"

Aku bangkit dari lantai sedangkan Hinata masih terduduk di lantai sambil menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"…T-Tapi aku mencintai niisan!"

Aku sempat akan terkejut sebelum akhirnya aku sadar apa fakta dibalik ucapannya barusan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang melihatnya yang menahan tanganku. Dengan tanganku yang lain, kucoba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kita berdua sama sama tahu itu bukan cinta sebenarnya… Selama kau masih menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, kita tahu itu bukan cinta.. Kau hanya terbawa suasana…"

Aku berdiri tegak membelakangi Hinata kemudian. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku membuka hati untuk gadis lain… dan tolong anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi…"

Dia tersentak mendengarkan permintaanku… Aku sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan dan apa permintaanku.. Sebuah permintaan yang sama dengan permintaan yang dia katakana dulu… di tempat yang sama… Hanya sekarang dalam kondisi yang berkebalikan… Sebuah permintaan egois, benar benar egois dan sulit untuk dilakukan. Bukan niatku untuk membalasnya tapi seperti ucapannya sendiri… Ini adalah jalan terbaik… Setelah ini, kami akan bersikap biasa seolah kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi. Mungkin aku memang ingin agar kau merasakan penderitaanku, Hinata…

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sama dengan hari dimana dia juga harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Dia masih terngiang ngiang kejadian tadi. Kepalanya pun masih sama sakitnya seperti sebelum kejadian dengan Hinata. Lalu dia menoleh ke depan menelusuri lorong gedung perawatan yang terdapat cukup banyak orang yang lalu lalang di sana sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju kepada rombongan yang berisi orang orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan nama nama dari orang orang itu adalah Neji, Shizuka, Shion, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Temujin dan Sai. Entah bagaimana caranya, rival rival ketika turnamen sekarang bisa berjalan bersama dalam satu rombongan.

Dan tentu saja rombongan itu menarik banyak perhatian disana. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat gembira disana. Terutama Shion dan Shizuka yang terlihat benar benar sedih dengan tatapan mata kosong mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini..?" tanya Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi kepada rombongan tersebut.

Mendengar suara yang taka sing, mereka segera menoleh cepat. Satu persatu dari mereka memasang ekspresi tidak percaya begitu melihat Naruto sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya disana… Yang pertama adalah Shizuka… Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menahan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di wajahnya. Sedangkan Neji yang merupakan partner sejati Naruto juga memberikan tatapan tidak percaya.

"N-Naruto… Kau sudah sadar..?"

Tanyanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka seakan melihat hantu bila dilihat dari ekspresinya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa apa sekarang hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"A-Ada apa!?"

BRUUUUKKKK

Naruto terkejut karena mereka juga tiba tiba memberikan pelukan seakan mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Shion dan Shizuka sudah menangis sambil memeluk Naruto. "Sialan kau! Kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" Kiba yang juga turut menangis hanya bisa memeluk erat temannya sekarang sama seperti Shion dan Shizuka.

Neji yang ada disana hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat kalau dia baru saja meneteskan air mata. "Hei, Neji.. A-Ada apa ini!? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku!?"

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati Naruto membuat Shion dan Shizuka yang sedang menangis mau tidak mau juga menyingkir dari sana.

"DASAR BODOH!" kata Neji sambil memukul wajah Naruto cukup keras. Naruto yang menerima pukulan dari Neji hanya meringis kesakitan dengan wajah polos tak bersalahnya.

"Uhmm.. K-Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Dengan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya kemudian Neji berucap, "Kau itu sudah tidur selama 1 bulan bodoh!"

Mendengar perkataan Neji, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya terbuka lebar tak percaya kalau dirinya sudah tertidur selama satu bulan lamanya. Dan anehnya meski sudah satu bulan, dia masih merasakan sakit di kepala dan di kedua kakinya. "S-Satu bulan kau bilang?"

Shion dan Shizuka mengusap air mata yang jatuh di wajah mereka sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah malas pada Naruto.

"B-Bagaimana dengan misi kita melawan cloning sempurna Orochimaru itu!?" tanya Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kiba kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Naruto justru semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Kiba. Bukannya mendapat jawaban dia justru mendapat pertanyaan lain…

"Bukannya kau sudah mengalahkannya?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

Ekspresi Naruto kembali berubah seketika itu juga. Dia yang mengalahkan cloning Orochimaru? Dia tak bisa mempercayainya karena satu satunya kejadian yang dia ingat terakhir kali adalah saat dimana dirinya dan Sasuke sudah sekarat saat bertarung melawan Orochimaru. "A-Aku mengalahkan cloning Orochimaru?"

"Ya.. Bukankah itu hebat, kawan? Meskipun hanya cloning tapi kau sudah mengalahkan seorang Grand Master level 1! Kau sekarang pasti sudah masuk tingkat Spirit tahap akhir atau Excellent tahap awal, Naruto!"

Naruto kembali mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. Bukan masalah tingkatan kekuatannya atau yang dibahas oleh Kiba saat ini tapi tentang bagaimana dia mengalahkan Orochimaru.

"Itu masuk akal… Dia sudah mengalahkan seorang Grand Master, pasti tubuhnya meresponnya dan secara drastis dia naik ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dalam waktu singkat," tambah Temujin menyetujui pendapat Kiba barusan. Tak ada yang menyangkalnya bahkan Shikamaru pula sependapat dengan teori Kiba yang kali ini terdengar logis dan masuk akal.

Namun wajah Naruto tak menunjukkan adanya kebahagiaan disana. Dia sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dan Neji memperhatikan hal tersebut. Neji ingin tahu apa yang mengganggu pemikiran saudaranya ini tapi ada hal penting lain yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Naruto setelah ini.. Sebuah hal yang tak mungkin dia bisa tutupi dari saudaranya. Bahkan setelah membicarakan hal ini, mungkin jalan hidupnya dan Naruto akan berubah jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto… Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat.. tapi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu nanti," kata Neji yang tak hanya mendapatkan respon dari Naruto namun juga dari Shion dan Temujin disana. Mereka berdua secara otomatis melirik ke arah Neji tajam dan Neji pula membalas lirikan mereka berdua dengan mata yang tak kalah tajam.

Naruto yang mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan Neji. Dalam hatinya dia hanya berpikir pasti ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan olehnya dan Neji. Maklum saja, mereka sudah tak pernah bicara selama satu bulan karena dia dalam kondisi koma…

"Ya ampun.. tapi kau itu benar benar membuat kami khawatir.. Asal kau tahu, kau hampir dinyatakan mati sampai beberapa kali tahu! Kau hampir membuat kami jantungan selama sebulan ini," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Naruto hanya memberikan tawa garingnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang selama beberapa detik. Kemudian pandangannya dia alihkan ke arah Shino yang sejak tadi hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuknya.

"Shino.. Bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau baik baik saja setelah misi itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri.. Kau belum sembuh benar tapi sudah seenaknya keluar dari ruang perawatanmu, bodoh.."

"A-Apa!?"

"Ya.. Kau memang yang paling bodoh!" kata Shizuka menambahkan dengan setengah berteriak. Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Shizuka dengan wajah tak percaya. Disusul dengan Shion yang berkata sama.. 'Bodoh' dengan suara yang pelan.

"Bodoh.. bodoh.." kata Shion menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto yang pasrah menerima panggilan 'bodoh' itu sekarang menoleh ke arah Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan Temujin. Dia berusaha meminta bantuan pertolongan dari mereka namun jawaban yang didapatkannya adalah…

"Kau memang laki laki busuk.. Kau membuat tiga gadis menangis semalaman selama satu bulan, bodoh.." kata Neji memandang rendah ke arah Naruto.

"Ya.. Kau mendapat semua perhatian gadis cantik itu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, bangsat.." tambah Kiba dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

"Kau bahkan membuatku kerepotan karena harus menerima perintah dari gadis gadis menakutkan itu untuk mengurusimu disaat mereka tidak ada.." lanjut Shikamaru.

"EEEHHHH!?" Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi tidak percaya dan matanya dipenuhi air mata minta tolong meski pada akhirnya teman temannya tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam kemudian di ruangan Kepala Sekolah Tsunade yang sekaligus merupakan Kaisar Sihir Konoha saat ini

"Syukurlah akhirnya anak itu sudah sadar kembali," kata Tsunade kepada Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Sedangkan Jiraiya yang ada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka terlihat bersandar di dinding sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Apa kita harus segera meminta keterangan dari Naruto mengenai pertarungannya dengan cloning Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade disana tampak berpikir menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi sedangkan Jiraiya terlihat sudah membuka matanya perlahan kemudian ikut tenggelam pada pertanyaan Kakashi. "Kurasa keterangan dari Nagato dan Koyuki saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sebenarnya.. Kita tidak perlu mengingatkan Naruto mengenai kenangan buruk itu,"

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya lemah seakan dia mengutuk ketidak mampuannya melindungi tim nya saat berada dalam misi tersebut. "Ingat saat kita meminta keterangan dari Sasuke… Untung saja dia sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya, tapi saat seminggu pertama perawatannya.. kau bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutannya bukan? Jujur saja aku tidak pernah melihat ada seorang Uchiha yang memasang ekspresi semacam itu sebelumnya.."

Perkataan Jiraiya barusan mengakhiri pertanyaan Kakashi karena tampaknya Tsunade juga tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi lebih lanjut. "Untuk saat ini aku akan lebih fokus pada hasil pertemuan Lima Kaisar Sihir… mengenai pembahasan Festival Sihir Lima Kerajaan yang akan dilaksanakan di Konoha bersama dengan empat Kerajaan Sihir lainnya…"

TBC

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Sorry klo chap ini selesai di saat yang tidak pas. Dan juga maaf klo word nya yang ini lebih sedikit dengan hanya 4000 word.. emang udah aku atur gini sih. Maaf klo ada typo karena aku cuma ngecek secara singkat

Pertama yang akan kubahas mungkin adalah… Ehem… Setelah aku analisa lagi ternyata aku emang gak begitu cocok di romance karena nyatanya setelah aku baca ulang chap ini, aku kurang bisa ngerasain apa yang ada di dalam pembayanganku di kejadian yang ada di cerita ini. Aku selalu nulis sambil bayangin adegannya di kepala tapi setiap kata yang kutulis rasanya masih kurang 'ngena'. Apalagi scene Naruto Hinata nya masih kurang menurutku.. entahlah… gimana menurut kalian?

Aku nulis fic ini ngeluangin banyak waktu bahkan kadang sampe mengabaikan tugas.. apalagi kalau pikiran pas lagi buntu.. untungnya sih jarang jarang pikiran lagi buntu karena entah kenapa.. jariku selalu bisa gerak buat ngetik apa yang ada dan nggak ada di isi kepalaku.. Aneh kan? Jadi sekali lagi mohon dukungan dan sarannya biar fic ini juga cepet selesai.. Mungkin cuma itu yang aku bahas di chap… Dengan ini ARC WHITE DEVIL selesai..

Masuk arc baru chap depan… Arc. Konoha Magic Festival.. adakah yang penasaran dengan gimana jadinya kalo 11 bakat surga ketemuan? Wkwkwkwk..

Ah, dan untuk Symbol of Revenge.. akan aku update besok sabtu atau minggu..

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review!


	35. Penyebab Kehancuran Klan

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#35**

 **PENYEBAB KEHANCURAN KLAN MEREKA**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya:

Setelah satu jam kemudian di ruangan Kepala Sekolah Tsunade yang sekaligus merupakan Kaisar Sihir Konoha saat ini

"Syukurlah akhirnya anak itu sudah sadar kembali," kata Tsunade kepada Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Sedangkan Jiraiya yang ada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka terlihat bersandar di dinding sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Apa kita harus segera meminta keterangan dari Naruto mengenai pertarungannya dengan cloning Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade disana tampak berpikir menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi sedangkan Jiraiya terlihat sudah membuka matanya perlahan kemudian ikut tenggelam pada pertanyaan Kakashi. "Kurasa keterangan dari Nagato dan Koyuki saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sebenarnya.. Kita tidak perlu mengingatkan Naruto mengenai kenangan buruk itu,"

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya lemah seakan dia mengutuk ketidak mampuannya melindungi tim nya saat berada dalam misi tersebut. "Ingat saat kita meminta keterangan dari Sasuke… Untung saja dia sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya, tapi saat seminggu pertama perawatannya.. kau bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutannya bukan? Jujur saja aku tidak pernah melihat ada seorang Uchiha yang memasang ekspresi semacam itu sebelumnya.."

Perkataan Jiraiya barusan mengakhiri pertanyaan Kakashi karena tampaknya Tsunade juga tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi lebih lanjut. "Untuk saat ini aku akan lebih fokus pada hasil pertemuan Lima Kaisar Sihir… mengenai pembahasan Festival Sihir Lima Kerajaan yang akan dilaksanakan di Konoha bersama dengan empat Kerajaan Sihir lainnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

1 September X777, Calender WFTH

Sudah sehari berlalu sejak aku bangun dari tidur panjangku yang memakan waktu hingga satu bulan. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya benar benar cukup kaku karena berada di atas tempat tidur selama 1 bulan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi sejujurnya aku sudah lebih baik sekarang namun kenapa kedua gadis ini masih saja memperlakukanku seperti orang yang sakit sakitan?

"N-Naruto-san.. b-buka mulutmu… Aaaaa.."

"Lebih baik kau makan yang dariku saja, Naruto-kun! Aaaaa…

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang pertama kali memberikan suapan kepadaku menatap tajam kepada gadis berambut pirang pucat di sebelahnya. Sedangkan aku hanya menghela nafas malas dengan wajah yang sama malasnya melihat mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam kamarku ketika aku bangun tidur.

"A-Ano.. Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa masuk kesini, Shizuka, Shion?" tanyaku malas menatap datar ke depan.

Lagipula bagaimana mereka bisa seenaknya masuk ke area asrama laki laki? Jika ada yang melihat adegan ini terjadi padaku, aku yakin akan banyak kesalah pahaman. Atau mungkin nyawaku bisa terancam oleh penggemar penggemar fanatik kedua gadis ini.

"Bukankah seharusnya gadis gadis tidak boleh berkeliaran di area asrama laki laki?"

"Tenang saja, Naruto-san.. Kami secara khusus sudah mendapat izin dari Yahiko-senpai.." jawab Shizuka dengan senyum manis di wajahnya didukung oleh Shion yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yahiko-senpai sialan! Jujur saja, aku yakin hal ini adalah salah satu mimpi dari semua laki laki dimana mereka mendapat perhatian berlebih dari dua gadis cantik seperti Shion dan Shizuka. Siapa yang mengira kalau aku akan mendapatkan ini ketika aku masuk ke Akademi. "Tapi, Shizuka… Shion… Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sakit sama sekali, tubuhku hanya masih terasa sedikit kaku.. Jadi bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap seolah olah aku dalam kondisi sakit sakitan?"

"Tidak!"

Jawab mereka serempak yang hanya kurespon dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau masih belum pulih total…" jawab Shizuka dan Shion sangat cocok.

"Bagaimana aku harus meyakinkan kalian kalau aku sudah pulih total?" tanyaku menoleh kepada dua gadis itu.

"Tubuhmu mungkin saja masih panas!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Kumajukan sedikit wajahku mendekat ke wajah Shizuka sambil berkata.

"Kenapa tak kau periksa sendiri saja kepalaku.. panas atau tidak!?"

Dan entah kenapa wajah Shizuka memerah karenanya. Aku hanya memberikan tatapan bingung kepadanya.. "Hei, apa kau sedang sakit, Shizuka?"

"T-Tidak…"

Aku kembali memundurkan wajahku menjauh dari wajahnya. Kulihat Shion yang berada di sampingnya hanya menatap datar dalam diam. Dan itu membuatku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"J-Jaa.. Aku akan memeriksa suhu tubuhmu.."

Dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan mataku. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di kepalaku.. Ah apa ini tangan Shizuka..? Tak kusangka tangannya benar benar sehangat ini. Tapi tiba tiba saja, aku berubah pikiran ketika aku membuka mataku…

"S-S-Shizuka.. Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Shizuka sekarang sedang menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku!? Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini sebenarnya? Bukankah dia hanya ingin sekedar memeriksa suhu tubuhku?

"Eh!? Aku hanya ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhmu.." jawab Shizuka polos.

"K-Kau bisa kan hanya menggunakan tanganmu..!?" kataku yang tak lama kemudian membuat wajahnya memerah karena mata kami yang saling bertemu.

BLUUSSSHHH

Shion segera menarik tubuh Shizuka menjauh dariku dan bisa kulihat kalau gadis itu merasa terabaikan olehku dan Shizuka. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Shion dengan nada tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa suhu Naruto-san saja.." jawabnya kebingungan.

"T-Tapi kau tak perlu menempelkan dahimu ke dahiku, Shizuka!"

Shizuka memasang ekspresi kebingungan dengan wajah memerah sekali lagi. "Tapi, Kaa-san ku selalu melakukan itu untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhku.. Memangnya salah?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" jawab Shion kesal.

Ya ampun… Dia benar benar sangat polos. Aku hanya memasang wajah datar malas menatap kedua gadis yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamarku ini. Mereka malah asyik bertengkar. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi… Kenapa mereka berdua ada di atas tempat tidurku dan menduduki kedua kakiku…? Untuk sesaat, mereka berdua benar benar mengingatkanku kepada Hinata. Kira kira bagaimana keadaan Hinata ya..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku sudah sepakat dengan Neji untuk membicarakan suatu hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Neji sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Jika aku pikir kembali, artinya Neji sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan hal penting tersebut tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan misin namun karena aku pingsan selama satu bulan atau bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan koma, Neji tidak bisa membicarakannya denganku.

Tapi sekarang adalah hari yang tepat bagi kami untuk membicarakan masalah tersebut. Setelah mengalami pagi yang menurutku sangat kacau (klo ane sih, pasti happy di posisi Naruto.. wkwkwkwk), kini aku harus berjalan ke tempat pertemuannya bersama dengan kedua gadis yang sejak tadi sudah ada di samping kanan dan samping kiriku. Kedua gadis itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain seakan mereka telah mendeklarasikan perang.

Yang mengangguku, sejujurnya bukanlah permusuhan mereka, melainkan orang orang di sekitarnya yang menatapku dengan hawa membunuh.

'Mereka pasti berpikir hal hal semacam…'

Sialan kau pirang mesum..

Bangsat, enak sekali dia mendapat dua gadis cantik semacam itu..

"A-Ano.. Bisakah kalian berdua untuk melepaskan tanganku?" tanyaku yang tak mendapat perhatian dari keduanya.

Mereka asyik saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain sambil merangkul tanganku dari samping. Dan sejujurnya aku merasakan sensasi hangat yang tak bisa diungkapkan di kedua tangannya. Bagian lembut mereka… Benar benar lembut dan sangat menarik perhatian untuk kaum laki laki.

'Apa aku harus senang? Atau justru merasa sial?' batinku dalam hati.

"Shion, Shizuka… Ini adalah pertemuanku dengan Neji untuk membicarakan suatu hal penting, jadi bisakah kalian hanya sampai disini mengantarkanku?"

Tanyaku melepas rangkulan mereka dari tanganku. Dan mereka memasang wajah seolah olah mereka tidak peduli bahkan bila aku akan membicarakan hal penting dengan orang yang kuanggap saudaraku.

"Kami tidak akan mendengar.. Kami hanya ingin menjagamu, Naruto-kun.." jawab Shion menatap tajam Shizuka.

"Ya.. Itu benar," tambah Shizuka menatap tajam Shion.

Tiba tiba saja aku mendapat sebuah ide gila tapi meski begitu aku yakin dengan ida di kepalaku ini, aku akan mampu setidaknya membuat mereka tidak berada di dekatku saat aku bicara dengan Neji. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan begitu pula mereka berdua yang menoleh ke arahku karena kebingungan.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?"

"Uhm.. Sebenarnya percakapan kami tidak boleh didengar oleh gadis gadis seperti kalian.." kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa itu sesuatu yang benar benar sangat penting..?" tanya Shizuka memiringkan kepalanya menatapku.

Aku pasti sudah gila karena menggunakan ide ini, tapi ya apa boleh buat.. Mungkin satu atau dua tamparan di wajah tidak terlalu buruk.

"M-M-Mungkin kami akan me-membahas sesuatu ya-yang berbau… mesum.."

Habis sudah… Kata itu sudah terucap olehku. Dan kini pasti mereka berdua memandangiku dengan ekspresi yang jijik setengah mati. Tapi kurasa hanya ini satu satunya cara agar aku bisa lolos dari kedua gadis ini. Tunggu.. Apa ini juga akan memberikanku kesan bahwa aku adalah orang yang mesum!?

Dan begitu aku menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Uhmm…"

"Uhhh…"

M-Mereka terlihat malu malu! Wajah mereka memerah dengan ekspresi yang malu malu! Apa tandanya itu!?

"A-Aku.. ti-tidak masalah… selama pikiran mesum, Naruto-san… ha-hanya tentangku.." jawab Shizuka malu malu.

"A-Aku pun juga tak masalah dengan itu… Bahkan jika kau ingin melakukan itu.."

Skakmat!

Habis sudah… Kedua gadis ini lebih gila dan jauh lebih agressif dari yang kutahu selama ini. Apakah dampak selama satu bulan aku tertidur sampai sebesar ini..!? Mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah memerah dan… ekspresi yang pasrah. Dan jujur saja ketika aku melihat wajah pasrah menggoda mereka, wajahku pun turut memanas.

"N-Naruto-san…"

"Naruto-kun.."

Apa apaan ini!? Apa aku ini tokoh utama dalam anime harem!? Aku sadar kalau mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka ke wajahku… tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan!? Aku berusaha lepas dari kondisi ini…

"Y-Yah.. S-Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda tentang itu! Ahahahaha.." jawabku tertawa garing sambil menggaruk garuk kepalaku bagian belakang.

Mereka kembali ke posisi awal mereka dengan wajah memerah yang terlihat kecewa.

"S-Souka…"

Gyaaaaaaa! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Wajah mereka berdua ketika mengatakan itu benar benar terlihat sangat kecewa! Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan itu!?

"A-Aku ingin cepat cepat bertemu Neji…" kataku sambil kembali melangkah.

Dan anehnya aku tidak merasakan kedua gadis itu di sebelahku saat aku berjalan. Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat mereka berdua yang terdiam di tempat mereka sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang masih sama. Mati kau, Naruto! Kau sudah mempermainkan perasaan kedua gadis ini seenaknya… Ya… Aku bisa apa sekarang..?

"Shizuka, Shion.." panggilku kepada mereka berdua.

Mereka akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan mereka dan menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah memerah.

"Setelah kami pikir pikir kembali.. Lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Neji, Naruto-kun!" kata Shion dengan senyumnya lalu menoleh ke arah Shizuka dan begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Shizuka.

Eh!? Apa akhirnya aku selamat dari mereka berdua? Tunggu, rasanya justru aku terdengar kejam mengatakan itu pada mereka.

"K-Kalau begitu, aku duluan… Shizuka, Shion.. Kita bertemu lagi nanti.."

Yah karena kebetulan hari ini libur, kami juga tidak ada pelajaran sama sekali. Aku penasaran seberapa banyak pelajaran penting yang telah kulewatkan selama satu bulan ini? Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Neji untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku? Kulihat kembali ke belakang, kedua gadis itu sudah berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku memang lega melihatnya tapi di satu sisi aku juga merasa kasihan kepada mereka berdua. Tapi… masa bodoh lah.. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya! Sudah banyak sekali urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan.

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Naruto sekarang sudah berada di tempat pertemuannya dengan Neji. Tepatnya berada di padang rumput yang tak begitu luas di dalam hutan Akademi. Dan mengapa terlihat aneh bagi Naruto? Itu karena tempat ini tak begitu jauh dari asrama Pegasus Wing. Kenapa Neji memintanya bertemu di tempat ini dan bukan di area di dekat asrama Holy Knight?

"Jadi kenapa kau memintaku datang kemari, Neji?" tanya Naruto kepada Neji begitu ia sampai disana.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat pertemuan kita.."

Dia tak sepenuhnya merasakan kalau hanya ada Neji dan dia disana. Sejujurnya sejak bertarung melawan cloning Orochimaru itu, dia sudah merasakan pengaruhnya yang luar biasa. Dalam waktu instan, tingkatan intensitas sihirnya meningkat pesat hingga kini berada dalam tingkatan Spirit tahap akhir. Jauh lebih cepat dari orang orang biasa… Akan jadi lebih sulit setelah ia memasuki tahap Excellent karena kesulitannya akan berlipat ganda lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sendirian, Neji.. tapi apa maksudmu membawa orang lain dalam pertemuan kita?"

"Jadi kau menyadarinya ya?"

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang dari balik pepohonan. Dan betapa mengejutkannya karena dia mengenal betul siapa ketiga orang yang keluar menunjukkan diri mereka.

"Sara-senpai, Koyuki-senpai dan Nagato-senpai…" kata Naruto menyebutkan satu satu nama orang orang itu.

Baru saja, Naruto akan bertanya kenapa mereka bertiga ada disini namun Sara sudah bergerak duluan untuk memeluknya…

BRUUUUKKK

Saat ini Naruto benar benar terkejut karena tiba tiba saja, senpai nya yang merupakan ketua asrama Pegasus Wing tengah memeluknya. Dan tentu saja, wajah Naruto memerah menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan ketika mendapat pelukan dari Sara.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu… Satu bulan kau tertidur… Aku sangat sedih kau tahu.."

"E-Eh..!? A-Ada yang bisa jelaskan ini kepadaku!?" tanya Naruto yang meminta penjelasan kepada Nagato dan Koyuki saat dirinya masih berada dalam pelukan Sara. Nagato dan Koyuki yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya senyum mereka hilang ketika Sara melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Naruto masih memasang ekspresi kebingungan melihat Sara yang menatapnya penuh rindu.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa senpai bisa ada disini? Neji… Apa kau bisa jelaskan secara detail?"

Neji yang sejak tadi diam melamun kini menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang rumit.

"Sara-senpai.. Bisakah kau menjauh darinya dulu saat aku akan menjelaskan padanya maksudku menyuruhnya kesini?"

Tanya Neji yang mendapat anggukan dan senyuman dari Sara. Setelah itu, Sara kembali ke sisi Nagato dan Koyuki sambil memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagia. Naruto yang melihat sikap aneh senpai nya itu sekarang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Apa tidak masalah jika mereka bertiga juga mendengar apa yang akan kita bicarakan disini, Neji?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji.

Neji kemudian mengubah posisi nya yang sedang bersandar di pohon menjadi berdiri tegak menatap lurus ke arah Naruto masih dengan ekspresi rumit yang sama seperti tadi.

"Sebelumnya masuk ke pembicaraan utama kita… Aku terlebih dulu ingin tahu apa tujuanmu sekarang, Naruto?"

Naruto dalam hati jujur sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Neji. Kenapa tiba tiba saja bertanya hal itu kepadanya?

"Sebenarnya ada apa hingga kau tiba tiba bertanya hal itu kepadaku?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.."

Neji melirikkan matanya ke arah lain menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sara, Koyuki dan Nagato yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sekarang juga hanya bisa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, tujuanku adalah membawa Hyuuga mencapai puncak kejayaan mereka di Konoha.." jawab Naruto tanpa ragu ragu.

Tiba tiba saja raut wajah Neji kembali berubah. Dia mengernyitkan matanya sedih mendengarkan kalau hal itulah yang menjadi tujuan Naruto sekarang.

"Kalau begitu mari kita masuk ke dalam topik utama kita sekarang.."

Neji mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto serius dan Naruto pun membalas tatapan serius itu dengan tatapan kecurigaan. Dia merasa Neji akan benar benar membicarakan suatu hal yang penting dengannya. Karena sampai sekarang, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Neji sampai seserius ini.

"Naruto… Bagaimana bila kukatakan.. aku tahu penyebab hancurnya klan Namikaze dan klan Uzumaki..?"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah seketika..

"Eh..!?"

Naruto merasa Neji seperti mengajaknya bercanda. Namun begitu dia melihat Neji yang masih menatapnya serius, dia membuka matanya lebar lebar. "Tolong jangan bercanda, Neji…" jawabnya dengan nada serius dan ekspresi yang sama seriusnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda kali ini Naruto.. Aku benar benar tahu alasan mengapa kedua klan itu terhapus dari dunia ini,"

Setelah itu bukan Neji yang melanjutkan penjelasannya melainkan Sara yang sudah maju beberapa langkah ke depan menatap Naruto lembut. "Dari sini, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze lenyap…"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang klan ku!?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Naruto.. Karena aku dan Nagato merupakan salah satu anggota klan Uzumaki…"

Nagato maju beberapa langkah ke depan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sara. Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Baginya sangat aneh apalagi tiba tiba saja kedua senpainya mengaku bahwa mereka berasal dari klan Uzumaki. "Rambut merah ini adalah buktinya… Dan sejujurnya, kau harus memanggilku nee-san, Naruto.."

Naruto kembali terdiam menatap Sara dengan tatapan rumit yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Tapi dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, sudah jelas kalau pemuda pirang itu sekarang tengah terkejut. "Nee-san? Apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku tiga tahun lebih tua darimu.. Pada hari insiden itu terjadi, aku menghapus keberadaanku, Nagato, Koyuki dan Karin dengan sihir terlarang yang mampu menghapus semua ingatan, sejarah, data, keberadaan, jejak apapun mengenai seseorang di dunia ini.. jadi wajar bila kau tak mengingat siapa aku,"

"Jika benar kau adalah kakakku! Jika benar kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada hari itu, cepat jelaskan! Jangan hanya membual!" kata Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sara.

Sara tersenyum melihat Naruto, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian tangannya sudah siap menyentuh pipi Naruto tapi tentu saja, Naruto yang masih curiga langsung menolak tangan Sara. "Jelaskan cepat padaku dan jangan sentuh aku sebelum kau menceritakannya!"

Sara terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu.. Semua ini berawal dari perang dingin di antara klan Hyuuga dengan klan Uzumaki…"

"Tu-Tunggu.. Apa hubungannya ini dengan klan Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto memotong cerita Sara.

"Dengarkanlah dulu sampai selesai…" jawab Sara meminta Naruto untuk kembali mendengarkan sampai selesai.

Klan Hyuuga… Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah perang dingin antara klan Hyuuga dan klan Uzumaki. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena posisi di dalam 4 Klan Penguasa yang dimiliki Hyuuga serta sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh para petinggi klan Hyuuga yang ada di tangan klan Uzumaki. Di antara keempat klan tersebut, pada saat itu klan Hyuuga mendapat desakan tak hanya dari klan Uzumaki namun juga dari klan Sarutobi. Klan Hyuuga dan Sarutobi pada awalnya hanya berniat mengembangkan kekuatan mereka dan akhirnya mereka menemukan caranya dengan sihir sihir terlarang milik klan Uzumaki. Alasannya agar mereka bisa mengimbangi Senju dan Uchiha yang terlalu kuat.

Pada awalnya mereka mengira bahwa Uzumaki akan mau bekerja sama dengan mereka karena hubungan ketiga klan tersebut yang cukup baik. Tapi dengan cepat Uzumaki menolaknya karena sihir sihir yang diinginkan kedua klan tersebut merupakan sihir terlarang. Saat itu klan Hyuuga yang berada dalam kondisi terdesak, keuangan mereka sedang dalam kondisi yang benar benar buruk akibat perang perdagangan dengan ketiga klan lainnya. Mereka terancam keluar dari jajaran empat penguasa.

Mau tidak mau mereka mendesak Uzumaki untuk bekerja sama. Akhirnya Uzumaki yang merasa terdesak oleh Hyuuga memutuskan untuk melawan sedangkan Hyuuga yang berada dalam kondisi terburuk tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencuri sihir Uzumaki. Dan akhirnya para petinggi Hyuuga menyusun rencana untuk menjatuhkan Uzumaki. Tindakan Hyuuga benar benar tidak tercium bahkan dari klan Sarutobi yang sebenarnya juga sama sama menginginkan sihir dari klan Uzumaki. Sarutobi sebenarnya sudah menyerah mencuri sihir tersebut dan mereka juga sama sekali tidak tahu ataupun tidak mengira kalau Hyuuga masih berniat mencuri sihir sihir Uzumaki.

Kondisi Hyuuga semakin memburuk dengan bersatunya Uzumaki dengan Namikaze. Namikaze sebenarnya memiliki hubungan baik dengan Uzumaki maupun Hyuuga. Akhirnya Namikaze memutuskan untuk melindungi Uzumaki lagipula pemimpin klan mereka, Minato merupakan suami sah dari anak pemimpin klan Uzumaki, Kushina. Pada akhirnya Hyuuga hampir menyerah dengan sihir sihir tersebut tapi seseorang dari pihak luar menawarkan bantuan pada mereka…

Dengan sebuah senjata sihir kuno bernama Etherion yang dijuluki senjata penghancur kuno, mereka menerima tawaran pihak luar tersebut. Meriam tersebut hanya dapat ditembakkan sekali dari jarak sejauh apapun. Dikatakan bahwa senjata tersebut merupakan legenda yang tak terpecahkan di dunia sihir. Entah bagaimana pihak luar yang membantu Hyuuga bisa mendapatkannya. Hyuuga dan pihak luar itu memusnahkan Uzumaki dan Namikaze empat tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang tidak menyetujui keputusan Hyuuga sejak awal dan orang itu merupakan Hyuuga Hizashi, satu dari dua calon pemimpin Hyuuga yang ada. Akhirnya Hizashi terbunuh di tangan kakak kembarnya sendiri, Hiashi.. yang diperintah oleh Hyuuga… Kakak kembarnya saat itu benar benar menginginkan posisi sebagai pemimpin klan dan akhirnya dia dibutakan oleh kekuasaan lalu membunuh adiknya sendiri.

Dan beruntungnya… sisa sisa anak buah setia Hizashi sempat menyelamatkan beberapa orang Uzumaki yang berada di kuil prasasti Uzumaki meski akhirnya anak buah Hizashi mati karena menyelamatkan mereka… Beberapa orang tersebut merupakan… Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Sara, Uzumaki Nagato dan Uzumaki Karin. Bersama dengan Koyuki, seorang anak yatim yang mereka temui diperjalanan, mereka membuat rencana. Sara yang telah mempelajari sihir terlarang klan Uzumaki akhirnya menghapus semua keberadaan dirinya, Nagato, Karin dan Koyuki. Sejujurnya mereka tak mengerti secara jelas kejadian tersebut namun seorang yang asing dan entah memiliki hubungan apa dengan kejadian ini memberitahu mereka semuanya.. bahwa semua ini adalah karena Hyuuga.

Mereka menjadikan Naruto sebagai bom waktu bagi Hiashi dan Hyuuga. Sara sudah menduga kalau Hyuuga pasti akan tertarik untuk mengasuh Naruto karena dia bisa saja menjadi eksperimen bagi Hyuuga untuk mempelajari sihir Uzumaki. Tapi siapa yang mengira kalau pada akhirnya bakat Naruto menghilang bersamaan dengan dirinya diasuh oleh Hiashi. Hyuuga juga tak dapat membuka gulungan sihir milik Uzumaki, tapi meski begitu usaha mereka tidak sia sia.. karena ternyata mereka mendapat banyak sekali harta dari peninggalan Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

Akhirnya tak ada yang tahu kejadian itu kecuali Hyuuga sendiri dan pihak luar tersebut. Namikaze dan Uzumaki sejujurnya hampir akan melaporkan perang dingin mereka dengan Hyuuga kepada Konoha tapi Minato dan Kushina meyakinkah bahwa klan mereka sebaiknya tidak usah membawa masalah ini lebih dalam. Akan berakibat buruk bagi Hyuuga… tapi akhirnya kepercayaan Minato dan Kushina dikhianati oleh Hyuuga…

Mungkin sebenarnya tujuan Hiashi mengasuh Naruto bukan untuk memanfaatkannya tapi karena dia merasa bisa menebus dosanya dengan merawat Naruto..

"T-Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak, tidak, tidak!" kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri yang perlahan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke masa masa itu.

Sara dalam posisi mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan lingkaran sihir muncul di hadapannya. Dia sekarang sedang mengembalikan ingatan ingatan Naruto yang hilang pada masa masa itu. Dia juga ingin cepat cepat bisa dipanggil nee-san lagi oleh Naruto. Tapi nampaknya tidak akan secepat yang ia bayangkan.

"Bagaimana Naruto…?" tanya Nagato.

Ekspresinya yang terkejut berubah… jadi ekspresi sedingin es…

"Ya… Aku ingat…" kata Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

Dimana Naruto yang sebelumnya? Kepribadiannya tiba tiba saja berubah… Dia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Naruto yang selama ini ada di Akademi berubah menjadi orang dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Kurasa kau juga menemukan harta berharga kita di tempat Hyuuga bukan?" tanya Nagato.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Nagato. "Ya.. Aku tak menyangka akan menemukan sihir itu disana, kukira sihir itu sudah hilang dari klan Uzumaki.. ternyata Hyuuga berhasil menemukannya di sisa sisa reruntuhan Uzumaki.." kata Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan tangannya yang terasa kaku entah kenapa. Nagato dan Koyuki berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu Sara menanyakan,

"Jadi, setelah ingatanmu kembali.. Bagaimana keputusanmu, Naruto..? Aku ingin tahu isi pikiranmu?" tanya Sara kepada adiknya itu.

Naruto masih memandangai tangannya yang ia rasa penuh dengan kekuatan. "Luar biasa.. Aku harus secepatnya mengendalikan Seven Deadly Sins… Ukhh…" kata Naruto disusul suara rintihan darinya ketika tiba tiba saja kepalanya sakit.

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa sekarang tubuhku berada dalam kuasa dari dua kepribadian… kepribadianku sejak lahir dan kepribadianku yang tercipta sejak ingatanku hilang atau tepatnya kepribadianku selama aku melupakan kalian.."

Neji yang ada di tempatnya memperhatikan itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tak masalah, selama aku masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhku.. Kurasa perlahan kedua kepribadianku akan bersatu membentuk aku yang baru…"

Kemudian Naruto melihat ke arah Neji yang tampaknya sudah menunggu dirinya yang baru muncul setelah Sara mengembalikan ingatannya. Neji berjalan mendekat hingga akhirnya mereka tinggal berjarak beberapa meter. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat… Aku masih saudaramu, aku masih mencintai gadis yang kuingat terakhir kali… Hanya saja sekarang aku merasa memiliki dendam besar kepada Hyuuga.." jawabnya memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke kedua tangannya.

Sara, Nagato, Koyuki dan Neji menatap Naruto dalam diam.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu sendiri… Aku tak ingin memaksamu, Neji… Kau adalah orang yang kuanggap saudaraku, jadi sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam pertumpahan darah dengan klan mu sendiri.."

Tapi setelah Naruto mengatakan itu kepadanya, Neji hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi wajah serius. "Sejak dulu aku memang sudah tahu kalau kematian ayahku pasti ada hubungannya dengan pengorbanan, tapi tak kusangka dia dibunuh oleh pamanku sendiri atas perintah Hyuuga.. Aku jelas memiliki dendam kepada klan ku sendiri tapi aku memutuskan untuk tak menyimpan dendam itu. Namun setelah mendengarnya dari Sara-senpai.. aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendampingimu sampai akhir.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji melihat ke arah Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Karena kita adalah saudara.."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu dia menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya untuk memanggil dirinya…

"Nee-san…"

Sara langsung tersenyum bahagia dan terharu mendengar Naruto kembali memanggilnya 'Nee-san'. "Narutooo!"

"Tunggu dulu, nee-san.. Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu.. bagaimana Neji bisa mengetahuinya sekarang?"

"Itu karena dia menyusup bersama Shikamaru ke dalam Pegasus Wing.. Pada akhirnya kami memberitahunya dan menangkap Shikamaru. Sisanya kau pasti tahu, kan?" kata Nagato menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kepada Sara.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban dari Nagato lalu dia menoleh ke arah Neji yang sudah memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kalian menghapus ingatannya serta komplotannya?"

"Tentu saja…"

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lalu dia kembali menoleh ke arah Sara dan Neji sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, kapan kita akan memulai rencana awal kita…?" tanya Naruto kepada kakak perempuannya yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan posisi kepalanya dia sandarkan di bahu Naruto.

"Kita tak bisa bergerak sekarang… beberapa hari lagi kelima Kaisar Sihir akan berkumpul di Konoha untuk mengadakan Festival Sihir.."

Jawab Sara masih dengan posisi bersandar di bahu Naruto dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Dan kemungkinan kalian akan bertarung lagi dalam sebuah ajang battle royale…" kata Nagato menatap Naruto serius.

"Battle Royale..!? Untuk apa…?"

Nagato memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangannya di silangkan di depan dada.

"Untuk memeriahkan acara festival sihir ini… Sebenarnya battle royale itu sendiri baru ada tahun ini. Dan alasan kenapa battle royale itu dibuat tahun ini karena kalian…

…para pemilik bakat dari surga akan berkumpul di satu tempat."

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note

Maaf klo chapter yang ini pendek.. Aku putusin buat sedikit mempercepat alur fic ini biar gak kelamaan juga. Pasti kalian juga bosan kalo aku suguhin 3-4 chapter flashback.. pasti bosan. Jadi aku langsung ceritain aja dan kebetulan aku juga kepengen fic ini cepet selesai. Kenapa? Karena aku udah mulai jenuh… dan itu bahaya.. jadi aku cuma bikin 4000 word klo kebanyakan aku akan jenuh dan klo aku jenuh.. aku gak bakal up.. klo aku gak up, ini fic mungkin terlantar.. dan itu artinya discontinue. Jadi karena alurnya emang sengaja sedikit aku cepetin, maaf klo kerasa cepet dan berantakan. Maaf juga klo ada typo dan hal hal lain atau mungkin juga kalo fic ini tambah gaje, aku juga minta maaf.. silahkan klo ada pertanyaan.. dan maaf aku belum bales review di PM satu satu, karena masih sibuk.

Untuk adegan… bagian Naruto, Shizuka sama Shion itu cuma khayalanku.. maklum lah karena authornya jomblo bro.. #NangisGalau

Sejujurnya aku ngelanjutin fic ini juga karena kasian sama reader kalo aku kasih fic yang nggantung.. terlebih sekarang ffn agak sepi, jadi aku cuma mau nge ramaiin aja. Dan musim ini ada banyak anime bagus, yang paling ngambil perhatianku itu Youkoso Jitsuryoku atau Classroom of the Elite.. pengen banget ada fic yang bahas kayak gitu karena mirip sama Oregairu, tapi apa daya.. setiap ada fic mirip Oregairu pasti gak pernah tamat.. Apa aku harus buat sendiri ya?

Abaikan yang barusan… untuk fic ku yang symbol of revenge, akan update sabtu atau minggu.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	36. Rival Rival Baru

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#36**

 **RIVAL RIVAL BARU**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya:

"Untuk memeriahkan acara festival sihir ini… Sebenarnya battle royale itu sendiri baru ada tahun ini. Dan alasan kenapa battle royale itu dibuat tahun ini karena kalian…

…para pemilik bakat dari surga akan berkumpul di satu tempat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Hari ini, hari baru saat aku bangun dari tidurku. Semuanya terasa berbeda setelah ingatanku dikembalikan oleh Sara-neesan. Semuanya mengenai Hyuuga dan kerja samanya dengan seorang yang misterius untuk menghancurkan klan kami. Aku tahu bahwa Hyuuga tak sepenuhnya bersalah atas kehancuran klan kami karena Uzumaki sendiri juga menyimpan segudang rahasia gelap dari klan Namikaze meski kedua klan sudah bersatu akibat ayahku menikahi ibuku.

Tak ada yang berubah di sekitarku… Aku masih sama seperti yang dulu meski kurasa tetap ada sebuah perbedaan setelah semuanya. Untuk Neji… Ingatannya tak terhapus karena dia memutuskan untuk berada di pihakku sedangkan Shikamaru dan seluruh bawahannya kini tak berdaya karena tak sedikitpun ingatan mereka yang tersisa mengenai hari dimana mereka tahu kebenaran tentang kami.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku begitu suara ketukan itu muncul.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Neji…"

"Ah, ya masuklah.."

Dan kemudian laki laki berambut panjang itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang kurasa tak ada perubahan ekspresi sejak kemarin. Aku tahu dia juga pasti terkejut karena ayahnya meninggal di tangan klan nya sendiri. "Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa..? Hari ini kita harus bersiap siap untuk menyambut rombongan Kaisar Sihir dari Kerajaan lain..?" tanya Neji dengan ekspresi malas.

Itu yang kuinginkan. Setidaknya ekspresinya kali ini lebih baik dari ekspresinya yang sebelumnya. "Ah, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan mengajar hari ini?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah mendengarkan bukan..? Selama seminggu, karena kedatangan Kaisar Sihir dari Kerajaan lain, kegiatan di Akademi akan di nonaktifkan. Lagipula kita juga harus latihan… Tim untuk mengikuti Battle Royale tahun pertama sudah dibentuk oleh Tsunade-sama.."

Battle Royale kah? Aku penasaran akan jadi seperti apa nantinya..? Konsepnya.. satu tim akan terdiri dari empat orang. Aku tidak tahu persisnya nanti seperti apa lagipula jumlah Kerajaan yang berpartisipasi ini ganjil. Itu artinya salah satu Kerajaan akan bertarung sebanyak tiga kali. Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana aturannya nanti tapi kurasa bukan masalah besar mengingat siapa yang akan satu tim denganku.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau keluar dan biarkan aku selesaikan urusan pagiku, Neji?" kataku duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Yah… Cepatlah, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan orang itu karena dia menunggumu terlalu lama," jawab Neji dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku kembali terdiam sambil berpikir… Memang bukan salah Hyuuga. Dulu awalnya kami sama sekali tak curiga dengan orang itu.. Orang yang memberitahu kami semua mengenai bagaimana klan kami hancur. Dia tiba tiba datang dan menjawab semua pertanyaan kami lalu baru setahun terakhir ini, Sara-neesan sadar bahwa orang itulah yang memberi kekuatan kepada Hyuuga untuk memusnahkan klan kami…

"…Aku pasti akan membunuh pria itu.."

Kami dulu mengira bahwa dialah penolong kami… tapi setelah informasi yang didapatkan oleh neesan, kami tahu bahwa kami salah. Orang yang sekarang menjadi pimpinan Akatsuki…

Apa tujuannya dengan menghancurkan klan kami? Kami tahu tujuan Hyuuga tapi kami tak pernah tahu apa tujuannya… Apa kekuatan terlarang yang ada di tubuhku sekarang yang menjadi tujuannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pasti menyenangkan jika ditemani dengan es krim… Kuakui bahwa hari ini di Konoha cukup panas. Dan yang aneh untuk laki laki yang berjalan di sebelahku… Dia sama sekali tak terlihat kepanasan atau semacamnya. Dia hanya memasang wajah datar sambil berjalan menuju tempat tujuan kami. Sejujurnya aku ragu… Apa mereka benar benar yakin akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan 4 Kaisar Sihir dan rombongannya pada hari ini.

Kurasa keempat Kaisar itu tidak akan menyukai cuaca hari ini.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Neji menoleh ke arahku yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Kenapa? Aku yang harusnya bertanya kenapa padamu.. Kau ini bukan manusia ya? Kau tidak sadar kalau hari ini cuaca sedang panas?"

"Lalu?" tanya nya dengan nada datar menyebalkan.

Aku menepuk kepalaku malas. "Kau tidak kepanasan? Lagipula kenapa kita harus berjalan sampai ke ruang latihan utama? Kudengar tempat itu juga digunakan oleh tahun kedua dan tahun ketiga untuk latihan,"

"Ya, dan kurasa kita akan berlatih disana juga untuk battle royale itu.."

Sebentar… Kukira tadinya kita akan memberikan pesta penyambutan lantas kenapa sekarang kita justru pergi ke ruang latihan utama?

"Jangan membohongiku.. Bukankah akan ada pesta penyambutan?"

"Memang.. tapi apa menurutmu latihan juga tidak penting!? Kita akan melawan murid dari luar Kerajaan dalam dua hari.. Dan kita butuh persiapan juga!"

Murid dari Kerajaan luar... Berkumpulnya sebelas bakat surga… Aku penasaran seperti apa mereka. Di dalam Konoha sendiri sudah ada enam orang dan artinya sisa lima orang lagi dan aku belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Apa mereka berlima lebih kuat dari Shion dan Sasuke? Aku tidak begitu yakin… tapi kurasa aku tidak boleh meremehkan mereka.

"Darimana saja kalian berdua!?" teriak seseorang yang kukenal dengan jelas suaranya.

Jauh di sana tepatnya di bangunan tempat area latihan para murid Akademi dibangun. Di depan pintu masuk sudah berdiri beberapa orang yang menunggu kedatangan kami. Dan orang yang barusan berteriak itu adalah Kiba.

Tak kusangka dia bisa bangun sepagi ini. Sekedar info saja, bahwa dia hanya membantu ku latihan dan bukan rekan setim.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Shion..?"

"Mereka ada di dalam.."

Sesuai dugaanku, mereka bahkan sudah memulai latihan ini lebih dulu. Kuharap dengan adanya mereka berdua, aku tidak akan kerepotan.

Begitu sampai di dalam, aku melihat mereka berdua sedang berlatih bersama dengan Itachi-senpai, Shisui-senpai, Yahiko-senpai dan juga neesan. Yah nampaknya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bagian tahun ketiga karena dengan adanya mereka berempat, Konoha menjadi tak terkalahkan.

"Baiklah… Kita mulai saja, Neji…"

"Aku akan melampauimu.. Lihat saja.."

"Heh~ Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata latihan bersama dengan keempat orang tahun ketiga ini benar benar melelahkan. Bahkan dengan kami berempat… Aku, Neji, Shion dan Sasuke tak bisa melukai Shisui-senpai dan Yahiko-senpai sama sekali. Aku yakin kalau selama sebulan ini, tingkatan mereka sudah naik cukup jauh. Mungkin mereka sekarang sudah menyentuh tingkatan Excellent tahap akhir atau masuk ke tingkatan Master. Aku yakin bahwa dia Akademi ini hanya mereka berempat saja yang mampu menyaingi para sensei di Akademi.

"Hosh… hosh… Bukan main, mereka berdua saja sudah sangat kuat, apalagi jika mereka berempat bersama sama.." kata Neji.

"Mungkin di antara mereka berempat… sudah ada yang bisa mengimbangi Kakashi-sensei," kata Shion menambahkan.

Aku jelas tahu kekuatan neesan dan Yahiko-senpai. Tapi memang benar bahwa di antara mereka berempat, dua Uchiha itu benar benar sebuah keberadaan yang mengerikan. Meski Shisui-senpai dulu saat turnamen generasi baru seimbang melawan Yahiko-senpai dan akhirnya kalah dari Itachi-senpai di final karena kelelahan.., tapi yang kulihat tidak seperti itu. Shisui… Orang ini bahkan lebih kuat dari Yahiko-senpai dan juga neesan.

"Ukhh…"

"Sialan!" rutuk Sasuke sambil memukul lantai arena latihan.

Ekspresi yang wajar untuknya karena mengingat bahwa dia dijuluki salah satu bakat surga namun pada kenyataannya keempat orang inilah yang lebih cocok menyandang nama itu!

"Ukkhh… Level Nagato-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai benar benar tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kalian berempat… padahal mereka berdua sendiri saja sudah sekuat itu!" kataku sambil mengenggam lengan kiriku dengan tangan kanan.

"Tentu saja… Mereka berempat ini berbeda dari kami berdua.." kata Nagato-senpai yang tiba tiba saja muncul menaiki tangga ke atas arena.

Dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang… Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka kecuali dengan bantuan Kurama atau kekuatan **Seven Deadly Sins.** Itu mengingatkanku kalau sudah beberapa hari ini, Kurama masih saja tak menjawabku… apa dia sedang marah padaku?

"Jangan terlalu melebih lebihkan kami… Kalian berempat saja sudah sangat luar biasa, kalian memang berbeda di generasi kalian.." kata Itachi-senpai tersenyum.

Senyumnya memang terlihat baik dan hangat. Tapi aku melihatnya seperti sebuah penghinaan. Wajahnya seakan mengatakan kalau kami akan selalu ada di bawah mereka berempat. Dan entah kenapa, aku jadi mengerti perasaan laki laki Uchiha di sebelahku ini yang sedikit membenci kakaknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja! Kalian pasti bisa menyusul kami berempat!" kata Yahiko-senpai dengan tawanya.

"Kalian hanya harus berlatih sungguh sungguh.. Melampaui kami bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk generasi bakat surga seperti kalian," kata Shisui-senpai.

Benarkah itu? Aku sendiri tak yakin mereka sungguh sungguh mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah… Kurasa latihan hari ini sudah cukup.. Kalian bisa kembali dan bersiap siap karena sore nanti kita akan menyambut kedatangan keempat Kaisar Sihir dari Kerajaan lain,"

Kami berempat segera bangkit menghadap keempat senpai itu. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan.." kataku ingin segera pergi dari sana.

"E-Eh, Naruto-kun!" panggil Shion.

Aku menoleh ke belakang menatap ke arah gadis itu. Bisa dikatakan setelah dia tahu siapa aku dan aku mengingat semuanya, Aku merasa jadi sedikit lebih dekat dengannya. Yang kudengar dari Sara-neesan adalah sebenarnya Shion berasal dari saudara jauh klan Uzumaki yang sekarang sudah punah. Sara-neesan membawanya beserta pasukan kami dan membesarkan Shion layaknya adik. Menggantikan posisiku sementara… Dan kelihatannya perubahan sikapnya itu juga karena dia sudah tahu siapa aku.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada rencana malam nanti..?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kemudian Sasuke maju selangkah menyamakan posisinya dengan Shion dan Neji.

"Kau sekarang adalah bagian bakat surga… Kau harus datang kesini malam ini tentunya setelah acara itu," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Setelah acara itu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya.

Apa hubungannya dengan posisiku yang sekarang? Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan malas sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Para bakat surga akan berkumpul malam ini disini, Naruto… Dan hanya kita para bakat surga.." kata Neji yang langsung mendapat perhatian dariku.

"Seluruh bakat surga..?"

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ramai… Satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi di jalan utama Kerajaan Konoha saat ini. Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan bahwa para Kaisar Sihir akan datang sore ini dan tentu saja penyambutan mereka bukan main. Sambutan yang diberikan penduduk Konoha benar benar meriah di sepanjang jalan utama menuju ke Akademi. Sedangkan yang berada di dalam Akademi, mereka juga sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut Kaisar Sihir, pengawal serta murid murid perwakilan dari Akademi Kerajaan mereka masing masing.

"Hoooaaaammm… Ternyata memang seramai yang kuduga," kata Shikamaru yang kini sedang bersama Naruto menikmati minuman dingin yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Bangun tidur dan langsung minum sesuatu yang dingin.. Dasar.." kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hoi, bercerminlah bodoh! Bukankah kau juga sama!?"

Dari arah jam sebelas, mereka bisa melihat beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa minuman. Dan tentu saja mereka berdua tidak asing dengan orang orang itu…

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino. Gadis yang berasal dari klan Yamanaka dan merupakan salah satu teman Shikamaru di Pegasus Wing, dan tentunya ingatannya mengenai asrama Ketua Asrama dan komplotannya juga sudah dihapus. Di sebelahnya tampak menyusul seorang laki laki bertubuh gendut.

"Lihat, gengmu datang…"

Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Ino dan Choji. Kemudian Shikamaru menoleh ke arah jam satu, dan rombongan yang dikenalnya juga tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Pasukanmu juga sudah datang.." kata Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah Neji, Kiba, Shino dan Shizuka.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji, Kiba, Shino dan Shizuka. Hanya berempat..? Dia rasa Hinata masih belum mau bicara dengannya. "Ya, kau benar…"

"Bagaimana dengan urusan kita nanti malam?"

Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya meminum minumannya lalu menatap ke langit. "Kurasa kau tidak akan menyukai mereka… Jujur saja, di antara kita semua… Tak hanya Shion dan Sasuke yang memiliki tingkat harga diri dan kesombongan yang tinggi."

Naruto kembali meminum minumannya sambil menatap bosan ke arah Neji. "Begitu ya? Tapi itu mengingatkanku… sebelum masuk ke Akademi ini, Neji dulunya juga sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke,"

"Ah!? Ya… Aku juga terkejut karena sekarang dia sudah berubah, jadi lebih baik mungkin… Bagiku, masuk ke bakat surga dan mendapat semua perhatian itu hanyalah sesuatu yang merepotkan," kata Shikamaru malas.

Naruto menatap malas ke arah Shikamaru. Ya, Naruto sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran laki laki di sebelahnya ini. Tidak mau direpotkan dan pemalas, tapi dia ternyata punya ketertarikan juga… khususnya tentang membongkar rahasia Sara, Koyuki dan Nagato. Dan ternyata Shikamaru lebih merepotkan daripada yang mereka duga. Beruntungnya mereka bisa menghapus ingatannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. Sampai jumpa nanti malam.."

Kemudian Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Naruto-san.. Bukankah dia Shikamaru?" tanya Shizuka begitu ia sampai di hadapan Naruto.

"Ya… Dia memang Shikamaru, ada apa?"

"Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Uhmm… Hanya seputar pertemuan nanti malam,"

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan kepada keramaian yang ada di gerbang utama. Benar benar ramai begitu salah satu Kaisar Sihir memasuki Akademi. Yang pertama datang adalah Kaisar Sihir Kerajaan Kiri… Seorang wanita dewasa dengan tubuh yang benar benar menggoda kaum laki laki. Dan disampingnya berdiri seorang laki laki berkacamata yang membawa sebuah pedang besar yang tertutupi kain perban. Mungkin usianya sama dengan Naruto. Tapi yang membuat Naruto tertarik bukan laki laki itu melainkan pedang yang dibawanya.

"Kurasa kau sudah menemukan satu mangsa…" kata Neji begitu melihat arah tatapan Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke arah Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja…"

Dan begitu Naruto ingin menanyakan tentang pemuda yang membawa pedang besar itu, perhatiannya justru teralihkan kepada rombongan yang datang berikutnya. Selanjutnya yang datang adalah rombongan Kaisar Sihir dari Kerajaan Iwa. Dipimpin oleh Kaisar Sihir ketiga mereka, seorang pria tua bertubuh pendek. Dikatakan kalau dia pernah bertarung melawan salah satu dari dua orang yang telah mencapai tingkatan Saint tahap akhir dan hampir memasuki tahap God… Uchiha Madara.

"Pak tua Onoki? Kaisar Sihir dari Iwa… Dia masih hidup?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

"Aku juga heran kenapa dia masih hidup…" jawab Neji dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya.

Disampingnya berdiri dua orang. Di samping pak tua itu berdiri orang orang yang nampaknya merupakan murid tahun ketiga Akademi Kerajaan mereka. Dan beberapa langkah di belakang para tahun ketiga itu, berdirilah orang orang tahun pertama… Namun yang paling menonjol adalah dua orang yang berdiri di depan para tahun pertama.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek dan seorang laki laki bertubuh besar gendut.

'Satu lagi…' batin Neji.

Selanjutnya rombongan yang tiba adalah rombongan Kerajaan Suna. Rombongan mereke lebih tenang daripada yang terlihat…

"Dimana Kaisar Sihirnya? Aku tak melihatnya dimanapun.." kata Naruto memperhatikan sungguh sungguh.

"Mungkin dia ada di dalam kereta nya.. terlalu malas untuk menunjukkan wajahnya di depan penduduk Konoha,"

Naruto dan Neji tak curiga sama sekali. Yang mereka lihat dari kedatangan rombongan Suna hanyalah para pengawalnya saja dan juga beberapa murid perwakilan. Namun tak satu pun dari murid perwakilan yang mencolok menurut Naruto, bahkan orang yang dicari oleh Neji pun tak ada disana.

"Kurasa dia dan Kaisar Sihir berada dalam kereta itu.." kata Neji.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji sambil meminum minumannya.

"Seseorang yang kukenal…"

Mereka berdua sibuk membicarakan hal hal tersebut sambil memperhatikan kedatangan rombongan rombongan itu sedangkan untuk Shizuka, Kiba dan Shino, mereka lebih tertarik untuk bergabung dengan keramaian yang ada di gerbang utama. Naruto menghela nafas begitu rombongan terakhir tiba…

"Kerajaan Kumo… Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Kumo dulu pernah ingin mengambil gadis gadis muda Hyuuga untuk dibawa ke Kerajaan mereka bukan?"

"Ya… Mereka menginginkan **Byakugan…** Dan ingatanmu itu sedikit salah, bukan hanya perempuan saja yang mereka inginkan.."

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya lalu menoleh ke arah Neji masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. "…Kau juga, kan? Kau sempat dikira seorang gadis dulu, ahahahahaha.. tak hanya diperebutkan oleh wanita tapi juga laki laki," kata Naruto tertawa kemudian.

Neji hanya menahan kesal dengan wajah memerah jika teringat pada waktu itu. "Jangan diingat ingat lagi…"

Tiba tiba saja suara sorakan semakin terdengar begitu seorang gadis dengan panjang rambut sebahu muncul dari dalam kereta. Gadis dengan tatapan tajam dan memiliki tubuh indah yang diidolakan para laki laki. Dari seragamnya saja kita bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah perwakilan dari murid Akademi Kumo. Seorang gadis tahun pertama yang benar benar mencuri perhatian pada saat itu bahkan Naruto dan Neji pun segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Siapa dia..? Dia cantik… Apa dia juga perwakilan Kumo? Dia memang terlihat berbeda dengan gadis biasa…" komen Naruto santai.

"Jangan pernah panggil dia gadis biasa, Naruto…" kata Neji sambil menatap ke arah gadis itu dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Neji.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Menjelang malam hari, entah mimpi apa aku tadi tapi yang jelas aku dan Neji mendapatkan sebuah surat undangan dari Tsunade-sama berisikan perintah. Uhm.. Undangan atau perintah? Jika dilihat lihat ini lebih mirip seperti perintah tapi Yahiko-senpai mengatakan kalau ini undangan. Yah yang jelas setelah ini kami akan makan malam di Istana Kerajaan yang berada satu wilayah dengan Akademi. Dan itu artinya makan malam dengan para bangsawan Kerajaan seperti Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju dan Sarutobi. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Mereka disana pasti hanya akan membahas hal hal seputar pemerintahan dan hal hal membosankan lainnya.

Dan beruntungnya, kami tidak sendirian kesana karena Yahiko-senpai juga mendapat undangan yang sama seperti kami.

"Kau yakin kita berada di tempat yang benar, Neji..?" tanyaku sambil memasang wajah malas.

"Seharusnya. Tapi kukira tadinya hanya akan ada kita berdua dan Yahiko-senpai.." jawab Neji dengan ekspresi malas yang sama denganku.

Kami berdua sudah berpakaian rapi layaknya seorang bangsawan terhormat tapi setelah melihat pemandangan di hadapan kami. Aku jadi semakin malas untuk mengikuti makan malam ini. Dari belakang kami kurasakan, Yahiko-senpai memegang pundakku lalu mengatakan, "Ayo masuk… Kita nikmati saja acara malam ini Naruto, Neji.."

Kemudian Yahiko-senpai melangkah ke depan meninggalkan kami.

"Jangan mempermalukan kami, Naruto.." kata laki laki bergaya rambut nanas yang berjalan melewati kami berdua.

"Kurasa aku akan membuat sketsa mengenai dekorasi Istana.." disusul seorang laki laki berkulit putih pucat dengan buku sketsa nya.

"…" kemudian muncul lagi laki laki bergaya rambut raven yang berhenti di samping kami berdua lalu menatap kami dengan tatapan mata tajam menyebalkan lalu kembali berjalan di belakang kedua orang yang sudah lebih dulu. Ah, dan ngomong ngomong aku mengerti apa maksud orang ini tadi pagi saat latihan… pertemuan setelah acara.. Yang dimaksud ternyata acara makan mala mini kan?

Aku menoleh ke arah Neji ketika laki laki barusan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Apa maksud tatapan tajamnya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya kesepian…" jawab Neji singkat.

Tak lama kemudian kurasakan bagian belakang tubuhku yang menghangat karena pelukan seseorang. Tak hanya itu, aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menghantam punggungku… Mungkinkah!? Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang menemukan Shion yang mengenakan sebuah gaun tengah memelukku erat sambil mendesah. "Naruto-kun…"

Jika orang biasa yang tak mengenal betul kepribadian gadis ini, mereka pasti akan diam membeku atau pingsan bahagia karenanya. Tapi bagiku yang sudah mengenal betul gadis ini…

"B-Bisa kau lepaskan aku?" tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mataku waspada.

"Eh~!?"

Trik apa yang sedang ia coba lakukan kepadaku. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi sok manja seperti ini? Ah, kurasa aku tahu penyebabnya begitu aku menemukan seseorang di pintu masuk yang tak jauh jaraknya dengan posisi kami.

'Neesan… Jadi kau yang menyuruhnya ya?' gumamku dalam hati.

"Naruto!" panggil Sara-neesan berlari menghampiriku dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar ke samping mirip posisi untuk memeluk.

GREPPPP

Dan entah apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa keluar dari pelukannya. Aku hanya memasang ekspresi malas dengan wajah yang kuketahui pastinya sudah memerah.

"Neesan.. Jangan terlalu akrab denganku di depan banyak orang," kataku berbisik kepadanya.

"Ah, kau benar.." jawabnya begitu ia sadar kalau banyak mata yang sedang menatap kami.

Yap, tepat sekali… saat ini banyak sekali murid murid dari luar Konoha yang di undang makan malam di Istana. Dan tampak dari tatapan mereka kalau mereka tak menyukai keberadaan kami. Sebenarnya apa apaan mereka ini? Ini Kerajaan kami tapi kenapa seakan mereka yang menatap rendah kepada kami. Atau mungkin itu hanya tatapan persaingan?

"Aku tak melihat satupun dari mereka disini.." kata Neji kepada Shion yang masih terpusat perhatiannya kepadaku saat mendapat pelukan dari Sara-neesan.

"Ha? Uhm.. Ya kau benar juga.. Apa mereka ada di ruang makan utama?" jawab Shion yang sudah kembali ke kondisi normalnya saat berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Siapa yang mereka maksud? Ah, sudah pasti lima orang lainnya dari bakat surga. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu mengenai mereka tapi berhubung dua hari lagi, aku akan bertarung melawan mereka… kurasa akan lebih baik mengetahuinya sekarang.

Setelah Sara-neesan melepaskan pelukannya, aku berdiri di samping Neji dan Shion sambil memperhatikan ke sekitar.

"Aku tak menyukai tatapan mereka…"

Shion dan Neji menatapku datar kemudian kembali memalingkan pandangan mereka ke depan. "Aku juga… Mereka terlihat merendahkan kita, Naruto-kun,"

"Kurasa mereka hanya ingin bersaing.."

Bersaing apanya? Tatapan tajam mereka kali ini seolah olah mengatakan kalau mereka ingin membunuhku. Dan kau bilang itu tatapan bersaing? Oh ayolah, Neji! Aku segera menoleh ke arah Neji dengan tatapan datar menanyakan apa maksudnya kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan mata mata yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Kau benar…" jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke ruang makan utama Istana," kata Sara-neesan mengajak kami bertiga sedangkan bisa kulihat kalau sekarang Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke di depan sana tengah bersama Yahiko-senpai, Shisui-senpai dan Itachi-senpai.

Kami berempat berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk ruang makan utama sambil memperhatikan ke sekitar. Mereka memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah kami dan tentunya aku tidak mau diam begitu saja… Aku hanya akan terlihat seperti pengecut bila menghindari tatapan mereka. Neesan justru hanya tersenyum, Neji bersikap seakan tidak peduli dan Shion sama halnya denganku ikut membalas tatapan tajam mereka.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu masuk ruang makan utama. Dari dalam aku bisa mendengar kalau sudah ada orang disana. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Itachi-senpai, Yahiko-senpai dan Shisui-senpai yang sudah lebih dulu pasti juga sudah duduk di dalam.

"Silahkan…" ucap pelayan yang membukakan pintu masuk yang besar itu.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, semua mata langsung tertuju kepada kami.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga.." ucap Tsunade-sama yang duduk di salah satu meja besar yang ada disana bersama dengan keempat Kaisar Sihir lainnya.

Aku melirik ke segala arah tak menghiraukan sambutan Tsunade-sama dan menemukan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan di arah lainnya aku menemukan beberapa orang yang sempat kulihat di gerbang masuk utama tadi sore. Gadis populer itu, laki laki berkacamata yang membawa pedang besar, lalu gadis dari Iwa dan terakhir yang paling mencolok dari murid murid Kerajaan Suna… Aku tak melihatnya sebelum ini. Rambut merah dengan sebuah tulisan di kepalanya… Dia terlihat dingin sama seperti Sasuke.

Seperti dugaanku.. bahkan paman Hiashi ada disana. Aku menoleh ke arah Neji ketika aku sadar dia ada disana. Paman Hiashi tersenyum ke arah kami dan kami pun hanya membalas senyuman darinya singkat. Sedangkan neesan… Dia seakan geram melihat wajah itu.

"Kalian bisa segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya…" kata Tsunade-sama mempersilahkan kami untuk segera bergabung dengan rombongan kami.

Kami segera berjalan menuju ke tempat kami. Yang kuperhatikan sejak tadi ialah gadis dari Kumo itu… Dia memandang tajam ke arah Shion sejak tadi dan untuk Shion, aku merasa dia seakan sengaja tak membalas tatapan dari gadis Kumo itu. Apa mereka saling mengenal? Ah, bodohnya aku… mereka pasti saling mengenal karena sebelum aku sendiri masuk dalam bakat surga, mereka sudah pernah bertemu. Tapi apa ada alasan mengapa gadis Kumo itu menatap Shion seperti itu?

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Naruto. Acara makan malam akan membosankan untuknya, dia tidak bisa makan dengan leluasa karena dia juga harus menjaga kehormatannya di depan Kaisar Sihir lainnya. Mereka mulai membahas hal hal di meja makan mereka dan yang pasti Naruto tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibahas oleh kelima Kaisar Sihir itu disana. Terkadang wajah mereka terlihat serius terkadang juga mereka terlihat seperti sedang bercanda.

Akhirnya karena tak bisa mendapatkan apa apa dari kelima Kaisar Sihir, Naruto memutuskan untuk fokus kepada hal lain. Dia sadar sejak tadi kalau dia diperhatikan oleh murid murid dari luar Kerajaan yang ada di ruangan ini. "Neji, bisa kau tunjukkan siapa saja yang merupakan bakat surga disini?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui mereka.. Laki laki yang membawa pedang besar itu, Gadis Kumo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Shion, lalu gadis dari Iwa yang ada disana, laki laki berambut merah dengan sebuah tato tulisan di dahinya.."

Sesuai dugaanku. Mereka semua yang paling mencolok dari tempat mereka. Tunggu… Bila kuhitung lagi, semuanya baru ada empat. Bukankah seharusnya ada lima orang lagi selain kami yang ada di Konoha. "Kemana satu orang lagi…?"

"…Satu orang lagi seharusnya berada di pihak Kumo, tapi entah kemana dia sekarang,"

"Seharusnya?" kataku menanyakan maksud Neji barusa.

Neji menghela nafas kemudian menjelaskannya kepadaku.

"Dia sebenarnya berasal dari Konoha… dan entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa dibesarkan di Kumo.. Asal usulnya tak diketahui, ada yang bilang kalau dia berasal dari sebuah klan kuno yang sudah punah dari legenda sejarah…" kata Neji.

Naruto yang semakin tertarik dengan cerita Neji kemudian menoleh ke arah meja makan Kumo. Dan tiba tiba saja seseorang yang tak dikenal memasuki ruang makan utama. Otomatis semua mata segera tertuju kepada pemuda itu. "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya,"

"Itu dia, Naruto…

Laki laki berambut putih seusia mereka yang baru saja datang merupakan anggota terakhir dari bagian bakat surga.

"Ah, Toneri… Darimana saja kau ini!?" kata seorang gadis berkulit gelap dari meja makan Kumo. Dia terlihat memberikan kode kepada laki laki yang dipanggil Toneri itu untuk segera menuju ke arah mereka.

Tsunade yang melihat pemuda itu segera menoleh ke arah Kaisar Sihir Kumo. "Apa dia salah satu bakat surga itu..?"

"Ya… Itu dia, dia berasal dari Konoha sebenarnya… Salah satu penyihir kami membesarkannya setelah menemukannya di wilayah bekas peperangan dan kemudian membesarkannya,"

Mata Tsunade kembali terarah kepada pemuda itu. Sedangkan di meja makan Naruto, keenam bakat surga yang berasal dari Konoha sudah mulai membicarakan mengenai Toneri. "Toneri… Sejujurnya aku belum pernah melihat dia bertarung meski dia dikatakan sebagai pemilik bakat surga,"

"Hah~? Jadi kalian sama sekali tidak tahu seberapa kuat dia?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Yah, dulu kami pernah mengadakan latihan bertarung saat pertemuan pemilik bakat surga dan hasilnya dia sama sekali tidak mau ikut dalam pertarungan melawan kami seakan dia menyembunyikan kemampuannya," jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu... Siapa yang terkuat di antara kita semua," kata Sai menatap datar ke arah Toneri.

"Dulu.. saat pertemuan itu diadakan, aku hanya sempat bertarung melawan Samui," kata Shion.

"Samui?" tanya Naruto.

"Gadis dari Kumo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Shion… Dia dulu pernah dikalahkan Shion secara telak, dan aku yakin dia pasti dendam besar kepada Shion sampai sekarang," kata Neji dengan senyuman licik.

Sekarang Naruto tahu alasan mengapa Shion sejak tadi selalu diperhatikan oleh gadis bernama Samui itu. "Tapi kurasa dia tak hanya memperhatikan Shion tapi juga memperhatikanmu, Naruto.." kata Sai mengamati.

"Eh!? Kenapa aku?"

Dengan sikap dinginnya, Sasuke menjawab. "Itu karena kau sudah mengalahkan gadis ini.." sambil menunjuk Shion.

Samui merasa penasaran dengan orang yang sudah mengalahkan Shion tentunya. Karena pertandingan terakhir kalinya dengan Shion, dia dikalahkan secara telak dan dipermalukan tepat di hadapan para pemilik bakat surga lainnya. "Ah, begitu ya?" jawab Naruto pasrah.

"Jadi, siapa saja yang pernah kalian lawan di bakat surga..?"

Shion hanya pernah melawan Samui tapi bagaimana dengan keempat temannya yang lain?

"Aku terlalu malas untuk melawan mereka.. Itu merepotkan…"

Yah Naruto serasa sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku pernah sekali bertarung melawan Chojuro.. Laki laki yang membawa pedang itu," kata Neji sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto yang tertarik segera menoleh ke arah Neji dengan tatapan penasaran. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengalahkannya!" jawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman bangga.

Tapi bila dipikir kembali, itu dulu sekali. Dulu saat para bakat surga masih dipimpin oleh Neji karena dia yang paling memiliki jiwa pemimpin di antara mereka semua. Bukan berarti dia yang paling kuat…

"Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah malas kepada Neji sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap tidak sopan Naruto hanya mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tak mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan para Kaisar Sihir. "Ah, kalau tidak salah dulu dia pernah ditantang oleh Kurotsuchi meskipun akhirnya dia menolak pertarungan itu dengan alasan dia tidak mau melawan dan melukai seorang gadis.." kata Neji sambil tersenyum jahat ke arah Sasuke.

"Heh~? Jadi dia dulu orang yang manis ya? tidak mau melukai gadis, hah?" tambah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Neji.

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau melukaiku? Aku juga seorang gadis…" dilanjutkan Shion yang terbawa suasana bercanda dengan Naruto dan Neji dengan nada yang memelas. Mereka bertiga tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalian bertiga..!" kata Sasuke sambil menahan amarahnya dengan tangan yang terkepal.

Kemudian mereka menertawakan Sasuke selama beberapa saat. Mereka sadar kalau pada saat itu juga mereka sedang ditatap oleh murid murid Kerajaan lain karena kegaduhan yang mereka buat. "Kurasa kita harus hentikan ini, Neji.." bisik Naruto disambut anggukan oleh Neji.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar mandi dulu…" kata Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jangan buat kekacauan!" kata Sasuke mengancam.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

Naruto mencoba tidak peduli dengan tatapan di sekitarnya karena seperti kata Sasuke barusan. Jangan buat kekacauan di makan malam ini. Atau dia bisa mempermalukan nama Konoha… Setelah ini pun dia masih harus berkumpul sesuai yang telah direnanakan semua pemilik bakat surga. Mereka akan bertemu secara langsung di arena latihan malam ini tanpa pengawasan hanya untuk saling menyapa sebelum mereka akan bertarung secara resmi untuk pertama kalinya.

BRRUUUUKKK

Naruto hampir terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu, beruntungnya dia memiliki keseimbangan yang baik sehingga bisa membenarkan posisi tubuhnya kembali. Dia meneliti alasan kenapa dia bisa tersandung kemudian ditemukannya sebuah kaki yang memang sengaja ada disana untuk membuat Naruto tersandung.

"Ups! Maaf, aku sengaja…"

Dan rupanya, yang barusan adalah ulah dari salah satu murid dari Kerajaan Kumo. Apa sebegitu inginkah nya mereka mencari masalah dengan Naruto. Semua mata segera tertuju ke arah mereka…

Rupanya murid dari Kerajaan Kumo ini hanyalah murid tahun pertama sama sepertinya. Tak dikenal dan hanya sebatas perwakilan namun tingkahnya benar benar menyebalkan…

"Akh.." selanjutnya dia dengan sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi minuman hingga membuat Naruto yang sedang bertumpu dengan satu lutut di lantai terkena minuman itu.

Rambut pirangnya basah karena minuman itu dan dirinya benar benar dipermalukan di hadapan semua orang yang ada disana. Ini sudah keterlaluan… Dia tak mau hanya diam saja disana..

"Kau mau cari gara gara denganku!?" kata Naruto pelan namun tajam sambil menarik kerah laki laki itu. Terlihat di sekitar mereka mulai berkumpul murid murid dari Akademi Kumo yang berada dalam satu meja siap membantu teman mereka yang sedang diancam oleh Naruto.

Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Shion dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kini mulai berdiri dari kursi mereka. Suasana panas sekarang tengah menyelimuti dua pihak yaitu antara Konoha dengan Kumo. Murid murid dari Suna, Iwa dan Kiri hanya menganggapnya sebagai tontonan yang menarik dan hanya duduk memperhatikan.

"Lawan kami!"

"Jangan sombong!"

"Lepaskan dia!"

Naruto mendengar suara suara murid murid Kumo dari segala arah namun tatapan tajamnya masih terarah kepada laki laki di hadapannya.

"Naruto.." kata Sara yang mulai cemas dengan keadaan. Dia berniat menghampiri mereka namun tangan Shisui menahan tangannya dan begitu Sara menoleh ke arah Shisui, Shisui hanya menggeleng.

Naruto yang sudah bersiap siap memukul laki laki itu tiba tiba saja merasakan kalau laki laki itu ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang.

BUAAAAAAKKKKHHH

Laki laki itu mendapat pukulan keras dari Toneri…

"Arrgghhh!"

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Toneri segera melangkah maju namun dalam sekejap Neji sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tujuan Neji sebenarnya ialah untuk menghentikan gerakan Naruto… Dia tidak ingin ada bentrokan disini. Sama halnya dengan Toneri yang segera menghajar murid Kumo yang berbuat tidak sopan.

"Maafkan kami karena telah berbuat tidak sopan," kata Toneri meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan Neji.

Murid murid Kumo yang berada di sekeliling Naruto dan Neji masih berada dalam posisi siap menyerang Naruto. Namun begitu Toneri menatap ke arah mereka, mereka segera kembali ke posisi semula..

"Lama tak jumpa, Toneri…" sapa Neji.

Toneri menatap Neji kemudian tersenyum hangat kepadanya lalu arah lirikan matanya berpindah kepada Naruto yang berada di belakang Neji…

"Ya… Lama tak jumpa.."

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya update juga! 5000 word! Itukah yang ingin kalian katakan? Sorry bro.. udah dua minggu nggak update. Masalahnya, sekarang aku lagi gak mood aja.. cerita sudah ada di pikiran Cuma waktu mau nulisnya selalu sambil males malesan. Kadang nulis terus tiba tiba main PES.. kalo udah bosen, nulis lagi dan belum ada lima menit udah males lagi trus buka anime dan nonton sampe malem. Tenang, ini fic nggak akan ngegantung (Semoga! Amiinnn..)

Dan pembahasan kali ini, chapter ini aku buat untuk manas manasin suasana aja sebelum pertarungan. Konsepnya battle royale? Kelihatannya bakal lama… mungkin akan aku ganti aja deh nanti.. biar lebih seru dan gak lebih lama. Maaf klo alurnya semisalkan kecepetan karena aku juga harus update fic ku yang satunya. Padahal selama seminggu ini aku udah fokus total sama yang ini.. Bisa dibilang, WFTH butuh pengerjaan satu minggu full untuk satu chapter sedangkan Symbol of Revenge karena masih baru barunya nih ya.. sehari dua hari bisalah..

Maaf klo review belum sempat kubalas. Selanjutnya akan kubalas di PM, jadi silahkan kalo ada pertanyaan… Untuk fic yang SOR.. aku akan update minggu atau senin, maaf klo telat yah, itu karena aku harus bikin fic yang ini juga. Selain karena rasa tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, aku juga pingin meramaikan ffn Naruto yang makin kesini kok makin sepi ya? Hah~.. author author senior pada pergi entah kemana..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	37. Tekad Seorang Hinata

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#37**

 **TEKAD SEORANG HINATA**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

BUAAAAAAKKKKHHH

Laki laki itu mendapat pukulan keras dari Toneri…

"Arrgghhh!"

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Toneri segera melangkah maju namun dalam sekejap Neji sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tujuan Neji sebenarnya ialah untuk menghentikan gerakan Naruto… Dia tidak ingin ada bentrokan disini. Sama halnya dengan Toneri yang segera menghajar murid Kumo yang berbuat tidak sopan.

"Maafkan kami karena telah berbuat tidak sopan," kata Toneri meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan Neji.

Murid murid Kumo yang berada di sekeliling Naruto dan Neji masih berada dalam posisi siap menyerang Naruto. Namun begitu Toneri menatap ke arah mereka, mereka segera kembali ke posisi semula..

"Lama tak jumpa, Toneri…" sapa Neji.

Toneri menatap Neji kemudian tersenyum hangat kepadanya lalu arah lirikan matanya berpindah kepada Naruto yang berada di belakang Neji…

"Ya… Lama tak jumpa.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian ini membuat suasana di antara Konoha dan Kumo semakin menegang. Beruntungnya Neji dan pemuda bernama Toneri yang berada di pihak Kumo sudah mengendalikan pihak masing masing untuk tidak bertindak semakin jauh. "Sialan kau, Toneri… Biarkan aku selesaikan urusanku dengan dia, Toneri…" kata pemuda yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Toneri barusan sambil memegang bagian tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan.

"Diamlah.. Kau hanya membuat malu Kerajaan Kumo.. sikapmu barusan sangatlah tidak sopan, ingat kita sedang berada di Konoha!" kata Toneri langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada pria yang langsung terdiam seketika itu.

Toneri kembali menatap Neji yang sudah tepat berada di hadapannya sambil membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat. "Maafkan atas kelakuan salah satu siswa kami," kata Toneri meminta maaf kepada Neji dan Naruto.

Dalam berbagai pandangan, Toneri sudah jelas terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin bahkan tanpa harus adanya campur tangan sensei dari pihak Konoha ataupun Kumo, dia sudah bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Begitu pula Neji, mungkin dia memang lebih terlihat memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dibanding Naruto. "…Kami mengerti, jika kalian sudah meminta maaf, berarti masalah kuanggap selesai dengan ini.."

Sejujurnya Naruto yang berada di belakang Neji sangat tidak menyukai saat dimana Neji memaafkan mereka namun apa boleh buat. Dia juga tidak boleh bertindak sembrono di pertemuan ini. 'Cih.. kalau bukan karena pertemuan formal semacam ini, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya..'

Jelas saja, karena hanya Naruto lah yang dirugikan dalam kejadian ini. Dia dipermalukan dan pakaian yang ia kenakan juga basah akibat laki laki itu yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke atasnya.

"Hmm.. sudah selesai rupanya? Kenapa singkat sekali?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pendek yang merupakan murid dari Akademi Kerajaan Iwa.

"Sangat memalukan…" kata seorang laki laki berkacamata yang duduk di deretan meja siswa Kerajaan Kiri membawa pedang besar.

Sedangkan di sudut yang lainnya, tempat duduk siswa Kerajaan Suna, seorang laki laki bersurai merah menatap dingin ke arah Naruto, Neji dan Toneri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya…, hah~.." keluh Shikamaru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ikut kesana?" tanya Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tak lepas dari buku gambar yang dibawanya.

Sasuke yang sedang mengamati keadaan disana hanya menghela nafas kesal setelah Sai bertanya kepadanya. "Hah~.. Biarkan mereka selesaikan sendiri urusan mereka.."

SREK

Suara kursi yang terseret ke belakang dan sebuah langkah kaki seorang yang hendak berdiri segera membuat Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. "Mmm.. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Shion yang sudah mengambil langkah pertamanya menuju tempat Naruto dan Neji.

"Dia akan kesana…" kata Sai menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru yang diajukannya untuk Shion.

Sasuke awalnya tidak peduli dengan tindakan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya tapi setelah melirik ke arah pusat perhatian utama, ia terlihat sedikit panik. "Oi, oi…"

Disana gadis berambut pendek dari Kerajaan Kumo yang menjadi bahan percakapan mereka tadi, terlihat menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri di belakang Neji.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Naruto?" tanya Samui yang muncul di samping Naruto.

Naruto dan Neji yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh ke arah Samui begitu pula dengan siswa Kumo yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Samui…" kata Toneri memanggil nama gadis itu.

"…Sebelum kau menanyakan siapa aku? Bukankah seharusnya kau perkenalkan dulu siapa dirimu?" tanya Naruto balik.

Mendengarnya Samui segera meminta maaf dan memulai perkenalannya. "Namaku Samui, aku adalah murid dari Kerajaan Kumo.. orang orang juga memanggilku sebagai salah satu bakat surga,"

"Namaku Naruto.. murid dari Kerajaan Konoha, dan entah bagaimana caranya.. aku juga mendapat julukan yang sama sepertimu," jawab Naruto terlihat malas dengan matanya yang dia alihkan ke arah lain di sudut ruangan.

Dan baru saja Naruto akan menanyakan hal apa yang membuat Samui menghampirinya dan berkenalan tapi tiba tiba Shion sudah berada di samping Naruto lalu memeluk tangan Naruto seolah mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah milik gadis itu.

GREPPP

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Shion dan Naruto. Apalagi sejujurnya wajah Naruto sudah memerah merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menekan tangannya. "Hmm.." Neji yang menyadari respon Naruto hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudnya 'hmm' darimu itu?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji.

Shion kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Naruto. Samui yang memperhatikan Shion yang terlihat mesra dengan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Jadi kalian berdua memiliki hubungan seperti itu? Kukira hubungan kalian berdua sangat buruk… mengingat kau sudah.." ucapan Samui terhenti disana. Dia menoleh ke arah Shion yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Sedetik kemudian, Samui terpejam lalu tersenyum dengan sedikit tertunduk. "Maafkan aku… Kalau begitu…, kalian bertiga… sampai jumpa di battle royale dua hari lagi.." kata Samui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Seperti yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu barusan, tepat dua hari lagi.. Kami akan bertarung dalam ajang battle royale. Saat ini Konoha sebagai pemilik bakat surga terbanyak tentu merasa di atas angin. Tapi yang kudengar akan ada pergantian format pertandingan yang akan diumumkan setelah acara makan malam ini selesai. Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran akan jadi seperti apa format pertandingannya. Karena setelah diubah, ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan berpartisipasi atau justu mungkin kesebelas bakat surga akan berada dalam pertempuran.

"Dia berbeda dari dia yang dulu…" kata Shion tiba tiba.

Aku menoleh dengan tatapan menanyakan tapi dia tak memberiku jawaban cepat. Baru setelah beberapa saat, dia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dia terlihat berbeda.. bukan hanya penampilan yang terlihat lebih yakin dan tegas namun auranya juga jadi jauh lebih kuat sejak terakhir kali aku bertarung dengannya.."

Jawaban Shion barusan sedikit membuatku khawatir entah kenapa…, namun kekhawatiran itu digantikan sebuah senyuman ketika Shion menatapku sambil berkata, "Tenang saja… Aku masih lebih kuat darinya…, Naruto-kun!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga permisi… Neji, Shion, Naruto.." kata Toneri kemudian.

"Humm.." kami hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Bukan… Bukan itu yang membuatku khawatir. Ada hal lain dari kedua bakat surga dari Kumo ini yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak.. Mereka berdua.. Samui dan Toneri… Aku masih memandang Samui dan Toneri yang sudah berjalan membelakangiku dan semakin menjauh dari kami.

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Dan pada akhirnya saat saat yang ditunggu tunggu oleh Naruto tiba… Saat dimana pengumuman tentang bagaimana format pertandingan yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Tsunade beserta keempat Kaisar Sihir lainnya segera naik ke atas panggung, dan dengan beberapa lingkaran sihir yang berguna sebagai sihir pengeras suara dan sebuah layar sihir.

"Sesuai yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya.. Pada tahun ini kelima Kerajaan juga tak hanya mengadakan pertemuan di Konoha namun juga mengadakan sebuah turnamen battle royale bagi murid murid tahun pertama dari Akademi Lima Kerajaan,"

Semuanya terlihat mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Tsunade sebagai perwakilan dari kelima Kaisar Sihir terutama Naruto.

"Setiap Kerajaan akan mengirim 10 murid untuk bertanding di dalam battle royale yang akan diadakan di hutan kematian Konoha!"

Jumlahnya benar benar mengejutkan Naruto dan teman temannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Setiap perwakilan tak hanya harus bertarung melawan murid dari Kerajaan lain namun juga harus bertahan hidup dari Magical Beast yang ada di dalam hutan.."

"Hmm.. jadi total 50 orang di dalam wilayah hutan kematian Konoha," gumam Sai sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Hutan itu bukannya wilayah hutan berdiameter 4 km yang berada di bagian dalam Akademi..? Bahkan wilayahnya diberi sebuah pagar besar sebagai pembatas keluar masuk hutan tersebut…"

Naruto langsung membayangkan bagaimana hutan itu… Dan sejujurnya dia sedikit malas juga bila harus dipilih untuk berpartisipasi dalam battle royale semacam ini. Apalagi battle royale itu diadakan selama dua hari. Otomatis dia tidak bisa bersantai santai seperti hari hari biasa. "Sungguh menyebalkan… Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa saja orang orang yang akan berpartisipasi, setidaknya 6 orang dari jumlah 10 orang yang dikirimkan Konoha sebagai perwakilan.." kata Naruto sambil menatap kelima temannya yaitu Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shion dan Sai.

Mereka berenam termasuk Naruto langsung menghela nafas malas seperti yang biasa dilakukan Shikamaru namun dengan gaya dan ciri karakter mereka masing masing, (Bayangin sendiri).

"Dan berikut adalah nama nama dari setiap perwakilan yang akan turut serta memeriahkan battle royale…"

Muncul 5 layar sihir yang masing masing menunjukkan nama para peserta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Sudah kutebak untuk enam nama teratas.. berisi namaku, Neji, Shion, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru… dan untuk empat sisanya… Temujin… hmm, dia memang pantas.. Kimimaro lalu Rock Lee.. hmm, bukankah dia… yang waktu itu.. sisanya…

…Eh!?

Kenapa namanya ada disana!? Hinata?

"Shion-sama.. Naruto-sama… Neji-sama.." panggil Temujin kepada kami bertiga yang kebetulan berdiri bersebelahan.

Orang ini… Sudah pernah kubilang jangan panggil aku dan Neji dengan tambahan –sama di belakang nama. Setelah dia tahu bahwa Sara-neesan adalah neesan ku, dia segera menghormatiku dan juga Neji, yang otomatis menjadi petinggi dalam kelompok kami. Di belakang mereka.. Kimimaro dan Rock Lee itu… Dan juga…? Hinata!

Aku memang terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata disana, terlebih lagi aku benar benar tak menduga bahwa dia dipilih untuk menjadi perwakilan Konoha dalam battle royale semacam ini. Di lain sisi juga, hubunganku dengannya masih belum membaik sejak kejadian itu…

"Ehm.."

"A-A.. Huh…"

Kami berdua saling mengalihkan pandangan mencoba untuk menghindari adanya kontak mata di antara kami. Dan menurutku itu wajar untuk saat ini mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai yang menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda beda namun seakan satu makna dan pengartian.. Intinya mereka sama sama curiga dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Hinata.

"Apakah kita melewatkan hal penting?" tanya Neji kepada ketiga laki laki lain yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hmm.. entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara siscon pirang itu dengan adiknya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar namun menggunakan kalimat yang tajam.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun itu benar benar seorang siscon ya.." tambah Sai dengan senyum tak bersalahnya.

Oi! Siapa yang kalian panggil siscon barusan? Jika yang kalian maksud adalah aku? Bisakah kalian sedikit berpikir untuk tidak bicara secara blak blakan di depan orang yang kalian maksud…

"Hmm…" sedangkan gadis bersurai pirang pucat di sebelahku ini Nampak meneliti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan Hinata dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit disipitkan.

Kupikir lebih baik tidak usah mempedulikan mereka karena aku sendiri juga malas untuk mempermasalahkan masalah ini menjadi lebih rumit. Bahkan kepalaku langsung pusing ketika sedikit saja melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dengan ekspresi wajah sedih yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata kata.

Hah~… Lebih baik aku kembali memperhatikan apa yang menjadi masalah baruku saat ini. Yap tepat sekali, kesebelas bakat surga akan berpartisipasi di dalam battle royale ini. Kuharap hutan itu tidak musnah dalam pertarungan kami lusa.

"Masing masing perwakilan dari lima Kerajaan harus memilih leader atau pemimpinnya masing masing… bagi para pemimpin dari setiap perwakilan akan ada pertemuan besok sore setelah latihan pagi dan latihan siang.."

Aku yakin arena latihan Konoha.. mulai dari arena latihan 1 hingga 7 akan terpakai semuanya besok. Latihan pagi dan latihan siang… mendengarnya saja, aku sudah malas terlebih lagi ketika tiap perwakilan diharuskan memilih pemimpin masing masing perwakilan… aku segera menoleh ke arah kesembilan orang yang merupakan perwakilan Konoha.

"Wah, hari ini cerah ya?" kata Neji sambil melihat ke langit langit yang sebenarnya adalah atap ruangan.

"Kau benar… bahkan tidak ada awan gelap sedikitpun.." jawab Shikamaru.

Hmm.. apa apaan ini!? Woy, apa maksud kalian berdua dengan mengalihkan pandangan kalian dariku? Terlebih kita ini ada di dalam ruangan, bodoh! Lalu bagaimana pula dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian semua mengalihkan pandangan kalian dariku seakan tidak mau tahu apa yang barusan diumumkan?

"Wah.. Bagaimana ini? Kita diharuskan memilih salah satu pemimpin.." kata Neji sambil menepukkan tangannya sok terkejut.

"Menurutmu kriteria seperti apa yang harusnya dipenuhi oleh seorang pemimpin, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Dia haruslah yang katanya paling kuat di antara kita, yang memenangkan turnamen empat asrama…" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kalau menurutmu, bagaimana Sai?" tanya Shion kali ini kepada pemuda berkulit pucat di sebelahnya.

Sai terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya lalu menyatakan pendapatnya mengenai pemimpin menurutnya. "Ehmm… mungkin laki laki berambut pirang?"

Hoi, apa apaan kriteria pemimpin menurutmu yang barusan? Sangat tidak masuk akal? Aku memberikan tatapan konyol sekaligus serius kepada mereka tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan hanya mendengarkan mereka.

"Ah… Kau benar Sai! Ah, tapi siapa kira kira.. pemimpin kita yang berambut pirang itu?" kata Shikamaru.

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa mengucapkan 'sandiwara yang bagus untuk kalian berlima'.

Dan seketika pula, mereka berlima seperti sudah direncanakan untuk seolah menatap ke arahku secara bersamaan. "Wuoohh.. Naruto! Rambutmu pirang!" kata Neji sambil menunjukku.

"Kau sangat cocok jadi pemimpin kami!" kata Shikamaru menambahkan. Lalu Shikamaru menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Aku masih memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan dengan kata kata sambil melirik tajam ke arah pria berambut nanas itu. "Langsung saja… tak usah bawa bawa rambut pirangku ini…! Kalian mau menunjukku secara paksa bukan?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin yang malas.

"Hmm.. Itu karena kau sangat cocok dengan kriteria pemimpin yang ideal.. rambutmu pirang!" kata Shikamaru mengulangi apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan tadi.

"Sudah kukatakan… jangan bawa bawa rambut pirangku ini! Warna rambut jelas tak ada hubungannya dengan kriteria pemimpin ideal, dasar kau rambut nanas.." kataku lalu menatap ke arah Neji, Sai, Sasuke dan Shion yang sudah tersenyum dengan gaya mereka masing masing seolah olah mengatakan bahwa sudah pasti bahwa akulah yang akan mengemban posisi merepotkan itu.

Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah karena bagaimanapun, Lee, Temujin, Kimimaro dan Hinata juga pasti akan menuruti saja apa yang telah diputuskan oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah akan kuambil posisi itu…"

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah penjelasan lebih lanjut pada akhir acara makan malam. Akhirnya acara pada malam itu ditutup…

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera kembali ke asrama mereka untuk istirahat agar besok bisa terbangun di pagi hari dan langsung memulai latihan pagi mereka sebelum battle royale yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi…

Keesokan harinya…

"Hmm.."

Seakan malas untuk bangun, Naruto tetap teguh memeluk gulingnya meski tangan mulus seseorang telah membukakan jendela kamarnya. Dan tak seperti yang diharapkan Naruto, dia yang masih ingin berada dalam mimpinya kini terbangun karena sapaan matahari pagi yang hangat. Di samping tempat tidurnya, terdapat sebuah foto yang mana terdapat dirinya, Neji dan Hinata. Gadis yang ada di dalam kamar Naruto itu kini melihat baik baik foto tersebut, dan entah kenapa sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah gadis tersebut…

"Ehmm…"

Mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, Naruto mengusap usap matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia terkejut karena kehadiran gadis itu di kamarnya. "Hmm..?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Wajahnya yang memerah dan dia terlihat sedikit gugup di hadapan Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya terlihat heran dengan kehadiran gadis itu di kamarnya. Dia meneliti dengan kedua matanya sambil beberapa kali berkedip sebelum akhirnya mengeja nama gadis yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. "H-Hinata?"

Hinata… Nama yang disebutkan oleh Naruto barusan tentu saja membuat Naruto sendiri bertanya tanya kenapa gadis ini ada disini sedangkan sebelumnya dia tidak ingat kapan dia dan Hinata sudah berbaikan… Ya, mereka belum berbaikan sama sekali.

"Niisan.." panggil Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"K-Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke sekitar kamarnya yang entah bagaimana sudah terlihat rapi dan bersih. Dia berpikir apa mungkin Hinata yang membersihkan kamarnya? Tapi kapan? Sekarang bahkan masih jam 6 pagi tapi Hinata terlihat sudah rapi dan siap. Sejak jam berapa gadis itu sudah berada di kamarnya?

"Niisan… Aku sudah membuat keputusan," kata Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung bahkan dia sempat kembali mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Hinata,

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu barusan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit serius.

Ditatapnya kembali gadis itu. Dengan sedikit keyakinan, akhirnya gadis itu mengatakannya, "Aku tidak akan memandang niisan sebagai kakakku lagi dan mulai menganggap niisan layaknya laki laki yang kucintai.."

…

Yakinlah… Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam karena mencoba memahami apa maksud perkataan Hinata. Dan setelah ia sadar, perlahan lahan dia membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan. Dia ingin berucap namun pernyataan Hinata barusan terlalu mengejutkannya sampai sampai lidahnya terasa kaku.

"Aku akan tetap memanggil niisan dengan 'niisan'… tapi aku akan menganggap niisan bukan kakakku melainkan laki laki yang kucintai, dan kuharap niisan sendiri tidak menganggapku sebagai imouto mu tapi menganggapku sebagai gadis dewasa.."

Perkataan Hinata barusan hanya menambah tingkat keterkejutan Naruto yang membuatnya semakin sulit untuk berkata kata. Naruto kembali mencoba mengucapkan sebuah kata namun lagi lagi Hinata mendahuluinya sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suara, "Aku pasti… aku pasti.. akan membuat niisan menyatakan lagi… kalau niisan mencintaiku…"

Inilah kebulatan tekad seorang gadis… Dan sekarang entah harus bagaimana Naruto meresponnya.. mungkin bahkan dia tidak bisa berkomentar karena kenyataannya…, sejak tadi dia memang terdiam membisu saking terkejutnya. Sekarang, Hinata…, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya… Wajah gadis itu semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Lalu saat kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, dia merapikan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sehingga rambutnya tak menghalangi wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang dibuat terdiam, menjadi semakin terkejut dan membisu seketika saat Hinata dengan beraninya mencium lembut bibir Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Momen itu berlangsung cukup cepat…

Akhirnya Hinata kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Kemudian tersenyum dengan wajah memerah kepada laki laki di hadapannya. Sedangkan laki laki tersebut masih terdiam tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa bicara, tak bisa melakukan apa apa…

"Kalau begitu… sampai jumpa di latihan pagi ini, niisan…"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelahnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah ditinggal Hinata selama beberapa detik, sampai sekarang masih mematung di tempatnya dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Saat saat dia terdiam cukup lama hingga menghabiskan beberapa menit… hingga akhirnya dia perlahan paham apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya ambruk atau memang sengaja dijatuhkan olehnya di tempat tidur. Lengan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua mata dan kepala bagian atas. Dia kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia bergumam, "Gawat…"

Wajahnya perlahan memerah ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan..

"Kalau begini… mustahil bagiku untuk melupakannya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Mencoba melupakan kejadian pagi hari tadi, sekarang Naruto sudah berjalan menuju ke arena latihan 1, tempat dimana dia akan berlatih dengan sembilan anggota perwakilan lainnya. Dan yang membuat orang lain curiga dengan dia di pagi hari ini, jelas dari sikapnya. Orang orang dari asrama Holy Knight pagi ini banyak yang menyapanya dan memberikan semangat karena berita mengenai dirinya yang terpilih menjadi pemimpin dari perwakilan Konoha dalam battle royale untuk murid tahun pertama sudah menyebar. Namun dia tak menjawab sapaan mereka dengan baik… dia hanya melambaikan tangannya sedangkan wajahnya terfokus pada langkah kakinya meski orang orang tahu kalau pikirannya tak ada disana melainkan di tempat lain. 'Aku harus bagaimana ini…? Setelah ini aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi… apa yang harus kulakukan? Harus bagaimana aku bersikap?' batinnya yang sejak tadi terus terpikirkan mengenai pernyataan mengejutkan Hinata serta keberaniannya pada pagi hari ini.

"Hoi, Naruto! Selamat pagi! Kau mau ke arena latihan satu ya?" sapa Kiba yang kebetulan melintas disana bersama Shino yang bersamanya.

Tapi sayangnya sapaan Kiba tak mendapat balasan dari Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam dan bersikap sama sejak awal keberangkatannya tadi dari asrama. Otomatis sikap aneh Naruto membuat Kiba dan Shino bertanya tanya. Kiba dan Shino saling menatap dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. "Hmm.. Kenapa dia?" tanya Kiba kepada Shino dan hanya mendapat sebuah jawaban berupa bahu terangkat yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Shino tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arena Latihan 1

Disana sudah berkumpul sembilan anggota perwakilan Konoha dan enam senpai yaitu Yahiko, Sara, Itachi, Shisui, Nagato dan Koyuki yang sudah siap melatih perwakilan Konoha bersama dengan Kakashi yang ikut sedikit melatih mereka. Pada tahun Itachi dan kawan kawan, Konoha juga memenangkan turnamen lima Kerajaan ini dengan telak, tak satupun dari mereka kalah di battle royale. Mereka benar benar membuktikan diri mereka sebagai yang terbaik di generasi mereka… tak hanya di Konoha namun juga di lima Kerajaan.

"Dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizuka yang menonton dari tempat duduk bersama murid murid Konoha dari empat asrama.

Terlihat disana tak hanya Shizuka namun juga ada Karin, Sakura, Suigetsu, Juugo, Ino, Choji dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan sepuluh anggota terpilih yang enam di antaranya merupakan bakat surga dan empat di antaranya merupakan siswa yang terpilih dari empat asrama kini juga tengah menanyakan kemana pemimpin mereka.

"Merepotkan… Kemana perginya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke menggerutu kesal karena dia sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit. Begitu pula yang lainnya yang ikut menunggu pemimpin mereka yang terlambat.

"Neji! Kamarmu bersebelahan dengan Naruto-kun, kan?" tanya Shion menoleh ke arah Neji yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada aliran sihirnya.

Neji yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh dengan wajah yang terlihat tak tahu apa apa. "Entahlah… Aku tidak sempat membangunkannya tadi.. mungkin dia terlambat bangun atau semacamnya,"

Dan tanpa mereka semua sadari, sebenarnya sejak tadi ada seorang gadis disana yang terlihat gelisah tentang kenapa Naruto bisa terlambat pergi ke arena latihan. Akhirnya Neji yang memang lebih peka dari yang lainnya sadar akan Hinata yang sejak tadi gelisah. Dia membulatkan matanya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mengira ngira apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya ia tiba pada suatu kesimpulannya yang entah darimana asalnya, "Hmm… Jadi begitu.." gumam Neji tersenyum usil ke arah Hinata.

Dan tak lama setelahnya. Akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang yang mereka tunggu tunggu akhirnya datang memenuhi kewajibannya. "Selamat pagi, semuanya.." sapa Naruto dengan nada datar yang aneh.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "S-Selamat pagi.." jawab mereka yang merasakan keanehan pada Naruto.

Sara, Nagato dan Koyuki yang memperhatikan Naruto juga terlihat mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali melihat penampilan Naruto yang nampak… hmm.. seperti itulah…

Kembali kepada Naruto… Dia terlihat melirik ke sekitar mencari cari seseorang. Dan akhirnya lirikannya jatuh kepada gadis yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini tadi pagi. Dalam beberapa detik, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia benar benar gugup menghadapi situasinya saat ini. Hmm, tentu saja teman temannya memperhatikan Naruto yang tiba tiba berkeringat deras itu. Tatapan mereka seketika berubah jadi tatapan bingung yang sulit di artikan.

"N-Naruto-kun.." panggil Shion yang kebingungan.

Naruto tak menjawab panggilan Shion dan sibuk menundukkan kepalanya…

Dan dikarenakan kebingungan mereka harus berbuat apa… pada akhirnya Shisui menghampiri mereka dan bertindak.

"Ehmm… etto.. kalau begitu.. mari kita mulai saja latihannya sekarang," kata Shisui yang juga jadi sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Semuanya dengan serempak dan masih dalam keadaan sama sama memperhatikan Naruto, mereka menjawab, "H-Ha'i.."

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo, minna… ane kembali dari hiatus tiga bulan. Maaf gak kasih kabar… tenang, fic ini masih lanjut dan semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan meninggalkan reviewnya. Sorry klo balik dari hiatus dan chap ini Cuma 4000 word. Chap depan pasti lebih banyak, karena chap depan udah masuk ke Battle Royale.

Pertama tama, maaf kalo semisal alur kecepetan atau justru terlalu lambat. Terus maaf kalo ada typo. Ane niatnya pengen update kemaren tapi, ane lagi kurang motivasi…

Dan oh iya bagi siapa yang mau kenal author, ane ada WA atau LINE, untuk nomer WA: 085713157861, tolong jangan diteror, LINE ada juga.. tapi klo yang mau tau yg LINE.. ntar silahkan PM ane.. ane kasih ID LINE nya

See you in next chap!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	38. Battle Royale Dimulai

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#38**

 **BATTLE ROYALE DIMULAI**

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Setiap Kerajaan akan mengirim 10 murid untuk bertanding di dalam battle royale yang akan diadakan di hutan kematian Konoha!"

Jumlahnya benar benar mengejutkan Naruto dan teman temannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Setiap perwakilan tak hanya harus bertarung melawan murid dari Kerajaan lain namun juga harus bertahan hidup dari Magical Beast yang ada di dalam hutan.."

"Hmm.. jadi total 50 orang di dalam wilayah hutan kematian Konoha," gumam Sai sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Hutan itu bukannya wilayah hutan berdiameter 4 km yang berada di bagian dalam Akademi..? Bahkan wilayahnya diberi sebuah pagar besar sebagai pembatas keluar masuk hutan tersebut…"

.

.

"Kalau begitu… sampai jumpa di latihan pagi ini, niisan…"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelahnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah ditinggal Hinata selama beberapa detik, sampai sekarang masih mematung di tempatnya dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Saat saat dia terdiam cukup lama hingga menghabiskan beberapa menit… hingga akhirnya dia perlahan paham apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya ambruk atau memang sengaja dijatuhkan olehnya di tempat tidur. Lengan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua mata dan kepala bagian atas. Dia kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia bergumam, "Gawat…"

Wajahnya perlahan memerah ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan..

"Kalau begini… mustahil bagiku untuk melupakannya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 38

Naruto sekarang sedang berada di dalam ruangan besar yang cukup megah bersama dengan sepuluh orang yang tak asing lagi baginya karena kesepuluh orang itu adalah teman temannya yang akan berpartisipasi dalam Battle Royale hari ini bersamanya. Latihan keras yang dijalaninya kemarin tentu saja menuai hasil yang sepadan. Dari semua temannya yang ikut serta dalam battle royale, hanya Rock Lee yang masih berada di bawah tingkatan Spirit. Tentu saja sebulan selama Naruto koma setelah mengalahkan Orochimaru, teman temannya sudah berlatih keras. Dan beruntungnya, akibat mengalahkan cloning Orochimaru, tingkatan Naruto juga naik hingga menyentuh Spirit level 8, oleh karena itu dia masih memimpin diatas teman temannya meski dia koma selama satu bulan penuh. Dan setelah latihan keras kemarin, pada akhirnya dia mengalami kenaikan level lagi menjadi Spirit level 9.

Untuk teman temannya, mereka masing masing: Neji (Spirit level 6), Sasuke (Spirit level 6), Shion (Spirit level 7), Sai (Spirit level 5), Shikamaru (Spirit level 5), Temujin (Spirit level 2), Kimimaro (Spirit level 2), Rock Lee (Practioner level 5), Hinata (Spirit level 2).

"Membosankan.." kata Naruto menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan Naruto, yang lainnnya masih meneruskan kegiatan mereka masing masing di ruangan megah itu. Terlihat Sai masih sibuk dengan gambarnya, lalu Shikamaru masih terlelap di sofa, Sasuke sibuk berkonsentrasi, Neji sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca. Namun sebenarnya ada tiga gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto. Dan ketiga gadis itu adalah dari sudut paling kanan ke kiri, Hinata yang duduk di ujung kanan, setelah itu Naruto duduk di sebelahnya, Shion duduk di sebelah Naruto dan terakhir Shizuka yang entah bagaimana diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan peserta sebelum dimulainya Battle Royale.

'Kenapa mereka bertiga duduk disini?' tanya Naruto dengan tampang yang sedikit menahan kesal.

"Menyingkirlah, Shion.. Kau akan bersama Naruto-kun lebih lama saat di pertarungan nanti.. jadi biarkan aku yang duduk di sebelahnya.." kata Shizuka dengan ekspresi protes.

"Hah..? Terserah aku mau duduk dimana, lagipula bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Padahal kau bukan peserta.." kata Shion membalas tatapan tajam Shizuka.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Yahiko-senpai untuk menemani Naruto-kun.."

Pada akhirnya dahi mereka berdua saling berbenturan dengan ditambah sebuah tatapan mematikan ke satu sama lain. Kalau boleh dibilang, sejujurnya keberadaan Shion dan Shizuka sungguh mengganggu ketenangan peserta lainnya. Dan dari semua yang berada disana, tampak Neji, Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke terganggu oleh tingkah berisik kedua gadis itu. Temujin, Kimimaro dan Rock Lee yang sejujurnya dipilih untuk menambahkan anggota saja tak bisa protes apa apa. Mereka sudah sadar bahwa kehadiran mereka hanya untuk mengisi tempat di antara 10 peserta perwakilan yang ada.

"K-Kalian semua… Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Itachi begitu dia membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan yang membingungkan di matanya. Terutama saat dia melihat Shion dan Shizuka yang bertengkar ditambah Naruto yang mendapat lirikan dingin dari Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai. Bukan karena mereka iri, namun karena Naruto… kedua gadis itu jadi semakin berisik.

"Siap!" entah bagaimana caranya mereka menjawab pertanyaan Itachi barusan secara serentak tanpa adanya aba aba seolah mereka benar benar sudah menunggu pertanyaan itu terdengar di dalam ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah.. ikuti aku!" kata Itachi. Kesepuluh murid itu segera mengikuti Itachi menuju hutan kematian.

Dan sesampainya mereka bersepuluh disana, tepat di depan gerbang masuk hutan kematian yang sangat luas untuk ukuran sebuah hutan yang berada di balik sebuah Akademi Besar Konoha. Di sepanjang tepi hutan dibatasi oleh sebuah dinding dengan tinggi kisaran 5-6 meter ditambah dengan sebuah segel sihir yang melindungi seluruh areal hutan. Tak terbayang betapa besarnya sihir yang digunakan oleh Kaisar Sihir Pertama Konoha untuk menjaga hutan tersebut.

"Aku sudah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja menakjubkan saat kulihat lagi.." kata Sasuke yang kagum pada sihir yang melindungi hutan seluas itu.

"Aku paham.. Sihirnya benar benar tertanam dengan baik, bahkan setelah Kaisar Pertama meninggal.. segel perlindungannya masih tetap ada," tambah Neji juga ikut kagum.

Tak seperti Sasuke dan Neji yang masih terperangah kagum dengan sihir yang melindungi seluruh area hutan, Naruto dan Shikamaru lebih sibuk mengamati lawan lawan mereka lewat sebuah layar sihir yang ada di dekat mereka. Wajar saja bila mereka tak saling tatap menatap dengan lawan mereka, karena kelima pihak akan masuk dari gerbang masuk yang berbeda beda. Setelah sampai di dalam hutan kematian, kemungkinan mereka akan berpencar dalam kelompok kecil 2, 3 atau mungkin 4 orang.

"Oke… Sebelum kita memasuki hutan kematian, semuanya sudah ingat rencananya bukan?" tanya Shikamaru mengambil perhatian teman temannya.

Mereka semua mengangguk begitu Shikamaru bertanya tentang rencana serta pembagian kelompok yang akan berpencar. "Tapi sejujurnya aku masih tidak yakin, apakah pembagian ini tepat untuk kita atau tidak.." kata Neji sambil melirik ke arah seseorang.

"Aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya! Kenapa kau tidak jadikan aku satu kelompok dengan Naruto-kun!?" kata Shion langsung menarik kerah Shikamaru sambil memasang tatapan dingin membunuhnya.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengarnya dari Shion sambil melirik ke arah lain. "Sejujurnya kau ini ingin menang melawan mereka atau tidak sih?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

Shion melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah Shikamaru, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan tepat di depan dada. "Kita memiliki 6 bakat surga di pihak kita, dan bahkan di pihak mereka paling banyak hanya memiliki 2 bakat surga dalam satu pihak.. yaitu Kerajaan Kumo berisi Samui dan Toneri, sedangkan kita ada 6! Bahkan sejujurnya aku merasa kita tidak adil untuk mereka," kata Shion masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Hooh, jadi kau juga bisa bersimpati dengan lawanmu ya.." kata Shikamaru yang terdengar sedikit memancing konfrontasi.

"Diam.." jawab Shion pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Dan suasana menjadi terdengar seperti sebuah candaan oleh mereka bersepuluh. "Sudahlah, kita turuti saja rencana ahli strategi kita ini.." kata Naruto dengan nada malas.

Kemudian Sai yang sejak tadi diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dia melihat bentuk susunan tim yang dipecah oleh Shikamaru menjadi tiga bagian penting. "Jadi, kekuatan tempur utama kita ada pada mereka bertiga ya?" tanya Sai kepada Shikamaru yang kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan mata Sai berada. Ketiga orang yang dimaksud Sai adalah Sasuke, Neji dan Shion.

Mereka bertiga akan jadi tumpuan serangan utama pada tim. "Kenapa Neji dan bukan Naruto saja yang menjadi tumpuan serangan kita..? Sudah jelas bahwa dialah yang terkuat di antara kita, akan bagus bila Sasuke, Naruto dan Shion bersama dalam satu tim.." kata Rock Lee yang berpendapat dengan bentuk susunan tim yang ada.

"Ya.. Aku juga berpikiran sama dengan si alis tebal itu.. atau mengapa tidak ditambah jadi berempat dengan Naruto?" tambah Shion langsung memberikan tatapan iblis kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendapat tatapan iblis itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi panik.

"Tumpuan serangan terkuat kita juga harus memiliki orang yang bisa melihat medan pertempuran dan memprediksi serta mengambil keputusan mengenai serangan yang akan dilakukan.. Sudah jelas bahwa Byakugan dibutuhkan, itu alasan kenapa Neji berada di satu tim yang sama dengan kalian.. Dan untuk yang kedua.. Aku pikir kita tetap membutuhkan keseimbangan dalam tim yang kita buat, maka dari itu Shikamaru membuatku berada di tim lain sebagai pengimbang.." kata Naruto menjelaskan sesuatu yang harusnya dijelaskan oleh Shikamaru.

Dan akhirnya mereka mengerti alasan Shikamaru membentuk tim ini. Kimimaro, Rock Lee, Temujin, Sai akan berada dalam satu tim sebagai tim penyergap. Shikamaru akan menentukan strategi dengan bantuan Byakugan milik Hinata. Lalu Naruto akan menjaga mereka selama mereka mengumpulkan informasi. Dan sebagai tombak utama mereka, Sasuke, Neji dan Shion. Begitulah garis besarnya. Namun meski dengan strategi yang kelihatannya cukup baik, Hinata masih terlihat tidak siap ataupun gelisah dan hal itu diperhatikan oleh Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Hinata?"

"A-Aku baik baik saja…"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian melihat gadis itu yang terlihat gelisah. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu… jadi kau pasti akan baik baik saja.." kata Naruto sambil mengusap rambut Hinata. Dan gerakan barusan sukses membuat rona merah di wajah gadis itu.

"Grrrhhh.." Ya.. tanpa mereka sadari juga, gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang ada disana menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal tak suka dengan tingkah laku kakak beradik yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah tersebut.

Lalu entah bagaimana, tiba tiba Naruto teringat bahwa sejak dia bangun, sampai sekarang Kurama belum menjawab panggilannya. Dia benar benar khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kurama. Setiap malam dia selalu mencoba berkomunikasi dengan roh dalam dirinya itu namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Dia sempat berspekulasi bahwa ini semua akibat dari efek samping dari penggunaan **Seven Deadly Sin** , yang membuat Kurama terpaksa tidur sementara waktu sambil menahan agar kekuatan itu tidak keluar lagi. Namun justru sebaliknya, Naruto berpikir bahwa akan sangat bagus bila dia dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan itu lagi. Dia bisa berusaha untuk mengontol kekuatan jahat yang bahkan dapat memusnahkan sebuah clon sempurna dari Orochimaru dengan mudah.

'Kurasa tak ada gunanya aku memikirkannya..' batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum pahit. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah mengembalikan keberadaan Kurama dalam dirinya.

Kemudian tak lama setelah itu, seseorang yang merekan kenal datang ke hadapan mereka untuk mengucapkan salam sebelum mereka memasuki hutan tersebut selama dua hari. "Minna.. apa kalian semua sudah siap?"

Dan dari suaranya, Naruto sudah bisa menduga siapa orang yang menyapa mereka disana. "Sara-… senpai.." panggil Naruto yang terdengar hampir memanggil Sara dengan panggilan 'Sara-nee' di depan yang lainnya.

Sara hanya tersenyum mendengar Naruto yang hampir saja memanggilnya kakak di depan yang lainnya. "Ara Ara.. Kalian berjuanglah di dalam hutan kematian.." kata Sara sangat perhatian kepada kesepuluh murid tahun pertama terutama Naruto yang ada disana.

"Ha'i.." jawab mereka serentak.

Di belakang Sara, mengikutinya, Nagato dan Koyuki yang juga penasaran dengan keadaan mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam hutan kematian beberapa saat lagi. "Apa kalian kesini hanya untuk menyapa kami dan memberi semangat sebelum kami pergi?" tanya Neji.

"Ma.. Begitulah.." jawab Nagato sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Dimana senpai yang lain? Kenapa hanya kalian yang datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke tidak melihat kehadiran kakaknya, Shisui, Yahiko ataupun senpai yang lainnya disana.

"Mereka sedang sibuk menyambut kelima Kaisar Sihir di ruangan Tsunade-sama.." jawab Koyuki.

Sama hal nya dengan Sara dan Koyuki yang menaruh perhatian lebih ke Naruto, Nagato juga telah menganggap Naruto layaknya adiknya sendiri jadi tentunya dia juga lebih memperhatikan Naruto ketimbang peserta lainnya meski dia sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya. "Berjuanglah, Naruto… Jangan sampai kalah dari mereka.."

"Tidak perlu khawatir… Karena sudah jelas bahwa kami lah yang akan memenangkan Battle Royale ini.." kata Naruto yakin dan optimis disertai dengan senyuman khasnya kepada kakak satu satunya.

Sara, Koyuki dan Nagato melepas rasa khawatir mereka begitu melihat ekspresi Naruto serta kesembilan teman temannya barusan. Dan tak lama berselang, gerbang tempat mereka masuk ke hutan kematian terbuka lebar menandakan kalau sekarang lah saatnya mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kalau begitu… kami berangkat.." kata Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam hutan kematian diikuti oleh kesembilan temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain gerbang hutan kematian

Seorang laki laki berambut merah dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang di samping kanannya yang membawa sebuah kipas besar lalu seorang laki laki yang membawa semacam benda yang terbungkus di belakangnya merupakan peserta dari Kerajaan Suna. Lalu di belakang mereka juga berdiri tujuh murid dari Kerajaan Suna yang meskipun tidak terlihat sekuat mereka bertiga namun terlihat cukup buas dan ganas.

"Kankurou, Temari… kita mulai pembantaian sepihak ini.." ucap laki laki berambut merah dengan nada membunuh serta tatapan mata yang begitu dingin.

"Tentu saja…"

"Akan kutunjukkan siapa diantara para bakat surga yang terkuat…" kata laki laki berambut merah itu sambil mengeluarkan banyak sekali sihir elemen pasir dari sebuah gentong yang ada di punggungnya.

Di lain sisi lainnya hutan kematian

Toneri dan Samui nampak juga sudah memasuki gerbang bersama dengan kedelapan murid Kumo lainnya termasuk seorang gadis berkulit hitam yang membawa pedang dan laki laki berkulit hitam dengan pedang yang sama sedang mengunyah permen karet. "Karui, Omoi.. Kalian bersama dalam satu tim.. Aku akan memimpin 2 anggota perempuan kita.. sisa laki laki akan membentuk satu tim sendiri, sedangkan Toneri akan begerak terpisah sendirian.." kata Samui memberi komando kepada anggotanya.

"Hah.. Bersama dengan Karui lagi, tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan pasangan perempuan yang pantas di anggota tim kita," kata Omoi mengeluh kepada Samui.

"Apa!? Jadi menurutmu aku ini tidak pantas untuk sampah sepertimu!?" kata Karui sambil memukul kepala Omoi dan bersiap untuk melakukan pukulan kedua.

Samui yang melihat aksi berisik mereka berdua langsung memberikan helaan nafas pasrah sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing karena tingkah mereka. "Dan inilah yang menjadi salah satu hal yang membuatku pusing memikirkan battle royale ini.. aku sudah tahu mereka berdua akan seperti ini,"

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah, biarkan saja… sikap mereka saat seperti ini dan disaat berada dalam pertarungan akan berbeda. Mereka akan jauh lebih serius, kau juga tau kan?" kata Toneri dengan senyuman masam. Dan dari sini dia benar benar terlihat seperti pemimpin perwakilan Kumo yang sebenarnya.

"Ya.. tapi tetap saja.." jawab Samui sambil memperhatikan kedua orang yang menjadi bahan obrolannya dengan Toneri.

Samui menoleh ke arah Toneri yang masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan tenang meski dalam medan pertempuran. Terlihat sekali bahwa dari semuanya, dial ah yang paling siap dan paling tenang. "Apa kau tidak masalah sendirian..? Kemungkinan kau akan melawan dua atau tiga bakat surga sekaligus, lho.." kata Samui.

Mendengarnya justru membuat Toneri tersenyum entah kenapa. Mungkin dia berpikir, berhadapan dengan dua atau tiga bakat surga sekaligus bukan merupakan suatu bahaya untuknya melainkan merupakan suatu keberuntungan di awal battle royale. "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Hah..?"

Samui yang bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Toneri barusan kembali mempertanyakan apa maksudnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bertemu dengan dua atau tiga sekaligus itu merupakan sebuah kesenangan untukku…"

Lalu di tempat para peserta dari Kerajaan Kiri

Yang memimpin mereka adalah seorang laki laki salah satu bakat surga berpenampilan biasa dengan kacamata dan membawa sebuah pedang besar di punggungnya. Nama laki laki ini adalah Chojuro. Sekilas dia adalah laki laki yang nampaknya tidak bisa diandalkan dan terlihat kurang percaya diri namun bila sudah dalam medan pertempuran…, dengan pedangnya itu, dia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Dan yang ada di sebelahnya, seorang laki laki berambut panjang yang memakai sebuah topeng, bila dilihat sekilas dia tampak seperti perempuan namun sebenarnya dia adalah laki laki tulen. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Koyuki… yaitu elemen es, namun elemen es miliknya pada dasarnya memiliki perbedaan signifikan dengan elemen es milik Koyuki dari segi bentuk serangan, intensitas kekuatan serta cara penggunaan. Klannya memang klan yang mengkhususkan diri pada sihir elemen es spesial milik klan mereka. Nama laki laki itu adalah Haku.

"Aku percayakan anggota lainnya kepadamu, Haku.." kata Chojuro kepada laki laki bertopeng yang berlari di sampingnya.

"Hmm…, serahkan kepadaku," setelah mengucapkannya, Chojuro beserta rombongannya berpisah dengan Haku. Dia memimpin 3 anggota sedangkan Haku memimpin 5 anggota. Secara garis besar, mereka membagi anggota mereka menjadi 2 tim.

Lalu terakhir di tempat para peserta dari Kerajaan Iwa

Jika keempat Kerajaan lainnya memilih seorang laki laki menjadi pemimpin perwakilan, Kerajaan Iwa adalah satu satunya yang memilih seorang gadis menjadi pemimpin dari perwakilan mereka. Yap, gadis itu adalah salah satu bakat surga, namanya adalah Kurotsuchi. Dia merupakan anak perempuan dari salah satu penyihir terkenal dari Kerajaan Iwa, dan nama gadis ini adalah Kurotsuchi. Bersama dengan partner nya, seorang laki laki bertubuh gendut besar yang meskipun bukan salah satu dari bakat surga, dia dikatakan mampu menandingi Kurotsuchi yang merupakan bagian dari bakat surga.

"Kurotsuchi, kita berdua tetap bersama.. sisanya bentuk menjadi dua tim berisikan 4 orang!" kata Kurotsuchi memerintahkan rekan rekannya untuk segera membentuk tim.

"Dan sesuai yang direncanakan, kita berpisah ke titik koordinat masing masing!" kata Kurotsuchi melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Baik!"

Kemudian mereka langsung membentuk dua tim dengan satu tim berisikan empat orang sesuai perintah Kurotsuchi lalu berpencar ke tempat titik koordinat mereka masing masing. Kurotsuchi nampak tersenyum melihat rekan rekannya sudah berangkat ke tempat mereka masing masing. "Jadi mana dulu yang akan kita kejutkan?" tanya Akatsuchi dengan nada bodoh.

"Hmm.. Pertama tama, mari kita kejutkan sebagian anggota Konoha terlebih dahulu… Lagipula aku ingin cepat cepat bertarung dengan orang itu.." jawab Kurotsuchi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak para peserta memasuki hutan kematian… Dan layar sihir raksasa yang menghubungkan keadaan di dalam hutan kini tersambung dengan seluruh layar sihir yang ada di Akademi. Entah itu yang ada di cafeteria, di arena latihan atau di ruang santai asrama. Tentu saja mereka hanya menyiarkan bagian pertarungan saja serta keadaan dalam medan pertempuran. Akademi tidak akan menunjukkan saat saat para peserta sedang melakukan kebutuhan pribadi seperti buang air atau kebutuhan pribadi (Ya iyalah.. ya kali ditunjukkin, klo ditunjukkin mah.. author nya juga pengen liat XD).

Dan kini mari kita terpusat pada tim Naruto. Dia kini bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Hinata tengah bersembunyi di dalam sebuah batang pohon raksasa yang ada di dalam hutan. Sambil terus mengawasi keadaan, mereka menjaga keadaan dan melihat keadaan dari tim penyergap. Tentu saja, salah satu dari mereka memiliki alat komunikasi sihir untuk saling memberitahu keadaan. Alat komunikasi sihir diperbolehkan untuk digunakan dalam battle royale ini, dan tentu saja bukan hanya Konoha yang menggunakannya namun seluruh peserta dari kelima Kerajaan juga menggunakannya.

"Hinata, bagaimana daerah sekitar yang ada di dekat tim Sai?" tanya Shikamaru.

Hinata yang memasang **Byakugan** miliknya segera melihat keadaan sekitaran daerah Sai dan yang lainnya. Nampaknya ada tim yang mendekat ke arah tim Sai. Dia melihat lebih jauh dan menemukan bahwa tim yang mendekati tim Sai adalah tim yang berasal dari Kerajaan Suna. Hanya empat orang tak termasuk Gaara, Kankurou ataupun Temari, mereka hanya murid murid biasa yang tak semenonjol Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari.

"Tim dari Kerajaan Suna mendekat, jumlah empat orang, arah dari utara mereka.." kata Hinata kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dengan alat komunikasi di telinganya, dia menyampaikannya kepada Sai agar Sai dan yang lainnya bersiap untuk bertarung melawan empat orang dari Kerajaan Suna itu.

" _Baik… aku mengerti, Shikamaru"_ jawab Sai dari alat komunikasi yang mereka gunakan.

"Jika keadaan berat, aku akan mengirim tombak utama kita untuk membantu kalian… tapi tolong bertahan selama beberapa menit, karena saat ini juga Sasuke, Shion dan Neji sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu tim pasukan Kumo berjumlah empat orang. Tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa mengatasi mereka," kata Shikamaru.

" _Tentu saja.. kau terlalu meremehkanku, lagipula disini tak hanya ada aku tapi juga Temujin, Kimimaro dan Rock Lee.. Mereka tak kalah kuat kita para bakat surga,"_

Ucap Sai dengan nada datar. Dan tak lama kemudian dia memutus sambungan komunikasi di antara mereka. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan penjagaannya terhadap rencana yang sudah dia buat. Dia melihat kembali sketsa sedehana mengenai denah hutan kematian yang dia gambar di tanah. Satu titik yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah pergerakan dari Kerajaan Kumo, terutama Toneri yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui seperti apa kemampuannya bahkan meski mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Shikamaru? Apa kau khawatir dengan Kerajaan Kumo? Dengan Toneri dan juga Samui?" tanya Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang nampak sedikit gelisah. Dia juga sadar bahwa pandangan Shikamaru tertuju pada satu titik yang merupakan tempat masuk Kerajaan Kumo. Dan tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan sangatlah tepat. Shikamaru benar benar menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Kerajaan kumo ketimbang saingan lainnya dari Kerajaan lain.

"Sudah pasti…" jawab Shikamaru dengan ekspresi yang sedikit gelisah. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia justru tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi, aku juga tahu bahwa kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Toneri ataupun Samui…"

Naruto tersenyum begitu mendengarnya. "Hah.. Sudah pasti.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

Nafas bola api Sasuke menjadi sebuah serangan telak terhadap lawannya yang merupakan salah satu dari anggota perwakilan Kerajaan Suna. Orang itu merintih kepanasan, kesakitan setelah menerima serangan besar Sasuke barusan. Rekan rekannya yang melihat serangan Sasuke barusan tak lantas gentar menghadapi lawan yang lebih tangguh. Mereka justru semakin marah dan semakin bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Sasuke. Yah meski mereka berempat pun takkan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, apalagi jika hanya tinggal bertiga dan satu orang terluka. Belum lagi, bukan hanya Sasuke yang harus mereka hadapi namun juga Neji dan Shion yang sama kuatnya.

"Dua orang Spirit level 1, satu orang Practioner level 9 dan dia yang terluka.. seorang Practioner level 10," kata Neji setelah menganalisa kembali kekuatan lawannya.

Shion dan Neji sekarang berada di atas dahan pohon yang besar, tengah menyaksikan pertarungan Sasuke melawan keempat orang itu dengan kondisi satu orang sudah terluka cukup parah. "Apa kita tidak akan membantunya sama sekali?" tanya Neji tanpa menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Tidak perlu… Akan memalukan bagi seorang bakat surga yang memiliki harga diri tinggi sepertinya jika tidak bisa menghabisi para pecundang seperti mereka," kata Shion sedikit malas menyaksikannya. Sejujurnya suasana sejak awal memang sudah membuatnya bosan apalagi dengan tidak adanya kehadiran Naruto di dekatnya, membuatnya semakin dan semakin bosan. Apalagi jika dia memikirkan dengan siapa Naruto saat ini.., hanya membuat kepalanya semakin panas.

"Lawan api dengan air!"

" **Water Style: Water Cannon!"**

Salah seorang dari anggota Suna itu menembakkan meriam elemen air kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri santai dan tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya sejak tadi. "Kalian tidak beruntung… Sayangnya aku tak hanya memiliki elemen api…"

" **Thunder Style: Lightning Shield…"**

Sasuke langsung membentuk sebuah perisai elemen petir yang saat terkena serangan elemen air barusan justru menjadi semakin kuat kekuatannya. Lawannya dibuat seolah semakin tidak percaya dengan elemen ganda yang dikuasai Sasuke. "T-Tidak mungkin… Dia juga bisa menggunakan elemen petir semacam itu..!"

"K-Kita harus lari…" kata salah seorang dari mereka yang menyarankan untuk lari.

Sasuke baru kali ini terlihat benar benar bosan dengan keadaan. Kenapa juga dia harus disini… di titik koordinat yang ditentukan oleh Shikamaru. Lawannya langsung melarikan diri sambil membawa temannya yang terluka. Dan dengan satu kalimat dan sebuah lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya…

" **Thunder Style: Lightning Spear…"**

Dan baru saja dia akan melemparkan tombak elemen petir yang barusan dia ciptakan… Lawan lawannya sudah terlebih dahulu pingsan oleh sebuah serangan elemen pasir sederhana yang tak diketahui darimana asalnya. "Uaaarrrgghh… Ini.. pasir ini.."

Mereka merintih kesakitan akibat serangan pasir itu. Sedangkan Neji yang memperhatikan dari atas dahan besar, hanya tersenyum sedikit begitu melihat serangan barusan. "Dia akhirnya datang juga…" kata Neji.

"Pasir itu… Jangan jangan milik dia?" tanya Shion sambil melirik Neji dengan tatapan bosan.

Sasuke yang tadinya terlihat bosan, mulai kembali tertarik minatnya setelah orang yang tadinya berada di balik bayang bayang, akhirnya keluar. Orang itu memang ahlinya menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan, bahkan Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Neji seharusnya bisa menyadarinya dengan **Byakugan** miliknya. Namun dia tak mau membuang tenaganya hanya untuk mendeteksi dimana lawannya yang pada akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya dari depan secara langsung.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari si jenius Uchiha…"

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.. orang orang dari Konoha,"

Tiga orang yang keluar dari balik bayangan adalah laki laki berambut merah dengan sebuah tato di dahinya serta sebuah gentong di belakangnya berisikan elemen pasir, diikuti seorang laki laki berbaju hitam dengan sebuah benda yang ada di punggungnya lalu seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kipas raksasa yang dibawanya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga… Kami sudah bosan menunggu.." kata Neji turun dari atas dahan pohon raksasa diikuti Shion yang turun setelahnya.

Neji langsung menyamakan posisinya di samping Sasuke sambil tetap menatap tajam lawan lawannya. "Kau jangan ganggu pertarunganku, Neji… Dia mangsaku.." kata Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke arah Gaara.

"Hmm.. Tergantung bagaimana situasinya nanti…"

Gaara yang mendapat tatapan intens dari Neji dan Sasuke tentu tak diam saja. Perlahan, gelombang pasir keluar dari gentong yang selalu dibawanya kemana mana itu. "Saa.. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pertarungannya sekarang…"

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yey.. sesuai yang dijanjikan, ane kembali di awal April. Maaf buat yang nungguin ini fic (Itu juga kalo ada yang nungguin -_-). Berhubung ane udah selesai ujian, ane bisa lanjutin fic ane (Mohon doa supaya nilai ujian ane bagus). Kalian boleh lupa sama ane, authornya tapi klo bisa jangan lupa ama fic nya wkwkwkwk. Yah ternyata fic ini umurnya udah setahun, gak terasa. Padahal dulu di awal chap, review nya gak nyampe 10 wkwkwkwk.. sekarang total review 1400. Ane bener bener bersyukur. Ane belum tau kapan update lagi karena masih nunggu respon dari reader sekalian juga. Yang jelas setelah ini ane mau update yang symbol of revenge dulu -_- … klo kalian ada pertanyaan, tanya aja di review, entar kubalas di PM. Sampai sini dulu.. next chap, insyaallah 5000 word.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!

See you in next chap


	39. Strongest Attack vs Absolute Defense

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#39**

 **STRONGEST ATTACK VS ABSOLUTE DEFENSE**

TRate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari si jenius Uchiha…"

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.. orang orang dari Konoha,"

Tiga orang yang keluar dari balik bayangan adalah laki laki berambut merah dengan sebuah tato di dahinya serta sebuah gentong di belakangnya berisikan elemen pasir, diikuti seorang laki laki berbaju hitam dengan sebuah benda yang ada di punggungnya lalu seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kipas raksasa yang dibawanya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga… Kami sudah bosan menunggu.." kata Neji turun dari atas dahan pohon raksasa diikuti Shion yang turun setelahnya.

Neji langsung menyamakan posisinya di samping Sasuke sambil tetap menatap tajam lawan lawannya. "Kau jangan ganggu pertarunganku, Neji… Dia mangsaku.." kata Sasuke masih menatap lurus ke arah Gaara.

"Hmm.. Tergantung bagaimana situasinya nanti…"

Gaara yang mendapat tatapan intens dari Neji dan Sasuke tentu tak diam saja. Perlahan, gelombang pasir keluar dari gentong yang selalu dibawanya kemana mana itu. "Saa.. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pertarungannya sekarang…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…"

Sekarang saatnya Shikamaru menunggu hasil dari pertarungan kedua tim yang telah ia bagi. "Shikamaru, jika ini sesuai prediksimu, seharusnya Sasuke, Shion dan Neji sedang berhadapan melawan tim inti dari Suna kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar wilayah hutan kematian yang barusan digambar oleh Shikamaru di sebuah kertas.

"Ya… Mereka juga sudah mengkonfirmasikan nya padaku barusan," jawab Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari gambarnya. Dia masih sibuk menyalin apa yang dia gambar di tanah ke sebuah kertas. Gambarnya yang ada di tanah sekarang merupakan sketsa kasar dari wilayah hutan kematian, dan dia berniat menjadikannya sebuah sketsa utuh di kertas yang dibawanya.

Sekarang harusnya Sasuke, Shion dan Neji sedang berhadapan dengan tim dari Akademi Suna. Meski dia yakin dengan kemampuan ketiga orang itu, tapi tetap mustahil untuk tidak khawatir dengan hasil yang akan diterima nantinya. Belum ada kepastian seratus persen bahwa Sasuke, Shion dan Neji akan memenangkan pertandingan pertama mereka. Terlebih, dia tak bisa mengirim Naruto, karena ada kemungkinan juga lawan mengetahui lokasinya saat ini. Dia tidak bisa mengirim Naruto sedangkan dia dan Hinata berada dalam situasi bahaya. Shikamaru mungkin bisa melawan musuh namun bagaimana dengan jumlah musuh yang akan dia lawan nantinya? Dia bukanlah petarung seperti Naruto, Shion, Neji dan Sasuke yang sanggup menghadapi banyak jumlah lawan sekaligus. Saat ini Naruto lah anggota terkuat di perwakilan Konoha, mungkin juga yang terkuat di antara semua peserta.

"Bagaimana lawan yang dihadapi oleh mereka, Shikamaru? Lawan mereka adalah laki laki berambut merah dari Suna itu kan? Dia terlihat dingin dan juga kuat dari penampilannya.." kata Naruto mengatakan pendapatnya yang dia ambil dari kesan pertamanya melihat Gaara.

"Ya… Dia kuat! Tak salah lagi kalau dia akan menjadi Kaisar Sihir Suna di masa depan.. Namun kepribadiannya sangat buruk,"

Ucap Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Buruk? Kepribadiannya buruk? Apa dari kebiasaannya?" tanya Hinata yang sudah melepas **Byakugan** nya untuk mengistirahatkan matanya.

Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala singkat. Setelahnya, dia bukannya menjelaskan, namun dia justru teringat akan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sebuah firasat mengerikan ketika dia pertama kali melihat Gaara.

"Bukan kebiasaannya.. Aku… Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada dari seorang manusia.." jawab Shikamaru.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak paham dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Apa sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada dari seorang manusia? Ah.. tunggu, dia juga memiliki sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki manusia jika dipikir pikir. Apa yang 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud Shikamaru dalam diri Gaara itu adalah sesuatu yang sebelas dua belas dengan yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto? Tidak, tidak.. Rasanya mustahil jika ada sebuah kebetulan juga seperti ini, pikirnya. Dia seharusnya lebih fokus kepada penjagaan di sekitar wilayah ini dan menyerahkan Gaara kepada ketiga temannya.

"Terlebih Gaara dan kedua orang lainnya yang selalu bersamanya itu merupakan saudara… Mereka bertiga adalah anak dari Kaisar Sihir Keempat Suna," kata Shikamaru memberikan sebuah fakta yang sedikit membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut.

"Wah, wah.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau lawan kita adalah seorang anak dari Kaisar Sihir.." kata Naruto sedikit kagum.

"Ya… Jika memikirkannya lagi jadi membuatku semakin cemas dengan Sasuke-kun, Neji-niisama dan Shion-san.." tambah Hinata.

"Dan ingat… Mereka bertiga adalah saudara!"

Lawan yang dihadapi Sasuke, Neji dan Shion merupakan saudara yang seharusnya jelas memiliki kerja sama yang lebih baik dari orang orang biasa. Terlebih, mereka bertiga adalah anak dari Kaisar Sihir Keempat Kerajaan Suna. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman temannya yang saling bermusuhan dan tidak memiliki sebuah kerja sama? Itu akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit untuk mereka. "Haha.. aku paham.." jawab Naruto dengan tawa garing dan senyum masam jika mengingat ingat kembali ketiga temannya yang saling mementingkan ego masing masing.

"Yah.. aku sedikit dibuat pusing oleh itu, tapi bagaimana lagi.. Ini adalah satu satunya pilihan terbaik yang bisa kubuat untuk saat ini yaitu membiarkan mereka bersama," kata Shikamaru sambil memegang keningnya.

Sejujurnya mungkin akan lebih baik mereka bertarung sendiri sendiri daripada berkelompok. Tapi jika Shion, Neji dan Sasuke bisa mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah bentuk kerja sama tim, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka bisa kalah melawan musuh mereka di pertandingan ini. "Apa kau meragukan kemampuan mereka untuk bisa bekerja sama, Shikamaru-san?" tanya Hinata setelah pertanyaan itu lumayan lama membuatnya khawatir.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata. Dengan jujur dia menjawab, "Ya.. Aku khawatir dengan kerja sama mereka,"

"Lebih dari itu, apa kau berpikir bahwa Sasuke, Shion dan Neji tidak akan sanggup untuk mengalahkan tim dari Suna?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pikiran yang ada di kepalanya barusan.

Shikamaru sesungguhnya juga tidak yakin seratus persen apakah Sasuke, Shion dan Neji bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tapi dengan kekuatan **Magical Beast Fusion** milik Shion, dia bisa tenang. Lagipula, mereka bertiga adalah ujung tombak utama tim, jadi tidak semudah itu mereka bisa dikalahkan. "Aku yakin mereka sanggup mengalahkan tim Suna bahkan tanpa bantuan dari kita sekalipun, mereka adalah ujung tombak utama tim.., jadi kita juga harus yakin pada mereka," jawab Shikamaru memantapkan keyakinannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya hal lainnya lagi…" kata Naruto memutus kalimatnya sebelum ia menyelesaikannya.

Shikamaru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menunggu pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Jadi… Berapa lama kita disini? Dan apa tujuan kita disini? Aku tidak yakin bersembunyi dan memberikan komando kepada yang lainnya adalah tujuan kita berada disini," kata Naruto sambil melihat lihat ke samping kiri dan kanannya yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka saat ini berada di dalam sebuah batang pohon raksasa. "Memang, kita berada disini bukan untuk memberikan komando kepada yang lainnya sambil bersembunyi…" jawab Shikamaru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gambar denah hutan kematian.

Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap mempertanyakan apa maksud Shikamaru sebenarnya. "Jadi, untuk apa kita disini.. Shikamaru-san?" tanya Hinata.

Shikamaru berharap sebenarnya pada mereka untuk tidak menanyakannya karena alasannya dia malas untuk menjelaskannya kepada mereka. Dia pikir itu merepotkan. Yah pada akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas kemalasan lah yang mengawali penjelasan Shikamaru. "Haaah.. Kurasa aku juga harus menjelaskan bagian ini.."

Naruto dan Hinata kembali saling memberikan tatapan mereka ke arah satu sama lain. Mereka masih tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh laki laki bergaya rambut nanas ini. "Sudah cepat katakan saja dan tak usah membuat kami berdua bingung seperti ini, kau hanya membuatnya semakin lama untuk dijelaskan, kau tahu.." kata Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit mengeluh.

"Huft, kalian pasti sadar bukan bahwa di antara kelima Kerajaan ada satu Akademi yang dapat melacak keberadaan lawan bahkan tanpa kemampuan khusus seperti **Byakugan.**."

Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Sekali lagi Shikamaru melanjutkan apa yang belum diselesaikannya, "Ada lagi bakat surga yang memiliki kemampuan melacak di atas rata rata bakat surga dengan akurat selain Neji… Dan mereka adalah Sabaku Gaara dari Suna yang kini sedang dihadapi oleh tim Sasuke, kemudian Kurotsuchi dari Kerajaan Iwa…" kata Shikamaru menyebutkan kedua nama lain di bakat surga selain Neji.

"Hmm.. Jika Sabaku Gaara sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Neji dan Shion.. Apa itu artinya kau mengkhawatirkan perwakilan dari Iwa? Gadis berambut pendek bernama Kurotsuchi itu?" tanya Naruto langsung kepada inti pertanyaan.

Shikamaru nampaknya tak perlu menjelaskannya repot repot. Ya memang benar saat ini dia mencemaskan serangan dari Iwa karena dari hasil analisa nya sejak kedatangan perwakilan dari Kelima Kerajaan di Konoha, nampaknya Kurotsuchi sangat tertarik dengan Naruto… Orang yang sudah mengalahkan lima bakat surga seketika. Bahkan hingga Naruto masuk ke dalam bakat surga itu sendiri. "Kurotsuchi nampaknya tertarik denganmu, Naruto… Dari semua lawan yang ada di pertarungan ini, kaulah yang utama baginya," kata Shikamaru dengan tatapan mata malas. Naruto sendiri meresponnya dengan terkejut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri ketika Shikamaru menyebutkan namanya sebagai lawan yang paling ingin Kurotsuchi kalahkan.

"Hahh.. Kurasa memang merepotkan mendapat semua perhatian itu dalam sekejap mata… Jadi sekarang banyak sekali yang menjadikanku target incaran, dan kurasa ini membuat hidupku semakin berbahaya.." kata Naruto mengeluh.

Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan dari Naruto barusan, pasalnya selama ini Naruto nampak ingin sekali mendapatkan perhatian dan popularitas besar semenjak bakatnya sempat hilang. Dan setelah dia mendapat semua perhatian dan popularitasnya kembali, kini dia malah mengeluh akan hal itu. "Apa yang lucu dari itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah malas.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja sekarang popularitasmu itu kembali merepotkanmu, niisan…" kata Hinata yang memandang Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya barusan.

DEG

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar menatap gadis di hadapannya, dia hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat wajah manis itu. Kemudian dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan tak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang memberinya tatapan aneh. 'Hmm.. Siscon..'

"Akan kulanjutkan lagi penjelasanku mengenai kemampuan Kurotsuchi…, perempuan itu spesial.. lebih spesial dibanding anak anak lainnya di Kerajaan Iwa. Dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki orang lain seusianya bahkan penyihir penyihir tingkatan diatasnya. Dia dapat melacak lawannya 5 kilometer hanya dengan sentuhan di tanah. Dengan kemampuannya, dia bisa melacak kita disini. Tidak salah lagi bahwa dia merupakan pengguna sihir elemen tanah terkuat di bakat surga, bahkan kekuatannya dalam mengendalikan sihir elemen tanah mungkin setara dengan penyihir bertingkatan Master,"

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengarnya lumayan terkejut juga dengan kemampuan mengerikan semacam itu. Namun dari kesimpulan itu, Naruto juga mengambil kesimpulan mengenai apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan jika bertemu lawan seperti Kurotsuchi. "Itu artinya bahkan jika dia buta, dia masih bisa mengetahui lawannya berada asalkan lawannya masih menapaki tanah?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Shikamaru. "Tapi yang harus kita waspadai darinya bukan hanya itu saja.. yang terpenting adalah saat bertarung melawannya.."

"Apa dia memiliki sebuah sihir spesial dalam pertarungan..?"

"Tidak… Dia hanya sebatas menggunakan sihir sihir elemen tanah kategori level A atau B. Yang menakutkan darinya bukanlah sihir sihirnya namun adalah kemampuannya dalam pertarungan. Gadis itu memiliki naluri bertarung yang setara dengan Sasuke, Neji dan Shion atau bahkan lebih. Dia mampu memanfaatkan keadaan dalam pertarungan dan melihat celah lawannya dengan sangat baik.. Bahkan sejujurnya lebih baik darimu, Naruto. Meski dari data yang kudapat dia masih berada di tingkatan Spirit level 6," kata Shikamaru yang rupanya sedikit mengejutkan bagi Hinata untuk mendengarnya. Sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain seusia mereka yang memiliki naluri bertarung lebih tajam daripada Naruto. Terlebih orang itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Hmm.. Kurasa akan merepotkan bila kita bertemu orang dengan tipe seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa naluri bertarungnya jika dia bahkan lebih tajam dari Sasuke dan Shion.." kata Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Jadi, apakah tujuan kita sebenarnya kemari adalah untuk memancing Kurotsuchi datang kemari, Shikamaru-san?" tanya Hinata mengambil kesimpulan. Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan senyuman menandakan apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan adalah benar. Memang berbahaya bila mereka harus berhadapan dengan Kurotsuchi. Tapi akan lebih berbahaya jika mereka berhadapan dengannya saat mereka tidak memiliki persiapan matang sama sekali. Sedangkan di tempat ini…, dengan memancing Kurotsuchi kemari, mereka memiliki peluang yang lebih terjamin kemenangannya dengan segala rencana dan perangkap yang sudah disiapkan Shikamaru.

"Dari analisa ku.. Aku yakin bahwa Kurotsuchi membagi tim nya menjadi tiga kelompok kecil, dua tim berisikan empat orang akan bertarung melawan tim dari Kerajaan lain sedangkan Kurotsuchi yang berpasangan dengan partner nya Akatsuchi sudah jelas akan menuju kemari.." kata Shikamaru dengan senyuman yakin.

Mendengarnya, Naruto langsung tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud… Belum lagi, kita bisa mengepungnya jika Tim Sai sudah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.. Jika kita berhasil melakukannya.. sudah jelas kemenangan melawan Kerajaan Iwa ada di tangan kita,"

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan memang benar. Mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat apabila mereka bisa mengepung Kurotsuchi dengan 7 anggota tim Kerajaan Konoha. Jumlah lawan hanya ada dua dan bila Sai berhasil kemari, mereka sudah jelas akan memenangkan pertandingan. "Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa seyakin itu… karena masih ada satu hal yang sejak tadi selalu menjadi beban pikiranku. Memang benar aku prediksikan bahwa tim Sai akan dapat mengalahkan lawannya tanpa kesulitan, tapi ada sebuah pergerakan dari lawan kita yang tak dapat kuprediksi.." kata Shikamaru memutus kalimatnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kerajaan Kumo… tim Toneri dan Samui…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Breath!"**

Dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang tepat berada di depan mulutnya, Sasuke menyemburkan nafas bola api yang ditujukan kepada ketiga lawan dihadapannya. Salah satu lawannya yang merupakan gadis dengan kipas raksasa pengguna elemen angin tentu tak diam saja. Dia segera membuka kipasnya lebar lebar dan mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir tepat di hadapannya.

" **Wind Style: Great Wind Protective Wall!"**

Teriak gadis itu mengibaskan kipasnya menciptakan sebuah dinding elemen angin yang kekuatannya terlihat lebih besar dari bola api Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya. Dalam hukumnya, seharusnya bila elemen api dilawan dengan elemen angin hanya akan membuat elemen api semakin kuat. Akan tetapi, kali ini bukannya elemen api yang digunakannya semakin kuat namun justru serangannya hilang seketika tersapu angin.

"Hmm.. Rupanya elemen anginku lebih kuat dari elemen apimu," kata Temari dengan sedikit sombong.

Sasuke yang sedikit termakan omongan gadis itu malah kini tak berniat menyerang Gaara namun berniat mengalahkan Temari. "Hn.. Kau berniat sombong di hadapan kami," kata Sasuke merubah situasinya menjadi santai baginya. Nampaknya dia sudah menemukan ritme bertarung yang cocok dengannya. Lagipula terlalu bersemangat bukanlah gayanya jika dipikir pikir kembali. Dia memang lebih cocok dengan ketenangan.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan seberapa jauh perbedaan kita.." kata Sasuke memulainya dengan langkah mendekati Temari secara perlahan.

"Perbedaan antara orang biasa dengan kami para bakat surga…"

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke melesat dengan cepat bahkan cukup cepat untuk mengejutkan Neji, Shion, Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari yang kini menjadi tujuan dari permuda bergaya rambut raven itu.

BUAAKKKHH

Tanpa ragu dan tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke menghajar seorang perempuan di hadapannya. Sejujurnya ini benar benar mengejutkan bagi Temari setelah kesombongan yang dilontarkannya barusan. Dan sekarang dia langsung mendapatkan pukulan keras yang bahkan harus memaksa nya terdorong jatuh hingga beberapa meter dari pijakan tempatnya berdiri tadi. "Ukkhh.."

Kankurou dan Gaara yang berada tepat berada di samping Sasuke hanya terlihat diam. "Kau…" Dan ketika Kankurou berniat menghajar Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Gaara, Gaara yang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kankurou justru menghentikan Kankurou agar tidak menganggu. Dan dengan itu, Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari yang terbaring tak berdaya melawannya.

Dia dan Temari saling memberikan pukulan satu sama lain. Meskipun Sasuke bertarung tanpa senjata, kenyatannya dia mampu mengimbangi serangan serangan Temari yang menggunakan bantuan senjata seperti kipas raksasa miliknya serta sebilah pedang kecil di sakunya. "Terima ini,"

 **BUAAAAKKKHH**

Temari menerima sebuah tendangan keras dari Sasuke hingga dia harus rela terdorong beberapa meter kembali. "Belum selesai sampai disitu… Aku akan kembali menunjukkan perbedaan kita!" kata Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan **Sharingan** miliknya barusan. Temari yang menyadari gerakan Sasuke semakin luwes, segera mundur memberi jarak sambil mengaktfikan lingkaran sihir elemen angin di hadapannya. **"Wind Style: Wind Cutter!"** ucap Temari mengibaskan kipasnya hingga menghasilkan sebuah sihir elemen angin yang bahkan mampu memotong sebuah batang pohon.

"Lebih baik kalian para penyihir Suna tak meremehkan kemampuan **Sharingan…"** kata Sasuke mengambil kuda kuda lalu melompat ke celah di antara dua serangan angin pemotong milik Temari. Sasuke kemudian jatuh juga dengan sangat sempurna sambil menatap tajam ke arah Temari yang sedikit terkesan dengan ketajaman **Sharingan**. "Aku masih belum menyelesaikan sihirku!" kembali Temari melepaskan sihir sihir yang sama seperti sebelumnya namun selalu dihindari dengan baik oleh Sasuke.

"Percuma saja kau lanjutkan serangan itu! Di hadapan mataku, semua sihirmu dapat kuhindari dengan mudah…" kata Sasuke yang sudah berada di belakang Temari dan bersiap memberikan tendangan searah jarum.

 **BUAAAGGGHHH**

Lagi lagi dan lagi, Temari terlempar akibat sebuah serangan fisik yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Meski begitu Sasuke juga tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat seorang gadis babak belur hingga seperti itu. "Ukhh.. Apakah kau selalu seperti ini kepada setiap gadis yang kau temui?" tanya Temari sambil memegangi luka luka lebam yang dia dapat dari serangan serangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya lalu berkata, "Tidak juga… tapi maaf saja, karena ini ada di dalam pertarungan, aku tak peduli entah itu gadis atau tuan putri sekalipun…, aku tidak akan mengalah.."jawab Sasuke kembali melesat ke arah Temari.

"Huuh.. Kau memang buas seperti rumor yang beredar.." kata Temari berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan beradu pukulan dengannya meski hampir semua pukulannya dihentikan dan selalu mendapatkan serangan balasan. Jelas ini merupakan keunggulan Sasuke. Situasi pertarungan ini sedikit berat sebelah.

" **Puppet Magic Technique: Poison Knife!"**

Sasuke segera menyadarinya dan melihat ke arah lain lalu menemukan bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi target sasaran dari pisau pisau beracun yang dilemparkan kepadanya. "Kankuro!"

SLAP SLAP SLAP

"Cih.."

Sasuke memang dapat menghindarinya tapi dia sedikit kesal dengan orang yang menganggu pertarungannya termasuk orang berpakaian hitam ini. Mungkin dia memang harus mengalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus. Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion dan Neji? Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka berdua dan menemukan mereka berdua tengah saling memberikan tatapan dengan Gaara sambil merencanakan sesuatu. 'Sepertinya aku harus mengulur sedikit waktu hingga mereka menemukan sebuah rencana…' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Meski sejujurnya dia tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka berdua. Namun bila begini keadaannya dia mau tak mau harus bekerja sama dengan mereka. Dia sadar bahwa mustahil baginya untuk mengalahkan mereka bertiga seorang diri.

"Kalian berdua majulah untuk kuhajar.." kata Sasuke melesat menghindari setiap serangan Temari dan Kankuro lalu memberikan beberapa serangan jarak jauh balasan dengan elemen api dan elemen petirnya. Semakin lama gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, dia bergerak ke sisi kanan dimana dia melihat celah dari pertahanan Temari dan Kankuro. Dia menambah kecepatannya dengan **Lightning Step** miliknya. Hingga saat dia benar benar dekat dengan mereka berdua, dia melepaskan sebuah tendangan kepada Kankuro yang dapat ditahan Kankuro dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak sampai disana, dia kembali melesat memutari keduanya sebelum akhirnya dia menyerang Temari dengan sebuah tendangan cepat untuk memisahkan Temari dan Kankuro. Dari analisa nya barusan, dia akan lebih kesulitan bilamana dia tidak memisahkan Kankuro dan Temari terlebih dahulu. Oleh karena itu, dia mengambil langkah berani menyerang mereka dan memisahkan mereka meski dia tahu dia juga memiliki resiko besar jika melakukannya. **"Puppet Magician Technique: Flamethrower!"**

Dan seperti dugaan Sasuke, resiko besar yang harus dia tanggung adalah semakin sulit baginya menghindari serangan dari Kankuro. Salah satu dari boneka Kankuro mengeluarkan semacam sihir elemen api. Bentuknya seperti sebuah semburan api namun sangat akurat dan benar benar terarah dengan baik. Sasuke melompat ke udara menghindari serangan Kankurou. Bagi Sasuke memang tidak mustahil menghindarinya akan tetapi tidak mungkin untuk tidak meninggalkan sedikit pun luka karena serangan barusan.

" **Wind Style: Wind Cutter!"**

Kali ini dia benar benar terjebak, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Temari sudah menyiapkan serangan angin pemotongnya. Kali ini adalah saat saat tidak beruntung bagi Sasuke.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

 **BLARR**

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah datangnya serangan yang menangkis serangan Temari barusan. Terlihat disana Neji sudah berdiri dengan kuda kudanya dan sudah mengaktifkan **Byakugan** miliknya. "Tak adakah ucapan terima kasih atas tindakan penyelamatanku barusan?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang mengesalkan untuk didengar Sasuke.

"Huh.. Jangan bercanda, kalian lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah memberikan kalian waktu untuk memikirkan rencana…"

Kankuro yang masih belum selesai dengan urusannya kembali mencoba menyerang Sasuke namun langkahnya terhentikan oleh Neji yang barusan memberikan serangan **Destroyer Palm** untuk kedua kalinya. "Jangan lagi mengganggu pertarunganku dengannya.." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Temari yang tengah sibuk memegangi perutnyakarena rasa sakit dari tendangan Sasuke. Setelah melihat Neji yang sudah mengatasi Kankuro, Sasuke kembali berlari ke arah Temari. Sekali lagi terjadi baku hantam pukulan antara Sasuke dan Temari yang sudah jelas berat sebelah.

"Sebaiknya, kalian lawan kami yang ada disini dan biarkan dia selesaikan masalahnya dengan gadis angin itu," kata Neji yang memancing Gaara dan Kankurou untuk melawannya dan Shion. "Boleh juga.." jawab Gaara yang sudah bersiaga dengan beberapa lingkaran sihir di hadapannya. Gaara sudah menunggu datangnya momen baginya untuk memberikan serangan karena sejak tadi dia harus menunggu Shion dan Neji siap. Sejujurnya bahkan dari sudut pandang Sasuke, dia berpikir Gaara terlalu sombong hingga membiarkan Neji dan Shion menyusun sebuah rencana.

" **Desert Wave…"**

Baru saja pertarungannya dimulai, Gaara langsung mengeluarkan sihir level A semacam ombak pasir raksasa yang siap menerjang Neji dan Shion. Namun tentu saja keduanya tak lantas diam ketika serangan itu mengancam mereka berdua. Shion dan Neji secara bersama sama, mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir. "Biar aku sendiri yang menghentikannya.. kau siapkan saja sihir untuk menyerang setelah kusingkirkan ombak pasir menjengkelkan ini.." kata Neji memberi perintah kepada Shion.

"Jangan memerintahku…" jawab Shion ketus.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAARRRRRR

Kekuatan Neji tentu telah meningkat banyak setelah latihan dan berbagai hal yang dilaluinya sejak turnamen generasi baru. Buktinya adalah dengan serangannya barusan dia bisa langsung menyingkirkan serangan Gaara

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change the Rules…"**

" **Memory Bringer, Fire Style: Flame Dragon!"**

 **BWOOOSSHH**

Dan setelah serangan Gaara berhasil dipatahkan. Kini sosok naga api muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan Shion. Sihir yang dia tiru dari Sasuke saat turnamen generasi baru. Dan kemudian dia kembangkan hingga menjadi sebuah serangan yang bahkan melampaui kekuatan asli dari orang yang dia tiru. Gaara dan Kankuro masih tenang entah bagaimana caranya meski mereka tahu kalau serangan yang dilepaskan Shion bukanlah serangan sembrono. Dengan tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, pasir pasir Gaara membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menciptakan semacam tangan pasir raksasa yang siap menahan naga api itu. **"Absolute Defense: Absolute Arm"**

 **BWWOOOOSSHHH**

Dan dengan begitu, serangan barusan ditahan oleh Gaara. Neji dan Shion sendiri sudah memperkirakannya. Oleh karena itu mereka sudah merencanakan serangan beruntun setelah serangan yang barusan. Neji dengan cepat sudah berada di hadapan Kankurou dan Gaara tepat setelah dia menonaktifkan tangan pasir raksasa itu. Dengan aktifnya Byakugan di matanya juga membuat serangan Neji semakin efektif tiap gerakannya. **"Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!"**

Neji berputar menghasilkan sebuah sihir dengan dampak serangan area kepada kedua lawannya. Bagi Gaara yang memiliki pertahanan absolute, serangan barusan bukanlah apa apa, tapi bagi Kankurou yang tak memiliki kesiapan, serangan barusan merupakan serangan yang cukup telak. Terlebih Gaara tak sempat menggunakan sihir pertahanannya untuk melindungi Kankurou karena saking terkejutnya menghadapi serangan dadakan yang mereka dapatkan.

"Arrrrghhh.." rintih Kankurou terlempar beberapa meter.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kankurou, pasir pasir Gaara kembali membentuk sebuah serangan yang dia siapkan untuk memberi Neji pelajaran. **"Sand Rebellion…"**

Seperti namanya, pasir disekitar Gaara memberontak membentuk serangan yang membuat Neji terdorong cukup jauh. "Ugghh.." Gaara mengangkat tangannya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Neji. Dan seketika itu pula kumpulan pasir menerjang Neji hingga beberapa kali.

BLAR BLAR BLAR

"Haaahh..." Neji menghela nafas lega karena semua serangan Gaara bisa dihindari olehnya. "Sekarang waktunya giliranmu!"

"Aku tahu!"

Shion sudah berada di langit tepat di atas Gaara sambil menciptakan sebuah sihir yang nampaknya merupakan sihir berskala besar. Terlihat juga dari ukuran lingkaran sihir yang dia ciptakan sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Tak lama kemudian keluar beberapa cahaya terang dari lingkaran tersebut. Kilauan cahaya indah itu kemudian membentuk semacam ratusan panah cahaya layaknya bintang yang siap menghujam pertahanan Gaara. Sasuke dan Temari yang masih bertarung bahkan memperhatikan cahaya yang diciptakan oleh Shion. Serangan Shion kali ini mungkin dimaksudkan untuk menyerang ketiga lawan sekaligus. Oleh karena itu Neji segera bersiap menciptakan sihir pertahanan demi melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Akan kutunjukkan sihir lain dari **Illusion of Destiny** selain **Change the Rules** …"

Biasanya Shion menggunakan kemampuan **Change the Rules** atau mengubah aturan adalah demi mematahkan aturan alam sihir yang tidak memperbolehkan seseorang untuk meniru secara sihir asli atau original yang digunakan orang lain bahkan hingga bentuk lingkaran sihirnya. Oleh karena itu, Shion dapat menggunakan sihir kuno **Memory Bringer** yang dia ingat dari sihir lawan lawannya dan menirunya hingga kekuatannya mencapai seratus persen dari aslinya meski dalam lingkaran sihir orang yang ditirunya menyimpan ratusan hingga ribuan rangkaian sihir, dengan kedua kemampuan tersebut, dia masih bisa menirunya. Kemampuan **Change the Rules** dan **Memory Bringer** merupakan perpaduan sangat cocok dan memang semestinya bersama dalam satu paket.

Akan tetapi perpaduan itu bukanlah satu satunya sihir andalan Shion. **Illusion of Destiny** memiliki banyak kemampuan mengerikan yang belum seluruhnya terbangun dalam tubuh Shion. Namun setelah mendalaminya kembali, akhirnya Shion dapat menguasai tahap berikutnya dalam penggunaan **Illusion of Destiny.** Bila **Change the Rules** merupakan tahap awal dari **Illusion of Destiny** yang memungkinkan penggunanya merusak aturan alam sihir, kini Shion sudah sampai ke tahap kedua. Sebuah tahap luar biasa dimana dia merealisasikan serangan dalam imaji nya menjadi sesuatu yang nyata.

" **Illusion of Destiny, Second Step: Illusion Realization Activated!"**

" **Illusion Realization: Heavenly Arrow!"**

"Sialan! Gadis itu ingin membunuh kita juga!" kata Sasuke segera mengaktifkan sebuah sihir perlindungan dari elemen petir miliknya. "Aku setuju itu.." jawab Neji dengan wajah pasrah. Ratusan anak panah yang tercipta dari cahaya itu menghujam ke seluruh area tempat mereka bertarung.

'Shion benar benar monster seperti Naruto… Sihir bentuk kedua dari **Illusion of Destiny** miliknya bahkan sanggup merealisasikan sebuah sihir dari angan angannya yang artinya bahkan dia bisa menciptakan sihir yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada sekalipun dari imajinasinya… Meski saat ini dia tak bisa merealisasikan sihir sihir berskala kekuatan super besar dalam imajinasi nya, akan tetapi jika ia berhasil menembus tingkatan King atau Emperor, aku yakin… kemampuan ini bahkan bisa mengancam seluruh benua sihir..' batin Neji ketika melihat serangan Shion di langit.

" **Absolute Defense: Pyramid…"**

Hanya dengan mengangkat tangannya Gaara menciptakan sebuah piramida pasir yang melindungi dirinya dan langsung menyeret Temari serta Kankuro agar terlindungi bersama dengannya di dalam pyramid tersebut. Namun tentu saja Shion dan Neji sudah memperkirakan pergerakan dari Gaara yang akan menciptakan sihir pertahanan semacam itu. Neji yang melihat semua anak panah sudah menghujam ke tanah, segera keluar dan menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"Jangan bersembunyi saja.. **"Hidden Magic of Hyuuga, Byakugan Style: Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

Kali ini mereka mengerahkan sihir yang memiliki sifat yang lebih destruktif atau menghancurkan. Jika panah barusan lebih ke arah serangan areal dan bertubi tubi, kini dengan sihir milik Neji, mereka mampu meruntuhkan piramida pasir milik Gaara.

 **BLAAAARRRRR**

Piramida Gaara hancur dari depan dan memperlihatkan wajah Kankurou, Temari dan bahkan Gaara yang terkejut dibuatnya. Sedangkan Neji yang berhadapan dengan mereka hanya membuat senyum kepuasan. Lalu setelah itu, Neji membuat semacam kode kepada Shion untuk memulai serangan berikutnya. Shion segera membentuk kembali lingkaran sihir berikutnya dari tiga arah. Serangan ini mungkin bisa menjadi penentu nasib kemenangan mereka karena semua yang barusan dilakukan Shion sudah menghabiskan setengah kekuatan sihir Shion. "Akan kupastikan kalian tumbang di tanganku!"

" **Illusion of Destiny: Change the Rules Activated…"**

" **Memory Bringer, Thunder Style: Lightning Prison!"**

BBZZZZTT BZZZTT

Shion ternyata memenjarakan mereka bertiga di dalam sebuah kurungan elemen petir. Mereka bertiga terkejut karena ternyata bukanlah serangan terakhir yang menanti mereka setelah Shion mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir melainkan sebuah penjara elemen petir. "Maaf saja, tapi bukan aku yang akan melakukan serangan terakhir.." kata Shion yang masih mengaktifkan tiga lingkaran sihir dari 3 arah di dalam penjara petir itu.

" **Illusion of Destiny Second Step: Illusion Realization Activated"**

" **Illusion Realization: Magic Transmitter!"**

Ternyata Shion merealisasikan sebuah transmitter sihir atau sihir pengirim dari dalam imajinasinya. Nampaknya dia akan mengirim sihir terakhir melalui pengirim itu. Lalu siapa dan darimana serangan akan dikirimkan ke dalam penjara elemen petir? "Aku mengerti maksud kalian!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah siap di depan sebuah lingkaran sihir ciptaan Shion yang akan mengirimkan serangan Sasuke ke dalam penjara sihir elemen petir milik Shion. Tentu saja Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro takkan mengira bahwa serangan terakhir ini akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak berperan banyak dalam kerja sama tim.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti…" kata Neji menghela nafas lega.

"Selesaikan pertarungan ini, Uchiha!" kata Shion yang sebenarnya enggan untuk bekerja sama.

"Aku tahu.."

" **Thunder Style: Lightning Armor…"**

Dia memasang armor elemen petir yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu dengan kuda kuda satu kaki di depan dan tangan mengepal ke belakang, Sasuke siap memberikan sebuah serangan akhir kepada lawannya. Tiba tiba saja, aliran listrik mengalir ke kepalan tangan Sasuke dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berdiameter 10 meter di langit yang bahkan tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya oleh Shion dan Neji. "Sihir elemen petir baru?" tanya Neji. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil ketika dia tengah bersiap melepaskan serangan terakhir. Jika diingat, dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menguasai sihir ini dengan bantuan Kakashi-sensei dan latihannya bersama Shisui serta Itachi. Sihir ini adalah sihir yang menggambarkan semua usaha kerasnya yang tidak sia sia demi mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Naruto dan Shion.

 **GROWWWL**

" **Thunder Style: 20% Heaven Strike, Kirin!"**

 **BLAAARRRRR**

Dia melepaskan sebuah pukulan elemen petir dahsyat yang bahkan mengejutkan Shion dan Neji ketika melihatnya. Suara gemuruhnya bahkan mampu terdengar hingga 1 kilometer jauhnya dan membuat burung burung disana berjatuhan. Kilatan biru nya sungguh berbeda dengan sihir Sasuke selama ini. Sihir itu belum sempurna karena masih dalam tahap 20 % penyempurnaan. Meski begitu dampak yang ditimbulkan benar benar mengerikan untuk diterima lawannya. "Shukaku…" kata Gaara pelan dengan wajah penuh amarah ketika melihat dirinya tak berdaya di hadapan sihir mengerikan milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan kalah disini…" kata Gaara dengan nada penuh menahan amarah.

" **Ultimate Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku!"**

TBC

.

.

.

(BACA SAMPAI SELESAI)

Yo, saya kembali dengan pen name baru yaitu Shiba Tatsuya… ane ganti pen name dikarenakan hmm.. ane pikir nama Apocalypse jadi sedikit pasaran. Ane masih belum yakin ama pen name baru yang sebenernya nama ini ane ambil dari karakter kesukaan ane di anime. Tatsuya dari Mahouka Kokou no Rettousei.. Ini chapter jumlah word nya 5300 word.. wuhh.. baca noh sampe muntah.

Capek juga ane ngetiknya, ngetik dua hari.. bayangkan gaess, ngetik dan mikir dua hari, publish cuma bentar trus dibaca.. ada yang review dan ada yang enggak. Ane mah udah seneng dapet next doang ya meski rada sakit.. kata "next" buat reader cuma butuh beberapa detik aja susah.. ane dua hari ngetik sob, author lain juga.. jadi ane mengajak untuk mari kita jangan lupa memberikan review setelah membaca fic bukan cuma kepada ane tapi juga ke author lain. Itu buat yg biasanya malas memberi review. Buat yang rajin.. teruskan sob, kalian penyemangat para author.

Pertama tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi reader yang selalu setia menunggu dan memberikan review untuk fic ini meskipun fic ini… hmm.. hancur, mungkin alur kecepetan, banyak typo, membosankan atau lainnya.

Kedua.. membahas mengenai fic, disini saya membahas kekuatan Shion yang sangat overpower menurut saya.. di chap chap yang akan datang, dia bakal banyak ngebantuin Naruto. Sebenernya tahap kedua dari kemampuan ilusi takdir Shion itu keinspirasi dari Sacred Gear dari DxD.. salah satu Longinus, Annihilation Maker. Di volume 10 klo gk salah.. pas lawan Cao Cao.. salah satu bawahannya Cao Cao, yang masih bocah cuma dengan membayangkan aja, dia bisa menciptakan monster.. gile bener. Ane jadi kepikiran klo itu dijadiin kekuatan sihir buat tahap keduanya Shion, bentuk nya jadi merealisasikan sihir dalam imajinasi nya. Yah meskipun juga ada batasan yang bisa Shion bayangkan tergantung intensitas sihir ama tingkatan kekuatannya. Terus sihir **Heaven Strike, Kirin** punya Sasuke anggap saja semacam tandingannya **Heaven Palm** punya nya Naruto.

Ketiga, izinkan saya mempromosikan grup berisikan anak anak fanfiction di WA. Grup ini baru terbentuk belum ada seminggu dan sudah ada 57 member berisikan author dan reader. Kalian bisa bergabung dengan mudah.. tinggal chat saya di nomer 085713157861. Bagi yang suka keramaian di WA silahkan gabung, tapi klo gak suka terlalu rame, mending jangan. Ini grup 3-5 jam sekali kadang udah 1000 notif chat.. hmm padahal udah ane bikini jadwal chat buat empat sesi, tetep aja kagak ada yang taat. Hadehh..

Keempat, tak terasa fic ini sudah berjalan cukup lama dan saya rasa udah sampe 30% total keseluruhan cerita.. hmm.. atau mungkin 25 % atau 35%.. ya kisaran 25-35% lah. Bayangin sob.. ini fic masih lama tamatnya.. mungkin sampe 100 chap (klo gua sanggup namatinnya)

Kelima.. saya ada project lemon dengan author Dwi-san #PLAAKKK.. sorry.. yang barusan itu bercanda.

Keenam, buat mereka yang nanyain kapan update nya fic Ninja no Kage.. tanyain ke bang Azumamaro lah, jangan ke ane, ane sih udah nyuruh dia buat update.. tapi tiap dia mau ngetik, pasti ada yang ngajakin dia chat di grup entah itu gua, author Dwi-san, reader reader laen tapi sih yang paling sering si Dwi-san.. jadi klo mau nyalahin kenapa fic fic kita rada lambat update nya.. salahin Dwi-san.. hahahah XD (#DamaiBosku)

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada reader setia yang selalu menunggu, memberikan review maupun yang tidak.. (klo bisa kasih lah gan.. XD)

See you in next chap

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	40. Antara Gaara, Shion, Sasuke dan Neji

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#40**

 **ANTARA GAARA, SHION, SASUKE DAN NEJI**

Rate: T

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

" **Thunder Style: 20% Heaven Strike, Kirin!"**

 **BLAAARRRRR**

Dia melepaskan sebuah pukulan elemen petir dahsyat yang bahkan mengejutkan Shion dan Neji ketika melihatnya. Suara gemuruhnya bahkan mampu terdengar hingga 1 kilometer jauhnya dan membuat burung burung disana berjatuhan. Kilatan biru nya sungguh berbeda dengan sihir Sasuke selama ini. Sihir itu belum sempurna karena masih dalam tahap 20 % penyempurnaan. Meski begitu dampak yang ditimbulkan benar benar mengerikan untuk diterima lawannya. "Shukaku…" kata Gaara pelan dengan wajah penuh amarah ketika melihat dirinya tak berdaya di hadapan sihir mengerikan milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan kalah disini…" kata Gaara dengan nada penuh menahan amarah.

" **Ultimate Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto, Shikamaru dan Hinata masih diam menunggu kabar dari tim Sai. Menurut prediksi Shikamaru, seharusnya pertarungan Sai melawan peserta dari Kumo telah berakhir sekarang. Namun sampai sekarang belum ada kabar pasti tentang mereka.

Tak hanya itu, mereka bertiga sekarang juga tengah mempersiapkan diri akan kedatangan pemimpin tim Iwa beserta partner nya. Tentu tak mudah untuk melawan mereka karena pemimpin mereka…, Kurotsuchi adalah salah satu dari bakat surga sama seperti Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri ragu untuk bisa mengalahkan Kurotsuchi karena baginya…, dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang terlemah dalam bakat surga. Bahkan dia sendiri menganggap mungkin sekarang dia tidak pantas untuk menyandang gelar itu. Mungkin ia merasa jarak kemampuannya terlalu jauh dengan para bakat surga lainnya terutama dengan Naruto.

Akan tetapi, dia sadar akan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya spesial di dalam bakat surga…

"…Hmm, benar juga… Tak ada gunanya aku memikirkan itu. Aku sudah memiliki kelebihan sendiri di antara kita semua," kata Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm…, kau bicara dengan siapa, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru ketika mendengar pemuda berambut nanas itu berbicara.

"Tidak, aku hanya berbicara sendiri.."

"Hmm, Souka…"

Lalu Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Naruto yang kembali mengawasi area sekitar mereka untuk setidaknya memastikan bahwa mereka akan aman untuk sekarang.

"Naruto…," panggil Shikamaru.

"Hmm…, Ada apa?"

"Tidak…, Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dengan otak serta kepandaian ku ini, aku bisa berdiri di satu arena denganmu dan bisa mengimbangimu!" kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja…, Bukankah juga aku pernah kerepotan melawanmu? Kau ini kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto balik dengan nada kebingungan.

"Ahahaha.., lupakan saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita fokus dengan pertarungan. Kita tidak boleh sampai lengah di situasi saat ini."

"Aku tahu…"

Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat obrolan itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto kemudian bangkit lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam batang pohon raksasa saat ia menyadari suatu perubahan yang terjadi di sekitar area mereka. Meski hal itu juga mungkin hanya khayalannya namun dia yakin sekali ada pergerakan aneh dari arah depan mereka.

"Musuh..?" tanya Shikamaru turut keluar dari dalam batang pohon raksasa yang mereka tempati.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum yakin… tapi sebaiknya kita bersiap!"

"Hinata… Coba kau periksa dengan **Byakugan**!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Atas perintah Shikamaru, Hinata langsung mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk mengaktifkan **Byakugan** di kedua matanya.

" **Byakugan!"**

Lalu dengan kedua matanya, dia meneliti ke seluruh bagian area yang mereka huni hingga radius beberapa ratus meter untuk saat ini. Dia mungkin akan menambah jangkauannya lagi setelah dia tak menemukan apapun. Namun sungguh mengejutkan bagi gadis itu karena dia langsung mendapati adanya keberadaan yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 200 meter dari mereka.

"Naruto-niisan! Shikamaru! Dua musuh dengan kecepatan tinggi bergerak kemari! Sekitar 200 meter lebih,"

Hinata dengan panik langsung menyampaikannya kepada Shikamaru sedangkan Shikamaru meresponnya dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut. Tak disangka pergerakan lawan akan secepat ini. Mungkin sedikit lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan.

"Shikamaru… Aku akan mulai dari sini!"

"Hah..? Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru melihat Naruto sudah mengangkat tangan kanan ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah perkiraan datangnya lawan mereka sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam bagian siku tangan kanan.

"Apa kau berniat mengeluarkan serangan jarak jauh?"

"Iya! Sebisa mungkin aku ingin memberikan serangan kejutan di awal pertarungan! Hinata! Beri aku aba aba hingga saat jarak kita dengan mereka tersisa 25 meter!"

"B-Baik!"

Naruto segera mengeluarkan semacam lingkaran sihir di hadapannya dengan diameter yang bisa dikatakan seukuran tubuh manusia. Di belakangnya Hinata duduk dengan posisi menempatkan satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan…, dia memperhatikan betul dan menganalisa jarak mereka dengan lawan. Hingga saat saat mencapai jarak yang diminta Naruto, Hinata memberi aba aba…

"Sekarang!"

" **Blaze Commandement: Fire Beam!"**

BWOOOOSSSSHHH

Dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto menembakkan semacam beam elemen api dari tangan kanannya menyebabkan pepohonan yang berdiri hingga tiga puluh meter di hadapannya hangus.

"Apakah kena!?"

Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit panik.

Hinata segera mencari mendeteksi kembali dengan **Byakugan** saat dia melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah menoleh ke arahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari bahwa lawannya ternyata ada di atas mereka. Hinata dengan cepat melihat ke atas, ke arah dahan pohon besar yang mereka tempati.

"Di atas!" kata Hinata.

Mendengarnya, Naruto dan Shikamaru segera mengikuti arah tatapan Hinata dan melihat Kurotsuchi serta partner nya seorang pria bertubuh gendut tengah menjatuhkan diri ke arah mereka.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu disini, nanas…, pirang…!"

Kata Kurotsuchi sambil mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen tanah dari udara. Shikamaru yang menyadari serangan itu langsung menarik Naruto dan Hinata menjauh dari sana. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dari bawah tanah yang dipijaki oleh Naruto dan Hinata sebelumnya terbentuk sebuah penjara elemen tanah.

"Hampir saja!" kata Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita hadapi mereka!" kata Naruto memposisikan dirinya dengan kuda kuda yang kuat dan sebuah lingkaran sihir di hadapannya.

"Kita harus tunggu kabar dari Sai!"

"Kita tidak ada waktu, Shikamaru… Nampaknya mereka tidak akan segan segan untuk bertarung dengan serius di awal pertandingan,"

Kata Naruto begitu dirinya melihat ke arah Kurotsuchi yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya. Setelah Kurotsuchi selesai dengan pemanasannya, dia menatap intens Naruto diselingi dengan sebuah senyuman tertantang.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu di pertarungan sebenarnya…, Namaku adalah Kurotsuchi dari Iwa dan aku juga salah satu bagian dari bakat surga. Kau…, Naruto…, kan?"

"Ya… Namaku Naruto,"

"Kau adalah orang yang sudah mengalahkan para bakat surga mulai dari Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai hingga Shion,"

"Ya… Dan setelah ini akan kutambahkan namamu dalam list itu," jawab Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman meyakinkan.

"Huh… Mungkin mereka sudah melemah dan mulai tumpul hingga kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua! Tapi sayangnya… aku bukanlah mereka. Perkembangan ku sejak pertemuan kami terakhir kali sangatlah pesat jika aku boleh mengatakannya pada kalian,"

Kata kata Kurotsuchi barusan terdengar sombong namun entah kenapa cukup dipercaya oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru melihat ke arah Naruto lalu kembali menatap ke arah Kurotsuchi.

"Naruto, aku akan berhadapan dengan yang gendut. Kau kalahkan Kurotsuchi…"

"Aku mengerti…"

"Dan Hinata, kau sedikit menjauh dari sini. Hemat tenaga mu sebisa mungkin dan jangan terlalu bebankan matamu,"

"Baik…"

Naruto dan Shikamaru maju selangkah lalu mengambil sebuah kuda kuda. Sama seperti dengan mereka berdua, Kurotsuchi dan Akatsuchi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Saa~… Mari kita mulai…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama…

Gaara yang sudah mengeluarkan sebuah semacam dinding elemen pasir dalam zona lingkaran yang mengepungnya mampu menahan serangan dahsyat yang dikeluarkan Sasuke barusan meski tentu saja pertahanannya sebagian besar hancur karena serangan tersebut. Bisa terlihat pula saat ini, Kankurou dan Temari yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya saat melihat Gaara penuh dengan luka.

Nafas Gaara menjadi tak beraturan dan matanya terpejam satu karena saking lelahnya dia. Bahkan dia nyaris tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi dengan kedua kaki.

"Seranganmu barusan benar benar ekstrim, Sasuke.." kata Neji sambil menganalisa kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke.

Bisa terlihat di belakang Gaara sekarang pepohonon pepohonan tumbang, hancur tak bersisa hingga jarak tempuh sekitar 50 meter dengan lebar 10 meter.

"Cih… Kukira aku bisa membuatnya sekarat hanya dengan satu serangan tadi," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Oi, jangan sampai membunuhnya. Kita bisa didiskualifikasi.. apalagi dia adalah putra Kaisar Sihir Suna. Kita bisa dalam bahaya," balas Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Nampaknya kau sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali energimu dalam satu serangan tadi kan?" tanya Shion melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang merendahkan.

"Berisik..,"

Disaat mereka sibuk dengan obrolan mereka, tak mereka duga Gaara sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan bentuk seekor monster rakun yang ia buat sebagai armor tubuhnya dari elemen pasir. Dalam hitungan detik, bentuk itu sudah menutupi tubuhnya dan membuat Kankurou dan Temari terdiam karenanya.

"Sialan… Brengsek… Akan kubunuh kalian!"

Shion, Sasuke dan Neji yang mendengar suara Gaara yang terdengar lebih berat segera memperhatikan bentuk Gaara yang kini sudah menyerupai monster itu.

"A-Apa itu?" tanya Shion mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kebingungan.

"Dimana Gaara?" tanya Sasuke sekarang.

"Itu dia…" jawab Neji sambil menunjuk monster berbentuk rakun itu.

"I-Itu dia..?"

Tanya Shion yang nampaknya kelihatan jijik dengan bentuk Gaara yang sekarang.

"Iya, dengan **Byakugan** ku aku seperti melihat dia bersatu dengan sesuatu yang aneh. Mirip dengan **Magical Beast** namun sebenarnya berbeda…, meski kurasa itu juga belum sepenuhnya!"

"Belum sepenuhnya…?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia masih bisa lebih kuat lagi dari ini…" kata Neji bersiap dengan kuda kudanya untuk memberikan **Destroyer Palm**.

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus kalahkan dia sebelum wujud nya berada dalam tahap sempurna?" tanya Shion yang nampaknya juga tak berniat meremehkan lawannya yang seperti akan bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang jauh diluar perkiraannya.

Sasuke yang masih waspada langsung melihat ke arah Temari dan Kankurou. Dia kembali mengerutkan keningnya karena menemukan dua orang itu sudah memasang ekspresi ketakutan di wajah mereka. Dia bingung karenanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Gaara.

"Nampaknya kita harus serius kali ini…, dua saudaranya bahkan ketakutan dengan wujud Gaara saat ini."

"Huh, jangan sampai ke berlindung di belakangku.." kata Shion dengan nada yang kembali merendahkan.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus berlindung di belakangmu," balas Sasuke.

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar kalian berdua… Musuhnya ada disana! Kita harus bekerja sama sekarang untuk bisa melumpuhkannya,"

Mereka berdua yang mendengar kata kata Neji enggan untuk mengakuinya namun yang dikatakan Neji memang benar. Saat ini Gaara bukanlah lawan yang mampu mereka hadapi dalam duel satu lawan satu.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang itu? Apa kita biarkan saja?" tanya Shion.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut kalau dua orang itu akan menyerangmu tiba tiba? Kau boleh mundur kalau kau takut," kata Sasuke membalas kata kata Shion yang sebelumnya.

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak.."

"Sudahlah, kita biarkan saja mereka. Nampaknya mental mereka juga sudah hancur setelah melihat bentuk itu,"

Ucapan Neji nampaknya kembali menengahi perseteruan di antara Shion dan Sasuke. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang khas dari serangan sihir Hyuuga, Neji memunculkan lagi lingkaran sihir yang kali ini lebih kecil ukurannya namun terasa lebih terpusat.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Penetration Version, Destroyer Wind Palm!** "

BWUUUUSHHHH

Elemen angin yang dikeluarkan dari pukulan telapak tangannya menciptakan gelombang yang lebih kecil diameternya namun menjadi lebih terpusat. Akibatnya serangan Neji barusan memiliki daya penetrasi yang lebih kuat dan bukan hanya sekedar menghancurkan apa yang menjadi sasarannya.

BUAAAAKKKHHHH

Terbukti lengan Gaara dalam wujud armor monster itu langsung tertembus meski tak sampai bagian tubuh Gaara yang asli. "Kuh… Kurang ajar…"

"Seranganmu nampaknya efektif Neji,"

"Ya… Kurasa kau bisa juga mencobanya dengan **Chidori** milikmu itu,"

"Baiklah akan kucoba… Setidaknya aku harus mengalahkannya sebelum kehabisan tenaga,"

Gaara mengeluarkan semacam lingkaran sihir di kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu dari telapak tangannya, sebuah aliran pasir jatuh ke tanah hingga terkumpul banyak sekali pasir di satu area tersebut. Gaara kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas memanipulasi pasirnya membentuk sebuah tombak berbentuk unik.

Shion yang melihat hal itu langsung mengaktifkan sihirnya dengan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

" **Illusion of Destiny Second Step: Illusion Realization Mode Activated"**

" **Illusion of Realization: Heavenly Arrow!"**

Kali ini Shion kembali menciptakan ratusan anak panah yang terbuat dari cahaya di langit dengan posisi mengarah ke bawah tepat ke arah Gaara yang sedang persiapan dengan tombak pasir raksasa nya. Melihat adanya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Gaara, Shion langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah memerintahkan ratusan anak panah itu untuk menghujani Gaara.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Neji dengan langkah yang cukup cepat langsung membuat lingkaran sihir untuk menahan tombak pasir raksasa yang baru akan dilepaskan Gaara.

"Biar aku saja!"

BWUUUUUUSSSSHHH

Tombak pasir raksasa dengan panjang sekitar 7 meter itu dilepaskan oleh Gaara dan meluncur ke arah Shion, Sasuke dan Neji. Neji segera menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan melepaskan sebuah pukulan telapak angin yang memiliki skala ukuran yang lebih luas.

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Area Version, Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAAARRRR

Tombak pasir itu hancur seketika menyisakan Gaara yang sekarang tengah dihujani oleh ratusan panah cahaya yang ternyata cukup mampu menyibukkannya agar tidak menganggu persiapan Sasuke yang nampaknya akan melepaskan sihir yang memiliki penetrasi besar.

"GROOWWWWLLLL!"

Tak disangka oleh Shion bahwa ratusan anak panah itu bisa dihempaskan hanya dengan satu kali auman dari Gaara. Meski begitu, Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan **Sharingan** dan **Chidori** miliknya langsung melesat cepat ke arah Gaara.

Gaara yang menyadari gerakan Sasuke langsung membuat tujuh tombak berukuran normal lalu ia lemparkan ke arah Sasuke. Neji dan Shion tentu tak diam melihat hal itu. Dengan kuda kuda yang kembali terpasang, Neji melepaskan **Destroyer Palm** beberapa kali melewati Sasuke dan berhasil menghancurkan tombak pasir milik Gaara.

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

Gaara lagi lagi menciptakan tombak pasir lainnya. Ia menggenggamnya menggunakan tangan kanan dan kembali melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

'Hanya begitu..? Harusnya kau yang jangan remehkan kami,'

Sasuke langsung melihat pergerakan tombak yang dilemparkan Gaara kepadanya. Dengan **Sharingan** miliknya ia langsung memprediksi dan melakukan gerakan yang tepat untuk menghindari serangan itu. Hasilnya…, bahkan terlalu mudah untuk Sasuke.

"Kau hanya membuang buang tenaga mu, monster jelek!"

Sasuke melompat ke udara dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah mengaktifkan **Chidori**. Dengan cepat dan tepat sasaran, ia menusukkannya kepada Gaara. Daya penetrasi yang dihasilkan **Chidori** ternyata cukup luar biasa. Serangannya bahkan mampu menembus pertahanan Gaara hingga ke dalam meski hanya memberi nya sedikit luka.

"Berhasil.."

"Arrrrggghh! Kurang ajar!"

"Sasuke!" teriak Neji begitu melihat Gaara menarik tubuh Sasuke agar dia tidak lepas dari Gaara.

"Sial…, dia menangkap tubuhku!"

Tangan monster Gaara menggenggam tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah, lalu dengan sekali hentakan dia melemparkan tubuh Sasuke ke arah Neji dan Shion yang baru saja akan maju untuk menyelamatkannya.

BWUUUUUSSHHH

BUUUKKHH

"Ukhh…"

Dan beruntungnya Neji bisa menangkap tubuh Sasuke dengan baik. Sedangkan Shion masih terus melaju ke arah Gaara sambil mempersiapkan dirinya dengan semacam sihir pertahanan. Gaara tentu tak hanya diam ketika menyadari Shion sudah mengurangi jarak dengannya.

" **Sand Wave!"**

" **Memory Bringer: Fireball Breath!"**

Gaara menciptakan sebuah ombak pasir yang memiliki gelombang yang cukup dahsyat, sedangkan melihat kondisi itu, Shion langsung menghembuskan nafas bola api untuk memberi lubang di antara ombak pasir itu sebagai jalan untuk dirinya melewatinya.

"Dia berhasil melewatinya!" kata Neji.

Shion yang berhasil melewati ombak pasir itu langsung melompat memutari Gaara dalam armor monster. Gadis yang selalu berani menghadapi apapun itu, menancapkan bilah pisaunya di punggung monster Gaara dan berpegangan disana.

"Mau apa kau di punggungku!?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah pijatan.." kata Shion sambil menepukkan tangannya ke punggung Gaara.

"Apa ini!?"

Sebuah tanda lingkaran yang mirip seperti lingkaran sihir tertanam di punggung Gaara. Shion langsung melompat jauh ke belakang dan jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat baik.

"Neji! Alihkan perhatiannya!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Neji berlari maju dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa membuat Gaara mau tidak mau harus fokus dengan Neji sedangkan Shion sibuk mempersiapkan sihir yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengalahkan Gaara. Nampaknya sihir itu berhubungan dengan tanda yang baru saja Shion berikan kepada Gaara.

Neji langsung memberikan berbagai macam pukulan sihir yang bisa ia berikan kepada Gaara meski semuanya nampak tak begitu berpengaruh pada tubuh Gaara yang sekarang. Gaara selalu memblokir serangan Neji dari dekat dengan sangat mudah apalagi Neji tak bisa mengeluarkan sihir berskala besar dari jarak sedekat itu karena akan membutuhkan waktu.

"Jangan menggangguku!"

Kali ini Gaara dan Neji bertukar posisi menjadi Gaara sebagai penyerang dan Neji yang menjadi target.

"Ukhhh.. Apa kau sudah selesai!? Nampaknya aku mulai kesulitan disini!" kata Neji kepada Shion saat dirinya merasa kalau dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan Gaara.

"Minggir!"

Dengan sebuah pukulan yang tidak bisa ditepis oleh Neji, Gaara membuat Neji terlempar hingga belasan meter…, kembali ke tempat dia semula bersama dengan Sasuke yang tengah mencoba untuk bangkit.

" **Illusion Realization: Burning Explosion!"**

Perlahan tanda yang diciptakan oleh Shion terbakar hingga api yang keluar dari tanda itu mampu sepenuhnya membakar seluruh tubuh monster Gaara. Neji dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan kondisi Gaara saat ini serta kagum dengan sihir yang barusan digunakan oleh Shion.

"Arrrghhh apa ini!?"

"Belum selesai sampai disana!"

Shion mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah lalu tiba tiba saja api yang membakar Gaara meledak menyebabkan bagian bagian tubuh monster Gaara kini hancur. Terlihat lah pemandangan sebagian tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak terlapisi oleh armor dari monster pasirnya.

"Ukhh…"

"Kalian akan menyesal sudah melakukan ini…, akan kupersiapkan **Shukaku** untuk ini!"

"Neji! Jangan biarkan dia berbuat lebih jauh lagi!"

Kata Shion langsung meminta Neji untuk menghentikan Gaara sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh. Nampaknya Shion sendiri juga sudah kehabisan tenaga karena pemakaian dari bentuk kedua sihir **Illusion of Destiny** miliknya. Dia bahkan mungkin tak mampu menggunakan **Magical Beast Fusion** di pertarungan ini karena sudah kehabisan banyak sekali tenaga.

Neji dengan siaga langsung bangkit dan mempersiapkan kuda kudanya lagi. Nampaknya dengan serangan kali ini akan lebih mudah membuat Gaara pingsan karena sebagian armor nya sudah hancur. Dia hanya perlu menutup beberapa titik kesadaran Gaara dan oleh karena itu dia kembali mengaktifkan **Byakugan.**

"Jangan macam macam kalian!"

Gaara baru saja hendak bangkit dengan sebagian tubuh monster nya yang sudah hancur akibat serangan Shion barusan. Neji dengan tenaga yang tersisa langsung mengerahkan segalanya dalam satu serangan…

" **Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

BLAAAAAARRRRR

"Uaakkhhh.."

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai Gaara hingga Gaara terlempar lalu menghantam batang pohon hingga dirinya harus rela kehilangan kesadarannya disana. Temari dan Kankurou yang sejak tadi mengamati pertarungan itu dari kejauhan juga nampak tidak percaya kalau Neji, Sasuke dan Shion baru saja menghentikan Gaara dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Hah~… Apakah ini artinya kita menang?" tanya Neji yang langsung merobohkan diri nya ke tanah.

"Hmm… Entahlah, kurasa ini kemenangan wanita itu," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Humm... Untuk kali ini, akan kuanggap sebagai kemenangan kita," jawab Shion dengan nada yang terasa sedikit enggan untuk mengakuinya.

"Heh? Apa baru saja seorang Ratu Akademi Konoha mengatakan bahwa ini kemenangan bersama?"

Neji dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda langsung mengatakannya kepada Shion.

"Berisik… tetap saja kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang bodoh untuk dijadikan teman dalam satu tim,"

Kata Shion sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan Neji. Sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan malas saat merespon sikap Shion yang kembali terasa menyebalkan.

Neji yang merasa bahwa pertarungan telah selesai kini justru sadar bahwa masih ada dua lawan yang harus mereka bereskan setelah Gaara mereka kalahkan. Namun ketika ia menoleh ke arah kedua orang itu, nampaknya kedua orang itu sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertarung lagi apalagi setelah melihat pertarungan barusan yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Shion, Sasuke dan Neji.

Meski Shion, Neji dan Sasuke juga sudah banyak kehilangan tenaga…, Temari dan Kankurou sadar bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Shion, Neji dan Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka menyadari kemampuan mereka yang sekarang tidak akan mampu menandingi lawan mereka.

"Hmm… Yah, kurasa ini kemenangan kita."

Kata Neji kembali merobohkan dirinya di tanah.

"Ya…, kurasa juga begitu," kata Sasuke yang turut melihat kondisi Kankurou dan Temari.

"Kita harus segera menghubungi Shikamaru!" kata Shion mengingatkan Neji dan Sasuke mengenai rencana mereka.

"Ah! Benar juga!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disaat yang sama pada situasi yang tengah di hadapi Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Sejak tadi, mereka tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk memeriksa kabar dari teman teman mereka bahkan Hinata yang nampaknya sibuk karena harus membantu Shikamaru dalam pertarungan pada akhirnya.

"Maaf, Hinata… Aku harus merepotkanmu padahal aku sendiri seorang bakat surga," kata Shikamaru dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal.

"Tidak apa apa, Shikamaru-san… Sejujurnya aku sendiri terkejut dengan laki laki yang menjadi lawan kita!"

"Ya… Aku juga terkejut, dia seorang Spirit level 5 sama sepertiku dan kemampuannya juga bisa mengimbangi bakat surga!"

Pria yang kini menjadi lawan Shikamaru adalah Akatsuchi. Laki laki bertubuh gendut yang merupakan rekan dari Kurotsuchi. Kemampuannya sendiri memang sangat baik bahkan jauh diatas rata rata kebanyakan orang seusianya. Mungkin dia hampir setara dengan para bakat surga yang kebetulan seusia dengannya. Namun jelas bahwa Kurotsuchi lebih merepotkan darinya.

Naruto bahkan harus rela bertarung seimbang dengan gadis itu dalam duel pertarungan tangan kosong. Seluruh serangannya dapat ditahan dan dapat dikembalikan meski akhirnya dia juga menahan semua serangan Kurotsuchi.

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

Suara pukulan mereka berdua yang saling berbenturan nampaknya mampu membuat Kurotsuchi semakin bersemangat karenanya. Dalam pertarungan mereka…, Kurotsuchi terus saja tersenyum menatap Naruto yang nampaknya kebingungan dengan ekspresi gadis itu.

"Aku akan mulai dengan menggunakan sihir sekarang!" kata Kurotsuchi melompat ke belakang mengambil jarak dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku juga!" kata Naruto mengikuti tindakan Kurotsuchi.

" **Earth Style: Flying Thrown Stones!"**

Kurotsuchi menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah dan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir. Lalu dalam sekejap tanah bergetar hingga akhirnya beberapa batuan tanah terbang ke arah Naruto.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Rebellion!"**

Semua bebatuan yang terbang ke arah Naruto dengan mudah mampu ia hancurkan. Hal itu bukannya membuat Kurotsuchi kesal namun semakin bersemangat untuk mengadu kemampuannya dengan Naruto.

" **Earth Style: Earth Flow Spear!"**

Kurotsuchi sekali lagi memberikan sebuah sihir yang nampaknya membuat Naruto harus menggunakan banyak cara untuk menahannya. Kurotsuchi membentuk permukaan tanah menjadi runcing. Dan tanah yang meruncing itu ia arahkan tepat kepada Naruto sebelum ia sempat menggunakan sihir untuk menahannya.

Naruto dengan lincah melompat ke udara dan mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen api.

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Wings!"**

Kali ini dengan kedua tangan terlentang, Naruto menciptakan sebuah sayap dari elemen api. Lalu ketika dia mengayunkan tangannya, timbul percikan api besar yang dihasilkan dari kibasan sayap api tersebut. Gelombang api itu cukup dahsyat jika dihadapi oleh orang biasa namun sayangnya Kurotsuchi cukup berpengalaman untuk menghadapi serangan sekelas serangan Naruto barusan.

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall…"**

Dengan sedikit gerakan nya yang gesit, dia jatuh dengan cepat di belakang Kurotsuchi. Tepat di belakang gadis yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba tiba.

" **Blaze Commandement: Burning Mode!"**

" **Wind Style: Rasengan!"**

Bersamaan dengan aktifnya **Burning Mode** milik Naruto, dia juga mengaktifkan **Rasengan** dengan satu tangan kanannya. Kurotsuchi tidak lantas panik, dia tersenyum melihat bentuk Naruto yang kini diselimuti oleh armor api membara di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia tepukkan, Kurotsuchi menarik tubuhnya ke dalam tanah dan memunculkan tubuhnya lagi ke permukaan di balik dinding tanah yang kini menjadi target **Rasengan** milik Naruto.

BLAAAAAARRRRR

Dinding tanah itu hancur bahkan Kurotsuchi sendiri terkejut karena pecahan dinding tanah itu menghantam tubuhnya. Ia langsung tersadar bahwa serangan Naruto yang barusan itu bukanlah serangan yang main main.

"Ukhhh.. benar benar lawan yang sesuai denganku…"

"Menyerahlah, dalam mode ini aku sudah memasuki tahap Master level 1 sedangkan kau… hmm.. hanya seorang Spirit level 6,"

"Cih… Aku bahkan sanggup mengalahkan orang yang 7 level di atasku!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau buktikan?" tantang Naruto yang langsung berlari melesat ke arah Kurotsuchi begitu juga dengan Kurotsuchi yang langsung menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan bebatuan.

BRAAAAKKKKKKK

Namun saat mereka hampir kembali beradu pukulan…, seseorang jatuh di antara mereka, menghentikan tindakan mereka masing masing. Asap yang keluar di sekitarnya mampu membuat orang itu dapat menyerang Naruto dan Kurotsuchi yang lengah karena asap tersebut. Dia memberikan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan kepada Naruto lalu sebuah pukulan tangan kanan kepada Kurotsuchi.

"Uaakkkhhhh!"

Hasilnya Naruto dan Kurotsuchi terlempar ke sudut masing masing. Tak lama setelah asap itu menghilang, Naruto dan Kurotsuchi bangkit untuk mengetahui sosok yang baru saja datang menganggu pertandingan mereka disana.

"Toneri…" kata Kurotsuchi dengan nada yang geram.

"Orang ini…" tambah Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian di pertarungan ini…?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang ramah.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ehem.. ehem… Shiba disini. Yak, apa kabar kalian semua? Akhirnya saya kembali meng update WFTH setelah hmm.. dua bulan mungkin? Ya karena saya terlalu fokus dengan Symbol of Revenge mungkin. Tapi pada akhirnya saya update yang ini juga. Akhirnya fic ini tembus 40 chapter. Ya menurutku juga tidak banyak fic Naruto indo yang bisa tembus 40 chapter dank arena itu saya cukup bangga. Karena perjuangan saya di fic ini dari awal sangat besar. Pada waktu awal awal, review masih hmm, gak sampai 10 dulu di chapter 1. Yah secara bertahap bisa sampai 1500 seperti sekarang. Intinya ya harus usaha dan kerja keras. Pertama tama yang akan saya bahas disini.

Chapter 41 akan menjadi chapter pengakhir dari turnamen battle royale ini. Dan kemungkinan rencananya saya sudah merubah alur ke depannya agar fic ini tidak mencapai 100 chapter.. mungkin Cuma 70 an. Itu kalo saya sanggup… Yang jelas kemungkinan hingga 4 tahun ke depan selama FFN belum tutup saya tidak akan pensiun… karena kesibukan saya Cuma kuliah (doakan saya bro).

Kedua, saya mau promosi fic baru saya berjudul **Fate of My Adolescence** yang ada di fandom Naruto x Fate. Itu tentang School, Romance, Friendship.. tanpa ada campur tangan genre Fantasy. Niatnya saya akan update fic yang itu hari ini, tapi saya pikir sudah lama saya tidak update WFTH akhirnya saya putuskan update fic yang itu besok atau lusa.

Ketiga, kemungkinan saya akan merubah fic ini bukan jadi single pair tapi mini harem dengan 2-3 perempuan. Karena saya sendiri sudah jatuh cinta dengan 2-3 karakter perempuan disini.. hiks hiks.. yang pertama akan jadi istri sah, yang kedua ketiga akan jadi selirnya Naruto wahahahaha…

So mungkin sampai disini dulu. Semoga masih ada yang baca fic ini setelah ditinggal dua bulan..

See you in next chapter


	41. Medan Tempur Para Jenius

**WARRIOR FROM THE HEAVEN**

 **Chapter#41**

 **MEDAN TEMPUR PARA JENIUS**

Rate: T

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

Summary:

Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan dampak besar bagi kemampuan Naruto. Dia kini dirawat oleh salah 1 dan 4 klan sihir terbesar di Kerajaan Konoha, klan Hyuuga dan demi membalas kebaikan klan, mampukah ia membawa klan Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya:

" **Blaze Commandement: Burning Mode!"**

" **Wind Style: Rasengan!"**

Bersamaan dengan aktifnya **Burning Mode** milik Naruto, dia juga mengaktifkan **Rasengan** dengan satu tangan kanannya. Kurotsuchi tidak lantas panik, dia tersenyum melihat bentuk Naruto yang kini diselimuti oleh armor api membara di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia tepukkan, Kurotsuchi menarik tubuhnya ke dalam tanah dan memunculkan tubuhnya lagi ke permukaan di balik dinding tanah yang kini menjadi target **Rasengan** milik Naruto.

BLAAAAAARRRRR

Dinding tanah itu hancur bahkan Kurotsuchi sendiri terkejut karena pecahan dinding tanah itu menghantam tubuhnya. Ia langsung tersadar bahwa serangan Naruto yang barusan itu bukanlah serangan yang main main.

"Ukhhh.. benar benar lawan yang sesuai denganku…"

"Menyerahlah, dalam mode ini aku sudah memasuki tahap Master level 1 sedangkan kau… hmm.. hanya seorang Spirit level 6,"

"Cih… Aku bahkan sanggup mengalahkan orang yang 7 level di atasku!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau buktikan?" tantang Naruto yang langsung berlari melesat ke arah Kurotsuchi begitu juga dengan Kurotsuchi yang langsung menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan bebatuan.

BRAAAAKKKKKKK

Namun saat mereka hampir kembali beradu pukulan…, seseorang jatuh di antara mereka, menghentikan tindakan mereka masing masing. Asap yang keluar di sekitarnya mampu membuat orang itu dapat menyerang Naruto dan Kurotsuchi yang lengah karena asap tersebut. Dia memberikan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan kepada Naruto lalu sebuah pukulan tangan kanan kepada Kurotsuchi.

"Uaakkkhhhh!"

Hasilnya Naruto dan Kurotsuchi terlempar ke sudut masing masing. Tak lama setelah asap itu menghilang, Naruto dan Kurotsuchi bangkit untuk mengetahui sosok yang baru saja datang menganggu pertandingan mereka disana.

"Toneri…" kata Kurotsuchi dengan nada yang geram.

"Orang ini…" tambah Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian di pertarungan ini…?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang ramah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Pria ini mendadak muncul di tengah pertarungan antara diriku dengan Kurotsuchi. Benar benar sangat tidak sopan untuk ukuran seseorang berpenampilan seperti dirinya. Siapa yang kumaksud kan disini adalah Toneri. Dalam sekejap dia muncul sambil menyerang kami berdua. Melihat kemunculannya, aku langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata dan Shikamaru yang masih berhadapan dengan Akatsuchi namun pandangan mereka berdua melihat ke arah kami.

"Kau… Toneri.."

"Selamat siang, Naruto…"

Aku memeriksa kembali sekitar dan menemukan Samui yang baru saja datang dengan sikap yang begitu dingin dan terkesan arogan. Ini adalah situasi yang sebenarnya tidak kuinginkan untuk terjadi sekarang.

"Kau mengganggu pertarungan kami, Toneri…" kata Kurotsuchi bangkit dengan mudahnya.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja aku melihat pertarungan kalian dari jauh dan aku tertarik untuk bergabung ke dalamnya. Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Toneri menoleh ke arahku.

Pria ini benar benar tak bisa ditebak kurasa. Terkadang sifatnya tenang dan begitu pandai memahami situasi namun sekarang dia terlihat seenaknya sendiri. Namun jika melihat keberadaannya disini, apakah itu artinya?

"Kau ada disini… Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku sambil mengelap setetes aliran darah yang ada di bibirku.

"Tentu saja bisa, kenapa tidak..?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku ketika mendengar jawabannya.

"Jalur menuju kesini dari tempatmu atau arah asal kedatanganmu terdapat medan pertempuran lagi,"

"Ah, jika yang kau maksud adalah Sai dan teman teman mu yang lain. Mereka sudah kukalahkan…"

Dia mengalahkan semuanya sendirian? Bahkan dengan Sai, Temujin, Rock Lee dan Kimimaro? Mereka berempat dikalahkan seorang diri olehnya. Bagaimana bisa secepat itu dia mengalahkan mereka semua dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Tidak bisa percaya… Aku penasaran dengan tingkat kekuatan sihir orang ini. Apakah dia lebih tinggi dariku?

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu, bukankah hal itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi kita pemuda yang disebut sebagai bakat surga untuk mengalahkan para penyihir sekelas mereka dengan mudah?"

"Kau pikir kau menghadapi siapa? Sai juga merupakan salah satu bakat surga," jawabku membalas ucapannya yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telingaku.

Toneri nampak berpikir ketika aku menyebutkan Sai sebagai salah satu dari bakat surga. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas kecewa. "Kurasa seharusnya dia dikeluarkan saja dari orang orang pemegang nama **Talent's From Heaven**. Dia hanya akan mengotori nama itu…"

"Hmm…? Jadi begitu menurutmu?"

"Sai merupakan salah satu penyandang gelar bakat surga namun bahkan dia tak bisa mengimbangiku setelah dibantu sekuat tenaga oleh ketiga orang rekannya. Bukankah hal itu memalukan?"

"Begitukah?"

Jawabannya benar benar memuakkan. Yang kudapatkan setelahnya adalah situasi yang begitu hening dimana tak satu pun dari kami berdua yang membuat sebuah percakapan. Orang ini benar benar sangat aneh. Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pemikirannya itu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak serangan macam apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Namun mengapa kelihatannya dia begitu santai dalam medan pertempuran ini. Bahkan bisa kukatakan dia terlalu santai menghadapi event semacam ini yang dilaksanakan dalam setahun sekali untuk menentukan Akademi terkuat di antara 5 Kerajaan Sihir.

"Jangan abaikan aku, kalian berdua!"

Tiba tiba suara itu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara diriku dan Toneri. Aku lupa jika Kurotsuchi masih ada. Kini dia bersiap siap kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya dengan menancapkan kedua tangannya di permukaan tanah. Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin, aku dan Toneri langsung melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan yang diberikan oleh Kurotsuchi.

Sepintas aku melihat keadaan Hinata dan Shikamaru yang nampaknya kini sedang terpaku pada Samui yang bersandar di pohon yang ada di tepian medan pertempuran kami. Sial, wanitu itu juga terlihat begitu santai meski berada dalam sebuah medan pertempuran.

"Jangan alihkan perhatianmu ke pertarungan lain!" teriak Kurotsuchi melemparkan bebatuan bebatuan sihir ke arahku yang berada dalam posisi tak bisa bergerak bebas di udara.

Dengan sedikit panik, aku mengeluarkan sebuah pukulan elemen api yang langsung menghancurkan bebatuan bebatuan itu. Aku mendecih ketika ku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa bertarung sambil mengawasi dan menjaga Hinata yang ada di pertarungan sebelah. Aku hanya bisa menyerahkan situasinya sekarang kepada Shikamaru. Meski aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah mereka berdua mampu menahan Samui atau tidak.

"Mari kita mulai, Naruto…"

"Cih…"

Yang jadi masalahnya memang pria ini. Sejak kemunculannya di medan pertempuran, aku jadi tidak bisa merasa tenang setiap detiknya. Seperti yang kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran pria ini. Dia memberiku sebuah tendangan yang langsung kutahan dengan kedua tangan meski dampaknya masih begitu terasa akibat kekuatan fisiknya yang cukup kuat. Aku sendiri terkejut merasakan tendangan barusan. Tak kusangka dia juga memiliki kekuatan fisik… tak hanya sebuah kekuatan sihir saja.

"Masih belum selesai…"

"Aku juga belum selesai!"

Dia melompat ke arahku dengan tangan terkepal. Dia jelas akan memukul mundur lagi diriku setelah aku dibuat terdorong beberapa meter akibat tendangannya.

BUGGHHH

Pukulannya juga terasa cukup menyakitkan namun aku berhasil membalas pukulan tersebut dengan sebuah pukulan yang sama kerasnya meski pukulan itu juga ditahan dengan baik olehnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang cocok untu melawanku…" kata Toneri dengan sebuah senyuman menantang.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak begitu senang mendengarnya darimu…" jawabku dengan sedikit mengeluh.

"Apa aku kurang kuat bagimu?" tanya Toneri sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak… justru karena aku tau seberapa kuat dirimu, aku jadi malas untuk meladenimu,"

Sedangkan aku dan Toneri sibuk melakukan pertarungan fisik berdua tanpa kusadari Kurotsuchi lepas dari pengawasan kami. Aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya dan menemukan dirinya sedang menahan amarah karena diabaikan dalam pertempuran. Dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen tanah yang cukup besar, dia bersiap menyerang kami sekaliguas.

"Akan kutunjukkan apa yang akan kalian terima setelah berani beraninya kalian berdua mengabaikanku dalam pertarungan!"

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir raksasa itu muncul sebuah batu raksasa yang lebih mirip sebuah misil ketimbang sebuah batu. Aku takut jika sihir yang digunakannya itu memang diarahkan untuk kami. Aku yakin dampak dari serangannya itu akan luar biasa besar untuk lingkungan sekitar sini. Dia mungkin saja berniat membunuh kami.

"Wahahaha… Ternyata dia memang wanita yang benar benar sama gilanya dengan Samui dan Shion," kata Toneri dengan tenang dan begitu santai.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda seperti itu, bodoh!"

Dia benar benar terlihat tenang meski nyawanya mungkin saja akan terancam karena sihir yang akan dilepaskan oleh Kurotsuchi. Dengan segala persiapan, yang kupikirkan hanyalah menyelamatkan diriku. Aku membentuk sihir lagi dan berniat mengaktifkan lagi **Burning Mode**. Jika aku tidak salah, sihir ini akan memakan sebagian besar perhatian dan konsentrasi Kurotsuchi sehingga dia juga sulit bergerak bebas. Dia seperti senjata yang sangat kuat namun tak memiliki kemampuan bertahan yang baik hingga mudah dihancurkan kapan saja.

Yang jadi masalahnya adalah timing dimana aku bisa menyerangnya dan mengakhirinya dalam satu serangan. Aku yakin jika sedikit salah langkah saja bisa menyebabkan luka fatal padaku.

"Terima ini!"

Tekanan yang ditimbulkannya begitu besar sampai membuatku sendiri terkejut. Hempasan yang begitu besasr dan sebenarnya pelan namun terasa begitu menakutkan.

" **Blaze Commandement: Burning Mode!"**

Tubuhku langsung diselimuti oleh armor elemen api yang meningkatkan semua statistik kemampuanku mulai dari fisik hingga kekuatan sihir. Seharusnya dengan kecepatan dalam mode ini aku bisa menghindari serangan itu dengan cukup mudah lalu memberikan sebuah serangan fatal kepada Kurotsuchi. Kuperhatikan Toneri masih santai meski serangan besar itu datang kepadanya. Dia menaruh tangan kirinya di saku celana sedangkan tangan kanannya dia angkat ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangannya menghadap ke arah batu raksasa yang akan menabraknya.

"A-Apa?"

Sejujurnya aku berpikir, apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan pose seperti itu? Apa dia berniat menahan serangan besar semacam itu. Jika iya, kurasa dia memang benar sudah tidak waras.

" **Tenseigan Mode, Special Magic: Grip of a Half God!"**

Sihir macam apa itu? Dia merubah bentuk fisiknya menjadi aneh. Seperti diselimuti sebuah cahaya biru yang benar benar indah. Perlahan energy di tangannya membentuk sebuah genggaman tangan raksasa yang dalam sekejap mampu menghancurkan bebatuan raksasa itu dengan mudah. Bohong jika aku berkata kalau aku sama sekali tidak terkesima dan terkejut melihatnya. Jujur saja pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari energy yang meluap luap hebat di sekitar tubuh Toneri.

"A-Apa yang kau perbuat?"

"B-Bagaimana bisa..?"

Kuperhatikan sekitar, mereka yang berada di sekitar pun juga ikut terkejut sekaligus terkesima melihat perubahan wujud Toneri yang sekarang. Seakan akan mereka melihat seorang Dewa telah turun ke dunia ini.

"S-Sihir macam apa yang kau gunakan!?" tanyaku kepada Toneri dengan sebuah langkah ke belakang menjaga jarak.

Apa ini!? Aku…? Gemetar? Hanya dengan melihat bentuknya yang ada di hadapanku? Gemetar karena lirikan matanya yang tajam dan diselimuti sebuah aura hebat? Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua telapak tangannya sambil merenungi sesuatu.

"Ini adalah bentuk yang kudapatkan setelah menerima kekuatan Dewa…"

Dia bilang barusan Dewa?

"Dewa katamu?"

"Bisa dikatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang dipilih Dewa untuk mewarisi kekuatan suci ini,"

Jawab Toneri yang kemudian melihat ke arah Hinata. Tentu saja aku menyadari arah pandangannya yang berubah itu. Aku langsung sadar bahwa dirinya kini sedang menatap Hinata dengan sebuah tatapan yang sedikit… aneh jika bisa kukatakan.

"Dipilih oleh Dewa katamu…!?"

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan itu di barisan para penonton yang melihat pertandingan ini…

"Sara… Kekuatan yang dipancarkan olehnya?" tanya Nagato yang nampaknya cukup terkejut melihat wujud yang kini tengah digunakan oleh Toneri dalam pertarungan.

Sara dan Koyuki yang ikut menyaksikan perubahan wujud Toneri barusan, juga nampak terkejut sama hal nya dengan Nagato. Bahkan mereka tak bisa berkata sedikit pun melihat wujud itu dikeluarkan oleh Toneri. "Dia memiliki kekuatan mata yang mampu menandingi **Rinnegan**! Bentuk evolusi natural keturunan Otsutsuki bersama Hyuuga setelah tahap yang panjang… **Tenseigan** ,"

"Mereka dalam bahaya!" kata Sara dengan wajah yang sedikit panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke dalam pertarungan…

Toneri sekarang bergerak perlahan ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto mulai bersiap siap dengan mengambil sebuah kuda kuda. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurotsuchi yang juga terlibat dalam pertarungan ini? Dia masih terdiam tak percaya melihat sihirnya dipatahkan semudah itu oleh Toneri. "Bagaimana bisa… sihirku…?"

"Aku tidak tahu sihir macam apa yang kau gunakan sekarang… tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu," kata Naruto menatap tajam Toneri meski dia tadi sudah dibuat gemetar oleh wujud Toneri sekarang.

Langkah yang diambil Toneri begitu tenang namun benar benar memberi sebuah tekanan besar. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan juga santai seolah dia benar benar tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai lawan yang pantas berdiri di hadapannya secara seimbang.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk menerima seranganku…"

"Aku selalu siap kapan saja… Jangan kau pikir bisa mengalahkan seorang Spirit level 9 semudah itu," kata Naruto kembali meningkatkan kekuatannya dalam **Burning Mode** hingga menyentuh tahapan Spirit level 10.

Toneri dengan wujudnya bisa merasakan seberapa jauh meningkatnya kekuatan Naruto. Bahkan mungkin tahapan Naruto sudah berada di ambang batas antara Spirit level 10 dengan Excellent level 1. Merasakan tingkatan setinggi itu dari Naruto tak membuat Toneri gentar ataupun memperlambat langkahnya. Langkahnya tetap begitu stabil dengan hawa tekanan yang sangat besar.

"Aku tidak pernah takut dengan seorang Spirit level 9-10 sepertimu. Bisa kukatakan bahwa kau lah yang meremehkan ku, Naruto…"

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"Mungkin kau tidak merasakan atau pun menyadarinya tapi aku sendiri…"

Sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya Toneri menatap tajam Naruto dalam mode yang terasa begitu kuat itu. "…Dalam mode ini, aku berada dalam tingkatan Excellent level 4…"

Tingkatan yang disebutkan oleh Toneri barusan, cukup untuk membuat Naruto terkejut. Jarak dirinya dengan Toneri sekarang berbeda hingga 4 level. Dan level tersebut bukanlah level yang bisa digapai oleh orang orang seusia mereka saat ini. Bahkan tingkatannya sudah diatas rata rata anak tahun kedua dan ketiga.

'Dia berbahaya… Dalam mode itu, levelnya mampu mengimbangi level Yahiko-senpai, Nagato-senpai atau Konan-senpai tiga bulan yang lalu,' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku memang hanya seorang Spirit level 8… Dari yang kuperhatikan kekuatan dasarku masih kalah darimu. Namun dalam mode ini aku mampu mencapai tahap Excellent yang bahkan sebenarnya membutuhkan waktu berbulan bulan dari tingkatan Spirit level 10 untuk bisa menembus Excellent level 1…"

Memang benar bahwa untuk menembus masuk ke tingkatan Excellent dari Spirit akan memakan waktu yang jauh lebih lama. Terlebih begitu masuk tahapan Excellent hingga Half-Saint… kesulitan untuk naik level akan meningkat hingga 10 kali lipat. Hal itulah yang mengakibatkan banyak murid tahun kedua dan tahun ketiga masih terjebak di Spirit level 10 ataupun Excellent awal.

Katakan lah bahwa seorang penyihir Practioner level 1 bisa mencapai Practioner level 10 dalam waktu setengah tahun. Dengan kecepatan peningkatan itu, bila dia masuk tahap Excellent level 1, dia akan membutuhkan waktu yang sama… yaitu setengah tahun untuk mencapai Excellent level 3 jika dipertimbangkan juga dari faktor bahwa sirkulasi sihir seseorang akan terbuka 100% saat usia 15 tahun. Itulah alasan mengapa tingkat kesulitannya dikatakan mencapai sepuluh kali lipat.

"Aku benar benar terkejut dengan kekuatanmu itu… Mode macam apa yang bahkan bisa menambahkan kekuatan sihir sejauh itu? Itu cukup mengerikan…" kata Naruto.

'Yah walaupun kurasa jika ku pernah meningkatkan secara drastis kekuatanku hingga kelas Master dengan kekuatan Kurama sih…' gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto kehabisan akal sebenarnya untuk mengatasi orang yang ada di hadapannya. Terlebih ini masih hari pertama dan langit sudah hampir gelap. Dia masih harus melindungi Shikamaru dan Hinata. Sudah cukup banyak kejutan yang dia dapat di hari pertama battle royale ini, dia rasa mungkin saatnya mereka istirahat dan mundur dari pertarungan. Namun satu hal yang menjadi hambatannya adalah mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa kabur dari laki laki yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak berniat mundur atau semacamnya. Aku berniat menyelesaikan semua ini dalam satu hari ini,"

'Sialan… dia bisa membaca pikiranku,'

Toneri dan Naruto yang berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 3 meter, kini sudah mengepalkan tangan mereka. Saling menukar tatapan tajam dan tak berniat mengalah pada pertarungan ini. Meski Naruto sendiri tak yakin bisa menang melawan Toneri hanya dengan mengandalkan **Blaze Commendement: Burning Mode** miliknya.

'Apa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan itu disini…? Tidak tidak, kita ditonton orang banyak. Hal itu akan menarik banyak perhatian yang tidak diperlukan dan cukup mengancam,' kata Naruto dalam hati mempertimbangkan banyak kemungkinan.

" **Blaze Commandement: Fire Fist!"**

Dia memberikan sebuah pukulan api dengan skala ukuran yang cukup besar dalam jarak itu. Tentu saja Toneri kesulitan untuk menepis serangan tiba tiba itu meski akhirnya dia dapat mengatasinya. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur beberapa meter lalu mengaktifkan lagi sebuah lingkaran sihir tepat di hadapannya. Dia mengambil nafas panjang dari mulut…

" **Blaze Commandement: Flame Breath!"**

Toneri mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah datangnya serangan. Terlihat gerakan halus serta kobaran energy dari armor **Tenseigan** nya itu benar benar memberikan banyak pengaruh baik dari gerakan dan kekuatannya. Lingkaran sihir perlahan terbentuk dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Cukup cepat untuk dilihat dalam sekilas pandangan manusia. Motif dari lingkaran sihir yang ditunjukkan olehnya pun juga sangat berbeda dengan lingkaran sihir biasanya bahkan jauh lebih rumit daripada **Blaze Commandement** milik Naruto.

Dia memberikan sebuah gerakan merobek dengan kedua tangannya ketika nafas api itu datang kepadanya. Dan hasilnya nafas api Naruto terbelah menjadi dua melewati sisi kanan dan sisi kiri Toneri. Yang ia tunjukkan benar benar tidak sia sia dan diperagakan dengan begitu baik. Semuanya juga efisien baik dari gerakan dan kekuatan sihir yang dilepaskan. Seolah semuanya sudah bersatu dengannya sejak lahir.

"Apa hanya itu Naruto!? Jika hanya itu, biar kutunjukkan serangan yang lebih menarik!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuanmu, Toneri!"

"Kalau begitu biar kutunjukkan kenapa aku bisa begitu percaya diri menghadapimu!"

"Kemari dan perlihatkan padaku!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Dia mengambil sebuah kuda kuda kuat ketika Toneri melakukan sebuah gerakan seperti akan menerjangnya dengan sebuah hantaman dahsyat. Toneri melompat kecil lalu menapakkan kaki kanannya ke kanan sebagai tumpuan. Lalu dengan sedikit tenaga, dia melesat secepat kilat menuju ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto nampak begitu terkejut melihat kecepatan abnormal itu. Secepat mungkin, Naruto membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir di kedua tangannya sambil masih memperhatikan apa yang akan menerjangnya.

" **Blaze Commandement: Fire Gloves!"**

Naruto juga tidak kalah cerdas dan kuat, dia membentuk sebuah sarung tangan tinju api di kedua tangannya. Lalu saat Toneri memberikan pukulannya dengan dorongan kecepatan lesatannya itu, Naruto mampu menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Naruto benar benar kesulitan menahan pukulan yang menghantam dirinya itu. Hingga saat tangan dan kakinya benar benar tidak kuat menahan tekanan dahsyat itu, dia terdorong hingga belasan meter tanpa menyentuh tanah.

"Arrrgghhh…" rintih Naruto.

Namun semua belum selesai sampai disana, Toneri kembali dengan kecepatan kilatnya menyerang Naruto dari samping hingga Naruto kembali terlempar ke arah yang berbeda.

"Ukkhh.."

Yang ditunjukkan Toneri sampai sekarang hanyalah sebatas serangan fisik biasa. Dia sama sekali belum menunjukkan kekuatan sihirnya yang sebenarnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto pusing… bagaimana jika dia berniat mengeluarkannya disaat Naruto terdesak seperti ini. Mungkin saja Naruto sudah tak berdaya di hadapannya sekarang.

"Benar benar kekuatan yang gila untuk seumuran kita…"

"Hmm… Akhirnya kau paham kenapa aku bisa begitu percaya diri dalam pertarungan ini,"

"Ya… Kurasa aku cukup mengerti hal itu,"

Naruto dengan nafas terengah engah kini menoleh perlahan ke arah medan pertarungan Hinata, Shikamaru dan Akatsuchi. Nampaknya Shion tak tertarik dengan pertandingan itu dan lebih fokus melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Toneri. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurotsuchi? Dia masih terdiam kesal saat Toneri tadi mampu menahan serangannya. Mungkin juga saat ini gadis itu sedang mengumpulkan rasa kesalnya dan emosinya untuk dilampiaskan kepada Naruto dan Toneri.

Disisi lain kelihatannya Samui mulai tertarik melihat Kurotsuchi yang membangkitkan kembali semangat bertarungnya setelah serangannya dihentikan dengan mudah oleh Toneri.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku juga ikut bertarung…" kata Samui berjalan pelan ke arah Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya langsung menengok…

"Aku masih belum selesai dengan Naruto… lalu Toneri datang dan mengganggu. Sekarang kau juga ingin menghalangiku, Samui?"

"Aku tidak berniat menghalangimu sebenarnya. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin kau menghalangi pertarungan mereka berdua sekarang,"

"Kurasa itu artinya sama saja…" jawab Kurotsuchi sambil mengernyitkan alisnya marah.

"Kurasa begitu…" balas Samui.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu untuk menghentikanku agar tidak mengganggu jalannya pertarungan mereka?"

Samui tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir di telapak tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Kurotsuchi yang menyadari hal itu, juga turut mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan santainya.

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya… entahlah. Mungkin bisa kau tebak bagaimana aku menghentikanmu…?"

Kurotsuchi kini tersenyum.

"Menghentikanku? Memang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Kita lihat saja…"

Samui berlari cepat ke arah Kurotsuchi namun gerakannya berhenti tepat dua meter di hadapan Kurotsuchi karena sebuah dinding batu muncul dari permukaan tanah. Jelas hal itu merupakan perbuatan Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi muncul di hadapan Samui setelah melompat melewati dinding tersebut. Samui tak membiarkan dirinya terkejut terlalu lama. Dengan sisa waktu sebelum Kurotsuchi memberikan pukulan kepalan tangan yang sudah terlapisi elemen tanah, Samui menciptakan kembali sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan sederhana yang dipikir nya mampu setidaknya memblokir pukulan tersebut.

"Apa kau pikir ini sudah cukup?"

BUUUUGGGHHH

"Ukkhh…"

Bahkan dengan dinding sihir itu, Kurotsuchi masih mampu memukul mundur Samui saat ini. Dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah menganalisa, Samui kembali mengaluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang kali ini muncul di belakang nya.

"Jangan kau pikir petir akan kalah dari tanah…" kata Samui sambil menatap tajam Kurotsuchi.

"Kenapa tidak kita adu saja!"

Samui secepat mungkin mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan mengarahkan sihirnya ke arah Kurotsuchi. Lingkaran sihir di belakang tubuhnya mengeluarkan semacam petir dahsyat yang menyambar melewati tubuhnya dan menerjang Kurotsuchi yang berniat datang kepadanya. Kurotsuchi dengan sebuah gerakan dasar, melapisi kedua tangannya dengan bebatuan.

"Guaaahhh!"

Hasilnya Kurotsuchi masih saja terlempar akibat serangan Samui barusan. Dalam hitungan detik itu, Samui tidak membuang kesempatannya dan melompat cepat ke arah Kurotsuchi.

"Bagaimana!?"

Kurotsuchi hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Bisa bisanya dia mengaktifkan sihir dalam keadaan tubuh nya di udara. Samui yang melihat gerakan itu langsung bersiap memberikan sebuah pukulan dialiri listrik kepada Kurotsuchi. Namun sayangnya Kurotsuchi lebih cepat satu detik. Dia menekan bagian perut Samui dengan memanipulasi bebatuan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ukhhhh!"

"Jangan sombong hanya karena berhasil pada serangan pertama!" teriak Kurotsuchi masih di udara.

Dengan sebuah gerakan lagi, dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir tepat di hadapannya. Yang tercipta dari lingkaran sihir itu adalah sebuah dinding batu yang mengelilingi Samui seperti menangkap dan membatasi gerakannya. Samui tak lantas panik begitu saja, dia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya. Aliran listrik kembali muncul dari lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya. Kedua mata Samui menajam menunjukkan kilatan amarah apalagi ketika melihat Kurotsuchi datang dari atas dan bersiap memberikan sebuah serangan.

Aliran listrik di lingkaran sihir Samui menerjang Samui seolah mengaliri tubuhnya dengan listrik tersebut dan memberikannya semacam perlindungan khusus. Sedangkan Kurotsuchi mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas dan menciptakan sebuah palu dari elemen tanah.

"Terima ini!"

"Cih!"

Kurotsuchi mengarahkan palunya kepada Samui. Tekanan besar pada serangan Kurotsuchi bahkan mempengaruhi keadaan sekitar. Hanya bermodalkan lapisan petir dari sihirnya, Samui nampak begitu tenang.

BUAAAAAKKKKKHHH

BZZT BZZZT

Hantaman palu Samui bisa ditahan dengan baik oleh Samui. Dia menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Kurotsuchi. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dengan satu tangan Samui mengaktifkan kembali lingkaran sihir.

" **Thunder Style: Spear of Lightning!"**

Dilemparnya sebuah tombak yang tercipta dari sebuah kilatan petir dari sihirnya. Tombak petir itu langsung menghujam Kurotsuchi yang berada dalam keadaan panik. Dia terlempar cukup jauh hingga menghancurkan dinding batu yang ia ciptakan sendiri untuk membatasi pergerakan Samui.

"Uaaakkkhhh!"

Mulutnya mengerluarkan darah. Dia hanya tersetrum oleh aliran listrik itu karena nampaknya tombak petir milik Samui barusan tak ditujukan untuk membunuh Kurotsuchi. Kini gadis itu tengah memegang bagian perutnya yang menerima dampak serangan dari tombak petir barusan.

"Cih… gadis licik!"

Samui hanya berekspresi dingin melihat Kurotsuchi jatuh dalam keadaan terluka dan bahkan sulit untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menggunakan trik semacam itu," kata Kurotsuchi berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Hmm? Kau masih mau bertarung denganku setelah kubuat tak berdaya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit?"

"Jangan sombongkan dirimu hanya karena ini, Samui… Kita tahu bahwa kau tidaklah sepadan dengan Toneri, Neji ataupun Shion sejak dulu,"

Ucapan Kurotsuchi tersebut mungkin bisa mendapatkan banyak pertentangan dari berbagai orang. Karena yang mereka bicarakan itu dulu, mungkin yang diucapkannya memang benar. Yang tak disadari oleh Kurotsuchi adalah Samui yang mendengarkan ucapannya langsung terbakar oleh amarah. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Kurotsuchi sambil mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dimana dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul semacam cambuk dari elemen petir.

"Biar kubuktikan sekarang… dan akan kutunjukkan padamu… apa yang terjadi saat kau memancing amarahku…"

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin tahu sekali…" balas Kurotsuchi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua kembali seperti posisi sebelumnya berniat melancarkan serangan namun tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pertama hingga tiba tiba saja…

"Kelamaan…"

" **Illusion of Destiny, Memory Bringer Activated"**

" **Memory Bringer: Fireball Breath!"**

Tiba tiba saja sebuah nafas api mengganggu jalan nya pertarungan Kurotsuchi dan Samui. Mereka berdua yang terkejut dengan serangan dadakan itu beruntung dapat menghindarinya dengan baik. Pandangan keduanya langsung teralihkan kepada sosok perempuan seumuran mereka yang datang entah darimana.

"Pertarungan kalian membosankan…"

Sedangkan itu di pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Toneri, keduanya masih sibuk bertukar tinju meski seperti yang sudah diduga bahwa Toneri lebih unggul dari Naruto yang sekarang. Toneri terus terusan mendesak Naruto hingga dia terpojok di sudut medan pertempuran. Hingga pada suatu benturan, Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan kombinasi serangan fisik Toneri. Toneri memberikan tendangan searah jarum jam yang langsung menghantam sisi samping Naruto.

"Uakkkkhhhh!"

Naruto terlempar cepat hingga akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti setelah menabrak pohon dan menumbangkan pohon tersebut.

"Maaf tapi aku akan mengakhirinya disini Naruto…" kata Toneri bersiap melesat ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Kuhh.." Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya sambil mencoba berdiri dengan ekspresi yang benar benar menyedihkan untuk dilihat.

Namun saat Toneri baru akan menyelesaikannya dengan sebuah serangan terakhir, dirinya dikejutkan dengan dua sosok yang tiba tiba muncul dari udara turun ke hadapannya dan memberikan kombinasi serangan duo yang sulit untuk diimbangi oleh dirinya. Orang pertama memberikan sebuah pukulan telapak tangan cepat yang mampu ditepis oleh Toneri sedangkan orang kedua memberikan sebuah pukulan kepalan tangan yang masih juga bisa ditahan oleh Toneri. Momen itu begitu cepat, mungkin hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

"K-Kalian!"

"Kau benar benar menyedihkan, Naruto…"

"Maaf, Naruto… tapi kali ini aku sepakat dengannya…"

Dengan berbagai serangan kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan, mereka berdua memukul mundur Toneri hingga dia dibuat tak berdaya. Lalu pada saat momen terakhir, mereka berdua sama sama memberikan sebuah tendangan keras yang tepat mengenai bagian perut Toneri.

BUAAAAGGGHHHH

Toneri terlempar meski dia akhirnya mampu mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi. Namun hal tetap membuat Toneri menunjukkan wajah yang cukup kesal karenanya.

"Neji… Sasuke…"

Naruto menyebutkan kedua nama orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Hn… Aku tak menyangka kau akan dikalahkan semudah itu,"

"Hah… Kau bisa katakan itu setelah kau mencoba sendiri rasanya bertarung sendirian dengannya dalam mode nya yang mengerikan itu…"

Ucapan Naruto tersebut langsung didengarkan Sasuke. Ya memang sejak datang tadi, Sasuke dan Neji sudah heran denga bentuk jubah sihir yang menyelimuti Toneri sekarang. Tak hanya menyelimuti bagian tubuh tengah dan bawah namun juga memberikan tekanan hingga bagian atas.

'Jadi memang benar dia adalah pewaris kekuatan **Tenseigan**?' batin Neji yang nampaknya sudah tahu kekuatan yang digunakan oleh Toneri saat ini.

"Kalian berdua ada disini… Itu artinya…" kata Naruto terputus.

"Kami sudah mengurus Suna… Mereka sudah terelimnasi dari turnamen ini," jawab Neji tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Toneri.

"Bagaimana dengan tim Sai?"

"Mereka sudah dikalahkan…" jawab Naruto lemas.

Nampaknya Neji dan Sasuke juga sudah menyadari hal itu saat mereka tahu Toneri ada disini bersama Samui, itu artinya kemungkinan besar baris pertahanan yang mencegah Kumo untuk masuk ke daerah tim Konoha sudah dikalahkan.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini… tapi kurasa kita harus mundur. Pertarungan ini tidak bisa kita menangkan dalam keadaan kehabisan energy seperti ini," tambah Sasuke yang memahami keadaan saat ini.

Mereka bertiga, Shion, Neji dan Sasuke sudah benar benar kelelahan karena harus menghadapi tim inti Suna. Sedangkan Naruto sudah cukup dihajar Toneri dalam mode **Tenseigan** miliknya. Sai dan yang lainnya sudah tereliminasi. Terlebih lawan mereka kali ini benar benar kuat jadi mereka tidak bisa sembarangan. Lagipula masih ada waktu besok untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan di battle royale kali ini.

"Aku sepemikiran denganmu… Kita harus mundur dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk istirahat dan melanjutkan pertarungan besok,"

Naruto memang serius mengatakan itu namun dia tak begitu yakin bagaimana caranya mereka bisa lolos dari Toneri, Samui, Kurotsuchi dan Akatsuchi semudah itu.

"Apa kalian punya rencana untuk kabur?"

"Kita memiliki rencana… tapi.." kata Neji terputus.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kita akan mengorbankan satu orang untuk dieliminasi dalam rencana ini…"

Sekarang medan pertempuran dipersempit oleh Shion, Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka sengaja menggiring semuanya agar bersatu dalam satu medan pertempuran untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Setiap anggota yang tersisa juga sudah dikirimkan sebuah pesan transmisi sihir agar mereka tahu detail rencananya. Awalnya mungkin mereka tidak setuju dengan rencana ini namun orang yang terpilih sebagai tumbal dari tim nampaknya sangat setuju dengan rencana ini karena mungkin hanya ini satu satunya cara yang berpeluang paling besar untuk berhasil.

" **Destroyer Wind Palm!"**

" **Fire Style: Flame Breath!"**

" **Memory Bringer: Flame Dragon!"**

Berbagai serangan yang dikeluarkan mereka bertiga benar benar sangat terlihat berontak dan ganas. Kombinasi ketiganya memberikan tekanan sendiri bahkan untuk Toneri yang berpasangan dengan Samui dalam pertarungan ini. Mereka dibuat seolah tak bisa menghentikan serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Sungguh daya serang yang mengerikan…" komentar Toneri merasakan panas di bagian tangannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," jawab Neji.

"Jadi kalian menggiring kami semua ke satu medan pertempuran seperti ini?" tanya Samui menatap tajam Shion.

"Apa kalian berniat memulai pertarungan besar besaran dengan anggota yang tersisa?" tambah Kurotsuchi.

"Bagaimana kalau kujawab iya?" tanya Shion membalas.

Mereka semua tak ada yang bisa menebak rencana macam apa yang sedang dijalankan oleh Shion, Sasuke dan Neji. Kini keenam sosok yaitu, Shion, Sasuke, Neji, Toneri, Samui dan Kurotsuchi sedang berada di dalam panggung yang sama, tengah bertukar tatapan dan menunjukkan hawa persaingan besar di antara mereka. Shikamaru dan Naruto yang membawa serta Hinata nampaknya kini berada di barisan belakang tengah memulihkan diri.

"Kau terluka, niisan…"

"Aku tidak apa apa, Hinata… Pulihkan dirimu saja… Aku tau kau juga kelelahan…"

"Apa kau siap untuk rencana ini, Shikamaru?"

"Akan kupastikan rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar…" jawab Shikamaru tersenyum.

Dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata menuju panggung para bakat surga yang kini tengah bertukar tatapan berisikan api persaingan. Shion, Neji dan Sasuke yang merasakan keberadaan Shikamaru nampaknya sudah memberikan sinyal untuk memulai rencana pelarian mereka kali ini.

"Apa kau siap, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja…"

Toneri tentunya merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari formasi ini. Terlebih melihat respon dari Shion, Sasuke dan Neji ketika Shikamaru datang bergabung untuk ikut bertarung di sisi mereka.

"Ada yang tidak beres…" kata Toneri pelan.

Neji dan Sasuke melesat ke arah Samui dan Kurotsuchi sedangkan Toneri hanya didiamkan begitu saja. Shion yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya nampak mengibaskan tangannya dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir di hadapannya. Shikamaru juga sudah mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir milik klan Nara untuk mengendalikan bayangan.

Semua terlalu terpaku pada Sasuke dan Neji yang tiba tiba datang melesat ke arah Kurotsuchi dan Samui. Dengan posisi bergantian, mereka melawan Kurotsuchi dan Samui sedangkan Akatsuchi baru saja akan datang untuk membantu Kurotsuchi. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di antara Sasuke dan Neji. Secara refleks, Sasuke dan Neji langsung memberikan jarak mereka dengan pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Bagus, Akatsuchi…"

"Si gendut Akatsuchi… Dia partner dari Kurotsuchi. Kita harus waspada serangan dadakan darinya,"

Toneri nampaknya sudah bosan diacuhkan begitu saja, nampaknya dia juga menyadari rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh Shion, Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru. Dia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang ada di belakang dan tengah memulihkan diri. Namun Shion dan yang lain tidak begitu terkejut akan pergerakan Toneri yang mengincar Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka semua justru tersenyum melihat Toneri menyerang Naruto dan Hinata.

Toneri sendiri cukup terkejut melihat bahwa tidak ada yang akan meng cover Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan cepat dan yakin, Naruto berdiri melindungi Hinata sambil mengaktifkan sebuah sihir.

'Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kurama.. tapi… dengan usahaku akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai tahap ini dengan kehendakku sendiri,' batin Naruto.

" **Blaze Commandement, Tailed Beast Warrior Level 1…"**

Ya, sebenarnya Naruto sudah melatih sejak awal tahapan yang digunakannya saat final pertarungan melawan Shion dulu. Dengan kekuatannya itu dia membentuk lagi bagian armornya dan merombaknya setengah mati hingga sesuai dengan bentuk zirah yang dia inginkan meski masih tahap level 1 dari 5 level yang akan dilewatinya saat menggunakan mode ini.

Tubuhnya tertupi zirah sihir berwarna oranye dan dibelakang tubuhnya muncul satu ekor yang perlahan membentuk ekor keduanya dari energy sihir yang ia pancarkan. Kekuatan sihir nya sendiri naik drastis hingga menembus tingkat Excellent level 3. Setidaknya dirinya hanya satu tingkat di bawah Toneri.

'Sudah kuduga, aku hanya bisa sampai level 1 Tailed Beast Warrior… aku jadi penasaran bagaimana jika kupadukan dengan salah satu **Seven Deadly Sins** yang sudah kukuasai,' batin Naruto.

Tak hanya menguasai tahap pertama dari Tailed Beast Warrior namun dia juga telah mengendalikan salah satu kekuatan dosa yang membuatnya waktu itu bahkan bisa setara dengan cloning Orochimaru selama beberapa menit.

"A-Apa…!?"

BUUUUMMM

Naruto menahan serangan Toneri dengan mudah. Tidak seperti tadi ketika dia hanya menggunakan **Burning Mode** ketika melawan Toneri. Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Toneri ketika dirinya berhasil menahan serangan Toneri.

"Maaf, tapi mode ini akan kugunakan di pertarungan kita berikutnya…"

Kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman.

Naruto memberikan semacam kombinasi serangan fisik yang mampu diimbangi oleh Toneri. Toneri kembali terkejut ketika merasakan daya serang pukulan dan kecepatannya yang meningkat tajam disbanding tadi. Meski mampu mengimbangi nya dan tak mengalami begitu banyak kesulitan namun tetap saja… dia bisa saja dikalahkan oleh Naruto dalam mode itu karena perbedaan mereka sekarang hanya satu level. Setelah cukup lama bertukar tinju, Naruto memberikan semacam serangan perpisahan berupa tendangan yang begitu keras di bagian perut Toneri.

"Uaaakkkhhh!"

'Cih… Aku masih tidak bisa menahan mode ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama,' batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sekarang!" teriak Shion.

Shion menciptakan sebuah sihir sederhana berupa kabut tebal yang akan menghalangi pemandangan sekitar sekaligus membatasi jarak pandang setiap lawan mereka yang ada di medan tersebut. Dan dalam waktu yang benar benar cepat itu, mereka segera melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Samui dan Kurotsuchi yang tadinya sedang bertarung dengan Neji dan Sasuke juga nampak terkejut melihat sihir Shion yang tiba tiba menutupi jarak pandang mereka.

"Sialan! Mereka berniat lari dari pertarungan!" kata Samui sambil melihat lihat sekitarnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" kata Kurotsuchi berniat mengaktifkan sihirnya untuk menghalangi Naruto dan yang lainnya kabur.

"A-Apa ini…"

Namun mendadak tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan begitu pula dengan Samui, Toneri dan Akatsuchi yang juga bingung karena tiba tiba saja mereka semua tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Sihir ini!" kata Toneri panik.

"Kalian akhirnya masuk dalam perangkap kami… Aku akan menahan kalian selama beberapa saat disini!" kata Shikamaru dengan nafas terengah engah.

Namun kekuatan Toneri yang begitu besar nampaknya mampu mematahkan sihir bayangan Shikamaru dalam belasan detik. "Guaaahhh!"

Toneri langsung berniat mengejar Naruto dan yang lainnya, namun dalam hitungan belasan detik itu saja, mereka sudah bisa kabur dan lolos dari pertarungan pada hari ini.

"Sialan…"

"Ukhh… Sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa menahan mu untuk waktu yang lama, Toneri…" kata Shikamaru.

Toneri menoleh pelan ke arah Shikamaru yang kini sudah terduduk lemas tak bertenaga ketika menatap dirinya.

"Aku menyerah…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Cih, sialan!" kata Samui.

Tak hanya Naruto dan yang lainnya saja yang lepas dari genggaman Toneri dan Samui namun juga Kurotsuchi dan Akatsuchi yang seketika menghilang dari sana. Nampaknya Akatsuchi berhasil mengelabuhi Toneri dan Samui lalu pergi membawa serta Kurotsuchi dengan paksaan.

"Kita kehilangan Konoha dan Iwa bersamaan…" kata Samui.

Toneri menonaktifkan sihirnya lalu menatap ke langit yang sebentar lagi akan gelap. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat sambil menajamkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya benar benar sudah dikalahkan dalam pertarungan hari ini. Baik dari kekuatan, strategi, kepemimpinan. Dari segala aspek yang ada bisa dikatakan kalau Naruto lebih mengunggulinya.

"Tenang saja… Hal ini…"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan berlangsung lama…"

TBC

.

.

.

Yo… Kembali lagi dengan saya di chapter 41 yang berjumlah 6000 word ini. Setelah sekian lama tidak mengupdate fic ini. Sudah sekitar 4 bulan lebih saya tidak menyentuh fic ini dan jujur saja saya sendiri hampir lupa dengan alurnya. Hampir…

Saya bingung harus mengatakan apalagi di fic ini tapi yang jelas saya mau minta maaf karena lamanya update. Semoga masih ada yang membaca fic ini saya harap. Jujur, saya ingin sekali menamatkan fic ini. Tapi ya namanya anak kuliah lah. Yang jelas saya tidak akan pensiun sampai saya lulus kuliah. Masih 4 tahun… hmm.. fic ini pasti akan tamat. Ralat… fic ini harus tamat.

Nah oke, selanjutnya saya akan mengupdate fic saya yang crossover Naruto x Fate, Fate of My Adolescence karena nampaknya reader saya sekarang lebih suka membaca fic itu. Untuk yang menunggu Symbol of Revenge. Mohon bersabar… tapi yang jelas semua fic saya masih akan saya teruskan sampai 4 tahun lagi kira kira.

Btw tanpa sadar saya telah menciptakan sebuah perang heroine antara pendukung Hinata, Shion dan Sara. Kelihatannya banyak pendukung Sara… hmm… entahlah itu yang saya lihat dari review reader dan beberapa reader juga memohon kepada saya untuk dibuat harem saja. Tapi saya ingin single pair. Yang menikah dengan Naruto hanya satu… sepertinya.

See you in next chapter


End file.
